Moments forever faded
by sekainoowari
Summary: After 2 years the Seigaku regulars have entered high school and they still strive to be no.1 Nation wide. But what happens if we add the girls' tennis team? TezukaxOC, AtobexOC, SengokuxOC and other regulars... Love, romance, sacrifice...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**One year before it all started.**

"Wow! No way!" one tennis team exclaimed, stunned by the score board at the Kantou Tournament. "I never thought that that school's girl team was stronger than Rikkai Dai's!"

"Well, I heard that they have this one girl who's equally as strong as their boys' team captain…" some random guy said.

"Actually she's even stronger than their captain." another boy commented.

"No way in hell is that true!" Someone else exclaimed.

"If I recall her name was, Koyumi Sayaka. She's currently captain of the Kurōdo Junior High girl's team," another person interrupted.

"Hou… So our girls' team was too weak, eh?" a boy with grayish purple hair said with a smirk. "I really want to meet her in person and see whether the rumors about her are true."

At that moment a certain team that had a blue/white uniform with the name written on each member's back, which said "Seigaku", approached the board to see their girls' teams' results.

"So our school lost, huh?" Fuji said with his famous tensaish smile.

"Hn…" a stoic and handsome boy said.

"Hey, I also heard that this school's mixed doubles pair is very good," the others went on. "Ah, you mean both captain doubles? Koyumi/Tsudeyoshi pair if I recall." This remark was accidentally overheard by Seigaku that just happened to be standing by.

"Koyumi? Who's that?" asked Oishi.

"Ah, Koyumi Sayaka. She's the one who's leading Kurōdo Junior High to the top. With her in charge, Kurōdo just secured their no.1 spot in the Kantou Tournament."

"So the rumors are true then?" asked Inui with his usual notebook in one hand and a pencil in the other. After his question was confirmed he started to scribble down more notes before looking up again. As he looked up eight girls in black and blue tennis uniforms slowly passed by. All girls turned to look at the crowd standing next to the board and snickered amongst themselves "So were becoming quite popular."

"Ah."

But one girl with long black hair just past by the Hyotei's captain (Atobe) and then went by a stoic boy with an emotionless expression not even looking back, only smirking to herself thinking _"We'll meet someday. And when that day comes, I'll have the pleasure crushing you."_

One year later…

Prefectural Tournament. Atobe vs. Tezuka. At the end of the tie breaker a girl with long black hair and blue eyes stood next to her friend and observed the match quietly.

"_I can't believe that guy is willing to still fight. He's risking his arm not knowing real pain in this world. I guess it was my arrogance that got me this far."_

"Sa-chan!" a girl with long, wavy, red hair said "I wonder who'll win!"

"Seigaku," said Sa-chan and at the same moment, turned around only for the referee to announce Atobe as the winner.

"Ah! Sa-chan, you were wrong! Hyotei won!" said the red head, following her friend.

"Hyotei won this match but they still have to play the deciding match for the team. And Seigaku will win. Understand, Yu-chan?"

"Huh… But isn't that boy too small to play such a rough game?" asked Yu-chan pointing out at Seigaku first year regular.

Sa-chan turned her eyes to said boy and said "That brat can beat anyone when his eyes are like that."

"Huh… Aren't you going to watch the game?" asked Yu-chan.

"I told you that Seigaku will win. There's no point in watching it. Not any more," said Sa-chan again and this time with a depressed look.

"Ah, I see," was Yu-chan's reply. _"What happened to you? You were always so keen about tennis even if the players were a lot worse than you. Is it because_ _of that incident?"_

"And were back at the result board of the Kantou Tournament." stated a reporter

"Ah? Kurōdo Junior High didn't participate this year?" Most teams were astonished at this new piece of information.

"Why? The girls' team were the national champions last year. What happened this year? I thought that girl was strong," commented a random guy in the crowd. The other teams approached the board over hearing the discussion.

"I heard that there was some sort of accident and the captain of the girls' team bailed and disappeared right after the Kantou Tournament . No one really knows what happened but it's really strange."

"Well, maybe our girls' team will be lucky this year since the Kurōdo Junior High bailed. Haha!" said Midoriyamas' team members.

"Hn, whatever. Let's go!" said the captain of Hyotei. _"Pff. Talking about some insignificant stuff. Bunch of idiots."_

Hyotei left and Seigaku stood there for a while to observe the results.

"Our girls' team needs a captain that can lead the team, ne Tezuka?" said the tensai.

"Ah," was his reply.

"But we'll have to wait until high school. Now it is too late for them to reach the top," interrupted Inui.

"Ah, you're right. Let's go!" said the captain.

As our story unfolds, we find ourselves two years after the actual Prince of Tennis events, when all of the regulars have entered high school, where they continue to play tennis for their school to become the no.1 Nation wide. But what will happen if the story goes on not only with the fighting spirit and friendship? What if it involves several stories about love, hate, friendship, death and sacrifice? Wait and see what happens in the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

Before I start the first chapter, I want to make some things clear to the readers. The previous chapter was just a prologue to the beginning of the story and the this story begins two years after the actual Prince of Tennis events, meaning Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, Kawamura (in my story he continues to play tennis), Kikumaru and Oishi are in high schools second year and Kaidoh and Momo are in first year. So, this means that… that's right, for the time being no Echizen in the picture (sorry Ryoma fans but this story puts others in the spotlight). The story will include other side stories, which will have their own chapters. So, basically this is the main story and I would really appreciate some reviews and suggestions. Thank you!

**Chapter 1**

**A new day, a new face… at the tennis courts?**

It is a bright and sunny day before the first day at school starts. Tezuka is walking towards the bus stop from his house and notices that someone has moved to the house just a few blocks away from his own. _"I wonder…" _Was his thoughts, when a certain boy called out to him: "Tezuka! Ready to go for practice? I see someone just moved in. have you met them? " asked Oishi (he lives not far from Tezuka, so they meet each other quite often).

"Ah, I'm ready. And I haven't met the new neighbors, " answered Tezuka with his usual stoic expression.

"I see. So-" Oishi was interrupted by a sudden: "Get out of the way!!!" which resulted with a strong crash, where Tezuka found himself almost loosing balance throwing his tennis bag on the ground. All that he could see afterwards was a slight glimpse of the culprits blue eyes and black hair, which was followed by a rushed: "Sorry!"

"What was that? She didn't even apologize properly! Are you hurt, Tezuka?" asked the worry wart Oishi.

"Ah, I'm fine," was his reply. _"Sigh, I hope I don't run into her again. That was quite a bump, didn't even consider avoiding me, she could've killed someone! If she were in my team I would make her run 100 laps…" _

"Shall we go?" asked Oishi.

"Ah."

**Little intro**

Name: Koyumi Sayaka

Age: 16

Hair: long/black

Eyes: azure blue

Won't say more because everything else will get clear along the story.

**End intro**

Seigaku High School. Evening. Sayaka walking out of the school passing the tennis courts…

"Ahhh… That was close! I almost missed the admission to this school. Hm?" she turned her gaze to the sound of the ball being hit. "Nice sound. Really nice sound," she got lost in her thoughts as she didn't notice someone standing behind her.

"So, you're interested in tennis?" asked an old woman with a pony tail dressed in a sports uniform.

"Ah-" she began but turned away and said: "No, just observing," Sayaka cut off.

"Not interested in the tennis club? I had hoped that you would consider signing for this activity. A, sorry. My names Ryuuzaki Sumire, I'm the coach of the tennis club. You must be new here…" said Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Ah, I'm Koyumi Sayaka. Nice to meet you, Ryuuzaki-sensei. Well, too bad I already signed for a club. Better luck next time! I must go now. Bye! " said Sayaka starting to leave.

"Ah, bye!" said Ruuzaki-sensei. _"Strange. She said she has no interest in tennis, although she had this look. The same as his. Koyumi Sayaka, huh? Where have I heard that name before?" _

"_Oh, crap! That was close! I almost blew it! On top of it all, she's the coach of the tennis club! There's a high possibility that she might know who- No! It has been way too long to remember something like this. But still I have to be more careful. Or else someone might- No! I will definitely not let it happen again! Never! I have to be careful not for my own sake but for the sake of others around me…" _she stopped looking at the sky. "_But still I miss that sound, that place, that feeling… " _Sayaka had an inner conversation while walking home. "A new day and a new life begins tomorrow, Koyumi Sayaka…" she said sighing.

Next day. First day at school. Tezuka, Fuji and Oishi are walking through the school gates having a conversation about yesterdays encounter.

"So, she bumped into you with high speed?" asked Fuji holding his laugh.

"It's not funny, Fuji! Tezuka might have got hurt!" whined Oishi.

"Ah. If I see her again she-" Tezuka was interrupted by a familiar: "Get out of the way!!!" BUMP!!!

Tezuka found himself on the ground sitting and catching a slight glimpse of the same blue eyes and long black hair: "Sorry!" was the only reply.

Fuji found himself laughing at the sight of Tezuka, when he was stopped by his "laugh again and you run laps for the rest of your life" look.

Oishi was in awe as he said: "T-T-That was the g-girl I was talking about…"

Fuji turned his look towards the rushing in high speed girl: "Hmm… She's wearing our school uniform. And I haven't seen her around. She must be new," said the tensai with a smirk on his face. "She seems interesting."

"In what way?" asked Oishi.

"When you see her up close, you'll see what I mean," replied Fuji with an even bigger smile on his face, that made Tezuka and Oishi sweatdrop.

First lesson. Tezukas class.

The class was filled with a lot of students. They were waiting for the teacher. Some girls were talking in whispers about a certain handsome and stoic classmate, basically fangirling him…

Tezuka was sitting in his usual seat sighing in his mind.

"_Huh… So my first day was ruined by a certain person. That was embarrassing, falling like that and especially in front of the school… If I see her in this school again, I swear she'll regret it! "_ that was what Tezuka thought, when the teacher entered the classroom.

"Good morning students! We have a new student in our class and I would like you to meet her. Please, enter." At that point a girl with long black hair and blue eyes entered the class. Let's say all of the boys (except for Tezuka) were in awe when they saw the new student. She was beautiful, not the model type beautiful but the kind and sweat looking beautiful. Her eyes were azure blue and when she smiled everyone just couldn't say a thing.

"I'm Koyumi Sayaka. Nice to meet you," she said caressing her hair with her left hand, which made her look even more attractive.

Tezuka turned his look toward her and recognized the culprit that made him fall this morning on his butt (**author: **hehe, sorry, couldn't hold back).

Sayaka observed the class and her eyes stopped on Tezuka. She felt something familiar about that face, when she remembered, making her sweatdrop.

"_Oh, crap! I bumped into that guy twice and on top of it all the second time was really serious! I hope he doesn't recognize me… Damn! He's looking at me with that "don't think you got away with that" look, "_ Sayaka was screaming in her mind.

"Ok, there's a free seat next to Tezuka-kun. You can sit next to him. Tezuka-kun, raise your hand!" said the teacher pointing to the empty seat. Tezuka raised his hand unwillingly.

"_Why ME?"_ screamed Tezuka in his mind.

"_Oh, crap! He'll kill me because of what happened today!"_ thought Sayaka while walking towards the seat sensing an evil aura around the other girls. _"What's up with them? Not like I killed him already? This is going to be a long day…" _sighed Sayaka while sitting next to Tezuka.

They didn't talk for the rest of the lesson.

"Ok, this ends our first day! You may leave for your club activities. Class dismissed!" said the teacher. "Tezuka-kun! Koyumi-chan! You two stay for a bit," stopped the teacher both of them.

"Is there something you want, sensei?" asked Tezuka.

"Well, I would like you to give Koyumi-chan a tour around the school. After all she's new here and she needs to get accustomed with the school rules and I want you to show her around. Is it ok with you? " asked the teacher.

"Ah," was Tezukas reply_. "Not that I have a choice."_

"It's Ok sensei. I can manage by myself," started Sayaka, when she was cut off by Tezuka: "Let's go Koyumi-san."

"You should except this opportunity. He's a good guide," said the teacher waving in good bye.

"Ah…_Crap! Now I'm stuck with him!"_ thought Sayaka turning her look to Tezuka. _"But I have to admit it he's handsome, though he could smile at least for once. Now he'll make a good -"_

"Are you ready to go?" asked Tezuka cutting Sayaka from her thoughts.

"Ah," said Sayaka rushing behind him.

As they were walking: Tezuka was leading the way and Sayaka was following him, Sayaka observed the bystanders. They were all looking at her and Tezuka, mostly the girls who were omitting an evil aura towards her. _"Huh… Never thought that he is that popular… This may be a problem for me to-"_ Bump! Tezuka stopped and she slightly crashed into his back.

"So, I think I should make some of the school rules clear to you," he started with a serious look. "You're allowed to-" as he started to lecture Sayaka on the rules, she just sighed in her mind: _"Here we go with rules and regulations… Blablablabla. But it doesn't hurt to look at him. Wonder, if he has a girlfriend."_

"Are you listening?" asked Tezuka with a curious look.

"No," said Sayaka.

"Hn, suit yourself," was his reply.

"Say, are you angry about what happened this morning at the school gate?" she asked with a "smile".

Tezuka glared at her for a few seconds and said: "Not really."

"Really? After all I did push you out of the way and the last time you landed on your butt…" she said with sarcasm.

Tezuka just looked away and didn't say a thing, when Sayaka leaned her head to the side that Tezuka had looked away and said: "Ah, you're embarrassed, admit it! "

Tezuka showed a slight shade of pink on his cheeks but still no reaction or anything.

"Ok, I'll apologize properly…" started Sayaka as she bowed in front of him and said: "I'm really sorry! I was in a hurry both of the times and I just didn't care who's in front of me. I'm usually like that when I'm striving for something. I don't care who blocks my way I still overcome them no matter the cost," she ended still bowing down.

Tezuka widened his eyes and thought: _"She is respectful. I guess I can forgive her."_

"Ah, it's okey. I have no broken bones, so don't apologize any more," he said.

Sayaka raised her head and said with a bright smile: "That's great! Thanks! So if this is clear could you tell me the most important exits in this school after club activities?"

"Ah," he started, "the main entrance is closed after four o'clock but you can find an exit if you pass the tennis courts, most of the students use that exit for some reason-"

"_Gee, I wonder "why" …"_ thought Sayaka while she sweatdropped.

"The other exit is on the South wing, past the football field and another one is-" Tezuka was interrupted by a sudden: "Nyaaaa! Tezuka! Aren't you coming to practice? Who's your cute friend?" it was Kikumaru Eiji who first clung on Tezukas shoulder then looked at Sayaka with burning interest while jumping in excitement.

"Ah, this is a new student in my class. Koyumi Sayaka," said Tezuka.

Eiji grabbed Sayakas hand and said: "Nice to meet you, Koyumi-chan! I'm Kikumaru Eiji. Class 2-C."

"Nice to meet you, Kikumaru-san!" said Sayaka surprised by his intensity.

"You can call me Eiji!" said the happy-go-lucky boy in front of her.

"Ah…" said Sayaka.

"Kikumaru, we have practice," Tezuka started, "I just have to finish explaining to Koyumi-sa-" he was interrupted by Sayaka.

"It's okey. I'll manage somehow. Anyway I have club activities, too. So I'll go ahead. Thanks for the tour, Tezuka-san!" said Sayaka while turning to Eiji: "Nice meeting you, Eiji-san."

"What club are you in?" asked Eiji.

"Secret…" said Sayaka while pointing finger and winking at him, which made Eiji blush slightly.

"Anyway… I'll see you guys sometime later! Bye!" and she ran off.

"Ah," said Tezuka.

Eiji was looking at him with a smile and said: "She's nice, ne, Tezuka?"

Tezuka looked at him with a curious look and turned around to leave for practice. "Ahhh!!! Wait for me!!!"

Sayaka was in the gymnastic hall, where she was looking for a suitable ball to practice with. But there weren't any left. She was wearing a blue gymnastic outfit which perfectly contrasted her body structure and slightly matched the color of her eyes. She let her hair loose for a while, so she could make a more comfortable pony tail.

"Sensei, can I practice with a smaller ball?" asked Sayaka.

"How small?" asked the teacher. Sayaka showed the size of the ball with her hands and the teacher said that it will be okey.

"Then I'll borrow the ball from the other club," she said while leaving the hall and heading towards the tennis courts.

"_Now to ask the captain for permission- Hm? What's the squealing and fangirling over there?"_ she thought while trying to see what's happening there, when she saw Tezuka playing a match with a boy, who was wearing the same shirt with short black hair and looked like a motherly-type in her aspect. _"Ah, no wonder… Now, who's the current captain here?"_ she looked around. _"Guess I'll ask one of the girls…"_ she then walked towards one of the girls and asked who the captain of the tennis team is. The girl just stared at her with stupidity and pointed out to Tezuka and said: "Are you even human? Any girl who came to this school in her first day already knew everything about Tezuka-sama!"

"Ah, thanks…" said Sayaka while walking a bit to the side so that she wouldn't get mobbed or anything. _"-sama? So he's that popular. Should have guessed that he's the captain even-"_

"Kyaaaaa!!! Tezuka-sama!!!" some girls screamed, while the boys ended their match. Sayaka was tired of the crowed in front of the gate and she had to get in somehow, so she climbed to the top of the gate and sat there, her legs hanging over the fence. At that moment the coach asked the girls to leave, so that they could practice.

"Finally, some peace," said Inui.

"I guess Tezuka is even more popular in high school than in junior high, ne Oishi?" said Fuji with a tensaish smirk on his face.

"Ah," said Oishi while wiping his sweat with the towel.

"Ne, not everyone is head over heals about Tezuka-san!" said Sayaka still on top of the fence.

The regulars turned to her and were a bit surprised about the sight: a girl standing up on the fence and walking around.

"Hey! That's dangerous! You better get down from there!" said Kawamura.

"None club members must leave the courts," said Tezuka with his usual expression.

Sayaka just smiled and said: "But I'm not IN the courts… I'm in a place somewhere between the courts and the outside of the courts. So you can't say that I'm trespassing. Ne, Eiji-san?" she said it while caressing her hair with her left hand.

"A-Ah," said Eiji.

"Oi, Eiji-senpai! Who's is that?" asked Momo while staring at her.

"That's Koyumi Sayaka. A new student in Tezukas class," said Eiji.

"She's a beauty, a serious beauty," said Momo with his eyes widened, "But why Tezuka-buchous class? Not fair! And why did she call you Eiji-san?" he whined afterwards.

Tezuka ignored the conversation and turned back to his and Sayakas discussion: "Still, you're interrupting our practice and I would like you to-"

"Don't say that. I just came to ask a favor from the captain, " said Sayaka.

"What is it that you want?" asked Tezuka while pointing the others with his "go back to your practice look". Sayaka saw that and jumped off the fence, which made the others turn around, even the none regulars switched their attention to the scene. Sayaka headed towards Tezuka and said: "I just wanted to borrow one tennis ball, please."

"What for?" he asked.

"For my practice, please," she said while putting her both hands together.

"No, this is a tennis ball. You can't do gymnastics with it," said Tezuka with a slight irritation.

"My sensei said that it's no pro-"

"No."

Silence…

"If I prove to you that I can do some gymnastic moves with the ball, will you lend it to me?" she asked looking this time seriously.

Tezuka looked at her a bit surprised: _"Gymnastic moves? With a tennis ball? She can't be serious?"_

"You will lend me it then, ne, Tezuka-bu-ch-ou?" she asked while moving to Tezuka so close that she was a few centimeters away from him.

All the onlookers were in awe and couldn't believe that some new girl had the guts to go "this" close to Tezuka. _"Who the hell is she?"_ was what everyone asked themselves and sweat dropping at the same time.

This made Tezuka blush a bit and he stumbled on the answer a bit when he said: "Fine. Here." He gave her the ball.

"Thank you, Tezuka-buchou," she said with a smile and started to show some moves with the ball. She made the ball spin and roll on her both arms as she let the ball roll down to her toes. Then she leaned with her head down and lifted her leg with the ball up so the ball rolled through all her body to her right hand. When she finished, she stood straight and said: "This ones just perfect."

Everyone else couldn't say a word, even the tensai Fuji opened his eyes and was surprised of what he saw.

Tezuka widened his eyes in astonishment and said: "Fine, you can have the ball. But I expect you to-"

"-return it after the practice, ne, Tezuka-buchou? I'll give it back, don't worry. I'll see you then! Bye!" she said as she ran off to her practice.

Tezuka stood there for a while, when he noticed that no one was practicing.

"Neglecting your practice, huh?" he said slightly angry. Everyone shrugged and were ready for the worst to come.

"Everyone 20 laps around the courts!"

"Ahh, that wasn't even our fault!" said one of the none regulars.

"But that girl was seriously something else!" said Momo.

"Ah, and she's very attractive," said Fuji with a smile, "Ne, Inui?"

"Ii, data. There's a 90% chance that all the guys in our school will be talking about her and a 10% chance that the girls will be sending death glares towards her tomorrow," said Inui while writing something down.

"That's something only Inui would say," said Fuji while turning to look at Tezuka: _"Sa, I wonder if Koyumi-chan has something in mind regarding a certain someone. Not every girl has the guts to come close to Tezuka. But she even surprised him… She's definitely interesting. I will keep an eye on her for a while. "_ Thought Fuji, while smiling with his evil tensaish smile.

Everyone started running their laps… But most of them were still asking about the new girl in school and didn't care about the running anymore.

**Preview**

Sayaka has to give the ball to Tezuka back, so she waits till the practice is over… The next days for her will be a little rough because of some fangirls… But will she be put down to her place before one of the girls in her school? Or will she just ignore everything? Will she even make any friends there? Also intro to another story…

Read and find out!!!

**Authors note: **

I know the chapter is long and the descriptions too, but I wanted to write it like this so that the readers could get an impression of what is going on. Sorry, for the lack of info on Sayaka everything will get clear during the story.

I would really love some reviews as well as some suggestions, likes and dislikes.

This is my first story, so I don't mind if someone criticizes some things. We all learn from mistakes. So, please review. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

I would like to thank Milisante and demonsadist for the reviews and suggestions. I will try to keep in mind what you wrote and do my best. About Saya-chan: she may seem at the very start all high and mighty but as you will see later in the story she has a secret that only she knows. Yes, she may become a Mary Sue or maybe not but if I tell everything about her now it would be meaningless for me to write this story. Anyway, if I go too far and you think I should stop, than say so because I just started writing because I wanted to see how far I can go with my own fantasy by writing it down…

To all the readers: I'm sorry for the late updates, it is due to my lack of free time as I'm studying Chinese and most of my time is devoted to that right now, so please be patient. I'll update as soon as possible…

Thank you!

**Last chapter**

Sayaka had her first day in high school, where she bumped into Tezuka the second time. She then is shown around the school after which she heads towards her club activity. She then asks Tezuka a tennis ball for her practice and promises to return it afterwards. What will happen next? Let's find out!

**Chapter 2**

**Tennis=Love/Love=Tennis**

**a.k.a**

**Of love and hate**

After the practice…

Sayaka was on her way to give the ball back to the captain of the tennis team_. "Geez! Sayaka, why a tennis ball? What were you thinking? There are a lot of other balls to use, like a volleyball… I guess, this is the first thing that pops into your head when you hear the word "ball"…Huh…"_ as she thinks about her stupidity, she approaches the tennis courts, where she finds Tezuka and a girl talking. But it wasn't an ordinary daily conversation, Sayaka knew because she saw the way the girl was all shy and blushing in 100 shades of pink. Sayaka decided to hide herself behind one of the tennis courts but still not too far so that she could hearboth of them. Basically, she was eavesdropping…

"Ano, Tezuka-sama… I-I really like you!" the girl said rushing her words and closing her eyes in hopes of a response.

"I'm sorry," was all that Tezuka said not showing even a slight bit of change in his usual expression.

Sayaka widened her eyes in surprise because she thought the girl was serious about the confession. She felt sorry for her, and then leaned on the fence not looking at them anymore.

"_He sure has a cold personality. What is it with all his stoicism? Doesn't he get tired of being serious all the time? I know I got tired. After people experience some sort of tragedy they change, they change to that point where you live your life to the fullest because you might not know what will happen tomorrow or the day after that. You try to avoid trouble but never neglect the fact that you're alive and want to be noticed."_ Sayaka pulls out her necklace and looks at it with sad eyes: _"It was all my fault and I won't make the same mistake again. Never." _Closes her eyes and sighs: _"I guess this will be embed into my memory for the rest of my life…" _She puts away her necklace and notices that the girl had left. Sayaka walks towards Tezuka.

"Tezuka-san, here is the ball as promised," she says handing the ball to Tezuka.

"Ah, thanks," takes the ball, "Did something happen?"

"Ah, nothing. Why do you ask?" asked Sayaka.

"You seem a bit different than earlier," said Tezuka with a monotone voice as usual.

Sayaka blushed slightly: _"He noticed?"_ she slapped herself mentally and said: "You're imagining things! I'm the same as earlier! Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Tezuka-san. Bye!"

"Ah," said Tezuka, when Sayaka turned around and walked away.

As Sayaka reaches the gates she's already in her thoughts: _"What the hell, Sayaka! You never blush in front of a guy no matter how cool he is! Why him? Why now?"_ she stopped and looked slightly disturbed: _"No way could he see through me! No way in hell could anyone ever see through me! But HE just did. He's quite a guy, Tezuka Kunimitsu…"_

On the next day. Sayaka is walking to her class, sensing a few death glares being sent at her: _"Huh… I shouldn't have went that far yesterday. I should avoid talking to Tezuka for a while, if I don't want any trouble."_ Sayaka entered the classroom, as she reached her desk, a random girl came up to her with an arrogant look.

"Do you want something?" asked Sayaka with an innocent smile.

"I should be asking YOU that question!" said the girl looking with intensity at Sayaka.

"Huh…" she sighed, "It depends on the circumstances: I would want to borrow something from him; ask him a favor; ask him for help, etc.-"

"That's not what I meant!" said the girl becoming slightly angry.

"Then what do you mean?" said Sayaka playing dumb.

"Look here. If you ever go near Tezuka-sama again, you'll regret it! I won't let some new girl take him away!" after saying this (almost screaming though) she left. Sayaka stood there for a while a bit surprised: _"So, she considers me her rival, huh? Huh… Just what I need. Great! I really don't have time to deal with this, so I'll just ignore it…"_ She sat down and at that moment Tezuka came into the class and greeted her. She did the same but didn't say anything else.

During lunch break Sayaka went to get something to drink as s he bumped into the same girl that came up to her in the morning.

"What now?" asked Sayaka feeling a bit irritated.

"I heard that you sit next to Tezuka-sama," said the girl.

"And…?"

"How dare you?" she raised her hand to hit her but was stopped by someone else's hand.

"Don't forget the school rules, Reiko-san. No fighting in school, got it?" said the girl with dark blue hair, which was tied into a pony tail.

"Hn! I don't care! I'm going to show her who stands next to Tezuka-sama and who's not suited for him!"

"Stands next to him? You're sure one to talk! If you really think you're worth his time, then you should get real! If you can easily be irritated by some new girl, who sits next to him only because the teacher pointed the seat, then you're wasting your time even bothering about him. If you want him to recognize you, you should concentrate on the things you lack and overcome anything that stands in your way! But right now you're just being bitchy over some insignificant stuff!" Sayaka took a deep breath. Reiko stood there for a moment in stupidity not knowing what to say or do.

"You should think about it," said Sayaka and walked away. The girl who stopped Reiko's hand was also surprised and followed Sayaka.

"_Geez! I can't believe girls are like that! That really pissed me off"_

"Hey! Wait a second!" called the same girl with dark blue hair. Sayaka turned around.

"What is it?"

"Huh, that was great how you tolled Hanazono Reiko-san off! She thinks Tezuka-san belongs to her. She always does the same thing to every girl even tries to get near Tezuka-san," said the girl taking a breath.

"Huh…"

"Ah, sorry! My name's Shinomiya Yumi, class 2-B, nice to meet you!" she said with a smile.

"Huh, I'm Koyumi Sayaka, nice to meet you. And thanks back there. If it weren't for you, I would've got hit and probably got into trouble on my second day. That wouldn't be good at all," said Sayaka.

"No problem. I'm actually glad that someone like you is in our school," she said while they both started walking.

"Why? On my first day I made almost the whole school my enemy… All I did was ask Tezuka-san for a tennis ball for my practice, not like I hugged him or anything…" said Sayaka with slight sarcasm.

"Huh…"

"Speaking of which… I hope you're not a TEZUKA-SAMA fangirl?" Sayaka stopped and looked at her.

"Ah, no I'm not," said Yumi calmly but looking a bit flushed.

"Hou, I see. So, you like someone el-"

"Saa, if it isn't Koyumi-chan?" she was interrupted by the tensai Fuji. "I had hoped to meet you again…"

"And you are…? I think I've seen you somewhere…"

"Ah, yesterday at the courts. Fuji Syusuke, class 2-B."

"Huh, nice to meet you," Sayaka didn't like the way he smiled.

"I see you've made some friends already," he turned to Yumi, "Hello, Yumi-san."

"H-Hello, Fuji-san," said Yumi blushing slightly and looking at her feet. Sayaka saw that and smiled for a split second. The school bell rang at that moment.

"Well, I guess we'll see each other sometime, ne, Yumi-chan?" said Sayaka.

"Huh? Ah."

"See you, Fuji-san!" said Sayaka while rushing back to her class.

"Ah, Koyumi-san! Wai-"

"Koyumi is fine! We'll see each other again!" said Sayaka while waving. _"So, she has a crush on Fuji-san. That's cute!"_

For the rest of the day Sayaka avoided talking to Tezuka, so she wouldn't have to deal with Hanazono Reiko again. After the club activity she used the exit where she had to pass the tennis courts. Not because of a certain stoic captain but because she lives in that direction.

When she passed the tennis courts she saw Yumi practicing on her own. Apparently everyone else had left for home. Yumi was hitting the ball against the wall. _"She's good,"_ was what Sayaka thought. Yumi stopped and tried to remember the form of the swing, when she noticed Sayaka standing there.

"Ah, Koyumi-san!"

"I said, Koyumi is fine," said Sayaka approaching Yumi, "So, you're in the tennis club, huh? You're quite good! I bet you're the captain of the team!" Yumi looked a bit depressed. Sayaka was a bit surprised: "What's wrong?"

"I'm the vice-captain," started Yumi.

"That's not so bad. You might just become the cap-"

"No. We don't even have one. And I'm the one who's in charge for the time being. But I can't make our team stronger. Everything's a mess! I can't do it anymore! The District Tournament starts soon and we're not even ready! I guess we'll never be able to beet Kurōdo High. We'll never reach the top..." Yumi's eyes were filled with tears.

Sayaka's eyes widened when she heard Yumi mentioning the name "Kurōdo High", she felt sympathy for her and said: "Don't give up! I'm sure you'll find a way to work things out. After all you want a certain someone to recognize you, right?" Yumi raised her head with a surprised look: "How-"

"I have already said this to a certain person today during lunch break: if you really wish for someone to recognize you, you will overcome anything that stands in your way, no matter the cost," said Sayaka with a smile.

"What can I do to make them play tennis seriously? They only entered the club because of their interest for certain boys on the boys' team. They're just not serious about the sport at all. That's why we need a captain or at least one person who would motivate them on playing."

"_I guess, it can't be helped…"_ thought Sayaka. "Why do you even like tennis so much? Is it because of-"

"No! I have been playing tennis since I was 6! I always loved to reach for the ball and give my whole strength into the game! So don't put me on the same level as those amateurs! " said Yumi a bit raged.

Sayaka was a bit surprised by her reply but at the same time she was happy because Yumi reminded her of someone she knows.

"I don't know what's so special about tennis anyway," Sayaka started as she picked one of the balls lying on the ground.

"Have you even tried playing?" asked Yumi.

"Well… no. Never," said Sayaka. Yumi handed her the racket which she was holding: "Here. I'll teach you and I bet that you'll like it." Sayaka stumbled a bit but still took the racket with her right hand.

"Try hitting the ball against the wall," said Yumi as she stepped back. Sayaka hit the ball with an underhand serve and hit the wall, then she continued to hit it with her forehand, she hit again and again and again…

"_S-She's quite good! I'm sure she-"_ thought Yumi while watching her hitting the ball continuously. Sayaka stopped and turned to Yumi.

"You lied about not playing tennis before, didn't you?" asked Yumi.

"W-What are you saying? This is my first time."

"That's a lie. Because the way you hit the ball isn't something a total amateur could do. And another thing… Your arms and shoulders are well trained for playing tennis. I can tell because I have met a lot of girls who play tennis and their upper body structure is very similar," said Yumi while approaching Sayaka.

"_Hm. I guess I really can't help it…"_ Sayaka sighed: "Ok, I lied about it. I played tennis a long time ago but not anymore."

"It would be great if you'd signed for the tennis club! YOU would definitely motivate the other girls to play seriously! After all most of them are Tezuka-sans' fangirls and you actually approached him and now they're- "

"Wait a second! I have no intention on signing in! I have already signed for the gymnastic club," said Sayaka trying to get herself out of this.

"Huh… And I thought you would help me since I saved you from you getting into trouble on your second day… " Yumi started sulking.

"_Huh… I hate to admit it but she has a point. I do owe her for that. And I don't like to be in debt to someone. I guess I have no choice…"_ Sayaka put her hand on Yumi's left shoulder and said: "Ok, I'll sign for the tennis club but only for one month not more, got it?"

"Really?!" Yumi became rather cheerful and grabbed Sayakas hands: "Thank you!!!"

"Huh… But I also want to continue gymnastic. Do you think I'm allowed to have two club activities?"

"Sure. I don't think it's a problem. If you manage your time then I guess it'll be fine. By the way… Why aren't you playing tennis anymore?" said Yumi. Sayaka's expression became a bit depressed as she looked away saying: "It's personal." Yumi looked for a second a bit lost not knowing what to say. Then Sayaka turned back and said with a fake smile: "Ok, then I'll sign up tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow, Shinomiya!" said Sayaka while breaking free from Yumi's hands.

"You can call me Yumi! Ah, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Ok, Bye!" Sayaka turned around and left.

Sayaka's home.

"I'm home!"

"Ah, Sayaka! How was your day!" asked her father who was reading a book.

"It was fun! In one way or another…" she mumbled the last sentence.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I'll go to my room! If you need anything, just call!" said Sayaka while walking up the stairs.

"I will," said her father while getting back to his book.

Sayaka entered her room, closed the door and leaned on it for a while, and then she walked towards her closet and opened it. She took a big bag out of it, which was a tennis bag. She looked at it for a while and then fell on her bed and covered her face with both of her hands. _"What in the world are you doing, Sayaka? I thought you were finished with tennis because of what happened two years ago. Why now?"_ her face was still covered by her hands and tears started flowing down her cheeks: "I'm sorry, okaa-san…"

**Preview for the next chapter**

We will leave THIS story for a while and skip to another one… Namely, a story which has a similar start but a different development.

In the next chapter we will find ourselves in Hyotei. The first day at school, new students, new interests and acquaintances… What will happen if Atobe stumbles upon a person who is almost as arrogant and popular as him? A person who isn't afraid to insult him in front of the whole school, mainly the tennis club? Will a war start between the both of them?Read and find out!


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors note**

Muahahahahaha!!! And the war starts! Sorry, I'm in good spirits today!

I'll try to make this chapter as good as possible. I hope that I can come up with some funny situations…

As the preview for this chapter said, we'll leave Seigaku for a while and turn to Hyotei, where a similar story between two people begins…Or maybe not so similar… Well, let's start!

**Chapter 3**

**Stepping across the lines**

It's the same nice and sunny afternoon before the day when school starts.

"DAMN IT!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I OVERSLEPT!!!" screamed a girl with long, red, wavy hair, which was all messy and her bangs were covering her eyes (actually most of her face, that you couldn't even spot her eyes). She was running towards Hyotei: "Damn! Red light! Change, change, green, green…" she said continuously making the bystanders step a few meters away from her, "…green… DAMN IT, I ORDER YOU TO CHANGE, YOU BLOODY LIGHT!!!" the light changed to green and she disappeared in an instant leaving a trail of dust behind her…

**Intro**

_Name_: Aihara Yuki

_Hair:_ long, wavy/ red (usually tied in an upper pony tail so that her lower hair is loose)

_Eyes:_ red

_Hobbies_: hmmm… sports, just one actually (you'll get the picture which one in the story)

_Family:_ rich (not as rich as Atobe's though), her mother is a president of a company.

_Siblings_: none (has a cousin)

Hope you get starting picture of her. Everything else will come up as thing develop.

**End intro**

Back to Yuki rushing to Hyotei…

As she enters the school gates, she stops hanging her head down to take a deep breath from all the running: "Huh… I made it! Now to find the principles office…" She starts walking towards the entrance, as she reaches the door, she pulls on the handle: _"Damn! It's locked! I guess I'll find another entrance…"_

She then goes around the corner, passes the football field and finds another entrance, which was to her surprise: _"Locked! Damn YOU! God, I'm running out of time to submit the papers!_" She starts walking quite fast looking at her watch. As she passes the tennis courts, she looks away for a moment wondering where an entrance could be and BUMP! Yuki falls on her butt: "Ouch! That hurt…Sorry!"

She looked up so she could see who she had crashed into and saw a handsome boy with grayish purple hair dressed in a sports uniform. Yuki thought that he will give her a hand and ask whether she's okey but instead: "Watch where you're going! Ore-sama almost fell because of your waltzing into him!"

"_Geez! I know it was my fault but he could at least be a little bit considerate of the situation and asked whether I'm fine when landing on my butt!"_ Yuki thought while standing up: "I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

Atobe raised an eyebrow starting with his usual arrogant voice: "Ah? You didn't see ORE-SAMA? How rude is that? Everyone who walks passed Ore-sama always notices him. Well, I guess it can't be helped… Since you're here I guess you want to take a picture of Ore-sama because no girl just passes the courts without doing so. And if you think you can fool Ore-sama by bumping into Ore-sama and pretending not noticing Ore-sama, you're wrong-"

"_Geez!!! Why do people like him go to this school? Is he mentally ill or something? Why does he refer to himself as "Ore-sama"? And what's worse he said "Ore-sama" thrice in one sentence!!! What's with his attitude?"_ thought Yuki slightly twitching her eye: "Hey! Could you stop spouting this nonsense? I already apologized, didn't I? So stop making up some sort of random story about ME wanting to take a picture of YOU! That won't happen even in a 100 years!"

At that moment Oshitari and Mukahi approached the both of them.

"Oi, Atobe! Having trouble with one of your fangirls?" asked Oshitari raising an eyebrow by the sight of Yuki's hair. _"Fangirl? In his dreams!!!"_ thought Yuki.

"Hn! She's the trouble maker! After she landed on her butt, she's accusing me being at fault!" said Atobe with putting an arrogant smirk on his face_. "What the hell? He's going way too far!!!"_ screamed Yuki in her mind.

"Whoa! Say, woman, does your hair look like this all the time or were you caught in a tornado? Haha!" said Mukahi leaning closer towards Yuki to look at her face but because of her messy hair he couldn't distinguish where her eyes were.

_"This guy's even worse!!! I won't take it!!! You can humiliate ME but not my HAIR!!!"_ She looked up at Atobe and said: "You, mole diva! When I bumped into you I said I was sorry but now I take my words back! What are you? A 3 year old, referring to himself in 3rd person? You need to get brain checked!!!"

"What was that? Ore-sama is not a 3 year old! You were the one who didn't see Ore-sama! How dare you insult Ore-sama! Ore-sama demands that Ore-sama gets an apology!!!" said Atobe raising his voice to an extent that the other regulars who were practicing turned their attention to the argument. Mukahi tried to hold his laughter about the "mole diva" when Atobe looked at him with the "laugh and you run 500 laps" look.

"You just said "Ore-sama twice!!! That officially makes you a 3 year old! And who are YOU to demand something? A high class MOLE DIVA?" said Yuki calming down a bit turning a bit arrogant.

"ORE-SAMA IS NOT A MOLE DIVA! ORE-SAMA HAS A NAME!" screamed Atobe widening his eyes.

"Hou… If I recall that guy with the glasses called you… I think it was KING OF BABOONS," said Yuki with a smirk on her face. Mukahi couldn't take it anymore and started laughing while holding his stomach: "hahahaha! Sorry, Atobe! King of baboons!"

"Mukahi! Oshitari! 587 laps! Now!!!" ordered Atobe.

"Eh? I didn't-" started Oshitari when Atobe cut him off with his "shut up and run" look. Oshitari just sighed and joined Mukahi. At that moment the coach called for everyone.

Atobe turned to the red haired girl and said: "This is NOT over, woman!"

"Whatever, mole diva," said Yuki turning around and leaving. Atobe's eye twitched: "I'll burry her!" He returned to the courts, where the coach let everyone go from practice. All the regulars started to leave. "Oshitari! Mukahi! Don't forget your laps!" said Atobe still pissed off about what happened.

"Huh… He didn't have to punish us for this! It's that entire girl's fault for making me laugh!" said Mukahi while running.

"But she sure had guts to insult Atobe. I haven't seen her around in school… Guess she's new. She seems interesting…" said Oshitari.

"In what way? She's just some random girl, who's not even attractive. She'll end up being another Atobe fangirl eventually…" said Mukahi.

"Saa, I wonder…" said Oshitari smiling a bit tensaish. _"I wonder how this will develop. "_

Back to Yuki…

"_Geez!!! This was the worst day!!! I almost missed the submission because of that MOLE DIVA! Just because he's good looking, doesn't mean he can look down on people! Whatever! People like him don't deserve my attention!"_ Yuki walked all the way home cursing this day, especially Atobe. But little did she know that this was only the beginning…

Next day… Bright and sunny! Why? Because this is the first day school starts! For some it is bright, for some it is… not.

Atobe walks through the school gates as usual. He gets several "Atobe-sama!!!" screams as usual. Gets surrounded by girls, who are handing him their home made lunches as…usual. Walks to his classroom, opens the door and, not as usual as always, hears some sort of astonishments and "whoa's" from the other end of the hallway. Atobe ignores it and walks into his classroom and sits at his usual desk.

_"Another year starts, huh? Nothing changes… The same class, the same lessons, the same fangirling… I wonder if my life will end up being like this…It would be even better this way,"_ were Atobe's thoughts when the teacher came in.

"Good morning, students! We will be having a new student today in our class, so I would like you to greet her and make her feel comfortable here," said the teacher, "Please, come in, Aihara-san." At that moment a girl with long, wavy red hair came into the class. Atobe turned his look at her: _"Why do I have the feeling I saw her somewhere?"_ The girl had red eyes and her upper hair was carefully tied into a pony tail, her lower hair was loose and it shined when she came into the sunlight.

"My name is Aihara Yuki. Nice to meet you." she smiled for a second as her smile withered when she saw a certain someone looking at her with widened eyes and an open mouth trying to say something. _"Eeek!!! Why is HE in this class!!!"_ she knew she had to stay cool, she didn't want this day ruined as well.

"_HER!!! The one who dared to insult Ore-sama in front of the whole team!!! So, we meet again, Aihara Yuki…huh?"_

"There is free seat behind Atobe-san. You may proceed to it. Ah, Atobe-san raise your hand!" said the teacher pointing to Atobe.

"_No way! I have to go passed MOLE DIVA!"_ as she walked towards her seat, she passed Atobe trying not to give him any kind of look when she tripped over his bag almost falling but still maintaining her balance.

"Is something wrong, Aihara-san?" asked the teacher.

"Ah, nothing," she said with a fake smile sitting down. Atobe just smirked for a second and Yuki got the idea what was going on. _"This is going to be a long, long, long year…"_ she sighed while cursing a certain someone who made her transfer to this school.

**Preview for the next chapter**

We are still in Hyotei… Yuki just had her first day at school and it already turned into a chaos! She meets the arrogant boy again and it already starts off with revenge. Yuki ignores it at first but then gets back at him. What will happen during the next two weeks? Will Hyotei survive the clash between Yuki and Atobe?

What's this? Atobe isn't the only one who has a herd of fans? Where did she come from? This is the start of Atobe's not so usual days… If you're curious then… Read and find out!

**Authors note**

Sorry, that this chapter is a bit shorter than usual (buah...this word already gets on my nerves!!! sorry... :D). I had the plan to divide this slight intro into two chapters before going back to the main story because I wanted to make the readers a bit curious about how these stories are linked and connect them by chapters parallel so that I wouldn't have to do flashbacks of the previous. Basically, I do this to make it easier to follow.

If some things weren't original enough then: sorry! It is due to the fact that most of the situations are already known to many people and it is also hard to find something funny because of the cultural differences. So, please, take note of this and review!

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors note**

Thanks for reviewing, Milisante!!! Hope you like the story… :) Anyways, this chapter is going to be rather long, so… prepare yourself with some tea, snacks and…CANDY!!! Yay, long live SUGAR!!! Sorry, I'm in good spirits again :D!!! Let the war continue!!!

**Last time**

We left the main story for one other, that is in Hyotei. We get introduced to one new character: Aihara Yuki, who's a new student in Hyotei. The day before school started she bumped into Atobe and it already turned into a clash between two arrogant people (a one totally egoistical diva, other with the "I won't bow to anyone" attitude). On her first day at school she already countered the same person, which started off with revenge. What will happen during the rest of the day and the next two weeks? Let's find out. Ready… start!!!

**Chapter 4**

**Rooftops**

The same bright and sunny first school day… Somehow it already turned a bit cloudy. Yuki was sitting behind Atobe trying to concentrate on the things the teacher was telling but: _"I can't believe that mole diva is in this class! Why, God? Why did you turn your back on me the second day in a row?!"_ thought Yuki. _"Whatever… I don't have time to deal with him. He's just a nuisance. I bet with his entire attitude and his "Ore-sama" proclamations, he has no place for a BRAIN-"_

"Can anyone tell me one of the famous authors in Europe, who was part of the "Storm and stress period"?" asked the teacher in hopes of an answer. "Aihara-san, could answer this question?" Yuki stood up at that moment. _"See, I thought so, he has no BRAIN…"_

"Yes, it is Shiller," said Yuki smiling, when Atobe raised his hand and the teacher pointed to him: "You have something to add?" Yuki was a bit surprised when he stood up and said: "Yes, actually one of them is also Goethe. Although Shiller was famous, he wasn't as successful as Goethe."

"Just because people most often prefer to read Goethe, doesn't mean that Shiller was unsuccessful. Most of Shiller's novels are made into plays," said Yuki while intensifying her look towards Atobe.

"Thank you, Atobe-san, Aihara-san. You may sit down. Both of the answers are correct-"

Yuki sat down a bit irritated: _"I guess, his looks are not the only thing that makes him popular…"_ For the rest of the lesson Yuki tried to avoid thinking about what happened.

When it was time for lunch break, she wanted to get something to drink, when she was stopped by a group of boys and girls of her class.

"Ne, Aihara-san, do you play volleyball by any chance?" asked one boy.

"Y-Yes… But how-" started Yuki a bit surprised by the good guess. At the same time Atobe was surrounded by some girls from different classes and couldn't help but over hear the conversation. After all, he was a bit pissed off at her that she dared to talk back at him.

"I knew it! You're the same Aihara Yuki from Kurōdo High, aren't you? You were the captain of the volleyball team 3 years in a row in Junior High," said the same boy.

"What? Really? No way!" said everyone who heard at once.

"No way! I'm your fan! I always admired you!" said another boy approaching Yuki.

"Why did you transfer to Hyotei?"

"Did you sign up for the volleyball club?"

Everyone's attention basically turned to Yuki leaving Atobe outside. That made Atobe's eye twitch as he started to approach the group which surrounded Yuki: "Ah? Did I here correct? Someone is a fan of a different school?" That made some of the students step back clearing the path for the "king".

"Well… not a different school… emm… she's my idol and I admire her-"

"That's the same thing, isn't it?" said Atobe looking at the accused classmate with an arrogant look, "Tch! Idolizing this flame head. Hn!"

"Hou… Don't tell me you're jealous?" asked Yuki crossing her hands and putting a smirk on her face.

"Who? Ore-sama? Jealous? Tha-"

"Then it doesn't matter who they idolize. It's their choice. Whether the person they are a fan of comes from a different school or the same, it doesn't matter."

"Ah? Don't give Ore-sama a lecture, flame head!" said Atobe intensifying his look towards her.

Yuki slightly twitched: "Whatever, m-o-l-e-d-i-v-a…" Most of the students stepped a few steps away sensing evil rising between those two. After a minute of a mental showdown they both went their own way. As Yuki started to leave the classroom one of the classmates stopped her asking: "Ne, Aihara-san, it seems you're the first one to have no interest in Atobe… Want to go on a date?"

Yuki twitched: _"In your dreams!"_

"Well, excuse me. You're in my way," she said with an innocent smile and just went passed him. _"Tch! In his dreams!"_ she thought while walking towards the roof, _"Like I would ever go on a date with HIM!" _Yuki opened the door and walked towards the fence, she stopped halfway, spread her arms feeling the slight breeze, which brought a peaceful look on her face.

_"I would give anything if I could make everyday as sunny as this one…"_ Yuki sat down and leaned against the fence closing her eyes. She didn't want to think about anything, just stay there for a while alone not bothered by anyone. When she was about to take a deep breath, she remembered that the lunch break is about to end. She got up and rushed down the stairs. As she turned around the corner she bumped into someone but didn't fall on her butt because that person grabbed her hand preventing her from falling. To her surprise, as she looked up she saw the same two boys who were with Atobe yesterday. The one with glasses was holding her hand: "That was close… You seem to like bumping into people, miss…" Oshitari said while leaning closer to her.

"Oi, Yuushi, we don't have time for this," said the red haired boy.

"Ah. I just wanted to say hello to this lady while I have the chance," said Oshitari letting go of her hand.

"_What's with him?"_ thought Yuki, "Well, sorry for liking to bump into people," said Yuki with slight sarcasm. Oshitari raised an eyebrow. Mukahi wanted to say something, when Yuki started again: "Thanks for catching me and sorry for the trouble." The school bell rang. Yuki rushed back to her class. Oshitari did the same when Mukahi asked him: "Ne, who was that, Yuushi? You seem to know her."

"Ah, the same girl who insulted Atobe yesterday…"

"Eeek!!! No way! HER?" said Mukahi running after Oshitari in disbelief.

When the last lesson was over it was time for some club activities. As Atobe entered the dressing room, all of the regulars were a bit scared of the look which Atobe had. It even made Shishido sweat drop.

"She pisses Ore-sama off! I swear she's dead!" said Atobe while changing into his shirt.

"A-Atobe, what are you so pissed off about? Did something happen?" asked Oshitari.

"Ah, that girl from yesterday is in my class…"

"Ahh… Her… That isn't that bad-"

"That's the worst!!! She always corrects Ore-sama's answers as if he's wrong!!!" said Atobe turning to Oshitari and slamming on the bench.

Oshitari sighed: "Well, it only proves that she's smart and has a bit wider knowledge than you do-"

"No one is smarter than Ore-sama!!! Ore-sama will prove that Ore-sama is correct when Ore-sama answers!" said Atobe grinnig his teeth a bit.

"Did he just say "Ore-sama" 3 times in one sentence?" asked Shishido and Ohtori confirmed that.

"Ah? Did you say something, Shishido?" asked Atobe surrounded by evil aura and giving Shishido the "if you say something unnecessary, you'll run till you drop" look. That made Shishido step back and sweat drop.

As Atobe and the regulars were on their way to the tennis courts, they didn't notice that a ball was flying towards Atobe. Well… it hit his head and spun several times making his hair super messy on the back, which looked like he had grown devil horns.

Atobe stood there for a while burning in rage, as he turned around, a girl with red and wavy hair approached saying: "I'm so sorry. I didn-" to Atobe's surprise he saw Yuki standing there as he burst in anger: "YOU!!!" Yuki just started laughing at the sight of his hair which really reminded her of a devil with purple hair.

"Buahahaha!!! Oh, my God! I'm sorry!!!" she couldn't help but laugh. Atobe started twitching even more: "You dare to laugh at Ore-sama!!! This is your entire fault!!! Ore-sama demands you stop laughing!!! Compared to THIS, yesterday YOU looked like a scarecrow!!!" Yuki stopped laughing and looked up at Atobe: "What did you say?"

"Ore-sama said a scarecrow!" said Atobe still in range.

"Didn't I apologize just now?" asked Yuki approaching him.

"You call that an apology!!! I wouldn't accept it even in 100 years!!!" screamed Atobe as he lost control and stepped on the ball making it flat.

"Oi, mole diva!!! That was my ball!!!" said Yuki as she started also slightly screaming.

"Ore-sama doesn't care, flame head!!!"

"Stop calling me FLAME HEAD!!! I have a name!!!"

"Who cares? You started it anyway, FLAME HEAD!!!"

"Shut up, MOLE DIVA!!!"

"FLAME HEAD!!!"

As this continued all the regulars, who were witnessing this, were standing in awe because they had never seen their captain act like this towards a girl. At that moment a few girls came and called for Yuki to come quickly or she'll be in trouble. As they saw what was happening they sweat dropped.

"Damn! Let's end this war later, mole diva," said Yuki.

"Fine!!! This is NOT over!!!"

"Bring it on!!!" said Yuki almost grabbing his collar but still holding back and leaving pissed off. _"I absolutely HATE HIM!!!"_

"_She'll pay for this!!!"_ thought Atobe as he went to the courts.

The rest of the practice was like HELL for the others. First, Atobe spent 30 min combing his hair, where he broke over 10 combs cursing the entire world. Second, he played his matches rather aggressive and trained the regulars till they dropped. Third, he made anyone who even looked at him with a disturbed look run laps. Yes, this was the beginning of a real battlefield in Hyotei.

For the next two weeks everyone in school tried to avoid Atobe and Yuki. Why? Well…

On the next day after the incident with the ball, Yuki accidentally poured coffee all over Atobe's hair. That was really an accident but, as you know Atobe, he accused Yuki in doing it on purpose. And when it all ended the whole cafeteria was a mess. Why? Because they actually started a food war, throwing anything they could get their hands on. They both got detention by cleaning the whole cafeteria after class, which ended even worse… After this the teachers decided to ban them from going to the cafeteria for a week.

During the next week their class had chemistry… Yes, chemistry… Atobe and Yuki were lab partners during this lesson. When Atobe had to pour some liquid into the filler, he poured something else, which resulted in a slight explosion which made Yuki's hair wet and all curly. She then came back at him with the same explosion, which was so strong, that almost the whole classroom got blown up. They both got detention but this time separately…

On the next day Yuki was walking outside the school. She had to pass a certain corner, where on the 3rd floor Atobe was standing and talking to Shishido. There was a bucket with yellow paint in it on the windowsill. As Mukahi rushed passed Atobe, he managed to slightly push him and the bucket fell on Yuki's head. She was all covered in paint. Even worse she couldn't wash off the paint for 2 days!!! Atobe was laughing hysterically at the sight. Yuki accused Atobe, as she tossed the bucket at him but Atobe managed to dodge it. The bucket rolled towards a teacher who tripped over it and landed on his stomach. In the end Atobe got detention for this.

Now we come to the start of the second week… During PE the girls had to play volleyball and the boys were playing basketball. The hall was quite big; it was divided so that the whole class could attend PE. During the game, Yuki accidentally hit the ball too strong which hit the pole and bounced towards the boys playing basketball. Unfortunately, the ball hit Atobe's feet which made him fall and accidentally pull the other team's player's shorts off, which made the victim also fall on Atobe's head which resulted with his face being read for the rest of the day. When Atobe got up from his fall, he started to throw random things at Yuki, which resulted in a real war. After it ended, they both got…that's right, detention.

The next two days, after the last incident, were rather quite. It was due to the ranking tournaments in school, which distinguished the regulars, who will be participating in the district tournament.

Towards the end of the week, on Thursday, Yuki had her last ranking match with the team which was put together. Before the match starts Yuki and one of her teammates were walking passed the tennis courts, when a crowd of students came up behind her and started to shout: "The winner will be Aihara! The winner will be Aihara! The winner will be Aihara!"

"Ne, Aihara-san, don't they bother you?" asked the girl.

"No. Why? Just let them be…" she said with a slight smirk on her face.

At that moment Atobe was playing a match with Shishido and couldn't help but turn around and give his arrogant "Hn!" towards that. At that point Shishido hit the ball rather hard, which bounced right in front of Atobe. He managed to notice the ball and put his racket before his face but Shishido hit it so hard that the ball pushed back the racket, which strings hit Atobe's face. That resulted in leaving a print of strings on his face. When the regulars were in the dressing room, Atobe was giving off an evil aura again.

"She'll pay for this!" said Atobe.

"It wasn't actually her fault that you got imprinted by your racket-" started Oshitari when he was cut off by Atobe's "on who's side are you" look.

"It was all her fault in the first place that Ore-sama got this!!!" said Atobe while pointing on his face.

"Well… actually you can't accuse her because she was halfway to the hall when you got this and I bet she didn't even see it… It was your fault that you got distracted," said Oshitari while closing his bag.

"Hn! What's with the cheering team anyway? "The winner will be Aihara!", whatever!!!" said Atobe with irritation.

"Atobe, don't you think you should stop this fighting? After all, it's a bit childish-"

"Ore-sama is not a child!!! She's the one who started it!" said Atobe raising his voice.

"Huh…" sighed Oshitari_. "I guess we'll never have peace in this school…"_

Next day…

"Good morning, students! Today I'll divide you into pairs to work on a report about one of the European authors during the periods from Middle Ages to Enlightenment," said the teacher, while some students were excited because they might end up getting one of the best students, namely, Yuki or Atobe.

"Ok, so anyone who has some wishes on the authors they want to report on?"

Atobe raised his hand and stood up: "I would like to report on Goethe, manly, his life during the time he wrote "Faust"."

"Hou… If you want to write about Goethe, you should choose an other period of his life," said Yuki.

"Ah? Are you saying that I'm wrong with my choice?" asked Atobe turning to her, "If you're so demanding, why don't you write about your Shiller, flame head?" said Atobe adding some sarcasm.

Yuki twitched and stood up: "Just because I mentioned Shiller once doesn't mean I'm a fan of him, unlike you and your Goethe worshiping!" said Yuki throwing back at him.

"Ore-sama does not worship Goethe! Ore-sama just likes to read his books!" he raised his voice turning all the way to Yuki.

"Then have you even read other works except for "Faust" by him? I bet not! Because for a report it would be essential to choose the period when he wrote "Die Leiden des jungen Werther"!"

"What's so special about that book? It only goes about one stupid guy who's hopelessly in love with a married woman, who doesn't even recognize him! And eventually commits suicide-"

"Students…" started the teacher but: "You haven't even read the book properly and spout such nonsense-"

"Aihara-san…" the teacher tried to stop the argument. "It was written differently, that's why I didn't consider reading it-"

"Atobe-san…" the teacher started twitching.

"Shut up, mole diva! You want to write about Goethe, yet you know nothing about his life-"

"Who cares, flame head-" BUMP!!! The teacher hit the book he was holding against the table, so that the both of them were startled.

"Aihara! Atobe! You two write the report on Goethe!" said the teacher looking quite angry.

"But-" the both of them started.

"No "buts"! I don't want to hear a thing! Atobe, you read the book Aihara was suggesting. I think she has a point about what she said-" Yuki smirked towards Atobe but then: "Aihara, you read the book Atobe was talking about-" Atobe also smirked at Yuki.

"Both of you work together-"

"WHAAAAAAAAT???" the both of them screamed.

"You two read the books, help each other and write each of you a report on the book and then put them together and write a report considering both your opinions on Goethe as an author who influenced people nowadays. Got it?" finished the teacher.

"No way I'm working with mole diva!!!"

"I also protest on this! I won't accept working with HER!"

"If you don't do this, I will lower your grades by 3…" said the teacher, "Will that satisfy you?"

"_Uh…Damn! I can't afford to be lowered in literature…"_ thought Yuki. "Ok, I'll do it."

"_I guess I have no choice…"_ thought Atobe. "Fine, I'll do it."

And so it ended with both of them accepting this assignment…

During the next week the both of them had to go to the library "together"… Yes, you know what that means… The library was almost demolished at first but then they got the picture that they need it for work or they can say goodbye to their good grade in literature.

On Tuesday though, Atobe was in a bad mood and tossed the book on the table which slid and landed on Yuki's lap. That pissed her off and she tossed a pencil at him. That irritated Atobe and they started to throw random things that they had on the table at each other. It ended with Yuki being fed up with this and just leaving him on his own… (Something new, hehe)

Next day…

"Aihara-san!!!" a herd of Atobe's fangirls were chasing Yuki all over the school. Why? Well, because she was currently Atobe's partner in the assignment and they wanted Yuki to ask Atobe several "fangirly" questions… Yuki ran in distress: "WHY ME!!! I hate that MOLE DIVA! Like I would ever talk to HIM!!!" she ran towards the stairs that led to the rooftop. She managed to fool the girls by running behind a corner, when she had the chance to change her direction. She reached the roof and closed the door: "Huh… They won't find me here." Yuki walked to the center and spread her arms feeling the breeze like she usually does.

At the same time Atobe was running away from herd of Yuki fans, who had the same reason to chase him as Atobe's fangirls: "This is the worst day!!! Ore-sama hates this!!!" he sped up and managed to loose them as he quickly ran up the stairs which led to the rooftop. As he opened the door, he saw a bright light but then he spotted a red haired girl who had closed her eyes looking very peacefully. Atobe locked the door, which made Yuki turn around and be a bit surprised.

"W-What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hn! That's Ore-sama's line!" said Atobe smirking arrogantly.

"Whatever, mole diva…"

There was silence for a while.

"You think they stopped looking for us?" asked Yuki looking at the sky.

"Ore-sama doesn't know… So you were chased as well?"

"Ah…" as she answered a slight wind blew, which made her hair waver. Atobe widened his eyes because he had never thought that she really looked beautiful. There was a slight shade of pink on his cheeks as he snapped out of it and said: "Oi, flame head, I won't be at school tomorrow, so we'll have to do the report later."

"A-Ah… And why are YOU telling me this?" asked Yuki a bit surprised.

"Hn! We are working on one report, aren't we?" said Atobe while turning around and going back to class.

"A, so… " she said and smiled to herself: "_So mole diva actually has some sense of responsibility… I wonder why can't attend class tomorrow-"_ RING!!! Her cell phone rang. _"Huh? Mother? What does she want?"_ Yuki answered the phone.

"Yes, mother?"

"Ah, Yuki! Can I ask something of you?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Can you skip school tomorrow?"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Not really. I just want you to come with me to an old friend's place. And the only free time they have is tomorrow. Is it okey with you?"

"I guess I can afford to skip one day…" said Yuki while thinking who the old friend might be.

"Ok, then I'll tell you tomorrow when we leave. Bye, dear!"

"Bye!" They both hung up.

"_So I am not the only one who'll be taking a day off tomorrow."_ Thought Yuki when walking back to the classroom.

The day after yesterday… Next day that is…

"Oi, Oshitari, where's Atobe?" asked Shishido while eating a sandwich.

"Didn't he tell you? He said he won't be in school today because he has some family business. Something about meeting his mothers' old friend or something…" said Oshitari while turning a page on the book he was currently reading.

"Huh…"

"Say, I haven't seen Aihara as well… Is she ill or something?" asked Mukahi.

"Saa… Wait, why do you suddenly ask about her?" asked Oshitari a bit surprised by Mukahi's sudden interest about Yuki.

"Just wondering…"

"No, really. Why?"

"Huh… I need to give her a book back that she lent to me," said Mukahi calmly.

"She lent you a book!?" everyone asked in one voice.

"Whoa! What the- She apparently had the book I needed for my report that the library didn't, is there a big deal about it?" asked Mukahi a bit startled.

"Well, there is… Atobe and Aihara are in a state of war and you just go and ask her whether she has the book you need… That's dangerous!" said Shishido.

"Why? She was the one who offered me the book, not me-"

"Huh…" Oshitari closed his book, "That's interesting… She actually lent a book to the friend of her enemy… Or maybe she doesn't consider us her enemies… Hmmm…" said Oshitari having his tensaish look. That made some of the regulars sense some evil on his mind and step a few steps back.

And we're at Yuki's household…

"Mother! What should I wear?" screamed Yuki from upstairs.

"Wear that green dress I bought you! That will look great on you!" yelled her mother in reply.

"Ok! I'll be right down!" Yuki put on her dress and combed her hair. She looked great in the green dress. It contrasted her eyes as well as her hair perfectly. _"Hmm… Green and red goes perfectly together!"_ she rushed down the stairs, where her mother was already waiting for her. They got into the car and drove off.

As they reached the place, Yuki was astonished at the size of the house. Compared to her home, this was like 3 times bigger. They got out of the car and walked towards the entrance. When they entered the house, Yuki was looking all around because it was so big and the decorations were perfectly matched to the furniture.

"Who is your friend?" asked Yuki.

"You'll see… Ah! There she comes!" said her mother, when a beautiful woman was rushing down the stairs: "Rima! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you? Is that your daughter? She's a beauty! What's your name?"

"I'm Yuki. Nice to meet you,…emm"

"Ah, sorry! I'm Atobe Yumiko, nice to meet you, Yuki-chan!" said the woman hugging her tightly. _"Did I just hear correctly? Did she just say her name was ATOBE? No way! I bet it's just a coincidence! There can be over 50 Atobe's in Japan… Coincidence…"_

"I have a son who's the same age as you! He's supposed to be helping me today. I'll call him."

"_No way! Please, let it be someone else! It can't be happening!!!"_ Yuki screamed in her mind.

"Keigo!!! Come down! The guests are here!"

"Coming, mother!" said a familiar voice, when he started to come down the stairs, he stopped halfway and looked at the girl with a surprised look, who was looking back at him the same way. _"What is HE/SHE doing here?"_ they both thought.

"Ah, Keigo! This is Aihara Rima an old friend of mine. She runs a company. This is her daughter Yuki. I heard she goes to Hyotei as well. Then you must have met before?"

"Nice to meet you, Aihara-san. This is the first time we meet, ne?" asked Atobe with a smile pointed at Yuki.

"A-Ah…" said Yuki returning the fake smile back at him thinking: _"This is going to be fun!"_

After this Atobe's mother asked him to escort Yuki around the house and keep her a bit company. So they proceeded. As they were walking: "Ah, you talk with your mother without the "Ore-sama" stuff… Who would have thought that my mother is an old friend of your mother?"

"Ah, Ore-sama really thought that he could get some peace and quiet today…" said Atobe while holding his head.

"What's that supposed to mean, mole diva?" asked Yuki stopping and crossing her hands.

"Huh… Whatever, flame head. Let's get this tour over with. My mom tolled me to show you around, so I am going to do so. You do want to kill some time, don't you?" said Atobe.

"Hou… Being so obedient," she said while smiling sarcastically, which made Atobe twitch slightly, "Huh… Not like I have a choice. Ok, lead the way…" And so the tour began…

Atobe showed her around the house first, where she slightly tripped over something but not falling, still she accused Atobe on putting it there on purpose and not warning her. They argued for a while but then stopped and went to the swimming pool. Yuki tried to push Atobe into the pool but he managed to turn around and she eventually failed. He sensed about her plans and gave her some sort of toy: "What the-" SPLASH she was toggled by his dog, who actually wanted to play with the toy but resulted in pushing Yuki into the pool. She rose to the surface, where her hair was all hanging over her face. Atobe was laughing hysterically. Yuki took this privilege to splash him, as he almost got a shock and landed on his butt all wet and angry. They didn't continue this fight because they had to change into dry clothes.

After they were all dry, Atobe showed her the tennis courts.

"So you're a real tennis freak… Can you even play or are you just acting to be king of bunch of baboons?" she said provoking Atobe, so that she could get back at him for the swimming pool.

"Want to try?"

"Bring it on!"

So they played several games, where Atobe was aiming at the corners on purpose. When Yuki noticed that, she started serving while aiming at his face.

"Oi! Flame head! Watch where you're aiming! You could hit Ore-sama's face, you know!"

"That's what I'm trying to do!" she said while serving the next one. Atobe twitched at the reply and hit the ball at her feet which made her lose balance and fall. "Oi! Mole diva! You did that on purpose!" she said while taking a ball in her hands. "That's called: Eye for an eye!" Yuki tossed the ball at him. Atobe dodged and also tossed a ball at her. They started throwing balls at each other. It lasted for about 10 min after which they got tired and finally both gave in and decided to rest for a bit. Atobe offered to have some ice-cream, to which Yuki agreed.

"You play tennis quite well, for a girl…" said Atobe.

"What does that mean? For a girl?" said Yuki a bit irritated.

"Huh… Nothing, Ore-sama just meant that you play well for a beginner. But it seemed to Ore-sama that you have played tennis before…" said Atobe while turning his look away.

"Ah… Well, my cousin plays tennis and he's quite good. Might be even better than you. We used to play, when I was still little. But I never really attached to tennis like I did to volleyball," said Yuki while eating a peace of ice-cream.

"I, see. This is kind of strange…" said Atobe laughing a bit.

"What is?"

"We're actually talking to each other and not shouting like we always do…"

"Huh… Well, I could talk to you, if you wouldn't be so arrogant all the time and referring to yourself in 3rd person like a 3 year old-"

"Ore-sama is not a 3 year old! And you're actually arrogant enough yourself, flame head!" said Atobe irritated.

"Huh… And I thought we were finally having a conversation…"

"You're the one who started it!"

"Whatever, mole diva!" said Yuki as she stood up and started walking towards the house when Atobe grabbed her hand: "What? I don't have the strength to argue. I'm going to-"

"Just wait. Don't go-"

"What? You want to apologize? Than go ahead-"

"That's not-" started Atobe while pulling her hand.

"Then let go! I want to change back to my clothes!" she said while freeing herself from his grasp.

"Wai-" he started.

"What!?" she turned around almost screaming at him when she was all wet again. Apparently the sprinkler started to work and Atobe was trying to stop her before she got wet again.

"Ore-sama told you to wait… Huh…" he sighed as he took her hand and pulled her away from the sprinklers. _"He actually tried to stop me… I guess he's not all that inconsiderate."_

When Yuki finally got inside and changed to her clothes, Atobe knocked on the door: "Ore-sama brought some towels! May I?"

"A-Ah, come in," said Yuki while trying to do something about her hair.

"Here are some towels if neccesary."

"Thank you," she said as he started to walk away: "Your mother is waiting for you downstairs."

"Ah, okey… Ano?" she started.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you, when you tried to stop me. I really caused you trouble today, so I'm sorry," said Yuki while bowing down, which made Atobe smile at that: "Ah, it's okey. Get ready your mother's waiting."

"Ah," she said turning back to her hair.

"By the way… don't bother about your hair too much, it looks best when you arrange it like you always do," he said while giving a light smirk but not the usual arrogant one. That made Yuki widen her eyes for a second but soon she smiled: _"Hn! So even mole diva has a sensitive side, huh?"_

When Yuki finally got ready and was downstairs, her mother was already ready to leave.

"Did you have fun with Keigo, Yuki?" asked Atobe's mother.

"A-Ah, in one way or another. Thank you for showing me around, Atobe-san," said Yuki while turning to Atobe and slightly bowing. Atobe approached her and took her hand: "The pleasure was mine to escort such a beautiful lady."

Yuki didn't know how to reply, so she faked the smile: "A-Ah, I'll see you at school then."

Her mother was already on her way to the car when Yuki turned to leave but was stopped by Atobe, who was still holding her hand. He leaned to her ear and said: "I meant what I said back there, when you were changing, as well as what I said just now…"

He let her go and she was about to leave the house, when she turned around and said to Atobe: "Thank you, Atobe-san." Atobe was surprised, when he heard his name coming from her mouth. It sounded so sincere and it didn't sound like the usual "Atobe-san or Atobe-sama" he heard all the time. It had this certain sound to it, that made him blush, as he looked at her as she was walking towards the car with her hair wavering loosely down her back. He snapped out of it and thought: _"She really knows how to surprise me… I wonder if this day was meaningful…"_

**Preview for the next chapter**

As this story unfolds, we turn back to the main story in Seigaku… Sayaka signs for the tennis club to repay her debt to Yumi (the vice-captain of the girls' tennis club). Sayaka gets a few death glares but manages to persuade the other girls to take tennis seriously**. **But what's this? Tezuka and Sayaka have several encounters! Tezuka gets some doubts about her being really true to others… What will happen if Tezuka finds out about Sayaka's dark past and brings it to light? What will Sayaka do? Read and find out!

**Authors note**

I'm sorry that this chapter is rather long but this way I can manage to connect a few stories at the same time… I hope you liked this chapter… sorry for the lack of fantasy on the Atobe/Yuki war but I hope you get the picture of what happened. Please, review!!!


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors note**

Thanks, for reviewing, red-jello04. I read your story where you said I had similar scenes that you had and you're right…:D And a little add concerning Milisante's review: the fact that they scream at each other is rather childish I know but high scholars are still children… Even I manage to act childish towards certain people… So, yeah. :D Thanks, for reviewing!

The next chapter is going to be also rather long so this time I suggest you prepare some popcorn!!! Yaaaayyy!!!

**Last time (in Seigaku, it was chapter 2)**

Sayaka didn't accept being pushed down by some TEZUKA-SAMA fangirl. She met the vice-captain of the girls' tennis club: Shinomiya Yumi. Sayaka owes her for the incident which almost went to its climax during lunch break and is persuaded to sign for the tennis club for a month… Well, what will happen when she does so? Let's find out!

**Chapter 5**

**Loosing the grip**

**a.k.a**

**Secrets revealed**

The next day after Sayaka agreed to sign for the tennis club; she took her tennis bag with her and was on her way to school. She walked towards the bus stop… _"Ah… Now I've done it! I can't believe I got myself into this! What were you thinking, Sayaka? But there's no turning back… Just do what you're supposed to and nothing more. I have to be more careful not to blow it…" _As she already reached the school, she was called from behind: "Koyumi!!!" Sayaka turned around and saw Yumi who was waving at her.

"Ah! Good morning, Yumi-chan!" said Sayaka trying to hide her disturbance from before.

"Good morning! I see you took your bag with you! During lunch break we can go together to Ryuuzaki-sensei and submit the papers. I think it's still not too late," said Yumi while almost jumping from excitement.

"A-Ah, thanks! But I will be able to attend the practice only on Tuesdays and Thursdays, is that okey?"

"It's fine! That'll do. Besides, you have to prepare yourself for the district competition in gymnastics! So don't overdo it just because I asked you!" said Yumi.

"Thanks! Then I'll see you during lunch break! Bye!" she said while rushing to her classroom.

During the classes Sayaka tried to keep her mind on the studying, while she was also concerned about how she should act during the practice in the tennis club…

After she submitted her papers for the tennis club, she was a bit disturbed because Ryuuzaki-sensei stared at her for a few minutes and asked her random questions about tennis, where Sayaka tried to fake her knowledge and lied a few times so that she wouldn't blow her cover. _"That coach really made me freak out a few times! I have to take note about her…"_ was what she thought.

When the classes were over some students went to their club activities, some went home and some were called to their coaches. Namely, Tezuka…

"You wanted to see me, Ryuuzaki-sensei?" asked Tezuka with his oh so usual tone.

"Yes, this concerns the new girl in our school…" she started.

"Ah, Koyumi Sayaka. What about her?"

"She signed for the tennis club in the last moment, although I met her the day before school started and she proclaimed that she had no interest in it…" Tezuka was a bit surprised of what the coach had just said, "And what's even more interesting, is that she only submitted for one month."

"Well, she did sign for an other club and I think that would be the reason-"

"I don't think so. There must be some other reason for her strange aversion towards tennis. _I could see it in her eyes_…" said Ryuuzaki-sensei looking out the window.

"Ah… If there is nothing else, I would like to excuse myself," said Tezuka while bowing.

"Hm… _Koyumi Sayaka… Where have I heard the name before?_"

At the same time Yumi and Sayaka were on their way to the tennis courts.

"Yumi-chan! Don't pull! We still have time before it starts! It's not like I'm gonna run away or anything!" said Sayaka while she was pulled by Yumi who was all happy and didn't quite listen to that. Yumi stopped for a second and turned to Sayaka: "Ne, Koyumi, can I trust you on this? I don't want to be betrayed like the last time…" Sayaka looked for a while at her and then said with a smile: "Don't worry! I promise everything will be fine."

"Then that's great! Let's go!" Yumi then pulled her again as they turned around the corner, BUMP!!! Yumi crashed into someone losing her balance and falling backwards, when the same person managed to grab her waist and hand, preventing her from falling.

"That was close…"said a certain tensaish looking boy. When Yumi got the picture of what had happened and her current position, she blushed in 100 shades of pink: "T-Thank you, F-Fuji-san."

"Nya!!! Fujiko! Nice reflexes! You're as good as I am!" said Eiji jumping in excitement.

"Nah, I don't think I could beet your reaction-"

"Ano…" started Sayaka, "If you don't mind, we need to get to our practice…"

"Ah, sorry," Fuji let Yumi go, "Ne, Koyumi-chan, are you heading towards the tennis courts? I thought you were in the gymnastic club?"

"Well… It's a long story… I signed for it only for one month so- Anyway, we don't have time. Let's go Yumi-chan!" said Sayaka trying to dodge the subject.

"A-Ah," said Yumi trying to snap out of it. They both left the two boys in guessing.

"Saa, Eiji, want to spy a bit?" said Fuji putting on his usual tensaish smile.

"Yay!!! I love spying, nya!!!" said Eiji jumping up and down.

As Yumi and Sayaka reached the courts, a lot of girls were already there. All that they were doing was talking and squealing and discussing certain boys on the tennis team.

"Now I see why you're so desperate, Yumi-chan…" said Sayaka while slightly sweat dropping. _"Huh… This is going to be tough. Wonder if there is even one capable person on the team except for Yumi-chan…"_ When Sayaka was sighing and pouting in her mind, the coach came in: "Good afternoon! Before we start our practice, I would like to introduce you to a new member. Please step forward, Koyumi-chan!"

"_Eeek! What are you doing? They'll kill me!!!"_ thought Sayaka while doing so unwillingly.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Koyumi Sayaka!" all the girls gave her death glares, which made Sayaka sweat drop: _"Huh… This is going to be fun…" _

"Alright! Let's start with warming up! 20 laps around the courts! Then do 50 forehand swings and 50 backhands! Got it! Start!" ordered Ryuuzaki-sensei, while the other girls went like: "Ahh! What the-? That's tiresome!" Yumi just held her head at the hopeless scene and was ready to give up. Sayaka noticed that and started running her laps.

"Hou… So our new member is the only one who has sense of responsibility. I guess, I should consider putting her as a regular!" said Ryuuzaki-sensei putting slight sarcasm behind it, which made the current regulars think about their position. They didn't want some new member to get one of their spots and so they started running. Yumi sent a "thank you, sensei" look to the coach and also started running passing all the girls and catching up to Sayaka.

"See? That worked perfectly! Thanks!" said Yumi.

"A-Ah, no problem. I also did this because I didn't want to get mobbed by them…" said Sayaka slightly speeding up. _"She's fast-"_ thought Yumi falling behind.

When everyone finished the assigned warm up the coach assigned little pre-ranking matches.

"Ok, so we're going to have some matches during these two weeks! Everyone will get to play against everyone, even the none regulars! Now let's start! First: Kitajima/Tsubaki, then Satoshi/Tsuji, next will be Matsuda/Shinomiya and finally we'll let our new member Koyumi play against Fujisawa!"

"_Damn! That old hag!"_ thought Sayaka for a second then proceeded to the court.

"Huh… Looks like we were left out this time, Kurenai," said a girl seemingly disappointed.

"Ah, you wanted to play against Koyumi, didn't you, Mikado-senpai?" asked Kurenai.

"Heh! That's right and show her that she doesn't belong here!" said Mikado with burning eyes.

"Well then let's see what Koyumi-chan is capable of…" said Fuji appearing from nowhere.

"Nya! I hope Kotoko-chan isn't too harsh on her…" said Eiji appearing from behind.

"Eeek! F-Fuji-senpai! Kikumaru-senpai! What are you doing here?" asked Kurenai.

"Hm?" Fuji turned to the girl putting his evil tensaish smile, which made both the girls sweat drop.

**Intro **

Fujisawa Kotoko, class 2-C currently a regular, actually good at tennis, doesn't have interest because considers it a waste of time and joined for trivial reasons. Pretends to be a Tezuka fan…

Kitajima Ayumi, class 2-D doubles player, pairs with Mikado Haruhi, good at tennis, doesn't get motivated by playing, fangirls Fuji…

Mikado Haruhi, same class, doubles with Ayumi, considered to be rather aggressive in her play, lacks the basic knowledge of tennis, considers herself being appropriate for the role as the captain, Tezuka fangirl…

Tsubaki Rika, class 1-B, wants to play tennis but is afraid to show interest because she's afraid of what others will think, lacks technique, has a crush on Momo, though doesn't know it herself yet…

Kurenai Yori, class 1-A, considers herself being the smartest, mostly uses her brain than her strength.

Tsuji Akiko, class 1-B, shy and considerate, doesn't like to attack, plays in defense.

**End Intro**

As Sayaka proceeded to her court, Yumi had a slightly worried look on her face. As Kotoko – a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes - approached the net, Sayaka did the same: _"Eh… she looks quite uninterested… I wonder if she's any good…"_

"Koyumi Sayaka, nice to meet you!" she said while raising her hand. "Let's have a good match."

"A-Ah, Fujisawa Kotoko. Sure," said Kotoko slightly surprised by her willingness.

"_Saa, let's see what she's capable of…"_ thought Ryuuzai-sensei.

It wasn't long before the match started when Kotoko was already leading by 4 games to 2. _"I have to admit she's good, though she should show some sort of interest… Hm… I guess I'll play a bit with her…"_ thought Sayaka while lobbing to the right corner.

"_Hou… So she has some skill. She shows no interest while changing courts but when she plays she has that spark in her eyes…"_ thought the coach.

"This is interesting… Ne, Eiji?" asked Fuji.

"Nya! Fujiko, doesn't Sayaka-chan remind you of someone?" asked Eiji while pointing at her.

"Saa-"

"Fuji! Kikumaru! What are you doing here? You should be doing the physical exercises!" at that moment Tezuka walked towards the both of them.

"Eeek! Tezuka… don't scare me like that! We're just watching a match between Sayaka-cha-"

"This match is interesting. Want to watch, Tezuka?" Fuji cut off Eiji.

"This has nothing do with our practice. The district tournaments start in a few weeks and you should prepare yourselves for the ranking matches as well. Let's go!" said Tezuka while taking a few steps.

"Haai…" said Eiji and Fuji in unison and as they started to leave: "20 laps around the courts for neglecting your practice!" The both of them shrugged and sweat dropped.

As they left, Tezuka watched the match between the girls for a while: _"She plays not bad for a beginner… Hm?"_ He watched her a bit more closely, namely, her expression. Sayaka was currently having a rally with Kotoko. As she was reaching for the ball, she had a smile on her face. Not the ordinary smirk or "I'm better than you" smile but the kind that said that she was having fun. The same were with her eyes; they were burning in excitement and determination. When Tezuka noticed that, he gave a light smirk at that, while thinking of a person who she closely resembles: _"Hm? Right hand? I was sure that she's left handed…" _

When the match ended the girls shook hands.

"Nice game! You're very good at drops and smashes!" said Sayaka while shaking Kotoko's hand. Kotoko looked at her a bit surprised because she had never received such a sincere compliment before: "Ah, thanks for the match! Come to think of it, you're not as bad as everyone talks about you. Hope we play again!"

"Koyumi!" Yumi came running and hanging herself on Sayaka's shoulders: "That was a great match! You could manage to become a regular!"

"I don't think so. Remember, I only signed for one month and it will do you no good even if I become one. Besides, I lost to her 6 games to 3. I have ways to go before I beet someone here…" said Sayaka trying to pull Yumi off of her shoulders because it started to become heavy.

"Ah…However, you managed to make the girls actually do some practice! Thanks!"

"No problem! I don't think that all of the regulars have the same reason as the others for being here…" started Sayaka while putting her racket in her bag.

"What do you mean?" asked Yumi starting to walk towards the dressing room.

"Huh… I just think they're really in need for a strong leader who can keep them in control like… Tezuka, for example?"

"That I know. That's why I asked you to help because maybe then we can choose a captain before the districts start…" said Yumi.

"Huh…Ok, I'll see you tomorrow!" said Sayaka while heading towards the exit.

"Ah, see you tomorrow! Wait! You're heading that way?" asked Yumi.

"Hm? Yeah. Why? I live in that direction…" said Sayaka turning around.

"A… no, nothing. By the way, how do you know that Tezuka is a good captain anyway?" asked Yumi, which made Sayaka stop and shrug: _"Eeek!"_

"A-A-Ah… D-Doesn't he look like one? Just… he commands the team by his voice alone, doesn't that mean he has some authority and respect? Ha-haha…" Sayaka tried to lie, which made her fake her smile.

"O-k… Well, I'll see tomorrow, Sayaka! I can call you Sayaka, right?" asked Yumi.

"Sure, it's fine, Yumi-chan. See ya!" said Sayaka while waving in goodbye.

"_That was close! Why do you always say unnecessary things, Sayaka? And why did you mention Tezuka of all people? You could mention any other- No wait, that would be even more stupid to mention someone else… That would definitely blow your cover… Good thing you didn't do it!"_ Sayaka had an inner conversation while she walked to the bus station. When she reached it, she spotted Tezuka: _"Speak of the devil…Huh…"_ She was wondering he was doing here because she hadn't seen him take this bus before.

"Hi, Tezuka-san! How was your practice?" asked Sayaka while popping from behind.

Tezuka got a bit surprised but soon returned to his usual stoic character: "Ah, as usual…"

Silence…

"Hmm… You don't seem to be very talkative. Then I'll try to make a conversation…" said Sayaka while smiling at him.

"H-Huh…"

"Where are you heading?"

"Home."

Silence…

"_Does he really live in that direction?"_ The bus came at that moment… The both of them got in. They had to stand though.

"When is your stop?" again she tried to break the silence.

"After 3 stops, why?" asked Tezuka.

"No reason… It's just that I have to get off there too. Do you live somewhere in the neighborhood?"

"Ah, just a few blocks away from your home…"

"And how do YOU know about this?" Sayaka was a bit surprised about the reply.

"You must have forgotten that you almost knocked me down the first time not far from your home…"

"Huh… That… I must have… Sorry," she said slightly embarrassed. Soon afterwards was their bus stop and they got off.

Silence…

"_I think I should ask her about it-"_ thought Tezuka: "Koyumi-san? May I ask something?"

"Sure, I don't mind. _So finally HE breaks the silence…_"

"Why did you sign up for the tennis club? You already have gymnastic…" asked Tezuka in his usual voice rather not showing any signs of interest.

"Do you really want to know?"

"If you don't want to tell me, it's fine…"

"It's not that I don't want to tell you… Anyway, you know the vice-captain of the girls' team? So on my second day during lunch break she saved me from trouble, so I decided to repay her. And she asked me to sign for the club because my appearance might motivate the other girls on taking tennis seriously… That's the story," Sayaka finished and was curious of what he'll say.

"I see… so basically, you're saying you joined the club because you don't want to owe her anything…"

"Yeah…"

"_That didn't quite seem to be like that today though… I think she's hiding something…"_ They reached Sayaka's home and separated from there.

"_Koyumi Sayaka… I'm sure I have heard the name before… Anyway, I'll keep an eye on her…"_

For the next two weeks Tezuka's doubts about Sayaka being true to others became even stronger… Besides that, they had also several encounters…

At the beginning of the week during English Sayaka was called to the blackboard because she almost fell asleep… At that moment Tezuka noticed again that she's using her left hand to write, although she's playing tennis with her right hand. That made his doubts even stronger.

On the next day during the tennis practice Inui had made one of his special juices for the girls' team, so that they would drink it, if one of them lost the match (the pre-ranking matches are still in progress). Sayaka actually lost her match again (on purpose) and was chased by Inui with his special juice. Sayaka ran towards the boys' team to hide but accidentally almost ran over Tezuka managing to dodge, which resulted in Inui tripping and splashing his juice all over him. Tezuka made both Sayaka and Inui run laps. Inui obeyed but Sayaka protested: "Wait a second! I'm not in your team! You have no right-"

"I'm ranked higher than you and it doesn't matter whether you're in my team or not!"

"So basically, you can use your authority on the girls as well?" Tezuka nodded to that and made her run. _"Crap!"_ Eventually Sayaka ended in running her laps.

During Wednesday, Sayaka had gymnastic practice, so after that she was heading home but was asked by the other girls to go and have some ice-cream with them. First, she wanted to decline but then agreed. All of them had some fun and took the chance to know Sayaka better and came to the conclusion that she's not all that bad. They all became friendlier towards her, while Sayaka started to attach herself to them…

On the next day she had to attend tennis practice again after which she, as usual was heading the same direction as Tezuka. They both took the same bus again. Sayaka found some seats and pointed them to Tezuka as well. As Sayaka started to sit down the bus had a slight bump which made Tezuka fall on her, who was practically almost lying on the seats. They both looked at each other for a few seconds when pulled away quickly, blushing all over their faces. _"What the- Sayaka!!! Don't blush! You shouldn't be fal- No! This can't be happening! Snap out of it! Though I have to admit he's extremely handsome…"_

"_What are you thinking, Tezuka Kunimitsu? She's your classmate! What the hell did you get all nervous about? Huh…"_ For the rest of the trip they didn't talk to each other. (**Authors note: **some development, nya!)

And we finally reach the second week… On Monday nothing special happened except for one thing: when Sayaka was about to leave for home, Fuji came up to her asking whether she wants to play a match with him for fun. Sayaka wanted to dodge the subject by telling him that she had left her racket at home but he said that he has a spare one so it wouldn't be a problem. When she tried to decline, he still insisted: "Fuji, what are you doing here?" Tezuka appeared at the same moment. "Ah, Tezuka. Nothing. Just asking whether Koyumi-chan had time to play tennis with me…"

"I'm sorry. I have something to attend to. Maybe next time, Fuji-san."

"Ah, see you later then!" Fuji left.

"Huh… Thanks! You saved me!" said Sayaka turning to Tezuka.

"Why? He only asked you to play a game that's all!"

"If I'd played he'd still win! Why bother! It wouldn't be enough even for fun!"

"Hn… Not heading home today?" asked Tezuka when noticing that she was going the other direction.

"A-Ah, I have some business. I'll see you tomorrow, Tezuka-san!"

"Ah…" Tezuka replied. As he was already driving by the entrance to a cemetery, he noticed that Sayaka was walking towards it and wondered…

After a few days, namely on Thursday Tezuka witnessed something he shouldn't have. After practice he had to go to a book store, after which he took another road; through the park. When he was walking he noticed a little boy who was hitting a ball with his racket against the wall but then slipped and hurt himself which resulted in him crying. When Tezuka wanted to approach and give some advice, someone had overcome him. And to his surprise it was Sayaka. He didn't want to draw attention as he watched them from afar.

"Don't cry. It's okey to make mistakes. No one is perfect from the start," she started when trying to wipe his tears away.

"B-But this way I'll never be able to show everyone that I'm good at it…" the little one sobbed.

"Ne, why do you play tennis? Don't you play it because you like it? Doesn't it give you any satisfaction when you achieve something with your own strength? Tennis is not about proving who's better or not, it's about showing your devotion and determination towards the sport. As well as, when you lose, it gives you a reason to improve yourself not only skillfully but also mentally; it helps you build your character…" Sayaka said with a smile, when the boy stopped sobbing and listened to her.

"Come! I'll help you with your swing. You should bend your knees a bit more and lean forward, so that you don't lose balance and hold your racket a bit more to the end of the grip…" the boy listened to her and did what she said.

"It really is easier like this! Thanks, onee-san!"

"No problem! Keep it up! Bye!" she then left. Tezuka stood there for a while in awe: _"She just taught a little boy how to properly hit a forehand, on top of it all, she gave a precise description of how to hold his posture just from watching him once! That's not something that she can do at her level that she's showing during practice! Is she really being herself?"_

On Friday Tezuka decided to ask Inui on the matter whether he knew of what Sayaka had done in the past. But Inui wasn't sure that he could dig up any data on her: "But still her name sounds somewhat familiar…"

"Ah, that's what I think as well… There are some things that she doesn't show during practice. And I have the feeling she's hiding something that has to do with tennis…"

"Why? Did something happen?" asked Inui pulling out his notebook. Tezuka sweat dropped for a second: "No… Nothing…"

"If you want to find out something I suggest you research in the internet but it's not in your nature to stick your nose into others' business…" said Inui. Tezuka turned around and started leaving. _"Maybe I should research a bit- What the hell are you thinking? Why do you suddenly get curious about her hiding something? It's her business not mine!" _Tezuka stopped and crossed his arms, _"But still… if she's hiding her ability in tennis then it should somehow benefit our team… Huh… I just can't help it, can I?"_

After Tezuka had talked to Inui he decided to stay for while in the library after practice and surf internet concerning Sayaka. When he did so, he found her profile from two years ago: "This is- …K-Kurōdo-"

When Tezuka left the library, he was a bit shocked from what he had read: _"No wonder her name was so familiar…"_ He passed the street tennis courts, where he heard some a familiar voice: "Just because you play tennis better doesn't mean it's not allowed for others to play here! This is a free tennis court! So why don't you just-" Tezuka went to see what was going on and saw Sayaka defending a few people already holding a racket.

"Ne, little lady, I'll let them play, if you go on a date with me!" said a guy with long dark hair, who was a few years older.

"I have a better idea! Why don't we settle this with a tennis match?"

"Hou… You really want to go against me?" said the same guy.

"Hn! Like you could beat the former high school champion!" said someone behind him. Sayaka put a smirk on her face: "Want to try, gorilla?"

"Hm? Fine, if you lose, you'll go on a date with me and I'll forget about this incident…"

"Trust me, this won't take long for me to shut you up…Prepare yourself!" she said while switching her hand to the left one. Tezuka decided to watch the match and as he had predicted the match ended in less than 15 min with Sayaka's victory 6 games to love.

The guy who she beat was on his knees cursing the world and couldn't believe that a girl had embarrassed him in front of everyone. "Y-You'll pay for this!!!" screamed the long haired guy _"I swear I'll get you for this!"_

Tezuka decided to go ahead so that Sayaka wouldn't spot him: _"So I was right… She's really left handed… I wonder what happened two years ago, what made her dump tennis… Anyway, in the state in which our girls' team is now, we need someone like her…"_

On the next week, when the ranking tournaments should begin, Tezuka explained the situation to the coach and asked permission on some of the things…

After Sayaka had finished her gymnastic practice, Tezuka had the chance to find her alone and started to sort things out…

"Tezuka-san! Do you want something?" asked Sayaka wiping her face with a towel.

"Ah, I want to ask you something," he started.

"What is it?"

"Why did you transfer from Kurōdo High?" Sayaka widened her eyes and was really shocked: _"H-How did he-"_ She snapped out of it and faked a smile.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Koyumi Sayaka, student of Kurōdo Junior High, captain of the girls' tennis team, has led her team to the nationals... Why did you quit tennis?" Sayaka turned her look a lot more serious and looked at him a lot differently than before.

"How much do you know?" she asked calmly.

"Most of it..."

"How did you come to doubt my appearance?" she asked still with a serious look.

"When you played with you right hand but wrote on the blackboard with your left..."

"I see, that was my mistake... So, what do you want with that info-"

"You will play in the ranking tournament this week and the coach knows as well and she agreed to that," he cut Sayaka off.

"Fine, like it will do you any good-"

"This time you will play seriously... I saw you on Friday on the street tennis courts, when you beat that guy-" Sayaka started to look very disturbed and angry at the same time.

"What will you do if I don't play seriously?"

"I'll tell everyone about your secret-"

"Like it will-"

"I suggest you tell everyone yourself about this... Especially Yumi... She would rather hear it from you than from someone else. That will give her the feeling of betrayal. You don't want to hurt her do you?" said Tezuka while sighing: "She really likes you and considers you her best friend."

"What do you know about me? You know nothing I had to go through!" Sayaka said with tears dwelling up in her eyes.

"No, I don't. That's why I would want to know... But if you don't wish to share your past then it's fine either way as long as you decide on what to do from now on..."

"_Why? Why is he doing this? What should I do? I finally found new life in this school, new friends... I don't want to lose either of it..."_ Sayaka turned around and said with tears already running down her cheeks: "Fine... I'll play the ranking matches tomorrow. And don't you dare tell anyone else about this until I do it myself, got it?"

Tezuka widened his eyes, as he watched her leave: _"This will probably be best not only for Seigaku but also for her... She will come to the light again and prove that there are people with ambition..."_

**Preview for the next chapter**

Tezuka finally reveled Sayaka's past and persuades her to play the ranking matches... The coach decides to put her as a regular and a captain. Sayaka is in rage and doesn't talk to Tezuka at all... After all this she has to tell everyone else about her past. How will Yumi react, when she finds out that Sayaka, who's the captain of Seigaku now, was formerly the captain of the team she wants to surpass? Sayaka finally reveals the truth behind her quitting tennis and disappearing for almost two years. Read and find out!

**Authors note**

Sorry, that it took a while... This chapter is rather long, I know. Most of the chapters will be like this. So, don't kill me, please! Ah, before I forget! After the next chapter I will be quite busy (exams, job and so on), so you'll have to be patient. I'll write as soon as possible! Thank you! Review, please!


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors note**

Ni hao! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry, for my late update… As I already noted at the end of the previous chapter, after this chapter I will be rather busy, so you will have to be patient until I find the time to write the next chapter (I'm actually surprised myself, that I even find any time to write this story…). So this time I suggest you sit back, relax and enjoy this chapter as it will reveal all the secrets and introduce us to the further development, as well as to a new character… Let's start, nya! (I love Eiji's "nya" :D )

**Last time**

As we got back to Seigaku, we found that Sayaka has signed for the tennis club and had her first practice, where she had to play a match against one of the regulars. As she played, Tezuka watched her for a while and noticed that she played with the opposite hand. As the two weeks passed Tezuka had already doubts about Sayaka being herself… So when it got even further, he decided to research on her. And found out that she was formerly the captain of the Kurōdo Junior High girls' tennis team. He finally persuaded her on playing in the ranking matches. This time seriously… What will happen from this point on? If you're curious (I know, I am), then read the next chapter…Here we go!

**Chapter 6**

**Barricades in time… severed**

Next day, after Tezuka had told Sayaka about knowing who she is… Early morning at Sayaka's home. She's still asleep but having a bad dream…

"N-No… Don't go…" she was dreaming of her past when she was in Junior High reaching her hand for someone…

"No, don't… Okaa-san!" she screamed as she reached her hand in front of her. She found herself sitting up in bed covered in cold sweat.

"Huh… It was only a dream…" Sayaka sighed as she slowly put her right hand to her forehead: _"Still… I have the same dream every year, when "that" day is near…"_ she looked into the emptiness for a while, then got out of bed and opened the curtains.

"So… the ranking matches begin today…" Sayaka looked depressed after rewinding the scene of what happened yesterday after her practice. She then got ready for school and left.

As Sayaka reached the school, she was called from behind: "Sayaka-chan!" Sayaka turned around and saw Yumi running towards her.

"Huh… Today are the ranking matches! Will you come and watch?" asked Yumi already standing in front of Sayaka and smiling in excitement.

"A-Ah…" she replied as she remembered: _"She would rather hear it from you than from someone else. That would give her a feeling of betrayal-"_ Sayaka snapped out of it. _"I should tell her…"_

"Ano? Yumi-chan…" she started, when Yumi turned around and was shining in happiness.

"Hm? What is it?"

"A…No, nothing," said Sayaka while lowering her eyes: _"I-I can't tell her now, when she's all happy. I guess, I really don't want to hurt her… I don't want this smile to fade away…"_ she then grabbed Yumi's hand.

"Let's go! If you beat everyone in the ranking matches I will treat you to ice-cream- _That's right-_"

"Really?"

"Eh, I promise- _I want to enjoy it just for a little while…_"

As they parted in the hallway, Sayaka was walking to her class. Near one of the classes Tezuka was standing with Fuji, Eiji and Oishi and talking. As she was about to pass the group, Eiji spotted her and started jumping: "Nya! Sayaka-chan, good morning!" Everyone else also turned to her and greeted, Tezuka was the last one to give her his stoic: "Good morning."

"A-Ah, good morning," she said as she didn't even stop and just passed by trying to avoid Tezuka.

"I wonder if she's in a bad mood…" wondered the "mother" of Seigaku, namely, Oishi.

"Nya! Sayaka-chan is being creepy! Ne, Fujiko?" asked Eiji while landing on Fuji's shoulders.

"Saa, have any ideas, Tezuka?" asked Fuji in his tensaish manner.

"No," he started to walk to his class as he replied.

"_Hmm…You probably do…"_ thought Fuji while putting his evil tensaish smile.

And the ranking matches are here…To be more precise, they start in about 15 min.

"Ne, Kotoko… have you seen Sayaka-chan?" asked Yumi while getting ready for her first match.

"No. Why? Did something happen?"

"No, it's just she said she would watch the matches… I guess, she'll come a bit later."

"Eh, Sayaka always keeps her promise," said Ayumi while heading towards the courts.

"Yeah, you're right…" Yumi also went ahead.

At the same time Sayaka was by the washbasins, washing her face. She had already changed into the tennis uniform. As she was wiping her face with her towel, Tezuka came up from behind.

"What do you want?" asked Sayaka while turning away from him.

"Don't forget what you promised…" he started.

"I didn't promise you anything. I'm doing this because I don't want to hurt Yumi-chan… Nothing more," as she said that, she put her towel on her right shoulder and started to leave: "Just don't forget what will happen if you don't play seriously. I will be watching the match… You can't outrun it-"

"I know," was her reply as she went ahead.

At the courts… All the regulars (the girls) were waiting for the coach to announce the start of the ranking matches (which lasts 3 days or so). The boys' team was also there to observe the matches (their ranking starts a few days later). Some girls squealed when they saw that Tezuka had come to watch them… At the last moment Sayaka also came in.

"Sayaka-chan! I thought yo-" started Yumi but was cut off by the coach.

"Ok! So let's start the ranking matches! I wish you all good luck and play with no regrets…" when the coach said that she sent Sayaka a look, which meant that this sentence was meant for her, namely, the "play with no regrets" part. Sayaka got that and looked a bit depressed. Actually she had a serious look on her face.

"Let's start! Because I have made some changes in the distribution by groups, the original schedule won't be followed, so I will call your names for today-"

"Changes? What changes?" everyone were a bit surprised.

"Ok… So the A block match: Kitajima/Satoshi! B block…" when the coach called the B and C blocks' matches it finally came to block D.

"D block: Mikado/Koyumi!" all the girls were like thunderstruck and thought that they overheard.

"Sensei, Sayaka-san has no point in participating, she even refused-" started Yori but was shortly cut off by Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"I told you that I made some changes…Sa, Koyumi/Mikado, proceed to C court!" Haruhi went to the appointed court but Sayaka stood for a while outside of the court staring into emptiness.

"Koyumi!" the coach called her.

"H-Hai…" as Sayaka snapped out of it, she took her racket, which was a bit different from that she used during the last two weeks. It was white and silver and her grip was covered with a white grip tape. She entered the court and went to the net so that the both girls could distinguish who's going to serve.

"_Hmm… I don't know what the coach is thinking but it will be good for you to improve your skills-"_ Haruhi looked at Sayaka, who hadn't changed her expression and wasn't looking at her opponent: "A-Ah…" The both of the girls prepared themselves for the match…

As Tezuka was watching, he again noticed that Sayaka wasn't holding her racket with her dominant hand, namely, she was again holding it in her right hand. _"Maybe she wants to test her opponent…_" he thought as the match began.

As the match progressed, Haruhi was leading by only one game: 4 games to 3.

"_Damn! She plays better than before… And what's even more disturbing is that she's not even one bit tired! What's going on?"_ thought Haruhi as she took the chance to smash the lob, after which she was already leading 5 games to 3.

"Nya! Sayaka's being really different today, not to mention scary…Ne, Fujiko?" said the cat-like Eiji.

"Saa, I wonder if this was the reason why she was acting strange this morning… What do you think Tezuka?" Fuji looked at Tezuka, who was currently a bit uneasy about what he is seeing, so he decided to remind Sayaka on what she's supposed to do…

"Koyumi!" he raised his voice to the extent, so that she could hear him.

"I know!" replied Sayaka a bit irritated, which made the others turn around and look surprised about this short conversation. "I know even without you telling me…" mumbled Sayaka to herself as she switched her racket to her left hand. After doing so, everyone, who was watching were in awe: "Left-handed? Wasn't she playing with right hand all the time?" As everyone exchanged with their astonishment, the girls started their next game. It was Sayaka's serve. As she threw the ball in the air, Haruhi was a bit in thoughts.

"_Hou… Maybe she's trying to copy Tezuka-sama? Ma, it doesn't matter… She shouldn't increase in strength only because she switched han-"_ the ball hit the court so fast that Haruhi couldn't even move an inch. Everyone just stood there with their jaws and eyes wide open. That even made Yumi turn around and forget all about her match.

"You can call, referee!" said the coach.

"F-Fifteen – love!"

"_W-What the- Must be a fluke… Definitely… She won't hit it aga-"_

"Thirty – love!" and again Sayaka served as she made this a love-game. As this match went on, it came out with Sayaka's victory, in which she won with 7 games to 5. Both of the girls approached the net to shake hands.

"H-How-?" started Haruhi as she was cut of by Sayaka: "You will find out a bit later…"

"Ne, Tezuka? You knew about this, didn't you?" asked Fuji.

"Ah…" said Tezuka, while Inui started to look up his notebook for some info…

Sayaka won her next match 6 games to love. Everyone else had two matches as well and it was the end of the first day. "This ends our first day! I'll see everyone tomorrow!" said the coach. After this Yumi came up to Sayaka.

"Ne, why did you hide such great talent? The way you play strictly shows that you played a lot in the past… I know you don't like to be asked what school you transferred from but-"

"Kurōdo-" said Sayaka. Yumi widened her eyes slightly.

"What was that?" she asked her.

"I used to attend Kurōdo Junior High and was in the girls' tennis club…"

"You're joking, right?" Yumi didn't believe what she heard.

"No, this is true," interrupted Inui while holding his notebook (notably, an other notebook, which he didn't have with him, when Tezuka asked him some info on her), "Koyumi Sayaka, Kurōdo Junior High, captain of the girls' tennis team, in their second year actually won the nationals… No wonder your name was so familiar…" Inui finished his report.

"No way!"

"Why is she here?"

Yumi stepped a few steps away from Sayaka with a disturbed look on her face.

"Yumi-cha-?" Sayaka tried to say something but before she could do so Yumi ran away. Sayaka looked depressed and angry at the same time.

"Why did she quit tennis anyway?" asked Kawamura with a worried look.

"Ah, if I recall correctly there was some sort of incident two years ago-"

"Shut up…" Sayaka mumbled.

"What incident?" asked Oishi.

"Shut up…", she said it a bit louder.

"I'm not sure-" said Inui. _"Shut up!"_ Sayaka screamed in her mind.

"Why not ask her?" said Eiji while approaching her. _"Don't…"_

"Ne, what was that incident that made you quit tennis?" asked Inui, while everyone else was waiting for a reply. "Koyumi?"

"Shut up! You think you know everything!" Sayaka raised her voice as she burst in anger, "This is none of your business…" as she said this, she walked away with an angry look but mostly it was full of despair and distress. When this ended everyone stood there for a while but then each of them went their own way.

At that moment Yumi was currently at the washbasins leaning her head under the water tap making her hair all wet. _"I can't believe it! Sayaka was the captain of Kur__ōdo __Junior High! The team that I mostly aspire to surpass! The team that I despise because of their strength! I hate them because they made us look like amateurs! And the one who made their strength is in our school! Why? Why must it be her? Why now?"_ as she started to wipe her face and hair, tears started to run down her cheeks. Yumi leaned on the sink and put her right hand on her forehead: _"Why did she even hide it? If she had told it from the start, I wouldn't have attached to her so much…"_

On the next day of the ranking matches Yumi didn't talk to Sayaka, she wasn't angry though. More or less she looked depressed the whole day. Even during her match Yumi was as though in an other world. The same was with Sayaka… or rather she was a bit angry and didn't talk to anyone. The others are also afraid to talk to the both girls because of the situation, namely: One, Yumi was betrayed by Sayaka. Two, Sayaka was the captain of one of the strongest schools, which is why Yumi considers her an enemy now. Three, Sayaka has a past, which she doesn't want to talk about. Even though the situation is a bit difficult the other girls can't stop but think about making things better because the districts are almost here and they have to choose a captain for the team. After the second day of the ranking matches had ended (still at the courts), Sayaka came up to Yumi, who was currently packing her bag.

"Yumi-chan… I know I did a horrible thing and I know that I hurt you. But still I had my own reason-" Yumi didn't bother to listen to her till the end and left: _"What reason is there to hurt one of your friends?"_

"Yumi! Wait!" Sayaka called for her but no answer. _"I'm sorry…"_ The other girls witnessed this and couldn't help but also feel depressed about this.

"Ne, Fujisawa-senpai? What now? We have to do something about this or at this rate we'll never be able to reach the Nationals…" said Rika.

"Ah, I know. But what? If there could only some reason to get together on some sort of occasion, then we might get the both of them to talk to each other…" said Kotoko who was scratching her head.

"Huh…" sighed Akiko, "An occasion, huh?"

"Now that you mention it Kitajima-senpai's birthday is in two days! Would that do?" said Yori.

"A! You're right! I almost forgot about that…" said Haruhi slightly shrugging.

"Mou, Haruhi! And you're supposed to know me better than anyone being my doubles partner and my childhood friend!" said Ayumi with slight irritation.

"Sorry…"

"Hai, hai… This would be a good opportunity to have a small party… We should tell both of them," said Kotoko.

"But what if they start arguing?"

"They won't… People usually avoid argument on birthdays, so here's what we'll do…" said Kotoko pointing her finger.

During the last day of the ranking matches all of the previous regulars secured their spot, and Sayaka was also one of them; she won all of her matches and also has the chance on becoming a regular but still she strictly refused, thinking about Yumi.

"But it will be better if you become a regular. I would really suggest you reconsider-" started the coach but was shortly cut off.

"No, I won't and as of tomorrow I will resign from the tennis club," said Sayaka with distress in her eyes.

"You really care for Yumi-chan, don't you? Huh… I understand but still I will give you one extra day to consider this," said Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Hai but I think that won't be necessary…" as Sayaka said this she left. The coach just sighed and looked out the window.

On the next day Sayaka was heading to class as she was stopped by Ayumi.

"Ayumi… Do you need something?" asked Sayaka while looking slightly away.

"Ne, Sayaka-san… Do you have plans for tomorrow?" she asked with a smile.

"N-No, not really. Why?"

"Well, I heard from the coach that you're resigning from the club…"

"A-Ah," Sayaka said this with a really sad look.

"So, my birthday's tomorrow and I thought I would invite you because this will be the last time we'll get to have some fun together, all of the girls that is. Will you come?" asked Yumi with hopes of an affirmative answer.

"But… You're willing to invite me knowing who I am? I hurt one of your friends and I don't think this wil-"

"Even though I know who you are, I'm still glad I had met you and want to spend my birthday with all of the girls together. You are a part of our team, Sayaka!" said Ayumi putting her hand on Sayaka's shoulder.

"B-But…" Sayaka thought about this for a while.

"Please… I don't ask you to buy me a present. The best gift will be if you come! So, please!" said Ayumi while putting her hands together. Sayaka thought about it carefully but eventually agreed.

"Ok, I'll come," as she said this Ayumi burst in happiness.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Ah!" said Sayaka while thinking whether she should be happy about this or not.

After her practice Ayumi also invited Yumi, to which she agreed.

When everyone's practice ended, they went home. Sayaka had to buy a book from a bookstore for her father, so she had to go to the Centrum. As she was walking towards the train station, she spotted Tezuka standing there waiting for the train to come. Sayaka didn't walk up to him because she was still angry with him, so she just walked a bit to the side, where he couldn't see her. But unfortunately, as she was walking she bumped into someone, which made Tezuka turn around and spot her. They both looked at each other… Tezuka was thinking of approaching her but Sayaka then averted her look, which made him slightly disappointed and knew he had to say something. So Tezuka still took the chance and approached her.

"Koyumi-san… Emm… Noticing the situation that you're in, emm… that Yumi is angry with you… I know it was also my fault, so I would like to apologize…" as Tezuka said this Sayaka slowly turned her look towards him: "It's a bit late for this…" At the same moment the train came… Sayaka entered the train and so did Tezuka but there was some sort of anger dwelling up inside. As Sayaka walked ahead, he managed to get a hold of her wrist, which made her turn around as he said: "When did you want me to apologize, when you were mostly depressed and dazed off, also disappearing during lunch break.I couldn't get a hold of you and say that I'm sorry." Tezuka's was a bit louder than usual this time, which made Sayaka widen her eyes and stare at him with surprise. When Tezuka finally realized, that he was holding her wrist and some of the passengers were looking at the scene, he let go of her wrist and blushed. _"This was unexpected… Hm! I_ _guess I can forgive him… After all, this wasn't all his fault and sooner or later someone might have found out about me…"_ as Sayaka thought this, she slightly smiled at Tezuka and said: "It's a bit late for this… But I'm glad that you apologized. Better later than never, ne, Tezuka-san?" This made Tezuka blush even more, which Sayaka noticed and giggled in her mind.

At that moment the train had stopped at the next station and a lot of people entered, which resulted in Tezuka being pushed towards Sayaka, who was standing with her back to the other exit. He was pushed pretty hard and he ended up leaning very closely to Sayaka, his left hand was against the door and there were only a few centimeters remaining from them kissing… Sayaka's eyes were wide open as she blushed in 10 shades of red, same goes for Tezuka. They looked at each other for a while but then turned away…

"May I ask something?" started Tezuka.

"What?"

"Won't you consider staying in the tennis club?"

"Why? You saw how Yumi looked at me and she won't be able to fully concentrate on the tournament if I remain…"

"I know. But don't you love tennis?" asked Tezuka. This made her a bit surprised.

"What makes you think that? Didn't I quit tennis two years ago? Obviously, I had to hate it, to fully discard it…So what makes you think otherwise?"

"Your eyes…" he started as Sayaka widened her eyes, "The look in your eyes tells me you really enjoy playing it. Some times it doesn't matter what people say, the one thing that gives them away are their eyes…" as Tezuka finished, Sayaka couldn't take her eyes off of him and just stared with her breath taken away. The train stopped at the same moment but this time the door behind Sayaka opened and she started to fall backwards. Fortunately, Tezuka managed to grab her waist and prevent her from falling.

"Are you okey?" Tezuka asked her, when Sayaka snapped out of it.

"A-Ah… I-I'm fine. Thanks…" she said this blushing all over her face. _"What the-!!! Don't blush!!! Damn you, Sayaka! He's so hot!!! Wait! Stop this right now! You're supposed to use him for one other thing! Stop imagining things!"_ as Sayaka slapped herself mentally, Tezuka was getting the picture of what had happened and his cheeks showed a slight shade of pink. After this "incident" they both walked together home and then separated at the usual place, namely, Sayaka's house.

On the next day Sayaka had to head towards Ayumi's home, after all she promised her that she will come to her birthday. She bought her a cute cell phone charm and some sweets… As she reached her house, she spotted Yumi, who was standing at the gate and waited for Ayumi to open it. Yumi noticed Sayaka and turned her look towards her but didn't say anything, as she then turned away looking a bit depressed. When Ayumi finally came to let them in she noticed the depressed air between them and tried to invite them inside with a big smile. _"I hope this works, Kitajima…"_

As they finally came inside all the other girls were already there. As the celebration started, Ayumi prepared some games to cheer the others up, especially Yumi and Sayaka, who were currently on different sides of the room. Kotoko tried to make Yumi participate but she refused and so did Sayaka. The rest of the girls sighed hopelessly and thought that this will be the end for both of them.

"Ne, Kitajima-san, what now? We did what you told us to but they seem to avoid contact…" asked Rika.

"I don't know… We have to make them laugh…" when Kotoko said this Haruhi cleared her throat and made a small announcement.

"Well, this is Ayumi's birthday so it will be the right time to give her our presents…" as she said this, the girls gave Ayumi their presents. The last one was Sayaka.

"I'm sorry. It's a bit small. I just couldn't think of anything I could give you. I hope you like it anyway…"

"Of course, I like it! But the best gift is you girls all being here! Really thank you-" as Ayumi said this Haruhi wanted to surprise her by bringing a cake but Ayumi was standing side ways to the door, when Haruhi came in with the cake. Ayumi bowed at the moment and it resulted in lowering her head so low that her face was in the cake. As she stood straight again, everyone was laughing at the sight of it. It made even Sayaka and Yumi laugh.

"Ne? Doesn't she look like a clown, Sayaka-chan?" said Yumi while holding her stomach.

"A-Ah… Rather one with a pink mustache!" when the girls stopped laughing, Ayumi had already wiped her face. Sayaka and Yumi were looking at each other wanting to say something but couldn't.

"As I said thank you for being here! But what I really wish for my birthday is that Yumi and Sayaka would make up. We're a team! And we really care about you! So, I would really want my wish to be granted…" as Ayumi said this Yumi and Sayaka looked at each other with a smile.

"I guess, we can make an exception, ne Sayaka-chan?"

"Ah… Will you forgive me for not telling you the whole truth?"

"Well, I am the one to apologize because I only thought about myself neglecting your feelings and the reason you had to do it…" they both had their old expressions back and the party continued in a good mood. After all of this ended and everyone started to leave, Ayumi stopped them for a while because she wanted to ask Sayaka something.

"Will you stay in the club after this?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes!" everyone said in one voice, which made Sayaka sweat drop.

"Then I have no choice… I'll stay, I promise," as she wanted to head home Yumi asked her a question, which made her a bit uncomfortable.

"When is your birthday?"

"A-Ah, it's one next week…Friday…"

"Whaaaat!? Then we definitely have to celebrate it!" everyone said this again in one voice.

"A… No, the districts start next week and I don't think we'll have the time to-"

"We'll find any time for birthdays!" said Ayumi, while Kotoko looked worriedly at Sayaka who was a bit disturbed.

"You don't seem to be happy about your birthday…" Sayaka looked away.

"A-Ah… It's just… I hate to celebrate my birthday…"

"Why? It is your "birthday"! It's a special day…" said Yumi while spotting that Sayaka's eyes were aimed at one spot.

"It's special in a different way… That's why I don't celebrate in anymore…" she said this as she looked into emptiness but then snapped out of it and faked her smile.

"A-AH! Don't worry about me! It'll be fine! I just don't like to celebrate my birthday that's all! Sa, let's go!" she then left, which made the other girls wonder about her strange behavior just now but still decided to surprise her with a secret party on next week's Friday.

The next week came quite fast and it was Monday, when Sayaka went to the coach to tell her that she has decided to stay in the tennis club.

"What about gymnastic?" asked the coach.

"Ah… I'll participate in the districts but then resign. After all, tennis is the only sport that I really am passionate about. So, I choose to stay at this club and you can put me in any spot you see me fit for…" as Sayaka said this, she excused herself and went back to classes. _"Hmm… The spot I see you fit for, huh? I should discuss this with Tezuka and depend on his decision; after all he's the only one who saw a part of her true starength…"_

As Yumi, Kotoko and Sayaka were walking to the courts they were discussing some things.

"So the districts start tomorrow. I wonder if Ryuuzaki-sensei puts you as a regular…" said Kotoko.

"On top of that we have to choose a captain! I bet the coach will put Sayaka as the captain!"

"Wha-?! Just because I was formerly the captain, which was two years ago, doesn't mean I will get the spot…" said Sayaka while drinking a sip of water. _"Which I hope won't happen…"_

"Well, we'll find out today…" said Yumi. When they reached the courts, the coach was already there and started her report.

"So, today, we'll have some practice with the boys after they finish their last ranking matches! So for now I will announce some changes! Koyumi congratulations on becoming a regular-"

"See? I told you so…" said Yumi while teasing Sayaka slightly.

"And about choosing our new captain… I think it will be only obvious that the captain will be Koyumi-chan!" as the coach said this, Sayaka's eyes widened and her mouth was open.

"I hope there are no objections because this has been already decided-"

"W-Wait, a second! I only asked you to put me in any spot you see me fit for-"

"And I see you fit as the captain of the team. You have skill and you have experience from your former position…This is what I think, as well as Tezuka," said the coach.

"Tezuka?"

"Ah, he actually made this decision because I haven't really seen what you're capable of but he had witnessed some things, so I depended on his decision-" the coach got cut off by Sayaka's scream: "I'll kill him!!!" And then Sayaka ran off to where the boys had their matches.

"Huh… Does everyone agree to this?" all of the girls nodded, "Good, let's start practice!"

"A-Ah… But what about Sayaka-chan?" asked Yumi who actually was happy that she's the captain.

"Ah… Don't worry… She'll be back, when she finishes her business with that person…"

And we find ourselves at the ranking matches of the boys' team, where a lot of girls have gathered to watch Tezuka's match, who was currently finishing the final game with Oishi.

When the match ended, both of the boys shook hands and were leaving the court. At the same moment Sayaka came running towards Tezuka: "Tezuka!!!" she approached him and grabbed his collar in anger ignoring all of the fangirl screaming. Tezuka only sweat dropped and was really surprised at her reaction.

"What?"

"How dare you decide on my position without even discussing it with me? Not even considering whether I want to be the captain or not!!!"

"I was just considering what's best for the team, as well as taking note that you have experience-"

"That doesn't matter! What about neglecting other capable people on the team like Yumi-cha-"

"Shinomiya wouldn't be able to lead the team as it is now! You know it's true! Admit it!"said Tezuka while freeing himself from Sayaka's grasp.

"Wron-"

"Huh… Weren't you the one who put the team back onto its feat? You earned a lot of respect from them and I'm sure they're willing to follow you…" Sayaka calmed down a bit and kind of agreed to what he said.

"If you are the captain, I'm sure Seigaku will reach higher than before… Of course, if that's something that you wish to do…" said Tezuka while leaving her to think a bit.

"Hn! Fine! I'll take this spot! I'm not talking to you anymore!" Sayaka rebuked and left burning in rage. _"Ahhh!!! I'll kill him! He thinks he's so smart! He doesn't even consider what others might think! That pisses me off!!!"_

The other regulars stood there in awe because they hadn't seen Sayaka act like this, on top of that she threatened Tezuka!

"Nya! That was scary! What has gotten into Sayaka-chan! Others would be happy in being the captain…" said Eiji sweat dropping for a second.

"Saa, being the captain isn't at all easy… You have a lot of responsibility placed on your shoulders and you're not allowed to make mistakes… But that really was surprising on how she reacted…" said Fuji smiling tensaish as he usually does.

As Sayaka returned to the girls, the coach told everyone to go where the boys are. _"Great! And I just got here! Huh…"_

"Sa, I leave the rest to you, Koyumi-chan," said the coach as she left the responsibility on her.

"What will we do now Sayaka-buchou?" asked Akiko putting a smile on her face. _"It has been so long that I last heard someone call me like that…"_ thought Sayaka as she took on the role and led everyone to the boys.

When they came, the boys had already finished their matches and were resting for a while.

"Nya! The girls are here! What will we be doing?" asked Eiji while jumping in front of Tezuka. As Tezuka pointed out everyone their task, they proceeded. The girls each had to do different tasks with the appointed partner. Sayaka and Tezuka observed for a while. But soon there broke out am argument between Kaidoh and Yori.

"You're not supposed to hit it like that!" said Yori raising her voice.

"It's your fault I keep hitting it like that! Don't put so much spin on the ball!!!"

"What did you say? You're the one who keeps hissing all the time and distracts my concentration!!!"

"Fighting in the courts?" Tezuka stepped in, "20 laps for disturbing the practice for both of you! Now!"

"Wait a second!" Sayaka interrupted him, "You have no right to give laps to her!"

"And why is that?"

"Because obviously Kaidoh was distracting her and blamed the mistakes on her…"

"Maybe you will run instead of her?"

"Sure, I take her punishment on me!" said Sayaka crossing her arms.

"And…?" Tezuka waited for some movement form her.

"What? I decide not to run…"

"You can't do that after you've taken her laps on you-"

"I can well do it because I'm no longer under you, so the answer is "no"!" said Sayaka still with her arms crossed.

"Then she should-"

"No!" Tezuka twitched on the reply and didn't bother to argue anymore. The other regulars sweat dropped and thought that this is a real showdown between two scary captains.

The next day the day the district tournament starts. Everyone was already at the courts, except for Sayaka, who was a bit late.

"Ne? Where's Sayaka-buchou?" asked Akiko, who was looking around.

"Ah, she called and said that she'll be here in 10 min or so," said Yumi.

"Huh… So, any ideas on how to surprise her on her birthday?" asked Yori this time.

"Nya! You're planning on surprising Saya-chan? When's her birthday?" Eiji popped out of now where.

"Kikumaru-senpai! Don't scare me like that!!! Jeez…" said Yori taking a deep breath from the shock.

"So, Sayaka-chan's having a birthday?" asked Fuji, which made Yumi slightly blush.

"E-Eh… It's on Friday and we were thinking of surprising her in some way… But she says she doesn't celebrate her birthday-"

"WHAT!!!" screamed Eiji while almost jumping on Momo, "Birthday's are meant to be celebrated!"

"A-Ah… That's what we also think… Hey! You boys want to join us? That way it will be more fun!" said Yumi.

"I don't thin-" started Tezuka but was cut off by Eiji's: "Yay! Sure we'll join! We'll ask the coach for permission to use the courts for this! Ne, Tezuka?"

"Wai-" he started again but was cut off by Fuji: "Why not? I guess it will be great and Sayaka won't have to feel lonely on her birthday… It could also serve as a good congratulation on becoming a captain…" As Fuji finished, he looked at Tezuka with a slight begging look.

"Huh… Ok, why not?" said Tezuka while sighing and at the same moment Sayaka arrived.

"Sorry, I'm late! Eh? Why are you guys here? Aren't you supposed to be on the other block?" she asked.

"Just making sure you're ready… Let's go!" said Tezuka and all the regulars followed him. Eiji gave a fast "Good luck!" and went ahead.

"So… You girls ready?" asked Sayaka while putting her bag on her shoulder. The girls nodded and they left for their first match. They played very well against their opponents and won all the games and when it came to Sayaka's turn, the other team got the picture of who she is and were surprised that she came back. Soon word went around about it and some teams were looking forward in having a match against Seigaku…

On the same day, when the first round of the tournament ended, the girls were ready to go home.

"Buchou… Are you in a hurry?" asked Yori.

"Hm? Yeah, I have to get to gymnastic practice because the district competition starts next week or so… You want to ask me something?" said Sayaka while putting her bag on her shoulder.

"Well… I know you've been asked this a million times… But still, not only I but everyone else also wants to know, what happened two years ago that made you quit tennis? It's not that we're nosy or anything but we just want to understand you better…" Sayaka gave her a slight smile.

"I know… But this is a bit personal and I need some more time to get the feeling that I can fully trust you all, so when the time comes I will answer all the questions. But for now, I have to get going… See you tomorrow!" as Sayaka said this, she waved in good bye and ran off.

On the second day of the tournament the girls won their match with no problem and advanced to the prefectures. When it all ended, again Sayaka ran off to her practice. _"She's strong…"_ thought Yumi while watching her back. The boys ended their matches also successfully and proceeded to the prefectures.

"Nya! Inui, how did the girls do?" Eiji jumped up when Inui came up.

"Ah, they did very well. They're advancing…"

"Yay! We gat to see them play-"

"Well, not only that… This year the board has decided that they will put mixed doubles in the whole teams' results, so as of the prefectures the mixed doubles will be put into the tournament," Inui closed his notebook.

"This is something new… You knew this Tezuka?" asked Oishi.

"Ah…" when Tezuka answered he was about to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I have some things to do… I'll see you tomorrow!" as he said this, he left. But where did he go? Well, he had to go back to school because he needed some books in the library. As he was passing the gymnastic hall, he noticed that Sayaka was practicing all alone and was a bit tired but still did her combinations with passion. Tezuka was a bit surprised that she would have the same determination for this sport as well as for tennis. He widened his eyes, when he noticed that Sayaka had her eyes closed and a smile on her face as she let the music guide her. Tezuka thought at this moment that he could watch her like this forever but then snapped out of it and remembered what he was here for and proceeded to the library. While he was walking he had a slight shade of pink on his cheeks._ "Why do I get nervous for the last two days when I see her? Why do I always run into her? And why do I always have to start blushing when I see her smile like that? Damn it, stop thinking about this!"_

On the next day after classes the regulars had their practices but we'll turn back a bit during the lunch break… Tezuka wanted to take some fresh air and decided to go to the rooftop. To his surprise when he got there he found Sayaka sound asleep against one of the walls. _"What is she doing here? If she sleeps here she'll get a cold… I'd better wake her up; the classes start soon anyway…"_ When he knelt down to wake her up, Sayaka had a very peaceful and tired look but still she had the same smile on her face as yesterday. _"Huh… She works to hard… One day she'll definitely collapse…"_ Tezuka reached his hand towards her face, _"But still… She's something else…"_ He couldn't resist but put his hand on her cheek and caressed it with his thumb. When he did so, Sayaka took his hand and leaned her head towards it.

"Okaa-san…" she said while smiling. Tezuka widened his eyes and didn't know what he should do. Sayaka slowly opened her eyes and to her surprise she saw Tezuka reaching his hand towards her. When she noticed that she was holding his hand, the school bell rang. Tezuka stood up and started walking away.

"The class starts now…" he said while not looking back at her. Sayaka was a bit in awe of what happened. _"W-What was I doing? Why did I call for my mother? But his hand felt warm…"_

The next day finally came and it was Friday!!! Yes, it was the day the tennis club was making a surprise party for Sayaka. So during the classes or rather on one of the breaks Sayaka told Tezuka that she won't be able to attend the practice because she had some things to do. So, Tezuka had to tell everyone else and when he ran into Eiji and Oishi, Oishi was a bit disappointed.

"WHAT!?" screamed Eiji while starting fake-crying, "And we even tried our best to arrange everything…"

"A-Ah, well-" started Tezuka.

"Where is she now? I'll drag her to the courts even if I have to!!!" he said with burning eyes. Tezuka just sighed and said: "Library…" Eiji then ran off leaving the two behind. _"I'd better make sure he doesn't do anything rash…"_ thought Tezuka and followed the red haired boy. At that moment Sayaka was reading a book near a small book shelve. Eiji came running in high speed… When he stopped, he took a deep breath.

"E-Eiji-san? Is something wrong?"

"Nya! Why aren't you coming to practice today?" he asked while panting.

"A-Ah, well… I need to go somewhere, besides I need to write a report as well, so I need to look up some books-"

"I'll help you with the report! Just come to the practice!" he said.

"Huh? Why are you being so persistent on wanting me to come? Is there something going on today?" she asked while trying to dig into his mind.

"_Eeek! I can't tell her about it…_ Well, no reason… It's just… You're the captain of the girls' team and you should prepare the girls for the next tournament-"

"I have this handled… Yumi will watch them for me, there is no reason-"

"There is!"

"Huh? Then what is it?"

"Kikumaru!" Tezuka stepped in but was shortly ignored as Eiji grabbed Sayaka's hand.

"You're the captain and you have to be with the team!" he pulled her hand but Sayaka resisted.

"What the-? Let go! What has gotten into you?" Sayaka pulled her hand but was still pulled back by Eiji.

"Nya! No!" he started to become childish. "I told you I have thing-" When they were pulling to each others side, Tezuka took a few steps towards them wanting to separate them but they both hit the book shelve and it started to fall on them. Eiji noticed it and wanted to jump out of the way but he thought it was too late when Sayaka pushed him while trying to get herself out of it but she fell on the floor hitting her head and falling unconscious.

"Koyumi!" Tezuka ran towards her. Eiji just sat there and was in shock. "Saya-chan! Is she okey?" He approached her and saw that she was unconscious. Tezuka also noticed that her left leg got slightly hit by the book shelve. He picked her up and carried her to the school doctor. "Tezuka! I-"

"Just go to my teacher and explain the situation. You still have classes to attend to. I'll take care of her, don't worry," he then left.

When Sayaka woke up, she noticed that she was lying in the infirmary.

"Huh… What happened? How did I get here?" she put her hand on her forehead.

"You slightly hit your head and you fell unconscious, so I had to carry you…" said Tezuka, which made Sayaka be surprised at the reply. _"H-He carried me?"_

"Thank you…" she sat up and wanted to get out of bed.

"Shouldn't you stay in bed for a while?"

"No, I'm fine," as she tried to put her left leg down, she twitched it slightly.

"Ouch!"

"Does your foot hurt? You must've hurt it, when the book shelve fell down…"

"Seems like it. But I think I can walk…"

"Anyway, let me take a look," when Tezuka said this, he knelt down and took her foot and was inspecting it.

"Y-You don't have to! I'm fine-" as she said this, she blushed slightly. "Thank you."

"Ah, no problem. Seems, you don't have a sprain… Does it hurt like this?"

"No, it's fine."

"Good."

"Huh… What was Eiji-san thinking? He was acting weird…"

"… Well, actually there is a reason for his weird behavior."

"And that would be?"

"It's because you're birthday is today and the whole club decided to make a surprise party for you at the courts today… So the girls really were looking forward to it-"

"I told them, I don't like to celebrate this day…" Sayaka said with a depressed look.

"Why? Is there a reason to this? Or is there some connection to what happened two years ago?" Sayaka sighed: _"It can't be helped… But I want to get rid of this barrier between the past and now. Sooner or later I will have to severe it…"_

"Ne, Tezuka-san? Can I trust you?" Tezuka lifted his head. "Can I trust all of you?"

"It depends on if you want to trust us…"

"Then let's go to the courts…"

At the courts…

"Ne, where's Sayaka-chan?" asked Yumi Eiji.

"Well… _Damn! I can't tell them what happened-_" he thought while cursing himself.

"Ah! She's coming!" screamed Ayumi and made everyone prepare. When Sayaka came in, everyone cheered and congratulated her. She also was happy and laughed.

"Thanks, everyone! You really did something great! And it wasn't necessary-"

"Sayaka-chan! It's your birthday! Of course we'd do something for it!"

"Thanks! But there is something I want to share… Remember some of you asked me about what had happened two years ago and why I don't like to celebrate my birthday. Well, it's not that I didn't want to tell you about it, it's just that I have painful memories about this day and I didn't want to remember it… But now I have decided to put my trust in you and I hope that you won't tell this to anyone else…" she took a deep breath, "So, this day is not only special but also hateful in a way… And I would like you to come with me somewhere…" as Sayaka finished, the others looked a bit lost and exchanged looks. Eventually, they followed her.

"Ne, Sayaka-buchou? Where are we heading?" asked Akiko.

"You'll see soon enough…" When they reached the graveyard, some were even more at a loss but still went ahead. When they all reached a certain gravestone, everyone read: "Koyumi Nami…" Sayaka knelt down to it and put her hand on the name. "Ah, she was my mother and she died on this very day…" all of the regulars were shocked.

"So this is why you hate your birthday…" said Yumi with her eyes a bit in tears.

"Not really… The main reason is because of what happened two years ago… When I was in Kurōdo Junior High, I was the captain of the girl's tennis team and the coach was very satisfied but I also signed for gymnastics and my mother was my coach. I never really loved gymnastics as I loved tennis but still it helped me relax a bit and my mother never forbid me to play tennis. Moreover, she loved it when I played and went to every match. But the coach of the tennis team was against this and wanted me to attend only tennis practice. I strictly protested and my mother stood up for me and the topic didn't come up anymore. But when the prefecture Tournament would have ended I was supposed to go abroad for a month, which was also supposed to be during the Kanto tournament… The coach got notice of this and wanted to keep me here no matter what. And on this very day two years ago when I had the last match my mother didn't come. I told her she shouldn't come because she had some work piled up but still she said: "Because it's your birthday I will definitely be there!" When the match ended I got a call from my father and he told me to come to the hospital because my mother had gotten into an accident. When I got there, I still managed to hear her last words: "This was because of you…" It seems when she got out of work, she was rushing across the street and got hit by a car, which was out of control… Because of my birthday, because of tennis, because of me she had to go away. This is why I quit tennis afterwards…"

When Sayaka finished her story some were looking at her with tears and didn't know what to say. But then Sayaka stood up and said with a smile: "But the past is the past and I have found something I want to hold onto from now on. That's why I will trust you on this!"

"Sayaka-chan…" said Yumi but was cut off by Sayaka.

"Sa! Let's not spoil all your hard work and get back!" everyone nodded and gave their respect to Sayaka's mother and started to leave. Tezuka stood for a while next to her.

"I don't think your mother blamed you for what happened…" said Tezuka.

"I know but I took the blame on myself."

"I also don't think she would ever want you to quit tennis, not even for two years…" as he said this he walked away. Sayaka gave a light smirk: _"And you're the one who brought me back. If only you knew the rest of the story…"_ she again turned her look towards her mother's grave and looked with sad eyes for a while when she was called by the others and soon left.

**Preview for the next chapter**

We leave this story because it was very long and revealed most of the secrets and turn to a new one… Which will be this time in Yamabuki… We'll meet a new character, who will reawaken Sengoku's feelings.

Sengoku meets his childhood friend again and it seems this person will live in his house!!! What will happen if he tells that person about some past events that he couldn't fulfill? Will that person accept his feelings or only consider him as a friend? Read and find out!

**Authors note**

I'm sorry, that this took so long but you can tell because of the length… Haha! Don't kill me! Anyway, you will have to hold on tight before I write the next chapter because I will be very busy the next week. I will post as soon as possible! Thank you and review!!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors note**

I'm back!!! Finally, I have time to continue this story that revolves around most of the characters from POT! Thanks for being patient! And thanks, demonsadist, for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Well, then… Time to take a little stroll to Yamabuki and take a little peek into Sengoku's "lucky" life! Let's go!!!

**Chapter 7**

**More than just memories**

As we enter this story, we find ourselves on the first week when school started…

Little Sengoku is chasing someone, reaching his hand and yelling after that person: "Hikari-chan! Wait!" RRRIIINNGG!!! Alarm goes off and Sengoku wakes up, panting, not wanting to get up but still sighs and opens the curtains. Looks outside and smiles slightly… "Hm! Today feels lucky!"

After he gets dressed for school, goes down for breakfast. During his meal, his mother tells him that an old friend is coming to visit but Sengoku quickly ignores it and leaves for school. While walking to school, he thinks about the dream.

"_Strange… Why did I dream about her all of a sudden? Hikari, huh? If I recall correctly, it has been 5 years since she left… I couldn't tell her then… But…"_ When he reaches the school, sees some girls… _"…I have no time to think about that,"_ Sengoku runs towards the girls and starts to flirt in his usual happy-go-lucky manner. When the girls leave, Minami approaches, noticing what Sengoku had been doing.

"Ne, Sengoku… Don't you think you're scaring them? Why can't you just choose one and ask her properly out?"

"Huh… Says the guy who has a girlfriend…" Minami blushes.

"T-That has nothing to do with this! Besides, if you continue to cling on every girl you see, you'll never find someone who'll put up with you… I don't understand you…" Sengoku lowered his eyes and put a sarcastic smile.

"Are you here to brag about you having found someone?"

"W-What?! No…" Sengoku turned back to normal.

"Well good! I'm just enjoying my youth while I still can! You should do the same!" They both started walking towards the class.

"H-Huh… Have you ever had a real crush? Like… for one person?" said Minami.

"Hm? Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's just that I thought that it would be impossible for YOU to really like a girl… Anyway-"

"Huh… I'm not that lucky as you in this sphere…" said Sengoku sighing.

"Did I just hear correctly? Lucky-Sengoku called himself unlucky?" Sengoku shrugged.

"Hey, Minami-"

"Ha! Unlucky-Sengoku!!!" Minami started teasing him and leaves for his class. Sengoku sighs in his mind. _"Have I really liked someone, huh? There was someone…long ago. Actually, I would describe it more than just "like"…"_

After the tennis practice ended, Sengoku arrives home and is a bit surprised because he thought that they weren't expecting any guests.

"Kyosumi, remember Asano-san? He used to come hear very often and lived next door…" his mother started. _"Ah, right… Mom did mention something about an old friend coming to visit…"_

"Ah, oji-san! How are you?" Sengoku quickly remembered the person sitting on the couch.

"I'm fine, thanks! How have you been? You've grown, Kiyosumi-kun!" said the old man. Sengoku replied with a cheerful smile.

"Ma, five years is a long time. We all grow up eventually!"

"There you're absolutely right!"

"How long are you staying?"

"Not long. I just came by to ask your parents for a favor. Geez… I really don't know what to do with her…" Sengoku questioned that a bit _"Her?"_ Asano-san turned to his mother: "I wanted to leave my daughter in your care for a while…"

"_Daughter? That's right… She was his daughter!"_ as Sengoku rewinds the past; he notices that someone is standing behind him. He slowly turns around and sees a girl with blue eyes and long pink hair tide into a pony tail.

"Kiyo-kun!" she smiled when saying his name. Sengoku widened his eyes at the sight of her cute smile, as he was thunder struck and barely said something.

"Hi-Hikari!"

"Long time no see… How have you been these five years?" she again smiled.

"A-Ah… Fine, thanks. And you?" Sengoku was still shocked.

"Pretty well. I'm so glad to see you again! It seems I'll be living here for a while. So we'll have time to catch up…"

"Huh?" Sengoku looked at his mother questioning her.

"Ah, Kiyosumi! She'll be staying in your older sister's room, while her father is going on a business trip. Since it will last quite long, he decided to leave her here or rather Hikari wanted to stay in Japan… As well as attend school here…"

"That means-"

"Yeah, Hikari will be attending Yamabuki, so… I hope you-" Sengoku interrupted his mother.

"May I be excused for a second?" Sengoku went to the bathroom. He leaned his head under the water tap and let the water run. He stared into the emptiness for a while. _"Why is she here again? Why now, when I have started to forget about her… about those feelings that I had? Damn it! She looks even better than before… Damn you! Stop it! She's only a childhood friend! The past is the past! Besides, I doubt I'll have the same feelings for her now…It's too late for that… But still… I'm happy to see her again,"_ Sengoku then dried his hair with a towel and went back to the dining room.

**Character intro**

_Name:_ Asano Hikari

_Age:_ 17

_Hair:_ long/pink

_Eyes:_ sky blue

_Hobbies:_ listening to music, eating super spicy food (author: Yay!!! Me too!!!), gymnastics

_Sports:_ loves to watch tennis, also used to play a bit with Sengoku (he actually taught her how), is a national level gymnastic competitor…

Hikari is Sengoku's childhood friend and considers him her best friend and is willing to do anything for him. Sort of has a happy-go-lucky personality but doesn't show it like Sengoku does (one of the reasons why she gets along with him). Likes to tease guys who are asking her out…

**End**

On the next day, Hikari's father had to leave quite early and she wished him good luck on his trip. After they parted Hikari was getting ready for school… While Sengoku and Hikari were walking, they remembered some past events, which made him blush a few times. That made Hikari smile and laugh. When she did so, Sengoku couldn't take his eyes of her. But soon snapped out of it.

"Ne, Kiyo-kun?"

"What?"

"Do you think I still have time to sign up for the gymnastic club?"

"I think it's still possible… Wait! You're still into gymnastics?" Sengoku asked while a bit surprised.

"What does "still" mean? Of course, I'm still into it and will be! Besides, I get the chance to attract some guys with my graceful performance…" Hikari said this joking a bit.

"H-Huh…" Sengoku slightly sweat dropped.

"And how is tennis? I heard from your mother, that you still play it and quite seriously…"

"Ah, it's okey…" Hikari stopped and looked at him with a lowered look.

"Just an "okey" won't do… Tell me what happened during the time we didn't see each other." Sengoku shrugged.

"Well… I got chosen as Japan's representative thrice; also our team got to go to the Nationals but didn't quite succeed… That's about it," he finished and Hikari started walking again and turning back to normal.

"I see. Well you must have gotten a lot better in tennis since you went to the Nationals…"

"Well, a bit though…"

"Still it's great, Kiyo-kun!" when Hiakri said this she smiled at Sengoku, which made him widen his eyes for a second but then smiled to himself: _"I really missed this smile…"_

They reached school and not to Sengoku's surprise, Minami came up to him with a starting phrase: "Sengoku, flirting with girls so early in the morning again?" Sengoku shrugged.

"Kh… I'm not…"

"Hou… Being a lady's man, huh, Kiyo-kun?" said Hikari putting a slight sarcasm to it.

"I told you, it's not like that!"

"Hai, hai…" she said it while laughing a bit. At that moment one of Sengoku's classmates approached and joined the conversation.

"Oi, Sengoku! Who's that beauty with you? Haven't seen her around…" Sengoku had a slight repulsion, when he came. _"Geh! Takuto… Of all people-"_

"Ah, she's my childhood friend. Asano Hikari. She just came yesterday and will be attending this school- By the way, which class are you in?" Sengoku turned his look towards Hikari.

"Mou, Kiyo-kun! I think I can introduce myself… Whatever. Thanks anyway. I'm supposed to attend class 2-B-"

"That's my class!" said Minami, "I coul-" he was interrupted by Takuto.

"I can escort you to the class…"

"You don't have to-"

"I need to borrow something from a friend anyway, so let's go, Asano-san. The class will start soon," he smiled at her and had this "she'll be mine" look.

"Ah, Kiyo-kun, I'll see you after practice then! Bye!" she waved Sengoku goodbye and was taken away by Takuto. While Sengoku was looking at them leaving together, he was starting to get pissed at the sight, more over, he was getting a slight feeling of jealousy boiling up inside. _"That bastard!"_ Minami was currently observing Sengoku and got a slight idea of what was going on.

"Sengoku, you said she's your childhood friend, right?"

"Eh, what about it?" he turned back to his usual self.

"Nothing, just… you seemed a bit jealous there for a second, when Takuto went with Asano-san-" Sengoku was struck.

"Wait a second! I was merely concerned about her BECAUSE she's my childhood friend! You know what kind of guy Takuto is! Of course I'd be pissed at that!" Sengoku said a bit irritated.

"H-Huh… Okey, whatever you say… _But still it seemed otherwise to me…_" Minami smirked at that and started to leave.

"See you at practice!"

"Minami! Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid!"

"Can anyone do something more stupid than you do?" said Minami while leaving him behind. Sengoku sighed while already sitting in class: _"That's right… Hikari won't do anything stupid. Just what was I thinking when I said that? I guess I wanted Minami to look after her, while we're in deterrent classes… Huh…"_ he remembers the scene with Takuto and gets irritated again: _"Why do I get angry about this? Stop it, Kiyosumi! She's just your friend! Nothing more… What if I still have feelings for her? No! No! No! This is impossible! After such a long time people usually change and forget about their feelings… don't they?"_

Sengoku sulked the whole period and couldn't concentrate on the class. While Hikari had no problem in her class. Actually, most of the guys started to attack her with tons of questions, which made her feel a bit uncomfortable. But more or less she dealt with everything. After the classes Hikari was looking for the gymnastic coach to submit her papers, when she almost bumped into someone. To her surprise it was the same guy who showed her where her classroom was.

"Ah! Sorry,… eto…" she started.

"I'm Uesugi Takuto, Asano-san. Are you looking for someone?" he asked with a smile. Hikari sensed his intentions and sweat dropped but still she figured she needed to find the coach before it's too late.

"A-Ah… well, I was wondering where I could find the gymnastic club's coach at this time…"

"Hou… So you're into gymnastics, huh? It's okey, I'll help! Follow me…" he said while offering his hand but Hikari just started walking. Takuto led Hikari outside the school and turned to the other wing. Hikari slightly tripped but was caught by Takuto.

"Are you okey?"

"I'm fine thanks…" At that moment Sengoku was passing by and saw the whole scene and got pissed again. But didn't go near them until he saw Takuto leaning a bit closer to Hikari. He couldn't take it any longer and approached them.

"Hikari! What are you doing here?" he started when giving Takuto the "don't touch her" look.

"Kiyo-kun! I was looking for the coach and ran into Uesugi-san. He offered his help and went along…"

"Ah, well thanks, Takuto! But I'll take her to the coach now," Sengoku grabbed Hikari's hand.

"Well, I was halfway already. Might as well bring it to an end-"

"I just saw her coach walking back to the hall, so you wouldn't mind…" said Sengoku with the "get lost" look.

"Ma, if that's the case…" Sengoku then pulled Hikari away and left Takuto, who was already planning something _"Hm! Sengoku, you think people are blind but surely you're so obvious… I will take her away from you…"_

"Geez… What will I ever do with you?"

"Huh? Wait a second! Stop pulling!" Hikari freed herself from Sengoku's grasp and stopped, "What the hell! I'm not a child, you know!"

"Do you know what intentions he had? He's just a shameless flirt, who tries to get every girl he has interest in and then throws her away like peace of trash-"

"Huh… It was obvious what he was planning! Don't treat me like a child!"

"Even though you knew, you still went with him… What if-"

"Geez… I know guys like him… I had no choice because I had to submit the papers before it was too late…" Sengoku didn't argue anymore but just sighed: "Sorry…"

"Whatever… Anyways, thank god you came… That really saved me! Thanks!" Hikari smiled at him, which made Sengoku widen his eyes and blush. After he slapped himself mentally, they proceeded to the gymnastic hall. Hikari successfully submitted her papers and started her practice. Sengoku watched her for a while. _"Hmm… She works hard right from the start… I guess she has a goal that she wants to reach…" _He then left for his own practice. _"Why did I act like that today? I don't get it! Do I really only consider her as my friend now? If so, why does my stomach turn upside down every time I see her smile? Why did I get angry when Takuto was holding her? He just prevented her from falling… but still… I… Maybe this is because I consider her as my sister, whom I want to protect… That's right! That should be it!"_

After Sengoku and Hikari had their practice over, they went home together.

"Ne, Hikari?"

"Hm?"

"You really started a bit too fast to work in full strength… People usually observe things on their first day. I there a reason why you started off with putting all your strength into it?" asked Sengoku a bit nosy.

"Of course there is! I always do my best; be it practice or the competition, I always put my whole heart into it…" Sengoku widened his eyes a bit, "Plus, the districts are starting soon and after that are the prefectures…"

"Hou… You're already setting your eyes on the next competition…"

"Of course! Besides, I heard "she" has returned and will be participating. And I will definitely beet her!" Hikari had a sparkle in her eyes.

"She? Who are you talking about?" Sengoku questioned.

"Ah… Koyumi Sayaka. She's been one of the best competitors two years ago but right at that time something happened and she disappeared for two whole years and I was waiting for her to return. No one except her can stand against me! She's the reason that I'm so eager to win and give my best!"

"Koyumi? I'm certain I heard that name before… Ah! I remember! She's been playing tennis as well and was leading her team to the Nationals and actually won it three years ago or so…" Sengoku turned his look towards Hikari who was starting to omit a dark cloud.

"THAT'S WHY I'LL BEAT HER NO MATTER WHAT!!!" Hikari screamed and was burning in excitement. Sengoku sweat dropped but soon afterwards smirked.

"_The same old Hikari… Doesn't like losing to anyone…"_

During the next week Hikari was really attending every practice and worked on a new program for the districts, even though it was only one week away. When she was practicing, she attracted a lot of guys, who were practically drooling over her. Hikari didn't notice that because she was too concentrated on her goal. When Sengoku saw the herd of boys standing at the entrance he couldn't help but give them the "go and die" look, which made everyone scramble in fear. Minami was watching this at the moment and started to suspect Sengoku in not being only Hikari's friend.

On the next day Hikari was waiting for Sengoku at the gate because he had forgotten something in class. Two boys came towards her and started persuading her on going out with them. Hikari refused them firmly but one of them grabbed her wrist. She started to pull back but that guy was obviously stronger. He pushed her against the wall and leaned closer. She closed her eyes but then she felt that her hand was free and saw that Sengoku was holding that guys collar and threatening him. The other one tried to hit him but Sengoku avoided it and hit him in the stomach (he did practice boxing). _"Boxing?"_ Hikari was a bit surprised. When the both of the boys left, Sengoku turned back to his usual happy self.

"You okey, Hikari? Sorry, I came a bit late…"

"H-Huh… You practice boxing?" she asked calming down.

"Yeah, I started two years ago and practice once in awhile to keep in shape…"

"Huh… _He must have great abs! Wait! What are you thinking, Hikari!_" She slapped herself mentally.

During the next two days Hikari worked extremely hard, because she had to finish her new program and time was running out. She basically practiced not only at school but also at home. She was already dead tired but still had the strength to make lunch for Sengoku and herself. When Sengoku got his lunch from her he was surprised that she sacrificed some of her sleep for this but he was happy to get it. During one lesson, that was postponed, they went to the library and took some books to read. They sat next to each other. But only a few minutes passed when Sengoku felt something leaning onto his shoulder. He turned his look towards it and saw that Hikari had fallen asleep. He blushed for a second but then smiled. _"Huh… She really will overwork herself…"_ He slowly took some of her bangs from her eyes and didn't wake her up. Minami was observing this scene for a while and then he was even more positive that Sengoku has feelings for her.

Next day, next day, next day!!! During this day Hikari was having her practice as usual and accidentally threw her ball too far and it rolled all the way towards the tennis courts. When she reached the ball, a tall boy with gray hair and scary eyes was standing there and his leg was on the ball. Hikari asked him to give her the ball back.

"Who do you think you're commanding?" he said with even scarier eyes. Hikari leaned to get the ball but was grabbed by her wrist and pulled away.

"Geez… What's your problem? I only asked you to give me my ball back!" she said while trying to free herself. He then pushed her to the fence and she fell on her butt.

"Here! I'll give your ball!" he took the ball into his hand and wanted throw it at her face but was stopped by another hand.

"Akutsu! You don't hit a girl!" Sengoku came in time to stop him.

"Sengoku, you dare-"

"Yes, I dare!" Sengoku had a furious look on his face. Akutsu noticed and smirked at that. He then let go and left. Sengoku turned to Hikari and helped her get up.

"Are you okey?"

"Eh… I'm fine. Who was that? Why does this school allow such aggressive people?" Sengoku started to reach for her face but stopped when he heard the coach calling him. He then left. Some of the regulars again noticed that Sengoku was really overprotective towards her…

On the same day they both returned home but apparently Sengoku's parents were out. Hikari lied down for a while on the couch. Sengoku went to the kitchen, when he returned, he noticed that Hikari was sound asleep. He sat on the side of the couch and looked at her with care. He then put his hand on her left cheek and caressed it a bit. _"Why? Why do I always end up protecting her? Why do I have the urge to hold her? Even now… I can't help but…"_ he leaned down towards her lips… He was only a few millimeters away from kissing her; he could feel her breath against his own but then pulled away and covered Hikari with a blanket. He got upstairs to his room and leaned onto his door. _"I'm so pathetic! I couldn't tell her then, and I won't be able to tell her even now… that I love her…"_ he covered his face with his palm.

During the weekend Sengoku offered Hikari to rest for a while. She tried to refuse and wanted to practice for the next weeks districts (even though she successfully finished her new program) but Sengoku still managed to persuade her. They went with some of Sengoku's regulars and a few of Hikari's team's girls. The target was the amusement park. Some of the girls tried to get Sengoku's attention but his eyes were only on Hikari. After a while all of the regulars got the picture of what was going on with their vice-captain. During that day Hikari had a great time and relaxed perfectly.

After they all parted, Sengoku and Hikari went home and watched a movie. They both were sitting on the couch with their feet covered with a blanket. Hikari started to feel cold and asked whether she could rest against Sengoku. He blushed but still offered her the blanket. They both were covered in it and Hikari was leaning against his left shoulder. At that moment Senoku was blushing in all shades of red.

During that week, when the districts started Sengoku was sulking during the first day of the tournament.

"Ne, what's wrong with Sengoku-san?" asked Muromachi.

"Isn't that obvious? He wanted to see Asano-san's competition…" said Minami while sighing.

"Huh…"

"_What should I do? I really want to see her perform… I know! I'll end the next match in 15 min and still have time to see her! But…"_ he continued sulking. All of the regulars just sweat dropped on the scene. Eventually Sengoku got to see Hiakri's performance because he had forgotten that her competition starts a little later.

After Hikari's competition had ended, Sengoku still had one more round to complete. He again was sulking and didn't have any spirit to play. During his match, he was a bit out of it and was loosing.

"KIYO!!!! If you lose, I'll never talk to you again!" he heard a familiar voice and saw Hikari sitting on one of the spectator's benches. Sengoku was a bit surprised and got back the spark in his eyes and started playing seriously. Eventually, he won and his team proceeded to the prefectures…

On the next day Sengoku was walking home alone because Hikari had to go to a bookstore. When he was passing by one of the stores (in hopes of catching her there), he saw Hikari with Takuto, who was handing her a book. Sengoku got irritated at the scene and walked towards the store. At the same moment they both walked out.

"Ah! Kiyo-kun! What are you-"

"That's my line! I thought you were going by yourself…" Sengoku stared at Takuto with a "don't you get near her" look.

"Eh… I was-" Sengoku grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

"We're going home!" After a few blocks Hikari pulled her hand away and burst in rage.

"What the hell? What's wrong with you lately? I was only buying a book and met him there by chance! You don't have to pull me each time away as though I couldn't stand for myself! I'm not a child, you know! I know I'm a girl! But girls aren't weak! If you don't stop standing up for me each time, I'll start depending more on you and forget how to protect myself!" Hikari was breathing deeply when she finished. Sengoku stood there in shock and couldn't say a word. Hikari started to walk.

"Let's go!"

On the next day Sengoku couldn't dare to speak to Hikari because it was the first time she had ever screamed at him. Hikari didn't even bother talking because she was still a bit pissed. During lunch break at school Hikari went to the rooftop and had made some lunch for Minami and Muromachi, who were already there.

"Ne, Asano-san?" Minami started.

"Hm?"

"Did something happen between you and Sengoku?"

"Why do you ask?"

"He seemed a bit out of this world this morning when I tried to talk to him…" Minami stared at Hikari with an accusing look.

"Ah, that! Just leave him! He'll come around eventually… The thing is, I yelled at him yesterday…" she said while biting a piece of her rice.

"Why?" Muromachi asked this time.

"Geez… Because he always treats me like a child. He's being way overprotective! I know I'm a girl and everything and that we know each other since childhood… But he doesn't have to go that far!"

"Huh…"

"I don't think he's being only overprotective…" Minami started.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think the main reason for his actions may be because he- Ah, forget it!" he then cut off.

"What? Tell me!"

"Well… A lot of the guys have noticed it from the start and are saying that he's… in love with you…" Muromachi said, when he finished his meal. Hikari was a bit in shock.

"W-Wait a second! T-That's impossible! We're childhood friends… I can't believe that Kiyo-"

"I think you should think about this because a lot of people who used to be childhood friends end up falling for the other…Consider Sengoku's behavior…"

After Hikari had heard what Minami and Muromachi told her, she couldn't concentrate on her practice at all and fell numerous times. _"Damn it! I just can't keep my focus! But… What if it's true? What if Kiyo is really- No! No! No! That's impossible! I have to confirm it myself…"_

After her practice she rushed home (apparently Sengoku didn't go to practice). When she came into her room, she started to think of a reason to go to Sengoku's room. _"I'll just borrow a book from him! … No… He knows I barely read any… Huh? My phone charger isn't here… Hmm…"_ Hikari went up to his room and knocked.

"Come in!"

"Kiyo-kun, is my phone charger here?"

"Eh, it's on my bed…" he said not lifting his eyes from the book he was reading. Hikari went towards his bed and took the charger but stopped.

"Kiyo-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Are you still angry about what I said?" Sengoku raised his head and closed the book.

"Not really… I was just shocked that you yelled at me… And I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore," Sengoku stood up and walked towards her.

"I-I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said looking away.

"I should be the one apologizing… You have a point to what you've said-"

"Then why did you act like that, when you knew I was right? I want to know the reason…" she cut him off.

"Huh? Why all of a sudden-"

"Well… because Minami-san and some of the others think that you…" she lowered her eyes.

"I what?"

"Minami-san said that you're… i-in love with me…" when Hikari said that, Sengoku really was struck by a thunder and couldn't say a word. Thousand thoughts swirled in his mind. His stomach turned upside down ten times or so. _"Why? Was I that obvious? Get yourself together, Kiyosumi!"_

"Well, it's what they think… But I think it's impossible!" Hikari started while faking her laugh, "There's no way that would be true!"

"What if I said it was true?" Sengoku started with a serious voice, which made Hikari stand still in shock.

"Kiyo- What are you-" Sengoku approached her closer and put his left arm around her waist and his left hand on her cheek.

"What if I say that I have always loved you?" Hikari widened her eyes and broke free from his arms.

"Kiyo-kun! What are you saying?" he pushed her against the wall leaned closer.

"I'm not backing up this time… I wanted to tell you five years ago but couldn't… But now that you're here again, I couldn't help but fall for you even more…You wanted to know why I acted like that… Well, because I can't stand anyone looking at you, especially when touching you…" Hikari couldn't move, she stopped breathing for a second, "I love you, Hikari…" Sengoku leaned for a kiss but Hikari pushed him away and dashed to her room, closing it firmly. Sengoku stood in the middle of his room and couldn't believe what he just did. _"I lost control of myself… And hurt the most important person… That was quite a shock for her…as well as for me…"_

Hikari was in her room, sitting against her door still in shock. _"What if I say it's true?..._ _I'm not backing up this time… I love you, Hikari…"_ the words kept on resonating in her mind as she covered her ears and tears started flowing from her eyes. _"Why? I thought we were friends… How can I face him after I just ran away? How should I answer? I obviously can't say "yes" because I have always considered him as a friend… But… I don't want to hurt him as well… What should I do? Kiyo, you idiot!" _

**Preview for the next chapter**

Sengoku finally confessed to Hikari… But what will Hikari say to him? More over, will she even face him after this? Hikari starts to think about the relationship that they had until now and starts to question her feelings… What will happen if Hikari starts dating a certain someone to see whether Sengoku's feelings are true? What will happen when Sengoku finds out? Well… you'll just have to prepare yourself for the next chapter…

**Authors note**

Kyaaaa!!! This chapter was a bit nyaaa!!! I thought it would be shorter but it turned out either way as long as usual… I'm sorry if I rush some things. It's due to the fact that I like to leave some things for the readers to imagine (I'm evil, I know)… This development will consist of two chapters, so… after the next one, we return to Seigaku and see how this story is connected to the main story… Nya, thanks for reading and review! See ya, next time!!!


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors note**

Kyaaa!!! Thanks for the reviews, demonsadist!!! At least I know that my story doesn't suck all the way… May be it will later (haha!)… No matter. So… at the end of the last chapter I noted, that I will divide this development into two chapters but I have decided to connect it with the main story and proceed with the development afterwards… ^_^ Don't mob me after this… Thank you! Enough small talk… I'm starting to get nosy to where this is going! Nya, let's continue our spying!!! ^_^

**Last chapter**

Sengoku met his childhood friend: Asano Hikari, after 5 years. He had feelings for her that he couldn't express back at that time… When it turned out that Hikari will be living with his family for a while, he started to question his feelings again. In a few weeks it got far enough for Sengoku to realize that he had fallen in love with Hikari even more… After Hikari yelled at him, Sengoku was sulking for a whole day and Minami and Muromachi started questioning Hikari on this matter. The both of them blabbed about Sengoku and Hikari went to confirm it herself. After which it turned into a chaos for her. Sengoku really confessed to her!!! Now… what's next?

**Chapter 8**

**A friend is who reaches for your hand…**

…**but touches your heart.**

"What if I told you I have always loved you?"

_Stop…_

"You wanted to know why I acted like that…"

_No…_

"…I can't stand anyone looking at you, especially touching you…"

_I don't want to hear it!_

"I love you, Hikari…"

RRIINNGG!!! Alarm goes off… Hikari was still lying in bed. After the alarm stopped ringing, she still stared into emptiness. _"I love you…"_ these three words kept on resonating in her mind. She covered herself with her blanket and tried to block everything. _"Why am I acting so stupid? It's not like I confessed! But… I just ran away from his words. Why?"_ When Hikari was asking herself a thousand questions, there was a knock on her door.

"Hikari!" it was Sengoku's mother, "If you don't get dressed now, you'll be late! Kiyosumi is already up! Don't make him wait!"

"_Kiyo!"_ she had a flashback of yesterday, when Sengoku almost kissed her and she ran away, _"How am I supposed to face him?"_

"Hikari?"

"A-Ah! I'm not feeling well, oba-san! May I skip school today?" Hikari said it with her voice shaking slightly.

"Are you okey? Should I get some medicine?"

"N-No! I'm fine! I think I just overworked myself yesterday and have a slight fever…" Hikari lied (well, about the overworking part).

"Okey! You rest for today! I'll tell Kiyosumi to go ahead!" when Hikari heard his name, she started blushing again. _"Why do I feel nervous every time I hear his name? I have to calm down and sort things out… But I can't avoid him forever… What will I say to him when I see him? What should I do?"_ she yet again covered herself with her blanket.

At the meantime Sengoku was passing her room and stopped for a second but didn't even knock. He got back to his room and sat on his bed. _"I'm such an idiot! What was I thinking when saying everything so bluntly to her? I guess… I couldn't think at that time… Words just started flowing out of my mouth. And that resulted in scaring her… Hm! Way to go Lucky-Sengoku! I should change that to "Pathetic-Sengoku" now…"_ a knock followed on his door.

"Kiyosumi! Hikari isn't feeling well! She'll stay home for today, so you don't have to wait!" his mother waited for a short reply.

"Ah! _That was obviously expected… One of us has to go to school. If we both stayed, we couldn't leave our rooms and more over we wouldn't even go down for food, in fear of meeting each other… I guess I landed a real shock on her, what's worse… right before the prefectures!!!"_ Sengoku took his stuff and left his room. He again stopped before Hikari's room and raised his hand for a knock but didn't dare to. He left the house and looked back a few times. _"I hope this will sort out eventually… There are a lot of things that I still want to tell her…"_

When everyone had left the house, Hikari peeked out of her cover and put her left arm on her forehead. She sighed… _"What now? Should I just lie around like an old hag? Obviously not… I have to calm myself down and forget about what happened…"_ she reached for her cell phone and earphones. _"I guess music is the best medicine… Huh?"_ she looked at the battery meter and it was almost empty. "Damn you! Where is my charger…?" when Hikari searched through her room, it wasn't there. _"Where is it now? Didn't I have it yesterday…?" _when she asked herself this question, she remembered that she had it when she was in Sengoku's room as he had pushed her against the wall. At that moment when she ran away, she dropped it on the floor… Hikari sweat dropped: _"And I'm supposed to forget about yesterday! Damn it! I have to get it or else I won't be able to calm myself down…"_ she reached for the handle to open her door but had a small tremble… Hikari had flashbacks about yesterday. _"I love you, Hikari…"_ she stepped back a few steps but then shook her head. _"What the hell! Why are you afraid to go to his room? It's just a room and you have to get something back, that's all! So pull yourself together and get your ass over there!!!"_ Hikari had a mental battle, as she finally decided to go to Sengoku's room.

When she entered, she walked to the center looking around to spot the charger as soon as possible… "Where is it…?" she finally recognized a black square piece with its wires tied around, lying on one of the shelves. When she finally had it in her hand, she noticed something peeking out of one of the books, which was on the side shelve… Hikari recognized a small fragment and took the book. _"Wasn't he reading it yesterday, when I came in?"_ she thought as she opened the page in which the picture was placed. It was a picture of both of them from last weekend, when they were in the amusement park. In the picture Hikari was holding Sengoku's left arm and laughing and Sengoku was looking not at the camera but at her. Hikari slowly smiled and really thought that this photo is nice. But then she had a slight shade of pink on her cheeks, when she noticed what expression Sengoku had there. _"He'll never look at me like a friend does anymore, huh?"_ she put the picture back to its place as well as the book and went to her room and put her phone to charging and tried to listen to music…

She listened through some songs but shuffled each one of them, when she heard the word "love"… Eventually, she left her phone charging and decided to watch TV. She switched through some programs…

"Boring… Don't watch this stuff… Boring… Hate this… Trash… Huh…" she sighed and switched to one program which had a movie or something, she decided to watch it. She watched it like for 10 min and: _"I know you consider me as a friend but I always wanted to tell you that…"_ Hikari sweat dropped and thought _"This seems a bit familiar…"_ she turned back to the movie. _"I love yo-"_ she turned of the TV. "AAAHHH! Mou! What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I have to remember yesterday? Geez…" she fell down on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"_Why can't girls and boys stay as friends? Why does one fall for the other? I really have to think this over… Haven't I ever thought about Kiyo-kun as a man, with good looks, nice personality, nice smile… hot body-"_ as Hikari pictured Sengoku in her mind, she widened her eyes and blushed all over her face. _"What the hell did you just think, Hikari!!!"_ she jumped up and walked to her room. _"I have to get out of the house for a while… I think I'll go to practice…"_

In the meantime Sengoku was at the courts playing a match against Muromachi…

"_I'm such an idiot… Why did I have to scare her like that? I should've waited for the right moment to tell her…"_ he sighed and at that moment Muromachi was about to serve.

"_How unlucky can I get-"_

"Sengoku-san?" Sengoku raised his head and noticed that everyone was staring at him…

"What happened?"

"I just served my game and you just stood there giving no reaction or whatsoever…" Sengoku stood up straight and started walking towards the fence.

"Sengoku! The match hasn't ended yet-" said Minami.

"Sorry, I have no spirit today…" he sat down on the ground and sighed. Minami and the others gave each other questioning looks. Sengoku stared into emptiness for the rest of the practice, after which the regulars approached him.

"Ne, Sengoku… Are you still sulking over when Hikari yelled at you?" asked Minami.

"No…"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Huh… I'm pissed at the fact that I'm stupid… Angry because you guys blabbed about me being in love with Hikari and depressed about giving Hikari a shock…" Sengoku slowly stood up. The regulars sweat dropped slightly.

"S-Sorry… We just-" started Muromachi.

"Eh… Anyway I was too obvious not to be noticed…"

"So… What happened then? You said that you gave Hikari a shock…" asked Minami.

"She asked me whether it was true that I love her and I confessed…"

"YOU DID WHAT!?" everyone stood there with open jaws. _"We were actually right about him… Who would've thought?"_

"Are you out of your mind?" Minami screamed slightly, "Couldn't you wait until the prefectures had ended? What will we do when you're like this?"

"And whose fault was it that I ended up telling her? You basically pushed me to the confession! I barely got a grip of myself after that!" Sengoku raised his voice, which resulted in everyone being shocked because they had never seen Sengoku like this.

"S-Sorry…"

"Whatever…" Sengoku sighed and put his palm on his forehead, "I guess I'll be taking a break tomorrow and stay in bed for a while…"

"Yeah, but-"

"Ma, I have to stay because Hikari has to prepare for the prefectures too. And she can't possibly be the only one to make up excuses to avoid me…"

"Huh…"

"But before we leave… Muromachi, why don't we have another match?" Muromachi shrugged at this _"You want to put all of your anger out on me, ne, Sengoku-san?"_

At the same time Hikari was already heading back home (apparently she couldn't stay focused). She sighed while she was passing by the tennis courts… _"Practice didn't help either… Why do I keep hearing the same words all over again? Why do I start blushing? I just don't get it!" _she stopped as she noticed that she was already standing at the tennis courts… "_Now… Why are you here? I thought you don't want to face Kiyo-kun, Hikari?"_

Hikari walked a bit and spotted Sengoku playing a match against Muromachi. This time he was totally into the game and had a smile on his face, a weak one but still it was there. Hikari observed him for a while. _"I always liked to watch him play… But… Why? Was it because he's my friend or because of his devotion towards tennis? I have to confess, every time I watched him I forgot that he is my childhood friend and cheered him on as a man, whom I admire… That's right… Even when I watch him like this-"_ Hikari had a smile on her face and didn't take her eyes of him, _"-I start to think that he really looks-"_

"-he's super hot, when he plays, ne, Himiko?" Hikari's thoughts were interrupted by some girls who were standing a bit further away in fear to be noticed. Apparently they were talking about Sengoku. Hikari turned to them and noticed that one of the girls had a camera with her and the other held some pictures, which they were currently looking at. Hikarai started walking towards them…

"Ne, ne? Don't you think Sengoku looks best during a match?"

"Kyaaa!!! I can't believe you got this picture!!!" Hikari almost approached them but was starting to get pissed because they were stalking Sengoku…

"Ne, what about this one? I never knew he had such great abs-" Hikari twitched and pulled the photos from them: "And what do you think you're doing?"

"And who are you to ask us?" asked the one with the camera.

"This is called stalking, you know! Would you like it if someone took pictures of you while you didn't notice?" Hikari started to feel a bit irritated.

"Hmm…There's a point but I don't care right now… So, would you mind giving those back-"

"NO!"

"And why not? They're mine! Or maybe you wanted these pictures for yourself?" asked the other with a sarcastic smile. Hikari blushed slightly but soon got her composure back.

"That's not it! I just despise such actions, which interrupts my friends' private life…" Hikari stated with a calm look.

"Whatever, you can have them! I still have the-" Hikari took the liberty of confiscating the camera.

"I'll be taking this to the student council… I'm sure there was a rule somewhere, which said "no cameras in school" or something like that…" Hikari waved the camera in the air.

"Why you- You can't do that!" the both of them screamed.

"I very well can and will…" Hikari smirked and left.

"Who does she think she is?" one of the girls hissed.

Hikari was walking home. When she came back, she went straight to her room and fell on her bed. _"Why did I just get pissed over some girls taking pictures of Kiyo-kun? It was none of my business or whatsoever… but still… I got angry that they were fangirling him… What was I thinking when watching him play tennis?"_ Hikari took the confiscated pictures out of her pocket and looked at one of them for a while. At the mean time Sengoku's parents came home. Hikari was already prepared to rip the pictures to pieces but then hesitated: _"Why should I throw them out? They are photos of Kiyo-kun not like I hat him…"_ She then lied down on her stomach and started to go through them…

Hikari smirked at some of them but mostly she was surprised that these were taken so, that it portrayed his best sides. When she came to the last photo, she blushed all over her face because the picture had Sengoku shirtless… _"No wonder they were drooling all over him… He really has a hot body-"_ a knock followed on her door, Hikari started to put away the pictures and when she managed to hide them, she was still red all over her face.

"Hikari? How are you?" Sengoku's mother walked in and Hikari was sitting on her bed.

"A-Ah… I'm fine!" she faked her smile. Sengoku's mother walked towards her.

"You feeling better?"

"A-Hai…"

"But your face is red… Do you have a fever?" Sengoku's mom put her hand on her forehead and Hikari could feel that she really was all on fire.

"I-I'm fine! I just got out of the bath, that's all… hahaha…" she again faked her smile.

"Okey, come down for dinner then!" Sengoku's mom left the room and walked down the stairs. _"AHHHH!!! What the hell!!!"_ Hikari dashed to the bathroom and washed her face with cold water. _"Calm down… calm down… I wasn't thinking anything about Kiyo-kun… absolutely nothing!"_ she wiped her face with a towel and rushed down the stairs. When she was almost at the bottom stairs Sengoku came out of nowhere and it resulted in Hikari being surprised and losing her balance as she fell right on him.

"OUCH!" They both fell on the floor, Hikari fell right on top of him and when she was getting up; her hands were clearly on his chest… Hikari blushed again and got up quickly.

"I-I'm sorry…" she mumbled and dashed right to the dining room. _"Damn you, Hikari!!! I wasn't thinking anything-"_ flashback, _"No! No! No!!! Stop it!"_

Sengoku was about to go upstairs, when his mother called him to dinner.

"I'm not hungry-" his stomach growled, which made him sweat drop.

"Say whatever you want but clearly your stomach thinks of something else…" said his mother. He clearly couldn't argue with that and sat down. During dinner Hikari and Sengoku didn't dare to look at each other. More over, Sengoku thought that Hikari would rather avoid him because of yesterday but Hikari just avoided looking at him to prevent her become as red as a tomato… After the both of them finished, they got up and took their dishes away. Clearly they had to bump into each other in the kitchen, which made Hikari even redder and Sengoku noticed that.

"Are you feeling okey? You seem to have a fever…" he reached for her forehead and when he touched it Hikari was already boiling, after which she dashed to her room and hid her face under her pillow. Sengoku stood there in shock and became even more depressed. _"She won't let me be worried about her… What's worse… she's afraid that I might touch her… She has a bigger shock than I thought…"_

At the meantime Hikari was hiding her face and mentally kicking herself in the head. _"WHAT THE HELL!? What's going on with me? Why did my stomach just turn upside down several times when he touched me? Why did I avoid looking at him? Maybe I'm- No! Impossible! We're childhood friends! Wait! Now let's rewind what I was thinking when I crashed into him… Okey… Me falling onto him. Me thinking: …nothing. Me putting my hands on him. Me blushing and thinking: I finally get my hands on him… He's hot!"_ Hikari jumped up. _"WHAAATT!? Why the hell did I have those thoughts?"_ she fell on the bed again_. "What should I do?... Maybe I should face him already and apologize to him… That's right! I'll do it first thing in the morning when we go to school. But the fact that… I have these thoughts… clearly shows… that… I was…"_ Hikari started to feel sleepy and tired, _"… always aware …that …Kiyo-kun might …be more than …just a friend… and… I think I'm… starting to-"_ she fell asleep and slept till the very morning.

"AHHHHH!!! DAMN, I'M LATE!" a scream pierced through the whole house. It was Hikari who was dashing from her room to the bathroom getting ready for school. "How the hell did I oversleep? Mou…!!!"

"Hikari, could you be a bit calmer? Kiyosumi is still in bed…" Sengoku's mother said to her.

"Huh? Isn't he going to school?"

"A-Ah, well… he doesn't feel well today, so he's staying… Have nice a day!" his mother said after which she left for work. _"Huh… Does he still think I'm shocked and prefer to avoid him? Idiot! Whatever, I don't have time to waste on him now… I'll deal with it after school."_

She then left for school. During the lessons and her practice she was thinking of a way to apologize to Sengoku, which resulted in her being dazed off for the most part of the day. When Hikari came home, Sengoku's parents were still at work… She dashed upstairs and stood right in front of Sengoku's room breathing heavily. She raised her hand for a knock but hesitated for a while, when she wanted to knock, Sengoku was standing in the hallway and stared at her.

"Hi-kari?" Sengoku stood there for a while. "Do you need something?" Hikari couldn't answer because she was a bit shocked that he's standing there. Sengoku lowered his eyes and proceeded to his room _"Say something, Hikari!"_, he went passed her _"Do it!"_ and opened the door. _"Just talk to him!"_ Hikari grabbed his wrist, which made him stop and turn around as if he was thunder struck. "We need to talk…" Hikari started looking straight into his eyes.

"Huh…"

"May I come in?" Sengoku let her come in.

"What is it you want-"

"You're an idiot…" Hikari started still looking away from him.

"Is that all?" Sengoku smirked slightly.

"You're an idiot to think that I will just sit and avoid you for the rest of my life! You know I wouldn't do that! It's true that you gave me a shock and I couldn't face you but it wasn't only because of what you said…"

"Then tell me why?" Sengoku listened carefully in a calm matter, which started to piss Hikari off.

"It was clearly because I didn't know how to answer you… We know each other since childhood and I didn't and don't want to hurt you, that's why I couldn't talk to you… I'm sorry…" Sengoku's eyes were wide open as he smirked and walked towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Kiyo-"

"I'm the one who should be apologizing… Just because I rushed my feelings onto you doesn't mean you have to give me an answer-"

"But-"

"I love you and I want you to know that… You don't have to give me an answer now-"

"So, if I decide on my answer, will you accept it?"

"Ah… No matter what the answer might be I'll accept it."

"Thank you," Hikari hugged Sengoku in return, her arms were around his neck and Sengoku pulled her into an even tighter hug, which made her blush slightly but the thing that made her heart beat faster was: "Ne, Hikari? Have you ever considered me being more than just a friend? Weren't there times when you wanted to stay by my side no matter what?" Sengoku let go of her and smiled at her.

"Forget what I just said!"

"H-Huh…" Hikari was a bit surprised but then smiled back and was about to go to her room.

"Hikari, thank you for not leaving…" Hikari widened her eyes: "Ah…" and then left. Hikari closed her door and leaned onto it. _"What was that just now? When he asked me the last two questions it was as though he got his answer when he thanked me just now… Why do I feel that he's right? I really will have to rewind the past and think about this but for now… I have to concentrate on the prefectures…"_

On the next day Sengoku and Hikari were both walking to school. When they reached it two girls walked up to Hikari (apparently Sengoku was stopped by something on the way and the girls didn't notice him).

"YOU! Give me the pictures back that you took on that day!" Hikari recognized the both of them; they were the same girls who were stalking Sengoku. Hikari sweat dropped.

"What pictures?" Hikari faked her smile trying to get out of this. Sengoku was standing behind her and listening to the conversation.

"The photos of Sengoku-san, which I took! Now hand them over!" the other girl slightly raised her voice. Sengoku was a bit surprised, when he heard that. _"Why would Hikari do that?"_

"Mou… You got your camera from the student council back, you can-"

"I don't care! I want those pictures!"

"Well… I threw them out…" Hikari said while putting her hand on her waist and ticking her finger. Sengoku noticed that and smirked. _"She's lying…"_

"You're lying!"

"And why would I lie about that? What if Kiyo-kun found out that you've been stalking him?"

"I wouldn't mind…" Sengoku popped from behind with a wide smile. Hikari twitched slightly.

"Kyaa! Sengoku-san! We're sorry-"

"Ma, it's okey. I'm glad to know that I have cute fans!" he smiled in his ever happy-go-lucky style. The both girls jumped in happiness. Hikari just sweat dropped and had a slight feeling of jealousy.

"Eh… And what if these girls got a picture of you naked?" Hikari said with an evil smile.

"Well, that would be going overboard…" Sengoku shrugged. Hikari smirked with an evil smile and gave the two girls the "beat it you stalkers" look and they ran away.

"Ne, Hikari? Why did you take their pictures anyway?"

"Well, because they were stalking you and I hate that kind of people!" Sengoku smirked.

"You lied about throwing the photos out, didn't you?" Hikari shrugged but kept her composure.

"N-No… I really did throw them out… Let's go! Class will start soon," Hikari went ahead while Sengoku stood there as if enlightenment had struck him. _"You should know that I know you best… You clearly lied… What if she was jealous just now? I should see if it's true…"_ Sengoku had a smile on his face as if he was planning something.

After the class had ended, Hikari was already heading towards her practice hall. She had to pass the tennis courts. When she did so, she noticed that Sengoku was talking to a girl and they were actually having a conversation and laughing slightly. Hikari got pissed at the scene and just walked away cursing everything. _"What the hell? He confessed to me and now he's talking to some girl- Wait! Why did I just get angry? He was merely talking to her… And why am I calming myself down? AHHHH!!! I don't get it!!!"_

At the same moment Sengoku noticed that she walked away omitting an evil aura. _"Seems she doesn't realize it herself…"_

When the both of them got home, Hikari went to her room and fell on her bed. She sighed and closed her eyes. _"Why did I get angry today twice? Was I jealous of them? I have to think about this… But… I do like Kiyo-kun in a way…"_ Hikari got up and went down to the kitchen. Sengoku was already there. Hikari reached for a plate but it slipped slightly and fell on the ground breaking into pieces. When Hikari was trying to pick up the shreds she cut her upper hand.

"Are you okey?" Sengoku took her hand and observed it.

"Eh… just a little cut-" Sengoku pulled her by her wrist and made her sit down. He then took the first aid kit and started to disinfect the wound.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, it will be over soon. Geez, you're as clumsy as before…" when Sengoku said that Hikari just sat there and widened her eyes and there was a slight shade of pink on her cheeks.

"_This reminds me of that time… He's as gentle and caring as before…"_ When Sengoku finished putting a bandage on her hand, Hikari thanked him but in a slight dazed off manner and went to her room, completely forgetting why she had went to the kitchen for. She closed her door and was still dazed off as she sat on her bed.

_"That's right… Back at that time 5 years ago I always got some scratches or cuts but Kiyo-kun always tended to them, when he did so I always got the same feeling as now… He always cared about me and for that I never wanted to leave his side… I wanted to be with him but when my father decided to move I just forgot about everything I had felt for him… Kiyo, you asked me whether I have ever considered you more than just a friend… I have but I'm just such an idiot to forget something like this! How could I even been so stupid not to notice now when I had these strange feelings towards him? Why didn't I realize it_ _earlier? I might_ _be- No, I'm definitely in love with him! How should I make it clear to him now? I'm even bigger an idiot than Kiyo is!!!"_ Hikari covered her face with her hands. _"I have to tell him as soon as possible… It has to be tomorrow then…"_

On the next day Hikari got up a bit earlier to encourage herself… When she saw Sengoku her heart started beating a bit faster but she just greeted him with a smile. When they reached the school they soon afterwards parted to go to their own class. _"That's right… It has to be today but after the practice, on our way home because as Kiyo-kun likes to say: "Today feels lucky!", ne?"_ Hikari smirked to herself. After classes Hikari was on her way to the hall and yet again she had to pass the tennis courts, more over, she wanted to pass them… When she reached them, she spotted Sengoku but not alone again. He was talking to the same girl as yesterday. This time Hikari couldn't ignore this and walked towards them. _"What the-? Why is he talking to her again? He shouldn't be doing something like this when he's in love with ME!"_ When she approached them from behind close enough to hear their conversation, Hikari was about to interrupt them.

"Ne, Sengoku-san? You want to see a movie tonight?" asked the girl.

"Sure, why not!"

"Then it's a date!"

"I don't mind…" when Sengoku said this Hikari got shocked, pissed and at the same time her stomach turned 100 times upside down… She couldn't dare to say a thing, more over, she was too angry to even say anything. So, eventually she turned around and walked away angrier as ever.

_"What the hell is he doing? Isn't he supposed to look only at me? He dares to do go on a date with someone else! Fine! So be it!"_ she stopped when she turned around the corner and tears started flowing from her eyes. _"Huh? Why am I crying? Aren't I angry? Why won't I stop crying? I shouldn't be crying! Is this how he felt when he saw me with other guys? Is this what he meant when he said "I can't stand it when someone is looking at you, especially when touching you"? Now I know… But he didn't have to go that far! Kiyo, you idiot!"_

On the same evening Sengoku went to see a movie with that girl, in hopes of making Hikari jealous (he apparently noticed that she listened to their conversation) but it turned out a bit not how he had planned. When Sengoku got home, his mother was passing by the entrance.

"Huh? Isn't Hikari with you?" Sengoku was a bit surprised at the question.

"No, why?"

"Nothing, I just thought maybe she met you on her way to the theatre…"

"Theatre? Isn't she home?"

"No, she went with one of her classmates. She should be here soon," his mother then disappeared into the other room. _"That's strange… She never goes anywhere with her classmates. Maybe she went with someone else…"_ that made Sengoku a bit concerned and disappointed. When Hikari got home, Sengoku asked her with whom she went.

"With one of my classmates…" was her reply as she walked passed him and went straight to her room. _"She was lying… With whom was she?"_

During the weekend (the one before the prefectures), Sengoku didn't have the opportunity to talk to Hikari because she said she was going shopping with one of her classmates, to which he hardly believed. He started to doubt that and after she got back asked what she's planning on doing tomorrow, she said she's going out again with her classmate to see a movie. After this reply Sengoku decided to see for himself with whom she was meeting all the time.

On the fateful day Hikari left and Sengoku left right afterwards… He followed her till the cinema and saw what he didn't want to see. He wished at that moment that he would be blind. He saw Hikari meeting up with Takuto… Sengoku was thunder struck and his world just got blown up to pieces. He was angry, depressed and shocked at the same time. He still waited until they came out and walked towards them.

"Sengoku?" Takuto started, "What are you doing here?" he asked when putting his arm around Hikari's waist. Sengoku twitched and was ready to kill him. Hikari noticed this and decided to prevent any trouble.

"Ano, Uesugi-san… I just remembered, I promised Kiyo-kun to help with some things. So wouldn't you mind if we end our date here?" when Sengoku heard this he got even more depressed and pissed.

"Well, I guess it's okey. But if you promise to go out on a date after the first day of the prefectures competition…" Takuto gave her an innocent smile.

"A-Ah, I promise. Bye!" Hikari turned around and so did Sengoku, who gave the final death glare at Takuto and left.

While they were walking home Hikari stopped in front of Sengoku and looked at him with a serious face.

"Why were you following me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I knew you were lying about going out with one of your classmates and I was right!"

"It's none of your business with whom I go out!"

"Surely it is my business! I love you and you expect me to sit around and watch you going out with other guys! Not to mention that bastard Takuto!" Sengoku raised his voice slightly.

"Hou… You're one to talk! Weren't you the one who confessed to me and now you just go and find yourself a new target and ask her out on a date! What's your problem?"

"Aren't you being jealous? And this is why you went with Takuto?"

"I was actually relieved that you asked her out because I could calmly agree to Takuto's date knowing you wouldn't be hurt!" Sengoku couldn't take it any longer and burst in rage.

"Fine! If you won't admit that you were jealous, I will date whom ever I want!"

"Despite the fact that you confessed to me? I can't believe that this is all you have for your so proclaimed LOVE! I don't care what you do!"

"Starting today neither do I!" Sengoku practically was yelling at her and so was she.

"Fine! I'll date him!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" After this the both of them went the other way to calm themselves down. Both of them were pissed at each other.

"_He's such an idiot! He actually made me say that! He says he loves me then why did you even go out with her? If this is what you call "love" then it's not enough…"_

"_I can't believe she actually went on a date with him! Why is she doing this? What if she really thought that my confession had no meaning and were only empty words… Still, she had no right to do something so cruel… I really do love you, why can't you see that?"_

After the tight Sunday evening, next week came and so did the prefectures in gymnastics. Hikari was all ready to leave. Some of the regulars also decided to watch the competition and Sengoku did as well. Despite the fact that they had an argument yesterday, he couldn't back down on his word and went along. So was the girl with whom he went to see a movie, her name was Maki… Hikari was clearly sending her death glares and was pissed the whole trip to the place where the competition should be. When Hikari finally arrived she went to sign in and right at the sign up desk she met her long awaited rival… The girl was standing with some of her friends; she had long black hair and azure eyes. She turned to Hikari slowly.

"Long time no see, Hikari-chan!" said the girl sending her a smile which made Hikari forget about being angry and sent her an almost equal reply.

"Ah, nice to see you again, too, Koyumi!" as she said that, she smirked at her lightly.

"I told you, you can call me Sayaka… Ma, I suggest you prepare yourself!" Sayaka slowly started turning around.

"The same to you, too… Only… Prepare yourself to lose!" Hikari had a determined smile on her face and Sayaka looked back at her and smirked at her.

"_Let's do our best!"_ the both of them thought…

**Preview for the next chapter**

As the end of this chapter already indicates, the next chapter will be a connection between this story and the main…

Sayaka prepares herself for both gymnastic and tennis prefectures… When doing so, she plays some matches with the boys' regulars' team. Tezuka is concerned about her ankle, which was slightly hit the previous week… How will everything turn out for her? What will happen when she encounters some problems, which result in her being hurt? How will the prefectures go? Who will win Hikari or Sayaka? During these two days Hikari also has some concerns… Will she lose everything or will she also gain something? If you want to find out, then wait for the next chapter!

**Authors note**

Not as short as I expected… I hope I will successfully connect the two stories, so that the readers won't get confused… Anyways, thanks for reading and I appreciate reviews, as well as suggestions and criticism. Thanks and until next time!


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors note**

Hey ho! Thanks for reviewing, demonsadist! Thanks for noting some things… Yes, the arguments did seem rather few, so I'm going to try and fill that in the next chapter. As well as I would like to note that the lack of arguments between the two was due to the fact that I wanted to concentrate more on Hikari's dilemma and not rush some things, so… yeah. Anyways, the next chapter after this interlude is going to be connected with the main story, this will be the first of the fusions that I have prepared, so I hope it doesn't suck… But before it all starts we'll take a little stroll back to Seigaku and see what happened during that week when the both districts in tennis and gymnastics ended. Let's find out, shall we?

**Chapter 9**

**One small step…**

Right after the districts had ended and Sayaka had finally opened herself towards the regulars, there was a week for her to prepare for the prefectures in gymnastics and two weeks before the next tournament in tennis starts… Well, actually she was supposed to resign from gymnastics after the districts but she was still persuaded by the coach.

"But, sensei, it's impossible for me to continue, when I already decided for tennis and I have a tournament on hand!" Sayaka raised her voice slightly and was leaning over the table.

"I know that this won't be easy but I will not let you go when you show such good results…"

"Yeah, but-"

"I know you like tennis more than gymnastics but I also think that there is something that you haven't shown yet. A performance that will make all the audience speechless… Don't you want to give at your last performance all you've got? Not even for the memory of your mother?" the last sentence didn't surprise Sayaka because obviously the coach had already heard of her mother in the world of gymnastics. Sayaka lowered her eyes and stopped leaning on the table. She closed her eyes.

"I do… I always wanted to perform the last combinations that my mother and I have worked on right before she had to disappear from my life. But I don't know whether I have the determination to do it…" she sighed.

"What if I say that there is someone who is eager to meet you again?" the coach started with a light smirk on her face. Sayaka raised her eyes and had a questioning look.

"Does the name "Asano Hikari" say anything to you?" the coach smiled even wider. Sayaka left the coach's office and was in her thoughts. _"Eventually, she found a way to make me want to compete… Huh… Hikari, huh? If I remember correctly, she was the only one who could ever stand next to me, even though I always won; she was always very close to reaching my spot… That made me want to always improve myself and never lose my place. It is also true that I liked to perform because it made me forget about everything and I let the music guide me… For this I will give at my last performance my best!"_

After the long discussion Sayaka went to the tennis courts for practice and was almost crushed by Eiji, who popped out of nowhere and toggled her, so that she couldn't breathe.

"Nya! Saya-chan! I heard you're going to compete in the next tournament in gymnastics!" Sayaka sweat dropped while trying to get the cat-like creature off of her. _"Geh? How did he-? I guess rumors spread at the speed of light at school…"_ Sayaka sighed.

"Eh… That's true. So I have two rip myself apart for this week because I have to be in two places at the same time…"

"Nya! But we'll get to see you perform! The prefectures in tennis start a week later, so you don't have to worry!" said Eiji while jumping like a kid on his birthday.

"Ah, I almost forgot about that… But still I can't neglect tennis…" Eiji stopped smiling and started with a worried face: "Ano… Are you okey after what happened last Friday at the library?"

"Uh… Yeah, I'm fine! I just hit my head slightly that's all! Don't worry about that too much…" said Sayaka while smiling with the "it was your entire fault" smile.

"_Eeek!"_ Eiji shrugged and sweat dropped because he sensed what she's thinking, "I'm sorry! How can I make it up to you?"

"You don't have to-"

"No! I definitely insist!" Eiji said with eager. _"You asked for it…"_ Sayaka put an innocent smile on her face.

"Saa, if you insist, Eiji-san… Why don't you treat me to some noodles or something else edible after practice? That would be efficient for your apology, ne, Eiji-san?" she still had an innocent smile on her face, which made Eiji shrug again. _"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be bad?"_

When Sayaka finally reached the courts where the girls are supposed to practice Ryuuzaki-sensei was already there.

"Ah, Koyumi! I was expecting you!"

"Do you need something, sensei?"

"Eh, well actually I want you to play some matches during this week and the next against the boys…" Sayaka was surprised at the sudden request.

"Well I don't mind but how is this going to help our team? Besides, don't the boys have to prepare as well? I just don't see the point…"

"Well, as you know the mixed doubles are going to be added to the whole result of the school's team and it's going to be summed up between the both categories and distinguish whether the school can proceed to the next round. This gives the opportunity for the teams to get points and have a chance to compete in a wider range…"

"So we just need to find some mixed doubles pairs… We can just make some pairs and let them play against some others and see whether they mix or not…"

"Well, yeah. But I prefer to see how far can the girls go against the boys and then put them together based on their strength… Especially I want to see how far you can go against them…" the coach smirked, which gave creeps to Sayaka. _"She plans on killing me or what?"_

"Besides, I'm already certain that you'll play mixed doubles…" the coach proceeded.

"Why?"

"Koyumi/Tsudeyoshi mixed doubles pair from Kurōdo Junior High... Won a lot of tournaments, were considered one of the best pairs…" Inui popped out of nowhere with his notebook in his hands. That gave Sayaka a real shock and made her shriek.

"What the-? Don't you have anything else to do?"

"I came here because the coach had arranged the matches and you were already 5 min and 30 sec late, so I came to check if something was keeping you from coming…" Inui finished and Sayaka just sweat dropped. _"I'm definitely not playing doubles with him!"_

"Just as Inui said before, you have experience in playing mixed doubles and I want to see how strong you are and then decide on a partner for you… Let's not lose time and head towards the other courts! Girls, let's go!" Sayaka just sighed and shrugged from Inui's: "I'll finally get some nice data on you during your match…"

"That's called stalking! _I'm definitely going to burn that notebook later…_"

"There's a 90% chance that you're planning something against me…" Inui adjusted his glasses, which made Sayaka freak out even more.

"A-Ah… Let's go girls!"

"Hai, buchou!" Sayaka and the others started to head towards where the boys are. When they reached the courts, the boys had just finished their warming up. They turned their attention to them and were a bit surprised.

"Sayaka-buchou, what are you doing here?" Momo started.

"Ah, we're supposed to have matches against you…" the regulars went all: "Huh?" and shot a questioning look towards their stoic buchou who was currently standing with his arms crossed.

"Starting today and during this week and the next we're going to have matches against the girls to decide on the two mixed double pairs until the prefectures," said Tezuka.

"Huh…" Oishi sighed.

"Hn…" Fuji smiled tensaish.

"Hou…" said Momo.

"Fshhh!" was Kaidoh's reply.

"Nya!!! I'll get to play against Saya-chan!" jumped Eiji and tried to toggle Sayaka again but she managed to dodge that.

"I don't think I'll play against all of you-"

"Actually you're playing against all of us and I forgot to mention…" Inui pulled out a large jar, which was filled with some grayish red liquid, "Anyone who loses will have to drink a cup of my special "super ultra mega new Inui silver juice"… This goes for the both teams…" the juice was bubbling a bit, which gave creeps to everyone, even Tezuka.

"Nya! I'm definitely not drinking this!" screamed Eiji and hid behind Fuji who was observing the juice with interest.

"Does Inui-senpai plan on killing us before the prefectures?" asked Momo while stepping a few steps away.

"_I'm not drinking that even if I lose!"_ thought Sayaka.

"Okey! Let's start our first matches!" started the coach who felt slightly ignored, "First up: Kikumaru/Fujisawa, next: Oishi/Tsubaki, the C court will be: Shinomiya/Kaidoh and the last match: Momoshiro/Koyumi!" all of them proceeded to their appointed courts.

"_I'll start of with Momo and match her up until it gets to Fuji and Tezuka and see whether she gets that far…"_ thought Ryuuzaki-sensei. Momo and Sayaka were standing at their side of the court.

"I never thought that I get to play against you right from the start, Sayaka-buchou!" Momo said with a smile.

"Eh… And you'll be the first one to drink that stuff!" Sayaka replied with a smile. Momo shrieked and didn't let that get to him.

"Ne, what if we make a little bet, Sayaka-buchou?"

"What kind of bet?"

"If I win I can ask you to do 3 things…"

"Something like granting 3 wishes?"

"That's right!"

"And if I win?"

"If you win, you can do the same…" Sayaka looked at him with a suspicious look.

"Even though the loser will have to drink that horrible juice, you want to go through this bet? No matter what I may ask of you?"

"Eh, and it goes for everyone you play against!" he raised his voice so that everyone else could hear.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the captain of the girl's team and a really attractive!" Momo smiled even wider.

"Huh… You know I'm your senpai…"

"I know! So, will you take on the bet? Or are you scared?" Momo asked with a smirk, Sayaka twitched at that.

"Fine! I accept it! Prepare to drink a whole bucket of that Inui-whatever juice!" as Sayaka prepared herself to hit Momo's serve, Momo stopped for a second.

"I forgot to mention," Momo threw the ball into the air, "In the bet, a date is also included!" as Momo hit the ball, it hit the other side of the court and Sayaka didn't react or whatsoever because she got surprised by what Momo said last. Sayaka stood up straight and turned to where the ball was rolling and put her racket on her shoulder as she turned back to Momo, who had a wide smile on his face. _"You'll pay for that…"_ Sayaka smirked back and stretched her racket towards Momo, pointing with the end of it at him. Sayaka smiled and lowered her eyes a bit: "Prepare yourself!"

As the match between the two went on it came out for Sayaka to play more seriously than she usually does. It was 3 games to 2 and Sayaka was leading. _"I have to be careful… He's not someone you can beat easily. That Dunk smash is annoying!"_ Momo served the ball and Sayaka returned it. _"I'll crush that move of yours and you'll have no where to run! I can't afford losing any strength here; I still have something I have to do…"_ As she prepared for Momo's Dunk smash he didn't hit it but dropped the ball, which made her dash to the net. Sayaka managed to hit the ball over to the other side but after she realized Momo was hitting his Jack knife… "What the-?" Sayaka was surprised. _"That was- He's really something! I guess it's time for me to get serious…" _It was 3 games all and Sayaka's serve. She tightened her grip and served, which made Momo stand like frozen. _"That was fast! She's finally getting serious… But that won't stop me from playing in full force…"_ When the match ended the result was Momo's loss. 6 games to 3 and Sayaka won. They shook hands…

"Huh… No wonder you're the captain! Thanks for the game, Sayaka-buchou!" said Momo while smiling.

"Hou… You seem to have forgotten the bet, Momoshiro-kun!" Momo shrugged and sweat dropped at the same moment.

"M-Ma, I didn't-" Inui popped from behind with a glass of his special juice: "And don't forget the rule Momo. Anyone who loses his match has to drink a glass of this…" Momo's face turned green and then purple at the sight of the bubbling liquid.

"Wait, Inui-san! Bring a bucket and fill it with that whatever-juice!" Momo shrieked this time.

"Wait a second, Sayaka-buchou!!!"

"What? You said I can ask any 3 things of you! And I want you to drink a whole bucket of that!" Sayaka said while pointing at the juice.

"Wait! I don't want to!" Momo started whining.

"I'd like to point out that I didn't make enough to fill in a bucket, so that's impossible…" said Inui and Momo sighed in relief. _"I'm saved!"_

"Fine! Then I want you to drink 3 glasses of that…" Momo shrieked again.

"No!"

"You're backing up on the bet? Even though you're the one who made it!" Sayaka crossed her arms.

"I'll do anything but don't make me drink 3 glasses! I still want to live!"

"No! When including a date in the bet, there has to be some equal pay back…" she said looking evil. Momo whined and ran to Tezuka's side and hid behind him.

"Tezuka-buchou, save me! She's even more evil than you!" Tezuka looked at him with the "what's that supposed to mean" look: "Sorry, she's right at some point and I don't want to bother arguing. She won't listen to me anyway…"

"Tezuka-buchou!!!" Eventually Momo ended in drinking 3 glasses of the juice and was knocked out for an hour or so and wasn't feeling well until the next day. After practice Eiji treated Sayaka as promised to something edible. As Eiji had predicted it ended bad for his pocket money. Who would have thought that Sayaka has a big appetite? She ate 4 bowls of noodles and managed to eat desert!

"Ne, Saya-chan, how can you eat so much and stay in shape?"

"Well… I need to replenish myself after practice, you know!"

"Huh…"

"And… Food tastes best when it's someone's treat, ne, Eiji-san?"

"That's true…" said Eiji while looking at his wallet and sighing. _"Why did I even bother asking?"_

During the week Sayaka had her hands full. She had to play a match against one of the regulars every day and then practice for the gymnastics competition. She had only one week left to complete her program… Enough about that and back to tennis… During the week she played against Kaidoh, who she beat 6 games to 3 and the poor boy had to drink Inui's juice a second time this week (apparently he lost to Yumi). After Kaidoh it was Inui's turn. He gave her some trouble, when he used his special data tennis.

"_Data my ass! Some stupid data can't control a person's heart and will!"_ was what Sayaka thought and gave Inui a final blow, which resulted in her winning 7 games to 5. Inui drank his own invention and was knocked out for an hour.

_"Don't make things that you can't drink yourself!!!"_ Sayaka screamed in her mind. The coach decided not to put her against Kawamura. Why? Well, because she still wanted to keep Sayaka in one piece and Kawamura was a power player… In exchange Sayaka played against Eiji, who really gave her trouble because of his unusual tennis style. Still… she does gymnastics and is familiar with some acrobatic moves that she can use during the match. But when Sayaka played on equal terms with Eiji, she had excessive load on her feat, which made her left ankle twitch slightly and become a bit swollen. Tezuka noticed that and decided to approach her after the match. Sayaka managed to beat Eiji 6 games to 4 and was dead beat. When Tezuka came up closer to her, he noticed that she had ankle weights.

"Don't you think the extra weight is the reason for your exhaustion?" he asked not changing his usual expression.

"I am in training mode, you know. But for you to notice… Are you actually worried about me? Or are you just concerned, so that I don't become a burden for the team?" asked Sayaka with a smile. Tezuka sighed and didn't bother to answer, he turned around.

"Just be careful and don't over do it!" Sayaka smirked. _"I wonder which one was it?"_ After the practice had ended Tezuka still had some things to do, so he had to stay a while longer. On his way home he passed the gymnastic hall. The door was open and he wanted to close it, when he noticed that Sayaka was still practicing, which made him really wonder. _"Where dose she get all that strength from? Some parts of her body must hurt excessively! How can she stay focused for so long? A normal person would break down after a few days-"_ Sayaka tripped and fell on her knees.

"Damn it!" she checked her ankle but it seemed to be fine, she smirked and was about to get up, when she saw a hand in front of her. She looked up and saw Tezuka holding his hand for her. "Are you okey?"

"A-Ah… I'm fine, thank you!" she took his hand and got up. Tezuk sighed.

"I warned you, didn't I?" as he said that Sayaka looked at her ankle.

"Ah, you mean my ankle? It's fine, I just tripped. I guess I should alter that move a bit, so that I can maintain my balance…" Tezuka looked surprised. "Hm? Is something wrong?"

"N-No, nothing. You're just being careless…" Sayaka laughed a bit.

"Me careless? Ne, are you really worried about me? Or just concerned about the team's well being?" again she asked the question to which Tezuka didn't have an answer. "Whatever, you don't have to answer. I guess I'll stop at this for today and head home…"

"Ah."

"Mind waiting for me?"

"Not really."

"Okey, then I'll be ready in 10 min!" she dashed of to the changing room. Tezuka stood there for a while and started to walk towards the gate. _"I really want to know myself… Why am I concerned about her? For some reason, I like being around her… Especially when there's just the two of us. She tries to hold a conversation even though I'm mostly silent and reply shortly. She just ignores it and continues to smile, which sometimes makes me want to open my mouth and just talk my heart out but still something stops me… Is it because I'm afraid to show my other side to people? Or is it because I don't know how? Why am I having such thoughts all of a sudden? I really don't get myself lately!"_ Tezuka was waiting for Sayaka at the gate. After a while she was running towards him with a smile. _"But… I really want to know, how she can smile like that after all that she had to go through? Is this why I'm concerned about her?"_ Sayaka finally reached Tezuka and grabbed his hand and pulled him with her.

"Why are we running?" asked Tezuka being surprised by her sudden action.

"We'll miss our bus if we don't hurry!"

"Then we can wait for the next one, that's not a problem-" Sayaka turned her look at Tezuka and said with a smile.

"But isn't this more fun? Wanting to reach something desperately… Isn't this like tennis?" Tezuka widened his eyes and was speechless by her answer. _"Maybe that's what I like about her… She sees some things from a different angle. Unlike myself…"_

On the next day Sayaka was sleeping during math. The teacher got angry and threw a charcoal at her. She woke up and the teacher asked her for the answer to the problem.

"Mou… Sensei, you know I don't understand math…"

"Then you should get someone to help you!"

"I just don't understand math in class… I can study at home, thank you," said Sayaka and put her head back on the desk. The teacher got pissed and sent her out of the class. _"No wonder she has so much energy during her matches… She sleeps during math! But one lesson wouldn't be enough to recover. After math she's usually a lot more active…"_ It was already Friday and Sayaka had her last match this week against the boys and she managed to beat Oishi 6 games to 4.

"Well done everyone! I wish you a nice weekend!" said the coach as she walked away.

"Sayaka, what are you doing on weekend?" asked Yumi, while putting her racket away.

"Emm, I have to prepare for next week, so I'll be practicing-"

"Don't you think you should rest a bit, buchou?" asked Yori with a worried look.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!"

"But you're working so hard during both practices! How did you even manage to beat all the boys?" this time Haruhi asked her.

"I do have experience doing this… I used to do the same when I was in Junior High, remember? Let's just say I'm used to this…" Sayaka smiled and the girls didn't bother to worry anymore.

"Huh… I wish you'd make Inui-san stop making us drink that disgusting juice!!!" said Ayumi a bit angry because she had to drink it thrice.

"Is it that bad?" asked Sayaka in wonder.

"You wouldn't want to know or would you?" asked Kotoko with a tormented look.

"No!"

"I wonder what would happen if she'd drunk it?" Sayaka twitched.

"Ne, did someone just imagine something?" Sayaka looked at the girls with the "10 laps for each of you if you did" look. The girls just shrugged. "No…"

During the weekend Sayaka had finished her program and was perfecting it. On Sunday she went to school to practice before the big day. After she ended her practice it was already starting to get dark and she was heading home. She was passing by the street tennis courts, when she was suddenly stopped by a familiar voice.

"And we meet again, girly!" in front of her stood the same guy who she had beaten at the street tennis courts a few weeks ago.

"Oh, its you again… Do you need something?" she asked in a polite manner.

"Ah? Stupid question! I'm here to crush you!"

"Sorry, not interested-" as she was about to finish her sentence the guy hit the ball which was directed right towards her left ankle. Sayaka didn't react quickly enough and got hit. She fell to the ground because the impact was so strong that it made her lose her balance.

"I said I'm here to crush you!" he approached her, when she was trying to get up but her ankle was hurting like hell. The guy grabbed her hand pushed her against the wall.

"On the other hand… It would be a waste to put scratches on such a beautiful face…"

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Sayaka screamed and was struggling against him. But he was obviously stronger and leaned closer to her face. Sayaka was about to close her eyes, when a ball hit his head, which made him fall to the ground. Sayaka turned to where the ball was hit and saw to her surprise Tezuka.

"Who the hell are you, punk?" Tezuka didn't bother to answer and hit another ball which this time flew past his head. The guy stood there in shock.

"You don't use a racket and a ball for hurting people…" said Tezuka.

"Says the guy who just-" another ball flew past him but this time a lot faster.

"But for protecting them…" as Tezuka finished the other one ran away. Sayaka was even more surprised by what she just saw.

"Are you okey?" Tezuka approached her.

"Eh… I'm fine! Ouch!" she tried to step on her left foot but her ankle hurt terribly.

"Seems you can't-"

"I'm fine! Really-" Sayaka widened her eyes when she saw Tezuka kneeling with his back turned at her.

"Obviously you can't walk. I'll take you home…"

"But-"

"You do have a competition to attend to tomorrow, don't you?" Sayaka sighed and didn't bother to argue anymore and got on his back. Tezuka started walking.

"Thank you, Tezuka-san," she said calmly.

"Ah…"

Silence… Tezuka decided to break it. "How was your practice today?" Sayaka was a bit surprised by the sudden question.

"How did you-?"

"The bag…"

"Ah, it was okey. I managed to perfect my performance before tomorrow…"

"Huh… I don't know where you get the strength to handle such stress? You should rest more often or someday you'll definitely collapse!" said Tezuka.

"I'm not that weak, you know! Hm! I could have handled that guy all by myself!" she said a bit irritated. Tezuka smirked slightly.

"You asked me before, whether I was really worried about you or just over the team… I would say I'm worried about you," when he said that Sayaka blushed slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you," Tezuka widened his eyes and blushed.

"Geez… I mean that's amazing how you deal with all the competitions."

"You know what I think is amazing?"

"What?"

"Well… Two years ago I was watching your game against Hyotei, when you got your shoulder injured. And at that time I thought: "That has to be really painful to sacrifice ones shoulder for the sake of the team… That person is really amazing!" that was what I thought… I really envied you for having the strength to make such a decision. You didn't run away from your problem, you just faced it head on. Unlike me, who keeps on running away from the past and tries to hide…" Tezuka listened carefully.

"Running away isn't always bad… You might face some things and they might turn out fine but sometimes it is even better to run away, depending on the situation," Sayaka smiled.

"Eh, you might be right… _But_ _I'm tired to run… That's why, when the time comes I'll face them-_"

"We're here…" said Tezuka. They were already at Sayaka's house. "Can you walk?" Sayaka got of his back.

"Kind of…" she tapped with left foot and it was still hurting but she tried not to give the slightest sign because she didn't want to be a bother to Tezuka.

"Well… I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Eh? You're coming to the competition?" Sayaka got surprised.

"The whole team decided to go and they managed to drag me along… _Not that I don't want to…_"

"Huh… Then I'll see you tomorrow!" she said while waving in good bye. Sayaka just kept on watching as he was walking towards the darkness. _"What the hell are you doing? You're not supposed to!!! But… He seems different from other guys…"_

The next day finally came and Sayaka was at the sign up desk, when the girls and boys from the tennis club came.

"Nya, Saya-chan, you look great!" Eiji toggled her yet again but this time Sayaka freed herself faster because Tezuka gave his: "Kikumaru!" command, which made him let go of her. Sayaka was coughing.

"T-Thanks!"

"A-Ah, no problem…" Tezuka looked away but then turned his look again towards her, more over he looked at her ankle and noticed that she didn't put a bandage on it. Sayaka noticed that someone had approached the sign up desk. She turned around and saw a girl with pink hair tied into a pony tail and sky blue eyes.

"Long time no see, Hikari-chan!" said Sayaka while sending her a smile. The girl smirked at her lightly and sent a reply.

"Ah, nice to see you again, too, Koyumi."

"I told you, you can call me Sayaka… Ma, I suggest you prepare yourself!" Sayaka turned around and was about to walk away.

"The same to you, too… Only… Prepare yourself to lose!" Hikari smiled at her determined and Sayaka smirked at her. _"I guess the time has come, huh? Well-"_

"_Let's do our best!"_ was what the both thought…

**Authors note**

Sorry, that I mentioned that this chapter will be already connected with the side story… I just changed my mind and decided to make a little interlude with the main story… Don't hate me! Love me! Because for this I post two chapters in one day. So, I hope you enjoy the story! Please review!

**Next chapter**

We get back to the two stories as they come together and see how will the competition go and what will happen between Sengoku and Hikari from now on? Let's see who will be the winner and who will be the loser…


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors note**

Helllooo, dear readers!!! And I'm finally here with a new chapter (not that you had to wait that long…)! I'm sorry that I lied about the last chapter being a fusion between the main and side story but now you can relax because it will definitely be so this time (not lying… hehe). Duh, I'm being stupid today (just ignore this if you think so…) Okey, let's start with the showdown!

**The chapter before the previous (which was an interlude to this one ^_^)**

Hikari was all shocked and lost about what Sengoku had told her… While she was sitting around the house she started to question her feelings towards him. After a few days Hikari was showing signs of jealousy and finally came to the conclusion that she loves Sengoku (**author**: well… duh)… When she decided to confess, she accidentally overheard Sengoku's conversation with some girl when they were arranging a date, which made her angry. She then decided to pay him back with the same action and went on a date with Takuto… When Sengoku found out, he was pissed and it turned out into a chaos for both of them (Sengoku was trying to make Hikari jealous so that she admits it but she didn't). Finally the prefectures in gymnastics start and Sayaka comes into the picture… How will this go on? Ready… Start!

**Chapter 10**

**Hearts burst into flames**

The day has finally come for the battle between Sayaka and Hikari. The both girls had met each other at the sign up desk and were at the waiting hall, where some friends were allowed to be there. Sengoku was one of the people and as for the other side, Tezuka, Yumi and Eiji tagged along… Sayaka and Hikari were both currently changing. When they came out of the changing room: first Sayaka and then after a few minutes Hikari, they went to observe the other competitors. Sayaka met up with the three who were with her.

"Ne, Sayaka, what is today's performance?" asked Yumi.

"Ah, today we have to perform a 2 min combination of the standard that is included in the tournament," answered Sayaka while they were watching a girl perform. Tezuka still looked a bit concerned about her ankle. When the performance ended, Sayaka turned around and went back to the waiting hall.

"Nya, Saya-chan! Where are you going?" asked Eiji.

"Ah, just thirsty. Want anything?"

"No, thanks."

"Not really…" said Yumi while Sayaka threw a questioning look at Tezuka.

"No."

"A, so… I'll be back in a while!" with that Sayaka left the three. Back to Hikari… When she went out of the dressing room, she was wandering around the hall. She went to buy a drink, then went to get some fresh air but was mostly pissed off by something… Wonder what? Well, obviously that Sengoku brought that girl Maki with him and she couldn't stand seeing him with her (jealousy…). _"What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not supposed to be thinking about this now! I have to concentrate on my performance or else, I'll fail… Ahhh!!! I can't keep a clear mind! Damn it!"_ Hikari sighed and decided to go to the waiting hall.

At the meantime Tezuka went looking for Sayaka because her performance was up in 10 min. She was at the waiting hall trying to balance on her left foot. _"It hurts… I guess I'll have to use "that", I haven't used it in a while but that way it won't hurt-_ Ah!" Sayaka lost her balance and almost fell but was caught by someone. When she raised her eyes to her surprise she saw a boy with orange hair and blue eyes smiling widely. "Are you okey?"

"E-Eh, I'm fine. Thanks!" Sayaka stood up straight. At the moment she fell and got caught, Tezuka was observing the scene and his stomach swirled a bit when he saw that Sengoku was holding her so that she could stand properly. He was also worried about her foot.

When Hikari turned around the corner which led to the waiting hall, she saw something she wished not to. Sengoku was holding Sayaka and smiling towards her, which followed by a conversation. Hikari got even more pissed and almost burst in rage but still got the hang of it. _"What the hell!!! Anyone but HER!!! Don't you dare touch my Kiyo-kun!!! Stop smiling at her!!! Aaaahhh!!! I'll kill someone!"_ Hikari started walking towards them. At the meantime Sengoku was a bit concerned about the person who almost fell.

"Your ankle doesn't seem to be well… Sure you're okey?" Sengoku looked a bit concerned. _"Why the hell are you worried about her?"_

"Ah, I'm fine! If you hadn't caught me, I would have hurt myself and would have to forfeit… So, really thanks… eto…"

"Ah, Sengoku Kiyosumi, nice to meet you…emm…" he stretched his hand out.

"Koyumi Sayaka! Thanks again, Sengoku-san!" she took his hand and shook it.

"Koyumi? Aren't you the same Koyumi Sayaka who my friend desperately wants to beat?"

"Hm?"

"Asano Hikari…"

"Ah! So you're her friend! No wonder your uniform seemed familiar! Yamabuki, right? I heard that your tennis team is quite strong- Wait a second! Sengoku? Lucky-Sengoku by any chance?" Sengoku wasn't surprised by her question but smiled in return. _"If I really were lucky…"_

"Eh, I will be expecting you at the prefectures, Koyumi-san!" Sengoku smiled again and so did Sayaka in return. _"That really pisses me off! I won't take this!"_ Hikari had already approached the both of them.

"And look at what Mr. Lucky-Sengoku is up to!" Hikari stood there with a sarcastic smile while conveying her anger.

"H-Hikari?" Sengoku mumbled.

"I see you found yourself a new toy to play with… Ma, I guess she suites your tastes! Sayaka, be careful, don't be fooled by his looks-"

"Hikari, enough!" Sengoku raised his voice slightly. Sayaka stood there with her eyes widened at the scene. _"What's wrong with her? We were merely talking… Is she… jealous?"_ Hikari crossed her arms.

"Hm! I'm the one to tell you that! Even though this guy is dating someone he goes right ahead and flirts with others- "

"Hikari-" Sayaka got a picture of what was happening and gave her a light smirk.

"Why do you even bother telling me this? I don't care or whatsoever… I have to go now," Sayaka turned around and started walking but turned around and looked at Hikari.

"I hope your performance will be as sincere as your feelings…" Hikari was shocked by her reply and got irritated.

"What was that?" Sayaka just looked back and didn't bother to answer_. "When you can't control your feelings your performance will show your state of mind… I really wished you would be able to stand against me, Hikari. Too bad…"_ When Sayaka reached the corner someone grabbed her wrist. She looked back and saw Tezuka.

"Tezuka-san?"

Back to Hikari and Sengoku. "What was that supposed to mean?" Hikari was still angry.

"Maybe, she meant you being angry over trivial things…" started Sengoku.

"I wasn't angry!"

"Then… were you jealous?" Hikari blushed for a second but then replied crossing her arms: "Like hell I will ever be jealous! I was just telling the truth, so that she doesn't become a victim of your sick game!"

"Then why are you still angry?" Sengoku asked this time planting a weak smile. Hikari looked at him with an irritated look and turned around and started walking.

"I told you I'm not angry! I'm disappointed that my best friend turned out to be such a flirt-" Sengoku walked a bit faster and wrapped his arms around her from behind. That made both of them stop.

"Just tell me that you were jealous and I will stop… Just say it and in my eyes there will only be you…" Hikari held her breath and her heart started beating a bit faster. But then she lowered her head.

"Hm! You think you can just start this game and end it whenever you want?" she freed herself from his arms and turned towards him, "You think you can just chose anyone who will be a puppet to use for your own desires and then just throw it out when not necessary and expect everything to turn out just the way you wanted? How naive can you get?" Hikari talked for a while calmly.

"Hikari, listen-"

"No! You listen to me! Even if I admitted it now and you'd decided to stop making me jealous, what would you say to Maki? Would she just sit there quiet and not be angry about you using her?" Hikari raised her voice.

"I would explain things to her-"

"And then what? You think she will accept it? You say you love me and I almost believed it! In reality you don't even consider other people's feelings! You're even worse then Takuto!" Sengoku got angry about this comparison and was about to say something in return.

"If you had just done nothing! If only you wouldn't start all this mess, nothing like this would have ever happened!" Hikari screamed out the last sentence, which made Sengoku speechless. Hikari spotted someone coming towards them from Sengoku's side and recognized the girl that was with him.

"Sengoku-san! What's wrong with the both of you?" Maki looked a bit questioned and looked at both Hikari and Sengoku.

"Hou… You're right on time, Maki-san…" started Hikari.

"Huh?"

"We were just talking about you…" Sengoku was surprised by Hikari's reply.

"About me?"

"Eh… Did you know that Sengoku lied to you?" _"Why isn't she calling me like she usually does?"_

"Lied? About what?" Sengoku got the picture of what is going to happen and was about to stop her but he was too late.

"He didn't really intend on dating you… He just used you for his own convenience of making me jealous," Hikari started with an angry smile. Maki stepped a few steps back.

"What are you talking about? Why would he do that?"

"Hou… Didn't you know? He confessed to me… That's right, he's in love with me and he used you only to fulfill his own desires-"

"That's not true-"

"Do you think I would lie about something like this?" Maki couldn't take it anymore and ran away. Sengoku tried to stop her but she still didn't stop. Sengoku looked depressed and angry at the same time.

"And you wanted to explain things to her… This is what you get-"

"You're going too far, Hikari!!! I know, I was wrong in doing this to her! I knew that she may never accept it but still… you had no right to tell her!!!" Sengoku yelled at her and looked furious, "If this isn't jealousy then what else? You had no right to act like that now! I thought I could take anything but this is too much! More over, I can't believe that you actually compared me with that bastard Takuto! I'm not like him! If you see me like him, then I was completely wrong about you! I really don't know you anymore…" with that Sengoku left to look for Maki. Hikari stood there in shock and was on the verge of tears but didn't cry.

"_Why? Why did his words just pierce like a knife through me? Why was I doing such a cruel thing? I don't even recognize myself anymore… If this is love, why does it have to hurt so much?"_ Hikari leaned against the wall and looked into emptiness. It was about time Sayaka performed but she still had some time left and at the same time she was stopped by Tezuka.

"Tezuka-san?" Tezuka let go of her wrist.

"The time has almost come for you to perform…"

"Eh, I know. Thanks for warning me!" Sayaka started walking towards the hall but was stopped again by Tezuka's question.

"Why didn't you put a bandage on your ankle?" Sayaka turned around and smirked.

"Well, I don't need it. I can handle it!" she again started to walk, when she stepped on her left foot, her ankle twitched and she had to stop because of the pain.

"You should forfeit on this competition. You can't-"

"I can handle it! Don't bother about it!" Sayaka cut him off with an irritated voice. Tezuka sighed and grabbed her shoulders.

"What are you-?" he pushed her down on the bench and kneeled to her left foot and started to wrap a bandage around her ankle. Sayaka was shocked by his sudden behavior.

"If this is your way of facing your problems then you must be crazy…" said Tezuka not lifting his look.

"Says the person who is crazier than me, sacrificing his own shoulder…" Sayaka said with sarcasm.

"You're really a nice person, Koyumi, doing something like this to protect the memory of your mother. But I think you should take care of yourself a lot more because you still have some things you want to achieve, don't you?" Sayaka widened her eyes and was blushing slightly.

"You're a kind person yourself, Tezuka… _Why am I letting him bandage my ankle even though I could just use "that" to prevent the pain? And why did my stomach just have butterflies, when he said such nice words? I'm really a bother to him…_" Tezuka finished tending to her ankle and stood up and so did Sayaka a bit dazed off.

"Thank you, Tezuka," she said as she walked out for her performance.

"Ah, don't over do it!" as he said that, Sayaka again smiled to herself. She came out on the stage and took her stance. When the music started playing, she didn't think about her ankle, about the pain, about the results and the audience. She just let the music guide her and she had a peaceful look and a gentle smile on her face.

"_The pain… I don't feel my ankle hurting… Why am I feeling suddenly so light? Why do I get the feeling I could dance forever… for him to watch?"_ Sayaka made a turn and made a pirouette, _"His hands… were so gentle… Just like at that time… on the rooftop. Why are my eyes directed only at him right now? Is it because… It could be. I wanted to catch his attention from the start but it was for me to use him… But now… I only want Tezuka to look at me because I think- No, I know that-"_ she made a final turn and the music stopped and Sayaka took her ending stance. _"I'm really starting to like Tezuka…"_ The audience started to applaud and everyone was fascinated by her performance. Hikari stood there as though frozen. She couldn't move and she couldn't breath. Sayaka got the highest score in this competition and Hikari was up next.

Sayaka walked passed her and didn't have the chance to say anything because she was toggled by Eiji. Hikari encouraged herself. _"I won't lose to her, no matter what!"_ When Hikari started her performance, everything went well until: _"I don't know you anymore…"_ the words started resonating in her mind and she lost focus and made an error. She didn't fall completely but it ended in her losing a great amount of points. She didn't get the chance to recover even at the end of her performance. Hikari ended up ranking on the first day only 5th and Sayaka was currently 1st.

Hikari was the last to stay at the dressing room; at least she thought that everyone had gone. Hikari was sitting on the bench and closing her bag, when tears started flowing from her eyes and she hid her face with her hands. "Why do I feel so awful? Why did he even bring that girl with him? He's such an idiot! If he loves me, why is he pushing me so hard? He knows that I won't admit defeat that easily… Why am I doing this?" Hikari started crying even more when someone approached her and put a bottle of soda in front of her.

"Just give up…" said a familiar voice. When Hikari raised her head she saw Sayaka.

"Sayaka… Why?"

"You love him, don't you? The more you fight back, the more you will not only hurt yourself but you will hurt the most important person to you… Sometimes giving up is even better then resisting," Sayaka looked at her with a light smile.

"It's too late now even for that-"

"If he really loves you, he will forgive you no matter what…" Hikari looked at her with a loss at words. "You do want to know how much of those words were true, don't you?" Sayaka smiled at her and left with that. Hikari sat there for a while looking at the soda. _"I-I don't want to lose him… That's why I'll end this tonight-"_ her cell phone rang.

"Takuto? Hai! … Actually, I have something to talk about with you; can we meet in 2 hours?" Hikari hung up. _"This will be the end of the ridiculous game…"_

After Hikari finally got home, Sengoku's parents were about to leave.

"Oba-san, where are you going?"

"I forgot to tell you! We're going to a friends' place for tonight, so we'll be back by tomorrow… We leave the house in your and Kiyosumi's care. Bye!"

"Ah… Take care!" Hikari didn't bother asking where Sengoku was because she obviously noticed that he wasn't at home. She went to the usual place where she and Takuto met. When she got there he was already there. They walked for a while.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Takuto started the conversation.

"I want to be honest with you… I never really wanted to date you. I did it on a whim because I wanted to payback Kiyo-kun…" Takuto stopped.

"I see…"

"I'm sorry… I didn't-"

"I know. Now what?" he asked her.

"I want us to stop seeing each other…"

"Huh… Fine…" Hikari was surprised by his plain answers. _"He's being strangely agreeable…"_

"Then there's no other reason for us to continue this date… I'll take you home." And so they walked until they reached the final block before they reached Sengoku's house.

"Thanks for bringing me here. I can walk from here," Hikari tried to get rid of him as soon as possible and for a reason.

"Ah, no problem… Just-" Takuto grabbed her both hands and held them with one hand behind her back and with the other he took her chin and leaned closer for a kiss. "-I don't think I will allow any girl using me on a whim… Especially you, Hikari."

"What are you-? Let go of me!!!" Hikari tried to break free but it was no use. Takuto leaned even closer. _"No! Not him! I don't want it to be him! It can only be Kiyo-kun!"_ Hikari closed her eyes and was ready for the worst but felt her hands being released and saw that Sengoku had Takuto's collar in his grip and was about to pound him to death.

"Don't!" Hikari screamed and tried to pull Sengoku away. "Stop!" Sengoku didn't listen to her. Hikari feared for the worst and didn't take the pressure.

"Kiyo-kun, stop!" she slapped him, which made Sengoku snap out of it and let go of Takuto, who was starting to smirk but stopped when he saw that Hikari was looking at him with rage.

"Get out of my sight, you bastard!" she ordered him and Takuto walked away. Hikari started walking towards the house and Sengoku followed her. When they enetered, Sengoku started questioning her with an irritated voice.

"Why did you stop me just now?"

"What would have happened if I hadn't? Do you know that you might get in trouble for this?" Hikari was walking up the stairs and not looking back at him as she practically was already screaming at him.

"I don't care! What if he had done something to you just now?"

"Well, he didn't! Because you were there!" Sengoku got irritated and grabbed her hand as they reached the next floor.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hikari freed her from his grip but Sengoku grabbed her both hands this time and didn't let go.

"Let go!" she screamed.

"I won't until you tell me what you meant when you said "Because you were there!"! It's as if you knew that I will be here!"

"Eh! I knew you'd be here! And I hoped that you would see us together! _What am I saying?_" she screamed at him.

"So you went with him on purpose, so that I could see! Then why did you refuse him, when he tried to kiss you? Why did you meet him anyway, if you didn't want that to happen?" Sengoku tightened his grip and Hikari's wrists started to hurt. _"I can't take this!"_

"I met him because I had to tell him that I have never intended to date him! And I refused him!"

"Then why did you even bother starting dating him? If you intended to do so from the start, why did you get angry every time? Why?" Sengoku was still holding her wrists and not letting go.

"Indeed… I wonder why? You should know the answer!"

"That's not what I want to hear! Just answer me! Why did you bother dating him, knowing that I won't take this? Why did you just stop me from pounding him to death? Why?" Hikari couldn't take this anymore and just screamed back at him with all her voice.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Sengoku stood there thunder struck and breathing heavily because of all the yelling. He loosened his grip a bit. "I love you, you idiot…" Hikari started crying. Sengoku finally got the grip off himself.

"Why didn't you-"

"I wanted to on that day when you arranged a date with Mika. When I saw the both of you, I just got angry and I couldn't think properly, that's why I-… -I was jealous and- " Hikari raised her head and Sengoku wiped her tears away.

"Kiyo-"

"Just say it once more… I don't want to hear anything else right now," Sengoku leaned closer to her lips and Hikari wanted to melt in his eyes.

"I love you…" as she said that Sengoku kissed her and she just gave into it. As he pulled away, they looked at each other for a second, when Hikari attacked him with another kiss but this time a more passionate one. Sengoku pushed her against the wall and pressed his lips to her neck.

"Kiyo-"

"I can't take this any longer… I want you to be mine. I will stop if you don't want to…" He continued kissing her all over her neck and managed to pull off the clothes on her shoulder. Hikari slipped her hand under his shirt.

"I want it to be you… I always did…" Hikari said this as she ran her hand through his hair. They somehow managed to get to one of the rooms… Hikari was lying on the bed and Sengoku on top of her. Her clothes were partly taken off and Sengoku was already shirtless. Sengoku again started kissing her neck as he slowly slipped his hand under her skirt.

"Are you sure about this, Hikari?" Hikari just smiled at the question and pressed her lips to his.

"Eh, I'm sure… _I can finally get my hands on him…_" Sengoku kissed her and this time even deeper then before. The rest of the night… I shall leave to your imagination. One thing I can say is that, both of them not only have physical attachment but it was this passion that brought them towards each other. They finally realized what was it that they had missed this whole time, it wasn't only love but one of the desires was to be close to each other…

**Next chapter**

Finally Sengoku and Hikari come together!!! What will happen on the next day of the prefectures? Will Hikari recover her spot and aim higher or will she lose to Sayaka again? Read and find out!

**Authors note**

Sorry, it took so long to update! I hope this didn't get too sobby… But I think it was kind of okey for starters… Don't punish me for the lack of fantasy on my behalf. The next chapter is going to be the continuation of this double story, so wait until next time (if I don't collapse because of my lack of sleep… not)! See ya!


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors note**

Kyaaa!!! Hiiiii!!! I'm sorry; I'm in a good mood, so ignore my stupidity… ;) Thanks for reviewing my dear no.1 reader, demonsadist! I'm sorry if I scared you, wasn't intending to do so ("laughing evilly around the corner"… ;) ). But anyway, thanks! I hope I don't update late enough but it's the only time I have (I am human, you know… hehe)… This chapter is going to be the last for the double story… Don't be sad, there will be plenty double stories to come (don't forget about the Hyotei story… ;) ). Anyway, this is the continuation of the previous chapter and a small interlude in Hyotei's life, so sit tight and enjoy the ride!!! Here we go!

**Previous chapter**

The prefectures in gymnastics had begun and there were some other things that were more interesting than the competition itself… Namely, Hikari's war against Sengoku, more over her own war with herself. Eventually, Hikari ended in upsetting Sengoku and she feared for the worst and she actually failed to rank into the first 3 spots and ended only 5th. After the first day she finally was honest with her feelings towards Takuto and refused to date him any further, afterwards Sengoku persuaded her in telling the truth and it ended in them "finally" coming together. On the same day Sayaka was testing her foot (before that she injured her ankle) and she was scolded by Tezuka, who was concerned about her well being and tended to her ankle. That made her start feeling something towards him and admitted to herself that she's starting to like him… What will happen on the next day of the competition? Well, let's see…

**Chapter 11**

**The beginning of a brand new breeze.**

Before we head back to Hikari and Sengoku, let's see how Sayaka was doing in her game against Fuji (the matches were still continuing between the boys and girls and the coach put Sayaka against Fuji after her competition)…

"Is it okey to put her against Fuji now, sensei?" asked Tezuka with a concerned look.

"Eh… This way I can see how far she can go. _Let's see if she can handle the pressure after today…_" said Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"_She's really planning on killing me!"_ thought Sayaka while standing on her side of the court. Fuji smiled again sadistically.

"Saa, I guess I'll have to play seriously…" he said.

"Why?" asked Sayaka turning her look to Fuji.

"Well… Because of the bet that Momo arranged and if I remember correctly he said it worked for anyone you play against…" Sayaka sweat dropped but regained her composure.

"Fine…" she started walking towards one of the benches and kneeled to her ankles. Sayaka took off her ankle weights and proceeded back to her spot.

"_Ankle weights?_ You had those on the whole time you played against the others?" asked Fuji while looking with interest and he opened his eyes.

"If I have to play against Seigaku's tensai then I have to get serious…" she said with a smirk. Fuji smirked back and the game started. The match started off with them playing in full force. As it went on it was already 2 games to 1 and Fuji was leading. _"He's strong… As one would expect from Seigaku's tensai, he really lives up to his reputation. But I can't afford to lose so easily, that's why-"_ Sayaka took her racket with her both hands and hit a Jack knife, _"-I'll go all out!"_ She got this point and Fuji was a bit surprised by the shot but got even more interested.

_"She's really something…"_ he smirked with his usual tensaish smile. It was now 3 games to 2 and Fuji was still leading. There was a chance for her to smash the ball, which she did but was countered by Fuji's Higuma otoshi.

"_So, this is his first counter… Hou… Interesting…"_ Sayaka smirked and had a sparkle in her eyes, so did Fuji. Again Fuji lobbed the ball and she smashed it but when the ball was landing on the line, Sayaka was already there and returned the ball with ease. Fuji was shocked about it and couldn't get why she was there… The others who were watching, where surprised by what they saw.

"T-That was fast…" said Oishi as he looked at Eiji, who was astonished. This time even Tezuka widened his eyes in astonishment and almost opened his mouth.

"_Hm… This is going to get interesting…"_ thought the coach. It was 3 games all and they were changing courts. When Fuji passed Sayaka, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"Ne, this is getting quite interesting, why don't we make it even more exciting?" Fuji said while smiling tensaish as usual.

"And how will you do that? Including a date-" Fuji took her chin and leaned closer.

"How about a kiss if I win?" Sayaka widened her eyes and was about to push him away but he let her go and stepped a few steps away. All the onlookers were surprised by Fuji's action. Tezuka twitched slightly and had a slight feeling of jealousy stirring up inside. Yumi got a bit angry and depressed, when Fuji did that and was on the verge of tears but held herself properly, so she wouldn't (she does have a crush on Fuji). Sayaka noticed that Yumi was watching and was angry at Fuji that he did something like this. She sighed and started walking towards her side of the court.

"The bet is still on… but instead, be prepared to drink 5 glasses of Inui's juice because you'll lose!" Sayaka was pointing her racket at Fuji. "Prepare yourself!" The game dragged on and it was 4 games all and during this point Fuji finally showed his other counter Tsubame gaeshi, to which Sayaka couldn't react. _"Tch! This is going too far…"_

"Saa, I can't believe you're dragging out my special moves, Koyumi-san-" Sayaka was currently looking at the ball, which was behind her.

"I'm the one supposed to be telling that! Geez… I can't believe I will have to show you this. I was saving it for when playing against Tezuka but I guess it can't be helped…" she turned towards Fuji and lifted her racket to the side, "Saa, why won't we dance a bit, Fuji-san?"

"Dance-?" Fuji didn't have the time to ask her, when she already served. He returned it and it was quite a long rally but then Sayaka lobbed the ball and Fuji smashed it not thinking about the consequences. Sayaka had her racket behind her and was about to hit the ball, she hit it so that the ball flew first directly to where Fuji sensed it to fall but then it took a different angle and rotated in the opposite direction. Fuji was surprised by this move and turned towards Sayaka, who was standing up properly.

"First dance: Shiroi cho (white butterfly)…" Fuji was in awe and smiled in excitement but Sayaka just smirked and prepared for the next serve. She served and this rally was rather short when Sayaka lobbed the ball again and Fuji smashed it on purpose (he was interested in her move). Sayaka countered it with her move again and Fuji had thought that he had read the direction but this time the ball changed its course and landed on the opposite side. Fuji got even more excited.

"That's a very interesting shot, Koyumi-san! But don't think that I will smash it continuously-"

"Hm! This is only the beginning of our dance, Fuji-san!"

"The beginning?" he asked in astonishment.

"Why do you think it's called the first dance? There are more to come…" Fuji smirked and felt the breeze slightly. _"It's time…"_ It was 5 games to 4 and Sayaka was leading. It was Fuji's serve… He served the ball and right after Sayaka returned it Fuji hit his Hakugei, which made the ball fly right passed Sayaka's head from the back. She couldn't move for a while and was thunder struck but afterwards she regained her composure and smiled in excitement.

"_So this is his third counter: Hakugei… I'll break it!"_ Fuji was holding the ball in his hand, when he noticed that Sayaka wasn't the slightest bit disturbed, which on the other hand made him feel that way. When Fuji served the ball again, Sayaka returned it again and Fuji was about to hit Hakugei, when he noticed that she was taking her stance. He hit the ball and was ready to catch it but Sayaka read the ball's course and took her racket with her both hands.

"Destruction!" She hit the ball and it flew past Fuji with incredible speed, which made him motionless for a minute but then turned to her and smirked.

"_I can't believe a girl is dragging out my every move! I haven't used the other moves since the Nationals… It can't be helped."_ They both smirked at each other with determination… As the match went on Sayaka had the opportunity to see Fuji's fourth counter Kagerou Zutsumi, which gave her quite the trouble but eventually she figured out how to defeat it.

It was 6 games to 5 and she was leading but both players were already worn out. Tezuka noticed that Sayaka's ankle was swollen and pointed that out to the coach. It was Fuji's serve and he actually was pushed to the extent that he used his cut serve. Sayaka was surprised by the serve and couldn't do anything after two points, when she finally lifted her head and returned the ball. Fuji almost let the ball pass but then he returned it with his Tsubame gaeshi.

The next points were rather long and it turned out to the point where it was 40 all. _"She's persistent! And what's worse she's not planning on backing up! She's incredible! If she weren't exhausted from her previous competition, I believe I would have lost a long time ago…"_ Fuji finally won this game and made it to 6 games all. The referee was about to announce the twelve point tie-break but was stopped by the coach.

"That's enough! We'll make it a tie!" said the coach.

"But-" started Sayaka but was cut off by her.

"No "buts"! You still have to perform tomorrow! I don't want you to collapse before the prefectures, so this time there will be no winner, got it?"

"Hai…" the both players approached the net and gave a handshake.

"That was a great match, Koyumi-san! Too bad we couldn't finish it…"

"You're good yourself! Eh… I would have taken the liberty in beating you!" she said joking slightly.

"Saa, what if I had won?" he leaned closer to her face, which made Tezuka twitch at the scene. Sayaka just smirked back.

"Hou… You're still concerned about the bet?"

"Well, actually I wanted to know what Inui's new juice tastes like-" he was interrupted by Inui popping from behind with two glasses of his juice.

"Since there is no winner, why don't the both of you drink it?" Sayaka freaked out.

"I'm not drinking that!!!" she screamed at him.

"Saa, Inui, I wonder why people have such strange reactions…"

"You're not seriously going to drink it, are you?" Sayaka glared at Fuji, who was holding a glass of the grayish red liquid.

"Just try it, Koyumi-san!" said Fuji with a sadistic smile. _"Geh!!! No way in hell!"_ Fuji lifted the glass and drank it. Sayaka watched him closely. As Fuji finished his drink, he sighed in delight.

"Hmm… This is quite good! I recommend it!" Sayaka sweat dropped at the scene_. "Can there be an even more scary person around?" _she thought when Inui pointed out his juice to her but she stepped a few steps away with repulsion. "You have to drink it, Koyumi-san…"

"Make me drink it and you run laps for the rest of your life!!!" Sayaka screamed, while Inui approached her but was stopped by Tezuka.

"Inui! She has a competition tomorrow! Leave her!" Sayaka looked at Tezuka with widened eyes. "Huh… It will go to waste then…" Inui walked away sulking…

Sayaka looked at Tezuka with a smile sending a "thank you" look. Tezuka blushed slightly and walked towards the coach. Sayaka looked at her ankle and sighed. _"I guess this bandage saved me today…"_ she looked again at Tezuka. _"Thank you…"_

As this day ended, a new one started… Back to Hikari and Sengoku! It was early morning and Sengoku was first to wake up. Hikari was lying next to him, her head slightly on his left shoulder. She was still sound asleep and Sengoku didn't want to wake her up. _"She's cute when she sleeps… I hope it wasn't a dream…"_He sat up and looked for a while at her, then put his hand on her cheek and leaned for a kiss. He planted a soft kiss on her lips, so that she wouldn't wake up and then got downstairs to make breakfast. After a few minutes Hikari woke up. She put her hand where Sengoku was lying in hopes of sensing him there but didn't. She raised her head and then sat up. "Kiyo-kun?" she got up and wanted to put her shirt and skirt on but then saw Sengoku's school uniform's shirt on the chair and decided to wear it.

When Hikari got down stairs, Sengoku was holding a plastic glass but soon afterwards dropped it with his jaw and eyes wide open. Why? Well… Because Hikari was wearing nothing but his shirt, which merely reached to her buttocks…

"Good morning, Kiyo-kun," she said with a smile while approaching him and leaning slightly on the table, which made Sengoku blush.

"What? Doesn't it look good on me?" Hikari asked looking at the sleeves. Sengoku snapped out of it.

"Eh, looks good… Just don't make it dirty-"

"Why?" she wrapped her hands around Sengoku and looked with an innocent look.

"If it becomes dirty, I will have to wash it and it takes too much time and I will have to skip school…" he said while putting his hands on her waist.

"Hmmm… You can also go shirtless… I wouldn't mind…"

"I can get detention… and I don't want that to happen, so take off my shirt and wear something else, please…" Hikari smirked.

"Make me!" She said it not thinking that he really will intend to do so. Sengoku smiled a bit evilly.

"You asked for it! I'll take it off myself then!"

"EEEkkk!!!" Hikari squealed and ran upstairs and Sengoku followed her. When they reached the second floor, Sengoku grabbed her wrist and waist and kissed her. Hikari already started melting in his arms, when he lifted her bridal style and put her on the bed. Hikari wanted to get up but was pushed back by Sengoku's weight, when he leaned on her and kissed her again, which was followed by his hand unbuttoning the shirt.

"Ne, Kiyo, wait! It's early morning!"

"So? You're finally mine, so obviously I won't have enough of you for a while…" as he said that he had already unbuttoned her shirt (Hikari wore under gourmets… don't panic…). Hikari blushed and knew that she wasn't able to fight back. Sengoku was about to kiss her, when: "Kiyosumi! Hikari! We're back!"

"Tch!" was Sengoku's reaction and he sighed as he got up and answered his parents. "Huh…" he felt Hikari's arms wrapping him around his chest from behind.

"I love you, Kiyosumi…" Sengoku smiled and Hikari left his room afterwards to get ready for the prefectures.

Sengoku and Hikari were walking to the bus stop, having a short conversation, after which Hikari sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sengoku asked.

"Ah… It's just that… I'm so stupid! I couldn't get into the top 3 yesterday because of my jealousy… I don't know if I can even face Sayaka after this…"

"It will be alright!" Sengoku said with a smile, which made Hikari widen her eyes, "Today feels lucky!" Hikari smiled at it and felt a bit relieved. _"He's right… It's a new day and there might be a change in luck… Nice breeze today…"_

When they reached the place where the tournament commences, there were quite a lot of audience. Hikari felt nervous, when she waited for her turn.

It was Sayaka's turn to perform and Yumi wished her luck. _"I'll do my best! But… no matter the results I will keep my head up high, for your sake, okaa-san."_ As she took her stance, she noticed that Hikari went to the waiting hall. The music started and Sayaka was performing her last performance with a ball…

"Hikari? Where are you going? Aren't you going to-" Sengoku asked a bit worried.

"It's no use! I won't be able to beat her! At best I can end up being 2nd! I can't do this-" Sengoku hugged her tightly.

"Don't think about that…"

"But-" Sengoku looked at her and put his hand on her cheek.

"Even if you don't win, you will still give the best performance… I know you will! Just don't think about failure, think about how you feel at the moment! Even if you end up falling, I will give you my hand and be your support…" Hikari listened to him carefully and felt at ease.

"Kiyo-" Sengoku leaned closer to her and kissed her and Hikari responded. When they pulled away, it was already Hikari's turn to perform. The audience was still applauding to Sayaka but she just ignored them and took her stance. The music started to play… _"That's right… No matter, if I lose or win, I still gained something… something worth holding on to…"_ Hikari didn't see anything except Sengoku at the moment, she didn't see the floor or the hall, she was just swaying like, she was guided by a light breeze.

"_It doesn't matter… I will dedicate this performance to Kiyo…"_ Hikari made some turns and did her combinations perfectly. As she made the final jump, the music stopped and she took her final stance. The audience was in awe and couldn't believe her performance. Hikari waited for the score but looked down to her feet. But when she heard the score announced, she lifted her head and saw what she wasn't expecting. She got the highest score and it raised her right to the no.1 spot. She couldn't believe what just happened and the first thing that she did was dash to Sengoku and hug him.

"Thank you!"

"I didn'-"

"You gave me strength to go this far!" as Hikari clung to him, Sayaka was looking at her with surprise but wasn't disappointed.

"Nya! Saya-chan! Too bad, I really liked your performance better!" said Eiji fake crying.

"Thanks, Eiji-san… But… I guess my time is up…" she said with a smirk heading towards the victor.

"Huh?" Eiji lifted his head and didn't get her reply.

Sayaka approached Hikari and Sengoku. "Ano? I want to congratulate you, Hikari! That was outstanding!" Hikari turned to her and was happy to hear that from her.

"Eh! Thanks! I thought it was the end for me! But I hope I will get to compete against you in the next-"

"I'm afraid that won't happen…" said Sayaka with a smile.

"What?"

"This was my last competition… From now on my top priority will be tennis. With this performance a new road has been put in front of me, which I will see to the end…" Hikari looked a bit disappointed but then she understood, why she even does gymnastics.

"I hope you will reach the light at the end of it!" said Hikari while raising her hand for a handshake. Sayaka looked at the hand and shook it.

"Ah! By the way…" Sayaka leaned to her, "Don't let your boyfriend out of your sight!" Sayaka then ran off. Hikari blushed and screamed at her: "How did yo-" but then didn't bother and laughed bit. She looked at Sengoku: "Shall we go?"

At the meantime Sayaka was walking with her group.

"Ne, Sayaka, what did you tell her?" asked Yumi.

"Hm? Ah! I wished her luck for the future reference…" she laughed a bit to herself. _"This will be a beginning of a new breeze in the world of gymnastics…"_

**Preview for the next chapter**

As we leave this double story, we turn back to Hyotei, where the war has ended and a new friendship starts to develop. What happens during the time when Yuki and Atobe have to write the report? And what happens if Yuki gets too close to Atobe and Atobe gets too close to Yuki? Let's see what happens! Read and find out!

**Authors note**

Sorry, this was short… This had to end at this point because it's a double story, so yeah… Anyway, I don't intend to scare anyone with the too well described intimate scenes, if I manage to do so, don't mob me! And one more thing… Review! Yay! See ya!


	13. Chapter 12

**Authors note**

Ni hao! Thanks for the reviews! Glad to know that some are enjoying it!!! Thanks, zeratheliger, for noting my spelling mistakes! I will be more careful next time! Anyways, sorry for the late update but as I always say "it's the only time I have", so, be patient! I'm trying my hardest to find some time to write… Enough about that and let's turn to the story! As I mentioned before, this chapter (and the next) is going to be the continuation of the Hyotei story… Yaayy!!! I know! I'm curious, too! So let's not drag my blablabla (I like to write… hehe-kicks herself-) and finally start! Saa, and here we go!

**The previous chapter (the chapter before this one, before that one and before that…ahhh!!! Whatever, it was chapter 4…)**

Atobe and Yuki were having a real showdown in Hyotei and they almost managed to wreck the school… By the end of the second week though the both of them had to skip one day at school but still managed to meet each other (the horror…) in Atobe's household… Why? Because Yuki's mother was an old friend of Atobe's mother, so, yeah. Anyway, Atobe had to keep her company and showed her around the house, where they started a war again and Yuki got wet a second time. When she was about to leave, Atobe complimented her and Yuki thanked him, which made him blush and think about the sudden turn of his unusual life… Well, let's see what happens from that point on!

**Chapter 12**

**Moving forward**

On the next week, when both the districts in tennis and volleyball start… The first day of the week. Yuki was walking through the school gate, when she heard some squealing directed towards her, which made her turn around and spot Atobe walking behind with some of the regulars, namely, Oshitari, Kabaji, Shishido and Mukahi… They were stopped by some fangirls and so was Yuki by her admirers. When Atobe got through the crowd, he spotted Yuki standing with some guys. Atobe raised an eyebrow but didn't twitch or whatsoever. Yuki spotted him and his group. Oshitari was the first to approach her.

"Good morning, Aihara-san! Nice weather, ne?" he smiled with his usual tensaish smile. Yuki smiled back at the whole group.

"Morning, Oshitari-san! Eh, the whether is nice today!" Yuki felt the breeze slightly and her hair wavered to it, which made Atobe widen his eyes slightly and didn't take his eyes off her. Mukahi approached her and handed her the book that he borrowed.

"Thanks, Aihara-san! It helped a lot!"

"Eh, no problem…" Atobe finally started walking passed Yuki and the others.

"The class starts soon, guys!" Yuki spotted him and smiled slightly.

"Good morning, Atobe-san!" she said with a light smile.

"Ah, good morning, Aihara-san!" he smiled back quickly and started walking towards the class. When this happened Oshitari looked in disbelief, Mukahi's mouth was wide open and Shishido sweat dropped. They didn't get what just happened. Yuki stared at them for a while and decided to follow Atobe and leave her admirers when she had the chance.

"I guess I'll head to the class… Bye!" she rushed towards Atobe's direction. Shishido was starting to open his mouth.

"W-Why in the world are they being friendly to each other? Did I just hear them correctly? They just greeted each other…" Shishido was still awed.

"… And what's more interesting is that they called each other by their name…" Oshitari sweat dropped.

"Last week they started off right in the morning with the "Mole diva" and "Flame head" showdown yelling and accusing each other… Is the world already at its end?" Oshitari looked at Mukahi with a disturbed look.

"If it were at its end, then we would already be dead, Gakuto… _Saa, I wonder what happened during their last week's absence…_"

As Yuki was walking in the hallway, she turned around the corner and tripped over something big which made her lose her balance and fall. But she was caught by someone…

"Are you okay?" Yuki recognized a familiar deep voice, when she lifted her head and saw Atobe holding her so that she didn't fall. Yuki stood up straight.

"Ah! Thanks! Just what was-" she looked back at the thing that she tripped over and saw something totally unexplainable… Jirou sleeping on the floor! Atobe looked at the sleeping red curly haired narcoleptic and sweat dropped.

"Oi! Jirou! Wake up! Don't sleep here, people will get hurt because of you sleeping in a place like this!" Jirou opened his eyes when hearing his buchous voice.

"Ah… Awww! Sorry, Atobe…" as he said that, he jumped up at the sight of Yuki and started attacking her with random questions… Yuki sweat dropped at the boy, who afterwards fell asleep again.

"Who is that?" she asked Atobe, who was currently holding his head and sighing.

"Ah, that's Jirou, he's one of our regulars in the tennis team…"

"Are you serious? This sleepy-head plays tennis? Anyway, why is he sleeping here?" she asked while pointing at the sack of body on the floor.

"He always picks a place where he can sleep…" said Atobe calmly.

"You're saying that he sleeps in any random place in this school?" Atobe nodded.

"So be careful… If you trip over something big, then it's certainly Jirou!" Atobe pointed out. Yuki laughed slightly. Atobe raised and eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"At first I thought this school is boring… But now I'm actually starting to have some fun!" Yuki laughed a bit, which made Atobe widen his eyes and smirk in agreement. They both left for class. During the lesson Atobe was asked a question by the teacher, to which he answered. The teacher was waiting for Yuki to add something as usual, which will make Atobe pissed and they would start quarrelling… But nothing happened. The teacher waited and waited until…

"Aihara-san, do you have something to add?" Yuki lifted her head.

"Hm? No, I don't…" The teacher was in awe and so were the others in class. _"Are they for real?" _

After classes there was some time before the club activities, so both Atobe and Yuki decided to use this time to work a bit on the report…

"So, how is the reading going?" asked Yuki Atobe.

"Ah, it's okay. But there are some things that are really over exaggerated… Like, he puts too much effort in writing the main character's feelings and Ore-sama doesn't get that guy! Not like Ore-sama knows but Ore-sama doesn't believe that someone would love another person to death… Love like that just doesn't exist!" Yuki smiled.

"I wonder… Maybe there is… Somewhere. We all think that real love doesn't exist but we are just blind to see it, when it is right in front of us..." Atobe lifted his eyes from his book and stared at her. "Ma, just read it till the end and if you have questions just ask!"

"Have you read this book?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah! And I liked it! Although it's written somewhat unusual, it has a lot of background to real life…" They both returned to their reading. As the time passed, Yuki was already starting to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Atobe.

"Practice… The districts begin tomorrow, so I have to go a bit earlier!"

"Hou… So volleyball starts earlier than tennis, huh? We still have to decide upon our report, Aihara-san…" Yuki smirked: _"Hn! He takes this seriously… I might change my first thoughts about him… maybe not…"_

"I know, that's why," Yuki put her hands together and bowed slightly and smiled, "-sorry!" Atobe widened his eyes and smirked.

"Whatever…" Yuki was about to leave.

"Ah! And one more thing… Consider that the whole scene is placed in the mid 18th century, more the reason for people to act the way they do in the book…" with that she left. Atobe sat there a bit in thought. _"That girl… Hn! She really doesn't stop surprising Ore-sama…" _After a while Atobe also left for practice. As he was on his way, he passed some students and he couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Ne, what do you think of Aihara-san?" asked one of them.

"She's hot! No to mention very smart as well! I can't believe she's the captain even here in Hyotei! She really lives up to her reputation…"

"Ah! Her popularity is at the same level as Atobe's! But… She seems to have no interest in volleyball…"

"Why's that? I think she puts a lot of effort and plays very well!" one of them took out some pictures of Yuki playing volleyball. Atobe got a bit interested in what they said and kept on listening.

"Look! Every time I take pictures of her, she seems emotionless and doesn't show any determination or whatsoever…" Now Atobe really was interested. _"Emotionless? How can one not show any interest in his sport?"_

"I heard that Aihara-san doesn't really have any friends here, she avoids even becoming friends with her classmates… Maybe this is the reason-" Atobe glanced one last time at them and proceeded to the tennis courts. _"Hn! Talking such nonsense! But… I wonder if she's doing it on purpose or just isn't able to find friends here…"_

On the next day Yuki had her district tournament's first day in volleyball, so she obviously wasn't at school… Lunch break…

"Ne, Atobe? Where's Aihara-san?" asked Mukahi, who was swallowing his cake. Oshitari was reading a book and Shishido was stuffing his mouth with meat.

"Ah, at the district tournament…" said Atobe while sipping his coffee. Mukahi stopped eating his cake. Silence…

"WHAAAAAT!?" screamed Mukahi, which made Atobe spit his coffee out and Shishido choke and Oshitari almost rip a paper out of the book. "District tournament? Why didn't she tell us?" Atobe was caughing.

"W-What the-? Mukahi don't scream like that! Ore-sama almost choked! Why should she tell you anyway?" asked Atobe calming down a bit. Mukahi sat down and started poking his cake.

"Mou, we usually have lunch with her! And she didn't even bother telling… Geez!" whined Mukahi. Atobe widened his eyes in surprise.

"Ah? And why are you having lunch with her? And why doesn't Ore-sama know about this?" he asked with a commanding tone. Oshitari turned a page on his book.

"Well… Because you have usually lunch somewhere else and you two were in a state of war and we considered it being dangerous to tell you AND we wanted to have lunch with such a beautiful lady…" Oshitari smirked at him, which made Atobe twitch slightly and give his "Hn!" towards it. Mukahi at the meantime jumped up.

"Ne, can we go watch her play? I bet half of the school is there to cheer for her anyway…" they looked around and they noticed that mostly the guys were gone and there were only girls there, "See? Ne, Atobe-"

"No!" he commanded. Shishido decided to sit this one out…

"Come on! It will only take a while…" Mukahi kept on.

"No!"

"Why not? I haven't ever seen her in real action! We do have time after classes and before the practice-" Atobe thought about the last one for a while…

"…No! If we're late for practice the coach will be pissed-" Oshitari lifted his head from his book.

"Hou… So you actually considered on going, didn't you, Atobe?" he smiled tensaish, which made Atobe blush slightly and turn away. Mukahi approached him and started whining.

"Ne, come on, Atobe! Please! It won't take long! I really want to see how she plays! I promise, we'll be on time! Pleeeaaassseee!" Atobe sweat dropped and sighed.

"Fine!" he pulled his cell phone from his pocket out and dialed a number. "Hai! I want a car in front of school at 2 pm and not a second later!" he said with a commanding voice, which made Mukahi sweat drop and step a few steps back_. "Scary!"_

Thanks to Mukahi's whining and unexplainable burning desire to see Yuki play volleyball, they arrived at the Tournament, where they just made it to Yuki's last match that day. They didn't go inside all the way because the hall was crowded with Hyotei's students, namely, Yuki's fans, who war cheering her on. Oshitari just displayed his astonishment in his usual cool way.

"Hmm… So she has her own cheering team, huh? This reminds me of someone I know…" Atobe looked at him with the "what was that" look and Oshitari didn't bother continuing. The match was at its middle, where Hyotei were leading 2-0 (they have to win 3 games). The both teams were at time-out. When they came out the Hyotei audience started screaming: "The winner will be Aihara! The winner will be Aihara!" Oshitari sweat dropped. "This is way too familiar…" (Authors note: "The winner will be Atobe!" ?? :D ) Atobe twitched slightly but soon afterwards ignored it, when he saw that Yuki was about to serve.

Yuki stood a bit further from the line and served a forehand serve. It wasn't rather strong but she added a spin to it, which made the ball change its direction. The other team couldn't react and lost the point. Mukahi was surprised by the serve.

"Ne, Yuushi, did she just hit something like a twist serve?" Oshitari widened his eyes and smirked tensaish.

"Ma, you can say that… What do you think, Atobe?" Atobe was currently observing her and didn't bother answering. _"I'm no expert in volleyball but that serve was impressive! But still…"_ Yuki smashed the ball and got another point. Atobe looked closer at her expression (he does have his insight…), _"… she does seem to have no determination…"_ he looked at her eyes and noticed something. _"Sadness? No. Worries? Not it! Loneliness…"_ Yuki got the deciding point and the team won the match. The whole crowd was screaming: "Aihara! Aihara!" Yuki smiled at them.

"Haha! As one would expect from a captain to lead their team to victory! She's really good!" said Mukahi. Atobe was still observing her. _"Even though they won, she shows a face that doesn't really have a goal to reach, that doesn't care about the result… Loneliness along with despair…"_ Atobe looked a bit worried because when he saw Yuki like that, he felt that he had to ask her about this. He didn't know why but he really wanted to know…

"Let's go!" he ordered the others and with that they left.

The next two days were rather busy for both of them because the tennis team had their Tournament, which lasted two days and Yuki had hers finished a day earlier. Her team proceeded to the Prefectures and obviously the tennis team did as well. On the last day of the week, Friday, the both of them finally were at school. When the lunch break started, Yuki was about to go to lunch. Atobe was still sitting, surrounded by some girls. He noticed that Yuki was looking at a group of girls from her class, who were deciding upon a party for one of them. Yuki looked a bit depressed, got up and left. Atobe noticed that. _"Why is she avoiding becoming close with her classmates?"_ He eventually got up and walked out of the class.

Yuki was currently walking in her thoughts. _"Huh… They are all the same… I guess I can't find real friends here… There is only one person, who really deserved my attention. And yet you left me all alone… Not saying goodbye, not leaving a note, cutting all contact. Is this your way of cutting bonds? Just where did you go, Sa-"_ Bump! Yuki was deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone walking in front of her. She almost fell backwards, when she was caught by that person. She looked at the tall figure, with gray hair and brown eyes.

"Are you okay, Aihara-san?" asked the boy, who was holding her wrist, preventing her from falling.

"Ah, thanks, Ootori-kun!" she stood up straight.

"Were you thinking about something?"

"A-Ah, no, nothing!" she said a bit disturbed. At the same moment Shishido came up.

"Chotarou! Let's go-" he spotted Yuki, "Aihara-san! How was the Tournament?"

"Ah, it was okay! We get to go to the Prefectures!" Yuki smiled slightly. At the same moment Atobe reached the group.

"Ah? Having a group meeting without Ore-sama?" he asked in his arrogant voice. Shishido sweat dropped. _"Geh! Atobe…"_ Shishido didn't bother answering, instead turning to Yuki.

"Were you heading to lunch, Aihara-san?"

"Eh, I was!"

"We were about to head to the cafeteria, want to join us?" he asked again, in hopes of ditching Atobe, who got a bit pissed being ignored.

"Sure!" Atobe twitched at that. _"How dare they ignore Ore-sama! On top of it all, SHE is having lunch with MY team! Unacceptable!"_ Yuki noticed Atobe's twitching.

"Ne, Atobe-san, want to join us as well?" she asked with a smile. Shishido sweat dropped. _"Geh! What are you doing?" _Atobe widened his eyes and was surprised by her sudden question. Yuki smiled a bit wider, which made her look quite cute and Atobe actually blushed slightly at the sight. He eventually agreed and went with them.

When they arrived, Oshitari, Mukahi and Hiyoshi were there waiting. They were a bit surprised, when they saw Atobe join in, except for Oshitari who was as usually all in his precious book, which made Mukahi a bit pissed. Yuki only sweat dropped seeing him reading during lunch. _"Does he ever put that book down? It's like he read it 24/7…"_ During lunch there was some sort of conversation about music, when Yuki mentioned classical music, like Beethoven… Atobe and Yuki started arguing on which composer was better but eventually they stopped because they found one composer that the both of them liked. Oshitari looked a bit with suspicion and smirked from under his book. _"Saa, this is something new…"_

After classes Yuki and Atobe went to the library to finish the last chapters of their books and start discussing their report (they only have 5 weeks or so to finish it). Yuki was reading "Faust" and Atobe "Die Leiden des jungen Werther" by Geothe. Yuki threw the book on the table and stretched herself.

"Das Buch war so fad!!!" she said in German (Authors note: „The book was so boring!"; fad – local Austrian word for "boring"). Atobe widened his eyes when he heard her say that.

"Did you just say that in German?"

"Hm? Yeah, why?" she looked at him a bit not interested. Atobe looked at the book that she threw on the table. The title was written in German. He was even more surprised.

"You were reading this book in German?"

"Yeah, although I have already read it. I didn't like the translated version, so I decided to read it in the original…"

"Why can you speak German?" he asked neglecting his own book.

"Ah, you don't know! I lived in Japan until I was 5 and then moved to Munich, where I lived for 3 years or so and then moved back to Japan and stayed here until I was 15 and moved again to Europe but this time to Austria, where I attended school for two years and moved again back here…" she finished as Atobe stared at her.

"So you were living for a while in Europe, huh?"

"Eh, this is all because of my mother, who changes her business from one country to another… And she actually dragged me along, even though I didn't want to! Huh… Troublesome!" Atobe again noticed the same look in her eyes as before. He got back to finishing his book, which he did after a few minutes.

"What do you think?" asked Yuki.

"Not bad! But I prefer "Faust" better…" Yuki glared at him for a second.

"Hou…" again she looked with the same eyes.

"Can Ore-sama ask you a question?"

"Sure…"

"Why don't you become friends with any of your classmates? You always look so stone cold at them and avoid any confrontation… As well as, you don't seem to show any interest in winning your matches in tournaments, or so I've heard. Why?" Yuki looked at him sighing.

"You're imagining things-"

"You can fool others by changing your expression but you can't fool Ore-sama's eyes… It's not like you're depressed or anything, more over your eyes show the signs of loneliness and despair…" Yuki widened her eyes and was surprised by his insight. _"No one ever saw what I really feel but he just did! Who in the world is he?"_ Yuki sighed and turned a bit serious.

"I don't think I can really trust anyone because all that people want from me is to be noticed through me… I already learned that when I was little that people only become friends with me to use me for popularity. After which I rarely got any friends. The same thing is here in Hyotei… Rich and popular people usually don't have really true friends-"

"Not really, Ore-sama does-"

"Ah, you mean your team… But how much do you think they regard you as your friend?"

"Ore-sama isn't blind. Ore-sama knows who's his friend and who's not. Ore-sama has known them for quite a long time, so they get pissed at Ore-sama but still Ore-sama makes up for that…" Yuki smirked.

"You're lucky then! I really envy you…" Atobe started to sympathize her.

"Didn't you ever have a real friend?"

"There was one person, whom I admired with all my heart… She was the only one to see me in different light, she protected me, cared about me even did the smallest things that made me happy. She was strong and determined… Every time she set her mind on something she achieved it. That made me look at her as someone I wanted to be and reach her level to stand next to her. That is why I had the determination to play volleyball with all my heart. But two years ago she left without a note and my whole world just shattered to pieces… I have no meaning in playing volleyball seriously anymore because she is not here to see me reach the goal… That is why I don't know why I even bothered playing volleyball," as she finished Atobe looked a bit sorry for her.

"Did she consider you a good friend?"

"Yes, she did-"

"Then she wouldn't want you to lose your spirit in playing… Ore-sama thinks that the main reason why you still play volleyball is because you never felt her not being here and continued fighting and the other reason might be because you like volleyball, don't you?" Yuki widened her eyes and was astonished by his words that no one ever told her before, not even her mother, who knew her best. Atobe stood up.

"Let's start our report next week! Ore-sama doesn't think you're in the mood right now…" Yuki smiled to herself and stood up.

"Ah… I guess you're right… _He's really not as arrogant as I thought him to be. He has good eyes and sees what others don't._" They both walked out the gate and walked a bit along the street, when Yuki was suddenly pulled at his side. Apparently there was a bike heading right towards her, which she didn't notice and Atobe pulled her in his arms, so that she doesn't get run over. Atobe sighed and blushed slightly when he noticed that she was so close to him. _"Stop it, Keigo! Why are you blushing? She's only your classmate!"_

"Thanks!" Yuki smiled, which made him blush even more. He pulled her away.

"A-Ah, that was nothing! I'll see you next week then!" He then left.

"See you!" she waved him goodbye. _"I'm really starting to like it here… I can't believe Mole diva turned out to be different when you get to know him!"_ she laughed a bit.

During next week they started their report in literature. They decided to write a biography on Goethe and then make something like a portfolio about the book that they read and put it together and at the end they decided to put their own essay about Goethe's influence on the modern times. Everything went well from the beginning and they became even friendlier. But little did they know that their fans started to get jealous of the other because some of them saw Yuki and Atobe on Friday, when Atobe pulled her in his arms. So during PE the girls were playing basketball and one of the girls hit Yuki's face, which made her nose bleed, she fell on the floor. Atobe noticed that the girl did that on purpose and picked up Yuki bridal style and carried her to the infirmary…

"Let go! I can walk myself!" she protested. When Atobe gave his arrogant smirk.

"Hn! And let your blood drip all over the school, no way in hell!"

"Hey-"

"Besides… If I hadn't done this, she would continue to hunt you down." Yuki widened her eyes and burst in rage.

"What the hell!!! She did that on purpose? I'll kill her!" Atobe just ignored her and dropped her on the couch when they reached the infirmary. The nurse wasn't there. Atobe took some bandages and tended to her bleeding nose. Yuki was a bit surprised that he even cared about such a messily thing.

"You should be thanking Ore-sa-"

"Thank you, Atobe-san…" Atobe was surprised for a second but then smirked.

After this day Yuki was then a bit careful not to get mobbed by "Atobe-sama fangirls"… But still… She needed to find Atobe to talk to him about the report and went around the school grounds…When she was walking outside, she was passing a certain corner, where he was walking in the opposite direction.

"Ah! Atobe-san, I was looking for you! I need to discuss something with you about the report."

"What about it?" he asked. At the same time a vase fell down and was directed at Yuki. Atobe noticed it and pushed her aside but the vase broke into pieces and one of them cut his forehead. Yuki was shocked and didn't know what to do for a moment, when she saw that he was bleeding and his left eye was covered in blood, so that he started to have problems in seeing.

"Atobe-san! Are you okay?" she rushed down to him, as he was kneeling. He was holding his wound and Yuki put her hand as well.

"Eh, I'm-"

"This is bad! Let's go to the infirmary!" she took his other hand and started pulling.

"I can go myself-"

"Are you insane? With all that blood blocking your left eye, you obviously need help! So, shut up and follow me!" Atobe didn't argue anymore and followed her. They got to the infirmary but the nurse was again not there. Yuki sweat dropped. _"Where is the nurse when you need her? Geez!"_

She ordered Atobe to sit on the couch and started to look for a piece of cloth to make it wet and wipe the blood from his face. She gave it to him as he managed to wipe the blood off. Yuki then sat in front of him with some sort of bandage in her hand and reached towards his wounded forehead. But he stopped her.

"The nurse will tend to it! You don't-"

"God knows when she will come! We need to get your wound disinfected!" she put the bandage on his forehead and it burned like hell. Atobe pushed her hand away.

"That hurt, damn it!"

"Stop whining like a baby!"

"I don't need treatment-" Yuki then leaned closer towards him and pushed him back. Atobe widened his eyes and was surprised by her action. She put the bandage again and he screeched in pain but then felt something calming and it didn't hurt. Yuki was blowing on the wound, which made Atobe blush in hundreds shades of pink…

"Does it still hurt?"

"N-No… _Why does it feel so gentle? Her words just made my stomach swirl back and forth… Why?_" Yuki pulled away and sat in front of him with a smile.

"There! You'll be fine for the time being…"

"Thanks, Aihara-san…"

"Ah! I just did the same thing that you did yesterday! Don't worry about it!" Atobe smiled at her. _"She just risked in being chased by my fangirls after this… Is she afraid of anything?" _

On the next day Yuki and Atobe decided to go to the library to put the info together but Yuki suddenly refused and said that she has to home early. It was cloudy during lunch and she seemed a bit disturbed. After class Atobe persuaded her eventually to stay for a while because they had little time, due to the fact that the Prefectures start soon and at that time they will have no time to work on the report. They started a bit arguing about some things and when they were about to find a compromise, rain started falling and Yuki looked a bit disturbed.

"That's it! I've had it! I'm going home!"

"What the-? You can't just walk on Ore-sama! You will stay here until we finish this!" rain started pouring and the clouds were getting darker. Yuki got frustrated.

"I don't care, mole diva! I have to go home!" she proclaimed and started walking away, when Atobe grabbed her wrist and stopped her, she turned to him even more disturbed.  
"What was that? What do you mean you HAVE to go home?" Yuki was about to scream.

"I said-" a lightning struck followed by a thunder. Yuki froze and didn't say a word, she just stared into emptiness. Atobe stared at her and didn't get what she's doing.

"Oi! What's wrong?" she didn't answer. "Oi! Ai-" another lightning and thunder and Yuki started screaming covering her ears.

"NOOOO! SA-CHAN!!! NOOO!" Atobe was shocked and didn't know what to do. Yuki had extreme fear of thunder and lightning.

"Aihara-san! Calm down!" Yuki started to panic even more.

"NOOO! Ahhhhh!" she jumped into Atobe's arms and clung to his shirt very tightly, shaking in fear and crying hysterically. Atobe was still shocked but then put his arms around her shoulders and tried to calm her down.

"Calm down. It's okay! You're not alone… _So that's why she wanted to go home… She didn't call for her mother but for someone else, she must've endured this fear alone for a while, when her mother wasn't there…_" When the thunder stopped, Yuki opened her eyes and noticed that she was clinging to Atobe's chest making his shirt wet with her tears.

"Are you okay now?" he asked with a worried look. Yuki blushed and pulled away in an instant. _"He saw me crying!!! Waahhh!!! Of all people! How embarrassing! Aaahhh! Stop blushing!"_ Atobe smirked.

"Guessing by your reaction, you're fine-" Yuki turned to him.

"You just did not see this! You are not to tell this to anyone! Got it?" Yuki threatened him. Atobe sweat dropped.

"Hai, hai… Ore-sama won't tell anyone… In exchange can we proceed with the biography thing?" Yuki returned to her normal self.

"Fine!" They continued with what they had left at, when Yuki turned to Atobe.

"Thank you, for not leaving me alone…" Atobe just smirked and didn't lift his head from the work.

"Ah, that is what friends do!" Yuki widened her eyes and smiled to herself. _"Friends, huh? Sa-chan, I think my world is being rebuilt again and this time the one who is a part of it isn't only you but one person more…"_

**Next chapter**

Yuki finally moves from her past forward and her world is revived… What happens during the next week when they prepare for the Prefectures and write their report? Atobe and Yuki start to become best friends? No way!!! Or is it even possible? Atobe starts having some sort of side feelings towards Yuki… Preview for the Seigaku story and Seigaku/Hyotei fusion! Read and find out!

**Authors note**

Sorry for the late update! I had a lot of things to do, so, sorry! Anyway, thanks for the previous reviews on my spelling mistake with the "okay" (see, I take note of reviews and try not to make further mistakes!). So please review! This way I know my story doesn't suck! I'll update as soon as possible! Kyaaa!!! Bye!!!


	14. Chapter 13

**Authors note**

Hello! Thanks more the reviews! I will take note of not making my paragraphs longer than 4 lines… I'm sorry for my typos, it's because I usually finish writing a chapter late at night and my eyes start giving off and I miss some correction of the words. So, sorry! Anyway, this chapter is continuing the Hyotei story and at the end introduces the Seigaku/Hyotei fusion but will be cut off by a small interlude with the Seigaku story (Sayaka still has to play against Tezuka…:D). Let's not drag this on and get on with the show!

**Previous chapter**

We got back to Hyotei, where we left off. Yuki and Atobe started off a new week being friendly to each other (the previous week they accidentally met, when Yuki was visiting her mom's friend and Atobe turned out to be that person's son). The others were surprised by their sudden change in attitude. During the week Atobe started to take interest in her because she had lost spirit in her sport. Yuki told him the reason for this and started to change her mind about him.  
There were several accidents, which were actually done on purpose directed towards Yuki by some jealous Atobe-sama fangirls. Atobe noticed this happening and warned her but she still didn't care and he wondered if she has any fear at all… On one day there was thunder and lightning, which made Yuki panic and scream in fear followed by her clinging to Atobe. He didn't leave her alone and she thanked him after which friendship between the two started to develop. To which extent will it develop? And will other feelings come in between? Let's see, shall we?

**Chapter 13**

**From yesterday… close friends.**

After the day when Yuki panicked because of the thunder in front of Atobe, she started considering him a friend and changed her thoughts about him. It was the next day and Yuki decided to thank Atobe properly, so she arranged something like a gift. When she had the chance catching Atobe during lunch break, she handed it to him. Atobe raised an eyebrow in suspicion but then took it anyway.

"Why did you just give Ore-sama this?"

"Well… because you didn't leave me alone yesterday and I wanted to thank you and I wanted to do it like friends do, so… I hope you like it!" Yuki smiled widely, which made Atobe blush for a second but then smirked.

"Ore-sama hopes it's nothing explosive…" Yuki twitched slightly.

"What kind of friend do you consider me to be? I wouldn't do that!" she said while pointing at him. "Besides, cut the "Ore-sama" stuff! It freaks me out!" Atobe smirked and started opening his gift.

"Hai… hai… Hm? "Mozart Kugeln"?"

"Yeah! I had some left from when I came back from Austria and wanted to give them to someone… Don't you like chocolate?" Yuki asked.

"No, actually these are the only ones I really like! Thanks!" he started opening one and was about to put it in his mouth when Mukahi jumped on his shoulders from behind.

"Woah!!! Atobe, can I have one, too?" he asked while staring at the chocolate with unexplainable spark. Atobe twitched.

"No!" Mukahi started whining.

"Mou, just one! Please-" Oshitari came up and just sighed at the scene.

"No!" Atobe turned his back on him. Mukahi started stomping his feet and making a kid like face who didn't get what he wants. Yuki sweat dropped at the scene.

"Yuuusshiii, Atobe is being mean!" Mukahi whined to Oshitari. Oshitari sighed again. Atobe finally got to eat his chocolate.

"Ore-sama is not! Besides, these were given to Ore-sam-" Yuki took the box from him and stared a bit at him.

"If you don't cut the "Ore-sama" stuff, I will give them to Mukahi-san!" Atobe widened his eyes and Mukahi started jumping up and down because he thought that Atobe will definitely not cut that out and he will get his prize.

"Hai… hai… I will cut it out in front of you! So give them back to me, please…" said Atobe, which made Oshitari stare in awe and Mukahi stop jumping and open his jaw. Yuki just smiled.

"Here!" Atobe grinned evilly.

"Ore-sama is gratefully accepting your gift…" and with that he dashed off before Yuki could stop him.

"You! Atobe-san! Come back here! Jeez…" she laughed slightly and turned to Oshitari and Mukahi who were still in shock. Oshitari was first to ask her something.

"Aihara-san, why did he just act like that over some chocolate?"

"Hm? I don't know. He said something about only liking that sort of chocolate…" Oshitari smirked_. "So you hit the jackpot in guessing what he likes… He really never eats chocolate… This is interesting…"_ he smiled tensaish.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Oshitaris-san?" Yuki wondered.

"No, nothing. May I ask? Why are you suddenly so friendly to each other? I think it started with the start of last week… What happened when you both were absent on the same day?"

"Ah, on that day I had to go with my mother to visit her friend and it turned out to be Atobe's mother, so… yeah. We kind of got fed up with arguing…" Yuki said calmly.

"_Huh… This is really interesting…"_ Oshitari smiled even more. Mukahi was still in shock and was pulled by Oshitari back to class.

During the last two days of the week Yuki and Atobe talked even more to each other and they actually found out that they had some similar interests and could laugh to some things. Although Yuki still thought that he's a real diva and really arrogant, Atobe slowly cut his habit in referring himself as "Ore-sama" in front of her.

Still, there were times when Atobe got pissed when they were working on the report and Yuki talked back at him but soon afterwards he ignored it. With their friendship taking its turn their fans were starting to get pissed at them talking to each other, especially Atobe-sama fangirls started to get aggressive.

During next week the both of them were rather busy with their practice, so they finished the biography part of the report last week and decided to make the portfolio when there is time. On the first day of the week, during lunch break Atobe was drinking hot coffee, when Mukahi pushed him and he spilt it on his left arm.

"That hurt, damn it! Mukahi, 100 laps around the courts!" he screamed but Yuki grabbed his wrist and pulled him to some wash basins and put his burnt hand under cool water.

"What are you-?"

"Jeez… You get burned and yet you order him to run laps!" Atobe widened his eyes when Yuki pulled out her handkerchief and wrapped it around his swollen upper hand.

"You should take care of yourself more often…" she said with a worried look, which made Atobe blush and his stomach turn upside down.

"There! What?" she stared at him and leaned closer to his face, which made him blush even more.

"N-No, nothing! Thanks!" Yuki smiled and walked back while Atobe looked at her a bit dazed off but then snapped out of it. _"What the hell was that? Why am I feeling suddenly so strange?"_ he looked at his hand and smiled to himself. _"Her hand was really gentle… Is this what you call friendship?" _

On the next day Yuki decided to pass the tennis courts after practice and watch the guys play for a while. She watched Atobe for a while. _"Hm! He's better than I thought!"_ She was about to go away when she was stopped by some random Atobe-sama fangirl.

"Is there something you want?" Yuki started politely although she knew it was useless. The girl was wearing the Hyotei's tennis uniform. Obviously she was a regular in the tennis club. She looked at her arrogantly.

"Yeah! I want to warn you… Stay away from Atobe-sama!" she barked at her. Yuki raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Hai… hai… I don't have time to deal with jealous fangirls-" Yuki started to walk but her hands were grabbed and put behind, which made her lean slightly. She looked back and saw a boy holding her hands. Yuki started to fight back but he was too strong. There were also other people who just watched the scene and didn't bother interfering.

"Let go! What the hell is it with you people?" Yuki screamed out loud. Atobe noticed the trouble and went to stop it. The boy squeezed Yuki's hands even tighter, which made her bend slightly. The girl in front of her crossed her hands and looked even arrogantly.

"If you don't stay away from Atobe-sama, some things will happen to you!" Yuki smirked.

"Like hell I will do what you say! I will talk to him if I want to!" the girl gritted her teeth.

"You think you can easily become Atobe-sama's friend! Don't get too full of yourself! You truly think that he would bother with someone like you?" Yuki raised her head and said with an angry face.

"If it were so, he wouldn't even talk to me! You don't even know him well enough and spout such nonsense! If you talked to him like normal people do, you would see that he is not like you say he is!" Atobe was standing not far from them and was shocked at what she said and was somewhat happy. The girl pulled out something from her pocket. Scissors… Yuki widened her eyes.

"You think you know Atobe-sama better than I do? How dare you? I hope this will silence you!" she took one of Yuki's strands of hair. Yuki widened her eyes.

"If you think this will stop me from being friends with him, you're wrong!" the girl gritted her teeth again and was about to cut her hair but was stopped by Atobe's hand. The girl looked with shock at him.

"Atobe-sa-"

"This is going too far, Harada-san!" Atobe said with an angry face, which made the girl drop the sharp object and look away in embarrassment. Yuki was surprised. The boy behind her was still holding her hands and didn't let go. The onlookers were also shocked. Atobe turned towards the boy and gave the "get lost" look but he didn't react.

"Let go of her!" he then commanded and the boy gritted his teeth and pushed Yuki into Atobe's arms. Atobe gave the boy a final death glare and turned to Yuki.

"Are you okay?" Yuki got a grip of herself and stood properly.

"Eh, I'm fine! Thanks, Atobe-san!" Atobe smirked. The onlookers were whispering and gave unsatisfied faces towards the both of them. Atobe got pissed and twitched.

"Oi! If anyone tries to hurt any of my friends ever again, I will see to the appropriate punishment! Got it!" this made the crowd scatter. Yuki sweat dropped.

"You didn't have to-" Atobe sighed and turned to her.

"Jeez… What will I ever do with you? You didn't have to risk like that just for you to remain friends with me…" Yuki lowered her eyes.

"I don't care if they would've cut my hair… That still wouldn't stop me being friends with you. I just didn't want to lose my only friend here…" Atobe widened his eyes and took a piece of her hair.

"I wouldn't want my friend's beautiful hair go to waist, Aihara…" Yuki smiled at him, "Besides, I was glad to hear that you'd still be my friend, no matter what happened. Before that, every friend that I had was afraid to get attacked by those crazy fangirls. But this really made me happy… " Yuki widened her eyes and smirked.

"Then… Is it okay if I call you "Atobe"?" she picked up her bag.

"Ah, I would love that, Aihara!" Yuki laughed a bit and turned around to leave.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, Atobe! Good luck on your practice!" she waved goodbye. Atobe stood there for a while looking at her wavering hair and had a caring look on his face. _"She really takes friendship seriously… I never thought I would meet someone like her."_

On the next day Yuki was waiting for her car to pick her up but wasn't there. At the same moment Atobe came up to her and asked what's wrong.

"Mou, my ride isn't here yet! I'll call him!" she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. The man at the other end said something that made Yuki angry.

"Damn it! The car broke down! Now what?" Yuki sighed.

"I could give you a ride home!" Atobe stepped in.

"Well… I don't want to bother you-"

"Don't be stupid! You're not a bother, Aihara!" he pulled her towards the car.

"Thank you, Atobe!" Atobe blushed for a second when seeing her smile.

"Eh, no problem! _Why do I feel so strange towards her?_"

Next day… The both of them wanted to start the portfolio but were delayed due to practice. So Atobe offered to go to his place, to which Yuki agreed because they had little time left. When Yuki just entered the house she was attacked by Atobe's mother.

"YUKI-CHAN! I really hoped to see you again!" she hugged her even tighter and rubbed her face against her own. Yuki started choking. Atobe sweat dropped and sighed.

"O-Oba-san… A-Air…"

"Mother… You'll kill her!" Atobe's mother let go of her and apologized.

"I'm glad you came to visit! I thought you would never come!" Atobe sweat dropped.

"_Now she'll definitely avoid coming here…_ Shall we go, Aihara?" Yuki followed Atobe and Atobe's mother stood there grinning in happiness and looking at both of them as they walked side by side. "_They really look great together!"_ she grinned and was planning something.

Yuki entered his room and was shocked at the size of it and sweat dropped. Then she ignored the thought and they started to work on their report. After an hour or so a knock followed and a butler entered the room holding some tea and cake.

"Master Keigo, I brought some refreshments!" Atobe ordered him to put it on the table. Yuki stood up and looked at what was brought in, when at the same moment Atobe's dog ran into the room and toggled Yuki, making her fall. Atobe stood up and had shocked look.

"Aihara! Are you okay?" Yuki was currently laughing because the dog was licking her face.

"I'm fine! Hahaha! Why do you have such a worried look? It's only a dog! Stop it! Haha!" Yuki sat up and the dog was still licking her face. Atobe felt relieved and sighed.

"This is really something… She never liked other girls and growled at them every time they got near me."

"It's a she? That explains it! She was jealous of the girls! Good girl!" she petted the dog and Atobe widened his eyes even more.

"But she seems to like you… This is something new…" Yuki finally got to stand up.

"Ah, I'm really good with animals, especially dogs, they really like me for some reason…" Yuki smiled and started to play with his dog. Atobe didn't take his eyes from her and continued enjoying the scene.

At the same moment Atobe's mother came in and Yuki shrieked and hid behind Atobe because she didn't want to suffer from her killer hug. Atobe smirked at Yuki and turned to his mother.

"Do you need something, mother?"

"No, just wanted to tell Yuki-chan that she can stay here for the night if she wants to…" Yuki raised her head with a questioning look. "I called your mother and she said it was okay, so-"

"Emm… I don't think so, I still have something to do at home. But thanks for the offer, oba-san." Atobe's mother looked a bit disappointed and started sulking.

"And I had hoped that I could have some time to spend with you and have our girl's time to chat about things that I can't with Kei-chan…" Yuki sweat dropped and held her laughter about the "Kei-chan" part.

"Well… It's just that I can't stay tonight but I will keep the offer in mind and maybe some other time, ne, oba-san?" Yuki smiled at her. Atobe's mother jumped in happiness and was about to give her the killer hug but Yuki hid behind Atobe.

"Really? Then you should visit us more often, Yuki-chan!"

"I will, oba-san!"

"Call me "Yumiko"!" Atobe started twitching.

"Mother…"

"Ah, I'm sorry! I won't disturb your work anymore… Have fun!" with that she left and Atobe sighed.

"Sorry about that… But for some reason she likes you, like a lot! Just what is my mother thinking?" Yuki laughed a bit. Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about that, Kei-chan!" Atobe blushed and twitched.

"You did not hear that! And you are not to tell that to anyone, got it!" Yuki laughed.

"Hai… hai… I won't! Promise!" she winked at him, which made his stomach turn upside down.

They proceeded with their report and it was already time for Yuki to leave. When they came to the stairs, Atobe walked down and Yuki stayed upstairs. When Atobe noticed that she wasn't following him he turned around noticed that she hadn't walked down.

"What's wrong? Did you forget something?" Yuki grinned at him.

"Ne, Atobe, can you stand a bit more to the right?" Atobe was surprised by her request.

"Huh? Why?"

"Please! You'll see!" he sighed and did what she asked. He was standing right in front of the stair handle.

"Jeez… Is this okay?" Yuki smiled widely.

"Eh! That's perfect!" she sat on the stair handle and started sliding down, which made Atobe widen his eyes, "Now catch me!" she screamed.

"Wai-" he was about to scream something when she was already at the very end. Atobe caught her and sighed as he was about to kill her. But when he wanted to scold her, he noticed that she was laughing.

"I always wanted to do that! That was fun! Thanks, Atobe!" she smiled at him, which made Atobe blush in 10 shades of red but then snapped out of it.

"Jeez… You're crazy! _Maybe that's what I like about her…_" he smiled to himself when… SNAP! The both of them turned to the source of the sound and light and saw Atobe's mother holding a camera in her hand and grinning with satisfaction.

"You both look so cute together! I just couldn't resist but make a memory of this!" Atobe and Yuki finally noticed what she meant: Atobe's hands were on Yuki's waist and Yuki's hands were on his shoulders. The both of them blushed and pulled away in an instant.

"Mother, delete that picture! Now!" Atobe pointed accusingly. But his mother just grinned evilly.

"Don't worry I won't show this to anyone. Rather I'll put this picture next to your bed!" she then rushed off.

"Mother!!!" Atobe had a furious look. Yuki just giggled.

"Your mom is funny! I like her!" Atobe smirked at that.

"Yeah, especially her killer hugs…" Yuki sweat dropped.

"Yeah, those… Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, Atobe! Say goodbye to your mom for me!"

"Ah, see you, Aihara!" with that she walked out of the house and Atobe got upstairs on the balcony. For some reason he wanted to see her off. He observed her as she was about to get in the car.

Yuki stopped for a while and closed her eyes as the wind blew through her hair and the moonlight shone on her. Atobe smiled and wanted to say something to her but didn't because the scene was too perfect to be spoiled. He blushed and watched her drive off in her car. His mother was standing against the door and smirking to herself.

When Atobe turned around, he spotted her and looked at her with suspicion.

"What?"

"No, nothing. Just enjoying the look on your face when you're with her…" she then walked away. Atobe had a questioning look on his face. _"The look? What look? Do I act differently around her? Can't be! Or can it?"_

The next day came and it was the last day of school. The Atobe-sama fangirls had finally calmed themselves down and stopped hunting down Yuki but were still pissed off about them being friends. It was a short period before the next lesson should start, when Atobe was walking passed the stair case which led to the rooftop. He spotted Yuki walking upstairs and decided to follow her.

He opened the door and wanted to say something but was struck, when he saw her spread her arms and closing her eyes, while enjoying the wind that blew at her face. Atobe couldn't say a word and just stared at her. The wind stopped blowing and Yuki opened her eyes. She spotted Atobe standing frozen.

"Atobe, is something wrong?" she asked, when he finally snapped out of it.

"N-No, nothing…"

"Huh…" Yuki turned back at looking at the sky.

"Why do you keep coming here during breaks? Do you like sunny weather that much?"

"It's not that I like the weather so much… It's just that I really missed the weather here in Japan…" Atobe widened his eyes at her reply.

"Why do you like it better here?"

"Well… maybe because…" Yuki stumbled on the answer a bit but then smiled, "… Sakura trees!"

"Huh?"

"I really love Sakura trees and they only grow here. I really missed seeing them in full bloom… To be honest, I never really got the chance to see any in the past 2 years…" Atobe was even more surprised by her answer.

"I hope I get to see some this year… And I bet they will bloom as beautiful as always, ne, Atobe?" she turned to him with her hair wavering, which made him blush. The bell rang and Yuki was first to head back but Atobe stayed for a while.

"_She doesn't stop surprising me… She's really something! Sometimes I start to think that I might fall for her… That can't be! I like her but it definitely can't be love! We're good friends! Maybe that is what I missed so much, having a friend, whom I care about and like spending time with… Sakura trees, huh? Strange answer!"_

On the same day, the both of them were at the library finishing their portfolio part. Atobe walked away for a second and Yuki stayed to write the final paragraph. When Atobe got back he saw that she had fallen asleep with her head on her hands and was lying on the table. He smirked and didn't bother waking her up.

"_Jeez… She must've over worked herself…"_ he took off his jacket and covered her shoulders. He then sat down next to her and spotted a smile on her face. He continued looking at her dazed off and put his hand on her forehead. "_She's cute when she sleeps like this…"_ Atobe then ran his hand through her bangs and smiled to himself.

At the same moment Oshitari was observing the scene and smirked tensaish to himself.

"I can't believe our buchou can put "that look" on his face!" Oshitari walked up to him and Atobe raised his head in astonishment.

"Oshitari? What look?" Oshitari smirked.

"The look that clearly says that you like her…"

"She's my friend of course I would like her-" Oshitari sighed.

"It's not what I meant…"

"Then what did you mean by that?" Atobe asked.

"I meant that you REALLY like her…"

"Huh?" Oshitari sighed again.

"_Is he that dense? He's hopeless…_ I'll let you think about that. You should be able to find the answer yourself… See, ya!" with that he left. Atobe got a bit irritated.

"_What is it with people? What look? This is the second time I'm hearing this!"_ he again looked at Yuki's sleeping face. He couldn't help but smile again, when he finally got what they meant_. "Maybe I do like her… like more than just a friend…"_

On weekend nothing was supposed to happen but on Saturday Atobe had the day off and was bored to death, when his phone rang.

"Hai!"

"Atobe, hi! It's Aihara… Are you busy?" it was Yuki on the other end. Atobe was a bit surprised that she called him.

"No, why?"

"Well… I need to buy a present for my mom and I just can't trust myself on picking it, so I was wondering if you could help me with my decision…"

"I guess I can help…"

"You don't have to, if you don't want to-"

"What are you saying? I'll help! Besides, I need to kill time!" he said. Yuki sweat dropped at the other end.

"Huh… So, I'll pick you up then?"

"Eh!"

"See, you then!"

"Bye!" they hung up. _"Now why did I just agree to this? Oh, right! Because I wanted to kill time… Not!"_ Atobe hung his head down. _"To be honest I just wanted to see her…"_

When Yuki drove up with her car, they both went to some random stores, where Yuki couldn't really decide on what to buy her mother, instead she got distracted by other "interesting" things. She pulled Atobe around random stores and bought strange things, like, some sort of crafts and stickers, which to her mind were "Cute!" Atobe just smirked and didn't bother arguing. He actually enjoyed the time with her…

When the sun was already setting, Yuki and Atobe were walking along the street. Yuki sighed.

"I'm sorry I dragged you around on my behalf, Atobe! This always happens to me, when I go shopping! I'm really troublesome!" Atobe smirked.

"I don't mind! I didn't have much to do anyway and I don't hate shopping! So, don't worry about it!"

"But still I don't know what to buy my mother!!!" Yuki started sulking. Atobe spotted a jewelry store near by.

"Why not buy her a necklace? It's always best to buy something that she will have with her and think about you," Yuki smiled.

"Eh, you're right! Let's go then!" she pulled him by his hand. When Yuki finally found what she liked and they left the shop, she left her stuff in the car and dragged Atobe to some café. Atobe sweat dropped.

"And what are we doing here?"

"Well, you went through all the trouble escorting me today, so, I want to thank you properly and treat you to anything you want!" she had a wide smile on her face.

"I told you, you don't have to-"

"Ah? I don't care what you say! I want to thank you and I'm doing it my way! So stop complaining and get in there!" Atobe sweat dropped and didn't bother arguing. When they finished their visit at the café, Yuki dropped Atobe back at his house.

"Thanks again, Atobe! You really saved me today! I'll see you next week!" Atobe smiled.

"No problem! Anything for you, Aihara! Bye!" Yuki widened her eyes at the last sentence but then smirked and drove off.

"_She really dragged me around the whole day! I can't believe she actually ate 3 chocolate cakes! That's what makes her cute! I really don't like to go shopping to random shops but for some reason I would do anything for her…"_

The week of the prefectures is finally here! And Yuki's tournament starts right off on Monday and Atobe had to sulk all day because he didn't see her (tennis starts 2 days later). Anyway on her first day Yuki's team beat their opponents. On her second day, she didn't expect to see Atobe and the others sit in the audience but still she was happy to see them and got back her determination.

This match was a bit tough and they actually lost one game. It was 2 to 1 and they had to win one more game to proceed to the Kantou tournament. One of the opponents smashed the ball quite strong, which resulted in the ball hitting her team mate's block and flying towards the audience. Yuki managed to react and run towards the audience. The ball was directed towards Atobe. He noticed the ball and stood up to dodge it but Yuki was already in front of him with her back against him.

She smashed the ball to the opponent's side and got the point. When smashing she fell backwards on Atobe, which resulted in them falling on the ground. The others who were with Atobe were surprised by her reflexes and determination in getting that point. When she finally noticed that she had fallen on Atobe, he was standing up and giving his hand to her.

"Are you okay, Aihara?" Yuki took his hand and stood up properly.

"Eh! I'm sorry I used you to break my fall! It wasn't on purpose!" Atobe smirked.

"I know… _Anything for you!_ You have to finish the match…" Yuki rushed back to the field. The others just stood there in awe because they have never seen their arrogant buchou act like that when he got to fall on the ground. He would usually curse that person and put his arrogant smirk.

Anyway Atobe sat back down and observed the match till the end. Moreover the others got the picture of what was going on when he did that with a smile.

And finally the day of the prefectures in tennis is here! On the second day of the tournament Yuki actually decided to watch them play (she wanted to do the same what Atobe did for her). Usually Hyotei doesn't use their actual regulars but this time Atobe had to step in because their opponent was Fudoumine and he was currently playing against Tachibana…

The captain of Fudoumine gave Atobe a bit trouble but still he was stronger. When they were changing courts the crowd started screaming: "The winner will be Atobe! The winner will be Atobe!" Yuki sweat dropped at this and just sat on her spot ignoring the cheering. When Atobe turned his look to where she was sitting, he was a bit surprised to see her but smiled and was happy about it, which made him even more fired up than the cheering of his fans.

Eventually he won and they proceeded to the Kantou tournament. Yuki smirked at the obvious result and went to buy something to drink before catching up to them. Atobe noticed that she went somewhere and after a while went to look for her.

Yuki was passing one of the other blocks and she was called by a familiar deep voice.

"Yuki?" she stopped and turned her look towards him and recognized a tall and stoic looking boy with light brown/green hair. She was shocked and couldn't believe she would meet him at a place like this.

"Kunimitsu?" She approached him and was slightly smiling. "How have you been?"

"Ah, I'm fine! What about you? I never thought I'd see you again! When did you come back?" The rest of his group looked in astonishment. _"Yuki? Kunimitsu? Who is she? They must be really close to each other…" _

At the same moment Atobe spotted her with someone he didn't expect her to be with: Tezuka… _"Why the hell is she talking to HIM?"_ he walked towards them when he heard Yuki call him by his first name, which made him freeze for a second and some sort of swirled up inside along with disappointment.

"At the start of the school year! I'm sorry I didn't say I was going away, Kunimitsu…"

"It's okay, Yuki…"

Atobe got irritated. _"Kinimitsu? Yuki? Why are they calling each other by their first names? This pisses me off!"_ He couldn't take it anymore and approached them.

"Hou… I didn't know you knew each other, Tezuka!" Yuki turned her look towards Atobe who had an arrogant look along with a slight sign of anger.

"Atobe! You know each other?" Tezuka asked Yuki.

"Eh… I'm attending Hyotei and he's my classmate and friend…" she lowered her look a bit. The others sweat dropped. _"So, Yuki-chan is in Hyotei, huh?"_ Fuji smiled tensaish…

At the same moment a girl with black long hair and blue eyes was standing right behind Tezuka. She was wearing the Seigaku tennis uniform and was looking at Yuki in shock. The others spotted her and were wondering what will happen.

"_Saa, this will be interesting…" _thought Fuji. Atobe was thunder struck in seeing her and opened his jaw. Yuki also froze in shock and stared at her, when the girl started to open her mouth. She said something that no one would expect her to say, something that left everyone motionless.

"Y-Yu-chan?" Yuki recognized the voice that she has been longing to hear for so long.

"S-Sa-Sa-chan?" tears started dwelling up in her eyes as she looked at her best friend, who left her two years ago…

**Next chapter**

We leave this continuation for a bit and turn back to Seigaku… Sayaka has to play her final match against Tezuka… Who will win? They have to decide upon the mixed doubles pairs… Who will Sayaka be paired with? What happens during the first day of the prefectures? What happens when she meats her old school and the captain of the boy's team? How will Tezuka react to this? Intro to the Seigaku/Hyotei fusion... Read and find out!

**Authors note**

Heyy! My dear readers, I hope I didn't confuse you at the end! The next chapter will be an interlude before the Seigaku/Hyotei story comes in, so be patient! I want to make it clear to everyone what happens… Don't be shy to point out my spelling mistakes because I know you do it for the best! I really appreciate it! So don't be afraid to write what comes into your mind! I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks and review!

P.S. Merry Christmas in advance!


	15. Chapter 14

**Authors note**

Hi, minna-san! Thanks for reviewing! I really tried my best to leave an interesting ending of the chapter last time and it seems I managed to do so… Yay!!! Anyways, this chapter is going to be an interlude before I continue where I left off at the previous chapter (I'm evil I know), this is all to make your interest burn wilder… Let's not drag my bragging on and on and continue with the story! Kyaa! Saa, ikouse!

**Previous chapter (it was chapter 11)**

Sayaka had her last performance at the prefectures of gymnastics but she failed to get the no.1 spot. Instead Hikari was the one to surpass her and move on. Sayaka congratulated her and said that her time was up in the world of gymnastics and it was time for her to move on with her new goal, which is leading the Seigaku girl's tennis team to the Nationals… But the matches between the girls and the boys are still not over! Whom will she face lastly? They still have to decide upon the mixed doubles pairs… With whom will she be paired? Let's find out!

**Chapter 14**

**Confronting… trust**

After the gymnastic tournament Sayaka had some time to breathe and concentrate only on tennis… She was walking through the hallway and sighing. _"Huh… I can't believe I admitted that I started liking Tezuka! Jeez! I'm so troublesome! He could at least smile once! Whatever! I still have to make good use of him in order to keep "that guy" away! Ahhhh! Damn it!"_ she stopped because someone was standing in front of her with a familiar tensaish smile. She sweat dropped. _"Fuji-san…"_

"Hi, Koyumi-san! Hoped to meet you! Were you thinking about something?" he asked smiling even wider.

"Fuji-san, we saw each other during the last period… Are you like following me and hoping to run into me?" Sayaka looked a bit disturbed because she was already waiting for the obvious answer.

"Well… I was wondering if you were psychic because the answer is the same as the question…" he leaned closer to her which made Sayaka stand with her back against the wall and Fuji put his hand on it. After a second he took her chin with his other hand.

"I was hoping in finishing our match and me getting your kiss…" he said while leaning even closer. At the same time Yuki saw the scene and she got depressed (she was standing around the corner). Sayaka pushed his hand away.

"The answer is "No"!" she then walked away and left him slightly shocked and smirking to himself. Yumi heard Sayaka getting closer to where she is and dashed away before she could spot her. Unfortunately, Sayaka managed to spot her when she was running away in tears. _"Yumi-chan?"_ Sayaka lowered her eyes and looked back at Fuji who was smirking at this.

"_You idiot! Just what are you thinking?_ _You know she has a crush on you and yet you torture her like this! This is too cruel!"_ Sayaka went to class angrier as ever.

After the lessons Sayaka went to practice and was in hopes to confront Yumi alone in the changing room but she wasn't there, so she went looking for her. At the same time Yumi was at the washbasins in thoughts. _"Why do I feel so angry? I know it's not Sayaka's fault but still I get jealous and angry at her! Why? I don't want to argue with her again… That's why I won't show her my depressed state and be myself!"_ Yumi turned around and saw Sayaka standing in front of her.

"Yumi-chan! Are you okay? I wanted to talk to you!" she said looking a bit worried.

"Ah, about what? Don't put such a serious look on your face!" she faked her expression.

"It's about what happened today between me and Fuji-san… I know you saw everything. That's why, I'm sorry-"

"What are you talking about? You shouldn't apologize! It's none of my business what goes on between you!" Yumi faked her smile and started walking passed Sayaka. Sayaka knew she's not honest and lowered her look.

"If you're angry at me just say it! Because I know how you feel towards Fuji-san and you don't have to pretend in front of me not being hurt…" Yuki stopped and tears started flowing from her eyes.

"What do you want me to say? "I hate you!" or "Stay away from, Fuji-san!"? Because I know it's not your fault! It's mine alone because he doesn't take interest in me… It's my fault that he set his eyes on you… I can't blame someone else for my own incompetence!" Sayaka turned to her.

"Then prove to him that you're worthy enough to stand next to me! That you're no worse than me! No… Don't prove just to him… Prove to me that you're as strong as I believe you to be!" Yumi looked at her with surprise and smiled.

"_That's why I can't be angry at her…_ Ah, I will!" Sayaka wiped her tears away and smiled at her.

After this they proceeded to the courts, where the other girls had to play their last matches against the boys. Yumi and Sayaka will have their last matches the next day. So this time they just observed. After they had finished Sayaka was about to dismiss the girls, when Fuji was heading towards her. She already was waiting for the worst.

"Koyumi-san! Why not have a match against me?" he asked coming close enough to her.

"No!" she said while turning around but Fuji wrapped his arms around her from behind. Yumi tried to look away and hide her anger. Tezuka twitched and was kind of ready to kill Fuji. The others opened their jaws in awe.

"Why are you running away from me, Koyumi-san?" Sayaka was boiling in anger and freed herself from his grasp.

"You want to know "why"? Because you creep me out!" she screamed at him, which made every one open their jaws even more. "Every time you come close to me, you freak me out! Especially that smile of yours gives me the creeps! What is it with guys like you! When you get popular you start acting like you want! Jeez! I hate guys like you!" Fuji opened his eyes and stood in shock. Tezuka decided to step in.

"Koyumi, calm down!" Sayaka lowered her look and said in a lower but angrier tone to him.

"Shut up! I'm not finished with him…" she turned back to Fuji. "And because you irritated me to the extent of freaking out…" she pointed at him, "20 laps around the courts! Now!" Tezuka sweat dropped and so did the others.

"Koyumi, you can't give him laps-" Sayaka gave him a death glare.

"I so darn well can! So don't interfere, Tezuka…" she then turned around and left. Tezuka didn't bother arguing because she had the right to do so and he knew that she had a good reason. Fuji still was a bit shocked but then proceeded to his punishment. He smirked to himself. _"I guess I went too far…"_ The other regulars kept a distance from Sayaka because she was omitting an evil aura. _"Scary_!" Tezuka just sighed but was a bit glad that he knew that Fuji's action pissed her off.

"Nya! Why did Fujiko have to go that far? I'm scared of Saya-chan now! She's as scary as Tezuka!" said Eiji standing next to Oishi.

"Huh…" said Oishi. Tezuka glared at them, which made them shrug.

"Man, Fuji-senpai got rejected! How not cool… totally not cool," said Momo. Sayaka was still walking pissed off.

"_Jeez! I hate guys like him! He thinks he can act how he wants just because he's popular and all! Like hell he can! Not while I'm here! Because of him I had to get angry at Tezuka… Jeez! Why am I worried about THIS now? Ahhhh! I'm so pissed!"_ she punched a wall. _"I still have an upcoming match against him… I hope this won't get to me and ruin my concentration… huh…"_ she sighed and sat against the wall looking at the sky. _"The day is near when I will have to face "them"…"_

The next day came and Sayaka was still a bit disappointed that she got angry at Tezuka. _"Jeez! I thought I wouldn't let this get to me! I have to apologize or I won't be able to look him in the eyes…"_ she spotted Tezuka walking in front of her and she sped up a bit and reached his side.

"Tezuka!" she called when he turned around to face her with his usual expression. _"He really needs to smile once in a while… I wonder how he looks when he smile…"_

"What is it?" he asked.

"Ano… I wanted to apologize about yesterday. I didn't mean to shove my anger at you but Fuji-san irritated me and I was really angry-" Tezuka raised his eyebrows.

"So you were worried about something like that? Don't worry about it! I'm not angry or whatsoever…" Sayaka widened her eyes in surprise.

"Huh…"

"But I'm glad you were concerned about this…" Tezuka smirked lightly, which made her blush and stand there in awe. "Let's have a good match today!" he walked off. Sayaka stood a bit there.

"_D-Did he just smirk? Now I'm really curious how he looks when he smiles! Aaahhh! What are you thinking, Sayaka!? Stop it!"_ she started walking in the same direction. _"Still… Maybe that's what makes him so interesting and different from other guys. Maybe that's what I like about him…"_ she smirked.

After classes it was so far… The long awaited match between Sayaka and Tezuka had come. Before it started Sayaka and Yumi were about to head off.

"Yumi-chan, play with all you've got! Don't let other things bother you… Show him that you're stronger than he thinks and don't let him break you down!" said Sayaka with an encouraging voice. Yumi smiled at her.

"Eh, thanks! But I don't know if I can even stand a chance… It is Fuji-san I'm facing-"

"So? Show him that girls have their own pride! That they can hold their head up high even if they lose! Kick his ass!" Sayaka said with burning rage. Yumi sweat dropped.

"_You're still angry about what happened yesterday, ne, Sayaka-chan?_ I'll do my best! Good luck to you too!" with that they both went to their own courts.

Sayaka approached the net and so did Tezuka. But she was a bit concerned about the other match that is about to start. Tezuka noticed that she was looking at the other court.

"Is something wrong, Koyumi?"

"Ne, Tezuka? Can we delay this match a bit?"

"Huh?"

"I'm a bit curious how the other one will go… Don't you want to watch?" she asked turning her look to him. Tezuka sighed and agreed. They went to watch the match between Fuji and Yumi.

"Nya! Saya-chan!" Eiji was about to jump on her but was stopped by Tezuka's "Kikumaru!" command, after which he sulked. Inui wrote something down in his notebook mumbling: "Ii data… Tezuka doesn't like Sayaka-buchou being touched… He's doing it more often… Result-jealousy…" Inui smirked evilly and adjusted his glasses.

"A! Tezuka! Aren't you having you're match?" asked Oishi.

"We decided to watch this one…" Tezuka said with his usual expression. Sayaka was standing next to him and watching Yumi closely. The both players were at the net distinguishing who'll have the first serve. Fuji noticed Sayaka standing there and smirked.

"Hmm… Someone has decided to watch me play, huh?" when he said that Yumi twitched.

"Like hell! Don't get too full of yourself, Fuji-san! Don't think she's here to watch you…" she turned around and went to her side of the court. Fuji opened his eyes and didn't expect Yumi to say something like that. _"She's finally awaking…"_

The match started and it was as everyone had expected: Fuji was leading 5 games to 2. Yumi knew she had no chance in beating him but still she didn't give up. Sayaka watched her and didn't give up hope of her making a comeback. _"Yumi-chan…"_ Yumi was already out of stamina and breathing hard.

"Give up, Yumi-san! You won't last long-" Yumi gritted her teeth.

"I won't!" Fuji was surprised by her reply and served the ball. _"This will be the deciding point…"_ He was expecting a weak return but instead got a fast one, to which he couldn't react. _"What was that?"_ The onlookers were shocked by her return. Sayaka smiled and was satisfied that she finally made a comeback_. "That's right… Break the barrier in front of you!" _

The match went on and Yumi got two games from Fuji. It was 5 games to 4 and Fuji's match game but still he couldn't hit one single shot that she directed. _"What is this spin on the ball? My Tsubame gaeshi should work but the spin is too strong and it just flies off like crazy! I never thought that she had something like this… She's something!" _

"Sugoi! I can't believe Yumi-chan is keeping up to Fujiko!" said Eiji in astonishment.

"She practiced really hard to get the hang of it and she finally did… _I have to thank Fuji-san later for dragging out her strength…_" Sayaka smirked. "But still she has ways to go before she beats him…" And the deciding point was reached by Fuji. 6 games to 4 and he won. Yumi was dead beat as she approached the net to shake hands.

"Thanks for the match, Fuji-san…" Yumi looked with a disappointed look.

"Eh! That was a great shot, Yumi-san! You really gave me trouble with that! You're really incredible!" Yumi widened her eyes and blushed when he said that.

"T-Thanks!" she smiled and walked off towards Sayaka.

"That was a great match! You finally showed me what I wanted to see… Don't forget that swing!" she started to turn around. "One more thing… We'll have to work on that stamina of yours! So be prepared for a week of hell of a stamina training!" Yumi sweat dropped but was glad that she was watching.

"Good luck, Sayaka-buchou!" Sayaka waved to her and went to her own match.

Finally the long awaited confrontation. Tezuka vs. Sayaka.

"What do you think, guys?" asked Oishi.

"Tezuka…" Eiji.

"Tezuka…" Inui.

"Tezuka-buchou…" said Kaidou.

"Tezuka…" said Kawamura.

"Tezuka-buchou…" said Momo.

"I would say Tezuka but I will hold back…" said Fuji with a tensaish smirk.

"Eh, why?" asked Inui. Fuji pointed at the girls who were omitting an evil aura and giving them death glares. The boys sweat dropped. The girls turned to their buchou.

"Sayaka-buchou, kick his ass!!! You're better than him!"

"What the-? Our buchou is better!" screamed Momo in return.

"No, our buchou is better!" screamed Rika at him.

"No, Tezuka-buchou!"

"Sayaka-buchou!" they were ready to strangle each other. Sayaka just sweat dropped at the scene and sighed and so did Tezuka.

"Let's start, shall we?" she offered. And Tezuka got his first serve. "Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl or you'll lose…" she said while turning to her side of the court. The match started and it was 1 game all and they still didn't use their special moves.

It was Tezuka's serve again and started off with a fast serve, which surprised her and she hit a backhand. She was at the end of the line, when Tezuka lowered his racket and was about to drop it. Sayaka dashed to the net but the ball landed and spun backwards to the net. She stopped halfway and stared for a second at it.

"_Z-Zero-shiki… Darn him!"_ she smirked. _"This will be interesting…" _She got back to her spot and waited for his next serve. _"He's started to show his moves, huh? This means he's serious about this game… Then I will make him dance!"_

Tezuka served the ball and Sayaka lobbed it. He then smashed it and forgot that she could counter it. She had her racket behind her and she hit the ball. It flew right passed him after which changed its angle and landed in the opposite direction.

"First dance: white butterfly…" she stood up properly and got ready for his next serve.

"_Saa, how will you counter this one, Tezuka?"_ Fuji thought. At the same time Tezuka served and she lobbed it again and he smashed it, after which Sayaka again hit it with the same shot but the ball didn't change its angle and went right back to Tezuka. He returned it at her dead angle, to which she didn't react.

"_Damn him! Tezuka-zone, huh? __This will be troublesome..."_ Tezuka won this game and Sayaka was rather surprised by his skill and was interested. They were changing the courts and Sayaka stopped at one of the benches and took off her wrist bands. Under there she had wrist weights…

"_Wrist weights? Was she playing with those all the time?" _Tezuka was surprised. Sayaka got to her spot for her serve.

"Prepare yourself, Tezuka!" she served the ball, which was rather fast and Tezuka didn't return it. He just looked at the ball and thought. _"Fast… No wonder she was able to lead her team to the Nationals… I can't let my guard down!"_ Sayaka served the next ball and he returned it. Tezuka started off with his Tezuka-zone again but she hit every ball and was on time to predict the next one. This made Tezuka disturbed.

"_How can she predict the next ball and be on time to take the right posture?" _Sayaka smirked and had a spark in her eyes. Tezuka was about to drop the ball. Everyone else thought it will be the Zero-shiki. The ball landed but didn't spin backwards. Instead it bounced and Sayaka was already at the net and returned the ball with a backhand. She smirked at him.

"How did she know that it will be an ordinary drop? Tezuka has the same form for both his drops, it's hard to predict what he'll hit!" said Oishi in astonishment.

"Saa… Maybe she knows something we don't…" Fuji had his eyes open.

Sayaka was preparing to serve the next ball. _"It doesn't matter if you hit the Zero-shiki or an ordinary drop, I'll know what it is every time you hit it… Now to break your Tezuka-zone!"_ she served. And she saw the Tezuka-zone coming, when she had her racket above her head. She hit the ball putting an even stronger spin to it. Tezuka read the direction of the ball. His racket touched the ball for a split second but it had such a strong spin that it bounced from his racket upwards. This made his racket turn horizontally.

"Second dance: Cold cry…" Tezuka looked at the ball with widened eyes and couldn't believe she just broke his Tezuka-zone. "How do you like my second dance? I will have you as my dance partner for a while…" After this it was 2 games all.

During the next two games Tezuka finally figured out how to return that move and was leading 4 games to 3. It was Tezuka's serve.

"I thought I will be your dance partner! Is there a third dance to this?" Sayaka twitched. _"He's strong… I won't let it end like this!"_ Tezuka won this game and it was his match point. The onlookers were watching the match with astonishment.

"She has some things up her sleeve… But Tezuka-buchou is stronger!" said Momo.

"Saa, she's still hiding something…" said Fuji with a tensaish smile.

"Huh?" the others turned their look at him

"Ma, just watch…"

Sayaka served the ball and was even more fired up during this game than before and didn't let Tezuka get a single advantage. During her last point of the game the rally was rather long. She hit her second move and he returned it but didn't expect her to drop the ball. Tezuka dashed to the net and the ball landed. He was expecting it to bounce but it spun backwards to the net. He stood there in shock. _"Z-Zero-shiki?"_ The onlookers were as shocked as him.

"How the hell did she just-? She can also hit the Zero-shiki? No way!" screamed Momo. Sayaka smirked.

"Don't think you're the only one who can hit that drop…" the coach had her eyes widened and she smiled in satisfaction.

"_That girl! She's really something! To push Tezuka this far… Still… She's not going all out… I suppose she doesn't want to show everything she's got because she knows that the prefectures are on hand… And so does he… Such a troublesome pair!"_

Tezuka was surprised by what he saw. He didn't expect her to hit the Zero-shiki as perfect as himself. They were changing courts. It was 5 games to 4 and Tezuka's serve. Sayaka was already ready to return the ball. He served it and the rally continued for a while when Tezuka started his Hyakuren Jitoku and returned her ball with double the strength. Sayaka couldn't react to the ball.

"_Strong… So this is the strength of Tezuka Kunimitsu… Even if I go all out I will still lose…"_ Sayaka used her second move last and got returned by Tezuka double the spin. It was the deciding point and Tezuka won 6 games to 4. Sayaka sighed and had a smile on her face. _"He's just too strong for me now… I have things I have to work on, huh?"_ The both of them approached the net.

"That was a nice game, Koyumi!" he said while handing her his hand.

"Ah, you were obviously stronger…"

"If you had gone all out-"

"I still would have lost! That was not the end of your strength, ne?" Tezuka widened his eyes. "I know because I see your skill and you can definitely rise higher. Besides, I still have to work on my third and final dance, maybe then I could beat you…" she said with a smirk and headed off. Tezuka smirked at her. _"She's really something! Above that she has incredible reflexes and balance added with great speed to reach any ball… I hope to play against you again and the next time will be much tougher…"_

The coach called everyone to her.

"This ends our little test of skill and tomorrow I will pair you up depending on your strength and see which mixed doubles pairs are best! This is all! Dismissed!" All of them started to head home but Momo mentioned something to Tezuka.

"Tezuka-buchou, you can ask any 3 things from Sayaka-buchou…" Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"Hm?"

"You did beat her! And the bet worked on anyone who she played against…" Sayaka sighed.

"Eh, you can ask anything you want… I don't mind! A bet is a bet, so-"

"I don't think-"

"It won't be interesting that way, buchou! Come on!" whined Momo. Tezuka sighed.

"Even if you ask me now…"

"You can use the requests when ever you want. You don't have to think of it now!" said Sayaka. "A date is included, by the way!" she smiled. Tezuka blushed slightly but then sighed and agreed to their game… After this they went home.

During the next day Ryuuzaki-sensei had some pairs ready to play against the Seigaku golden pair: Oishi/Kikumaru. The first pair was Fujisawa/Momoshiro. Momo was good in doubles but the problem was Kotoko. She didn't get what to do and played like singles and didn't support Momo on anything because she didn't use such aggressive tennis. So this pair was out.

The next one was Koyumi/Inui. Sayaka just sighed because she didn't want to play with that stalker. Sayaka could actually play doubles with anyone because she could adapt to the partner's moves. Still this wasn't the best option because Inui used his data tennis and it freaked Sayaka out and she lost concentration quite often. Inui was out of the picture…

This week ended and the next one was already here. It was the week before the prefectures start. The coach paired a few pairs again but none of them were the best option, when it came to the third day of the pairing. She paired Yumi with Fuji and it turned out to be quite good. Both of them had skill. Moreover, Yumi had that super spin shot of hers, which actually was a benefit for Fuji because he had his Tsubame gaeshi. So this pair was put on hold for consideration.

During the three days Sayaka was paired with Oishi and Eiji but were considered being not a good option. Sayaka had problems in coping with Eiji's acrobatic play. She still could play with him but wasn't up for his jumping around. Oishi on the other hand had problems in determining when she's going to hit the ball and what she'll hit. She was stronger than him and her strength just didn't balance with his. So these pairings were cut.

Along with the testing Sayaka had prepared some stamina training for the girls (she refused Inui's menu and had full confidence in her own). So, on Friday she actually told the girls to bring roller-skates.

"Ne, Sayaka-buchou! What are we going to do with these?" Sayaka grinned.

"Obviously we'll make some rounds around the town!" she gave the "be prepared for hell" smile, which made the girls sweat drop. She actually dragged them all over town on roller-skates. Especially she took the roads with more hills. After they came back, the girls were dead beat and couldn't move.

"Is she trying to kill us?" Sayaka came up and smiled with delight.

"If you think this is the end, then you haven't even tasted hell! Next will be running with these!" she gave them ankle weights of half a kilo each foot. The girls started whining.

"Wha-? Sayaka-buchou, isn't this going too far? Why must we-"

"Do you want to reach higher than the Kantou tournament? Then do as I say! Besides, I trained my previous team the same way and obviously I know their strength and the way they have been trained… Don't you want to beat the team whose strength was made by me?" the girls looked at each other. Yumi was the first one to stand up.

"Well, I surely do!" she started running and the other girls followed her. Sayaka smiled to herself. Tezuka was observing the scene and decided to approach her.

"Don't push them too hard or they'll collapse before the tournament…" Sayaka smirked.

"Don't worry! I won't… I know what I'm doing…" Tezuka pointed at her ankles.

"If they knew that you wore ankle weights during the skating they would have become depressed knowing that your previous team might have done the same… That would make them feel weak…" Sayaka lowered her eyes.

"I know… That's why I want to make them stronger my way!" Tezuka smirked and went back to his team.

On the next day Sayaka was put up with Fuji to play against Eiji and Oishi. They actually did a good job in playing against them. And the coach was considering in putting her with Fuji. And the others saw that it would be better so. Sayaka didn't want to play with him only because of Yumi but still thought that Fuji would be a good option.

On the last day of the week everyone was already positive that Fuji would be Sayaka's mixed doubles partner but the coach still decided to put her with Tezuka.

"Sensei, is it okay to put Tezuka with her? I mean, he never really played doubles-" started Inui.

"Saa, I think these two will be even better than you think! They know the skill of the other and will use it against their opponent…"said the coach.

"What do you mean?"

"Ma, just watch! _If it will turn out the way I think it will, then the both of them will be unstoppable! Tezuka, Sayaka, show me the true meaning of trust!_" The match started and Oishi and Eiji were leading by 2 games. Eiji used his acrobatics to return the ball to which Tezuka and Sayaka didn't react.

"Nya! Saya-chan, you should play with Fujiko! It was way better!" Sayaka just smirked and went to her spot passing Tezuka not saying a thing nor did he. They prepared for Oishi's serve. He served the ball. Tezuka returned it, then Sayaka hit the ball.

Oishi already saw the Tezuka-zone coming and thought that Sayaka will ruin his spin and hit the returned ball (they didn't talk during the whole match). She just smirked and let the ball pass her. Oishi was shocked.

"What?" screamed Eiji. Tezuka returned the ball and got this point. _"What the hell? They didn't give any sign to each other nor did they talk… How did the both of them-?"_ The coach widened her eyes and smiled in satisfaction.

"_Just as I thought… The both of them are perfect!"_ During the last points of the match it was already so far that Eiji and Oishi didn't know what to do. It was 5 games to 3 and Tezuka and Sayaka were leading. The last point was the most astonishing which made everyone consider them as the scariest pair in strength. The rally was quite long and Sayaka again let the balls returned from Tezuka-zone go passed her and let Tezuka do the job. But after a certain ball Oishi was positive that he'll hit it, Sayaka came up and hit a drop shot. The ball landed on the other side and spun backwards.

"_Z-Zero-shiki… How did she know when to hit? They didn't give any signs!"_ thought Oishi. Tezuka and Sayaka won the match.

"_Just as I thought… They are perfectly made for each other! They can read each others moves and without any signs, not even talking to each other return the ball… The both of them trust each other's skill and accuracy. They make up for what the other is missing… Their perfectly balanced! Koyumi Sayaka and Tezuka Kunimitsu… Two different people but similar in a way. Both will rise and fall together and reach the light at the end of the long road…"_ Ryuuzaki-sensei smiled to herself.

After this came the next week and on Monday the coach made her final decision in making the mixed doubles pairs.

"So, I will announce the mixed doubles pairs! Fuji/Shinomiya will be mixed doubles 2 and for the reserve: Momoshiro/Tsubaki!" Fuji smiled at her.

"Saa, let's play with no regrets, Yumi-san!" Yumi blushed.

"E-Eh…"

"And our mixed doubles 1 will be: Tezuka/Koyumi, the both captains! Are the both of you okay with this?"

"I'm okay with it! It will be even better so…" said Sayaka.

"Ah…" said Tezuka not changing his expression.

"Then it's decided! Proceed to your practice!" said the coach and left them with their doing.

And the day of the Prefectures had come. During their first day the girl's team beat their opponents 3 to 2. It was quite hard for them because they faced in their first round Yamabuki. The boys' team faced Yamabuki in the second round thou and beat them also 3 to 2. In their second round they had to face another school but they weren't as strong as the previous so they took the liberty in proceeding to the last round with 5 to 0.

After this the mixed doubles pairs were up and they did quite good. They had to play against the teams that their school previously faced. The both pairs beat their first opponent. During the match against Yamabuki Tezuka and Sayaka were up and leading. The other schools who were observing were surprised by their strength and wanted to face the both captains' pair. But there was one team that was watching the match from afar.

"Ne, buchou! It seems your flower has been picked up by someone else!" said one boy smirking sarcastically.

"Hm! She thinks she can come back to the world of tennis and dump me? I will show her the meaning of being the best pair! She will be mine!" said the boy to who was the sarcasm directed. He smirked and turned around. After this Sayaka thought that she could take a deep breath and rest a bit with the girls.

They were still at the tournament and talking, when a certain team came up. They were wearing black and blue tennis uniforms and looked quite arrogant.

"Well, well… So the rumors were true! Koyumi Sayaka is back and in good shape as ever!" said the one who was standing in front of the group. Sayaka slowly turned her look towards them. She knew that sooner or later she'll have to face them and the past. That's why she was prepared for this day.

"Honda Misaki, so you're the current captain of Kurōdo High, huh?" she said with a calm look.

"Hou… I thought you will great us in a better way! I see you've put up with a bunch of losers…" Ayumi was ready to strangle her.

"Why not come back to our school? I'm sure you'll have more fun! And we'll spare you being beaten by us…" she said with a smirk. "I don't think that you're up for teaching these amateurs," she walked passed Sayaka and was already with her back to her when Sayaka started laughing slightly. She turned around in astonishment.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing… It's just that you offered me to come back to your school and said that you'll spare us being beaten by you…" Sayaka started.

"And?"

"No, it's just… Aren't you just afraid that my team will beat yours? This just shows that you're afraid that I might kick your ass! Isn't that why you want me to come back? To spare you being beaten by me?" the girl turned to her in rage.

"How dare you?! You think this bunch of beginners could-" Sayaka cut her off with a serious look.

"Don't forget who you're talking to, Honda! The team that you keep calling as yours is what I made being it as it is! And if you keep insulting my current team, I won't go easy on you at all!" the girl gritted her teeth and left with the others following her. The other girls were surprised by her reply.

"Buchou-" Sayaka turned around and went the other direction.

"I'll go get something to drink! Be right back!" she left the girls.

"I never knew she cared for us so much… But she didn't have to answer that way to her previous team mate either. It was HER team!" said Kotoko.

"Eh… I wonder if something happened between them…" said Yumi.

At the same time Tezuka also decided to get something to drink and left his team. Sayaka was already buying her drink form the vending machine. _"I knew that I would meet them sooner or later… They're still angry that I left them right before the Kantou tournament… Huh…"_ she got her drink and walked a few meters when she felt someone's arms wrap around her from behind. She recognized a familiar voice.

"We meet again, Sayaka…" She freed herself from his arms and stepped a few steps away. She widened her eyes but then looked a bit serious.

"Tsudeyoshi Kai… I never expected to see YOU here. I thought you left with your father…" the brown haired boy shrugged his shoulders and made an innocent look.

"Like you see, I'm here! You were the mean one who left me, Sayaka…"

"I didn't leave anyone! I just didn't want to dance in the palm of you and your father's evil doings! And it's "Koyumi" to you!" she said a bit angrier. Kai stepped a few steps closer to her and smirked.

"Evil doings? I didn't do anything! Or do you mean what happened with your dear mother?" Sayaka twitched and was ready to kill him.

"Don't you dare mention this!" she gritted her teeth.

"I won't if you go on a date with me…" He grabbed her waist and took her chin. He leaned in for a kiss. At the same moment Tezuka saw this and was ready to kill that guy. Sayaka pushed him away.

"Like hell I will-"

"Hou… Don't tell me you have a boyfriend… You always say the same thing and it turns out you're just using some random guy to keep me away… I'm not that stupid…" Sayaka widened her eyes. "Or do you have someone you like? Maybe, I should take care of him, the same way your mother was…" Sayaka widened her eyes even more and was boiling in anger. Tezuka started walking towards the both of them. Kai put his hand on Sayaka's head and petted it while slowly putting it on her cheek.

"You should just come back to us and spare the friends around you-" his hand was taken away by Tezuka. Sayaka looked at him in shock. Kai was a bit surprised at the sudden action but regained his composure.

"Koyumi, is everything okay?" he asked pissed at the guy in front of him.

"Tezuka? Eh, I'm fine… We were just-"

"Hou… I see now…" he looked at Tezuka. "So you dumped me to play mixed doubles with him, huh? I will take you back from him…" Tezuka twitched. "Why not just go on a date with me?" Sayaka snapped.

"You won't stop insisting, will you? Fine! I'll go out with you if that makes you happy! But only if your team beats his!" Tezuka looked in shock at her. _"Why am I being pulled into this?"_ Kai widened his eyes and smirked.

"Okay! The bet is on! If he wins, I will stop asking you out and not mention some things. But if I win, you will go out with me and come back to our school…" he left with that giving a smirk towards Tezuka. Tezuka couldn't believe he was pulled into this. But he was kind of ready to kick his ass.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Ah, the guy that I despise most in the world and unfortunately had to play mixed doubles two years ago: Tsudeyoshi Kai! He doesn't stop insisting on me going out with him! I wish I could just shoot him to the moon!"

"Huh… Now how did I end up being in your bet?" he asked accusingly.

"I'm sorry but you will have to help me out on this or I'll have to go out with THAT! Don't you dare lose to him! Although I doubt that you'll lose…" Tezuka sweat dropped.

"What did he mean by "I won't mention some things"?" Sayaka sighed and lowered her eyes.

"It's personal, sorry…" Tezuka didn't bother to ask. "_I wonder what happened between them… She really seemed to hate him…"_

On the next day of the prefectures the girls faced and proceeded as no.1 to the Kantou tournament. The boys did the same. And they earned extra points in mixed doubles. After this ended Sayaka was with her girls and about to leave when she noticed that Ayumi was not there. At the same moment she was passing where the boys were and overheard Tezuka's and some girl's conversation. The girl had red wavy hair and red eyes and wore a different uniform.

Ayumi dashed back to her buchou. When she got to her she grabbed Sayaka's hand and pulled her to where Tezuka was.

"Ayumi! What the-? Where are you taking me?"

"Buchou, this is something you need to see! Tezuka is talking to some beautiful girl and he's calling her by her first name!" Sayaka sweat dropped.

"Huh? And why should I see this? _That kind of pissed me off!_ Not like I-"

"I don't know! But I think you should see this!" she brought her to the scene. Sayaka stood up straight and made a few steps to see the girl behind Tezuka. _"What the-? Tezuka being close to someone? Why should I be curious-"_ she stopped in awe when she saw the girl standing there. Sayaka made a few steps forward.

She kept on looking at her… The familiar red wavy hair, arranged as usual, the gentle red eyes, the so familiar sweet smile… Sayaka made another few steps, she didn't notice the newcomer who just distracted their conversation… Sayaka was already standing right behind Tezuka when the girl spotted her and stood in shock as she was waiting for her to say something… The others turned their look towards Sayaka who was opening her mouth…

"Y-Yu-chan?" she said with her voice shaking in both happiness and fear.

"S-Sa-Sa-chan?" said the girl with tears dwelling up inside… So long has it been since Sayaka heard this name. So long she wanted to hear that name said by her best friend whom she left two years ago…

**Next chapter**

Finally we come to the Seigaku/Hyotei fusion! Sayaka and Yuki meet again… What will happen from this point on? Will Yuki hate her for leaving her? Will they still be friends? What is Atobe doing in the picture? Sayaka and Atobe know each other? How the hell is that possible? And what is Yuki's and Tezuka's relationship? Atobe's signs of jealousy, Tezuka's signs of jealousy… Waaahhh! What will happen? Read and find out!

**Authors note**

Sorry, this was rather long! I wanted to put some Tezuka/Sayaka action! Hope it didn't suck… hehe… I left the same cliffhanger as in the previous chapter. Everything will get clear in the next chapter! So be patient! This Seigaku/Hyotei fusion will be somewhat short and prelude to the upcoming fusions of the two stories… So, yeah! I'll update as soon as possible! Merry Christmas! Review! See ya!


	16. Chapter 15

**Authors note**

Kyaaa! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you like the story! I'm sorry if I confused some of you by my jumping around from story to story… I will try my best not to do so in the future! Anyway, Merry Christmas! This chapter is finally the one where we come to their meeting. This is finally the Hyotei/Seigaku double story! You will finally get the picture of how they're connected… Let's not drag this and get on with the story! Yay!

**Previous chapters ( chapter 13 and 14)**

In the Hyotei chapter Yuki and Atobe finally became friends. Atobe on the other hand starts having other feelings for her and is ready to do anything for her. At the end of the chapter the Prefectures in tennis start and Yuki decided to watch the second day of the tournament. After the match she decides to go and buy a drink but runs into a close friend of hers, who she calls by his first name. Atobe sees this and interrupts the conversation…

In the Seigaku chapter Sayaka had her final match against Tezuka, where she was keeping up quite good but still lost. The mixed doubles pairs had been decided and the coach put Tezuka and Sayaka as the mixed doubles 1. On her first day of the tournament she met her previous team and it started off with a real showdown. After this she went off to buy a drink pissed. There she met her previous partner in mixed doubles: Tsudeyoshi Kai. He insisted in her returning to him and going out with him, when Tezuka came in and was about to kill that guy (mentally)… Sayaka made a bet with him. On her second day Ayumi pulled her towards some scene with Tezuka and an unknown girl talking to each other.

And we come to the meeting… Sayaka and Yuki finally meet! Atobe stands in awe when he sees Sayaka… Why? Does he know her or is there another reason? Jeez! I'm curious! Let's find out! Now!

**Chapter 15**

**Until now…**

**two years today…**

As the both of the girls stared at each other, the others were at a loss of words. Everyone just waited what would happen from this point on… Yuki just stared at her with tears dwelling up inside. She wanted to scream at her, let her anger all out but at the same moment she wanted to wrap her arms around her and never let go.

"_She's here! I can't believe Sayaka is right in front of me! Why now? What should I do?"_

Sayaka stood there both in fear and happiness… She wanted to say what she couldn't for the past two years. But she was afraid because she thought that Yuki was angry at her and would never talk to her. She waited for her to say something but didn't await a single word. Sayaka lowered her eyes. _"This was expected… I can't even face her properly now…" _

Yuki noticed her reaction and let her feelings guide her… Tears started flowing from her eyes, when she dashed to her best friend.

"Sayaka!" Yuki wrapped her arms around her and cried hysterically. "Sayaka! Where were you? Why didn't you call? I missed you so much!" she kept on crying. Sayaka widened her eyes in surprise and tears started flowing on their own.

"Yuki…" she wrapped her arms around her and didn't let go. "I'm so sorry! I wanted to see you… I really did! Will you ever forgive me?" Yuki was still crying.

"Baka! I don't know the reason and don't care right now! I'm just glad to see you! I wanted to see you so much… so much!" Yuki looked at her best friend who was crying in happiness.

"Yu-chan…" Yuki smiled at her and wiped her tears away. Sayaka smiled back at her. The both of them didn't say anything because it was said with just their look. They started laughing. The onlookers were shocked at the scene and couldn't say a thing. _"How do they know each other?"_

"I see you've returned, Sa-chan! How is it going?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah! It's great! And you? Are you still into volleyball? I would really want to see you play!"

"Ah! So where were you the past two years? You left so suddenly I just-"

"Ano… I'm sorry to break your reunion… Yuki, you know each other?" started Tezuka. Yuki and Sayaka finally realized that there were others here as well.

"A-Ah… Remember I told you about my best friend? Well… she's the one! We were best friends during Junior High but then she left…"

"Huh…"

"Yu-chan, what school are you attending?" asked Sayaka turning to her friend again.

"Ah, Hyotei…" at the meantime Atobe was still in awe as he was looking right at Sayaka. He slowly opened his mouth and pointed at her.

"Ah! Koyumi Sayaka!" Sayaka turned her look towards the familiar voice and widened her eyes in shock as she pointed at him.

"Ah! Atobe Keigo!" the both of them didn't expect to see each other at a place like this. The others were surprised by their sudden knowing each other. _"How the hell do they know each other?"_ Tezuka was really curious about this.

"I never thought to see you here, Sayaka…" Atobe started.

"Same here! I forgot that you attend Hyotei! Anyway, how are you doing, Keigo?" Yuki widened her eyes. Tezuka twitched. _"Keigo? Sayaka? What's going on?"_

"I'm fine! I see you're back in the world of tennis! Can't wait to play against you again…" he gave his smirk. Tezuka twitched even more. _"Again?"_

"Ano… Sa-chan, you know each other?" Yuki asked pointing at both of them.

"Eh! I met him when I was in the US for two years…"

"US!" Yuki widened her eyes. "You were in America? Why?"

"Well… I stayed there with my cousin and during one summer holiday I was at some random street tennis court and was bored to death when Keigo came in… We played a couple of times and when I realized we were playing almost every day…"

"Huh… I thought your cousin could play tennis…"

"Huh… I didn't want to play with that brat! _I just wanted to be alone for a while…_I'll tell you the rest a bit later…"

"Still… You didn't even beat me once, Sayaka!" Atobe smirked at her. Sayaka twitched.

"A, so… Since we're here… Let's have a re-match then!" she smirked at him.

"Okay… I'll se whether you've improved since our last meeting. I'll see you at the Kantou tournament! But before that… How about a date?" after this Tezuka was boiling in jealousy but was expecting her to refuse. The others just smirked.

"Nya! I wonder if she'll agree…" whispered Eiji to Momo.

"No way… He'll get rejected. Just like Fuji-san…" said Momo with confidence.

"I don't mind!" said Sayaka, everyone just opened their jaws. _"WHAATT!?"_ Tezuka was really boiling in anger. _"Anyone but HIM!"_ Atobe smirked at Tezuka, who twitched even more.

"Okay, then… I'll call you," he said.

"Eh!" Sayaka turned to Yuki. "Yu-chan, sorry! But I have to get back to my team! They are probably wondering where I am! I'll see you again later! I promise!" Yuki smiled at her.

"Sure! Ano… Kunimitsu, I'm sorry again for-" Tezuka put his hand on her head and petted it. Atobe widened his eyes.

"It's okay, Yuki. Don't worry about it anymore…" Tezuka's hand slowly went down till it reached her cheek. Atobe couldn't take it anymore and his hand just moved on its own. He grabbed Tezuka's hand and gave him a death glare. Yuki widened her eyes.

"Atobe?" The others were a bit surprised by his action. Fuji smirked tensaish. _"This is interesting…"_ Sayaka widened her eyes and stared at the scene slowly getting the picture of what was going on. Atobe grabbed Yuki's wrist and pulled her away.

"We're leaving, Aihara!" They both left and Sayaka smirked slightly. _"Was he jealous?"_ she laughed a bit looking at Tezuka. _"If he really knew what they're relationship is, he'd bang his head against the wall!"_ Yuki screamed to Sayaka.

"Sa-chan, sorry!" Sayaka just waved to her in goodbye. Sayaka turned to leave to her team.

"I'll see you later, guys!" she was shining in happiness. She left. Fuji approached the still shocked Tezuka.

"Saa, Tezuka, what will you do if she goes on a date with Atobe?" he smiled with his usual tensaish smile.

"It's none of my business…" and with that he turned around and left. _"That just pisses me off! What is their relationship? Why did they call each other by their first name? And why should I care? Ahhhh! What if Atobe and Koyumi are dating? Impossible! She wouldn't date that DIVA! Not in a hundred years!"_ he stopped for a second. _"They seamed to be close…"_

At the same moment Atobe was pulling Yuki as far as he could from Tezuka. He didn't hear her screaming at him. _"That pisses me off! How dare he touch her?"_

"Atobe! Let go! What has gotten into you? Let go!" she freed herself from his grasp and stopped. Atobe turned around.

"Why did you just pull me away? I wanted to talk to Kunimitsu for a while-"

"Hn! Suit yourself!" Atobe couldn't take it anymore and walked off leaving Yuki on her own. Yuki just stood there in shock and didn't get his attitude.

"Huh? What's wrong with him?" Atobe walked towards his team, grabbed his bag and was pissed. The others sweat dropped as he passed them with an angry face and they didn't bother asking. "_This pisses me off! Why is she calling him "Kunimitsu"? If he touches her again, I'll kill him!"_ he stopped. _"Why am I being jealous all of a sudden? It's not like they're dating or anything! Now I really want to know! Jeez! What's wrong with me?" _

At the same moment Sayaka had finally reached her team and was smiling widely.

"Sayaka-buchou? What's wrong? What are you so happy about?" asked Yori.

"No, nothing… Just met some friends!"

"Huh…"

At the same moment Yuki decided to look for Sayaka because she just couldn't leave her for even a second after she had finally met her. Yuki went around the courts in hopes of seeing her. And she finally spotted her best friend.

"Sa-chan!" Sayaka turned around and the other girls did the same. They were a bit surprised when they recognized Yuki's school uniform. _"Hyotei?" _

"Yu-chan! I thought you went off with Keigo!"

"Ah, he got angry over something and left… I wonder what was it that made him so pissed." Sayaka sweat dropped. _"Gee… I wonder what…"_

"Ano… Sayaka-chan, who's she? A friend of yours?" asked Yumi.

"Ah! Sorry, this is Aihara Yuki! She's my best friend and we were in Junior High together. Yu-chan this is my current team!" Yuki bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you!" Sayaka grabbed her hand and was about to leave.

"I'm sorry, girls! I will have to leave you! I hope you're not angry!" the girls just nodded and didn't mind. Yuki and Sayaka left off.

They were walking a bit when Yuki stopped at the vending machine (she didn't buy her drink that she wanted).

"Ne, Yu-chan! Why did you transfer to Hyotei? I thought you'd stay in Kurōdo," started Sayaka.

"Well.. After you left so suddenly I decided to move to Austria with my mom and studied there for 2 years after which I came back and decided to go to a different school… Since you weren't here I had no reason to go back…" Sayaka lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

"Ma, it's not that bad! At first I thought Hyotei was boring and I actually had a war against mole diva-"

"Who?"

"Ah, sorry, Atobe. At first I called him mole diva because he was like too arrogant and pissed me off all the time-" Sayaka started laughing at the "mole diva" part. Yuki widened her eyes.

"Huh?"

"Sorry! Mole diva? Nice naming! I've heard my cousin call him "King of monkeys"!(authors note: now guess who's her cousin! Hehe…) But this is even better! Hahaha!" Yuki just giggled at that.

"Yeah, you're right!" Yuki also started laughing. At that point a certain brown haired boy approached the both of them.

"Hou… I didn't expect to see you again, Yuki-chan!" Yuki turned her look to the so familiar voice and her eyes stopped on a handsome brown haired boy, who was smiling at her. Sayaka sweat dropped. _"Geh! Please, not him again! Why can't he just DIE for once!"_ Yuki widened her eyes.

"K-Kai-san! Ni-Nice to see you again!" she said a bit blushing. Sayaka looked at Yuki surprised. _"Yuki, please don't tell me you still-" _Kai approached her and took a strand of her hair and pressed his lips to it.

"You've become quite a beauty!" he was called by his teammates. "I hope we meet again, Yuki-chan!" he winked at her and turned his smirk towards Sayaka, who was giving him the "don't touch her" look (not jealous, just protecting her from that bastard's evil clutches). "Don't forget our bet, Sayaka! See, ya!" he was leaving when Sayaka screamed after him.

"It's "Koyumi" to you! _Bastard!_" Yuki stood there blushing and looking into emptiness. Sayaka noticed that.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Sayaka said with a disturbed look. Yuki smiled.

"Eh…" Sayaka looked at her a bit disappointed. _"If only you knew what kind of person he really is…"_

"Ne, Sa-chan! May I ask something?"

"Sure!"

"Why are you calling Atobe by his first name? Are you close?"

"Not really… We just happened to call each other by our names because in the US people get confused when you call friends by their last name… So we kind of got used to it…" said Sayaka.

"Hou… So Atobe is your friend, huh?" Yuki grinned.

"Well… kind of. _He was the one who encouraged me in returning to Japan…_" she looked away.

"So you know that Kunimitsu is-"

"I remember, Yu-chan! You told me some time before about him but didn't mention his name. But today I kind of remembered…"

"Then, could you tell him that I will come sometime to visit?"

"Eh, no problem!" Yuki hugged her.

"Thanks!" Sayaka pulled her away.

"Ne, since we're in different schools, we won't be able to see each other often… That's why try to hold your friends close to you!" said Sayaka with a worried look. Yuki smiled.

"I will! Don't worry!" Yuki started walking.

Sayaka just smirked and followed her. _"It's not you I'm worried about but someone else, who cares about you even more than I do but doesn't realize it himself yet …"_

The next day came… Tezuka came into the classroom and sat at his desk looking all flushed with bags under his eyes. He apparently couldn't sleep because of what happened the previous day. _"Why the hell did I let this get to me? I couldn't stop thinking about their relationship! Darn this! Why am I being curious?"_ he sighed and put his head on his elbows omitting an evil aura.

Let's see how's Hyotei doing! Atobe was walking through the school gates with sun glasses. Why? Because obviously he suffered the same thing as Tezuka… (poor boys) He reached his classroom and sat at his desk, while cursing the whole world.

"_I couldn't get myself to sleep! Darn it! Why does it bother me so much? Why can't I just ignore it?"_ Eventually he was pissed the whole lesson.

During lunch Atobe sat there sulking the whole time and Oshitari noticed that. He sighed. Mukahi was a bit concerned about him.

"Ne, Atobe! Did something happen between you and Aihara-san?" Atobe glared at him omitting an evil aura, which made him shrug behind Oshitari.

"Nothing happened! Ore-sama just didn't get his beauty sleep! That's all! What made you think that?" he growled. Mukahi sweat dropped.

"Well… Maybe because you didn't talk to her today… Never mind! Yuushi, I'll be heading off!" he said and left with that. Atobe and Oshitari were the only ones there. Atobe just sat there all pissed off and still thinking about what happened the previous day. Oshitari sighed.

"Are you angry because Aihara-san seamed close to Tezuka?" Atobe opened his jaw.

"How did you-?"

"Let's just say I was observing yesterday's scene from afar…" Atobe sweat dropped.

"Hn!"

"So? Is that the reason or not?" Oshitari asked in his cool manner. Atobe looked away with his arms crossed. Oshitari smirked. "I'll take that as a "yes"…" Atobe twitched. "And judging by your yesterday's reaction when Tezuka touched Aihara-san you were jealous…" Atobe twitched even more.

"Ore-sama was not jealous!" he growled.

"Then why did you pull her away after this? You were jealous, Atobe-"

"Ore-sama was not jea-"

"And it bothers you that you don't know what relationship Aihara-san has with Tezuka…"

"That doesn't bother Ore-sama!"

"It does…" Atobe twitched and grabbed his collar.

"That doesn't bother me!" Oshitari just smirked and looked at Atobe's hand.

"It totally bothers you, Atobe…" Atobe finally realized his reaction and let go of Oshitari.

"Fine! It bothers me!" he sat down crossing his legs and arms. "And what do you suggest I should do?" Oshitari just smirked tensaish.

"Ask her!" Atobe opened his jaw.

"Huh?" Oshitari sighed again.

"Since you're friends, she'll tell you… Although she's quite straightforward and tell anyone…"

"She told you?"

"Well…yeah-" Atobe leaned on the table.

"Then tell me!"

"A… No…" said Oshitari sweat dropping.

"Why? Since you know, I don't have the reason to ask! Now tell me!"

"No…" Atobe gritted his teeth.

"Ore-sama orders you to tell him! Now!" he pointed at him. Oshitari just sighed.

"No…" Atobe gave up.

"Fine! I will ask myself!" he walked away boiling in anger. "How in the world does he always know everything?" Oshitari had a wide smile on his face while observing his reaction.

"_Tensais know everything, ne, Fuji? I can't believe our buchou is head over heals about Aihara-san! Saa, I wonder how he'll react when he hears it…"_

After classes Atobe and Yuki were in the library, so Atobe used this chance to ask her. He was standing in front of a book shelve and pretending to look through some books. Yuki was sitting at a table a few steps away.

"Ne, Aihara… Can I ask something?"

"Hm?" Yuki didn't raise her head from her report.

"It's not like it bothers me or anything… I was just wondering… What is your relationship with Tezuka?" he was awaiting the worst.

"Ah, that! He's my-" Atobe closed his eyes. _"Here it comes…"_

"-my cousin…" Yuki finished. Atobe opened his eyes and sweat dropped.

"Huh?" he turned around to Yuki.

"He is my cousin. Although we're not blood related…" Atobe's jaw was open and his eye was twitching. He turned back to the book shelve and hit his head against it. _"And I was worried over this? Should have thought that they're cousins… That just lifted a real load off my chest! Wait!"_ Atobe turned to her again.

"Not blood related?" he asked.

"Ah! My mother was adopted and she's not a real Tezuka family member but they kind of treated her well… But in theory we're cousins…" Atobe sighed in relief. He then smirked to himself. _"I guess I was really bothered by this…"_

"Atobe?"

"Hm?"

"Are you meeting up with Sa-chan today?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah, why?"

"Give her a hug from me, will you?" she said with a smile. Atobe widened his eyes.

"Eh, I will… _Anything for you… Yuki…_" he sat there observing her work with a smile on his face.

At the meantime in Seigaku…

Tezuka was giving off the impression during practice that he's ready to kill someone. The other regulars noticed that and kept their distance and tried not to anger him.

"Nya! Tezuka is scary today! What's wrong with him? Do you know Fujiko?" Fuji smirked tensaish.

"Saa, maybe it's because of Koyumi-san and Atobe…"

"What makes you think that, Fuji?" Oishi asked.

"Well… He was pissed after she agreed to go on a date with him and he's giving off the impression right now…"

"Do you think Tezuka-buchou likes her?" asked Momo. Fuji turned his look at him and smiled sadistically.

"What do you think?"

"Nya! If so, then Saya-chan should make him a bit happier!" at the same moment Sayaka walked in and headed towards Tezuka. Eiji dashed at her and was about to jump on her.

"Saya-chan!"

"Kikumaru!" Tezuka gave him a death glare. Eiji shrieked in fear and hid behind Fuji, who was smirking at the scene. Inui just came out with his notebook and mumbled something.

"Ii data… 87.85% chance that Tezuka really likes her…" Sayaka came up to Tezuka.

"What is it, Koyumi?"

"I want to ask for a favor…" Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"Hm?"

"Could you dismiss the girls for me after they finish their stamina training?" she asked politely.

"Why?"

"I have some business to attend to, so… please!" Sayaka put an innocent look on her face.

"Fine…" Tezuka sighed. Sayaka smiled in delight and was about to head off.

"Ne, Koyumi-san! What business would that be?" asked Fuji. Sayaka turned around.

"A date!" she dashed off. Leaving Tezuka twitching and boiling in anger because he knew with whom it was arranged. None other than Atobe Keigo! Fuji approached Tezuka.

"Saa, Tezuka, want to go spy a bit?" Tezuka glared at him and turned to leave.

"It's none of my business-"

"You do want to know what their relationship is, don't you?" Tezuka stopped and shrugged. Fuji smiled sadistically. "So you do… _This will be interesting… I wonder how he'll act when seeing them together…_"

After this they all went spying on Sayaka and Atobe. The group consisted of all the regulars including some of the girls. And poor Tezuka was dragged along (he did want to know)… When they hid behind some bushes, they saw Sayaka wearing daily clothes.

She looked very cute. She wore a purple skirt, she had a light pink pullover the collar was wider and it hung on her shoulders. Her hair was loose, with her upper hair tied up with a blue ribbon. She wore black knee tights and a pair of boots. Tezuka blushed when he saw her dressed like that. But then snapped out of it when he saw Atobe.

Atobe hugged her and she just giggled over it. Tezuka was ready to strangle him but was rather disappointed when he saw that she was laughing and having fun. They went into some café, after which the group of spies sighed in disappointment.

"Mou, now this makes me really curious! I want to know, nya!" whined Eiji. Fuji was currently looking at Tezuka who was leaning against a tree with his usual expression but Fuji knew that it was different and spotted a slight sign of irritation in his eyes. _"Saa, I wonder what the conversation is about…"_

Atobe was sitting in front of Sayaka. She was currently spinning her spoon around. Sayaka looked up at him.

"I'm glad that you're in Hyotei…" Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I can feel relieved that Yu-chan isn't alone and you're by her side… I really have to thank you, Keigo," as she said this Atobe smirked.

"Still… You're here again and you can watch her from afar, Sayaka…" Sayaka lowered her eyes.

"That's the problem… from afar…" Atobe looked at her.

"Sayaka, why did you come back?"

"Because of your words that you said half a year ago… They really made me think about what I really want to do and gave encouragement to come back. And for that… Thank you!" Atobe widened his eyes and then looked away.

"This will be even easier for me to beat you again…" he said. Sayaka twitched and smirked.

"We'll see, mole diva!" Atobe widened his eyes and pointed at her.

"Ah! She didn't!" Sayaka grinned.

"She did…" Atobe looked out the window again.

"I'll bury her…"

"You won't…"

"What makes you think that?" he glared at her.

"Weren't you jealous yesterday of Tezuka?" he twitched.

"I wasn't!"

"I wonder what your reaction will be if I tell you that he is her cousin…" Atobe sat straight to her and smirked.

"I already know!" Sayaka widened her eyes.

"Hou… So you've asked her?" Atobe twitched at her sarcasm. "I take that as a "yes"… _He must have been really bothered by it…_" Sayaka laughed to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"You must really like her, Keigo! Like REALLY like her…" she looked with an intensified look at him.

"We're just friends!"

"_He's hopeless…_ If you're not honest with your feelings it will be too late when you admit it to yourself… And when you do, it will be too late for you to make it clear to her…" Sayaka looked this time seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"I suggest you realize your feelings for her or she'll be out of your reach… _She might end up being "his" and this might turn out being a real mess. I don't want to see both of you hurt…_"

"Huh…" They talked for while and then decided to end their "date". They were outside and were about to part ways.

"I'll see you at the Kantou tournament then, Sayaka!"

"Eh! And give this to Yu-chan for me!" Sayaka hugged him and he did the same.

"I will!" Tezuka saw this and was depressed because he didn't expect Sayaka to do that to Atobe. _"She said she hated arrogant guys who act all high and mighty! And yet she's being nice to HIM! What's going on? Wait! Why am I being jealous?"_ he looked at the both of them smiling at each other. Tezuka became even more depressed and pissed. He then just couldn't take it anymore and walked away. Fuji noticed him leaving but wanted to see till the very end.

Sayaka took a few steps and then said: "Think about what I said about you liking Yu-chan! Take care, Keigo!" with that she left off.

"_I really don't want my best friend ending up being with that bastard! She would be better off with you, Keigo… I know because I know a side of you that no one else does… That you usually show to people you trust and consider important…"_

Tezuka was walking angry, depressed and irritated at the same moment. _"I can't believe I just got jealous! Why did I just get a feeling of strangling him when he touched her? Why am I being bothered by this?"_ he stopped looking with a dazed off look.

"…_Do I really like her? Well… she is attractive, strong, athletic, kind of smart… she doesn't stop surprising me, she has a nice personality, determined… cute smile- What the-?! Stop this, Kunimitsu! She's your classmate and you're supposed to be concentrating on leading your team to the Nationals! I can't let my guard down! Jeez! What's going on with me? Ever since she came, she knocks everything in my life out of balance… Why can't I stop thinking about her? I don't have time to think about this… The Kantou tournament is the most important right now…"_ flashback of what happened the day before the previous day. Tezuka twitched. _"I will crush that guy's team! Ahhh! And why am I thinking about THIS now?"_

Fuji and the others were walking discussing what they had seen previously.

"Nya, Fujiko! What do you think? Is Sayaka dating Atobe?" Fuji looked in thought.

"Saa… What do you think, Yumi-san?" Yumi blushed when he directed this to her.

"A-Ah… I have no idea! But they did seem friendly to each other…"

"Well, Atobe-san is quite popular but Sayaka-buchou hated guys like him… Ne, Te- Are? What happened to Tezuka-buchou?" he asked wile looking around.

"Saa… " said Fuji with his usual smirk while planning something for his jealous buchou. _"Let's see how he'll react tomorrow…"_

**Next chapter**

We turn a bit back to Seigaku and see how Tezuka acts towards the guys who came to gather some info on their team. The observers turn to Sayaka and Tezuka sends them death glares… Wah! Scary! Will he finally ask her what her relationship with Atobe is? How will he react? What school will they have to face in their first round of the Kantou tournament? The draw is supposed to refer to both: the girl's team and boy's team… This means they'll face the same school in their first round. Read and find out!

**Authors note**

I thought that this would be a bit shorter… But you know me! LOL Anyway, I hope this chapter was okay and could surprise some of you… If not, sorry! I'll try to do so next time! The next chapter will be mostly concentrated on Seigaku but afterwards Hyotei will come in! I will always warn you before I switch to the other story! The rest of the story will consist mainly out of these two stories and will be connected! So you will eventually get used to which part which character belongs to… So, yeah! I'll post as soon as possible! The next chapter might be a bit shorter (if I don't come up with anything else)… Be patient! Review, please! Bye!


	17. Chapter 16

**Authors note**

Hey ho! Thanks for the reviews! Thanks, demonsadist, for pointing out my spelling mistakes! I will take note of that and be careful not to make the same mistake… And nice guess with Saya-chan's cousin! Well… he was in the US but you will see a lot later in the story… (like a lot later!), so be patient! Sorry, that I didn't make the reunion more dramatic! I just wanted them to become friends as fast as possible and it is maybe because Yuki and Saya-chan understand each other perfectly well and Yuki is a person who doesn't like to listen to the reasons and she herself is bad at explaining her feelings and the reason for her action (note: the answer with Sakura trees, she stumbled upon the answer…).

I hope this clears it! Anyway, this chapter is about Seigaku and Tezuka's dilemma… And the next few chapters will be about Hyotei. I'm planning quite far, ne? Hehe… Let's see what happens in this chapter!

**Previous chapter**

Sayaka and Yuki finally met each other! When Sayaka finally spotted Atobe, it turned out that they know each other from the time when she was in the US (Atobe was on holiday that time). They played tennis quite often and became friends. They called each other by their first name and Tezuka got the impression that they're close. Tezuka got even more pissed when Atobe asked Sayaka on a date.

On the other side Atobe got jealous over Tezuka when he touched Yuki after which he pulled her away. Sayaka got the picture of what was going on between them. After this Yuki and Sayaka were talking when Kai (that bastard!) came in and complimented Yuki. She blushed and was nervous. After this Sayaka stated to her that she's in love with him and Yuki didn't deny it…

During the next day Atobe finally found out about Yuki's and Tezuka's relationship and it turned out that he's her cousin! In Seigaku though the other regulars were getting positive that Tezuka has a crush on Sayaka. They went spying on her because she had some "business" to attend to. A date with Atobe! After this Tezuka walked away depressed, angry and super frustrated because he couldn't take it in seeing them together… (poor guy)

Anyway, the next day is here! How will Tezuka react? Will the regulars survive this? What happens during the week before the Katou tournament starts? Who will they have to face in their first round? Let's see! Yay! (wow! This was a long summary! Nya!)

**Chapter 16**

**Lately freaking out… Pressure**

After Tezuka had witnessed (spied on) Sayaka's date with Atobe he was so much more pissed than ever. During classes he was mostly bothered by what he saw the previous day and didn't care what the teacher said. After this came the tennis practice. The coach decided that the girls should practice with the boys for today. When Sayaka came in, she didn't get any warm greeting form the usual cat-like creature.

"Ne, Eiji-senpai! You always jump on Sayaka-buchou, when you see her… Why are you hiding behind Fuji-senpai?" Momo looked at the red haired boy who was shrugging behind Fuji.

"I'm too afraid of Tezuka to go near her!"

"Why?" Eiji pointed at their stoic buchou who was giving Eiji a super intensive death glare along with the "sit and don't dare touch her" look. Momo sweat dropped. Fuji smirked in his usual manner. Inui walked up and explained what they are going to do today. They were supposed to play a one on one 5 rally match, where one side should attack and the other defends.

"And if one of you loses, you'll have to drink my newest and improved "super mega ultra remix Inui silver juice"…" Everyone just sweat dropped and some had purple faces on as they looked at the grayish/yellow bubbling liquid. _"I can't afford to lose!_" was what all the regulars thought. Sayaka moved away a few steps and ended up waiting for her turn.

Sayaka was standing next to Tezuka and observing some matches. Some random non regular came up to Sayaka and was supposed to tell her something from the coach. Tezuka noticed that and gave the poor boy the "get lost" death glare and started twitching. The other regulars who were standing not far from them stepped quite a distance away in fear. _"Scary!!!"_ Sayaka just glanced at him and sweat dropped not getting his reaction but had a slight guess about it.

It was Sayaka's turn to play against Momo. The both of them walked towards the court.

"Ne, Momoshiro-kun! Still up for the bet? If you win you can ask anything… But if you lose, you'll drink 3 glasses of THAT!" Sayaka said adding a slight sarcasm and pointing at Inui's jar. Momo sweat dropped at her after which he felt daggers being thrown at his back. He shrugged and looked slowly back. He shrieked in fear when he saw Tezuka being surrounded by a mass of evil cloud.

"_This is too scary! I'd better lose this one or I'll end up dead! Wait! I'll be dead any way but it's better to drink Inui-senpai's juice than have a taste of hell from Tezuka-buchou!" _

And Sayaka easily won this one. Momoshiro just sighed and went back to his place, when Inui popped out with 3 glasses filled with the grayish/yellow liquid. Momo gulped and drank all of them and ran straight to the wash basins after which he was knocked out. It was finally Tezuka's turn and he had to play against Fuji. They approached the net and Fuji smirked tensaish.

"Why not end your dilemma, Tezuka? And ask her already?"

"Hm?"

"Jeez… I can't believe I would ever see our buchou act like this over a girl! You're jealousy is scaring people…" Tezuka sweat dropped and had a disturbed look on his face as he turned around and got ready to serve. _"Don't let your guard down!"_ he said to himself. Fuji smirked again and Tezuka totally let it get to him and couldn't win this one. When the 5 rallies were over Fuji hit the ball over to his side. As it was flying to Tezuka's side Fuji turned his look to Sayaka.

"Maybe I should ask her on a date! She did go out with Atobe!" Tezuka twitched when he heard him say that and hit the ball towards his face. It hit Fuji and he fell to the ground. His nose was bleeding. Yumi rushed to him.

"Are you okay, Fuji-san?" Fuji sat up and held his bleeding nose while looking towards the walking away Tezuka.

"Eh! I'm fine! _I guess Koyumi-san has a strong influence on him… This may even turn out a bit more serious than I thought! But seeing THE Tezuka Kinimitsu act like that is quite amusing… I wonder how the other pair is doing… Seeing this is quite interesting, ne, Oshitari?_" he smirked.

Tezuka was walking out of the court when Inui handed his juice to him. Tezuka looked at it with repulsion but then drank it anyway. Sayaka looked at him carefully because she wanted to see what his reaction might be. But… nothing. Tezuka just walked off to the wash basins.

"Nya! Tezuka is really scary!" said Eiji. Sayaka smirked at that and remembered that she had to pass some information onto him what Yuki had previously wanted her to tell him. So she went in his direction.

Tezuka was coughing because of the disgusting Inui juice_. "Damn him!"_ He drank some water and then took off his glasses and washed his face. He looked a bit in the emptiness.

"_Maybe Fuji is right… I am being jealous. Maybe I do like her like more than just a classmate and friend- Tch! Impossible! But then why do I get irritated every time she's being touched by others, even Kikumaru, although I know his habit of jumping onto people… Still… That pisses me off! I guess I'm being too obvious in front of others…"_ Tezuka took his towel and started wiping his face. At the same moment Sayaka was standing at his left side with widened eyes and blushing. _"He looks so much better without glasses!"_ Tezuka noticed her and turned his look at her.

"What?" Sayaka slapped herself mentally. _"Snap out of it, Sayaka!"_ She took a few steps.

"Ah, I just remembered that I have something to tell you!"

"And that would be…"

"Yuki told me to tell you that she will come sometime to visit…" Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"Visit where?"

"Jeez! You and your parents! You ARE cousins!" Tezuka looked surprised that Sayaka knew about this.

"How do you know about this?"

"Well… when we were in Junior High she mentioned that she had no siblings but said that she had a cousin, who is stoic, always serious and boring… And she said that he played tennis and attended Seigaku…" she finished. Tezuka twitched slightly but ignored it.

"I see…" Sayaka at the meantime leaned on the wall that separated the other side of wash basins and looked at him with a smile putting her chin on her hand. Tezuka sweat dropped and had a disturbed look.

"What?"

"Nothing… I just thought that you look even better without your glasses!" Tezuka blushed all over his face. Sayaka kept on looking_. "And this leaves me to see him smile!"_ She gave a final smile to him and was about to walk off. _"Fuji's right! I should ask her…"_ Tezuka grabbed her wrist. She stopped and turned around.

"Is something wrong, Tezuka?"

"What is your relationship with Atobe?" Sayaka widened her eyes but then smiled.

"This is unusual… Why? Were you jealous?" Tezuka twitched and bushed at the same time but then looked away.

"Don't get me wrong… It would just be a problem when we would have to face Hyotei! If you're going out with him it would be hard for you to play seriously against him!" Sayaka widened her eyes again.

"_He was- That will be even easier for me to keep that guy away…_ I'm not that weak, you know! When there is a strong opponent and I have decided to beat him, I wouldn't even care if it were my boyfriend. I'd still play with all I've got!" Tezuka was surprised by her reply. Sayaka smirked.

"Jeez… But to assume that I'm dating that pompous diva… We're friends and we're not dating if that's what you thought! He's arrogant and all but a good person when you get to know him… Besides, he's not my type…" Tezuka widened his eyes.

"Then why do you call each other by your first names?" Sayaka sighed.

"Because we got used to it since we were in the US…"

"Huh…" Tezuka felt relieved and finally could breathe properly. Sayaka smiled at him and turned to leave.

"I'll see you later then!" with that she left off smirking to herself.

"Huh…" Tezuka turned back to his doing and put his glasses on. He heard some noise behind him. He sighed.

"Neglecting your practice, huh?" the culprits fell from their hideout. It was Eiji, Momo, Fuji and some of the girls. They shrugged.

"20 laps around the courts! Now!" Tezuka barked and they ran off in fear.

"Nya! And I thought Saya-chan calmed him down! But he's as scary as ever! Fujiko, stop smiling!" Eiji whined, while Fuji was smiling with satisfaction.

"Calm down, Eiji! He did seem relieved when he heard the news from her… Weren't you also curious about her relationship with Atobe?"

"Well, yeah! How did you know that Tezuka-buchou would ask her after he played against you?" Fuji just smirked sadistically, which gave Momo the creeps.

"_Tensais know everything… Saa, let's see what Koyumi-san has in mind concerning Tezuka…"_

And the next week came… Tezuka finally got over his dilemma and could be calm for the time being. Or was it too good to be true? Well… on the first day of the week Seigaku was filled with data gatherers from other schools, so Tezuka had another problem coming.

The girls were again put to practice with the boys, so the spies were loathing mostly were Sayaka was.

"There are a lot more of them than last year, ne, Fuji?" asked Oishi looking around.

"Ah! And a certain someone is the reason for the increase in visitors this year…" said Fuji looking towards Sayaka, who had just ended her practice match. Mostly the boys were around the court and observing her. The other regulars turned their look when they heard some "Whoa's!" and "Ahh's!" coming from her direction. Sayaka was drinking some water and then poured a bit on her face, after which she put her hand on her hair. The onlookers were practically drooling over her.

"She really attracts attention…" said Fuji smirking.

"She's seriously hot!" said Momo.

"I wouldn't say that…" said Fuji turning to him.

"Huh? Why?" Fuji pointed towards the boiling in anger Tezuka, who was holding bottle of water which he was currently drinking. Momo shrieked and hid behind Fuji. Sayaka left the court and some boys from another school approached her.

"Ne, Koyumi-san, want to accompany us to the land of eternal beauty?" Sayaka sweat dropped. Tezuka couldn't take it anymore. _"Tch!"_ He crushed the bottle and went their direction. The other regulars made quite a distance and observed it from afar.

"Emm…" Sayaka stumbled. The boys were looking at her while one of them reached out his hand. Tezuka smashed his hand against the fence, which scared them.

"Go there alone!" he glared at them while giving the "go and die" look. The boys scattered in fear. Sayaka widened her eyes and was surprised by his sudden action. The onlookers were as shocked as her. Tezuka looked around and noticed the strange looks being sent towards him. He finally realized what he did and just walked away blushing all over his face and cursing himself because he had never acted like this before in his life. Fuji stood there with his eyes open. _"This was rather surprising…"_

Tezuka was at the wash basins washing his face. "_What was that just now? I can't believe I let my anger out in front of everyone! What's going on with me? Every time I see her talking to other guys I get pissed and can't control myself! Why?"_ he sighed and looked up to the sky. _"I really like her, huh?"_ He sighed again but this time with a dazed off look and smiling to himself.

On the next day Tezuka and Oishi went for the Kantou tournament draw, where they had to distinguish which school they will face in their first round. The girls will have to play against the same school so Sayaka had no point in going. As they were sitting in the hall Tezuka looked around and spotted a certain brown haired boy: Tsudeyoshi Kai, who was picking the draw. They had picked number 11. As he was passing Tezuka he smirked at him. Tezuka just ignored it.

After a few schools it was Seigaku's turn. Tezuka came up and picked a paper. He took it out and looked at it for split second with a surprised look. He had drawn number… 12. The others looked at the board and were surprised and others sighed because they had wanted to face them. Kai smirked and was excited because they were the ones to face Seigaku in their first round…

Tezuka went back to his seat. "_Kur__ōdo High, huh?__ Of all schools… I wonder how Koyumi will react…" _After this had ended Tezuka and Oishi just left the building but were stopped by Kai.

"Ne, who would have thought that we would meet so fast! Ma, this will spare me the waiting in beating you, Tezuka!" he pointed at him.

"Don't you mean this will spare you the fear of waiting for the result?" Kai smirked. Oishi looked at Tezuka a bit surprised.

"Hou… Don't forget I have a bet with Sayaka, which involves me beating you!" Tezuka twitched. Kai was about to pass him, when he stopped and put his hand on Tezuka's shoulder and leaned closer to his ear.

"I will take her from you, Tezuka…" he then left with a smirk. Tezuka stood there boiling in anger. _"Tch! I'll crush him!"_ Oishi was about to say something but Tezuka cut him off.

"Let's go, Oishi!"

"Tezuka! _I wonder what he meant by "a bet that involves me beating you"?_"

After this they came back to school, where the other regulars finished their training and were dead beat (Tezuka left his team in Sayaka's care and she took the privilege in making it like hell for them along with the girls).

"She's even scarier than Tezuka!" whined Eiji, who was lying on the ground breathing heavily. Oishi sweat dropped at the scene. Sayaka turned to Tezuka.

"How was it? Who are we facing?" she asked.

"Ah…" he stumbled a bit. " In our first round we're playing against…Kurōdo High..." Sayaka widened her eyes and lowered her head. Tezuka looked at her with a slightly flushed look.

"Koyu-" Sayaka sighed as she put her hand on her forehead.

"Jeez… Of all schools! I never thought that I will have to face them so soon…" Sayaka turned towards the girls. "Now get your asses up! Put these on and start running!" she threw ankle weights to them.

"Ah! These are even heavier! Sayaka-bu- " started Rika but was stopped by her "stop whining and run" look. Rika put them on and got up.

"Ano… How many laps should we run, buchou?" asked Yori. Sayaka crossed her arms and said with a serious look.

"You will stop when I feel like it!" the girls shrieked.

"WHAAATT! _She's planning on killing us!_" Tezuka sweat dropped.

"Don't go too far… The tournament starts next week!" Sayaka didn't look at him.

"I know… That's why I'm pushing them now… We don't have much time. They will have to bare this for a few days…" She still observed the girls running. Tezuka sighed. _"I guess she knows what she's doing… It was her previous team."_

On the next day Sayaka still had the girls train their stamina but dismissed them a bit faster. When Tezuka had finished his practice he was passing one of the courts, where he noticed someone still being there. Sayaka hit some sort of shot that looked like a smash but the ball changed its angle and flew straight into the air when it bounced from the ground. He was surprised by that shot. But he noticed that it wasn't perfect. Sayaka was spinning the racket in her hand in order to remember the swing.

"Tch! Still not it! It's not perfect yet…" Tezuka approached her.

"Finishing your third dance?" Sayaka turned to him.

"Tezuka? Do you need something?" she turned around and went to pick a ball.

"Nothing…" Sayaka threw the ball into the air.

"A…so…" she served it but wasn't in. She gritted her teeth. Tezuka noticed her disturbance.

"So even the captain is feeling pressured, huh?" He took a few steps towards her.

"Not really…"Sayaka smirked and was about to pass him wiping her sweat with her wrist band from her forehead, when he grabbed that hand.

"Then why are you trembling?" Sayaka widened her eyes. Tezuka let go of her and sighed. "Are you afraid to face your previous school that much that you train yourself after practice?"

"It's not that… There are some things that I don't want to remember. _I hope not to meet "that man" again…_"

"Is it because of Tsudeyoshi?" Sayaka sighed.

"Since I'm facing him in mixed doubles, I have to perfect my moves because I know how he plays and he knows how I play-"

"But you're not alone to face him! This is doubles and he'll have to face us both!" Sayaka widened her eyes and smiled.

"You're right! It is doubles! But don't you dare lose in singles or I'll have to-"

"I won't ! Don't worry, Koyumi…" he was about to leave, when Sayaka stopped him with a final question with a light smile on her face.

"Ne, Tezuka? Do you know the basic doubles formations?"

"Hm? Yeah, why?"

"Why not we try some?"

"Like what?" Sayaka smiled even wider.

"Like… the Australian formation?" Tezuka widened his eyes and slowly got the picture what she was leading to.

During the rest of the days of the week all the regulars were busy with their practice. The girls finally had their stamina training over but another hell started for them… They had to work on their smashes with wrist weights. Sayaka really was planning in bringing everything out before the week ends.

As for her, she herself trained after practice and tried to perfect her move as well as talked some things over with Tezuka about the basic form of the Australian formation (Tezuka did see it up close quite often). They didn't have to practice it because they trusted each others skill. But they had to be clear with some things.

So after this week had ended the week of the Kantou tournament had come. All the regulars were gathered at the courts (even the girls). Sayaka was about to leave with her team for the other block, when she spotted Kai's team coming towards them and he was smirking even wider when he saw Sayaka.

"So, Sayaka… Here to wish me good luck?" he leaned to her.

"Like hell I will! I just wish… you'd turn into a frog!" Kai widened his eyes and took her chin as he leaned even closer to her. Tezuka twitched at that.

"And then my princess would kiss me and turn me back into a prince, ne?" Sayaka boiled in anger as she pushed him away. Tezuka grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Kai widened his eyes and was kind of pissed at that. Tezuka just gave him a death glare. Sayaka was a bit confused, when she realized that Tezuka was holding her by her shoulders. The other regulars had their jaws open and couldn't believe the scene in front of them.

After a few minutes of a mental showdown Kai decided to head off. Sayaka freed herself from Tezuka's grasp. She blushed all over her face but didn't look up at him.

"Good luck, Tezuka. Although I know you'll beat him anyway…" she mumbled and left to her team. Tezuka stood there for a while when he finally realized what he did and blushed all over his face. _"Jeez! Why can't I just keep a clear mind for once?"_ he sighed. _"Still… It felt kind of good while holding her so close… Snap out of it! It's not the time to be thinking about this!"_ he turned to his still shocked team and set off to leave for their match.

Sayaka was currently walking towards her team blushing in all shades of red. _"What the hell was that! Why did I just blush? I thought it would be better if Tezuka made that bastard mad but why am I having such a reaction? Ahhh! It's not the time to be thinking about this!"_ She reached her team and they went to their court, where the match was about to start.

The Seigaku girl's team was standing at the net and in front of them were their opponents.

"I see we meet at the very beginning, Sayaka!" said Misaki smirking at her.

"Ah! I will have the pleasure in kicking you out of the tournament at the very start…" Misaki twitched after this and Sayaka was smirking. _"Saa, I wonder if the boys are playing nice…"_

The Seigaku boy's team was also standing at the net for the introduction and their opponent was right in front. Kai smirked at Tezuka.

"She will be mine, Tezuka!" Tezuka glared at him.

"She's not an object that you can posses! _I will definitely beat him and not let him take her away!"_ The announcer started his speech.

**_"And we will begin our first match of the Kantou Tournament! Seishun Gakuen against Kurōdo High!"_**

"_I will definitely crush them!"_ both Sayaka and Tezuka were burning in determination to beat their opponent, as the first round had finally begun…

**Next chapter**

We leave this story for a while and see how the Hyotei story is doing… It is a week before the Kantou tournament in tennis begins and a bit less when Yuki starts hers. What happens during this week? Yuki and Atobe still have to finish their report! Yuki rushes every time after practice to someplace. Atobe gets suspicious and jealousy boils inside. He slowly starts admitting his feelings towards Yuki. Whaahh! Atobe gets a fever! How's that? What happens when Atobe finally admits what he thinks of Yuki? Read and find out!

**Authors note**

Sorry that this was short! I wanted to concentrate for now on the Hyotei development because as you can see it goes a bit faster and I know that you might be boiling in excitement on how is this going to end… And I say: it won't! Haha! It's only the beginning of the actual sufferings. The next few chapters will be only about Hyotei, so be prepared with some napkins (I'm really warning you… this will be serious. Don't worry, no one dies!). Please note out my mistakes if there are any! Thanks! Review! See you, next time!


	18. Chapter 17

**Authors note**

Hi! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! :D Sorry, that I'm leaving the most interesting part in Seigaku for Hyotei… I have no choice but to do so. Believe me this will be even more interesting, when we go back to Seigaku! Anyway, I know I update pretty fast at the moment! It's because I have some free time on my hands before exams start and I'm using it for this… After a few chapters I won't be able to update as fast as this for 2 or 3 weeks or so… So just enjoy the story for the time being! And we head back to Hyotei and see how Atobe is hanging on! Kyaa! Let's start!

**Previous chapter (chapter 15)**

Yuki and Sayaka had finally met… Atobe had also met Sayaka before and they started off with calling each other by their first names, which made a certain stoic buchou of Seigaku jealous and in the previous chapter he finally got over it… Anyway, Atobe was boiling in anger and jealousy because he wanted to know what Yuki's and Tezuka's relationship was. He was finally persuaded by Oshitari in asking her. And it turned out that the both of them were cousins. Atobe hit his head against the book shelve (hehe… Sayaka was right about the part "…he'll bang his head against a wall…").

Atobe was finally relieved. On the same day he went on a "date" with Sayaka, where she told him to be honest with his feelings towards Yuki. And we come back to the next day after this! What happens when Atobe starts thinking about what Sayaka had said to him? What happens during the week before the Kantou tournament starts? Saa, let's see!

**Chapter 17**

**Ever since… listen to your heart **

After Atobe's date with Sayaka it was the next day and the last day of the week. Atobe was walking in the school hallway towards his class, when he spotted Yuki walking in front of him.

"Aihara!" he sped up a bit and reached her side. Yuki turned around pointing a smile towards him.

"Atobe! Good morning!" Atobe smirked lightly.

"Good morning…"

"How was your "date" with Sa-chan yesterday?" Atobe raised an eyebrow. But then ignored it.

"Eh, it was fine! _Sayaka must've told her…_"

"Talked about anything special?"

"No… Just you blabbed to her about the "mole diva" part!" Yuki shrugged and made an apologizing look and couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry! It just slipped! I didn't mean to-" Atobe gave an arrogant smirk and raised his head.

"Of all people! She won't stop teasing me with that after this… Jeez! Whatever…"

"Sorry…"Yuki winked at him with an innocent smile. Atobe blushed and smirked. _"And this is why I can't stay mad at her… Her smile is just enough- Snap out of it!" _he slapped himself mentally.

"Hai…Hai…"

"Did Sa-chan mention anything to me?" Atobe turned to her again.

"Not really… Only-" he hugged her. Oshitari and Mukahi were behind a corner observing the scene and dropped their jaws open. "-she wanted me to give you this…" He pulled her away and smiled at her. Yuki was confused for a second but then started laughing.

"That's just like her! Thanks, Atobe!" He still looked at her with the same dazed off eyes and a light smile.

"No problem!" Yuki remembered something and had to dash off before him. Atobe stood there for a while smirking to himself. _"I'd really do anything for her, huh? Her hair… It's so soft and smells nice…"_ flashback of the previous day.

"_You should be honest with your feelings… When you admit it to yourself it will be too late for you to make it clear to her…"_ Atobe thought about it for a while. _"I guess I should think about it… I do like her but I still don't get what are these feelings I have for her… I wonder what Sayaka meant by "it will be too late"…"_

At the meantime Oshitari was pulling Mukahi away from the scene.

"Oi! Yuushi! What the hell was that? Was that really Atobe just now or was it just a copy-cat?" Oshitari just smirked.

"It was the one and only Atobe!"

"Huh? I didn't know Atobe could make a face like that…" Oshitari just smiled at him sadistically, which gave him the creeps.

"Then you haven't seen the slightest bit of the REAL Atobe Keigo… _Now how will he act from now on? This is really interesting…"_

After classes Atobe and Yuki had some free time on their hands, so they decided to head to the library to put their work together and decide upon how they will end their whole report. It went quite fast because they mostly agreed to things. When Yuki was reading through the biography part she noticed some info missing. She took the chair and put it next to a book shelve.

"Oi! Aihara! What's wrong?" Atobe followed her with his eyes and approached her when she got on the chair and was looking for a book.

"There is something missing and I need a book for this…" she reached a bit higher but couldn't get it. Atobe sighed.

"I could get that for you, don't push yourself!" Yuki didn't listen to him.

"I can get it! Don't worry!" she put one of her legs on the backboard of the chair and lifted herself to the book. Atobe just sighed. _"Jeez… She's stubborn!"_ Yuki finally got the book but lost balance and started falling. When Atobe could finally realize what was happening, Yuki fell right on him. The both of them collided on the ground.

"Ouch! That hurt… Are you okay, Atobe?" Atobe widened his eyes when he saw that Yuki was on top of him.

"A-Ah… I'm fi-"Yuki was trying to get up, when she noticed the book lying behind Atobe's head. She reached for it and it resulted in her hair hanging right in front of Atobe and her chest in front of his nose. Atobe widened his eyes even more and was blushing in all shades of red. Yuki finally sat up properly and Atobe did the same still blushing.

"Sorry! I used you again to break my fall! I swear it wasn't on purpose!" Atobe snapped out of it. And was a bit angry at her.

"Jeez! You should be careful! What if you had fallen and hurt yourself? You have a tournament on hand! Tch!" He got up slightly irritated. Yuki did the same. She was a bit surprised by his reaction. _"He really cares for me…"_

"Atobe…" He turned around ready to scold her again.

"What?" As he turned to her he noticed a smile on her face which made his stomach turn upside down.

"Thanks for worrying about me! I'm lucky to have a friend like you here!" she smiled at him again. Atobe just widened his eyes and blushed again.

"E-Eh! _I'm the lucky one to have you…_ Let's continue, Aihara!" he said and they proceeded with their work. During the time Atobe couldn't concentrate properly and was thinking about what happened a while ago: Yuki falling onto him! They finished their work after a while and were heading home.

"I'll see you next week then! Bye!" said Yuki and dashed off. Atobe stood there for a while but then hung his head and sighed. _"Next week, huh? I won't see her during the weekend- Aaahhh! Why am I sulking?"_ he sighed again. _"It seems that Sayaka was right… I do like her but it is something more than that…"_

During the second day of the weekend Atobe was lurking around the house sulking and growling. _"Ahhh! What's wrong with me?"_ he sat in the chair. _"I can't even concentrate on my essay! Jeez!"_ At the same moment his mother came up to him and hugged him, putting his head against her chest and petting it so, that his hair was all messy.

"Mother… Do you need something?" he asked with an irritated voice and twitching.

"Why are you so grumpy, Kei-chan? Mou, you could show some love to your mother!" Atobe twitched even more.

"I'm not in the mood today…" His mom let him go and grinned evilly.

"Why not ask Yuki-chan over? She might make that grumpy face of yours disappear!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he twitched even more.

"Well… ever since you're around her you have "that look" on your face!" Atobe didn't even look at her.

"What look?" his mother leaned to his ear.

"The look, that clearly says that you're in love with her!" Atobe blushed and had a disturbed look. His mother dashed off with a wide grin before he could kill her.

"Mother! _Jeez! What is she thinking? "In love"? Impossible!"_ His mother laughed evilly from the other room. _"Don't deny your feelings, Keigo! You love her and I can see that! You always have the look on your face that says that you'll do anything for her… I would really want her to be my daughter in law!"_ she grins to herself. _"They would make such a cute couple!!! Kyaaa!"_ she dashed away squealing.

At the same moment Atobe sweat dropped at his mother's strange behavior. He sighed. _"Jeez… I really can't help but think about Yuki! I really want to see her!"_ flashback of what happened the previous day: Yuki falling onto him. SNAP. _"Mou! I can't take it anymore! Maybe I should just call her out- No! I can't possibly ask her on a date!"_ he sighed and was thinking of a reason to call her, when he was struck by enlightenment. _"Jeez! I'm so stupid! I AM her classmate!"_ he took his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hai?" he heard a voice at the other end and couldn't help bet get nervous.

"A-Ah, this is Atobe!"

"Atobe! What is it? Missed me already?" Atobe blushed. _"Geh! You have no idea…"_ He regained his composure.

"I was calling to ask you a favor…"

"A favor?"

"Yeah, the problem is I can't get an idea of what to write my essay about and I just wondered if you would want to go have some coffee or something… Maybe that would give me some idea-"

"Sure! Why not! When? Now?" Atobe didn't expect such a fast agreement.

"That would be great! I'll pick you up then!" they hung up and Atobe sighed towards his stupidity. _"I'm so pathetic! Why am I trembling over a girl? Jeez! She really drives me crazy! Ever since I met her, my daily life has never been the same… But that's what makes life interesting!" _

After a while Atobe picked up Yuki with his car. They went to a café that Atobe preferred. As she had expected it was luxurious. And she just sweat dropped at his choice but then ignored it. Yuki was sitting in front of him. Atobe blushed a few times, when he noticed that she looked great in her daily clothes.

She wore a light green blouse and a black skirt with knee tights. Her hair was arranged as usual. But that was exactly what he mostly liked about her. She put her elbow on the table and put her chin on her hand smiling towards him.

"So… having problems with your essay?" Atobe sighed.

"Ah… I just can't think of anything to put in it! I just didn't like the book so much that I could write anything…" Yuki looked out the window.

"Hou…" She gave a little thought to this. Atobe looked at her with a smirk and a dazed off look.

"See? Even you can't-"

"Ne, why not write about what you think of the ending of the book and criticize some things?" Atobe widened his eyes. Yuki turned to him.

"If I remember correctly, you didn't like the ending and you could write an ending of your own in the essay and write your opinion of the story!" Atobe was surprised by her reply.

"But aren't I supposed to write about the influence-"

"That's the same! If you write your opinion, mention that it didn't influence the modern people and give reasons to that statement! I think you can manage that!" Atobe laughed to himself. _"She never stops surprising me…"_

"You really know a way out of everything, Aihara! Thanks for the advice! _Now I really don't regret I called her out… Just seeing her calms me down and gives me strength to overcome anything…_" They sat there for quite a while. It was getting dark and they decided to head home. When they came out, Yuki looked at the sky and then turned to Atobe.

"Ne, do you still have time?"

"Eh? Yeah! Why?" Yuki grabbed his hand and pulled him towards some park with a hill. Atobe was surprised by her action.

"Where are we going?" Yuki just grinned at him.

"I want you to see something!"

"Huh…"

As they finally reached the top, Yuki let his hand and blocked his view.

"Ne, could you close your eyes?" she said. Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Yuki just grinned.

"Please! This way it's more interesting!" Atobe smirked and did as she said. Yuki took his hand and led the way. Atobe had butterflies in his stomach as he felt her hand holding his. They stopped and Yuki stood next to him.

"Open your eyes, Atobe!" He slowly opened them and saw so many lights down the hill. Those were the lights of the town. They looked like stars, which reflected the night sky. He widened his eyes and smiled to himself.

"It's beautiful, ne?"

"Eh…" Yuki grinned and looked at the sky.

"But the most beautiful thing is that! Look up at the sky!" Atobe looked up and was really smirking to himself.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I don't know… I just felt like it! The stars are really shining bright tonight… Looks really beautiful!" Atobe looked at her with a dazed off look.

"Eh… really… beautiful…" he then turned his look at the stars and pictured her in front of him. _"The only star that shines brighter than any else is you… Yuki…"_

After this came the next week… It was the week before the Kantou tournament and Yuki had her first round on the second day of the week. So during Monday she was busy with her practice. After it ended Atobe wanted to talk to her but she dashed off.

"Sorry! I have some things to attend to! See you, Atobe!" Atobe was left a bit shocked. He started sulking and wondered where she left. During the practice he was sighing all the time and Oshitari noticed his depressed state.

"What's wrong, Atobe? You're not being your usual self! Did something happen between you and Aihara-san?" Atobe twitched.

"Why do you always assume that my change in mood has to do with Aihara?" Oshitari smirked tensaish.

"Because it usually is…" Atobe sweat dropped and knew that he couldn't hide a thing from the tensai.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to her today…" mumbled Atobe.

"Hou… So you're sulking over this? I see… Didn't you catch her after practice?"

"I tried but she said she had something else to do and ran off…" Oshitari widened his eyes.

"Hmm… Something else, huh? What if she went on a date?" Atobe twitched and had shock at the same time. He jumped up in anger.

"That would never happen! And I won't let it happen!" Oshitari sweat dropped.

"What if she has someone she likes? Whatever… You won't listen to me anyway… If she had a smile on her face when she ran off, consider it that she was going on a date with someone… See, ya!" Oshitari left off. _"Saa, what will you do now, Atobe? Will you confess to her or not?" _Atobe stood there shocked and then walked off twitching.

"Tch! Like hell she went on a date!" he stopped. _"But she did have a smile on her face… What if he's right?"_ he gritted his teeth. _"If so, I'll burn that guy! I won't let my Yuki be touched by anyone- Ahhh! What's wrong with me? I don't know if this is true and become pissed by it! Maybe she had other business… How should I know?"_ he sighed and leaned on some random wall. _"My Yuki, huh? Jeez… I should think about this…"_

The next day came and Yuki had her first round of the Kantou tournament. She obviously wasn't at school and Atobe couldn't help but find an opportunity to ditch classes and head to where she was. He made it in time to see her play the last game. Hyotei was leading 2 to 1 and the next game was about to start. Yuki spotted Atobe sitting in the audience. She waved at him and smiled widely. Atobe smirked and just observed her game.

Hyotei won the game and proceeded to the second round… When it ended Atobe waited for her to come out. And when she did, he approached her.

"That was a nice game, Aihara!"

"Ah! Thanks! Aren't you supposed to be at practice?"

"I have some time before it starts! Want to have some coffee?" Yuki looked at her watch and shrieked.

"Sorry! I have to go! I have something to attend to! Sorry, Atobe!" with that she dashed off. Atobe stood there in shock and now he was really wondering where she went. Something like jealousy boiled up inside. _"This isn't happening…"_

The next day came and Yuki was at school! Oh, the joy for Atobe! He finally could spend time with her. After classes Atobe came up to her because he had to ask her something.

"Ne, Aihara? Do you have time today after practice?" Yuki looked up at him.

"Yeah! Why?"

"Huh… My mother keeps on bugging me to ask you to come over! So would you save me from this misery for once? She really wants to see you, for some reason… _I would also want you to come, though!_" Yuki giggled.

"Sure! I'll come over! My mother wanted to pass something on her anyway… So could we stop by my house when I grab it and then head off?" Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Eh… No problem! I'll wait for you then!" with that the both of them headed off to their own practice. _"So today she's all mine!"_

When their practice ended Atobe as promised waited for her and they drove off to Yuki's house. She took what she needed and they reached Atobe's house. Yuki just entered the door when she was attacked by the killer hug.

"YUKI-CHAN! I'm so glad to see you!" she rubbed her cheek against hers.

"E-Eh… I'm glad too!" Yuki was reaching her hand for Atobe to help her as she was choking. Atobe sighed.

"Mother…" She let Yuki go and she could finally breathe.

"Sorry, dear! You're just so cute! I can't help but hug you!" Yuki sweat dropped.

"Huh…" she handed her some sort of album.

"My mother wanted you to have this!" Atobe's mom took it and opened it. She smiled to herself.

"Say thank you from me, will you?"

"I will, oba- Yumiko-san!"

"Ne, want to look at when me and your mother were young?" Atobe twitched because he wanted to spend time with her.

"Sure! I would love to!" The both of them sat in the living room on the couch and were observing the pictures. Atobe was sitting in the chair right in front of them and had an irritated look. His mom and Yuki laughed over some things and Atobe raised his eyes a few times from his book to catch a glimpse of Yuki's smile. Atobe's mom noticed that and couldn't help but grin at him.

When they finished the album, Atobe offered to go upstairs and have some tea there.

"I'll make tea for you!" said Atobe's mom. Yuki stood up.

"Let me help, Yumiko-san!"

"You don't have to-"

"I always help my mother! At least let me carry it!" Atobe's mom smiled and agreed to her offer. "_She would really be a great daughter in law! She's too cute!"_ Atobe went upstairs at the meantime. When he was waiting, he couldn't take it anymore and went to look for Yuki. He was in the hallway, when he saw her coming with a server and tea on it. _"Jeez… She didn't have to carry it!"_

As she was close enough to him, Atobe's dog came out of nowhere and ran around Yuki's legs. He knocked her down and she lost balance. She fell straight at Atobe and poured the hot tea all over his chest. He caught her and was twitching in pain.

"Are you okay, Aihara?" she looked up at him and noticed his expression.

"E-Eh…" she slowly pulled away and noticed his shirt wet. "You're burned! You have to take care of it!"

"I'm fine-" Yuki grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his room. She ordered him to sit on the bed. She looked for some sort of ethanol and cloth.

"I told you, I'm fine!" Yuki sat next to him.

"Shut up and take off your shirt!" Atobe was shocked and sweat dropped.

"Huh?"

"I said take off your shirt! We need to tend to those burns or they'll leave bruises!" She looked a bit angrier.

"I told you, I don't need treatment!" Yuki grabbed his shirt and pushed him on the bed and got on top of him.

"Jeez! You're stubborn! I'll do it myself then!" Atobe blushed all over his face and tried to get her off.

"Wai- Stop! You don't have to!" But it was too late… Yuki unbuttoned his shirt and put the cloth to his burns. Atobe shrieked in pain but then felt the same gentle breath on his chest. Yuki blew on his burn, so that it wouldn't hurt. Atobe blushed even more and felt too weak to fight against this. She continued to tend to his burns and Atobe just lied there not knowing what to do. He knew that this was awkward but he couldn't help but enjoy this as well.

"_She's crazy! Why did she just do this? Sometimes I just can't help but want to hold her in my arms… She's really driving me wild… Especially now!"_ Yuki finished her tending and sat up with a smile.

"That should prevent the bruising!" she got off him and put away the cloth. Atobe lied on the bed for a while still in shock and blushing all over his face. After a while he sat up and closed his shirt.

"Thank you, Aihara…" he was looking into emptiness with a dazed off look. Yuki smirked at him and went to pick up the cups that were still in the hall way. Atobe sat on the bed and put his hand on his forehead. _"What was I just thinking? My face is all burning… My chest won't stop pounding like crazy! What's going on?"_

On the next day Atobe had a shade of pink on his cheeks at the very morning. He apparently couldn't sleep and got a fever. The whole day he was dazed off and having problems with breathing. It became even worse when he saw Yuki. He tried to avoid her because he started feeling even hotter and couldn't look at her. Yuki got disappointed about this and tried to comprehend of what he was up to.

During lunch Atobe was sitting at the table flushed, more over, his head was on the table and he had a headache. Oshitari raised an eyebrow.

"Atobe, aren't you feeling well?"

"Ah…" was his reply from under his hands.

"You should see a doctor…" he continued starting to smirk.

"Ah…"

"Is the reason for your fever Aihara-san?"

"Ah…" Oshitari smirked even wider.

"She's right behind you…" he whispered. Atobe raised his head in shock and looked behind him. He then gritted his teeth because she wasn't there.

"Oshitari!" he started but noticed that he was pointing at his other side. Atobe raised an eyebrow and looked at the direction. Yuki was standing next to him with a worried look. Atobe started blushing and widened his eyes.

"A-Ai-Aihara! What is it?" he felt all nervous. _"I can't even talk to her properly!"_

"Atobe, I noticed that you were acting weird the whole day and I was kind of worried…" Atobe tried to fake his smile.

"A! haha! I'm fine! Really-"

"You don't look well. You're face is all red!" she slowly put her hand on his forehead. Atobe got even hotter and he widened his eyes. "You're all hot! You have a fever!" Atobe stood up and was about to leave. _"I need to get out of here!"_ But his eyesight became blurry and he almost fell to the ground, when Yuki caught him. Atobe started breathing even harder.

"Atobe!" he couldn't hear her anymore and he was barely conscious. Oshitari ran to him and helped drag him to the infirmary. Yuki went along. Oshitari put him on the bed and went looking for the nurse. Atobe opened his eyes and tried to sit up. Yuki took his shoulders and pushed him back.

"You need to rest! You have a fever!" Atobe looked up at her still feeling all hot and burning up. _"She's worried about me… I don't want to see that look on her face…"_ Yuki's hair hung down on him as he slowly reached for her face and put his hand on her cheek. _"That's right… I want to see her smile… Her hair, her eyes, her smile… I want it all to be mine…"_ he leaned closer to her lips and there were only a few centimeters from him kissing her. Yuki widened her eyes by his action.

"Yuki… I…"

"_What's wrong with him?"_ Yuki pushed him on his pillow and held his shoulders.

"Are you insane! You have to rest! Now! I don't care if you kill me after this but you have to-" She noticed that he fell asleep. _"Huh… Jeez! He's so troublesome! But was he doing just now? He almost… kissed me… Aahh! Impossible! He didn't know what he was doing!"_ After this the nurse came and gave him some medicine but said that he had to stay here until he wakes up.

"Ano… can I stay with him?" asked Yuki with a worried look.

"Well… If it doesn't bother you… Sure…" said the nurse. Yuki sat next to Atobe and put her hand on his forehead. _"The fever is going down… Thank god! He really scared me to death!" _

As she sat there it was already the afternoon and Atobe woke up. He tried to sit up but noticed Yuki sleeping on the side of his bed. He widened his eyes.

"_S-She stayed all this time? I must've given her a shock…"_ he looked at her with a smile. _"I almost confessed to her back there and I know now…"_ he put his hand on her cheek and then ran through her bangs. _"…that I love her…"_

**Next chapter**

Atobe finally admits his feelings towards Yuki! Kyaa! He wants to confess to her but wants to find the right moment for it. The Kantou tournament in tennis begins! After his first round Atobe spots Yuki with some brown haired guy talking… He gets pissed but then ignores it. What happens when he finally confesses to her? How will Yuki react? What will she say to him? Will she accept it? Intro for the Seigaku story… Read and find out!

**Authors note**

Kyaa! I don't know about you but I think this was kind of good! I left a slight cliffhanger… You will have to wait for the next chapter! I told you before to prepare some napkins… That will be for the next chapter and the chapter after Seigaku comes in! So anyway, review! I'll update as soon as possible! Thanks, minn-san!


	19. Chapter 18

**Authors note**

Ni hao! Thank you for reading! Thanks for following the story, Yue and Kari! You're my no.1 readers at the moment! I really didn't want Atobe to confess in the previous chapter it would have spoiled some things… But anyway, he'll confess in this chapter as the preview stated but what happens if it doesn't go the way Atobe had hoped? Prepare some napkins, because this will be rather disappointing… The next chapter will be the long awaited Seigaku chapter, where the showdown finally begins! I will try to make it in one chapter and not drag your interest on for the double story…Hehe! Let's start!

**Previous chapter**

Atobe started to consider his feelings for Yuki but he was rather slow with it… With some events, which resulted in Yuki coming very close to Atobe (physically), he started realizing that she is the only one he would care for. After Yuki pours hot tea on his chest she tends to his burns (she pushed him on the bed, climbing on top of him and unbuttoning his shirt). Atobe was blushing all over his face and his chest was pounding like crazy.

After this he got a fever and avoided Yuki, so that he wouldn't get even hotter. Yuki met him during lunch break and he got all nervous, after which he collapsed and was carried to the infirmary. Atobe was trying to get up but Yuki prevented him from that by pushing him down.

Atobe finally realized that he loves her and almost confessed while burning in flames. As he almost kissed her, Yuki pushed him on his pillow and he fell asleep. After this he wakes up and notices that she stayed the whole time by his side and admits to himself that he loves her. Saa, how will he confess to her? Will he succeed? How will Yuki react? Let's find out!

**Chapter 18**

**You can't put your arms around what's already gone…**

It was still the same afternoon when Atobe collapsed with a fever. Yuki was still sleeping on the side of the bed. Atobe observed her for a while but then got up and put a blanket over her shoulders. He ran through her bangs again with a smile. He then went up to the window and looked outside.

"_I can't believe I was so blind to see this! I almost kissed her back then… I really do love her, huh? Jeez! My chest won't stop pounding, when I see her! This feeling… Is this what people call love?"_ he smirked to himself. At the same moment Yuki slowly opened her eyes and noticed that Atobe wasn't in his bed. She raised her head and spotted him by the window. She widened her eyes and jumped up. Atobe turned around.

"Aihara?" Yuki dashed to him and hit his head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Baka! That's for scaring me to death! You should've stayed at home if you didn't feel well! Jeez!" Atobe widened his eyes.

"Sorry-"

"Don't 'sorry' me! You can't imagine how worried I was! I even skipped practice to stay here!" she continued scolding him. And turned her look away. Atobe smirked. And hugged her. Yuki widened her eyes.

"What are you-"

"I didn't mean to scare you! Sorry… But… Thank you for staying here…" Yuki was really confused by his action. _"Is he even conscious?"_ She pulled him away and put her hand on his forehead. This made him blush for a second.

"You're fever has gone down… You sure you're okay? You were acting weird before…" He smirked.

"Weird? In what way?"

"Well… you didn't want to lie down and… called me by my first name… I thought that was weird…"

"I'm sorry if that freaked you out… I won't do it again… Promise!" he looked at her with a dazed off look. Yuki noticed his strange behavior.

"Huh… Are you sure you're feeling better? Maybe you should rest for while-" he hugged her again.

"You being here is all that I need to feel better…" Yuki got even more confused. She pulled him away. "I'm fine! Don't worry, Aihara!" He finally let her go. Yuki smiled and turned to leave.

"Then I'll call the nurse to check on you!"

"Ah…" She turned around and was about to leave but then turned around again.

"By the way… I don't mind if you call me by my first name!" Atobe widened his eyes.

"But you said it freaked you out…"

"Not that it freaked me out… It just clung differently and I didn't here you ever call me like that and I just got surprised that you suddenly did… But at the same time it made me feel that we're really close and made me happy… So, if you want to, I don't mind!" Atobe stood there laughing to himself for a while.

"If that's okay with you, I will… Yuki…" Yuki smiled at that and left to look for the nurse. Atobe still stood there smirking to himself.

"_That's what I love about her… Always straightforward, doesn't care what other people say about her, smiling even over small things, sometimes demanding and stubborn but that's what catches my attention… On top of it all, she's beautiful and smart. I have never even thought that I will ever fall for someone… It just had to be her, huh? _

_Aihara Yuki… At first I hated you and you hated me, we couldn't help but argue over trivial things… I was too arrogant and thought that you'll be like other girls but you were different and didn't want to bow down to anyone… At the same time our mothers were friends and we had to meet each other outside of the school and realize that our childish game had to stop. We became friends and you really cared… _

_You made me show another side of me that only my closest friends know. And you became one of them… No… You became even more than that. There were so many things that I wanted to tell you but the only thing that I want to tell you now is… I love you, Yuki…"_ He stood there staring outside the window…

After this came the next day and the end of the week. Atobe's fever had disappeared and he was feeling better. Better than ever… He felt even happier at the thought that he'll get to see Yuki. But he got pissed when he saw her surrounded by her male fans. He approached her from behind.

"Good morning, Yuki!" he grinned at her. Yuki turned around and smiled at him.

"Ah! Good morning, Atobe! Is something wrong?"

"No… Just wanted to talk to you about our report thing… We do have only less than 2 weeks…"

"Ah… Sure! Wait a second!" She turned to the crowd, who were getting pissed at the fact that she'll have to leave.

"Ne, Aihara-san! Don't go!" at the same moment they Atobe was looking at them with his eyes turning like those of a devil. The boys sweat dropped but still didn't get it.

"Sorry, I have to go! Ne?" They still whined but shrieked when they saw Atobe giving the "go and die" look. They shrieked and left quite in a hurry. Yuki blinked her eyes and turned to Atobe who was grinning happily at her.

"Shall we go?" he offered and they left off. At the same moment Shishido and Oshitari stood there with there jaws open and sweat dropping in fear.

"O-Oi! Oshitari! I suggest we skip lunch today…"

"A-Ah… _I don't want to end up running laps for the rest of my life! This was too scary_!" thought Oshitari while sweat dropping.

During lunch Yuki wondered why the other regulars all of a sudden had something to do. Oshitari said he had to help Mukahi with math. Shishido and Ootori went to the library. Well, Hiyoshi just wasn't there. Jirou decided to take a nap elsewhere and Kabaji carried him away. The only one she was having lunch with was Atobe, who was for some reason shining in happiness.

"So… how is your essay part doing?" she asked. Atobe smiled even wider.

"I didn't even start it!" Yuki choked, with her tea, when she heard him say that.

"What!? We have less than 2 weeks and your tournament starts next week! When will you write it? I gave you an advice, didn't I? So… where's the problem?" she asked in anger. Atobe sweat dropped and tried to calm her down.

"Ma… ma… Calm down, Yuki! I will write it during the weekend! Don't worry!" Yuki just sighed.

"You'd better write it or I'll kill you!" Atobe grinned.

"I'll write it! Promise!" she sighed again and smirked.

"Whatever…"

"Ne, Yuki? Do you have plans for next week after practice?"

"It depends on what day of the week… Why?" he put his chin on his hand.

"How about a date?" Yuki threw him a questioning look.

"A date? I don't mind… But only if you finish the essay in two days…" Atobe sweat dropped.

"Huh? That's impossible!"

"You said you'll write it during the weekend! So if you finish by Monday, I'll go on a date with you…" she grinned evilly.

"I only said I'll write it on weekend but I didn't say that I'll finish it!"

"Too bad then…" said Yuki. That made Atobe twitch and slightly depressed.

"I have a better idea!" Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"If our team wins the first round of the tournament you'll go out with me… How about that?" Yuki thought about it for a second.

"Okay! Deal!" Atobe grinned and was satisfied because he knew that he'll get his date from her. _"I'll get to tell her what I want and hopefully she'll be mine…"_

"Prepare a free day next week then! Because you will be mine for the day…" he took one of her strands of hair and pressed his lips to it. Yuki got confused by this. _"He's acting weird…"_ Atobe sat properly and looked at her with a smile. Yuki just sweat dropped and ignored it. Shishido and Mukahi observed this from afar and their jaws were wide open. They couldn't believe what their buchou just did.

"Shi-Shishido, you just saw this, didn't you?" Mukahi asked him while in shock.

"A-Ah…"

After this Atobe was so positive of himself, that he didn't even bother giving laps to anyone. Yes, this really scared the crap out of the regulars because they have never seen their buchou so happy.

On the same day Atobe's mother was driving in her car and saw something she wished she didn't. She saw Yuki with some boy walking down the street blushing slightly and smiling. This made her a bit curious. _"Keigo should be careful…"_

During the weekend Atobe started his essay as promised but was a bit flushed because he had to wait two days before he sees Yuki again. Atobe's mom walked into his room.

"K-e-i-chan!" she hugged him the same way she always does.

"What is it, mother?" she started whining.

"Mou, can't you show any signs of love for me?"

"Can't you see I'm busy?" he didn't lift his head from his essay.

"Ne, call Yuki-chan over! Maybe she will put you in the mood…" she started to run for it because she thought he'll scream at her but… nothing. Atobe just sighed and didn't react. This made her rather suspicious.

"I have work to do, mother! Don't bother me!" she approached him again.

"You seem a bit different than usual… Did something happen between you and Yuki-chan?"

"Not really…" she grinned.

"Is it because you can't confess to her?"

"I almost did…" his mother's jaw dropped open.

"WHAAT!?" Atobe closed his ears.

"Jeez! Mother, you don't have to scream! I said I almost confessed to her! What?" his mother stood there in shock but then jumped on him and gave him a killer hug. She petted his head and made his hair super messy.

"Kyaaa! So you finally admit it! Kei-chan loves Yuki-chan! She will make a great daughter in law! You two will be so cute together!" Atobe was starting to choke.

"M-Mother… A-Air…" she finally let him go. He got his breath back.

"Jeez! I haven't even told her yet and don't know what she'll say and you start planning on ahead! We're not even dating!" his mother came closer to his face.

"But you would want to, ne?" Atobe blushed and turned his look away. He sat down properly at his table.

"Whatever…"

"So when are you planning on telling her?"

"The upcoming week…" his mother lowered her eyes a bit and said this a bit seriously.

"You shouldn't drag this long, Keigo. If you really love her, tell her as soon as possible… There won't be a second chance! It might turn out too late and she'll be out of your reach…" Atobe turned around in surprise because he had heard the same words some time before from Sayaka.

"What do you mean?" his mother gave a final smile and turned to leave.

"Ma, just think about it!" with that she left. Atobe turned back to his work but couldn't think anymore. _"What was that again? "She'll be out of your reach"? Impossible! She's here, isn't she? What else can there be to prevent her in staying with me? Strange…"_ he just smirked and ignored the thought.

And the week of the Kantou tournament had come. Hyotei was playing against some random unknown school. Yuki sat there and observed the match. Although she knew the result, she still decided to watch it because Atobe had done the same when she had her match. Atobe was rather happy when he had to play because his "trophy" was watching him. They beat their opponent 4 to 1 and proceeded to the next round, which was against the one that wins in the other block (Seigaku or Kurōdo)…

Yuki went to congratulate Atobe on his victory.

"Nice game, Atobe! You're quite strong!" he turned to her and smiled.

"Thanks! But-" he took her chin and leaned a bit closer, "-you were the one who encouraged me… That's why-" he kissed her cheek. Yuki widened her eyes. Atobe smiled at her. "-thank you for coming, Yuki…" The onlookers dropped their jaws open and were in awe. Yuki was a bit confused but then giggled.

"Baka! Of course I'd come! Since you came to my match…" she smirked at him. Atobe was rather surprised by her reaction or rather; she didn't give any reaction that he had expected but then ignored it.

"Just don't forget that you're mine for one day…"

"I didn't! I'll go on a date with you as promised… When?" The others just stared in awe and couldn't believe what they just heard. _"A date!!!???"_

"How about tomorrow after practice?"

"I can't! Busy…" Atobe blinked for a second.

"The next day?" Yuki thought about it for second.

"Wednesday, huh? Sure! Why not!" he smiled again.

"Then it's decided! Wednesday you're all mine for that evening…" Yuki sweat dropped.

"Hai… Hai… Ne? You thirsty?" she asked.

"Well… just a bit…"

"I'll go get something! Be right back!" with that she left. Atobe followed her with his eyes. Oshitari at the mean time approached him.

"Ne, Atobe… Aren't you being too obvious to her?" Atobe smirked.

"You mean that? Not really…" Oshitari looked with suspicion.

"But she didn't give any reaction or whatsoever that any other girl would… That was strange!"

"Why?"

"I don't know… Maybe she only considers you as her best friend and has no romantic feelings or whatsoever…" Atobe just twitched.

"Ah? You think Ore-sama isn't good enough for her?" Oshitari sighed.

"That's not what I meant… Just be careful, we don't want you to be all depressed before the match next week!" with that he went his own way. Atobe looked at him with suspicion.

"_Careful? What's that supposed to mean? Whatever!"_ he started walking to where Yuki was. _"But he also noticed that Yuki didn't give any reaction to when I kissed her cheek… Any other girl would've blushed or stand in shock. Maybe she really does only consider me as a friend…"_ he stopped looking flushed.

"_No! That can't be! Anyway, I'll confess to her! She will answer the same, I know she will! She does care about me; she always worried about me and tended to my injuries… She just doesn't realize it herself yet! That's right! Must be it!"_ He walked for a while when he reached the vending machines. He stopped and twitched slightly, when he saw her with some brown haired guy talking and laughing.

"_Who the hell is he? Must be a friend of hers…"_ He took a few steps and recognized his uniform. _"Kur__ōdo High? I see... Must be one of her __previous school mates. Huh… And I got jealous already!" _Yuki spotted Atobe standing not far from them.

"I have to go, Kai-san! See you later!" she waved to him and the brown haired boy left with a grin on his face that was sent to Atobe. Atobe twitched. _"Even if he's her friend or something, he pisses me off!"_ Yuki reached Atobe. She had a slight shade of pink on her cheeks and was shining in happiness. Atobe blinked his eyes and noticed it.

"Sorry, I took so long! Here!" she gave him his drink. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No, nothing…" he again ignored the thought and was his usual self again. _"I don't have time to think about that… All I want now is to know that her eyes are mine to look at…"_

During the next day nothing special happened, except for Atobe all shining in happiness when seeing Yuki and becoming rather nervous when thinking about the upcoming day. The other regulars were rather satisfied to see their buchou like this and it saved them extra trouble in dealing with his usual commanding and bitchy attitude. So they were kind of cool about it.

"Ne, Yuushi! You think Atobe will tell her tomorrow?" Oshitari was reading a book on one of the benches.

"If Atobe said so to himself, he'll do it… I'm just rather wondering about the rest of it…"

"Hm? You mean Aihara-san? I think she'll accept it!" Oshitari sighed.

"Or maybe not… _Saa, this might turn out rather messy… I hope Gakuto is right! Because Atobe seems to really love her. I've never seen him like this… He throws everything aside just to be by her side and doesn't care what others think by his actions… I'm really curious about how it will turn out to be…_"

And the fateful day came! During classes Atobe wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was telling. He was mostly dazed off and wanted it to end as soon as possible. During practice he was rather impatient and couldn't concentrate. And it finally ended. Atobe dashed towards the school gate and finally saw Yuki sending him a wide smile, which made everything in his stomach swirl. They got into the car.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Yuki.

"Why don't you pick? I'll go anywhere you want, Yuki!" Atobe grinned.

"Huh… How about a movie? There is this one movie that I wanted to see for a long time! But Sa-chan was rather busy and I had no one else to go with…" Atobe smiled at her.

"I don't mind! _Anything you want, Yuki…_"

They reached the cinema and there were some people there already. Atobe twitched because he rather preferred things in private.

"Tch! Maybe I should clean this for us to see it calmly…"

"Are you insane? These people also want to see the movie! Don't you know that the best part in going to a movie is that you sit in the big hall and sense the reaction of others around you and besides it's more fun that way!" she said scolding him. Atobe widened his eyes for a second but then smirked. _"She never stops surprising me! She's something…"_

"I get it! I'll buy the tickets then!" he dashed off leaving her to wait. She waited for five minutes or so, when some boys with grins on their faces approached her.

"Ne, beautiful? Want to go have some fun with us?" Yuki sweat dropped and looked up and down at them.

"No, thank you…" she said calmly. One of them grabbed her wrist.

"Come on! You're all alone here! You obviously don't have anyone to go to the movie! Why not come with us?" Yuki looked at him with an angry face.

"Did you not here me just now? I said no!" he pulled her a bit closer.

"Don't tell me, you're with someone-" he felt his hand being pulled away by another. Yuki looked at her right side and noticed Atobe irritated.

"She's with me!"

"Atobe-" he took her by her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Sorry, dude! Didn't know she was with someone-" Atobe glared at them, which gave them the creeps.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you!" as he said this he gave a final "get lost" death glare. They sweat dropped and left twitching. Yuki was still in his arms a bit confused. He let her go.

"Sorry, I took so long… You okay, Yuki?" he asked smiling at her.

"E-Eh… Thanks!"

"Shall we go?" Yuki turned to her usual self.

"Eh! Let's go!"

After the movie they had something to eat at the café that Atobe chose. It was rather luxurious. After this Atobe took her to the same park with the hill, where Yuki took him previously. The sun started setting and they reached the top. Yuki ran towards the end of the hill to see the sun setting.

"Wah! This is beautiful! You remember this place, ne?" Atobe reached her side and smirked.

"Of course I remember! There's no way I'd forget it!" he mumbled the last sentence.

"Hm?" Yuki turned to him because she thought he said something.

"Nothing…" She then turned to the view and Atobe just couldn't take his eyes off her. There was a light breeze and it made Yuki's hair waver to it. Atobe's chest started pounding. _"I have to tell her now…"_ He started to open his mouth slowly.

"Atobe/Yuki?" they both said it in one voice at the same time. They both looked at each other. Yuki giggled.

"Sorry! It seems you wanted to say something… Go ahead!" she said turning to him.

"You wanted to say something as well… I'll let you first! _What if she says the same thing as me?_"

"Mine can wait! It's not that important… It's just something that I wanted to share with my friend!" she grinned. Atobe got a more serious look on his face. _"I guess it was something else… I guess it's time I told her…"_

"Then I'll tell you what I didn't finish, when I had a fever…" Yuki widened her eyes.

"Huh? When you had a fever? You only called my name-" Atobe smirked for a second.

"If I remember correctly, you were holding my shoulders and pushing me down on the bed, when I reached my hand to your cheek-" he stepped a few steps closer and put the same hand on the same cheek. Yuki widened her eyes even more and didn't get what he was doing.

"-your hair hung down on me and you had a worried look on your face… At that time I really wanted you to smile but instead I scared you to death. At that time I started to say something what I didn't get to finish…" Yuki looked into his eyes and slowly got the picture of what was going on. _"This can't be happening…"_ she tried to deny this.

"And what did you not finish?" Atobe came few steps closer to her.

"Yuki… I… love you…" Yuki stood there in shock, while Atobe leaned closer to her lips but was pushed away by her. He was rather shocked by her action. She took a few steps away and her back almost reached a tree.

"Wait a second! What are you saying? You're not possibly serious, are you?" Atobe took a few steps towards her.

"What I'm saying is: be my girlfriend… I'm pretty much serious about this!" Yuki widened her eyes.

"Why are you saying this? Aren't we supposed to be friends?"

"Eh! We're friends but I want you to be more than just a friend! I tried to deny my feelings but every time I did so I still couldn't help but think of you as the girl I want to be with! I love you, Yuki… I just can't see you as a friend anymore! Every time you cared for me, every time you smiled, every time you tended to my injuries my stomach had strange reactions and I couldn't just keep a cool head!

If that's not love, than what else? If you don't want to give me an answer now, I can wait until you do… But I have to know that you will consider this. That's why… Yuki, will you consider being my girlfriend?" Yuki couldn't believe what she just heard. She lowered her eyes and looked away.

"I can't…" Atobe took a few steps closer.

"Why?"

"I just can't!" Atobe gritted his teeth and took her wrist.

"Tell me why! I need a reason…" Yuki looked at him with shock.

"Why are you doing this? I just can't because… because…" she stumbled on her answer. "…I only considered you as a friend and I don't have other feelings for you-"

"That's not a reason, Yuki! I asked you why you can't consider it later on… If you'd think about this maybe you could see what you're feelings truly are…" Yuki looked at him with a depressed look.

"Atobe…"

"Just give me a reason, god damn it!" he yelled. Yuki looked away.

"Because I have a boyfriend…" Atobe was shocked and he felt a knife stab right through his heart. He let her hand go and lowered his head.

"Since when?" he asked in a calm voice still not looking up.

"Since Monday… I wanted to tell you today because I thought it's something you should know… I never knew that you… had other feelings for me-" he started walking closer towards her.

"Break up with him…" he said. Yuki was shocked at what he said.

"Huh? Atobe, what are you-?" he pushed her against the tree and put his hand on her cheek.

"I won't stand you being with someone else… That's why… break up with him and consider being with me…" Yuki tried to push him away but he was too close and his weight held her against the tree.

"I can't, Atobe… This wouldn't be right!"

"Why wouldn't it be right? You're with him since Monday and you don't know him well enough! But you know me and you consider me a good friend, so why can't you do it? Give me a reason! If you won't-" he leaned closer to her lips. Yuki widened her eyes.

"Don't- _Why is he doing this? I don't want to hurt him…_"

"I won't if you don't tell me why…" he was close enough to kiss her but Yuki snapped and pushed him away.

"Stop it, Atobe!" he took both of her wrists and held them.

"Not until you tell me!" She couldn't take it anymore and just screamed at him closing her eyes.

"Because the one I love is him and not you!" Atobe was thunder struck and let go of her hands. He lowered his head and felt his chest being pierced by a sword multiple times. He couldn't breathe and just stared into emptiness. Yuki opened her eyes and finally realized what she said and put her both hands in front of her mouth. She finally realized that she hurt her best friend. She pulled her hands away from her mouth and wanted to say something.

"Atobe… I… I'm sorry… I didn't-" she couldn't say a single word more. Yuki wanted to go away, she wanted to leave this place and forget everything. She turned around and ran down the hill with tears dwelling up inside.

"_Why? Why? Why me? Why did it turn out like this? Why did I just hurt my best friend? Why?"_ as she ran down she asked herself these questions to which she didn't know the answer. She reached the bottom and the driver who was at the car was surprised that she dashed off.

"Yuki-sama, where is-" she didn't here a thing and wanted to get as far as possible. She ran for a while and as she stopped, tears started flowing from her eyes and she knelt on her knees, holding her hand in front of her mouth. She cried not because she felt guilty but because of Atobe who will have to suffer so much more than her.

Atobe was still in shock and stood there, while he heard the same words piercing again and again through his chest. He started walking down the hill still with the same look. He reached the bottom and the driver opened the door but he just walked passed it not looking in the direction.

"Keigo-sama?"

"Leave! I'll walk…" he said and kept on walking. He didn't care about the surroundings, he just walked. He finally reached his house. He walked straight to his room, locked the door and lied down on the bed. He put his left arm to his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"_I knew she might not answer the same… But still… I pushed my feelings onto her… I couldn't stand it when hearing her say that she loved someone else… I thought that even if she would reject me, I would come over it eventually… But… this just hurts too much! There are a lot of girls in this world… Why her? Why did it have to be her? I don't get it… Why do I love her so much that I don't want to forget what she said? So that's what Sayaka meant by "you'll be too late"… she must've known and she warned me… But I was so stupid and ignored it! And now the one that I love and want to be with is taken by someone else…"_ Atobe gripped his bed sheet,

"… _She's out of my reach…"_

A tear flowed down his cheek… A single tear that showed the beginning of his sufferings… A tear that couldn't be wiped away by any cloth or handkerchief… This tear knew no boundaries and it was like it was flowing for an eternity… Only warm and gentle hands… Those that cared for him… And those that tore his heart apart… Could stop this tear from falling…

**Next chapter**

We leave Hyotei and Atobe in his misery… We turn to Seigaku and the beginning of their first round of the Kantou tournament. Seigaku faces Kurōdo High right off the bat. What will happen? How will the matches go? Will Tezuka win? And what about Sayaka? Will her team succeed in beating her previous school? The mixed doubles start! Sayaka and Tezuka are up against Tsudeyoshi and Misaki… How will this match end? Read and find out!

**Authors note**

Wah! I hope this wasn't too sobby! I must say, I started crying when I wrote the last scene… I really couldn't help it! Maybe it won't seem too sad for you because you don't know the following of this… So yeah! Anyway, review! And a happy New Year in advance! I hope you liked this chapter! See ya!


	20. Chapter 19

**Authors note**

Hi, minna-san! Thanks for reviewing Kari and Yue! I'm glad you liked it! And dui bu qi, I didn't mean to leave the best part just because I want to! I'm doing it because I need to balance this off to skip to the double story of Seigaku and Hyotei… So, please be patient! I know you want to know what happens afterwards but you'll have to wait one chapter (hopefully)! I'll try to make this in one chapter, so that we can see what happens with Atobe… Anyway, this chapter is the Seigaku story, namely the continuation of where we left off! Yeah! And let the showdown begin!

**Previous chapter (chapter 16)**

It was the week before the Kantou tournament started and Tezuka faced a real dilemma the previous week, when he saw Sayaka with Atobe on a date (and hugging!!! Kyaa!). He got pissed of by the scene and was really depressed; moreover he was giving hell to the tennis team, with his attitude. The others noticed that and kept their distance from Sayaka (especially Eiji, who usually jumps on her… He was too scared to go near her! LOL). Well… It got even worse, when Momo had to play a practice match against her… He lost on purpose and drank 3 glasses of Inui's new juice (he didn't want to taste hell from Tezuka later).

Anyway, Tezuka had to play against Fuji and he told him to quite this dilemma and ask her about Atobe's and hers relationship. So, Tezuka actually lost this match and Fuji irritated him in a way and he hit his face with a ball. After this Tezuka finally cleared his bothering matter and asked Sayaka and she told him that their not dating… He got relieved. But another problem came next week, when some data gatherers from other schools approached her and Tezuka just gave them a death glare and sent them away. Now Sayaka was really positive that he got jealous and had a plan on using him to keep a certain someone away…

During this week Tezuka noticed her practicing alone and approached her. She offered to use some doubles formations… (hmm… interesting…). And the week of the tournament had come!

As we leave Atobe in his misery (and I mean REAL misery!), we come back to the beginning of the first match of the Kantou tournament… Seigaku is facing Kurōdo (Sayaka's previous school and team). What will happen? How will the match turn out? Will Tezuka keep his promise and beat that guy? And how will the mixed doubles match go? Ahh! Mou! Let's start already!

**Chapter 19**

**The collision**

And we come back to the same day of the Kantou tournament! Seigaku vs. Kurōdo. Before we head off to see how the boys are doing (shouldn't be a problem for them…), let's see how the girls are doing.

The first match was about to start… Doubles 2… Kotoko and Rika were up first. Ryuuzaki-sensei was still there because she wanted to bench coach for the girls instead. Sayaka approached the coach.

"Sensei, you should head off to the boy's match!"

"Hm? You need a bench coach-" Sayaka smirked and looked at the opponent.

"I will bench coach! I know them better than you do…" the coach blinked her eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Koyumi?" Sayaka turned her look towards her and smiled.

"Eh! Everything will be okay, sensei! I promise…" the coach smirked at her and left off, leaving the team in her care. The opponents followed her with their eyes as she sat down on the bench, which was thought for the bench coach. Misaki glared at her. _"So she's decided to give advice to help them beat us! Hm! You must be really scared of us, Sayaka!"_ Sayaka's team gave questioning looks for a second but then ignored it.

Kotoko and Rika did a good job in holding themselves against their opponent but still they lost the match 6 games to 4. Sayaka didn't give any advice during the game but when the both players passed her…

"You did a good job, girls! I guess the training paid off… _You've gained quite a lot of strength in such a short time. I'm surprised… And I bet they didn't expect such a counter right off the start!_" Sayaka smirked. Kotoko gave her a questioning look.

"_Just what is she thinking? Not giving advice, when we need it the most! I hope she knows what she's doing or we'll lose!"_ The both girls went to their place and the next doubles pair was up. It was Ayumi and Haruhi, the best doubles pair in the Seigaku girl's team. Haruhi was burning with determination.

"Saa, Ayumi! Let's show them what doubles means!" they approached the net and the two other girls, who were supposed to be their opponent, looked at them with an arrogant look and gave them a smirk.

"Make this interesting this time, will you?" a girl with light brown hair said giving an arrogant smirk, which made Haruhi twitch. _"I'll crush her!"_ Ayumi tried to hold her back and sweat dropped. Sayaka crossed her arms and looked at the match with a smile. _"This will get interesting…"_

Ayumi and Haruhi were losing by two games. It was 4 games to 2 and didn't know what to do because their opponent dragged everything they had out of them. And it was 5 games to 2 and the match game for Kurōdo. They were changing courts and Ayumi and Rika went to the bench coach. Haruhi was twitching in anger.

"Mou, this is hopeless! They're too strong! Sayaka-buchou, why won't you say anything?" Sayaka raised her head up.

"Do you need my advice?"

"That's what a bench coach is for, isn't it? You know how they play! Why not tell us how to beat them?" Sayaka smirked.

"I could tell you the easiest way to beat them… After all, I know their weaknesses…" she said putting a slight sarcasm, Haruhi blinked for a second and calmed down.

"But… wouldn't it mean that you're not capable of beating them on your own? Are you saying that you can't beat the team that was under me? I guess the training was useless, if you consider in using me just to beat them...." Sayaka sighed and Haruhi slowly got the picture of what she was leading to.

"I guess Misaki was right… I should return to them and leave this team, who can't even get a few points without asking for their captain's help…" Sayaka put her chin on her hand and sighed again looking the other direction, starting to sulk.

Haruhi and Ayumi stared at her and then gritted their teeth. Haruhi was first to turn around and go to her side of the court. Ayumi smirked at that and turned to her buchou.

"Forget what she just said, buchou! We'll definitely beat them!" she then left off. Sayaka looked at her and smirked. _"That's right! Show them what you can do!"_ At the same moment Misaki was looking their direction and gritted her teeth turning to the both girls, who were their opponents.

"Be careful! Sayaka might have told them your weakness!" the girls nodded and went off to their side of the court. It was Haruhi's serve and she gripped her racket tighter. _"I'll show them! We're definitely not helpless!"_ She served and it was rather fast and their opponents couldn't react.

As the match went on Seigaku made a comeback. It was 5 games to 4 and both Ayumi and Haruhi were unstoppable. Their opponent was shocked that they figured out their play. _"Darn them! How did they manage to play like this?"_ Sayaka was sitting there and observing the match with a satisfied look.

And it was 6 games to 5 and Seigaku was leading. Haruhi and Ayumi were in burning mode and played better than ever. Misaki was starting to get irritated. "_It must've been her!" _And it was match ball and a long rally, when Misaki couldn't take it anymore and turned her look towards Sayaka, who sat there with her arms crossed and observing the last point.

"Tch! Telling our weaknesses isn't an advice! That just proves that you're scared, Sayaka!" Sayaka directed her eyes towards her.

"What are you talking about? I didn't give them any advice at all!" And Seigaku got their last point. Haruhi and Ayumi beat their opponent 7 games to 5. Misaki stood there in shock by her reply. _"Wha-? She didn't give them an advice? Impossible! Then… how?"_ Sayaka crossed her legs and put her both arms on the backboard of the bench. She turned her look at Misaki.

"I'll let you on something… One of the reasons why I left you is because there was no trust between our team and you depended too much on me… You're the one who's scared, Misaki! You're scared of doing something on your own and the fact that I'm your opponent!" Misaki stood there in shock and had a disturbed look, as she turned away. Ayumi and Haruhi approached their buchou. Sayaka smiled widely.

"That was a great game, girls! I'm proud of you!" the both girls smiled at her and nodded. As they were passing her, Haruhi turned around and said with a smile.

"Thanks, buchou!" Sayaka didn't look at her and just smirked to herself.

"Ah!"

Next up was singles 3 and Yori's turn. As Sayaka had expected she lost but she held the game quite good. She lost 6 games to 4 and Kurōdo was leading 2 to 1. Yori got rather disappointed. Sayaka tried to encourage her.

"It's okay, Yori-chan! But I want to ask you… Why are you so afraid to use your strength? I don't think a human brain is the only thing that controls your body…" Yori blinked at her. Sayaka grinned at her.

"Think about that! I know you're more capable…" Yori left off thinking about what she said.

Sayaka sat there giving a slight look towards the opponent. _"I guess "that man" really isn't here… Huh… But… the girls are doing better than I thought! Hm!"_ she looked up at the sky. _"I wonder how the boys are doing…"_

At the other block the boys were having their matches. The doubles 2 and 1 won their match. It wasn't that hard for them to beat the guys. Well, you know Seigaku! They're full of surprises. Anyway, singles 3 was lost but it wasn't a tragedy because Fuji was up for singles 2 and the tensai was smirking sadistically at his opponent. The vice-captain of Kurōdo sweat dropped.

"Ne, care to tell me what's you're captain planning against Koyumi-san?" Fuji opened his eyes and smirked even evilly, which gave his opponent the creeps.

"It's none of your business!" he turned around and walked to his side of the court. Fuji just smirked.

"_So he is planning something, huh? I wonder if this concerns Tezuka as well? Saa, I wonder if Koyumi-san is having fun…"_ he served the ball.

Singles 2 was currently going in the other block and Yumi was leading. It was 5 games to 3 and her match game. Misaki was boiling in anger as she couldn't believe that the team that they beat every year has improved in such a short time. _"What is going on? She doesn't give any advice to them but they're playing so well! This is impossible! She must've given them real hell for practice! Koyumi Sayaka… no wonder our coach wanted to keep you here no matter what!"_

Yumi won this match 6 games to 3 and the main result was 2 to 2. The deciding match was against Sayaka. Misaki knew she had to give her all.

"Sayaka-buchou, good luck!" Sayaka just smirked at them. She went to her side of the court and approached the net. Sayaka got this serve and was about to go to her side.

"Don't go easy on me, Sayaka!" Sayaka turned to her giving her a light smirk.

"As you wish, Misaki-buchou…" Misaki widened her eyes, when she called her that. _"Sayaka…"_ Sayaka was preparing to serve.

"Saa, Misaki! Prepare yourself!" she threw the ball into the air. The deciding ball of this match… Misaki watched the ball slowly with her eyes. _"I know I can't win this… But-"_ the ball landed on her side of the court and she dashed to return it. _"-I might as well just enjoy this match against you, Sayaka…" _

"Game and match! Koyumi: 6 games to 2! Seishun Gakuen proceeds to the second round of the Kantou tournament!"

Misaki was tired and sweating like hell but Sayaka was as fresh as ever not panting or whatsoever. They shook hands.

"Nice game, Misaki!" Misaki shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

"Ma, you were stronger! The same old Sayaka-buchou…" Sayaka widened her eyes and laughed slightly.

"No… The Sayaka-buchou that you knew is gone…" Misaki blinked and didn't get it.

"Huh? Anyway… I'll see you at the mixed doubles! And this time, I will beat you!" Sayaka smirked.

"We'll see… _It is doubles after all!_" The match finally ended and the girls were ready to head off to where the boys were (their match dragged on for a while). As they reached their court, Tezuka was currently facing Kai. Sayaka took the liberty in going down to the rest of the regulars.

"A? Sayaka-buchou! What are you doing here?" asked Momo. She turned to him and grinned.

"Wanted to see how that bastard is beaten by Tezuka!" Momo sweat dropped.

"Huh… Wait a second! You're match is over?" she grinned at him again. Fuji turned his look towards her.

"How did it go?"

"Hmm… Well… It was okay… We won…" Eiji wanted to jump on her but didn't because remembered that Tezuka was currently playing and could get distracted. Inui wrote down something.

"Ii… data..." Fuji smirked.

"Hou…" he turned his look towards the game.

"So… how's it going?" she asked turning to the match.

"Ah! Tezuka's leading 5 games to 3-" said Oishi and Sayaka twitched slightly.

"Tch! I know that! I meant the main result…" Oishi sweat dropped and the others turned their look towards her.

"Huh… 3 to 1, we're leading… How did you-" Oishi was cut off by her sitting on the side hanging her legs down the wall.

"Hou… I knew they were weaker than you guys but I didn't know that the captain was such a loser!" she said it so that Kai could hear. He twitched. Sayaka just smirked at him. He twitched even more and shot the ball right at her. Tezuka got surprised by this and was shocked. Sayaka didn't move an inch from her spot and took a racket that Oishi was holding and stopped the ball before it reached her. She bounced the ball a few times and smiled even wider at him. Kai was boiling in anger. _"That bitch! I swear I'll crush her!"_

Sayaka threw the ball in Tezuka's direction. She gave the racket back to Oishi. The others looked at her in awe. _"She didn't have to provoke him!"_ Tezuka was pissed, really pissed that that bastard dared to direct a ball at her.

"Why the hell did he do that just now? It's only a game…" said Momo slightly irritated.

"Ah… He's just pissed that Tezuka will beat him and he won't get a date with me…" The others dropped their jaws open. _"Say what?!"_ Tezuka served the ball and it was the deciding one. He won the game and Seigaku proceeded to the next round. But this was still not the end because Tezuka and Sayaka had to play mixed doubles against Kai and Misaki. And she knew that he'll come at her with everything. Especially after this match…

Tezuka went to his team and wiped his sweat off. Sayaka was still sitting there and grinning at him. Tezuka blinked at her and threw a questioning look at.

"Nice game, Tezuka! I knew you'd win! But anyway, thanks for saving me from THAT!" she pointed with her thumb at Kai's direction. Tezuka was still wiping his sweat off.

"Ah… no problem…" Sayaka kept on looking at him. Tezuka noticed it and blushed slightly when starting to put his racket away. She smiled to herself. _"I must admit… I like to watch him play! He looks hot when he's covered in sweat… Tch! Sayaka, stop thinking about this! Now!"_ She stood up and started walking towards her team. _"I really mustn't think about this… But I can't help but stare at him at times… Huh…"_ she sighed and took her bag.

"Let's go, girls! We have some time before mixed doubles start!" she left off to rest herself. Kai at the moment followed her with his eyes boiling in anger. _"Tch! Doesn't even plan to warm up with her doubles partner… Hm! That will make things easier for me to beat her!"_ He then left off to get some drinks.

Sayaka and her team were currently resting and having something to eat, when the boys joined them. Eiji sat next to Sayaka.

"Ne, ne! Saya-chan, need help to warm up for the match?"

"No, not really… We'll warm up later, ne, Tezuka?" she threw a grin towards Tezuka.

"Ah…" Sayaka just grinned. Eiji looked a bit confused.

"Huh… You must be really positive that you'll win… Anyway, the captain didn't seem that strong!" Sayaka sighed.

"He may be weak in singles but definitely good in doubles… This might be quite a match!" Eiji blinked at her. The others turned their look at her.

"You mean he's stronger when playing doubles?" asked Oishi.

"Eh… When I was paired with him, we were no.1 all the time… He absorbs his partners' capability and balances it with his own. On top of that he has good eye sight and aim… Putting that aside he knows how I play and will use it against me..." The others listened to her. She raised her head and faked her smile.

"Anyway, this is doubles and he'll have to deal not only with me! Ma, I'll get something to drink!" She stood up and was about to dash off.

"Shinomiya-san's and Fuji-senpai's match is up soon, Sayaka-buchou!" Momo screamed after her.

"I know! I'll be back by then!" she then ran off. Tezuka followed her with his eyes for a while. _"Stronger in doubles, huh? If she says so, I must be careful as well…" _

Sayaka reached the vending machine. But when she was about to turn around the corner she saw Kai and her best friend Yuki talking to each other. She hid herself behind the corner, so that she could hear. _"Why is she talking to him? On top of it all with a smile on her face!"_ she overheard their conversation.

"Ne, Yuki-chan? How about a date after the tournament? I really need to tell you something…" he started.

"E-Eh? A date? Why all of a sudden? I thought you liked Sa-cha-" he took her chin and leaned closer.

"Eh, but I had an even greater interest in you! So… yes or no?"

"I think I can… If it's okay with you…" he grinned.

"Then it's settled! I'll call you later then…" Yuki blushed and smiled at him and then ran off. Kai grinned in her direction and left off his own way. Sayaka stood there in shock. She couldn't believe that bastard asked Yuki on a date.

"_If he dares to do anything to her, I'll kill him! No… I don't want the same thing to repeat again! I don't want important people to me get hurt again! But… I don't want to hurt Yuki's feelings… She does still love him… I hope he doesn't say what I think he will! If he does, this will turn out really messy… Keigo, you idiot! Don't drag this on!" _She sighed and had a disturbed look on her face. She then left for the first match in mixed doubles.

Sayaka reached the court and the match had already started. She came a bit later but didn't quite miss anything. She stood next to Tezuka. He turned his look towards her.

"You're quite late… You said you'd be right back…" Sayaka grinned for a second at him.

"Eh! Sorry…" she slowly turned her look to where Kai was standing and was serious. "…just had some things to clear…" she said still looking his direction and gritting her teeth slightly. _"That bastard!"_ Tezuka noticed her irritated state. _"I wonder if something happened…" _

The match went on… Fuji and Yumi were leading 4 games to 2. The other pair weren't the slightest bit disturbed and started smirking. During the next two games Seigaku's opponent made a comeback. They started hitting shots with no spin to prevent Fuji in using his Tsubame gaeshi… They mostly concentrated on sealing Fuji's every move. But little did they know that Yumi could put the spin back on the ball.

It got to the point where it was 4 games all. Yumi tried to hit the super spin ball but it wasn't enough because the opponent hit it back with no spin. This was quite tough for her because she felt her hand going numb from the extra load. Fuji noticed it and approached her.

"Yumi-san, don't hit it anymore or you'll-" Yumi smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Fuji-san! I will hit that ball! I don't want to be a burden to you…" she said and got ready to receive the ball. Sayaka noticed her state. _"Yumi-chan… Don't push yourself…"_ It was 5 games to 4 and Seigaku was losing. Yumi decided to hit every ball because that will give a bigger chance for her to make the returned ball spin even for a slightest moment. As she returned every ball, even the ones that Fuji could return, she hit her spin shot every time. Fuji widened his eyes. _"Yumi…"_

The opponents started to get irritated and lobbed the ball to the end of the court line. Yumi was at the net and the opponent thought that they got the point but saw her dashing towards the ball and reaching it. She hit it with all her strength. The opponent still returned it but was spinning like crazy. _"What is this spin?"_ It flew towards Fuji who saw the spin coming and hit his Tsubame gaeshi. He got this point. But then noticed Yumi on the ground on her right side. She tried to get up, when Fuji came up to her with a worried look.

"Are you okay, Yumi-san?" Yumi looked up at him and turned to him properly. He noticed her knee scratched and in blood.

"E-Eh… I'm fine-" she almost got up but her knee hurt like hell. Fuji held her up, so that she didn't fall.

"Obviously you're not! You have to-"

"I'm fine! I can still play-" He took her right hand and she shrieked in pain.

"You can't play any further… Not with that arm of yours!" she lowered her eyes.

"I guess I am a burden to you-" Fuji sighed and picked her bridal style and carried her from the court. He smirked.

"Jeez! You're not a burden, Yumi-san! Not after what you did just now…" Yumi blinked in shock and blushed. The others dropped their jaws open. Sayaka smirked and took care of her knee, when she got carried to the benches.

"Jeez! You shouldn't push yourself so much, Yumi-chan!" Yumi lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sayaka… It's my fault that we had to forfeit-" Sayaka stood up.

"You got that right!" she sweat dropped and so did everyone else. "You should've just hit the ball normally and didn't push yourself and lost the match with no injuries!" Yumi blinked at her. Sayaka lowered her eyes and smiled. "I just don't want to see my friends get hurt…" The onlookers widened their eyes. The coach smirked. _"That girl!"_ Yumi widened her eyes. _"Sayaka…"_

Sayaka took her racket and got ready to go out in the court. Tezuka did the same. They approached the net where Kai and Misaki were standing. Kai turned his look at Tezuka and gave a light smirk.

"Saa, Tezuka, don't think you've seen everything from me…" Tezuka didn't change his expression.

"So I've heard…"

"Hou… So you're that scared of me, Sayaka… Ma, anyway I've lost one flower but I'll get to pick up another one in the end!" Sayaka twitched at that and gritted her teeth.

"Don't you dare do anything to her!" Kai looked at her and smirked.

"Who are you talking about, Sayaka?" he added a slight sarcasm to it.

"You know darn well who!" she got even more irritated. Kai smirked even wider.

"Hou… You mean Yuki-chan?" Tezuka widened his eyes and turned a questioning look towards Sayaka who was boiling in anger.

"Yuki?"

"I'm not a beast, who'll do the same thing to her, that happened to your dear mother… _I have other plans for her…_" Tezuka got even more curious and his attitude really pissed him off. _"What is he talking about?"_ Sayaka couldn't take it anymore.

"You bastard! If you have something against me, then let's settle it here and don't involve people around me! If you will use her to get to me, I swear I'll kill you, Kai!" she was boiling in anger and got a warning from the referee. Tezuka widened his eyes and held her back.

"Calm down, Koyumi!" Kai just smirked and went to his side of the court. Sayaka calmed down.

"Tch!"

"What was that all about? Why did he mention Yuki?" Sayaka lowered her eyes.

"I'll tell you after the match… Although this is personal, I think this is something you should know, since he involved Yu-chan into this…" They prepared for the first game. It was Kai's serve. _"Saa, let's see how much you've improved since our last meeting, Sayaka…"_ He served the ball and the match began.

Tezuka and Sayaka started right off with the no sign play. They didn't want to drag it on, so Tezuka started off with his Tezuka-zone after which Sayaka let every ball pass her and unexpectedly hit the Zero-shiki. Their opponents couldn't do anything for a while. It was already 3 games to 1 and Seigaku leading. Kai smirked and gave some advice on how to play against them to Misaki. _"Saa, Sayaka, let's see how you'll get out of this one…"_

Sayaka served the ball and it was returned by Misaki. Tezuka started his Tezuka-zone again. But Misaki hit it with a stronger spin which was read by Tezuka and he hit the ball in the opposite direction. Kai was already there and hit it to Sayaka's dead angle. She couldn't react to it. She twitched.

"_Tch! He knows where to hit…"_ Tezuka and Sayaka still didn't talk to each other during the next two games which they lost. It was 3 games all and quite a pinch for them. They were changing courts and the both of them went to their coach. They stood there side by side: Tezuka wiping his sweat off and drinking water. The coach looked at them and sweat dropped because they didn't even look at each other and not a single word was spoken. Tezuka handed her a towel and she took it. The coach sighed. The other regulars just sweat dropped at the scene.

"They could at least say a word or two…" said Momo while sweat dropping.

"Huh…" was what Oishi could say. Sayaka crossed her arms and laughed to herself.

"Tezuka…" she didn't look at him.

"Ah… I know…"

"I never thought we had to show it so soon…"

"Not like we have a choice…" Sayaka turned towards Tezuka and smirked.

"Ah…" The coach looked really confused and sweat dropped sighing when they went to their side of the court. _"How can they communicate and understand each other like that? I hope they know what to do! Jeez! What a troublesome pair…"_ The both of them prepared for the next serve. Tezuka received it and Sayaka ran to the net. The both of them were at the net, this surprised the onlookers.

"_Doubles pouching?"_ Kai was about to return the ball, when he noticed them at the net. _"Tch! So starting off with double formations, huh? This won't change anything_!" he hit the ball and it was hit back by Sayaka. Kai then lobbed it suddenly at Sayaka's side because she didn't regain her posture. He thought he outsmarted her but Tezuka was there to hit it back leaving his side open. Kai laughed at that.

"_You're too careless to let your side open!"_ he hit the ball at the open side but it turned back towards Tezuka. Kai followed the ball with his eyes in shock. _"Tezuka-zone? Tch! Whatever! Misaki will just hit-"_ Sayaka got in front and hit the Zero-shiki. Their opponent was surprised by this and tried to comprehend this. It was the next serve, when Kai noticed that Sayaka was right at the net and in the very center and Tezuka was right behind her. _"Australian formation?"_ Oishi got surprised by this.

"Australian formation? Don't tell me their going to do it?" said Oishi. They really did. It was a long rally because Kai could predict her movements. Finally Tezuka lobbed the ball and Misaki smashed it towards Tezuka but Sayaka was already there and hit her first dance. She stood up properly.

"First dance: white butterfly…" she smirked at Kai. He twitched but still had some things up his sleeve. It was 4 games to 3 and Seigaku leading. The next game wasn't rather easy for Tezuka and Sayaka because Kai knew her move and started a counter attack, which made her use her second move. They got this game and Kai really started to get pissed. Eiji and Oishi couldn't believe that they actually could use the Australian formation up to that level.

"Ne, Oishi, how can they do the Australian formation? I never saw them practice it…" asked Eiji with his eyes widened.

"I don't know… _But this is really something! Their strength is rising to an unknown boundary… When put together, they're so strong that it scares me!"_

They were changing the court. It was 5 games to 3 and match game for Seigaku. During this game Kai made a counter. He broke both Sayaka's moves and Tezuka had to fill in for her as she got a mental shock. Their opponents were leading this game but after a while Sayaka regained her composure and backed up Tezuka while he was about to hit his Tezuka-zone. They started switching from one move to another, which made the onlookers stare in awe. _"How can they switch without any signs? This is way out of the world! Their trust in each other is incredible!"_

Tezuka and Sayaka almost made it deuce but during the next rally Kai got to a point irritated that he let his racket go when hitting the ball and it was directed towards Sayaka. Tezuka was nearby and noticed it in time, while Sayaka was taking her posture after she hit the ball and didn't react on time. Tezuka pushed her away and they fell to the ground on the right side. Tezuka's hand got under Sayaka and when she got up she noticed his right hand scratched and filled with sand. They both got up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, while picking up his racket. Sayaka still looked at his hand. _"He actually did this for me?"_

"I'm fine! Thank you, Tezuka… What about you? You're hand-" he looked at his hand.

"Ah… It's fine-"

"No! It's not! We need to take care of it!" she looked at him seriously.

"We don't have time for this, Koyumi-" the referee stepped in.

"Seigaku, we need to continue this match!" Tezuka gave her an obvious look. But she just couldn't be calm about this and felt guilty about it. Sayaka grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the court to the bench coach.

"Koyumi, what are you-" she took her bottle of water and opened the cap and poured it onto his hand, to get the sand out. Tezuka shrieked slightly in pain. She then took her handkerchief and ripped it apart and started to bandage his hand. Tezuka widened his eyes.

"This will be enough until we finish our match and get it checked properly…" She grinned at him and pulled him back to the court. He still was shocked by her action. They lost the last point and it was 5 games to 4. Sayaka thought that Kai would stop throwing his anger at her and try to injure her because he got a warning but she was wrong. During this match Kai aimed right at Sayaka and countered all her moves, which made her pissed.

Tezuka approached her.

"Are you too scared to hit it?" Sayaka lowered her eyes.

"You know it's no good…" Tezuka sighed.

"It will always stay like that if you think that way…" Sayaka widened her eyes and gave this a thought. _"Maybe he's right… I should just try it once!" _After this Kai thought they were planning something. When Sayaka was about to hit the shot that she worked on, before she could comprehend Kai changed his direction and hit her left ankle. Sayaka fell to the ground because it hurt like hell. Tezuka came up to her and took her on his shoulder and dragged her to the bench.

She sat down and the coach started to inspect her ankle. When she took off her shoe she noticed that under her sock was something. Kai smirked at that because he knew what it was.

Those were ankle weights that she wore during the whole match. The coach got a disturbed look and turned to Kai who was smirking. Ryuuzaki-sensei took off her ankle weight and noticed that her ankle was swollen and she shrieked in pain when she touched the spot.

"How is it, sensei?" asked Tezuka with a worried look. The coach stood up and started looking for a bandage.

"It's no good! She won't be able to play… She will barely be able to stand on her foot!" She knelt down again and started wrapping her foot. "We'll have to forfeit this match-"

"Wait, sensei! I can play! I will manage-"

"No, you won't! You can't even stand on it!" Sayaka sighed and closed her eyes for a while. _"I have no choice but to use it now!"_ darkness was all she saw in her mind for a while, when SNAP. A spark only blinked in her mind and she opened her eyes that looked crystallized for a second but turned to normal again. She stood up.

"I can play, sensei…" the coach was shocked that she stood up.

"Even if you can stand on your both feet, you're left foot won't take the pressure-" Sayaka started jumping on her left foot. Everyone was shocked and couldn't believe that she actually jumped on her left foot that she couldn't stand on a second ago. Tezuka widened his eyes_. "What on earth did she do?"_

"Will you let me now, sensei?" the coach couldn't argue against that and let her go.

"Fine! But be careful! If it gets worse, I'll drag you out of there, got it!" Sayaka took off the ankle weights from her other foot and took her racket.

"Eh! This will be the deciding game! You won't have to drag me out…" She walked to her side of the court and Tezuka followed her. Kai twitched and was shocked that she actually could stand on that foot. _"Tch! Whatever! She'll have to concentrate on her foot, so she won't be able to do anything…"_

The on going game dragged on for a while because Sayaka didn't find the opportunity to do anything. Kai on the other hand was surprised by her increase in speed. Sayaka could get any ball he hit to her dead angle. It was so far that Seigaku had to get the last point to win this match. The rally was long and Kai blocked Sayaka's every move. She was getting desperate.

When Kai lobbed the ball, Sayaka jumped up to smash it unconsciously. _"Now or never!"_ He thought it will be an ordinary smash but she had her racket pretty far away to the back and she turned sideways. She hit it and the ball flew to the other side of the court. It hit the ground and flew straight upwards with an extreme speed. The opponent couldn't react. Kai was shocked and didn't know she could hit something like that. _"When did she-?"_

"Third dance: white blade…" Sayaka stood up properly. Tezuka was surprised and at the same time excited. _"She finally brought it to the end, huh? She's strong…"_ They won the match 6 games to 4. The clouds were getting darker and it started raining.

Tezuka and Sayaka approached the coach. Ryuuzaki-sensei was shocked that she actually played with that foot. _"This was really surprising! She definitely did something, so it didn't hurt… Pain killers? No… She just closed her eyes for an instant… And then she claimed her foot didn't hurt. I wonder…" _

"Great game, you two! You should head to the infirmary and check your injuries!" Sayaka grinned at her.

"I don't need treatment, sensei! See?" she tapped her foot. The coach looked at her with suspicion.

"Fine… Let's head off! Or we'll get a cold standing in the rain!" The team started walking and Tezuka followed the coach and Sayaka did the same, when she suddenly felt her eyes getting blurry and everything just went black. She was falling to the ground, when Tezuka caught her.

"Koyumi?" The coach turned around and so did the others in shock.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She just fainted…"

"She seemed okay just now…" said Momo while trying to help get her up but Tezuka put his jacket over her head and took her bridal style.

"Tezuka-buchou?" he started walking.

"I'll take her to the infirmary…" Oishi blinked.

"Eh? But it's raining and-"

"I need to go there anyway, so don't worry…" with that he left off. The coach looked at his back for a while. _"This was really strange… I don't know what she did, but clearly this was the result of it…"_

Tezuka walked for quite a while in the rain carrying her. When they finally reached the infirmary, he was all wet. The doctor told him to put her on the bed and checked her ankle. It was quite swollen and he said she shouldn't over exert her foot for a week. They left her sleeping, while Tezuka got his hand readied. It was only a while when he came back to check on her when she already woke up.

"Huh? What happened?" she put her arm on her forehead.

"You fainted…" she heard a familiar deep voice. Sayka turned her look towards him and saw Tezuka all wet, wiping his face with a towel. _"He looks definitely hot, when he's wet- Wait! Sayaka! You shouldn't be thinking about this now!"_ She sat up and felt her foot twitching in pain but then sat to the side of the bed.

"I assume you carried me again, huh?" she asked while with her head lowered. Tezuka blinked.

"Ah…" She sighed.

"Jeez! I'm such a bother to you… I'm sorry, Tezuka!"

"It's okay… _You're not a bother…_ So, will you tell me what Tsudeyoshi meant before our match?" She looked at him with a serious look on her face.

"Ah… The thing is… Before Fuji-san's and Yumi's match I overheard Yuki talking to Kai…" Tezuka widened his eyes. "He asked her on a date and she agreed…" Tezuka blinked.

"Well… That's not that bad… _I'll kill him!_" Sayaka sighed.

"But it's even complicated than this… You see… Yuki's in love with him since Junior High and I don't want her to get hurt…" Tezuka blinked again.

"Ah… because he asked you out?"

"That's not the main reason… Promise me that this will stay between us after I tell you… This has to do with what happened two years ago…" Tezuka widened his eyes and nodded. Sayaka took a deep breath.

"I really don't want to remember this but I have no choice, since it's your cousin and you'll have to look after her… Remember I told you, that my mother died in an accident? Well… it wasn't all an accident but planned out by the coach of the tennis team: Kai's father…" Tezuka got shocked and couldn't say a thing.

"You see, Kai's father was our coach and he wanted me to stay there no matter what and take me out of gymnastic… Kai actually had his eye on me and his father persuaded him in asking me out and hoped that this might keep me tied to that school. But I wasn't blind and rejected him every time. And when it came so far that my mother had to step in and tell the coach off, he got so pissed and wanted to get rid of her for the purpose of keeping me there…

When I heard of the accident and my mother died, he finally got what he wanted: me out of gymnastic and in the tennis club. When I accidentally overheard his conversation about this, I got angry but I couldn't prove anything because I had no evidence… That's why I quite after this and left for the US… Right after I left I got a message that Kai and his father also left. But I was too scared to come back…" Tezuka listened with his eyes wide open and he just couldn't believe someone could go so far.

"That's why… I want you look after Yuki and don't let her get hurt… Because I have a bad feeling about this! He might just use her to get to me… If you don't want to get involved into this and avoid me I will understand but at least don't leave Yuki…" she finally finished and was about to cry. Tezuka was still in shock from this and couldn't say anything for a while.

"I understand… That guy… I won't let him lay a finger on her!" Sayaka smirked.

"Thank you, Tezuka… I'm really such a bother to you! I hope this doesn't scare you… If you don't want to come near me anymore, I will understand…"

Tezuka widened his eyes. _"Avoid you? Don't come near you? Are you insane? Something like this won't prevent me from wanting to be near you…"_

"You're not a bother, Koyumi…" was all he said and Sayaka widened her eyes as she stared at him, with the sun shining on his face, which made her blush and not want to take her eyes off him.

"_I say I don't want to bother him but it's clearly not it… I already caused him so much trouble and he still doesn't care… I want to be by his side and see who he really is… And the light that shine on him… Is this the light that I will see at the end of this long road? If so, then I want it to be as warm and gentle as him…"_

During the week Sayaka had to deal with her foot but was better on Thursday. When the day came, she had a bad feeling about it and she had a reason…

RRIING Her cell phone rang and it was Yuki.

"Hai, Yu-chan! What's wrong-" she heard her voice all trembling and she knew she was crying.

"Sa-chan, I need to talk you!"

"Yu-chan, what happened?" Sayaka waited for the worst.

"I did something terrible! And the only one I wanted to call was you…" Sayaka closed her eyes. _"This isn't happening…"_

"Is it something I can help with?" she waited for the reply like it was eternity… She knew the answer but still needed to hear it.

"It's about Atobe…" Sayaka sighed and gritted her teeth. She wished she didn't hear it… Sayaka didn't want to admit this… She wanted this to be just a bad dream… But it wasn't… This was real and her worst fear had come true… Her two most dear friends got hurt because of her…

**Next chapter**

We finally get back to Hyotei but this time Seigaku also comes in… Tezuka knows about Kai's secret and wants to prevent Yuki in dating him but also rejects the fact that she and Atobe are friends. Yuki tells him what she feels for both of them and the fact that Atobe confessed to her. What will Tezuka say to her? Atobe is in misery and doesn't attend school. Yuki is lost and doesn't know what to do. She wants to talk to him but can't reach him. Sayaka finds him and talks about what happened. She encourages him to face Yuki… Wait! Tezuka gets a fever? How does Sayaka react? Well… read and find out!

**Authors note**

Sorry! This was so long! But I wanted to make this in one chapter and continue with the double story… Don't kill me! The next chapter is about Atobe's misery, so it will mostly concentrate on Hyotei… But Seigaku also comes in! Anyway, I hope this was interesting! Happy New Year in advance again! And I'm off to sleep or I'll collapse! Hehe! Review! Bye!


	21. Chapter 20

**Authors note**

Kyaa! Hi! Thanks for the reviews, Yue and Kari! And to start off my note. Yes, Yue! Yuki's bf is Kai (I hate him!) and yes, the last chapter was set before Atobe confessed to Yuki. Hope this clears it! Anyway, ask anything that bothers you, I don't mind answering! Anyway, I'm sorry I updated this one a bit later (you know, New Year and all and I have to start to concentrate on my exams)! So you will really have to sit tight for the time being but I promise that I'm constantly writing!

So this chapter is a double story of Seigaku and Hyotei, though it will concentrate more on Hyotei (as the title says…)! Anyway, I decided that this chapter will start the Hyotei story's Atobe's suffering arc… The title of the arc is going to be: Die Leiden des jungen Atobe Keigo (that's in German: The sufferings of young Atobe Keigo). I chose this title because of the book that I mentioned in the story which he read (Die Leiden des jungen Werther by Geothe) and it has a similar story line that I want to reflect in Hyotei's story but it is different of what I will make of it!

Anyway, this is confusing now and you will get the picture later on in the story (especially when he writes his essay on the book!). Anyway, this title will be always up until this arc is over and there will be under titles for this… Yay! If you're curious about the book… Read it! I recommend it! Huh… This was long! Let's start the chapter already! Prepare some napkins for this…

**Previous chapter (chapter 18)**

Atobe finally decided to confess to Yuki… As the next day came he started to become a bit obvious to her but she didn't give any reaction at all and he got a bit suspicious for a while but ignored it (bad idea, Atobe…). Anyway, he asked her on a date and she agreed but only if he won the first round of the tournament, which he did and got his prize. At the tournament, Yuki was there and she went to get something to drink after which he followed her and saw her with a certain brown haired boy (Kai!!! No!) talking to him and laughing. He started to get jealous but recognized his uniform after which he ignored it... again! (really bad idea, Atobe!)

After this he took her on a date on Wednesday and confessed to her on the same hill where Yuki had took him previously to. Yuki said that she has a boyfriend and loves him and not Atobe. Atobe got heart broken and couldn't breathe as he left for home… Now he is depressed and he even started crying… This really tore him apart (Sayaka did warn you, Atobe! You should listen to what people say! Mou!).

In the previous Seigaku chapter… Sayaka won her match against the girl's team of Kurōdo and proceeded to the second round. The boys did the same. During the mixed doubles Yumi and Fuji had to forfeit. Tezuka and Sayaka had their match against Kai and Misaki… Tezuka got his hand injure and Kai injured Sayaka's ankle. They still won this! Anyway, after this Sayaka told Tezuka about her previous coach and the real reason standing behind her mother's death. After this Yuki called Sayaka (it was Thursday, the next day after Atobe confessed to her) and told her what she did…

Saa, what will happen now? How will this turn out to be? Let's see!

**Chapter 20**

**Die Leiden des jungen Atobe Keigo****:**

**(The sufferings of young Atobe Keigo)**

**Rain from a cloudless sky… tears**

Before we go back to Hyotei, let's see how the next day after Sayaka had her first round in the Kantou Tournament was. It was the next day and Sayaka was walking through the school gate and sighing. _"Jeez! I can't believe I fainted and let Tezuka carry me again!" _she put her hand on her forehead and sighed again. _"But he really looked hot when he was wet…" _she blushed, as she pictured him carrying her in the rain. _"No! No! No! Stop this, Sayaka! Stop blushing! Ahhh! Mou!"_ she tried to deny her thoughts and didn't notice Eiji jumping on her.

"Saya-chan! How are you doing?" Sayaka almost got a shock and sweat dropped.

"Eiji-san… I'm fine, thanks!" Eiji sighed as he was still hanging on her.

"Mou! I got worried when you suddenly fainted yesterday! What happened? Fever?" Sayaka blinked.

"No, not really… I just over exerted myself, I guess…" at the same moment Tezuka was passing the both of them looking slightly dazed off and a shade of pink was showing on his cheeks. Eiji was about to jump off of Sayaka but didn't when he noticed that Tezuka wasn't looking their direction and just passed. Sayaka looked at him with stupidity.

"Tezuka?" Tezuka turned around and snapped out of it.

"Ah! Good morning, Koyumi…" Sayaka approached him and looked into his eyes. Tezuka blushed as she got even closer to him.

"Are you feeling okay? You seem a bit feverish…" she put her hand on his forehead and he got even hotter. He took a few steps from her.

"I'm fine! It's no-" he started coughing and Sayaka looked even more suspicious.

"You have a cold, don't you? _It's because he carried me yesterday in the rain…_ You should go home for today-"

"No… I can't leave the team before our match against Hyotei-" Sayaka twitched.

"And what will your team do if you collapse? You go home! Right now!" she pointed at him. Tezuka widened his eyes and Eiji stepped a few steps away sensing a war coming. Tezuka ignored her command and just left. Sayaka twitched again.

"Fine! If you collapse, you'll remember my words later! Tch! He's so stubborn!" Eiji just sweat dropped and walked away before she could spot him. _"They're really scary! I don't want to be involved…" _

After class Sayaka noticed that his cold got even worse. His face got even redder and she was starting to get really worried. During practice the coach forbade her to do any physical exercise because her ankle wasn't well enough.

"But, sensei-"

"No "buts", Koyumi! What will you're team do if you're ankle gets even worse?" Sayaka sweat dropped. _"You should be telling this to a certain someone who's having a fever right now…"_

"At least let me do some light swings with my racket…" the coach sighed and agreed to that. At the same moment Tezuka ended his practice match and was feeling rather weak and blurry. Sayaka noticed his state. She was currently hitting her forehand with Fuji from one spot and noticed that he started breathing heavily after he talked for a while with Oishi. Sayaka stopped hitting.

"Fuji-san! I need a rest!" Fuji just nodded and went off the court. Sayaka came up to Tezuka looking seriously at him.

"Tezuka, you should really take a rest or you'll-" Tezuka's eyesight got even blurrier and he could barely hear her.

"I'm fine-" as he took one step forward he started falling but Sayaka caught him in time before he completely fell to the ground.

"Tezuka!" he was too heavy for her and she could barely hold him not falling herself. He was breathing even heavier and was barely conscious. _"He's burning up!"_

"Someone come quickly!" Everyone got shocked that their buchou collapsed and rushed towards him. Kawamura took him onto his back and dragged him to the infirmary. Sayaka went along. Everyone was still shocked and wanted to go as well but the coach stopped them.

"He'll be fine! You can check on him after practice!"

"But, sensei-" started Momo.

"Tezuka wouldn't want you to skip practice!" Momo lowered his head and looked worried. So did everyone else.

As Tezuka was already lying in bed, he was sweating like hell and breathing heavily. Kawamura left to look for the nurse. Sayaka just stood there and didn't know what to do. She got terrified seeing him like this. She tried to wipe his sweat off but it was no good. _"This is my fault, he caught a cold! What should I do? Where the hell is the nurse?" _She turned around to go and look for her but Tezuka grabbed her wrist. She turned around in surprise.

"Don't leave… Stay, please…" Tezuka whispered from underneath his breathing. Sayaka took his hand and didn't leave. _"If that's what you want, I'll stay for as long as you want…"_ The nurse finally came rushing in and checked on him and gave some medicine. After a while he stopped breathing heavily and fell asleep.

"He should be fine now… He'll wake up in a few hours but he'll still feel feverish. You can go-"

"No, I'll stay… _This was partly my fault that he ended up here…_" the nurse sighed.

"As you wish…"

After a few hours the regulars had finished their practice and went to check on their buchou. As they entered Sayaka welcomed them with a grin. At the same moment Tezuka woke up and tried to sit up but Sayaka stopped him.

"You should rest for a while!" Tezuka looked up at her still a bit feverish but in his senses.

"Huh… What happened?"

"You idiot! I told you you'd collapse! But you didn't listen!" Sayaka started scolding him and the regulars just sweat dropped. _"She really knows how to talk to a sick person…"_ Tezuka blinked at her and then looked around and saw the regulars standing there.

"Sorry, I made you worried-" he was cut off by Sayaka again.

"You got that right! You scared the hell out of us!" Tezuka widened his eyes again.

"You should rest before the tournament, Tezuka!" Fuji said with a light smile.

"I guess you're right… I think I'll take it easy for a while…" Sayaka grinned.

"That's right! We demand that you rest properly during weekend and no thoughts about tennis or school, got it!" she pointed at him. Tezuka smirked lightly and looked up at her.

"Then… How about you keep me company on one of the weekend days to keep my mind off tennis?" The regulars dropped their jaws open and were in awe. _"Is he for real?"_ Sayaka just blinked and didn't get what he just did.

"Did you just ask me on a date?" Tezuka sighed.

"Have a problem with that? It was partly your fault I got a cold…" Sayaka just smirked.

"Hou… So this is a request or are you really asking me out, Tezuka?" Tezuka sighed again.

"That's a request…" Sayaka grinned.

"Fine! I'll go on a date with you… This means one request fades away and that leaves you two that you can use!" The regulars were still in awe.

"I know…" Sayaka turned around and was about to leave.

"Then it's decided! This weekend we go on a date and I'll keep tennis out of your mind!"

"Before I forget! Tell Yuki to come by this Friday!" Tezuka said as she was walking. Sayaka just waved her hand.

"Hai… Hai…" she then left with that. The regulars were staring at their buchou in awe. _"Is this really our buchou?"_ Tezuka looked at them with stupidity but they just shrugged and left. Tezuka sighed and put his hand on his forehead. _"I can't believe I asked her on a date so bluntly! This is just a request I'm using and she said it herself that a date is incuded… So there's no reason for me to feel so awkward…" _

Sayaka was currently walking down the hallway. _"He really scared the hell out of me today! Why did I even get scared because of him? I don't get it… When he asked me out just now, I felt somewhat happy and nervous for a second… Ahhh! What am I thinking? I'll definitely make him laugh during the date and break that stoic mask of his!"_ Sayaka gave off an evil aura.

We leave Seigaku for a while and see how Hyotei is doing…

The day after Atobe confessed to Yuki… Yuki was walking through the school gate looking all flushed and depressed. _"Why did this have to happen? I was so blinded by my own problem that I didn't see Atobe's feelings for me… How can I face him now? Why did I just say something like that? It's not that I hate him… I like him as a friend but I just don't have those other feelings for him…"_ She turned around and instead of the usual "Atobe-sama!" screams she heard some whining and moaning.

"Why is Atobe-sama not here yet?"

"Ah… Maybe he got sick… No!"

Yuki turned her look away and looked even more depressed. _"This is my fault… He thinks I wouldn't want to see him after this… You're wrong, Atobe! I do want to see you! I want to say what I couldn't back then… I have to apologize to him! That's right!" _she started walking again. _"I don't want to lose any of my friends anymore!" _She was walking in the hallway, when was stopped by Oshitari standing in front of her.

"Good morning, Aihara-san!" he grinned at her, with his usual tensaish smirk.

"Oshitari-san! Morning…" she mumbled the last sentence.

"May I ask, what happened to Atobe?" Yuki lowered her eyes and walked away.

"I don't know…" she lied and went to her class. Oshitari stood there looking at her with suspicion. _"I have a bad feeling about this… I hope it's not what I think it is…" _

Yuki was sitting in class not paying attention to the teacher but looking at the empty seat in front of her. This was unusual for her to see that very seat empty. During Greek she would often poke that person's back and ask what she didn't understand (Yuki hates Greek). That person would always turn around to her firstly giving her his smirk and then answer anything she wanted. Yuki stared at the very same seat not hearing what the teacher was saying.

"Aihara-san!" she snapped out of it and raised her head. "Could you answer the question, please?"

"I'm sorry, sensei… I wasn't paying attention…" the teacher sighed.

"If you're not feeling well, go to the infirmary… But pay attention next time!" Yuki lowered her head.

"Hai… _I really have to clear this… I wonder how Atobe is doing…_"

At the same moment Atobe was still locked up in his room and didn't let anyone in. Still lying on his bed, with his arm on his forehead, looking into emptiness, not hearing the knocks on his door or the screams behind it.

"Keigo-sama, open the door! Why aren't you coming out?" one of the butlers was worried. A made rushed to the butler.

"Did you call the mistress?"

"Eh! She said she'll come as soon as possible!" the butler sighed.

"We'll just have to wait before she comes… She's the only one who has a spare key to this room…" the maid turned her look to the door.

"I wonder what happened… I have never seen Keigo-sama act like that before…"

Atobe at the meantime had flashbacks of the previous day. The last sentence that Yuki said was piercing him like a knife over and over again. _"The one I love is him and not you!"_ he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. _"Why can't I just erase this?"_

Back to Yuki… It was lunch break and she decided not to have lunch with the regulars and headed to the rooftop. She was leaning on a wall there and holding her cell phone with Atobe's number on her screen. She hesitated to call. _"Why am I so afraid? It's just a call! Maybe because I think he'll hang up and won't want to talk… But… still I have to do it…"_ she pushed the call button and it started ringing. It rang and rang and rang but no answer. She stood there still with her phone to her ear and waited like for an eternity but there was still no answer. Yuki lowered her phone and stared at the ground.

"_He won't even pick up… I hope he doesn't do anything stupid because of this…"_ she dialed again and tried to reach him the whole lunch break. At the meantime the regulars were sitting in the cafeteria.

"Ne, Yuushi, where's Atobe?" Oshitari didn't raise his head from his book.

"And why do you think I should know?" Mukahi grinned.

"Because you always know everything!"

"Hou…"

"What about Aihara-san?" he asked again.

"Ah… lurking around school looking depressed…" said Oshitari in his usual calm manner. Mukahi raised an eyebrow.

"Depressed? Why?"

"Saa… _I have a good guess about this…_" Mukahi turned back to his cake.

"Anyway, I hope Atobe is back by practice or the coach will be pissed! Our next match IS against Seigaku…" said Shishido leaning on the table looking quite bored. Oshitari closed his book and stood up.

"Yuushi, where are you going?" Oshitari turned his look at him with his sadistic smirk.

"Class is about to start, Gakuto!" he walked off after this, leaving Mukahi sweat dropping and not getting his coolness about this. _"Isn't he worried even a slightest bit? Sometimes I just don't get him…"_

At the meantime Atobe's mother was back and went straight to her son's room. _"Keigo, I hope it's not what I think…" _She reached his door and unlocked it going straight in. She saw him lying on the bed still looking into emptiness. She looked at him with worries and approached him. She sat on the side of the bed and put her hand on his forehead. He didn't even look at her.

"I warned you, didn't I? And now she's with someone else…" he turned his eyes slowly at her.

"Came to laugh at me?" His mother smirked lightly and hugged him gently.

"Baka… How can I laugh about something like this? It hurts me seeing you like this… That is what mothers are for: sharing the pain and happiness with their child…" She pulled away and sat up again. Atobe widened his eyes.

"Mother…" she smiled at him gently.

"I know it hurts, Keigo... But you can't stay like this forever. You're young and you'll find someone else-" he turned his look away.

"I don't want anyone else… It has to be her!" his mother widened her eyes and then smirked.

"Then don't give up hope! Stay by her side…"

"I won't stand seeing her with someone else…"

"If you bare that pain, it will make you stronger and you'll prove to her that you love her… But if you end up whining and avoiding her, then you're love was weaker than you proclaimed… If you give up, you'll lose her forever. But staying with her, there will come a time when you'll get what you gave to her…" Atobe smirked at her.

"It's easy for you to say-" she kissed his forehead. Atobe widened his eyes. His mother smiled at him.

"Words are said easily but feelings are hard to explain… You have to get some fresh air, Keigo! I'll see you later!" with that she left. Atobe was still lying on the bed thinking about what she said but still couldn't find the strength to get up. It was so heavy… Too heavy for him to carry. This pain that was bottled up during the whole day…

His mother closed the door and leaned on it for a second. The butler came up to her.

"Mistress, what's wrong with Keigo-sama?" she sighed.

"He'll be fine! He needs to rest for today… Don't bother him. I'll check on him from time to time… _It's her fault he's like this!_"

Back to school…

Yuki ended her practice and went in the direction of the tennis courts in hopes of meeting Atobe there. When she reached the courts she saw that Atobe wasn't there and the regulars were talking to the coach and he was really pissed. _"H-He wasn't-" _

"Aihara-san!" at the same moment Oshitari approached her from behind. Yuki turned around in surprise.

"Oshitari-san! Isn't Atobe here?" she asked in hopes of a positive answer.

"He wasn't here the whole practice and the coach is pissed because of our upcoming match… Why are you here?" Yuki lowered her eyes in shock.

"No reason… _He wasn't here the whole day!"_ she was about to turn around and dash off but was stopped by Oshitari. He was holding her wrist. Yuki turned around.

"Is the reason for his absence you, Aihara-san?" he asked this time seriously. Yuki blinked.

"Huh? I don't-"

"If the reason is that he confessed to you and you rejected him, then this is the worst that could happen before our match!" Yuki widened her eyes.

"How did you-" Oshitari sighed.

"So it is, huh? Jeez! I had a feeling that this is your fault this is happening…" Yuki lowered her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"I know it's my fault but it's not that I don't care!" she dashed off with that, leaving Oshitari in a slight shock. He smirked.

"_Now I see why he loves her. She really cares for her friends and doesn't care what people think… I hope she can bring him to his senses…" _

Yuki ran to her car and drove off to Atobe's place. She reached his house and was about to enter, when she was stopped by his mother, who was standing in front of her.

"Yumiko-san? Is he here?" Atobe's mother looked at her with a serious look.

"Eh… And he doesn't want to see anyone!" Yuki widened her eyes.

"Please, let me through. I need to talk to him!" his mother sighed.

"Sorry, Yuki-chan… But I can't let you in right now. He has to come around himself and I don't know what will happen if I let you see him now… After all, it is your fault he's like this now. I know you didn't mean to do it but the fact is that it was because of you!" Yuki got depressed and tears started dwelling up inside.

"Yumiko-san… I-" Atobe's mother looked even more serious.

"Leave! You will only hurt him even more right now!" Yuki looked at her in shock and tears started flowing on their own. She dashed off back to her car and drove off. Atobe's mother followed her for a while and then walked inside.

"_I'm sorry, Yuki-chan. But you have to understand… He has to get over this on his own and make a decision…"_ she looked up. _"Keigo…"_

Atobe was currently lying on his bed finally thinking about what his mother said. _"I guess she's right… I have to get some fresh air and think about this. I don't even know how Yuki is feeling after this… I don't want to see her sad because of me…"_ he finally sat up and put his hand on his forehead. _"I want to see her… But I'm so scared to face her because I don't know if she still would want to be friends with me. I'm afraid to lose her…"_

He walked to his table and sat down. He saw his essay on one of the books that he was reading. He looked up at it and then turned his look towards a blank paper. He took it and a pen and wrote something down. His stomach growled. _"Darn! I haven't eaten since yesterday! Guess I'll go down…"_ He walked down and was attacked by his mother.

"KEI-CHAN! You feeling better now?" she was hugging him and rubbing her face against his. Atobe twitched.

"Mother…" she let him go.

"Ne, what did you decide? Will you see Yuki-chan?" he walked away.

"I'm just hungry…" his mother smirked and followed him with her eyes. _"I guess he's still in that state but slowly recovering… I shouldn't tell him that Yuki-chan was here…"_

Back to Yuki…

She got back to her house and was crying. _"My fault! My fault! I know it's my fault! But it hurt even more when hearing it from Yumiko-san… I want to talk to him! I want to apologize! But what should I do, when he doesn't even show himself? I lost once Sa-chan and was all alone… I don't want to experience the same thing again! What should I do?" _She went up her room and sat against her door. She took out her cell phone and dialed Sayaka's number.

"Hai, Yu-chan! What's wrong-" she heard her best friend on the other end.

"Sa-chan, I need to talk you!" she said with a trembling voice.

"Yu-chan, what happened?" Yuki wanted to talk to her, only her because she knew no one who could help her right now. Sayaka already waited for the worst.

"I did something terrible! And the only one I wanted to call was you…" Yuki finally said it and was waiting for Sayaka to talk.

"Is it something I can help with?" Sayaka knew the answer but still waited. Yuki was afraid to say it and it felt like she had said it for eternity until it reached her.

"It's about Atobe…" she heard her best friend sigh as though she saw this was coming. Sayaka put her hand to her forehead.

"Don't go anywhere! I'll be right over!" Sayaka hung up and dashed from her house. _"Yu-chan, this is not your fault! If there is someone to blame, then it's me! There is no reason for you to be hurt…"_

Yuki put her cell phone down and hid her face in her knees. It felt like she waited for an eternity, when she heard a knock on her door and her best friend's voice.

"Yu-chan! Open the door!" Yuki raised her head and opened the door in a flash which was followed by her throwing herself into her arms and crying.

"Sa-chan! I didn't mean it! I really didn't want this to happen! It's my fault that he's hurt! I just don't know what to do!" Sayaka looked at her with a worried look and hugged her.

"Don't cry… It's not your fault. Calm down and tell me what happened!" Yuki stopped crying and told her everything what happened until now.

"I see… So Keigo is in love with you and you told him that you love someone else, namely Kai… _That bastard!_ And now he's not answering any calls and didn't come to school or practice even though the next match is against our school… This is troublesome…" Sayaka sighed and Yuki raised her head.

"Sa-chan, I-" Sayaka smiled at her and wiped her tears away.

"I know! It's not your fault… You just didn't know how Keigo felt towards you and took the chance when you had it to be with your love since Junior High. This is just something that had to happen and you can't change anything…" Yuki lowered her head again.

"But I hurt him and I don't want to lose my friends… What should I do now? I want to talk to him but-"

"Everything will be fine! Just give him time to get over this, although time is running out before the match… Anyway, I'm sure he wouldn't want to see you with that look on your face!"

"Sa-chan…" Sayaka stood up and was about to walk away but then turned around.

"Try calling him tomorrow… And I want to ask you something… Do you think what you feel for Kai is love?" Yuki blinked at her.

"Eh… You know I had a crush on him since Junior High. Why do you ask?" Sayaka just smirked and left off.

"No reason… _A_ _crush, huh? There are some signs of hope for you, Keigo…_" She stopped again.

"A! I almost forgot! Tezuka told me that you can visit him tomorrow after school! That's all! Bye!" Yuki blinked. _"I almost forgot about that… I should visit him,"_ she lied down on her bed. _"I need to clear my head and calm down a bit. Maybe Sa-chan's right; I should try reaching Atobe tomorrow. I'm just too scared of being alone again…"_

On the next day Yuki tried to call Atobe again in the morning but he still didn't answer and she got even more depressed. During class she didn't pay attention to the teacher again. When the class ended, the teacher asked her to stay for a while.

"Aihara-san, the deadline of the report is next week! What's wrong with Atobe-san? Haven't seen him for two days… Is he sick?" the teacher looked worried. Yuki lowered her head.

"Probably… Thanks for warning, sensei!" she left with that. Yuki was walking in the hallway. _"I almost forgot about the report! But… This is not what's most important right now… Why won't you let me talk to you, Atobe?"_

At the meantime Atobe was lurking around the house still looking depressed and didn't know what to do. He was walking around the house randomly, when he stopped at his table and saw the book that he was reading for the report.

"_I almost forgot! The deadline for the report is near… Yuki would probably want to talk about it. But… I don't want this to be the reason for me to talk to her. I want to know if she still wants to see me as her friend… At least her friend!"_ he picked up the book and looked at the title. He gave a light smirk. _"I guess I ended up the same as the main character in this book: falling for a girl, who's been taken away by someone else… How ironic!" _He put the book down and walked towards the exit. _"I need get out of here…"_

Back to Yuki…

She finished her practice and went passed the tennis courts in hopes of seeing Atobe but he wasn't there. She got depressed and walked off to visit Tezuka. The regulars were currently talking to the coach, who got pissed that Atobe neglected practice the second day and the match was at the doorstep.

"If Atobe doesn't come back by Monday, he will be dropped from the regular spot! This is all!" the coach left. The regulars were surprised that he'll drop Atobe from the regulars and actually didn't want that to happen (although he was rather bitchy all the time and a real diva but he still was their buchou and they had respect for him), so they decided to bring him back. They left off for his house to drag him to the courts if necessary. They reached his house but the butlers told them that he left without telling where to. They decided to split up and look for him.

"_Jeez! He's so troublesome! Just what is he thinking? The world doesn't only turn around you, Atobe!"_ thought Oshitari as he was running randomly down the streets, when he passed a certain black haired girl who was wearing the Seigaku uniform. It was Sayaka who followed with her eyes the running tensai recognizing the uniform. _"Hyotei?"_ She turned around and called out to him.

"Oi! Are you from the Hyotei tennis team?" Oshitari turned around and recognized the girl who was talking to Atobe the day he got jealous of Tezuka. He walked up to her.

"Yeah! You must know Atobe right?" Sayaka blinked.

"Yeah! We're good friends… Why are you here? You should be able to find him at home…Shouldn't you be practicing for the upcoming match against us?" Oshitari widened his eyes.

"Ah… He left without telling where to! If you're friends, then tell Atobe to get his ass back to the tennis courts or he'll be dropped from the regulars! I really don't have time to tell you anything else, so if you see him, tell him this! Bye!" he dashed off after this. Sayaka stood there for a while looking worried. _"I guess he wasn't at practice again… That idiot! Just what is he thinking? Baka! Leaving without telling where…"_ she started walking in the opposite direction. _"I have a guess where he might be…"_

At the same moment Yuki arrived at Tezuka's house and had something to eat with his parents. They talked for a while and got to catch up. Afterwards she went up to Tezuka's room because he clearly told her with his look that he needed to talk to her about something.

"What is it, Kunimitsu?" He sat on his chair and Yuki sat on his bed.

"I just wanted to ask you… What happened? You seem a bit depressed and lost…" Yuki lowered her eyes and smirked.

"I guess I can't keep anything from you… The past two days were really hard for me. I really did something I shouldn't have…" Tezuka widened his eyes.

"Is this about Tsudeyoshi?" Yuki raised her head.

"So, you know, huh? No, it's about someone else…" Tezuka widened his eyes in surprise.

"Huh?"

"The thing is… I'm friends with Atobe, at least I was until two days ago and I really cared for him as a good friend but I hurt his feelings…" Tezuka was a bit surprised by her reply.

"I can't believe you're friends with him… Anyway, what happened? _Like I would care what he has to go through…_"

"Atobe confessed to me-" Tezuka dropped his jaw open and saw what was coming because this was obvious. "-and I said that I love someone else… He got really hurt by this and now he doesn't attend school or answer his phone. I just don't know what to do!" Tezuka was really shocked and felt kind of sorry for the arrogant monkey.

"Do you consider him a good friend?"

"Eh! I even let him call me by my first name… I just feel guilty about what I've done and want to apologize but he won't even show up for practice and the regulars are getting worried about him as well!" Tezuka really got shocked by this. _"Of all things- He was always determined about playing against us and now he just throws it away!"_ Yuki looked at her watch and stood up.

"Yuki, don't you call him by his first name?"

"No, why?"

"If you would really consider him a close friend, you'd call him that…" Yuki widened her eyes and was about to walk away.

"Won't you stay for while longer? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I'm sorry, Kunimitsu! I have a date…" Tezuka twitched because he knew that she will meet up with that bastard Kai. He stopped her again.

"Yuki! Be careful with your feelings towards him… Don't let your guard down!" Yuki turned to him and grinned.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine… Promise!" she gave a last light smile and left. Tezuka still sat there in a slight shock. _"So Atobe can actually act like that towards a girl, huh? I hope Yuki gets this cleared and drags him back, so that I can take the liberty in beating him and making him stay away from her!"_ Tezuka sighed. _"But… this really turned out rather messy…"_

At the same moment Sayaka was walking towards some park and looked around, when she finally spotted Atobe sitting on one of the benches and looking up at the sky. She smirked and walked up at him. He didn't notice her coming. Sayaka put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. He looked at her in surprise as she sat down next to him.

"I knew you'd be in a place like this! Huh…" she sighed. Atobe turned his look at her.

"Why are you here?"

"That's my line! Aren't you supposed to be at practice? You ARE facing us in the second round! So why are you lurking around and making everyone worried?" Atobe widened his eyes and smirked.

"I don't think they're quite worried about me… Especially Yuki…" Sayaka sighed and hit his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Baka! You're in love with her and you still don't get what kind of person she is?" Atobe widened his eyes.

"I'm just saying that she wouldn't want to see me-"

"You still don't get it, do you? You're hopeless! Yu-chan really likes you and she cares for you! She wouldn't just go and say to some random person to become friends with her! If she trusts that person and likes being around him, she lets him into her world… You think she doesn't want to see you but you're wrong!"

"How can you be so sure! I pushed my feelings onto her and scared her…"

"Eh… At first. But she really wants to talk to you…" Atobe sighed.

"How do you know?"

"Jeez! I talked to her! And that's not the only thing that proves that she cares for you… Check your cell phone!" Atobe widened his eyes and pulled his cell phone out and noticed 94 calls missed and all were from Yuki. He lowered his cell phone and smirked to himself.

"How can I talk to her? I'm afraid to see her and at the same time I know I won't stand her seeing with someone else… I love her but she loves someone else. Even if I stay as her friend, she'll still be out of my reach… I really will end up like that character from Goethe's book!" Sayaka looked at him and smirked.

"Ah! You mean "Die Leiden des jungen Werther"?" Atobe looked at her in surprise.

"How do you-?"

"I read the book! Yuki recommended it to me…" she looked serious again. "If you really love her, Keigo, you won't leave her alone… Because that's what she's mostly afraid of in this world: to lose her best friend. She lost me once and she doesn't want to experience the same again… I'll let you on something… There will come a time when she will need you the most. You say you'll end up like that guy in the book… Then don't! Make your own ending! And make it a happy one for both of you!" Atobe really listened to her and got the encouragement he needed. He smirked at her.

"What do you mean "there will come a time when she will need you the most"?" Sayaka lowered her eyes.

"Because the one she's dating won't make her happy in the end… She'd be better off with you. That's what I think!" Atobe widened his eyes but didn't ask a thing because he heard what he wanted and finally made a decision.

"Thank you, Sayaka! It seems that you're the one giving me encouragement this time!" he stood up and was ready to leave, when Sayaka stood up as well. She grinned at him and hugged him.

"Trust me! The decision that you will make, will be the right one!" He hugged her back and pulled her away smiling at her.

"Thanks again! I'm glad I ever met you…" Sayaka gave him a final grin and turned around to leave but remembered something. She turned around again.

"A! I met one of your regulars on my way home and he was looking for you!" Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"He said to get your ass back at the courts or you'll be dropped from the regulars! Was what he said… Well, anyway, bye!" she dashed off leaving Atobe sweat dropping at the last sentence. _"Drop me from the regulars? Like hell that will happen!"_ he started walking and as he was walking down a certain street he saw something he really wished he didn't.

Yuki walking with the same guy he saw her talking to after the match. He was holding her waist and she was blushing slightly. Atobe was in shock and walked away because he couldn't stand seeing her with him. He gritted his teeth but then stopped and looked down on the ground.

"_No! I made a decision! I will bare this and stay with her… I didn't listen to what people said about being careful and to confess to her as soon as possible and now I regret it! But this time… I will listen to what people say and prove to her that my confession weren't just empty words!"_

On the next day Yuki was depressed and walked out of the house for fresh air. She didn't know for how long she walked but she was so deep in her thoughts that she reached the same park with the hill where this misfortune all started. She decided to face her fears and walked up. As she stood there observing the view, tears started flowing on their own. She had flashbacks of the same day when Atobe confessed to her and tried to erase this moment in time but it wasn't something she could change or cut out.

At the same time Atobe was heading unconsciously to the same place Yuki was. As he reached the top he saw the same familiar red and wavy hair hanging down her back. He thought this was just a dream but it was real. She was standing there no matter how he looked at it.

"Yuki…"Yuki heard someone call her name and recognized the voice that resonated in the breeze that blew at the same moment when she decided to turn around still in tears. As Atobe took a few steps, a slight breeze blew and she turned around with her eyes in tears and her hair wavering to the wind.

He thought it was because of him, that she was standing in front of him with the look that he didn't want to see on her face. The look that made him tremble in fear and thought that she might not want to see him. Yuki walked a bit in his direction.

"A-Atobe…" she was happy to see him again. It felt like eternity when they saw each other last … Atobe lowered his eyes and turned around. Yuki widened her eyes and felt a part of her world crack and start to fall to pieces. She didn't want to let it happen again… She didn't want to hear those parts falling and scattering into pieces. Atobe was starting to walk but he was stopped.

"Ato-" Yuki grabbed his wrist. "Keigo…" Atobe stopped and turned around as he couldn't believe what he heard. He didn't care what would follow, he just wanted to hear her calling him by his name. He looked at her and didn't want to see anything else right now… He wanted to see her but was afraid to see her look at him like that. He only wanted to change this to the same sweet and gentle smile that he loved to look at so much…

Yuki stared at him with tears flowing even stronger… She wanted to apologize in any way that she could… She wanted to tell him what she couldn't back then in the very same place: the fateful park with the hill and the most beautiful view…

**Next chapter**

We continue the double story… Yuki and Atobe finally meet! What will happen? Will Yuki get to apologize? Will Atobe accept it? What happens when he returns to practice? How will he bare his pain, seeing Yuki with someone else? Kyaa! Tezuka and Sayaka go on a date! Yay! How will that go? Will Sayaka manage to see Tezuka laugh? And what will happen if he does? Kyaa! Read and find out!

**Authors note**

Man, this was long! I hope this was interesting! I left a cliffhanger… hehe! Don't kill me! I hope I didn't confuse you with the title thing… Anyway, I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and then you will have to sit tight! As I mentioned before, I won't be able to post so soon because of exams and all… But yeah! That's just me! I will try and make the next chapter as dramatic as possible! So be prepared! Kyaa! Review! See ya!


	22. Chapter 21

**Authors note**

Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry that the previous chapter was long but I had to make it that way in order to balance the both stories… Anyway, I'll make this chapter shorter (hopefully…)! The double story will go on for a while, like this chapter and the next one will definitely be the Hyotei/Seigaku double story and I will think about the continuation…

I'm glad some of the readers like this! Really! Thanks for reading! And we come back to where we left off previously! Atobe and Yuki finally meet! What will happen? Kyaa! I'm curious! I hope I don't start crying when writing this… hehe… Let's take a peek!

**Previous chapter**

After Seigaku won in their first round they proceeded to the second. On the day after the match, Tezuka had a real fever and he collapsed during practice. Sayaka was scared to death and blamed herself for this (he did carry her to the infirmary in the rain). Anyway, after Tezuka woke up, Sayaka demanded that he'd take a rest on the weekend and forget about tennis for once. Tezuka took this chance and asked her on a date, which was one of the requests that he can use

(The bet was made by Momo: the one who wins gets to ask 3 things from the loser…Tezuka beat her previously and the bet was considered to work on anyone she played against… She also included a date!). So, she agreed… What about Hyotei?

Atobe was heartbroken and faced real misery for two days. After the day he confessed he didn't even attend school or practice and didn't let anyone into his room. Yuki was really depressed and was afraid of being alone and losing her friend again… Atobe finally made a decision after Sayaka encouraged him not to leave Yuki and prove his feeling for her. On the first day of the weekend they finally met at the same place where this whole mess started…

What happens from this point on? Will Yuki get to say what she didn't back then? What will Atobe do? Putting this development aside… How will Sayaka's and Tezuka's date go? Will she make him laugh and finally see him smile for once? What if he does? Ahhh! Mou! I want to know, nya!

**Chapter ****21**

**Die Leiden des jungen Atobe Keigo:**

**(The sufferings of young Atobe Keigo)**

**A thousand apologies**

Yuki was looking at Atobe with tears flowing from her eyes as she slowly let go of his wrist. Atobe wanted her to smile, he couldn't stand her looking like this. His pain didn't matter anymore. He just wanted to see her happy…

"Keigo…" she said it again. Atobe wanted to hear her say his name from this time on forever. He didn't know what to do or say. He just stared at her, as she lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you… I didn't know how you felt for me… I just… I just-" Atobe reached his hand for her face but stopped because he still didn't know what to do. He wanted to wipe those tears away, he wanted to hold her but he was too scared. Too scared to do something to her that might scare her like he did back then. He lowered his hand again. Yuki raised her head.

"Please, forgive me! I don't want to lose my friends anymore… Especially you! When you didn't come to school or even answer the phone, I just felt the same loneliness as before… I don't want to be alone! I don't want to lose my best friend!" Atobe widened his eyes and smiled lightly. _"I knew she took friendship very seriously but still I didn't realize that she was suffering as well… If this will make you smile again, I'm willing to do anything to see it again!"_

"I really wanted to talk to you… To say that I'm-" Atobe put his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away. Yuki widened her eyes.

"Don't apologize anymore… Yuki…" he smiled at her lightly and she just stared at him, waiting for him to say something. "You don't have to apologize. I don't blame you, for what happened. It was my fault as well… _If I had only confessed to you earlier!_ I'm sorry I made you worried. _I wouldn't have to see this look on your face…_ Don't cry anymore… Please… _I would only see you smile… for me._ I won't leave you, Yuki. I promise!"

Yuki smiled at him with the last tears flowing from her eyes. She put her hand on his.

"Atobe-" He hugged her tightly sinking his head on her shoulder.

"Call me by my name… please…" Yuki widened her eyes but then smiled lightly.

"Keigo…" he pulled her even closer and didn't let go. For so long he wished to hold her like this… He longed to hear her voice, to see her, to feel the same soft hair that he loved so much. _"I can finally put my arms around her! I don't care if only because I'm her friend! At least her friend… If this let's me be by her side, I don't mind! If she wants me to stay, I'll stay. If she wants me to leave, I'll leave. But this won't stop me from telling her-"_

"-I love you, Yuki…" Yuki widened her eyes but then smiled to herself and put her hands around his shoulders and hugged him back sinking her head into his chest. _"I don't want him to say this… It scares me! It hurts me because it hurts you to say it… How can you still love me when you know that my heart belongs to someone else?"_ Atobe let her go and Yuki lowered her head again.

"I'm sorry, Keigo…" Atobe smirked and ran his hand through one of her strands of hair.

"It's okay… I won't die because of this! _It might just hurt like hell…_" Yuki smiled at him and turned her look towards the view at the city.

"It's as beautiful as it was then…" Atobe just gave a light smirk and turned his look as well.

"Eh… very… beautiful…" he returned his eyes at her and smiled again. _"I wish I could just stop this moment in time…"_

As the friendship between the both of them got even stronger from this day on, we'll leave this for one day and see how are Sayaka and Tezuka going on… They are supposed to go on a date on one of the weekend days! And it just had to be Sunday, the day after Atobe and Yuki had cleared their problem…

Sayaka and Tezuka had just met up… Tezuka blinked for a second when he saw her. She wore a blue skirt and a light pink pullover, where her sleeves were rather long; some light blue knee tights and white sneakers. Her hair was loose but her upper hair tied in a small pony tail with a blue ribbon. He stared at her for a while but then snapped out of it.

He wasn't the only one staring. When Sayka saw him not in his usual school or tennis uniform, she smirked to herself. _"He really needs to go out more often! I'd prefer seeing him in his daily clothes… Looks hot on him! Geh! Sayaka… STOP! Even if he's good looking, he needs to smile! And that's your plan for today!"_ Sayaka finally grinned at him.

"Where are we going?" Tezuka turned his look towards her.

"For a walk…" and they started walking. Little did they know that some spies were on their tail.

"They're walking, nya!" the cat like creature jumped on Inui's shoulders to see the both of them.

"Ii data…" mumbled Inui from under his notebook. The tensai just smirked with a camera in his hands (wonder what's it for… hmm…).

"Ne, Fuji-san? Why are we here?" asked Yumi standing next to Kotoko, while sweat dropping.

"Well… if we get caught, we can talk ourselves out by telling that we're on a date and met them by coincidence! Why?" Yumi blushed for a second but then sighed.

"I don't think we should spy on them… It's their date anyway!" Fuji turned to her and smiled sadistically.

"Saa, don't you want to see what happens?" Yumi sweat dropped and sighed.

"Let's follow them… _Well it's not that I want to know, when I want to be with you…_" The five of them moved forward after the couple and hid behind bushes before they could pass. Fuji stood in front of the group and Eiji was jumping around from behind.

"Ne, ne, Fujiko! Move aside a bit! I can't see!"

"Calm down, Eiji!"

"Nya! I can't-" Eiji almost screamed when Yumi blocked his mouth with her hand. She sighed and thought that they didn't hear but… wrong. Sayaka was walking next to Tezuka with her eyes turned to the bushes as they passed them.

"They're following us, aren't they?" she asked Tezuka who twitched slightly.

"Ah… _I'll see to their punishment!_" Tezuka started giving off an evil aura. Sayaka sweat dropped and sighed. _"And you're clearly thinking of how many laps to give them, ne?" _They continued walking but there was silence because Tezuka was clearly pissed at the followers. Sayaka twitched and stopped. Tezuka turned around and blinked at her.

"That's it! I've had it! You're clearly thinking about tennis!"

"Huh?"

"You wanted to take a walk and it ends now! I'll take you to where I want to go!" she grabbed his wrist and pulled him away. Tezuka didn't get what she was doing.

"What's wrong?"

"You wanted me to keep your mind off tennis for once, right? So I'm going to take you to a place where you will definitely forget about it and enjoy yourself!" she dashed off with him before the other group could follow them. Yumi was standing behind Fuji, who was about to follow them.

"Damn! They're leaving!" Fuji started to walk but was stopped by Yumi, who pulled him by his sleeve.

"Wait-" she pulled quite hard and it resulted in him turning around in a flash and tripping over a branch. He fell right onto her. They both collided on the ground. Fuji was on top of her and a few centimeters from her face. Yumi stared at him and was blushing all over her face. Fuji opened his eyes and she just wanted to melt when she saw his glass like azure eyes. He then smirked at her.

"You okay, Yumi-san?" She was still in shock, when he pulled away a few centimeters but was still leaning on her.

"H-Hai…" was her only reply, when Fuji smirked again.

"You're cute, when you blush like that!" Yumi blushed even more and snapped out of it and got up pushing Fuji away. Eiji was sweat dropping at the scene and so was Kotoko. _"Fujiko is at it again…"_

They finally got up and wanted to follow Tezuka and Sayaka but they were long gone.

"Nya! Fujiko, what now?" Fuji just smirked sadistically.

"We'll look for them! That's what! _I don't want to miss anything… Especially when it's the both buchous going out! Saa, I wonder where Koyumi-san dragged him to…_"

At the meantime Sayaka took Tezuka to some amusement park, where she dragged him all over the place in hopes of making him have some fun but it was hopeless. He went anywhere she wanted but still no signs of a smile or whatsoever. Sayaka sighed. _"Does he even know what "fun" is? I really don't get this guy sometimes… He did give off a smirk just a while ago but that was all… Huh…"_ At the same moment she didn't spot a boy walking in front of her and she bumped into him making him fall.

"A, sorry! I didn't-" the little boy stood up slightly pissed.

"Watch where you're going, oba-san!" Sayaka twitched. _"Oba-san? Is he blind or something?"_ Tezuka at the moment blinked at the scene.

"Mou! I just bought that ice-cream!" he pointed on the ground. Sayaka tried to be polite.

"I'll buy you-" the kid pointed a her.

"This is all your fault, oba-san! Are you that old that you get blind?" Sayaka twitched again. Tezuka approached her.

"Is something wrong-?" Sayaka snapped.

"Oi, chibisuke! You're the one who needs glasses! I'm only a slight bit older than you! So stop calling me oba-san!" Tezuka sweat dropped. The kid got also pissed.

"I'll call you whatever I want! You're the one who made fall, you giant oba-san!" Sayaka twitched even more.

"I apologized, didn't I? What's your problem? If you want your ice-cream back, I'll buy you a new one!" the kid grinned evilly at her.

"Hn! I'm not a 4 year old who will cry for his ice-cream! I would rather settle this with a game!"

"Fine! Anything to shut you up!" the kid pointed at some attraction and Sayaka grinned.

"I don't think it suits an oba-san like you!" Sayaka twitched and grabbed his collar.

"Bring it on!" Tezuka was standing there sighing and sweat dropping at her childish behavior. _"Is she for real?"_

The game was to jump from one platform to the other and get as many golden balls as possible from the center and avoid falling into the water. Sayaka stood at her side and the kid at the other. Tezuka had to watch this.

"I hope you're not afraid of frogs, oba-san!" Sayaka twitched when she saw the frogs.

"In your dreams! You'll be the first one to fall! Prepare yourself, chibisuke!" she screamed out to him. The game started and Sayaka was faster than him obviously because she could hold her balance better since she attended gymnastics. The kid got irritated at this.

"Who's the old person now? You move like an oji-san! Haha!" Sayaka showed him her tongue. The boy twitched. As Tezuka was watching this he was surprised that she could smile so much and have fun. _"She really doesn't stop surprising me! She really brings out even a slightest smile out of me…"_ he smirked.

Sayaka jumped form one platform to the other when the kid called out to her.

"Ne, oba-san! You're panties are showing!" Sayaka was surprised and blushed looking down, when she noticed it wasn't true and she lost balance.

"Ahhh!" SPLASH! Sayaka fell into the water and was sitting on her but. Tezuka got worried for a second but when he came closer to her, he started laughing. Why? Well… Sayaka's face was covered with some seaweed, which made her look like an old man with a beard and a frog jumped onto her nose! Sayaka didn't get why he's laughing. When she finally realized why, she noticed Tezuka laughing and just stared at him with a smile covering her face. He laughed while holding his stomach. Sayaka took the liberty in taking a camera out of her bag and make a few photos of him.

After a few shots Tezuka finally noticed her taking pictures of him and stopped laughing. He turned to her and was surprised. Sayaka grinned at him from under the camera, as he turned a bit serious.

"Delete those pictures! Now!" Sayaka just grinned evilly.

"No!" Tezuka twitched and tried to take away her camera, when she ran towards a changing room. Sayaka entered some cabin and was at the end of it leaning with her back against a wall and hiding the camera behind her. Tezuka didn't notice where she went and was in front of her with his hand against the wall.

"Give me the camera!" he ordered. Sayaka just grinned.

"Make me!" Tezuka smirked.

"I can make you in many ways!" Sayaka smirked back at him and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to her face.

"Is one of the ways this?" she moved closer to his lips. Tezuka widened his eyes and then twitched, when he pulled away from her. Sayaka smirked.

"Give that to me!" he ordered again but she stopped leaning on the wall and waved the camera in front of him.

"I don't want to! I got some rare pictures and I want to keep them!" Tezuka twitched.

"Koyu-" Sayaka turned her back around and started to take off her pullover, when Tezuka blushed all over his face and ran out of the cabin closing the door. Sayaka just laughed and started changing her wet clothes to what the administration gave her. Tezuka still stood there in shock and blushing. _"What the hell was that just now? Stop blushing! She almost took off her pullover in front of me… She really has a hot body! Jeez! Stop it right now! She really drives me crazy!" _he went outside and sighed. _"I have to get that camera from her! I can't let anyone see the pictures!"_

When Sayaka finished changing to dry clothes, she looked through the pictures. She giggled to herself.

"_He looks so cute, when laughing! Why does he hide that smile? It's really attractive…"_ she looked at one picture and blushed slightly. _"Maybe that's why I almost kissed him just now… Snap out of it! You were just teasing him!"_ Sayaka took her stuff and went outside. Tezuka was standing with crossed arms and with his usual stoic expression. Sayaka approached him and sighed.

"Ne! Why are you so afraid that people will see you smile for once? You know life isn't all that serious! Do you want to die with that expression on your face? Life is something you can't predict! You might die tomorrow and not know whether you've enjoyed life or not! Do you know why people smile?" Tezuka widened his eyes in surprise and shook his head.

"Huh… Because a smile is the best cure against bad moods and it makes others feel better! A smile makes a person really beautiful!" Sayaka grinned and Tezuka opened his mouth slightly and smirked. _"She's really something!"_

"And why did you take pictures of me laughing?" Sayaka sat down on one of the benches and smiled at him.

"Because I wanted to make a memory of this and keep them for me to see later!"

"Huh…"

"What? You thought I'd show them to others? I didn't think at first but maybe I should…" Tezuka twitched. She turned at him again and smirked.

"So… Why won't you smile? It suits you pretty well! Is there a reason for that?" Tezuka sighed and leaned on one of the fences.

"There's no reason really! I'm just afraid to show my other side I guess… " Sayaka widened her eyes.

"Huh… That's it?"

"Well… maybe because my grandfather has a serious work and all and he expects a lot from me… That may be one of the reasons why…" Sayaka smirked.

"I see… You don't want to let you're parents down and all. But restricting yourself from enjoying life with your friends is like cutting yourself from the world! I used to be the same: all serious and only thinking about the future and not wanting to let my parents down… I tried to smile but it was never a real one until I finally understood that there is more to life after one life vanished from my family. You should be happy that you're alive and smile to the fullest because you might not know whether tomorrow will come!" T

ezuka looked at her with surprise and thought about what she said. _"She does have a point! I really don't see why I'm avoiding smiling! She's the one who makes me want to smile all the time… Maybe I should try… Maybe I should start looking at life from a different angle… I want to know, how the world looks like through her eyes!"_ he looked at her for a while and then looked up at the sky and laughed to himself. Sayaka turned her look towards him and widened her eyes when seeing him laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" he stopped laughing and just smiled to himself.

"No… It's just… I had fun today and you managed to keep my mind off tennis!" he smiled at her and she blushed, when seeing the smile that she wanted to see for so long directed at her. Tezuka again looked up and was still smiling. Sayaka stared at him and smirked lightly.

"_I never knew he can make such a look! He really looks a lot better when smiling… If I could wish for anything, I would want this warm smile to be directed at me… I would want this smile to be mine alone…"_ Sayaka stood up and Tezuka turned to her.

"I think this ends our date, ne, Tezuka?" he smirked and nodded. She was about to turn around.

"I would still want that camera, Koyumi!" Sayaka sighed and took out the camera but held it in her hand, while smirking evilly. Tezuka started to have a bad feeling about this.

"I'll give it to you only on one condition…" She started.

"And that would be?"

"I'll give it to you, if you smile when I'm around the same way that you did just now!" Tezuka twitched as he saw something coming.

"Fine! Now-" Sayaka grinned.

"I'm not finished!" Tezuka twitched again and was really having a bad feeling about this.

"You'll have to do it for let's say a month and a half!" Tezuka was about to say something. "And smiling around me includes during the practice and the match as well!" Tezuka had a disturbed look on his face.

"No!" Sayaka smirked.

"Hou… Then I might just accidentally make posters of these and let the whole school see…" she put a slight sarcasm to it.

"You're request is the same as showing the pictures-"

"Not really! I'm only asking you to smile and not laugh like it's seen here…" she waved the camera in front of her. Tezuka twitched and then sighed.

"Fine! But you are not to show them to anyone until then!" Sayaka grinned.

"Hai! And one more thing…" Tezuka sighed mentally. _"Jeez! What now?"_

"If you want to make things faster, I might let you have the pictures if you continue the thing that I didn't get to finish a while ago…" Tezuka blinked at her as he had a flashback: her moving closer to his lips almost kissing! He twitched and blushed at the same moment. Sayaka grinned and turned around to leave as she waved to him.

"I have to go somewhere! I'll see you tomorrow, Tezuka!" Tezuka snapped out of it and smirked at her.

"Ah! She _really knocks everything down around me! She sees through everything and that's what I like about her… I really had fun today with you… Sayaka…_" He turned around and went his own way. At the same moment Fuji and the group finally found them but were too late.

"Nya! We missed everything! Inui, stop mumbling!" Kotoko just sighed and Fuji smirked sadistically.

"Can we go home now, Fuji-san?" asked Yumi sweat dropping at his smirk.

"I suppose so… _Saa, I wonder how the date went… I can't wait until tomorrow comes!_"

Back to Hyotei…

It was the next day and Atobe had finally come back to school. Yuki was still a bit concerned about some things but Atobe said its fine. It was time for practice and Atobe was talking to the coach. He was bowing down to the coach and apologizing that he was absent for so long. The coach raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Since you managed until today, I won't drop you from the regulars!" Atobe raised his head.

"Thank you, coach!"

"But since you neglected practice 200 laps around the courts! Now!" Atobe just smirked.

"Hai!" he started running. The other regulars sweat dropped.

"Even Atobe gets punished! He's scary!" whined Mukahi.

"Ah… He didn't have to make him run right before the tournament though!" said Shishido. Oshitari smirked as usual.

"That's for stretching his body because he didn't do anything for 4 days… I guess we should thank Aihara-san!" The regulars turned to him.

"Huh? Why?" asked all of them.

"She was the one to bring him back… _Saa, I wonder how they're getting along…_"

Atobe was running for quite a long time. The practice had ended and he still had like 50 laps left. The coach was standing there counting (jeez! Scary!). Yuki had also ended her practice as she passed the courts and saw Atobe running. Oshitari approached her from behind.

"Aihara-san!" she turned around.

"Oshitari-san! Isn't practice over?" Oshitari smirked.

"Eh! Not for Atobe… The coach assigned him laps because he skipped practice before the tournament… I really think that was unnecessary though! Anyway, I wanted to thank you for dragging him back!" Yuki blinked and turned her look towards the courts.

"Huh… _This is because of me!_" Oshitari smirked and noticed that she didn't bother about him and left. Yuki stood there looking with a worried look and then decided to go to the coach.

Atobe noticed her walking up to him. _"Yuki? Why is she here?"_ he noticed her talking to him with a worried look and the coach nodded. _"What is she doing?"_ he saw hre bow down to the coach and he left. Yuki stood there in his place. Atobe started to get the picture. _"If she asked to let me off, I will just run till the end! I'm not that weak!"_

As he was about to pass her, he thought she'd tell him to stop running but he was wrong.

"37 laps left, Keigo!" she raised her voice and Atobe just widened his eyes in surprise. As he passed her, he noticed her looking sad. _"Yuki…"_ He continued running and she continued calling out to him. She was getting even more worried, when the last lap came tears started dwelling up inside. Atobe ran towards her and stopped in front of her covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"Yuki, why are you-" she lowered her head but didn't cry.

"This is my punishment for hurting you… Because of me you got hurt and didn't attend practice and got punished and it hurt me seeing my best friend suffering on my behalf. That's why I asked the coach to let me count the remaining laps… I didn't want to let you bare all the pain alone! I just-" Atobe smiled and hugged her.

"I told you, you don't have to apologize anymore! You don't have to punish yourself-" she pulled him away and looked at him with eyes that were filled with tears.

"How can you say this and make that smile after I've done something so cruel?"

"I just don't want you to apologize all the time… Once is enough! Why can't you just forget what happened?" Yuki lowered her eyes.

"How can I forget when I saw your expression when you were running? You're clearly suffering! Seeing you like this makes me sad as well…" Atobe widened his eyes and then hugged her. Yuki was surprised by this.

"Keigo?"

"If that's what you want, I won't put that expression again!" he pulled her away and put his hand on her cheek. "If that will make you smile all the time, I won't make that face again…" Yuki had her eyes all in tears but still held back.

"Keigo-" He kissed her forehead and as she closed her eyes tears flowed down her cheeks. Atobe looked at her with a smile and wiped her tears away.

"This will be the last time you cry because of me… I promise!" Yuki smiled at him and no words were spoken because she knew that he wouldn't lie about something like that. She trusted him and she knew that he wouldn't leave her. Her world was being populated not only by friendship but by something more that she couldn't recognize and won't for a long time…

It was the same day at Seigaku and the tennis practice…

The girls had to practice with the boys and Sayaka had to come in… Tezuka twitched because he didn't think he had to start off with the long month and a half of smiling in front of everyone just because she was around. He twitched as he saw her coming with a wide smile. Tezuka sighed but then laughed to himself.

_"It's not that I hate to smile! It's just that I'm not used to this… But seeing her really puts me in the mood doing so! Why not try for once?"_ Fuji smirked tensaish in hopes of seeing something interesting from the both of them.

She was walking towards the regulars and still had a wide smile on her face. She reached Tezuka and greeted him. Eiji was already in the process of jumping on Sayaka.

"Eh! We could do that, Koyumi…" Tezuka smiled at her. Eiji fell to the ground and stared in awe at him. The rest of the regulars dropped their jaws open and stared at their stoic buchou, who wasn't their stoic buchou anymore but they thought this was some joke and maybe it's Fuji dressed up like him or something. They threw their looks to Fuji's side and he was standing there with his eyes and jaw wide open. They turned towards their buchou again and had disturbed looks on their faces.

"_Tezuka can smile? What the hell? I can't believe this! Am I dreaming?" _Momo pinched Kaidoh and he did the same but this was real. All the regulars made a distance in a flash and had terrified looks. Tezuka turned to them and blinked at them in stupidity. Eiji got up slowly and started pointing at him.

"Te-Te-Tezuka?" Tezuka turned to Eiji and smiled at him. Eiji shrieked and joined the group who were observing this from afar. Tezuka just turned to Sayaka who was grinning evilly towards the rest of them but then turned to Tezuka.

"Don't you think they're acting weird, Koyumi?" Sayaka grinned at him.

"Eh! Totally weird! Just leave them, Tezuka!" The group sweat dropped. _"You're the one who's acting weird!!! What did she do to him? This is scary!"_

Fuji was staring in awe. _"I wanted to see something interesting but this is scaring the hell out of me! Did she feed him something or what?"_ Tezuka and Sayaka were about to turn around but then stopped and turned to the shrugging in the corner group.

"Before I forget! Fuji, Kikumaru, Inui!100 laps for spying on us yesterday! Now!" he said while giving a last smirk. The three shrugged and sighed. _"Jeez! They noticed!"_ Yumi and Kotoko were about to sigh in relief because they thought they got away with it but…

"Yumi-chan! Kotoko-chan! Don't think you got away with this! 50 laps! Now!" She grinned at them which gave the creeps. Eiji heard her give them half as many and started whining.

"Nya! That's only half of what we got! That's not fair!"

"They're girls, Eiji-san!" Sayaka turned her look at him with the "you want to run some extra laps" smile, which made him shut up and start running. The rest of the regulars sweat dropped. _"They're officially the scariest pair of buchous on this planet!" _

The group was currently running. Eiji joined and started fake crying.

"What happened to Tezuka? That was seriously scary! Ne, Fujiko?" Fuji was still a bit shocked.

"Eh! I never knew Tezuka could smile like that! This was really surprising…"

"Ii data… I'll write it down when I finish my laps!" Yumi sweat dropped at the last sentence. _"Does he write everything down?"_

"I've never seen the both of them so pissed before…" said Yumi while sighing. Fuji smirked.

"I wonder if this was Koyumi-san's doing…" Yumi turned her look.

"Huh?" Fuji grinned. _"Saa, I wonder how she managed to drag that smile out of THE Tezuka Kunimitsu…"_

During this day the regulars got scared like hell but then ignored it because the tournament was up next and it was already the next day…

The Seigaku team was already at the tournament place, when Hyotei came up with their cheering team…

The both teams stood there having a mental showdown. Tezuka was twitching slightly, when he saw Yuki coming up and standing at the other side. He wanted to grab her and take her far away from the arrogant diva, who was standing right in front of him smirking oh so arrogantly as ever…

Atobe stood there ready to prove to Tezuka that he is worthy of being Yuki's friend… Tezuka, on the other hand, stood there to crush that nuisance who doesn't deserve his dear cousin… Not even friendship in his aspect was suitable for the likes of that king of monkeys… But little did he know, that he's not the only one who has the saying in this game… And that this arrogant diva isn't the same as he used to be…

**Next chapter**

The double story continues! The match between Hyotei and Seigaku begins! Kyaa! Tezuka makes a deal with Atobe to stay away from Yuki if he wins. How will Yuki react to this? Will Atobe win? And what if he loses? What happens then? Will Seigaku win this? Atobe sees Yuki with her boyfriend from afar again but keeps cool and tries to bare this… The deadline of the report is near! What will happen? Read and find out!

**Authors note**

Well… It turned out long again… Don't kill me, demonsadist! I really tried! But I guess the word "short" doesn't apply to me! LOL Anyway, I hope this was interesting! The next chapter probably will be shorter (I'll try! I promise!) and will concentrate not so much on the games… After the next chapter it will be the Hyotei chapter, where Atobe and Yuki have to submit their report and one of them has to read their essay out loud! Kyaa! I will make that as interesting as possible! Anyway, review! Thanks for reading! Bye!


	23. Chapter 22

**Authors note **

Thanks for reviewing! And also thanks, demonsadist, for pointing out some things I don't notice myself! I guess I just write the exclamation mark unconsciously and don't notice it when I read… Sorry for the late update… Anyway, this chapter will be the last for the time being of the double stories and the next will probably be a Hyotei chapter. So sit tight because I will update from now on slower than the past week. And so we begin…

**Previous chapter**

Atobe and Yuki finally met and she got to apologize. After this Atobe made a decision to stay by her side even if it hurts like hell seeing her with someone else. Yuki didn't want her best friend get hurt and so she just let him hold her. She couldn't stand seeing Atobe suffer that's why she tried to bare the same pain, when he was running laps. After this Atobe promised her that he will never put a face like that again because he wanted to see her smile.

In Seigaku Sayaka and Tezuka went on a date and they were followed by Fuji, Eiji, Inui, Kotoko and Yumi at first. Sayaka then dragged him to some amusement park and lost the spies. During their date there, Sayaka was sighing and didn't notice some kid walking and bumped into him making him fall. They started arguing after which they settled it with some game. The kid distracted her and she fell into the water, after which Tezuka started laughing because her face was covered in seaweed and she looked like an old man, then a frog jumped on her nose.

Sayaka noticed him laughing and took some pictures, after which Tezuka got angry and wanted them back but she changed into dry clothes, after which they had a conversation and Tezuka actually smiled. Sayaka decided to make him smile around her for a month and a half if he wanted to get the camera. Anyway, on the next day during practice Tezuka actually started smiling and it gave the creeps to the regulars, who thought that that was too scary.

And we enter the match where Seigaku faces Hyotei… What happens now? Tezuka wants to beat Atobe to make him stay away from Yuki… Will she still accept his decision? What will Atobe do? Nya, let's start!

**Chapter 22**

**Die Leiden des jungen Atobe Keigo:**

**(The suffering of young Atobe Keigo)**

**In this moment… all because of you**

Hyotei's tennis team was facing Seigaku's before they went to the courts… Tezuka was staring down at Atobe who was smirking like he usually does but that changed when Yuki came up and wanted to wish luck to her cousin: Tezuka. Sayaka was smiling wider than usual because she was happy to see Atobe in full strength. Tezuka twitched when he noticed Yuki coming from the same direction that Atobe did.

"Keigo! How are you?" Sayaka screamed out to him and went up closer standing next to Tezuka. Atobe turned his look towards her and smiled friendly at.

"I'm fine… You? Are you ready to lose again?" Sayaka smirked at him and put her hand on her waist.

"Hn! That's my line… Prepare yourself, mole diva!" she grinned at him. Atobe twitched slightly and smirked back at her. The other regulars tried to hold back about the "mole diva" part (the Seigaku regulars that is). Tezuka laughed mentally and just smirked. Atobe glared at him. Yuki at the moment reached Atobe's side and greeted her cousin.

"Hi, Kunimitsu!" she smiled at him but Tezuka twitched when he noticed Atobe turning his look towards her and talking to her. _"I don't care if he's in love with her or anything but THAT standing next to Yuki definitely doesn't deserve her…"_ At the same moment Sayaka jumped on Yuki and hugged her best friend.

"Yu-chan! Cheer for me, will you?" Atobe just laughed sarcastically.

"Haha! Since you're from Hyotei, you will cheer for me, ne?" Yuki just sweat dropped.

"Eh… ma… I guess…" Sayaka twitched at that and started arguing with Atobe.

"Yu-chan will cheer for me and not you, mole diva!" Atobe twitched and raised an eyebrow.

"She's from our school and she'll cheer for me… Besides, she wouldn't want to cheer for a loser," Sayaka got slightly angry. Yuki observed the scene and tried to calm them down.

"Ma… ma… Calm down, you two! I'll cheer for both of you…" but both of them didn't listen and started a mental showdown. Tezuka was still pissed at the scene and started to omit an evil aura. The other regulars of both teams made quite a distance from their buchous and sweat dropped. Oshitari came up to Fuji.

"Saa, Fuji, was there anything interesting on your side?" he asked in his usual cool manner. Fuji just smirked tensaish.

"Ma, ne… There were some intriguing things. How about you?" Oshitari also smiled sadistically.

"Eh… There were very interesting things going on…" the both of them smiled at each other sadistically and the others who stood near them made a distance and sweat dropped. _"Not them too? What's with everyone today?"_

Atobe and Sayaka were still having a glaring showdown.

"You have your own cheering team anyway! What would Yu-chan's cheering change?" Sayaka finally said looking away. Atobe smirked and turned to Yuki. He took one of her strands of hair.

"Her cheering for me can replace the whole crowd and it would be enough for me if there were no one else watching…" he looked at her and ran his hand through that strand that he was holding and put his upper hand on her cheek. Yuki widened her eyes in surprise. Sayaka smirked at the scene but had a satisfied look. Tezuka snapped and grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled her away from Atobe.

"Kunimitsu?" Yuki was rather surprised by his action. Atobe was in shock and so was Sayaka, who slowly turned their looks towards Tezuka.

"Don't touch her…" Sayaka wanted to interfere but was cut off.

"What are you talking about, Tezuka? It's not that I was intending to do anything… We're just friends. And I-"

"You don't deserve being her friend, Atobe. Knowing what kind of person you are, she deserves better…" Atobe widened his eyes and was rather struck by that but looked at him seriously. Yuki couldn't believe what he's saying and stared at him in shock. She then looked at Atobe who was getting angry.

"Ah? You're saying I'm not good enough for her?" Tezuka didn't change his expression.

"That's right…" Atobe gritted his teeth. "And I suggest you stay away from her…" Yuki was even more shocked_. "What are you doing? He's my friend! Why all of a sudden?"_

"What if I say I won't?" Tezuka intensified his look at him.

"You will… After I beat you in a match," Atobe twitched and then smirked arrogantly.

"Hou… We'll see about that, Tezuka. You won't take her away from me…"

"I'll make you-" Yuki freed her arm from his grasp and went between the both of them and faced Tezuka slightly pissed.

"What's wrong with you, Kunimitsu? He's my friend and I won't let you control my life! I'll be friends with whom I want!" Tezuka gritted his teeth. Atobe was surprised by her action and widened his eyes.

"He's not good enough for you even being you're friend. You don't know him well enough-" Yuki lowered her head.

"You're the one who doesn't know him… I don't care what you say! Just because you consider him being otherwise doesn't mean I will see him the same," Yuki was really pissed and boiling in anger. Atobe smiled to himself. It was already time to head for the courts, when the coach called. Tezuka gritted his teeth and was about to pull Yuki away.

"Let's go, Yuki…" He started pulling her wrist but she pulled it away and stood on the same spot.

"I'll stay on this side whether you like it or not! I thought my cousin would consider what's best for me but I was wrong… It seems you don't know anymore what will make me happy and what won't…"

"Yuki, stop this-" Sayaka stepped in and was looking at him with a pissed look on her face.

"Tezuka, stop this. Yuki's right… It's her choice and not yours. Think about what she said and also what you said about Keigo… He's not the same as you knew him," she said the last two sentences quietly to him and went ahead. Tezuka widened his eyes but still glared at Atobe the last time.

"We'll see whether you deserve to be by her side or not after the match…" with that he left off. Yuki gritted her teeth and got pissed.

"What the hell? I'm not a child anymore! I think I'm able to choose friends for myself! He didn't have to say those things about you-" Atobe hugged her from behind and was smiling in satisfaction. Yuki got surprised by his sudden action.

"Thank you, Yuki. I'm really glad you stood up for me…" he still didn't let go.

"I just didn't like what he said about you. He thinks he knows you better than I do but he's wrong…" Atobe sank his hand into her shoulder and hair which hung down it.

"Keigo? What's wrong?"

"Nothing… You just made me feel so happy, when saying those things to him. I thought I could die in happiness…" Yuki took one of his arms and tried to free herself.

"You should go… The match starts soon," Atobe finally let her go and she turned around to face him. He was still smiling at her.

"Just for a while longer… Just a little longer I want to stay by your side…" Yuki laughed to herself.

"Baka! They'll start without you… You'll see me afterwards anyway," he took one of her strands of hair again and pressed his lips to it.

"Eh… I definitely will… Right before you go to him," he said the last sentence with a depressed smile and Yuki lowered her eyes for a second. Atobe smiled one last time at her.

"Wish me luck," with that he went off to the courts. Yuki turned to him dashing off and looked at his back with a depressed smile.

"Good luck…" she said it to herself and then with a lowered head went to watch the match against the Seigaku girls' team and Hyotei girls' team but decided to watch from time to time the boys as well but she was waiting for only one match… The match between Atobe and Tezuka.

Sayaka and her team were at the net in front of the Hyotei's tennis team. Sayaka noticed Yuki sitting down on one of the benches and turned her look towards her and smiled lightly. _"She should be watching Keigo not me…"_ The girl in front of her got pissed and looked at her angry (it was the same girl who tried to cut Yuki's hair).

"Oi! You seem to be way too familiar with Atobe-sama. Don't get near him…" Sayaka slowly turned her eyes at her and smirked.

"Hou… So we have one jealous and bitchy fangirl as the captain of the tennis team, huh?" the girl in front of her twitched.

"You-" Sayaka cut her off.

"Is your name by any chance Harada?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Eh… So what?" Sayaka smirked at her again and turned to leave for her side.

"No reason…" The girl twitched again and was boiling in anger.

Yuki sat there and observed a few matches. Seigaku started off right away with one victory in doubles 1 but doubles 2 was lost. After this Yuki decided to check on the boys. As she reached Hyotei's side of the benches, Atobe turned his look towards her and smiled with satisfaction and got fired up by this.

Seigaku lost doubles 2 but the doubles 1 game dragged on for a while (Seigaku's Golden pair was playing against Shishido and Ootori). She watched the game till the end and went again to watch the girls. Tezuka twitched as he saw her at the other side but then again he was pissed that Sayaka got angry at him and got slightly depressed.

The match between the girls went quite well… Singles 1 and 2 were both won and it was Sayaka's turn to play against the captain of Hyotei, who was all arrogantly looking and pissed at her. Sayaka blinked at her and sighed.

"Still pissed?" the girl twitched and pointed at Sayaka her racket.

"After I beat you, you'll stay away from Atobe-sa-"

"Ah! Mou! You're so noisy… You won't be even enough for a warm up…" Sayaka went to her side of the court. The girl twitched even more and got really angry, as she went to her side. Sayaka was up for serving. She switched her racket to her right hand. Her opponent noticed it and stood up straight.

"Oi! Why did you switch to your right hand? Play with your dominant!" She screamed out to her but Sayaka smirked.

"My right hand will be just enough to beat you! You're not worthy for me to be playing with my dominant hand!" The girl twitched and took her posture. _"She dares to mock me? She'll regret it!"_ Sayaka was preparing to serve.

"_This girl needs a lesson… You'll pay for what you've done with the same humiliation that others had to go through!" _she threw the ball into the air and served. The ball landed right in front of her opponent and bounced towards her face. She managed to dodge it in time but lost balance and fell on the ground on her but. The girl was in shock as she stood up.

"T-Twist serve? How can she-?" Sayaka pointed her racket at her.

"Prepare yourself!" she then smirked. _"I can't believe I had to serve "that brat's" favorite serve… This will at least shut her up!" _As the game went on Sayaka won. It was 6 games to 1. Her opponent was in shock and humiliated by her. Sayaka came up to her looking a bit angry.

"How does it feel to be humiliated?" the girl raised her head and was boiling in anger.

"You think this is funny-?"

"Do you see me laughing?" the girl gritted her teeth.

"Then why did you do this?" Sayaka looked down on her.

"This will be a lesson to you. You tried to humiliate my best friend before and this is what you get when you mess around with my friends…" The girl widened her eyes and looked at Yuki who was sitting and watching the match.

"That's right… You remember. If you dare to do anything to her again, I'll crush your whole team by myself…"

"How did you know it was me?" Sayaka smirked.

"Hm! Keigo told me about that incident and your name… Good thing I asked him to look after her while I'm not there," Sayaka turned around and was about to leave but then turned around the last time.

"And one more thing… Give up on fangirling Keigo! He has and won't have any interest in any of you… _He already has someone that he set his eyes on…_" she walked off with that and the girl got even more pissed but at the same moment she had a disturbed look on her face.

Sayaka approached her team and picked up her bag to leave. Yuki came up to her and congratulated her. They then proceeded to watch the match between the boys. As they came Fuji was finishing his match against the mysteriously awakened Jirou, who was really fired up during his match against the tensai. Yuki got surprised by that because she only saw him sleeping in random places in school and he was usually sleepy during other games. But this really made her sweat drop and see what other surprises Hyotei has.

Seigaku won doubles 1 but singles 3 was lost and so Fuji won this match. It was Tezuka's turn to play against the diva of Hyotei.

"Sa-chan, I'll go to the other side, okay?" Sayaka smiled at her and she left towards Hyotei. Sayaka went down and put her bag down and sat on the side of the wall with her legs hanging down. Momo turned his look at her.

"Sayaka-buchou, how was your game?"

"What do you think?" Sayaka turned to him and gave the "don't ask stupid questions" look which made him sweat drop and hang his head.

"You won…" the others sweat dropped. Sayaka turned her look back at the court where Tezuka was already waiting for his opponent. Atobe gave a final smirk to Yuki and left off. As he stepped on the court, the crowd started their "The winner will be Hyotei!" and "The loser will be Seigaku!" cheering, which made Sayaka sigh and sweat drop. _"No wonder that brat calls him "The king of monkeys"! Hm!"_ she held back her laughs.

When Atobe came to the center, the crowd started screaming "The winner will be Atobe!" part and as he snapped his fingers the crowd stopped at the "The winner will be…" part.

"Me!" he said with his usual arrogance. He walked up to Tezuka, who was twitching at the show that he always puts up.

"I just don't get where your blind confidence comes from…" he said with his usual stoic voice. Atobe smirked.

"It's just the fact that you'll lose…" Tezuka twitched.

"But-" Atobe turned his look towards Yuki. "-this time the reason for my confidence and spirit is sitting over there…" Tezuka went to his side of the court and so did Atobe.

"_I will see whether you've changed or not and make you stay away from her,"_ thought Tezuka. Atobe was walking smiling to himself.

"_That's right. I don't need anyone here except you, Yuki… This game is for you and I'll play with all I've got. This is all because of you…" _

The match started and the both of them played right off with full force. None of them let the other take the advantage. Atobe played the same way he did two years ago against them at the National tournament. He played super aggressive and didn't let any ball pass him. Tezuka was feeling pushed and had to get more serious if he wanted to win this. The onlookers were surprised by seeing this, especially Hyotei's team.

"I haven't seen Atobe play like this since that time…" said Shishido.

"Ah… I guess he takes this match really seriously. _I can't believe that she brought the real Atobe Keigo into the light… This just proves how important she is to him,_" thought Oshitari while smirking to himself. Sayaka was sitting on side of the wall with her arms and legs crossed and observing the match with a smile on her face.

"_So this is his true nature, huh? No wonder I couldn't beat him before. So this is what he was missing to put everything he's got into the game…"_ Sayaka glanced at Yuki and smirked. _"That's right, Keigo. Yuki is the most important person right now and don't you forget that… Don't leave her…"_

The game dragged on and it got to the point where Tezuka got the advantage by two games: 5 games to 3. They were changing courts and had a little time to approach the bench coach. Atobe sat down on the bench and was sweating like hell with a towel on his head. The coach looked at him with a worried look for a second.

"Atobe…" Atobe smirked to himself.

"Hn! I won't let him take her away from me…" He was still leaning down and breathing hard. The only thing that he could see in front of his eyes was Yuki with the same sweet smile. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes. _"I won't let this smile fade away. Especially by something like this…"_

Tezuka was standing at the bench coach putting down his water, when he noticed Sayaka staring at him with her arms and legs crossed. She smirked at him.

"Tired?" Tezuka looked away for a second. "I'll take that as a "yes"…" Tezuka was still rather depressed that Sayaka got pissed at him earlier and was surprised that she's talking to him.

"Don't think you've won this already…" Tezuka blinked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked seriously. Sayaka smiled lightly at him and turned her look towards Atobe who was ready to go to his side.

"You'll see soon enough what I mean and meant earlier…" Tezuka blinked at her again and went to his side of the court. She turned her look back at Tezuka. _"That's right. He still hasn't proved to you that he has changed on her behalf…" _

The match continued and to Tezuka's surprise Atobe got to games from him in a row. Tezuka couldn't react to some shots and was surprised to see Atobe play this seriously. He glanced for a second at Yuki who was observing the match with interest and a rather worried look. It was 5 games all and Atobe was taking advantage of the game. Tezuka was getting really surprised.

"_So this is the real Atobe Keigo… I can't believe he's actually playing like this because of her. Does he love her so much that he's willing to throw everything away just to be by her side? Why? If she can't be yours, why are you still insisting on going through the pain in seeing her with someone else? Is this what love is?"_ Tezuka got the point and it was at the point where it was deuce. He prepared himself for the next serve. He looked at Atobe who was in the midst of his concentration and determination was burning in his eyes.

Tezuka smirked to himself. _"So this is what Sayaka meant that he isn't the same that I knew him to be…" _he threw the ball into the air. _"Atobe Keigo… I see now what you are to Yuki and the fact that you've changed because of her. Prove to her the way that you've proven to me that you're worthy of being with her!"_ he served the ball and a rally broke through.

Sayaka smiled widely and was really interested in the game. _"I guess he finally saw what kind of person Keigo is… But this doesn't mean-"_ Atobe got this game and it was 6 games to 5 and he was leading. Tezuka smirked.

"_-that I'll let you win, Atobe. This will be the deciding game…" _

After this Tezuka won the next game and it broke down to a tiebreak but it wasn't long though. The both of them were tired but Tezuka still prevailed and Seigaku won against Hyotei 3 to 2. Atobe got devastated and depressed as he approached the net for a handshake. He stretched out his hand with a depressed smirk.

"I should congratulate you… You got what you wanted and I-" Tezuka shook his hand and went ahead.

"We'll clear this after we get off the court…" Atobe widened his eyes and followed him for a second but then raised an eyebrow. He then went up to the coach.

"Sorry, coach. I should've-" the coach cut him off.

"That was a great game, Atobe. I thought I'd never see the same game that you showed two years ago… I hope the same passion stays this way, this is all," The coach left. Atobe raised his head and widened his eyes. But then smirked to himself.

"Nice game, Atobe. I guess this match was meant to be lost…" said Oshitari. Atobe smirked again and looked at Yuki.

"No… This match should have been won _because of you…_"

The both teams got off the courts. They had some time before the mixed doubles should start. Atobe and Yuki were taking this time to talk to Tezuka but Sayaka decided to come along.

"I guess a loss is a loss. And if you want me to stay away from her, then-" Yuki interfered.

"Wait a second! I don't approve of this! I don't care who won and who lost, the one who makes the decision is me! And I choose to be friends with him whether you like it or not!" Yuki took a few steps towards Tezuka and pointed at him. Atobe widened his eyes. Tezuka sighed.

"If that's what you want… If this is your final answer then I don't have the right to interfere," he said smiling lightly. Sayaka smirked at that. Yuki widened her eyes.

"What are you-?"

"What I'm saying is: I was wrong and you were right. I'm sorry for what I said earlier…" Yuki's face lit up with a smile and she hugged her cousin.

"Thank you, Kunimitsu!" Tezuka giggled a little which made her pull away and stare in awe. Atobe dropped his jaw open. _"Did he just laugh?"_ Yuki stared at him and had a disturbed look. She took a few steps away.

"Are you really my cousin?" Tezuka blinked at her and shot a smile.

"Yeah, why?" Yuki sweat dropped.

"I thought my cousin was a robot who doesn't have the function for "smile"…" Sayaka was currently holding back her laughter.

"Yu-chan, that's Tezuka! I just adjusted a few things so that he would smile for once…" Sayaka winked at her and whispered the last sentence. Yuki sweat dropped.

"Huh…" Atobe was staring in awe but then regained his composure and smirked with his usual arrogant smile.

"So, Tezuka, you CAN smile… And I thought that expression was stone like," Tezuka twitched and glared at him. Atobe noticed it and looked towards Sayaka who was talking to Yuki. "I guess she has great influence on you and I will see how strong the both of you are…" Tezuka gave a final smirk and wanted to leave, when Sayaka grabbed his wrist and pulled him away.

"I'll see you on court, mole diva! And this time you will be awed by MY prowess!" Sayaka gave a final smirk at Atobe who twitched at the last sentence. Tezuka held back his laugh but smiled at her.

"That doesn't suit you, Koyumi…" They left with that and Yuki and Atobe stood there in awe for a second.

"I never knew Kunimitsu would ever show his smile to anyone-" Atobe started laughing as he was holding his stomach. Yuki didn't get why he's laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just rather unusual to see that guy smile! This was so funny!" He was still laughing and Yuki sweat dropped.

"Hn! It's not like he can't smile! It's not funny, Keigo!" she looked away getting angry. Atobe stopped laughing and took the right strand of her hair. Yuki widened her eyes and turned her look towards him. He smiled at her.

"That wasn't the only reason why I was laughing…" Yuki blinked.

"And why were you laughing then?" Atobe smirked at her and pressed his lips to that strand. Yuki twitched and took away her hair from him. Atobe widened his eyes.

"Why do you always take my hair? You can't eat it, you know!" Atobe smiled at her and hugged her and ran his hand through her long hair that hung down her back.

"Because it's soft and smells nice… I just love it the most… I was so glad that he let me stay by your side. That was the main reason for my laughter…" Yuki twitched and pulled him away. She turned around and was about to leave.

"I just don't get why you're acting like this all the time…" Atobe grabbed her wrist and made her turn around. He put his other hand on her cheek.

"Because I lo-" Yuki turned her look away for a second.

"Don't…" Atobe widened his eyes.

"Yuki-" she turned back to him and smiled lightly, which was followed by her hugging him.

"Just don't say it. I don't want you forcing yourself to say it every time…" Atobe smiled and put his hands around her shoulders hugging her even tighter.

"Baka… I'm not forcing myself. I'm saying it because I want to… Don't worry about it," Yuki smiled lightly and pulled away. She smirked at him.

"You have a match, Keigo. Sa-chan will be angry if you're late…" Atobe gave her a last smile and ran through her cheek lightly.

"I love you…" with that he dashed off. Yuki stood there with her eyes widened and rather disturbed.

"_Why do these words pierce like a knife every time he says them? They're just words… Why? I don't understand. Kai says them as well but they don't get under my skin the way when Keigo says it… Is his love different? I don't get nervous when he hugs me and all but when Kai does I just start to tremble. I guess I just can't give you the same feelings in return, Keigo… I don't want you to act like that anymore… Don't say those words that won't return to you…"_

The mixed doubles match went quite well. Both Seigaku pairs won. Atobe was surprised that Sayaka had improved since they last met and that the both of them were really good as doubles partners. _"They're just too scary when put together. But there is something to it… They're made for each other and they don't realize it for now…"_ Atobe went up to shake Sayaka's hand.

"You're better than before. I'm impressed…" Sayaka smirked. He then lowered his head and looked at her ankle. He changed it to a serious look.

"You should take care of your ankle and not over work yourself or it won't heel properly…" Sayaka smiled at him.

"I know. Thanks for the warning… You're eyesight is as good as ever. With that I hope you don't lose sight of Yu-chan," She said the last sentence seriously. Atobe smirked and left with that.

Atobe and his team and Yuki were leaving the tournament place. Atobe was walking next to her, when she spotted her boyfriend at the end of the way. She waved to him and Atobe slowly turned his look at the tall figure and twitched slightly. Yuki then turned to Atobe.

"I'll see you tomorrow then! Bye!" She was about to leave but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"The deadline for the report is near… We should work on it tomorrow," She smiled at him and nodded. Atobe smiled at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yuki…" she then dashed off to Kai who was observing the scene and had an evil smirk on his face. Atobe watched her reach his side, as he hugged her and whispered something into her ear. Atobe got really depressed about this for a moment but then he was boiling in anger when that guy dared to smirk at him as he took her away. Mukahi sighed.

"Her boyfriend seems nice-" Atobe punched the nearest wall and glared at him omitting an evil cloud at him. Mukahi shrieked, when Atobe gave him the "say that again and you'll die" look. After this Atobe was angry and he was ready to burn that guy, who touched his Yuki like that. But then he got depressed, when he remembered her expression after that. _"She seamed kind of happy with him… If she's happy, then it's all that matters…" _

On the next day Yuki and Atobe worked for a while on the report when she was leaving a bit earlier. Atobe went to the classroom to get some stuff when he decided to look out the window. He saw Yuki dashing towards the gate. He smiled to himself and observed her for a while when his smile withered as she hugged the same guy who picked her up the previous day. He gripped his hand on the windowsill, when he saw him kissing her. Atobe gritted his teeth and looked away.

"_I know I made a decision but this is hurting like hell…"_ he saw Yuki in front of his eyes. _"But for that smile, I can take anything. She's really hard to hold on to but I just can't let go…" _

The next day came and it was the day for the admission of the report. The students were sitting in the classroom, when the teacher announced that one essay of each pair should be read out loud. Yuki widened her eyes and gripped her paper tighter. Atobe turned to her.

"Yuki, who should-? Are you okay?" Yuki raised her head and looked at him with a worried look.

"I-I'm not good at reading in front of the class but I can try-" Atobe noticed her state and smirked.

"Don't worry. I'll read my essay…" Yuki was surprised.

"Yeah, but you said yours isn't good…" Atobe smile at her as he stood up.

"I rewrote it…" He went in front and took his essay. He was standing in front of the whole class. He looked around and his eyes stopped on one person only… Yuki… Her eyes were filled with worries but when a smile lit up her face, Atobe didn't want to see anything else. Just that smile and those eyes who guided him through the reading of his essay…

"_You gave me an advice on what to write, I took note of it and wrote it… But after some events you gave me inspiration to write this, which is dedicated to you… Yuki…" _He took a deep breath and read the title and the first passage…

"Report on Goethe. Essay on the book "Die Leiden des jungen Werther". Topic: The story, which inspired people in modern times.

Goethe was one of the most famous writers in the period of Storm and Stress. With his stories he shocked, made people happy, angered the state and inspired people. In my opinion the book which I was assigned to read had no direct influence on the people nowadays or so I thought at first. But I was wrong… Even if indirectly he did have influence on me-"

He read it for one person only. He wanted that person to be the one listening to this… And hopefully this person will get his message sent from the heart…

**Next chapter**

We turn to the Hyotei story… Atobe reads his essay out loud in front of the class. The teacher is in awe and satisfied. Yuki gets the message and runs out of the class. How will she react to what Atobe wrote and what did he write exactly? How will this go on? And what will happen after this? Intro to the Seigaku story… Read and find out!

**Authors note**

Sorry for the late update again… I hope this was good! And how the hell did I end up writing this so long again? I just don't get it! I finally decide to write it short but NO… I just can't help but type and type… I need to kick myself for once! LOL Okay, no promises but I'm intending this time for real to make the next chapter short… Anyway, I'll update slower from now on and so be patient! Yay! The essay part from Atobe is here! I wonder what he'll write… hmm… That is only what I should know! Hehe… Review! See ya!


	24. Chapter 23

**Authors note**

Hey ho! Thanks for reviewing, demonsadist! Mou! I hate my typos! But I guess I can't help it… (no one's perfect!) Anyway, this chapter is the Hyotei chapter and Atobe's essay! Finally! After this, things will get clearer… I hope… If I don't change my mind the next chapter is going to be a Seigaku chapter. But this is just a note, no promises! Why not we start, ne?

**Previous chapter**

The long awaited match between Seigaku and Hyotei was up. Tezuka was fully sure to beat Atobe and make him stay away from his dear cousin because in his opinion she deserved better than that "King of narcissists" for a friend. Yuki protested and stood up for Atobe and her own good. Sayaka got pissed at Tezuka's action. During the girls' match Sayaka taught a lesson to the girl who almost cut Yuki's hair previously. Of course, Seigaku won. Even the boys (duh!).

Anyway, Atobe played rather aggressive and took the match seriously. Tezuka finally noticed that and approved of him being by Yuki's side. Yay! After the match had ended Atobe saw Yuki's bf and got pissed when he dared to give him the "she's mine and not yours" smirk. And during the next day he got even more depressed when seeing that bastard kissing his Yuki!!! (I'm getting pissed myself! I hate this! Why must the author be so cruel? Ou, wait! I'm the author! Aahhhh! Mou!!!)

The next day came and one of the pairs had to read their essay out loud and Atobe decided to read his. Yuki isn't good at reading to an audience… And so he started his message sent to one person only… Yuki… Nya! Let's continue!

**Chapter 23**

**Die Leiden des jungen Atobe Keigo:**

**(The sufferings of young Atobe Keigo)**

**The story from the heart**

"_Report on Goethe. Essay on the book "Die Leiden des jungen Werther". Topic: The story, which inspired people in modern times._

_Goethe was one of the most famous writers in the period of Storm and Stress. With his stories he shocked, made people happy, angered the state and inspired people. In my opinion the book which I was assigned to read had no direct influence on the people nowadays or so I thought at first. But I was wrong… Even if indirectly he did have influence on me-" _he stopped as he looked at Yuki who was rather surprised at what he read.

Yuki widened her eyes and was slowly getting the picture of what will follow. She had no idea what to do, she just froze in her seat and stared at him in disbelief.

"_K-Keigo… Why are you-? This isn't happening…"_ Atobe gave a light smirk and continued.

"One of the influences is this essay, which I rewrote because of the change of my opinion. I will point out the aspects why Goethe influenced people at that time and today and what was the reason for me to write this essay.

As I previously mentioned, Goethe was a famous writer at that time and most of his books were read not only by the aristocrats but by the whole state. I must mention that, when he wrote "Die Leiden des jungen Werther" he put some of the situations and experiences from his own life and the life of his closest friends. How ironic it may seem but the people were so touched by this story, which was merely a fiction, that the ones who suffered the same unrequited love committed suicide. It came to that point when the church forbade the publication of the book because of the mass suicides. But this is just a note to that time…

What was the book about you ask?

A young man named Werther leaves his hometown to study art. In one town he meets a man who invites him to his house. He was supposed to meet his daughter before they headed to the ball. He sees Lotte for the first time. They dance at the ball and he is deeply impressed by her. Later on she tells him that she is engaged. They spend a lot of time together. When Albert (her fiancé) comes back from some business trip, Werthers' feelings change to a point where he understands his unrequited love for her. He decides to make a distance from her and leaves for a time being.

After a while he comes back to her, where Albert and Lotte are already married. He spends time with her again. And when Albert goes away again, Werther can't hold his feelings calm anymore. He hugs Lotte and kisses her. After this Werther is desperate and writes a suicide letter. After this he shoots himself but doesn't die right afterwards. He is found wounded heavily and at noon he dies.

This story influenced many modern writers but most books take back at Goethes' Werther. If you think that the book was written for young people, then you might be right because mostly they find love but are too blind to see it and miss the chance to confess to the other half and thus the sufferings… But this is only a story, right? No, stories can come true and believe me when I say this because I became part of one of them. I'm getting off my topic… Sorry.

Surely, you want to know what influenced me on writing this. Some recent events, which I won't mention but they co-incited with this book. My opinion on the ending is… Let's just say I didn't like it and I don't agree with the last action that the main character pulled. If I had to re-write the ending, I would write the last letter to the anonymous friend this way:

_"My dear, friend. I'm glad that you gave me an advice. At first I thought of ending this misery by pulling the trigger at my head and ending my life… But this has changed. I'm willing to follow your words and decided to stay by her side even if it hurts me to the point of death itself. I don't care, if I'm her friend. At least her friend… But the pain not seeing her is even bigger than that seeing her with someone else. I know I sound selfish but this is my decision. I want to be by her side to see that she's doing well and happy… Her eyes, her hair, her smile… For that I would give the whole world to her._

(As Atobe read this, he raised his head and looked at Yuki... He smirked lightly and continued...)

_I never thought that I would meet someone like her. I rejected the fact that love can exist but as you see I was wrong. It strikes you at the most unexpected moment and you can't outrun it no matter how much you deny your feelings… I tried to push my feelings onto her but it was all for nothing. Look at where I am now! Stuck in this triangle that doesn't have an exit… I don't blame her. I should be the one to blame… If only I had met her earlier, if only I had confessed to her when I had the chance, she would have been mine and I wouldn't have to go through this misery._

_Hn! Sometimes I do want to end this pain but at the same moment this pain feels good… I'm starting to sound like a sadist. It might be true but this pain can be mended by her smile alone and that's what will guide me through my life of watching over her from afar. But I will definitely let her know that I will be there when she needs me the most… If she falls or gets hurt, I will be the first one to give support. Because I know that I will always be second in her heart._

_I'll stay by her side and never leave her. I don't care how many times I will have to tell her how I feel until it finally reaches her. I will be waiting for how long it takes, even if death itself will be the deciding point. I told her from that day on and will tell her from now on forever…_

(Atobe raised his head from the paper and looked at Yuki)

_That… I love her…"_

This would be my version of the ending, if I had the chance to re-write it. Why? Because I believe that ending your life won't make a point in living. And in my opinion taking your life just because you can't stand your loved one being with someone else would mean that your feelings were weak. I believe that living your life through the pain would make you even stronger and you would gain unimaginable respect from that person. You would eventually become second closest to your loved one and maybe even first. But the most important aspect is that you'll get to see that person and never forget about your first love, even if it was unrequited… This feeling is something that shouldn't be erased.

As for the ending of this essay I would like to comment on the whole report. Goethe was definitely one of the writers who inspired others, be it at the time of Storm and Stress or modern times. He is one of the people who will always be remembered and referred to different periods of times. As the topic of the essay: The story, which inspired people in modern times… It definitely inspired me in writing my own ending of it. _And hopefully this ending will come true…_"

Atobe didn't read the last sentence and raised his head. The teacher was in awe. The students were listening with deep interest and some were shocked. Atobe looked around for a while, when applauses were starting to fill the class.

"That was a great essay, Atobe-san! Definitely one of the best! I will be waiting with burning desire to read the report…" The teacher put his hand on his shoulder and Atobe smirked but then his eyes stopped on Yuki who was sitting shocked and with a disturbed look. Atobe widened his eyes when she raised her hand hesitantly.

"Yes, Aihara-san?" she looked down on the table.

"M-May I-I leave the class? I-I don't feel well, sensei…" The teacher nodded and she dashed from the classroom. Atobe widened his eyes even more and got depressed.

_"Yuki…"_

She was running through the hallway… She didn't know where to go, she didn't care. She just had to get as far as her feet could take her. The only place where her body was taking her was… the rooftop. Yuki opened the door in a flash and ran to center breathing heavily and hysterically. Tears were dwelling up inside, as she took a deep breath.

"KEIGO NO BAKAAAAA!!!" she screamed with all her voice which startled the whole school. Oshitari just smirked to that as he was sitting in his class and looked out the window.

"_I guess she got the message. I told him she'd get pissed… Huh. The essay was really something else… To put out his feelings for others except her not to understand…"_ he smirked one last time before sinking his head into the book he was reading previously.

Yuki was standing in the center of the rooftop trembling and staring into emptiness as tears started pouring on their own.

"You're such an idiot! Why? Why did he have to write it? _Why am I crying? Why did it get to me so much? I thought I would forget about it. He seemed okay with it and didn't give any signs of suffering but still… Why did I feel like a knife just pierced through my chest a million times? Because I know it's because of me…_" At the same moment Atobe was standing a few meters behind her with a worried look.

"Yuki…" Yuki widened her eyes and turned around and Atobe got even more depressed. _"I made her cry…"_ Yuki got slightly angry.

"Why did you write that?"

"Yuki… I just wanted to-" he took a few steps towards her but she stepped away.

"Wrong! What about my feelings? I thought you wouldn't make me cry anymore… Was it to make me feel guilty?" Atobe widened his eyes and was starting to feel irritated.

"You're wrong! It's not-" he again took a few steps towards her but she stepped away again.

"Then why am I crying? You promised me that that would be the last time!" Atobe gritted his teeth and walked towards her, she walked backwards, still in tears and anger.

"Don't come near me! Stay away from me!" He didn't listen and grabbed both of her wrists. "If I'm hurting you so much, then stay away from me!" Atobe still didn't listen and hugged her.

"Weren't you the one who asked me to stay? Not to leave you? Then why are you asking me to stay away from you? I thought I told you I won't leave you, Yuki. Indeed, why are you crying?" Yuki widened her eyes and tried to pull him away but he pulled her closer.

"Is this punishment for what I-?"

"You're wrong. You're wrong… I wouldn't punish you for anything, you're not at fault. If you were to cry because of me, you would stay in the classroom. But you didn't want to…" Yuki sobbed in his arms.

"I just don't want to see you suffer…" Atobe laughed lightly.

"I guess God chose the right moment to laugh at me… This really must be fate. I met you, we were assigned to work together, I fell for you, you love someone else and it all happened at the same time when I was reading the book which had the same story line. This isn't just coincidence anymore. He really chose the right person to laugh at…" Atobe laughed a bit again and gripped her tighter.

"Why are you doing this? You could just go far away and forget about me-" he ran his hand through her hair.

"Didn't you listen to what I wrote? I told you I wouldn't leave you… I just wanted you to know how I feel. Every time I tried to tell you, you said that I shouldn't… This was the only way for me to speak my heart out. I will stay as your friend, if that's what you want. I'll do anything for you…" Yuki stopped trembling and crying.

"Anything? _Why do I feel so calm all of a sudden? It feels like these arms would protect me from any dangers in this world…_"

"Eh… Anything…" Yuki pulled him away and looked at his grey eyes, which were sparkling with the light of the sun.

"Then promise me that this will be the last time we talk about this matter…" He smirked at her gently and put his left hand on her cheek wiping her tears away.

"If only you promise that I won't see these eyes in tears again…" Yuki smirked at him as well and nodded. He still was staring at her and Yuki started to feel uncomfortable and looked away. The bell rang at the same moment. Atobe looked around.

"The lesson is over. We should be going…" He said turning back to her. Yuki crossed her arms and grinned.

"You sure you want to go?" Atobe blinked.

"Huh? Why?" she pointed at her ears, signaling him to listen. Atobe didn't get it but tried to listen and heard… his fangirls running around the hallway and screaming out his name. He sweat dropped. Yuki grinned evilly.

"That was because of your "spectacular" essay…" She said adding a slight sarcasm. Atobe was holding his forehead at the moment but then turned to her with an evil smile. Yuki blinked.

"W-What?" He approached her and smirked.

"The more reason to spend time with you…" Yuki sweat dropped.

"W-Wait a sec-" It was too late… He hugged her again.

"I won't. I told you I'll be by your side, didn't I?" Yuki tried to free herself.

"That doesn't mean you have to be there 24/7! I'm not a fluffy toy that you can hug all the time! Let go!" she tried to free herself but Atobe grinned even wider.

"What? I like to hug you… You smell nice and… I love you," he said with a calm voice. Yuki sighed.

"Keigo… Keigo," she raised her voice but he didn't listen.

"Keigo!" he finally snapped out of it.

"What?" Yuki pointed at his pocket. He noticed that his cell phone was ringing. He twitched and answered it.

"Tch! Hai!" he sweat dropped. "Fine… I'll be right there…" he hung up slightly twitching because he was disturbed at his most precious moment of enjoying him hugging his Yuki.

"I'll be heading off first. Have some things to handle… I'll see you later, Yuki…" He smiled one last time at her and turned around. She looked at him leaving sighing.

"Keigo!" He turned around.

"Hm?" She smiled.

"You're essay was great! I liked it…" Atobe widened his eyes at that and then smiled to himself. He waved his hand as he left. _"My weakness is her smile…" _

Yuki looked up at the sky… _"Your own ending, huh? To be more precise this is the beginning of your own story… The continuation of your own sufferings… "Die Leiden des jungen Atobe Keigo", huh? I hope that this story will turn out differently… There are other girls in this world, why me? I want to know…"_

**Next chapter**

As we leave this story for its further development, we will turn to Seigaku and see how they are doing in their time of the tournament. The Hyotei story goes as follows: the next week it continues mostly the same way (Yuki dates that guy…khm bastard!...khm… Kai that is), Atobe sees them a few times and gets depressed but still doesn't back down on his word. Yuki still has her tournament and she wins the next round but this changes after a certain period of time, which will be the continuation, when we get back at this…

Anyway, the next chapter… We enter Seigaku! What happens on their next round of the Kantou tournament? And who are they facing in the finals? They get a few weeks off? Whoa! What happens then? Tezuka is starting to feel strange towards Sayaka… Nya! This will get interesting, ne? Read and find out!

**Authors note**

Huh… Yesss! I managed to make this short! Yay! –bows down for the applauses- Anyway, I hope the essay part didn't suck… I wanted to make this a bit dramatic, hope it touched some of the hearts of the readers and start to feel sorry for Atobe. Hehe! Let's see what happens next! Sorry for my typos (dui bu qi)! Point out my mistakes! And… Review! Ja!


	25. Chapter 24

**Authors note**

Thanks for reviewing, Kari-chan and Yue! I really appreciate it! And no, Kari-chan, the length of the previous chapter was not because of you. Well, maybe partly… But I did intend to make that chapter short before I go back to Seigaku, so I guess it was kind of my plan, so don't sweat it! Anyway, I know I update slow but this rips me into pieces! Ahhh! I hate it! Why must I have exams at the very critical part of the story? Why? God really hates me…

Let's not talk about that and see what's on our schedule! Let's see… hmm. Ou! Seigaku!!! Yay! Then… Seigaku… And then maybe Seigaku again and then it will be Hyotei!!! Yay! Anyway, for the time being we'll be in Seigaku's story and see how the development between Sayaka and Tezuka is going. Kyaa! Authoress starts…

**Previous chapter (chapter 22 and 23)**

At the double story chapter we were at the tournament where Seigaku faced Hyotei. Tezuka was ready to burn Atobe when he saw their relationship. He did want Yuki to have better friends and so he kind of got pissed and protested in declaring a war against Atobe. They were supposed to clear it with a match. When it came so far… Ou! Let's not forget the girls! Emm… They won basically. So, the boys: Tezuka was finally facing Atobe in a deciding match.

Atobe was playing rather aggressive (just like two years ago against a certain arrogant brat, who called him the king of monkeys…). Tezuka was surprised by this and approved of him. So… Atobe lost and Seigaku proceeded to the next round! Yay! Anyway, Atobe was pissed in seeing Yuki with her bf, who dared to smirk at him. On a certain school day Yuki and Atobe had to read one of the essays out loud and Atobe decided to read his.

So… he read it. And in the last chapter (23) he read his own version of the ending (that is basically his own experience because he's in a similar story and has the same sufferings…) and Yuki got his message and ran out of class pissed and disturbed. Well, Atobe came along to where she was and calmed her down… And we leave that story for a while, as it goes as I stated at the end of the chapter (we'll get back when I balance this off with Seigaku…)

Saa, let's see what happens with Sayaka and Tezuka! I hope I'll make this interesting… Tezuka really starts to feel something strange and doesn't get it! LOL Enough about that and let's start!

**Chapter 24**

**Gentle words under the setting sun**

Right after the second round of the tournament (which was against Hyotei) they had a few days of school before weekend starts and the coach decided to do some recreational activity (which they do after every win in the Kantou tournament…) on Saturday. So, we enter the day after the tournament…

At school… Sayaka and Tezuka just had their physics class. The rest of the class was heading off for lunch but the teacher stopped Sayaka.

"Koyumi-san! Come here for a second," he signaled her to come to him. Sayaka hesitantly went up to him because she knew what would follow. Tezuka raised an eyebrow and was rather wondering about what matter that might be.

"Yes, sensei?" The teacher looked at her seriously.

"Koyumi-san, your last homework was rather disappointing. You had such good results before but at one moment you just go down rapidly. What happened?" Sayaka sweat dropped.

"Ah… It's just that I don't get this new topic. I understand everything else but I just don't get this…" The teacher sighed. He took out some sort of paper and handed it to her. Sayaka took it and inspected it carefully after which she raised her eyes from the paper slightly twitching.

"Sensei, what's this?" The teacher scratched his head.

"This is homework for you… If you answer at least half of these correctly, I will let you take the test. If not, then you'll have to sit through this topic and get a "not tested"." Sayaka opened her jaw.

"But this is not fair! There are 30 questions and each of them requires a formula and a specific explanation, which can take at least half of an A4 paper! And I like have to answer 50% of this? That's impossible!" Sayaka was already waving her hands in the air. The teacher sighed again.

"Life isn't fair, Koyumi-san. If you can't do it, you will have to be satisfied with a bad grade on your paper and that will lower your whole grade…" Sayaka twitched. _"He did not just mention the whole grade…" _The teacher turned around to leave but then stopped.

"Ou! And if you decide to write it, I'm expecting it by tomorrow. Bye!" Sayaka twitched even more and looked at the paper again. _"That's it! I'm officially going to die!"_ she sighed and hanged her head. At the same moment Tezuka overheard the conversation.

"It seems you have a problem, Koyumi. Maybe I can help…" Sayaka started fake crying.

"This is just impossible. I can't believe I will get a bad grade just because I'm stupid in this topic!" Tezuka blinked. Sayaka handed him the question paper. He looked through it.

"Huh… This doesn't seem hard. Which part don't you understand?" Sayaka sighed and stopped fake crying.

"Everything…" Tezuka sweat dropped.

"Huh?"

"I just don't get the whole topic!!!" She started over reacting and making a drama out of it. Tezuka sweat dropped again. He then sighed.

"You can ask Inui-" She turned to him and pointed out at him.

"No way in hell I'm asking that stalker!!!" Tezuka got confused and sweat dropped even more.

"I suppose I can help-" Sayaka's face turned all shiny and had a wide smile. She jumped on Tezuka and hugged him.

"Kyaaa! Thank you! You're my life savior!" Tezuka got surprised by her sudden action and blushed all over his face. As she hung on his shoulders, the both of them earned death glares from each group of fans. One, Tezuka-sama fangirls. Two, Sayaka fanboys. Sayaka finally noticed what she was doing and blushed for a second but then let him go in a flash.

"I don't think I can help you with all the problems though. We have practice and the only time is after that…" Sayaka blinked.

"Huh… Can we clear that after practice? I only need someone to explain how to use the correct equation and the basic sense of the topic…" Tezuka sighed.

"I see… You can always ask Inui-" Sayaka glared at him.

"I am absolutely, seriously never, ever even in a hundred years and if I'm dying from the Black Death going to ask that walking data collector of a stalker!" Tezuka took a few steps away and sweat dropped. Sayaka was omitting an evil aura. _"She's scary in a way… Why did I just offer my help to her?"_

So, after classes the practice was up… The girls were practicing separately this time and Sayaka was giving a hell of a training again. She was standing with her arms crossed and observing the girls. Actually, she was more concerned about her assigned homework and didn't bother thinking about practice. The girls were all dead beat. Sayaka sighed and let them off for the time being. The coach called everyone to her.

"This is all for today, girls! I'll see you tomorrow! And Saturday is the recreational day! Dismissed!" The girls were heading off to the changing room. Sayaka went towards the boys. When she reached the courts, she went up straight to the usual stoic figure, who was observing some match. Tezuka turned his look towards her and gave a light smirk.

"This is unusual…" Sayaka turned at him with a questioning look.

"What is?"

"You usually train the girls longer than we have practice. Couldn't concentrate because of your homework?" Tezuka grinned at her (don't forget he smiles around her! She made a deal with him…). Sayaka looked away.

"Hn! Just get over with the practice. I don't have all day," she said gruffly. Tezuka laughed to himself. Sayaka turned to him and blinked.

"What's so funny?" he smiled and turned back to watch the game.

"Nothing… _You're just cute when you get mad like that…_" Sayaka blinked at him again and smirked.

At the same moment Fuji and Eiji were in a court.

"Nya, Fujiko! Why is Saya-chan here?" Fuji smirked tensaish.

"Saa… _They seem to have a good relationship. I wonder if Tezuka will make a move on her…_"

After they both had finished practice, they were walking home together. They had almost reached Sayaka's house, when Tezuka decided to break the silence.

"Koyumi, since you need help with the equations, I will need some of my notes," he said with his usual monotone voice.

"Huh…" Sayaka was rather sunk in her paper that she didn't quite get what he said. Tezuka looked at her and sighed.

"My notes are at home…"

"Ah…" She was still too deep in thought to listen. Tezuka stopped and sighed. Sayaka turned around and blinked in stupidity.

"Now that I got your attention… My notes are at home and choose: we study at your home or mine?" Sayaka smirked.

"I don't care. Then be it your home… If your notes are there and we will need them, then it would be easier to go to your house than you running around from house to house, ne?" she smiled at the very end, which made Tezuka widen his eyes and blush for a second. She then turned around and signaled him that she's going ahead. Tezuka smiled to himself.

"_Jeez… She really knocks everything down around me. She makes me want to_ _do_ _things that I have always tried to hide from others. She brings another person out of me… Or rather who I really am…Ma, it wouldn't hurt to spend time with her."_

They walked for a few minutes, when Tezuka realized that a girl is going to visit his home and his parents must be there already.

"_Darn! I hope father doesn't start asking unnecessary questions … Calm down. She's only a classmate, who needs help with her homework-"_ he looked at her, as she was reading the questions to herself. He blushed, when he noticed that she wasn't all that an ordinary classmate. _"K-Kunimitsu… Stop this… She's just a classmate. So what if she's a beauty and cute? That doesn't mean they'll consider her as your- Ahhh!"_ he slapped himself mentally. They reached his house and entered the gate.

Tezuka reached for the door handle and gripped it. He sighed. Sayaka noticed it and kind of sweat dropped. _"Don't tell me it's the first time he's having a girl over to his house… I'd better be as polite as possible."_ Tezuka opened the door and they walked in.

"I'm home!" he raised his voice slightly and his mother came from another room. She came up grinning at him.

"Kunimitsu, how was-" she stopped as she saw a girl standing next to him, wearing Seigaku's uniform and smiling at her. Tezuka sighed at his mother.

"This is Koyumi Sayaka, my classmate. She needed some help with her homework and we'll be studying," he introduced her. His mother snapped out of it.

"Hello, nice meeting you. I'm sorry to bother you, oba-san…" said Sayaka bowing down. His mother smiled at her and greeted her back. She noticed that she was carrying a tennis bag, as Sayaka put it down. _"She looks nice. Not to mention her looks, she seems rather respectful…" _

Tezuka was about to lead her to his room but was stopped by his fathers voice who just had to pop out of the other room at that moment. Tezuka sweat dropped because he was pretty much sure what will follow. His father noticed Sayaka and was rather surprised for a second but then he smiled widely and approached her.

"Hello! And who is this cute ojou-san, Mitsu?" Sayaka turned her look at his father and noticed that he was rather good looking for his age and almost melted when she saw him smile at her. She snapped out of it and sweat dropped while glancing at Tezuka. _"Must be in the genes…" _

"I'm sorry to bother you. Koyumi Sayaka, nice meeting you," she bowed again. He looked at her with deep interest. _"She's cute… Nice choice, Mitsu. Hmm…"_

"Sayaka-chan, huh? And what brings you here?" Tezuka's mother explained to him the matter and he just smiled and was ready to go off to his room, when he turned to his son and grinned. Tezuka sighed and signaled Sayaka to follow him.

"If you two get hungry, just say so!" his mother yelled after him. Tezuka showed her to his room and locked the door. His mother went to the room where her husband was sitting in his couch.

"She's nice…" he didn't lift his head from a book.

"Eh… I never thought it'll be so soon-"

"Hou… I don't think they're dating… yet…" he grinned and his wife just giggled over it.

Sayaka looked around his room. It wasn't nor big, nor small… She would describe it as… normal. Anyway he took another chair and put it next to his table.

"Let's start, shall we?" he said and they both started off a sprint of getting through the topic. Rather, Tezuka had to explain one thing like 5 times before it finally got to her.

"I see now! I understand!" she screamed out in happiness. Tezuka just sighed and was surprised that she was happy about something so natural. _"Jeez… You just could've read it 5 times and not ask me. Still…"_ he looked at her as her eyes burned in happiness and he just couldn't resist but smirk to her smile. _"… seeing her like this makes me feel warm inside for some reason."_

"So basically you just put that formula in their and the numbers instead of the letters and just solve the equation, right?" Tezuka nodded.

"And when you get the result you just explain why it had to be like this. And for that you just have to read and understand the definitions, right?" Tezuka again nodded. Sayaka grinned and started writing the answers to the questions. Tezuka smirked.

"Jeez… You're smart enough for this anyway and this topic was in Junior High before. Why not look through your notes?" Sayaka didn't raise her head from the paper.

"Huh… If I remember correctly, this topic came up at the last year of Junior High and at that time I was studying in the US… I guess I just forgot everything because I had to learn it in English." Tezuka blinked.

"Huh… So you studied in the US?" Sayaka was scribbling down rapidly in her paper.

"Yeah, I was there like for a year and a half… I didn't want to lose track of school and all, so I had no choice but to go there to school," Tezuka smiled to himself.

"So, since you understand now, I can walk you home-" Sayaka stretched her arms and cut him off.

"Sorry, Tezuka. But I'm occupying your table because if I go home now, I will lose my trail of thought and won't be able to answer these… Or am I bothering you with something?" Tezuka blinked at her and stood up.

"Not really, you can stay…" he walked up to his bed and lied down to read a book. "I might as well just read for history anyway," Sayaka smiled at him, which made him blush for a second.

"Thank you, Tezuka," she then got back to her sprint of answering the questions. He lowered his head to read the book.

"_She really wants to be perfect in everything… If I would ask her why she's so keen on writing all of the questions, she'd just say: "Isn't this like tennis? You strive to reach the top and you do everything to overcome hardships…" Hm! She really sees life from a different angle… This feeling of her being here is just intoxicating. I guess I wanted her to stay…"_

He observed her for a few minutes and then lowered his head again with a slight shade of pink on his cheeks. _"I-I don't understand myself. Why do I get the urge to stare at her and say things that I usually wouldn't? Why do I feel like it's natural to smile around her? I even start smiling more often, when she's not around… when I think about her- Tch! Snap out of it!"_ He was already reading the same sentence the 10th time, when he finally started reading the book.

Sayaka was dug deep into her own work… When she got to the 15th question she got nervous because she couldn't find the answer. She snapped.

"Ahhh! Mou! I can't take this!" Tezuka raised his head and blinked at her.

"What's wrong? I thought you understood this…" Sayaka sighed and put her chin on her hand.

"I can't find the correct result for this… Can you help me for second?" Tezuka stood up and came up from behind of her and looked at the problem. He laughed.

"You used the wrong formula for this. See here-" he leaned closer to her and took her pen. His chest touched her shoulder and his left arm was wrapping her left side, as he leaned even closer. She could feel his breath close to her ear, when she noticed that his face was only inches form hers. He pointed at the book and then explained some things. Sayaka was barely listening as she felt her face burning up and falling into a daze.

"Did you get that, Koyumi?" Sayaka snapped out of it and nodded. She did get half of it but it was enough for her to continue. Tezuka went back to reading, when he realized what he just did. He felt his blood pressure rise as he put his hand on his forehead. _"What was that just now? Did I just- This is not happening!" _He lied down again and continued his reading.

Sayaka was still into her work, when three hours had already passed and she was at the last question. She couldn't concentrate. Why? Well… _"Why am I blushing now? He just explained to me the problem and all… Why am I reacting like this? This is weird…"_ She looked at him and dazed off into her thoughts. She looked at her paper.

"_It really felt weird for a while… He came so close to me but I kind of felt not nervous, not scared but comfortable in a way. Why? I know that all guys are the same. But why did I feel that he's different? I kind of knew that he wouldn't try anything… Still why did my chest start pounding so fast after he pulled away? Ah! Mou! Stop this!"_ she sighed and put her head on the table. _"I still have to finish this problem… And still… I just keep staring at him at times…"_ she felt the image in front of her become blurry as her eyes were already closed.

Tezuka looked at the watch and then turned his look at Sayaka. He widened his eyes when he noticed that she's sleeping on the table. He approached her and firstly he looked at her answers. He smirked and turned his gaze at her again. _"She answered most of them correctly. She doesn't stop surprising me…"_ he slowly put is hand on her cheek and ran it through her bangs.

"Okaa-san…" she said as a light smile showed on her face. Tezuka widened his eyes and pulled away. He then smirked to himself and watched her for while. _"This is the second time she- Her mother really loved her and so did she…" _

He observed her for a while longer and then put his hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly.

"Koyumi, wake up…" Sayaka slowly opened her eyes and noticed that her head was on the table. She finally raised her head and sat up straight trying to wake up. She put her hand on her forehead.

"Did I fall asleep?" Tezuka smirked.

"You must be tired. No wonder… After practice you studied non-stop. You should rest…" Sayaka turned at him and grinned.

"I still have to finish the last question-" at the same moment a knock came and Tezuka's mother walked into the room.

"Are you two hungry? You should take a break…" Sayaka gestured with her hands.

"No, no… I'm not-" her stomach growled at the same moment, which made her blush and feel rather embarrassed. Tezuka looked at her and laughed to himself.

"You're stomach says otherwise though," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door before she could say anything else. His mother just stood there in awe.

"Tezuka! Wait! I can't possibly-"

"Don't worry about it! You need a break or you'll collapse…" he cut her off and dragged her down the stairs. His mother turned to their trail and giggled. _"I've never seen Kunimitsu act like that. He must like her…" _

The both of them were sitting next to each other and having their meal. Tezuka's father was sitting right in front of her and grinned widely, which made Tezuka sweat drop. _"I have a bad feeling about this…" _

"This is really good, oba-san!" His mother smiled at her.

"Thank you. So how's your homework doing?"

"Eh. I'm at the last question…"

"So you're Mitsu's classmate, ne?" His father asked.

"Eh…"

"Do you live far away from school?" he continued his questioning.

"Not really, just a few blocks away from your house." She said bluntly.

"I noticed that you play tennis as well… Are you a regular?"

"Ah, hai…" he grinned even wider.

"What rank?" Sayaka raised her head and blinked. _"Why is he asking me such questions?"_ Tezuka decided to answer instead.

"She's a captain…" Tezuka's father raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I see, you spend a lot of time together… Do you walk home together?"

"Since we live in the same direction, yes…" she answered bluntly but still didn't get his interest in this. He grinned even wider when hearing this. Sayaka blinked.

"Ano… Is there a reason for these questions?" she finally asked trying not to seem rude. His father turned around and grinned.

"No reason… Just thought you'd make a good couple…" Tezuka choked and Sayaka just dropped her food from her chopsticks and sweat dropped.

"Father! What are you saying?" His father turned his look away and sighed.

"What I think…" his mother punched his side and glared at him and he sighed. Sayaka stared at him for a while and then snapped out of it. _"He just did not say that so bluntly! Is he really his father? He reminds me of someone I know very well…"_

"Hai… Hai… Sorry, Mitsu. I thought she'd be perfect to be your girlfriend…" he grinned again and dashed off to the other room. Tezuka blushed and twitched.

"Father!" His mother gestured him to calm down and he sat down properly. Tezuka sighed.

"I'm sorry, Koyumi. He's just always like that-" Sayaka turned to him and smiled.

"It's okay. I'm not bothered… It's really a normal thing for parents to ask these questions. My father does the same and like more often…" she sweat dropped at the last sentence. Tezuka blinked.

"Huh…" Sayaka sat there in thought. _"I was kind of surprised by the sudden "girlfriend" thing… I never thought about dating him like for real."_ As the time passed it was already dark and Sayaka still wanted to finish her last question but Tezuka persuaded her in leaving it and taking a rest for the day. He offered to walk her home, she tried to refuse because she was already a bother to him but he still insisted and his father as well. So she eventually agreed.

"It was nice meeting you. Thank you for your hospitality…" she bowed in goodbye to his parents.

"You don't have to be so formal, Sayaka-chan. Come by anytime soon!" said his mother.

"I'll be right back…" said Tezuka as he started leaving but was stopped by his father. He leaned to his ear.

"If you like her, make a move on her…" Tezuka twitched.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The way you act around her is obvious. Ask her on a date…" he let him off with that and a wide grin of course. Tezuka glared at him and walked off.

His parents stood there for a while.

"You also think he likes her, ne?" he asked his wife.

"Eh… He actually laughs around her. I like her!" he grinned at her.

"Because she has a big appetite…" she twitched and stomped his foot and walked off.

"Ouch! What was that for? _They seem to understand each other quite well but don't see it themselves. Teenagers these days…"_ he looked up at the sky. _"You're daughter is quite something, Haruka…" _

As this day was over, the next day came and Sayaka submitted her answers to the physics teacher, who promised her to check them until the next day. Sayaka was at practice and was having a rally with Kotoko. Her concentration was on top again but that changed when she was asked by Yumi (after the rally) how she managed the question sheet the previous day. Sayaka blushed as she had a flashback of when Tezuka was close to her. She snapped out of it and gave a simple reply.

"I-I got some help…" Yumi just blinked. Sayaka was wiping her sweat off. _"Jeez! Why did I just think about that part! He was merely helping me… I guess I need to thank him afterwards. How?"_ as she was thinking about thanking Tezuka for his help, he was having his own problem.

Tezuka was standing around the courts and having flashbacks of the previous day. _"Why can't I just calm down? I was just helping her that's all… That doesn't mean I have to follow "his" advice and ask her on a date. This just doesn't make sense! I like her but at the same time I don't know what I'm really feeling. When I got close to her, I didn't feel nervous but in a way sure about my action- What the hell! I'm not supposed to act like that… Why do I always end up having thoughts about her? And why is she the source of my change?" _

This was just another day of their dilemma and nothing special happened.

The next day came and the last day of school… Sayaka got her results from the physics teacher and dashed straight to Tezuka. As she entered the classroom, she dangled her paper in front of him with a victorious smile on her face. Tezuka sweat dropped from behind of it.

"Satisfied?" he asked calmly. She put away her paper and grinned.

"You bet I am! Thank you, Tezuka. This was all thanks to you…" He looked at her paper and noticed something.

"I thought you'd answer the last question as well… Why didn't you?" She took the paper and looked at it a bit and sighed.

"No matter how hard you try, you'll never be perfect. There will always be a weakness in everything you do. But aren't weaknesses the reason to strive for something higher?" Tezuka widened his eyes. He never knew that a person could think the same way as he did. She really saw things that he had missed.

"The same is with tennis, ne, Tezuka? No matter how hard you try there will always be things that you want to achieve and one thing will always remain incomplete until you find what you have missed… Ne?" she grinned at him and he couldn't help but stare at her and smirk back at her.

"Ah… _I wonder what is the thing that we all need the most…_" he looked at her with a dazed off look. _"For me perhaps it was always someone, not something…"_

The next day came and it was the day of the recreational activity!!! Yay! Guess where they headed off to? Well… since Yumi got injured in her game against Kurōdo High, she got to choose where to go. She chose… soccer! They went to a soccer field in their school and decided to play for fun. But you know Inui! He never takes things just for fun… The girls were also playing, so he decided that the losers will have to-

"-drink a whole glass of one of my previous drinks "Aozu"…" the whole group sweat dropped and stared at the blue liquid with trembling fear and made side steps. Especially Eiji, who had a flashback of what happened to Fuji when he drank it. He shrieked.

"No way in hell I'm drinking that again!!!" he ran behind Fuji who was looking at the liquid twitching. Sayaka was really twitching and had a disturbed look on her face. Why? Well… Let's find out!

"Okay! Let's draw!" the coach held the papers which had two different colors. The two teams were as followed: Team red: Fuji, Yumi, Momo, Ayumi, Rika, Inui, Kawamura, Akiko; team blue: Sayaka, Tezuka, Kotoko, Eiji, Kaidoh, Yori, Oishi, Haruhi.

"Well… Let's start!" the coach started the game and they were off. Well… I won't go into details but some things are worth mentioning.

Eiji was leading the ball and passed it to Oishi, who passed Momo and saw that Sayaka was free and passed the ball to her. She widened her eyes. _"Please, not me!"_ She tried to hit the ball further but couldn't react as Ayumi took the ball away and passed it to Momo again. Yumi stared at Sayaka but then ignored it.

After this the ball was passed again to Sayaka but she kicked it pretty hard but it went the other direction. The group sweat dropped staring at her. Sayaka blushed and looked away. Eiji approached her.

"Ne, Saya-chan! Hit the ball to the other side!" she twitched.

"I did! So stop whining!" Eiji shrugged and then blinked. Oishi approached her.

"Am I the only one who thinks that she doesn't know how to play soccer…"

"Saa… Tezuka?" Tezuka was staring at her at the moment and sweat dropped. He didn't answer.

Well, again the ball was passed to her and she was about to kick the ball, when Kaidoh yelled at her to pass to him. She twitched.

"Sayaka-buchou! Pass the ball!" and she twitched.

"Just kick the ball, nya!" Eiji cried out. And she twitched.

"Pass the ball, buchou!" And she snapped.

"Just make up your mind already!" she kicked the ball with all her power at some random direction. She knocked out the coach. As she noticed what she hit, she was pissed.

"You! This is all your fault!" she pointed at Eiji and Kaidoh.

"Nya? I only told you to kick the ball…"

"Fshh… I only asked you to pass the ball because I was-" she twitched again.

"You're confusing me! You told me to kick the ball, so I did and you told me to pass the ball!"

"I meant that you should kick the ball to Kaidoh, nya! How is that confusing?" said Eiji.

"Well it's not the same! It's still your fault!" she was still screaming, when Tezuka came up.

"Koyumi, stop this… It's not their fault that you misunderstood. Have you ever played soccer before?" he asked. Sayaka looked away blushing.

"Never…" The regulars were in awe. _"Is she for real? So the buchou isn't all that perfect…"_ Tezuka sighed and sweat dropped.

"Let's continue!" They continued with the game and Sayaka was mainly the reason for them losing. She still didn't want to give up and tried her best though. At one point she even collided with Tezuka and fell to the ground. They both blushed and got up in a flash.

In the end the team where Tezuka and Sayaka were in lost. Yes, lost. And you know what this means… Inui came up with his "Aozu" and handed each of them a glass of it.

Sayaka looked at the liquid with repulsion.

"I am not drinking that!" she exclaimed and took a few steps away. The others who were in her team made an evil aura. She shrieked.

"This was mainly your fault that we lost! So drink, buchou!" she looked at Tezuka who also had a terrified look on his face. Their team members drank it first and got knocked out. Sayaka was still against it but then felt guilty for the loss. So both of them took their glasses and drank the blue liquid. The other team was waiting for something to happen. Inui was ready with his notebook to get any data that he could on the two.

When Sayaka and Tezuka pulled the glasses away, they turned blue and then purple and ran straight to the wash basins holding their hand in front of their mouths. The group of survivors observed the action of the two captains.

"How in the world did they survive this? They actually didn't get knocked out! How is that possible?" asked Momo. Fuji smirked tensaish.

"Saa… I guess it was a good choice from you, Yumi-san…" he turned to Yumi who was sweat dropping at the scene. She blinked.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because we actually won this… I really wanted to see how Tezuka reacts to this drink. This is really priceless. And you just stopped Koyumi-san's all time avoiding drinking Inui's blue liquid of doom…" Yumi blinked and turned to where Sayaka had disappeared.

"Huh… Wait! I thought you were immune to Inui-san's juices…" Fuji smirked with his usual sadistic smile.

"This was the only drink I got knocked out after drinking it… And who knows what would have happened if we'd lost… But this was fun, ne?" Yumi sweat dropped. _"He's really scary in a way…"_

Tezuka and Sayaka spent half an hour at the wash basins cursing Inui. After that the regulars went to grab something to eat (not all of them though). When they were walking down a street… More precisely, they were crossing the street; Sayaka was walking in front of Tezuka. When she turned around to face Eiji behind her, she was on the road, when a car was driving straight at her. Tezuka noticed it and grabbed her into his arms and prevented her from being run over.

They were standing at the other side of the street. Tezuka was holding her in his arms closely. Sayaka was shocked and couldn't say a word for a while. He sighed.

"Jezz… Watch where you're going, Koyumi! A road isn't a playground…" she was still shocked. Tezuka finally noticed that he was holding her and let go. He blushed and felt a bit awkward.

"A-Ah… T-Thank you, Tezuka…" she pulled herself together and looked at him, while blushing for a second. The other regulars dashed to them and were rather worried but then everything got cleared and went on with their trip.

After they all parted Tezuka and Sayaka decided to walk home and took a longer road. They were walking by some river… Sayaka stopped and wanted to observe the scenery for a while. Tezuka sighed and joined her.

"Ne, today was fun… in a way…" she said while looking at setting sun.

"Ah…" He looked at her and didn't turn away. Sayaka noticed him staring at her. She turned to him and smiled.

"What?" she asked gently.

"Nothing… Just thinking about what you said yesterday."

"And what did I say yesterday?" Tezuka smirked at her and didn't let his eyes wonder off from hers.

"That: No matter how hard you try, you'll never be perfect. There will always be a weakness in everything you do. But aren't weaknesses the reason to strive for something higher?" Sayaka widened her eyes in surprise. _"Did he memorize everything I said? He really listens to people carefully…"_

"What about it?" he smiled at her.

"I see, you never thought of yourself being perfect in everything you do…" Sayaka twitched slightly.

"Hm! You want to laugh about it? Go ahead-" he laughed about what she said.

"I'm not going to laugh about you not being able to play soccer. It's just that I thought about the last sentence of it. My answer to it would be, yes. When you find a weakness, it makes you want to find something to make up for it. Just like you said: there will always be things that will remain incomplete… But my question is: What is the thing that you need the most to overcome any weakness that you meet?"

Sayaka widened her eyes as she didn't believe that someone actually understood her so well. She smirked then and lowered her head.

"Friendship… The only thing that can prevent me from becoming weak is friendship and the people that I love the most in this world," Tezuka widened his eyes but wasn't surprised by her answer. He somehow knew what she would say because he felt the same way.

"Does this also imply for tennis?" she smirked.

"Of course it does… If there is no trust between the team, weaknesses will come to the light but we compensate for each other we find a way to fill in the holes…" He somehow thought that she might say something about their doubles pair. He wished that she would have more trust in him. Somehow he wanted to be someone who can make up for her mistakes and give support. He turned back to watch the sun which had almost hid itself under the horizon.

Sayaka then broke the silence…

"I really want to thank you for today, when you saved my life…" he turned his look at her again.

"We're teammates and doubles partners, that's what I'm supposed to do-" she took a few steps closer to him.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me with my homework as well but I didn't know how… until now…" he blinked at her as she looked up at his eyes.

"You really don't have to-" she cut him off.

"No, I have to. Since I came to this school, you were the one, who encouraged me to return to tennis, even when I faced some trouble you were always there to protect me. Even today, you protected me… Like you said: we're doubles partners and I want to put my whole trust in you," as she said this Tezuka stared at her and froze. She smiled at him gently.

"Would you… close your eyes? I want to give you something…" he sighed and did as she asked. For a while she stood there observing him as the wind blew and made his hair waver to it. She looked at him with a dazed off look and went up closer to him. She reached her hand out to his face and wanted to touch it. But then didn't, she leaned closer to his face. Her lips almost touched his as she felt his breath against hers.

She then… smirked at him and took out her necklace and put it around his neck, making her wrap her arms around his neck as she locked it behind him. Her head was pressed closely to his, as she slide down her nose through his hair. _"This scent… It's really irresistible…"_ Tezuka at the moment felt her breath close to his neck and didn't want this to end. His cheeks showed a slight shade of pink and his chest started pounding faster.

Sayaka smirked and pulled away. Tezuka opened his eyes and noticed that something was hanging around his neck. He looked down and saw a blue oval stone. He looked at her with surprise.

"I can't accept this… This is yours-" she put her hand on the stone and pressed it to his chest.

"It was my mothers'…"

"The more reason for me to not accept it. It's a memory for you-" she shook her head.

"No. It always protected me… Since you're the one who protected me as well, I want this to be yours. This is my gift and thank you for everything… Please, accept it. It's very important…" she looked at him with a smile. Tezuka couldn't resist that and accepted it. When they noticed that the sun had already set, they decided to walk home. They reached Sayaka's house and she stopped before she entered the gate.

"Tezuka…"

"Hm?"

"Ever since we play together, you fill up most of my holes and my weaknesses slowly disappear…" He widened his eyes at her sentence and felt somehow happy about what she said. She smiled at him one last time and went into her house. Tezuka stood there for a while and then walked off smirking to himself.

"_She never stops surprising me… Her presence is something that I want. Every time I talk to her, I can't help but say everything what's on my mind… She sees through my deepest thoughts. Now I really don't understand. When she came close to me, I didn't want her to pull away… She was something that I desired at that moment. The scent of her hair, everything is just pulling me to her. My body was just screaming out to hold her, to kiss her…"_ he was already home and lying on his bed. He put his hand on his forehead and sighed while blushing.

"_Calm down- Wait! I'm actually calm… I don't understand. If this were love, I would have felt uneasy and nervous around her but I'm calm and actually enjoying it. Is this who I really am? I don't recognize myself. I wouldn't act like that towards a girl previously but she- Why her? I wonder if she feels the same…"_

Sayaka was in her room sitting on her bed staring into emptiness…

"_W-Why did I just do that? I never felt so calm about coming close to a guy, since I met Tezuka… Why him? All guys are the same but why does it feel different when I'm with him? I actually wanted to kiss him at first… His face, his eyes, everything just pulls me towards him. Maybe this is some sort of a selfish desire… If so, why do we understand each other so well? His words are so sincere and gentle that they pierce through my chest every time he says something…"_ she slapped her forehead.

"_I am not! I am so totally not… falling for him… I'm not. This is just some passion that rises between us. It can't be… 'that'…"_ she closed her eyes and the only thing that ran through her mind was the scent of him. She wished that she could erase these emotions but at the same time this scent was something she didn't want to fade away…

The next week came and the next round was against some random school and both boys and girls won. The mixed doubles won their matches and proceeded to the final round of the Kantou tournament. Their final opponent in this tournament is… Rikkaidai…

**Next chapter**

As we continue with the story, the final round is delayed for two weeks, where the first week is the last of school before holidays start and a week off tennis. What happens during that week and on the weekend? How will Tezuka and Sayaka get through their feelings? So what are they feeling for each other? Love, passion or desire the other to be theirs? Hmm… They meet at the most unexpected place, where they experience really weird things towards each other. What happens? Read and find out!

**Authors note**

Wohooo! I'm on my sprint of making the chapters long again! Yay! I hope this wasn't confusing. About what Tezuka and Saya-chan feel for each other will get clear during the story… Note: They do like each other but there is something more to that… They think that it can't be love because experience changes when they confront each other. As Saya-chan pointed out it can just be their desire to be close to each other (but that is what they think). Let's see how this will turn out!

The next chapter is still Seigaku! I'm on a roll! Yay! About the recreational part: I originally wanted to put bowling in but then went for soccer (because they didn't have a soccer episode in the actual POT series). Anyway, I didn't go into detail in this part but mentioned some things. And one more note: Tezuka's father knows Sayaka's and he's name is Haruka. You'll find out in the next chapter about them knowing each other... And you'll find out who Sayaka thought his father reminded her of as well next time! I hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as possible! Promise! Review, pleeaasssee! See ya!


	26. Chapter 25

**Authors note**

Hey ho! Thanks, demonsadist for reviewing! It seams I don't get too many reviews, at least you're the only one reviewing! Yay! And the answer to your question is, Haruka is Saya-chan's father not mother and, yes, Tezuka's father knows her father. How? This will get clear in this chapter. Anyway, I thought that this wouldn't be the last Seigaku chapter before I head to Hyotei but it seams I will have to cut it short and head off to Hyotei and see how the other two are doing. You're curious, ne? Me too!!! Let's start!

**Previous chapter**

Sayaka had to do some physics homework so that she gets permission to take the final test on the topic. She didn't get the topic and Tezuka offered her his help and went to his house to study because some of his notes were there. She met his parents and kind of was surprised by his father who asked her random questions. Anyway, this was a long evening and she occupied his desk to answer the question sheet.

On the day after the next one it was already Saturday and the recreational day. The whole team of regulars (girls and boys) went to play soccer. It came out so that Sayaka never actually played soccer and was rather embarrassed. After this all of them parted and since Sayaka and Tezuka live in the same direction they went together. They stopped by some river and watched the sun set. At that moment Sayaka decided to thank him by giving him her necklace. This really brought some strange feelings to surface and the both of them are now confused…

Well, what will happen next? What if they meet during the weekend when holidays start at the most unexpected place? What happens then? Let's find out!

**Chapter 25**

**Within nightfall close to you**

The week before holidays start came and most of the students had final tests. Sayaka was currently walking through the school hallway looking a bit flushed.

"_Damn it! In the end I wasn't able to concentrate properly on studying. Stop thinking about the same thing over and over again! What happened is the past. Think about the finals and forget about that day!"_ flashback of the moment when she put her necklace around Tezuka's neck. _"Ahhh! Mou! I hate this!"_ As she reached the class, she saw Tezuka sitting in his usual seat.

Sayaka sighed and went up to her seat (which was next to him…). Tezuka turned his look towards her and greeted. She did the same. Sayaka noticed that he had a rather satisfied look on his face.

"You seam to be confident. Did you study properly?" Tezuka put his chin on his hand.

"Kind of… _The problem is I couldn't focus on studying, when all that popped into my mind was you,_" Sayaka blinked and turned her look away.

"Huh… _I couldn't concentrate yesterday and now I'm actually calm around him. What the hell is going on with me? I thought I would want to avoid him but I had the urge to_ _see him… For some reason I need his presence. Why?_" She glanced at him and sighed. Tezuka at the moment smirked to himself.

"_I thought I'd be nervous around her but I seam to like her being here… by my side… Why the hell am I smiling? I don't get this. I really don't understand this sudden strange behavior towards her…"_

The first day of the finals was over and tennis practice was up. The coach was actually surprised that someone came.

"I think you deserve this week for studies. I'll let you off for the week and concentrate on your tests. But don't forget that next week will be a hell of a preparation for the final round of the Kantou tournament! This is all! Dismissed!" The coach walked off with that. The regulars stood there for a while a bit surprised but thankful. Sayaka sighed.

"Is this okay, Tezuka? I mean… Our next opponent IS Rikkaidai," Tezuka turned his look towards her and smirked.

"I think everything will be fine. Besides, you did beat Rikkaidai previously and I don't think that you will let the girls down…" Sayaka blinked for a second and then smirked to herself.

"Yeah, you're right. I suppose they deserve a little rest… _before I give them a real taste of hell._"

So the week went by with all of the regulars finishing their final tests. The last day of school was over.

"Ne, Tezuka? Do you have any plans for the weekend?" asked Oishi while walking to towards the school gate.

"Eh… I promised my father that I will spend some time with him and for some reason he was eager for me to come with him to some lake," Tezuka sighed. Oishi just blinked.

"Huh…"

At the same moment Sayaka was walking out of the school, when Yumi came up to her.

"Ne, Sayaka-chan! Want to go out on the weekend?" Sayaka turned to her and gave an apologizing smile.

"Sorry, Yumi-chan. I have plans. I wanted to spend some time with my father, since I don't see him so often," Yumi smiled back.

"Ah, it's okay."

As they reached the school gate, Sayaka noticed Tezuka walking off and yelled after him.

"Tezuka! Wait!" Tezuka turned around and blinked for a second. Sayaka turned to Yumi.

"I'll be leaving, Yumi-chan. Have a nice weekend!" she dashed off with that. Yumi watched Tezuka and Sayaka walk off. And smiled to herself.

"They seem to have a good relationship…" Yumi shrieked when a certain tensaish boy came up behind her. Yumi sighed.

"F-Fuji-san! Don't scare me like that. What do you mean?" Fuji smirked.

"Nothing really… _Saa, I wonder if something happens during the weekend…_" he then walked off leaving Yumi blinking in stupidity.

The next day came. Sayaka's residence…

"Father! Where exactly are we going?" she yelled out to her father from another room.

"Well, a friend of mine invited me to come with him fishing. So I guess we'll be somewhere by a lake. You don't mind, do you, Sayaka?" he came out of the other room.

"Not really. I love nature and I really need a rest from all the noise in the city. Is your friend the only one who's coming?" She asked checking her bag.

"He said that his son is coming with him and I guess his wife as well, for some reason… Anyway, you'll have someone to talk to," Sayaka blinked and continued her bag check.

"Huh… _Why do I get the feeling that something is going to definitely happen? I should just ignore this…_" When they were ready, they left off.

Tezuka was currently somewhere in the middle of nowhere… Just joking! He was by some lake which was surrounded by a deep forest. The air felt refreshing and he could really relax and forget everything that happened in the past few days. His mother was setting up a table. His father was rather busy but then asked him to help.

"Why did you want to come here all of a sudden, father?" His father grinned widely.

"Well, I have a friend, who works with me and we kind of got into this conversation of spending a weekend peacefully and I offered him to come here someday…" Tezuka blinked.

"Huh… So a friend of yours is coming? Where is he?" His father looked up at the sky.

"Saa, they'll come soon…" Tezuka got surprised by his reply. _"They?"_

Sayaka was sitting in her car and observed the scenery, when they had finally stopped. Tezuka noticed a car coming. It stopped a bit far from their place. Sayaka got out of the car and observed the surroundings for a while, when she stretched her arms and felt the refreshing breeze. _"This feels so nice…"_

Tezuka at the moment watched her in awe and couldn't believe who he's seeing. For some reason he didn't take his eyes off her and enjoyed this scene more than any other.

"Sayaka! Come here!" her father called her. And as she turned her look to where she was supposed to go, she froze and dropped her jaw open.

"_T-This is really not happening, right? Why is HE here?"_ she sweat dropped and sighed. Her father came up to her.

"Ne, Sayaka, I suppose I don't need introduction…" Sayaka sighed again and put her hand on her forehead.

"Sayaka-chan! Hello! Glad to see you again. I was wondering if Haruka would bring his cute daughter with him…" Tezuka's father grinned at her.

"Father, care to explain?" He grinned as well.

"Well, Haru and I work together and he kind of invited me to come here. He told me that he met you and wanted that you come as well… So-"

"Huh… I knew something just had to happen. Whatever… I did come here to rest anyway," She sighed. Tezuka came up closer.

"I never thought to see you here, Koyumi… Nice meeting you, Koyumi-san," he greeted her father and he just laughed slightly and looked at his college, who was currently smirking.

"Eh… Same here," Tezuka's father came up to the both of them.

"Ne, why don't you call each other by your names?" The both of them blinked.

"Huh? We're not that close, you know…" Sayaka answered. Her father stood next to Tezuka's father and looked at both of them with a grin.

"Sayaka, this will only make us confused, when you call by their last name," Tezuka and Sayaka blinked.

"That's right… This one day is an exception. You should call each other by your first names. It doesn't mean that you're close or anything…" Sayaka sighed.

"Fine. But only today, ne, Kunimitsu?" Tezuka opened his mouth slightly and was surprised by this.

"A-Ah… But only when we're all together, Sayaka. _This really sounds nice… calling her like that…_" The both fathers grinned evilly.

"Ne, Mitsu, why not show your girlfriend around-" Tezuka twitched and was about to say something, when he was cut off by Sayaka's father.

"You children have fun, ne?" Sayaka snapped. The both of them dashed off.

"What's that supposed to mean, father?!" she was boiling in anger but then sighed.

"Jeez… _The both of them are just like copies! Keigo's mother acts the same way. Sometimes I wonder that they're actually related…_" Tezuka turned to her and sighed.

"I guess we'll have to bare this for one day…" Sayaka sweat dropped.

"Great! I just can't believe I'm stuck here with guys all alone-"

"Not really, Sayaka-chan…" Sayaka turned her look and saw Tezuka's mother coming.

"Oba-san, why are you here?" She came up to her and smiled.

"Well, I didn't want to leave a girl all alone with men and they're just so helpless that I just had to come along," Sayaka became quite happy.

"That's true!"

"Ne, Kunimitsu? Mind if I borrow Sayaka-chan for a while?"

"Not really…" he then proceeded with his doings.

As some time passed Tezuka's father and Sayaka's were somewhere in the middle of the lake hanging out on a boat. Tezuka himself was sitting by the lake, which wasn't that far from where Sayaka and his mother were cutting some vegetables. He could basically hear them.

"I thought you weren't the type to come to a place like this…" Tezuka's mother said.

"Many think that I would rather prefer something else to camping but I enjoy the nature because it calms me down. I just needed some time to feel relaxed from all the noise in the city. And nature is the best cure, ne?" Sayaka smiled at her and she just smirked.

"You're right. You're quite good with cutting that. You must help your mother quite often…" Sayaka lowered her head.

"I wish I could…" Tezuka's mother had a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"My mother died two years ago…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"That's okay. But since then I had to learn things for myself because my father is so helpless. Well, father tries to fill in both roles but mostly I'm the one doing stuff around the house. Men are so helpless, ne, oba-san?" Sayaka smiled at her.

"True. You're really strong, Sayaka-chan. Some girls would break down because they had to care for both yourself and your family…" Sayaka blinked for a second.

"I'm not that strong. It's just normal for a person to continue their life and do what they can."

"You must miss her… Mothers are really important."

"Huh?"

"I mean you can't talk to her about things that you can't with your father. And that's usually what forces you to make a distance from him…"

"What things?" Tezuka's mother smiled at her. Tezuka himself was rather interested in the conversation and couldn't resist but eavesdrop.

"Like relationships with boys-" Sayaka at the same moment cut her finger.

"Ouch!" she put her finger in her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Tezuka turned his look and was slightly worried.

"Eh, just a little cut…" His mother looked at it and pulled her towards the tent. They made a distance form Tezuka and he couldn't hear them anymore.

"This should do it!"

"Thanks, oba-san! I guess I'm just too clumsy…"

"It's okay. About our conversation… If you need anyone to talk to about those kinds of things, you can ask me. I know I can't substitute your mother but as a mother I know it's only natural for a girl to have questions that she can only ask another female representative," Sayaka lowered her head and smirked.

"Well, there is one thing that has been bothering me…" Tezuka's mother raised an eyebrow. _"Hmm… She's quite open. She's not afraid to put things bluntly. I wonder if it's about him…"_

"And that might be?"

"I was kind of wondering… Is it normal when a person likes the other but doesn't know what he really feels and kind of feels not nervous around him but rather pulled towards him even more?"

"Is this about Kunimitsu?" Sayaka blushed all over her face and sweat dropped.

"What makes you think that? I'm just asking…"

"Hai, hai. Well, I'm not sure about this. But I think it's normal to feel this way. I you like that person you would naturally want to be by his side-"

"Even if you start acting strange when he gets close to you? Like you just get the urge to pull him closer to you?"

"Well, this is something that depends on the person and the other half. Because there are different types of love and you can get attracted to the other half by many things. But love can't exist without passion from both sides…"

"I see, so it's normal to have these desires then…" Sayaka lowered her head.

"Eh… But physical attraction isn't the essential part of love. There should be both types of passion. Like, when both have the same understanding and practically can communicate with seeing what the other thinks. If there is a connection between the two, they will be attracted by their presence alone…"

"Huh… Thank you, oba-san. _I wonder if this is what I feel,_" Sayaka looked at her and smiled.

"No problem… _I wonder if this is about Kunimitsu. If so, this is going to take long before they realize what they're experiencing. Well, I won't interfere in their relationship. They're old enough to see what's happening…_"

Time passed and it was already night time but everyone was still up and sitting by the fire. Sayaka sighed and looked at the sky. She stood up and took a towel.

"Sayaka, where are you going?" she turned to her father and smiled.

"I'm taking a walk around the lake. Be right back!" she walked off with that. Quite a while passed, when they decided to head off to bed. Sayaka was still not back.

"Jeez… She does this every time!" her father sighed.

"I guess she wanted to be alone for a while… Mitsu, could you look for her and then put out the fire?" Tezuka sighed and then walked off in the same direction that Sayaka went off.

He was walking for quite a while through the forest, when he was passing a certain place.

"_Huh… She just had to walk off. Just how far did she walk? This is quite a distance. In this darkness she could get hurt-"_ He turned his look to his right side and saw a figure standing in the water. He observed it for a while, when he recognized the long black hair.

_"Sayaka? What is she-"_ She slowly turned to one side but didn't look back. Tezuka blushed all over his face, when he noticed that her clothes were taken off. He could only see a part of her soft skin. Her whole back was covered with her hair hanging down.

He still blushed all over his face and hid behind a tree because he thought that she was naked. He sighed and put his hand in front of his eyes. _"I didn't see a thing! I didn't! She really looked hot right now- Snap out of it!" _

At the same moment Sayaka was standing with her back towards him. She noticed that she wasn't alone and smirked.

"How long are you going to hide there, Tezuka?" Tezuka lifted his head and sweat dropped sighing afterwards.

"I was told to look for you… I didn't mean to see you like this," Sayaka was currently walking out of the water and reached the rock where her towel and clothes lied. Tezuka was still behind a tree.

"See me like what?" She stood there. Tezuka sighed as he knew he had to say it and apologize_. "I guess I should be ready that she will get pissed."_

"I'm sorry for seeing you not wearing any clothes… I swear I didn't see a thing," He was already expecting a scream followed by her being pissed at him but… Sayaka laughed at him.

"Baka! Of course you didn't, moreover you couldn't…" Tezuka sweat dropped.

"What do you mean?"

"Come out and see for yourself."

"No, I'd rather-" Sayaka sighed.

"Just come out! It's not like I'm wearing NOTHING… I wouldn't be so stupid, since I know that there are people around here," Tezuka finally came out and slapped his forehead when he saw what she meant. Sayaka was wearing a swimsuit. A rather cute one too. It was more like a bikini type but wasn't that open. Tezuka still blushed when he saw her body soaked in water. Sayaka noticed that he was staring at her and sighed. She turned to her clothes.

"Jeez, guys are all the same. They think only about one thing…" She put her clothes on and Tezuka snapped out of it.

"What's that supposed to mean? Not all guys think the same-" She walked a few steps towards him.

"Then why were you staring at me?" Tezuka was caught off guard by this and stumbled upon the answer for a while.

"B-Because I thought that I saw what I'm not supposed to when you were in the water…" Sayaka smirked.

"Fine. Let's forget about this…" Tezuka sighed in relief.

"Then let's go-"

"I will forget about this only if you promise me one thing…" Tezuka sweat dropped. _"Not again. She never does something without a bet…"_

"What?"

"Since you saw me expose most of my body, next time you will take a swim with me under the same moonlight…" Sayaka smirked at and walked up to him.

"Why under a moonlight?" he asked.

"Because it's more refreshing this way and… no one's around."

"Why do you want this kind of a deal?" She walked even closer to him and put her finger on his chest.

"Because you saw me like this, I will see you shirtless for once. Eye for an eye, Tezuka…" Tezuka smirked at her.

"Hou… Aren't you afraid that something might happen to you, when you're alone in the dark?" Sayaka smirked again.

"Why should I? You will be there and we'll be all alone… No one to bother us," She came so close to him that she pressed her body to his. Tezuka looked at her with a daze.

"Aren't you afraid that I might do something to you?"

"You wouldn't-" He smirked and pushed her against a tree pressing his body closer to her. His hand was against the tree next to her face.

"I just might…"

He leaned closer to her lips but then went passed her cheek to her neck. His other hand slowly caressed her neck going down to her shoulder. Sayaka could feel his breath on her shoulder as he slowly went upwards to her neck. She started breathing a bit harder but didn't resist. Moreover, she couldn't. The same hand went down to her waist and he almost slipped it under her shirt. Tezuka almost kissed her neck, when they both snapped out of it and realized what they were doing.

Tezuka pulled away and saw that Sayaka had a shocked look on her face. He took a few steps away and looked in shock at her. Sayaka looked at him in surprised and pulled herself together.

"I-I'll be going ahead…" she then dashed off leaving him frozen.

_"What was that just now? W-Why did I act like that? I actually let him this close! Why didn't I resist?"_ she stopped in her trail and was blushing all over her face. _"I actually wanted him to-"_ flashback. She started walking again. _"This is impossible! I can't! This is wrong!"_ she stopped again. _"I never thought that he would act like that… His scent, his body close to me… Why did I feel so calm about it? What is it that pulls me towards him?"_

Tezuka at the moment was leaning against a tree and put his hand on his forehead.

"_What's wrong with me? Why did I do that? I actually put my hands where I shouldn't… But her skin felt so soft- Stop this! This is wrong… I know I acted wrong but I couldn't control myself. It felt like the whole world just shut down and all I could see was her at the time. I don't recognize myself anymore… I wonder what is it that makes me want to get closer to her?"_ he looked up at the sky and sighed.

"_I should apologize. She looked shocked at that moment… I don't want her to get mad at me. She's really like a magnet,"_ just then he widened his eyes, _"I don't want her to be angry, huh? I guess I'm starting to fall for her…"_

The next day came and poor Sayaka and Tezuka couldn't sleep the whole night. They tried not to look at each other because were embarrassed of oneself. When the time had come to leave Sayaka was again somewhere wandering off. Tezuka was again sent for her.

_"Not again. I should take this chance to apologize…"_ He went up a hill where he saw a figure with her hair wavering to the breeze.

He came up from behind and observed her for a while. _"But I have to admit, her being here was worth it. I really didn't want to spend the whole weekend not seeing her…" _he smiled to himself and broke the silence.

"You seem to enjoy it here, Koyumi," Sayaka turned around in surprise, she then turned her look at the sky and smirked.

"I like being somewhere where you can just feel like you can fly…" Tezuka widened his eyes and stood next to her looking at the scenery.

"_So he's the first one to talk after last night… I hope he doesn't apologize. This will only prove that he is like other guys trying to be all innocent, when they're actually real scum." _

"_Should I apologize? She doesn't seam to be disturbed by my presence. Still, I can't forget her face after that…" _

"It's going to rain soon, we should go…" She started but was stopped by him.

"Koyumi, about last night-" at the same moment her cell phone rang. Tezuka was surprised by the sudden ring. Sayaka pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen.

"_Yu-chan? I wonder if something is wrong. I told her I'd be busy. She never calls if she knows…"_ Sayaka answered the phone.

"Hai? Yu-chan?" she heard her best friend's voice trembling and got the picture that something was wrong.

"What happened? I can't, I'm not in town at the moment. Tell me what's wrong," she heard what she was already afraid to happen but it still did.

"He what? _I'll kill him! I swear he's dead!_" Sayaka was trembling and boiling in anger at the same moment.

"Where are you? Stay there and don't move an inch!" she hung up and Tezuka was shocked at her reaction.

"Koyumi, what-" she silenced him with her hand as she dialed another number. The phone was picked up by a certain ore-sama.

"Keigo, where are you?" the voice at the other end sounded quite annoyed.

"I'm home, why?"

"You! Out of the house! Find Yu-chan! Now!" she yelled at him.

"Ah? Why? She told me that she has a date with that-"

"That's the problem! She already was with that bastard! Now find her!" Atobe didn't really get what she wanted.

"Why should I? She must be at home now…" Sayaka was boiling in anger and fear.

"You idiot! She just called me and she was crying!" Atobe got shocked.

"Why?"

"Obviously that bastard played with her feelings and cheated on her or what I should know! She's all alone and I'm not in town, so you're the one she needs now…" Atobe sighed.

"She doesn't want to see me anyway now. I've already annoyed her enough-"

"YOU IDIOT! You love her, don't you?" Sayaka sighed. "Besides, I told you before that there will come a time when you will be the only one who she will need the most. And this was the time that I meant…" Atobe was shocked.

"You knew this would happen, huh?"

"Ah… Please, find her, Keigo," Sayaka finally calmed down, rather she couldn't take it anymore.

"She needs to calm down, I will go to her later-"

"Keigo, look out the window…"

"Crap!"

"Yes, crap! Now find her and stay with her. She should be somewhere around Hyotei…"

"I will-"

"Keigo… Thank you…" the both of them hung up. Sayaka put her cell phone away. Tezuka was in shock from what he heard. He approached her.

"Koyumi, what happened?" Sayaka started crying. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she cried hysterically.

"My worst fear came true. My best friend got hurt because of me…" Tezuka put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her with a worried look. She put her head against his chest and cried.

"Koyumi…" He pulled her closer and hugged her. "It's not your fault. If you need to blame someone, blame him… You're not at fault. If you take all the blame on yourself, what will be left for you then?" She sobbed a few times but then calmed down.

"I know… I know but still she's not supposed to suffer. He didn't have to involve her into this. If he wanted to get near me, he should just settle things with me head on. Still-" Tezuka was still holding her.

"Everything will be okay. She has Atobe, ne? And if he had the strength to put himself back to his feet after he was torn apart then I believe he can carry a little more weight on his shoulders… because of her," Sayaka stopped crying and pulled away. She wiped her tears away and smirked.

"You're right. I hope he brings her back to her feet…" Tezuka smiled at her.

"We should go before it starts raining-"

"What was it you wanted to tell me before?" he blinked.

"Huh?"

"The thing about last night… "

"Nothing. It wasn't important…" Sayaka smiled to herself and headed off. Tezuka followed her for a while with his eyes but then headed off as well. _"I guess I shouldn't mention it. This is not as important as what happened to you… Yuki…"_

The day passed for Tezuka and Sayaka but this day was very long for the other two, whose story is just the beginning of a new blurry feeling locked deep down inside a heart that was broken and ripped apart with no mercy…

**Next chapter**

We head back to Hyotei before this chapter took place. Yuki dates Kai and is rather happy for a time being. She wins her next tournament but that changes after a certain event… What happens on the day when holidays start? Atobe bares the pain seeing her with her boyfriend and is ready to give up, when he hears the most unexpected news. Will he manage to be by her side when she needs him the most? Will he keep his promise of not leaving her? Read and find out!

**Authors note**

Hey ho! Sorry for the late update. I really had not much time to writing this. Even now, I'm feeling dizzy… Need some sleep. Anyway, hope this was interesting. I hope I didn't shock the readers of making Tezuka rather OOC here… But this kind of fits him, I guess. I would really appreciate reviews! I know I'm pushy but this way I know my story doesn't suck and brings motivation to writing further. And sorry that I lied that the next chapter might be a Seigaku one but I decided to make it in two chapters and head off to Hyotei. I really want to write the Hyotei story where it stands now! Kyaa! The next one will be interesting… I think…

Ahhh! Review! See ya!


	27. Chapter 26

**Authors note**

Hey! Thanks for the reviews, demonsadist, Yue, Archerygrl 1992 and mintry 1295! Glad that it didn't freak you out Tezuka being OOC there. I just hate my spelling (-takes pen and writes it down; sticks on the monitor-)!!! Anyway, I'm not going to answer your questions, demonsadist, because they will be in this chapter… Hehe. We leave Seigaku and turn back to Hyotei before the Seigaku chapters took place. I will balance this off first and then I guess after the next one it will be a double story again. So sit tight and enjoy this one!

P.S. My exams end this week and I'll have all the time to write. Yay!

**Previous chapter (23 and short summary of 24 and 25)**

In chapter 23 Atobe was reading his essay out loud in front of the class. He wrote it so that Yuki would finally hear what he has to say about his feelings. When he finished it Yuki was rather angry and felt guilty, as she ran to the rooftop. Atobe followed her and then calmed her down. Atobe promised to her that that would be the last time they speak about that matter and in return Yuki promised him that she wouldn't cry.

Chapter 24 and 25 were the Seigaku chapters where the development between Sayaka and Tezuka was taking its turn. Sayaka went to his house to study because she didn't get the topic and met his parents. During that week strange feelings started coming to surface. In the last chapter Tezuka and Sayaka met in a much unexpected place. Apparently, their fathers work together and Sayaka's was invited.

During that time, more precisely, during nightfall Tezuka was told to look for her and found her rather far away taking a swim or something, after which assuming that she was not wearing clothes. As she placed a bet again for seeing her like that, the moment was too intoxicating that they got carried away. Their passion and desire took over the both of them and went too close to each other but somehow managed to snap out of it…

At the end of the chapter Yuki called Sayaka and was giving off the impression that she was crushed. It was true and Sayaka called Atobe to find her, after which he went looking for her… Now, what happened before this? And will Atobe keep his promise of not leaving her? Let's see…

**Chapter 26**

**Die Leiden des jungen Atobe Keigo****:**

**(The sufferings of young Atobe Keigo)**

**On a rainy day wherever you will go…**

The week that followed after Atobe and Yuki had to hand in their reports passed with no change: Yuki had several dates with Kai and Atobe had to bare the thought that even though they have a good relationship, she's with someone else. Still, he didn't give up and pulled himself together and cares for her even more than before. Anyway, Yuki had another few matches in volleyball and proceeded to the final round of the Kantou tournament, which is supposed to be after this week…

It was the second day of the week and the final tests were up before the holidays. Atobe didn't really have to be bothered by this because he was good in all subjects, except for Yuki… She hated Greek and had problems with it.

"Ah! Mou! I can't believe we have to learn this much!" Yuki exclaimed and put her head on the table sulking. Atobe noticed it and turned around to her giving a light smile.

"If this really is a problem, I'll be glad to help you, Yuki," Yuki raised her head and blinked for a second.

"Well… I kind of don't get some things… And I-" Atobe cut her off with a wide smile before she could say more.

"I'll tutor you."

"The final test is on Friday. I'm not sure when I will have the time-" he cut her off again still smiling at her.

"Just pick a day before Friday and tell me," Yuki blinked at him for a second and then gave a "thank you" smile.

"Ah, okay."

As the day passed Yuki was still having practice. Yes, she was eager to practice during the finals because their next opponent wasn't all that weak. Anyway, her practice was over and went off to find Atobe. She spotted him heading with some regulars towards the courts.

"Keigo! Wait a second!" Atobe turned around and a smile appeared the minute he saw her running towards him. She stopped in front of him.

"What is it, Yuki?" he asked gently. The by standing fangirls gave off jealous looks and death glares.

"Sorry to stop you right now. I just needed to tell you something…" he smiled at her even wider.

"I'm listening…"

"Huh… Anyway, about the tutoring part… Can you help me tomorrow because on the next day I will be somewhat busy," Atobe widened his eyes and lost his smile for a split second because he knew the "somewhat busy" involves a date with "that guy". He smiled again lightly at her.

"Eh. No problem. I will have you come over to my place…" the fangirls started giving off an evil aura. Atobe noticed it but ignored it afterwards.

"Thanks, Keigo. I'm sorry that I'm such a bother to you-" Atobe smirked and put his hand on her cheek.

"You're not a bother, Yuki-" he leaned closer to her other cheek and kissed it after which he leaned closer to her ear. "-I love you." As he said that he pulled away and gave a final smile to her and left off. Yuki was rather surprised by his action, which he pulled off right in front of everyone.

The fangirls were so pissed at the scene but didn't dare to do anything because: one, Atobe would really get pissed at everyone and put real hell in school; two, Yuki's fanboys might as well make them suffer. Yuki went off to change and was rather in deep thought about what just happened.

"_He doesn't have to put up such an act… He keeps telling over and over again that he loves me. I know that he does__,__ then why do I feel flustered all of a sudden by his words? He knows I have a boyfriend… Why does he still insist on coming close to me? For the past few days every time I'm with Kai I have flashbacks of Keigo saying the same thing again and again. Why?" _

Yuki stopped in her trail. _"I love Kai but why do Keigo's words pierce through me as though they want to sink in? This is getting really annoying t__o think about__…"_

The next day came and Yuki went to Atobe's place to study. And guess what happened when she entered the door! That's right… Atobe's mother gave her a killer hug again and rubbed her face against hers.

"YUKI-CHAN! I missed you so much! I've asked Kei-chan to bring you here but he was so possessive and wanted to have you all to himself and-" Atobe sweat dropped at the scene and sighed while holding his forehead.

"Mother… Don't kill her before we can even start studying…" She looked at him with a questioning look, when she noticed Yuki becoming blue and choking. She let her go and apologized.

"I'm sorry. You're just SO cute! I'll be heading off then! Have fun!" she dashed off to another room leaving her favorite couple to their doings.

"Sorry about that…" Yuki finally got her breath back.

"That's okay. I'm getting used to it by now," she said while they both started walking to his room.

They sat down at his table and Yuki pulled out her Greek text book. Atobe sat next to her.

"So, which part don't you understand?"

"It's not like I don't understand… I just got a bit confused in some parts and now I'm at a loss what we're actually doing. So, could you start off with the very beginning, please?" Atobe smirked at that slightly and started to explain to her. He was already at the same part where they should be, when Yuki didn't get anything. Atobe started explaining the same thing for the 3rd time.

"Ah, I see. Thank you, Keigo! I understand," she said to him when he finished his explanation for the 10th time. He smiled at her.

"No problem, Yuki."

"I'm sorry that you had to put up with my stupidity for so long. Really, thanks!" Atobe put his chin on his hand and stared at her.

"I told you I'd do anything for you… If this brings a smile on your face, then I'll gladly explain it to you a 100 times. _This way I can spend as much time as I want to with you…_" Yuki blinked at him and proceeded with translating some texts. Atobe stared at her for a while, when a knock came. His mother came in and Atobe sent her a "thanks for ruining my precious moment" death glare.

"Kei-chan, Yuki-chan, take a rest. Dinner is ready. Come down!" she then quickly left the room because she could sense her son sending daggers at her. He turned back at Yuki.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Well, kind of…" her stomach growled, after which she blushed. "Okay, I'm really hungry. Let's go down." Atobe laughed a bit at that and then followed her. After dinner she headed back again and proceeded with her study. Atobe was surprised that she still had the strength to do something.

"You should take a break, Yuki. You've been studying non-stop since we got here."

"I'll be fine. I just want to get through the texts now and later on just look through them. I'll be finished in an hour or so…" Atobe smiled at her and sat next to her again. He didn't want to leave her side, not even for a minute. It has been so long since he spent so much time with her. He wanted to enjoy this time because after this day she would go to "him". Only thinking about this made him depressed. He wanted her to be here… in his room sitting next to him…

After a while he had to leave for a few minutes.

"I'll be right back…" Yuki didn't raise her head from her work.

"Ah…" He smirked at that and went off. After he came back, he noticed Yuki sitting with her head on her elbows lying on the table. He had only left for a few minutes and she fell asleep. He approached her and sighed slightly.

"_Jeez, I told her to take a rest. If she sleeps like this, she'll get a cold…"_ He ran his hand through her bangs and then put it on her cheek for a few seconds. He then carefully took her bridal style not waking her up and carried her to another room. She rested her head on his chest.

He reached another room and put her on the bed covering her with a blanket. He sat down on the side of the bed and observed her for a while. He slowly put his hand on her cheek again and his thumb went through her lower lip. His expression changed to a depressed one as he wanted to kiss her. He wanted her to look only at him. He wanted to know how her soft lips felt.

He had flashbacks of the times when he saw her together with her boyfriend: him touching and kissing her. _"I can't stand the fact that he's the one… the one who knows how these lips feel. Although I'm by you're side, the feeling of being miles away still remains… But still, this makes me want to come closer to you… with every step." _

Atobe stayed there for a while and then decided to let her sleep peacefully. As the night passed, Yuki didn't wake up until morning. She was a bit angry that Atobe didn't wake her up but then thanked him anyway. The day at school passed and Yuki had her practice before she went off to a date with Kai. On her way from school she was stopped by Atobe.

"Yuki!"

"What is it?" she asked turning to him.

"You said you have the final round next week. When is it?" Yuki blinked for a second.

"Ah, it's on Wednesday… Don't tell me you-" He gave her a wide smile.

"Of course I'll be there. I don't want to miss you winning the tournament…"

"Huh…"

"Are you free on the weekend?"

"Not really. I have a date on Sunday. Why?"

"Nothing. Just had the intention of inviting you someplace. Maybe next time…"

"Sorry."

"Eh… You have a date today, huh?" his expression changed. He made a light smile to hide his depression.

"Eh… I hope I don't look too messed up from practice…" Atobe looked at her and smiled. She looked as usual, only her hair was tied up into a pony tail.

"You look beautiful as always, Yuki," he said calmly. Yuki widened her eyes and didn't say a thing to that.

"Then I'll be leaving-" he stopped her by taking her wrist.

"Wait a second…" she turned around putting a questioning look on her face. He looked at her hair for a while.

"What?"

"Your hair-" she blinked.

"Huh?" he smirked and went up closer to her.

"May I?" as Atobe reached out to her hair, she nodded. He let loose her usual ribbon that she tied her upper hair with and let her hair hung down. He then took something else into his hand arranged her hair as she usually does. Atobe was so close to her that her face was dug into his chest.

"Keigo, what are you-" He pulled away and smiled at her.

"I'm done," Yuki blinked but then noticed that he was holding her old ribbon. She reached out to her upper hair but he stopped her.

"It's a gift for you."

"But then-"

"And I'll be taking this in return…" he lifted his hand which was holding her old ribbon. She smirked at that.

"Why did you let my hair down?" Atobe smiled at her and took a strand of her hair.

"I like it a lot more when it's like this…" his hand went through her strand and he noticed something different.

"I have to go, Keigo. I'll see you-" he stopped her again with a question, which she would never have expected from anyone.

"Did you cut your hair?" she widened her eyes but then snapped out of it.

"H-How did you-" he stepped closer to her again.

"Because I felt the length of your hair every day and there would be no way that I wouldn't notice… And because-" he leaned closer to her face, "-I love you, Yuki." He stepped away and let her go to where she had to. He was hoping for her to give him a final smile but he didn't receive it. He lowered his head and felt a bit empty.

"_This is making me tired a bit… Every day I tell her how I feel. It's not like I don't want to, it's just that I wanted for her to respond but nothing… I'm really starting to lose hope and the strength to continue this. Every time she runs off to "him" I feel a part of me fall into pieces. Maybe I should start a new life…"_

Yuki was currently walking to meet Kai but was a bit in thoughts._ "He noticed? How could he notice such a mere thing? I only cut a few centimeters and yet he noticed a change. Does he really love me that much?" _she stopped in her trail and had a flashback.

"_I love you, Yuki." _

She shook her head and started walking again. _"Why am I thinking about this now? But I wonder…"_ After a while she met up with Kai. And he started off with a smile, which was followed by a kiss. He pulled away and put his hand on her hair.

"Haven't seen you in a while…"

"E-Eh… Ano?" He blinked.

"Hm?"

"Do I seem different a bit?" he blinked again and smiled.

"Eh… You have a new ribbon. It's very beautiful. Like the color-" she stared at him for a while in shock. _"T-That's not it… Why?" _She regained her composure and gave a smile to him.

"Well, yeah… Glad you noticed," she lied to him. _"Why did HE notice? I don't understand…" _He walked ahead and Yuki was about to follow him, when she noticed her reflection in the water (they were standing next to a fountain or something). She looked at the ribbon that Atobe gave her. It was really beautiful: light green color with light red sleeves and it was shining because it was made from silk. She widened her eyes and almost touched it but was called by Kai and she followed him.

She was walking next to him as she had a flashback of Atobe letting her hair loose and tying the ribbon. _"Why am I thinking about this? I'm with Kai, aren't I? Then why am I_ _thinking about Keigo right now? This is wrong… I'm not supposed be thinking about this now."_ Kai noticed her thoughts being somewhere else and stopped. Yuki stopped as well and turned around.

"What's wrong-" he pulled her closer by her waist.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh? I'm not-"

"Your thoughts are clearly wandering off…" Yuki looked away.

"I suppose I'm worried about the final test tomorrow," she lied but it was partly true because the next test was Greek; the subject that she isn't good at. Kai smirked at that leaned closer.

"Then… maybe I should take your mind off that," before she could even say a thing he pushed her against a tree and kissed her. She felt the whole world just shut down, as she gave into it.

Kai smirked from under the kiss. _"This is too easy. She's practically dancing into my palm… I'll make you suffer slowly, Sayaka, by taking down your closest friends. She's first and he'll be next… Saa, I wonder how he'll react when he sees his beloved Yuki having kiss marks on her neck…"_ he proceeded to kissing her neck. This time it was more aggressive.

Yuki felt her mind going blank but that changed when Kai went to the other side and said with a smirk without her noticing.

"I love you, Yuki."

A flashback of the same sentence ran through her mind said by the same person before she met Kai. Yuki widened her eyes as she pictured the same moment when Atobe said it. It was different. So different that she just wanted these words being said like that by the person who was in front of her. But it was different.

She pulled him away and looked away. He looked at her a bit surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm still worried about tomorrows test. Can we end our date? I still need to go through some things," she lied to him. Kai growled inwardly but gave in and let her go for the day. He followed her with his eyes but this time a bit pissed.

"_Tch! I was hoping to make that guy suffer but failed. No matter. In a few days there will come the day that will be the fateful one for you…"_

Yuki was walking home fast. She didn't think about the road. Her body just took her there.

"_Why? Why did I just think about Keigo? Why did his words appear in front of me? Why am I comparing him to Kai? This is wrong! I love Kai and not him. This is getting really annoying! His act is getting on my nerves and I can't think clearly about one thing anymore. This is ruining my relationship! This has to stop. He knows I have a boyfriend but still insists… He doesn't know what I had to go through these past three years. I was in love with him since Junior High and didn't have a chance to go near him. But now when he's finally acknowledged me, I don't want to let this go."_

She stopped in her trail. _"Of all the moments why then? I'll have him stop this tomorrow…" _Yuki was completely blinded by her feelings that she forgot what Atobe was to her. She forgot how he felt and let her feelings take the best of her.

At the same moment Atobe was lurking around his house looking depressed. He wandered from one place to another and couldn't find a place where he could feel comfortable because the thought of Yuki being with another guy was making him angry, irritated and flushed. He finally went to his room and turned on some music but instead of what he usually listened to, he heard something else. He sweat dropped and sighed.

"_Mother must have played around with it again…"_ he shuffled a few songs but stopped on one which had a nice start. He lied down on the couch and listened to the song. He was ready to give up because he was tired… so tired of carrying the weight that bottled up inside his chest. But as he listened to the song, the words seemed to co-incite with what was happening with him. He closely listened to the words…

_She keeps her secrets in her eyes  
__She wraps the truth inside her lies  
__And just when I can't take what she's done to me  
__She comes to me  
__And leads me back to paradise_

_She's so hard to hold  
__But I can't let go_

_I'm a house of cards in a hurricane  
__A reckless fire in the pouring rain  
__She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel  
__She danced away just like a child  
__She drives me crazy, drives me wild  
__But I'm helpless when she smiles_

_Maybe I'd fight it if I could  
__It hurts so bad, but feels so good  
__She opens up just like a rose to me  
__When she's close to me  
__Anything she asked me to, I would_

_It's out of control  
__But I can't let go_

_I'm a house of cards in a hurricane  
__A reckless fire in the pouring rain  
__She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel  
__She danced away just like a child  
__She drives me crazy, drives me wild  
__But I'm helpless when she smiles_

_When she looks at me (When she looks at me)  
__I get so weak_

_I'm a house of cards in a hurricane  
__A reckless fire in the pouring rain  
__She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel  
__She danced away just like a child  
__She drives me crazy, drives me wild  
__But I'm helpless when she smiles_

After it ended, Atobe put his hand on his forehead and laughed to himself. He laughed not because he was happy but because of his own stupidity.

"_I'm such an idiot. How could I get tired? I wanted to stay by her side not because she asked me to but because I made a decision. I wanted to see her smile…"_ he sighed and smirked to himself_. "I'm really helpless when she smiles…" _

The next day came and Yuki was concentrating on the final test in Greek. She was rather irritated and Atobe noticed it because she didn't even look at him when he greeted her. He noticed her state and felt a bit flushed.

"_Maybe she's worried about the test…"_ afterwards he ignored it but he really shouldn't have. During the rest of the day Yuki avoided Atobe because to her thought he was getting annoying with wanting to spend time with her. Atobe on the other hand felt this time depressed that he couldn't get a hold of her. He was slowly getting the picture that she's doing it on purpose when he finally spotted her but she turned around and walked off to her practice. This really gave him a shock.

"_What's happening? Is she doing this on purpose? If so, why? Is she angry about something?"_ he stopped pursuing her after this and waited for another chance to talk to her, which was after practice.

Yuki was walking through the school gate, when she was stopped by Atobe, who was leaning on the wall.

"Why are you avoiding me, Yuki? Did something happen?" he asked calmly. Yuki looked back but didn't really give a reply.

"I'll see you next week-" she was about to walk away, when Atobe grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! What's going on? You're obviously doing this on purpose. Why are you avoiding me?" Yuki turned to him and freed herself from his grasp.

"No reason. I just felt like it…" she said with an irritated look. Atobe noticed it and sighed. He put his hand on her cheek.

"If there is something bothering you, just tell me. I'll help," Yuki couldn't take it anymore and pushed his hand away. Atobe was rather surprised by the sudden action.

"Yuki?"

"Stop this."

"Stop what?"

"This! "I'll do anything for you, Yuki" and "I'll be by your side, Yuki"! Just don't do this anymore. Nothing will come out of it, if-" he took the chance to hug her. Tightly.

"I know. But I'm saying it because this is how I feel. I love you-" Yuki snapped and pushed him away.

"Let go of me," she said calmly but irritated.

"Yuki?"

"Just stop this already! Can't I get a little privacy? I know we're friends and all but there should be a limit of how close you can come near me. I know you want to spend time with me but there is another person with whom I want to spend time as well!" Atobe was shocked that she got angry so suddenly.

"I'm sorry if I went too far. I just-"

"_Just… Huh! You're "just" is ruining my relationship!_ Just stop it. I don't want to hurt you, Keigo. But for the past few days you were getting really annoying. That's why I need some time alone. Please, think about this…" with that she turned around and left. Atobe was shocked and devastated. He got hurt by what she told him but on the other hand she had a point there. He lowered his head and looked depressed.

"_Annoying, huh? I guess I went too far. What did she expect from me? She should have known that I would act like that. But I didn't have to push my feelings onto her. I guess that freaked her out,"_ he sighed. _"Of course, I know you love someone else but I still wanted you to know how I felt. I guess she got angry because she felt like I was trying to push him out of her life but it's not that… It's totally wrong, Yuki. But if I went too far, then I'm sorry. I will leave you alone, if that's what will make you smile again…"_

And so the last day of school ended and the weekend started. Yuki was heading to meet up with Kai on Sunday. She felt somewhat bad that she got angry at Atobe and therefore looked flushed. But that changed by the thought that she'll be meeting Kai.

Atobe at the moment was lurking around the house all depressed. He looked out the window and sighed. _"She must be with him now…"_

Back to Yuki…

As she approached the meeting place she saw something that made her heart stop. She wished that this was just a bad dream but this was real. Kai was with some other girl and he was holding her by her waist so close. He smirked at her and pulled her even closer into a kiss. As she looked on, she was angry but mostly hurt and tears started dwelling up inside. Yuki tried to pull herself together and approached them. Kai noticed her and pulled away.

Yuki didn't say a word. She couldn't. She didn't know what to say or do. Become angry? Scream? No, she didn't do any of those. She just waited for him to say something. She thought that he might feel guilty and try to explain himself but instead… He smirked and held that girl by her waist.

"Nice timing, Yuki-chan. I wanted to tell you that she's actually the one I'm dating…" Yuki got even more shocked and tears started flowing on their own.

"_W-Why?"_ he still didn't give off the impression that he cared.

"I was actually dating her at the same time I dated you-" Yuki gasped and held her hand in front of her mouth as she cried. "-if you want to know why… It's to make HER suffer." Yuki ran off before she herd the last sentence. Kai stood there and smirked to himself. _"This was fun. Let's see how you will take the pain in seeing your best friend hurt, Sayaka… One down and a few more to go. I guess HE will be next…"_

Yuki was running. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't care. She only wanted to go as far as possible from that person… from that merciless person, who shattered her whole world. She could hear the world breaking down. Being destroyed. She didn't notice but she reached Hyotei and ran through the gate.

She still didn't stop. At one moment she fell down near a board. She raised her head but couldn't get up. She leaned her back against the board and sat there crying. She couldn't think clearly. A thousand thoughts swirled in her mind as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. She didn't know any other person she could call at this time. She held the phone to her ear trembling. It was picked up. The voice… this voice was the only one that she could trust in the whole world.

"S-Sa-chan…"

"Hai? Yu-chan?" she heard her best friend answer. She couldn't stop trembling and couldn't help but sobbed.

"What happened?" Yuki pulled herself together and tried to lie.

"I want to see you, Sa-chan. I need to talk to you…" Sayaka wasn't fooled by this and knew that something was wrong.

"I can't, I'm not in town at the moment. Tell me what's wrong," Yuki sobbed and put her hand in front of her mouth but still told her so that she could understand.

"K-Kai… He… He never really intended to date me and wasn't serious about his feelings… H-He actually cheated on me and didn't even care about this…" Yuki finished, moreover, she couldn't continue.

"He what? _I'll kill him! I swear he's dead!_" Sayaka burst in rage. Yuki heard that.

"Sa-chan, I-"

"Where are you?"

"I don't know… Somewhere in Hyotei-" she couldn't finish when she was cut off by Sayaka.

"Stay there and don't move an inch!" Sayaka hung up and Yuki looked at the phone. _"As if I could move…"_ she still stared at the screen wanting to dial another number. She wanted to hear his voice. Just his voice but she couldn't call him. Atobe…

"_I'm so stupid. I was so blinded by my own feelings that I didn't consider his. The only person who could calm me down was hurt by me again… I can't possibly face him right now. He wouldn't want to talk to me either…"_ she sat there digging her head into her knees.

Atobe was currently in his room reading a book, when his cell phone rang. He looked at the screen. _"Sayaka? What does she want?"_ he was rather irritated to answer properly but he was already cut off by Sayaka.

"Keigo, where are you?" She sounded really worried.

"I'm home, why?" he answered rather annoyed.

"You! Out of the house! Find Yu-chan! Now!" she yelled at him. Atobe pulled the phone slightly away by her yelling.

"Ah? Why? She told me that she has a date with that-"

"That's the problem! She already was with that bastard! Now find her!" Atobe didn't really get what she wanted.

"Why should I? She must be at home now…" Sayaka was boiling in anger and fear.

"You idiot! She just called me and she was crying!" Atobe got shocked. _"Crying?"_

"Why?"

"Obviously that bastard played with her feelings and cheated on her or what I should know! She's all alone and I'm not in town, so you're the one she needs now…" Atobe was shocked by the news. _"That bastard! I should-"_ flashback of Yuki telling him that he was annoying her. _"I can't…"_ he sighed.

"She doesn't want to see me anyway now. I've already annoyed her enough-"

"YOU IDIOT! You love her, don't you?" Sayaka sighed. "Besides, I told you before that there will come a time when you will be the only one who she will need the most. And this was the time that I meant…" Atobe widened his eyes.

"You knew this would happen, huh?"

"Ah… Please, find her, Keigo," Sayaka sounded a bit calm at the moment. Atobe wanted to go right now but was too scared that Yuki might get angry again.

"She needs to calm down; I will go to her later-"

"Keigo, look out the window…" Atobe blinked for a second and did what she told him to. He saw dark clouds gathering in the sky. And he knew… he knew that because it was summer already, rain usually comes with thunder and lightning. And he knew that this was Yuki's worst fear. He widened his eyes_. "This is bad…"_

"Crap!"

"Yes, crap! Now find her and stay with her. She should be somewhere around Hyotei…"

"I will-" Sayaka cut him off before he could finish.

"Keigo… Thank you…" the both of them hung up. Atobe ran out of his room and didn't care what will happen from now on. He just needed to be by her side. He needed to find her before it started raining. He drove off to Hyotei.

As he reached the school, he dashed through the gate and looked around most places but couldn't spot her. He stopped for a while and looked around but no sign of the red haired girl. He turned to his right side and at the same moment it started raining. Atobe looked at the sky and twitched.

"_Damn… Yuki. Where are you?"_ he started walking again and reached the place where he spotted her sitting against the board. Yuki was staring into emptiness and didn't notice Atobe coming towards her. He was already next to her and looked at her with a worried look on his face. She was soaked and it was hard to tell whether she is crying or not. But he could tell. By her look. He saw that look several times and didn't want to see it again but he was seeing it now.

"_He dared to hurt her. I'll kill him. I swear he's not getting away with this… Not after this…"_ He took another few steps towards her.

"Yuki…" Yuki turned slowly her head and widened her eyes when she saw Atobe.

"K-Keigo…" Atobe kneeled down to her. Yuki turned away because she couldn't face him like this.

"He hurt you, didn't he?"

"Why are you here?" he reached out his hand to her face.

"You know why. Why didn't you call me?" Yuki still couldn't face him.

"How could I? After I said that I didn't want to see you…" he touched her face and turned her look at him. Yuki widened her eyes.

"I told you before that I wouldn't leave you. Even if you get angry at me, it will go away eventually. But seeing you hurt is even worse than that. You should've just called and I would have been here," she took his hand.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Keigo. I was just so blinded by my own feelings that I forgot what you're to me…"

"Let's go. We'll get a cold if we stay in the rain any longer-" he stood up but Yuki couldn't. She stared into emptiness.

"Yuki?"

"I can't… I can't find the strength-" Atobe picked her up and started walking.

"Then I'll just carry you and be your strength…"Yuki wasn't surprised by this and rested her head against his chest as she cried.

"Thank you…" It was still raining but the clouds were getting even darker by the minute. Still, no thunder or lightning but Atobe knew that it will soon afterwards come.

He didn't take her home, instead to his own. As he entered the door, his mother noticed that something was wrong. Yuki was still being carried by Atobe digging into his shirt and not letting go. He passed his mother.

"Mother, I will need your help for a while…" she didn't ask and just followed. The both of them were soaked and Yuki was just too powerless to move. Atobe put her in another room's bed and let his mother take care of her soaked clothes as he went to change as well. After he did, he went to check on Yuki, before he could, his mother stopped him.

"She'll be fine. She just fell asleep… I won't ask now what happened because I have to leave. But when I come back you will tell me everything…" with that she left off. Atobe stood there for a while in front of her door. He wanted to make sure that she's okay and sleeps peacefully but then remembered that he had to call someone.

He dialed Sayaka's number. He let her know that everything's okay. He just hung up as lightning struck followed by thunder. He froze for a split second but then heard a scream from the other room. He dashed off towards the voice. As he reached the room, a maid stood there with the door open and not knowing what to do. Atobe just passed her and went up to Yuki who was holding her ears and sitting up.

He sat down on the side of the bed and pulled her closer holding her tightly.

"It's okay. You're not alone. I'm here…" Yuki snapped out of it but then gripped into his shirt when the next thunder followed. He gripped her even tighter. He didn't want her to be hurt anymore by anything. Even by this. He noticed that she wasn't crying, instead just trembling.

"Yuki…" she closed her eyes. _"His voice… It's so calming and gentle…"_

"Don't stop… Keep talking, please," Atobe widened his eyes and did as she asked.

"I will… Remember when we first met? That was really a funny meeting… We really hated each other. You really were something else and I was surprised that a girl could actually act like that-" he kept talking for her sake because he felt that she stopped trembling and calmed down.

The thunder stopped and he looked outside the window to confirm that. He then turned to the now sleeping Yuki in his arms clinging to his shirt. He smiled and kissed her forehead, after which he put her back to bed but this time he didn't leave. He wanted to stay and so he sat right next to her in a chair. He fell asleep with his head and upper body lying on the side of the bed.

The long day had passed for both of them and a new one was right in front of them. A new day that would rather not have come for Yuki…

**Next chapter**

The next day after comes and Yuki wakes up but is too crushed to move. She stays in bed and doesn't want to talk to anyone. Atobe tries to talk to her and make her understand but she just thinks that he is happy about her misfortune. She doesn't go to practice. How will this turn out? Will Atobe manage to bring her to her feet again? She has a final round on hand but doesn't care. How long will this last? Read and find out!

**Authors note**

Kyaa! This was so long! Sorry… Anyway, hope this was interesting. And sorry for my spelling and typos if there are any. If you wonder about the song to which he was listening to; it was from Backstreet boys titled "Helpless when she smiles". I know, a bit cheesy but the song is really good. I suggest you listen to it! Nya! The next chapter might be short before I head off to the double story. You have been warned! So, how was it? Please, review!!! I need that to write one! Thanks!


	28. Chapter 27

**Authors note**

Kyaa! Thanks, guys, for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! Yes, W1LD CARD, I agree with you. Rain really makes it much more emotional. I almost started to cry there… And thanks for giving me an idea of the "Kai deserves a slap" part! I'm thinking of putting it in the next chapter... So, yeah! And sorry, Yue, but you will have to wait before they get together. I chose Goethe's book on purpose for this to portray my own version of the situation in this story. So, you'll have to wait kind of long for this (don't forget Yuki loved Kai and it is hard to change ones feelings so fast…).

Man, that was a long chapter… Huh. Anyway, this one is going to be a bit shorter than usual and will concentrate on Yuki's misery, as well as Atobe's. Well, let's see what happens!

**Previous chapter**

The fateful week of the finals was there and Yuki had arranged with Atobe a day when he would help her with Greek. During these days he was really getting tired of showing his love and devotion towards her. He didn't get any response from her and was ready to give up. Before she headed off to a date he let her hair loose and arranged her hair just the way he loved it tying it with a new ribbon. In return he took the old one. He noticed that she cut her hair. Even for a few centimeters but still he noticed.

After this Yuki went to Kai and as she gave into the moment of him kissing her, she suddenly thought of Atobe saying the same words that he did but it clung differently. At the same moment Kai (bastard!) was planning something and gave off the impression (inwardly) that he was just using her. Anyway, the next day it was the final day of school and Yuki told Atobe that he was getting annoying. He decided to leave her alone if that's what she wanted…

During Sunday… Yuki had arranged a date with Kai but she was betrayed by him and she ran off towards Hyotei. She called Sayaka but she wasn't in town and stayed where she was. She wanted to call Atobe but couldn't. Anyway, Sayaka called Atobe and made him find her, which he did. After this he took her to his place and didn't leave her afterwards (even for the night…). The next day is about to come. What will happen during this day? Let's see!

**Chapter 27**

**Die Leiden des jungen Atobe Keigo:**

**(The sufferings of young Atobe Keigo)**

**Victims of love**

It was already the next day after Yuki was torn apart with no mercy…

Atobe was sleeping on the side of the bed next to her. She was still sound asleep. The only thing that lighted the room was the rays of sunlight that peeked through the window. The rain had stopped by dawn. A knock came but the person behind it didn't here any reply but still decided to walk in. It was Atobe's mother, who slowly, on her tiptoes walked in and approached her son.

She looked at him with a smile and then turned her look at Yuki who was also sleeping. She then put her hand on her son's shoulder and shook him slightly so that he would wake up.

"Keigo… Keigo, wake up," Atobe pouted and opened his eyes slowly. He raised his head and put his hand on his forehead. His eyes got blinded by the sunlight, as he rubbed them a bit, to finally wake up properly. He glanced at his mother, who was standing over him.

"Mother…" she smiled at him.

"Good morning, Kei-chan. I can't believe you stayed here the whole night like this…" Atobe ignored this and turned his look at Yuki who was still sleeping. He gave off a depressed look.

"So, will you tell me what happened yesterday?" his mother made a serious look this time and he stood up sighing and walking out of the room with her following. They were downstairs drinking some coffee. They were silent for a while, when his mother decided to break it.

"So, will you tell?" he sighed.

"Why do you want to know? This has nothing to do with you or whatsoever-" she cut him off.

"You know, I actually do. Her mother called and asked where she was and I just couldn't lie and say that she's here and she didn't have to worry… She was worried as well and said that she'll come tomorrow to check on her. Now tell me…" he sighed again and ran his hand through his hair.

"You know that she was dating another guy with whom she was in love since Junior High, right? Yesterday… I'm not sure what happened but Sayaka called me and said that he was just using her and cheated on her. There must be something more to that because she was really crushed. Well, you can guess the rest of this…" his mother was a bit shocked about this and opened her mouth slightly.

"I see… So, what now?" her son blinked at her for a second.

"What do you mean "what now"? She has to come around. By the looks of it, she loved him and I don't think this will be easy for her…"

"Didn't YOU pull yourself together? You love her as well and you were hurt when you found out that she loved someone else. She's experiencing the same as you right now-"

"No, this is different."

"Huh?"

"It's different, mother, and don't argue," he looked away. His mother sighed and smiled a bit to herself.

"Well, but there is one thing that is good about this-" he turned his look again towards her and widened his eyes, "-she's no longer with him and you can take the chance to be with her," he looked at her seriously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she smirked at him.

"I mean, that when she's weakened you can easily take over her feelings-" he slammed his both hands on the table and stood up looking pissed at her.

"Just what the hell are you saying? I'm not that weak to just use this chance and make her mine! I'm not a lowlife just like that guy, who will just use her to benefit himself! I would never take advantage of the situation just to fulfill my desires! SHE'S the one who's most important right now! I can't believe I'm hearing this from YOU!" he was practically screaming at her. He then walked off leaving her a bit in shock.

She followed him with her eyes and smiled with satisfaction. _"That's right… If you love her, you would never do something like this. I could have never even imagined that you would love someone so much, Keigo…" _she proceeded with drinking her coffee, when she noticed that he didn't even drink his. _"You would rather collapse for her until you see her happy again…"_

At the same moment Yuki finally opened her eyes but was motionless. She stared into emptiness. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the previous day and what happened.

"_It wasn't a dream. Why couldn't this all just be dream? He cheated on me at the same time as we were dating… He kissed me with the same lips that he kissed HER. He didn't care… I can't forget that merciless smirk on his face when he said that. I thought, even if he would break up with me, it would have been less painful but he did this so that I would break down. He's the one who's at fault… Then why does it hurt so much? He just used me…" _

Tears started to flow down her cheeks, as Atobe walked into the room. He noticed her being awake and walked towards her. Yuki, only a bit, turned her head towards the figure that was walking her direction. She could barely see him because of the tears making her picture blurry.

Atobe sat on the side of the bed and looked over her. He didn't want to see these eyes in tears. It hurt him seeing her like this. He didn't now what to do. The only thing that he could do was comfort her in any way he could. The only thing that he wanted to know was…

"Yuki, are you feeling better?" she just stared at him with tears still not stopping from flowing on their own. She couldn't say a thing. She felt as though she lost her voice and just listened. She just wanted to hear his voice… the same voice that calmed her down before she fell asleep.

"_I don't want to hear anything right now. Just him talking. I wonder if he felt the same pain when he was heartbroken…" _

Atobe didn't get a reply and wiped her tears away not looking away. Still, looking deep into her eyes trying to see what she's feeling. He wanted to know how he could help. The only thing that came to his mind was to try and give a light smile. To cheer her up. It was hard for him to put that expression but still he tried… for her sake.

"You should eat something and get some fresh air. It will make you feel better…" he smiled lightly at her. Yuki widened her eyes and in front of her appeared Kai with a smirk from the previous day. Not caring about the situation and her feelings. She thought that this was the same smile that she was seeing right now.

She thought that he was glad that she broke up with Kai, so that he could be with her. She got disturbed but didn't show it. Instead, she turned away to her other side with the same expression. She dug her face into the pillow. She didn't want to see anyone anymore. Not even Atobe who cared for her more than anything in this world.

Atobe looked even more depressed, when she turned away. He didn't want to leave but got the message that she needed some time alone. He then walked out the room and closed the door leaning on it firstly.

Yuki didn't move from her position, still digging her face into the pillow.

"_Why did he just smile? Is he that glad that I broke up with him? He must be… After all, he said that once before, when he confessed. A chance fell right into his hands… I won't_ _be fooled once again. He does love me… He's my friend. But still he tries to take the advantage of the situation or maybe not…"_ she gripped the pillow tighter.

_"I don't know what to believe in anymore."_

Her trust was destroyed. She didn't know what to believe in and not. She still had feelings for Kai. These feelings were not so easy to just erase and substitute with others. She forgot that in a few days she had an important day coming. She didn't care about the rest. She just wanted to be alone…

Hyotei tennis courts…

"Ne, Yuushi? Where's Atobe?" Mukahi asked his doubles partner and teammate.

"How should I know? Maybe sick…" he said while taking out his racket.

"He should be here, you know. He's the captain and all," said Shishido a bit frustrated.

"Yeah, besides-" Jirou fell a sleep before he could finish. The other regulars sweat dropped at the sudden silence from the narcoleptic, who was lying on the benches.

"Anyway… we have to train, so that we don't lose to Seigaku… again," said Shishido sweat dropping at this last sentence.

"Huh…" Oshitari walked off to one of the courts.

"Are you even listening?" Shishido yelled after him.

"Calm down. If it's Atobe, everything will be fine… It's not like he doesn't care… maybe."

"Yuushi!"

"Hai… Hai… Sorry. I wonder what's with Aihara-san and him lately." Shishido blinked.

"Why? Did they have a fight?"

"No… Forget it. Just my gut instinct…"

"Huh…" They started off with some light training before the coach walked in. He called everyone to him.

"Where's Atobe?" the regulars looked at each other and gave off a confused look to each other. The coach sighed and let them off.

"I hope the coach doesn't get pissed…" Mukahi glanced back at the coach who was pulling out his cell phone.

"You know, he's been good at that lately," said Shishido with a slight sarcasm. Oshitari adjusted his glasses.

"_I wonder what really happened…"_

Back to Atobe…

He was not in his room, not downstairs but leaning on the wall next to Yuki's room. He stood there for like an hour or so. His cell phone rang from his room and he walked towards the sound. He picked it up.

"Hai."

"Atobe, what's wrong with you? You know that you're responsible for the team. Why aren't you here?" Atobe sighed and didn't have the strength to argue. He only cared about one thing right now.

"I know… I'm sorry coach but I won't be able to attend practice for a few days. I have things to clear…"

"And is that matter more important than practice?"

"Yes, it is."

"I see…"

"If you don't approve of that, then you might as well drop me from the regulars," as he said that, he didn't hesitate, nor regret. He meant what he said and was fully prepared for this.

"Huh… No, I won't. There isn't anyone on the team to take full responsibility, except for you. Finish your matter and come back," Atobe widened his eyes and couldn't believe what he's hearing.

"But what about-"

"Eh… I think I can work things out but this will really be a problem to keep them in line," just then Atobe had an idea.

"Don't worry. I'll have someone substitute me…" with that he hung up and sighed.

"_This really turned out to be a long day… I'll have to call her later on."_

After this he walked down to grab a glass of water and took it to Yuki. She refused to eat previously, when he brought something. He was really getting worried and couldn't even eat himself. He walked into her room and noticed her, still lying in bed with her back turned against him.

She heard his footsteps and knew who it was. So many times she heard the same footsteps walk in and out. She was getting irritated by this. She wanted to be alone. If only she could just block all of her senses away…

Atobe put the glass of water on the cupboard next to the bed. He couldn't stand her staying like this anymore and decided to bring her to her senses. He sat down on the side of the bed and turned her by her shoulder onto her back so that she would face him. Yuki widened her eyes and was surprised that he did that.

"How long are you going to lie around not talking or eating? You need to get yourself together-" she again turned her head away and didn't answer. He stopped her with his hand before she could. He turned her face to face him again. His hand was on her cheek.

"You will look at me. Now, answer… How long are you planning on crying over him? Nothing will come out of it, if you do, Yuki," Yuki pushed his hand away and sat up looking irritated and depressed at the same moment.

"Why do you care? I will stay like this as long as I want to. You don't know what I'm going through… I loved him and you don't know the pain-"

"No, there… you're wrong. I know the pain of seeing your loved one with someone else…" He looked into her eyes with the same pain reflecting in his. She lowered her head. He took her hand and wanted to pull her out of the bed.

"You need to go outside. You have to pull yourself together-"

"Why? There is nothing left for me to do-"

"You have a tournament on hand. You have to prepare yourself. Didn't you want to win it?" Yuki widened her eyes. She still didn't move and looked away. _"I totally forgot. But-"_

"It doesn't matter anymore. I can't…" Atobe grabbed her other hand.

"Just try. You're stronger than this-" Yuki snapped and raised her voice breaking free from his grasp.

"Why do you care? It's my own problem!" Atobe took her wrists again and raised his voice in return.

"You know why! Of course it would matter to me! Pull yourself together and forget about him!" Yuki got angry this time and pushed him away.

"So that's it! You just want me to forget about him and just throw myself into your arms! Is that what you want? To take advantage of this and be yours? You're just like others-" Atobe widened his eyes and pulled her closer into a hug.

"Let go of me! Let go!" she tried to free herself but he held her even tighter. "Stop it! You're crushing me!"

"Calm down… Just calm down, Yuki," she didn't know why but she started crying. She calmed down.

"Do you really want me to be yours so much?"

"You're wrong. I would never do that… I really do wish that you would have feelings for me but seeing you like this blocks this desire away. I don't want you to discard your feelings for him right now because I know it's not that easy. The only thing that I want right now is for you to smile just once and erase this look on your face. It's BECAUSE I know what you're going through, that I want you to stand on your feet again. Please, believe me, Yuki," she sobbed a few times and let her hands fall to her side.

She felt powerless to fight back. She had no strength left. She felt so empty and didn't know what to believe.

"Why won't you just leave me? Why do you put up with this? You know that this is troublesome and still-"

"I told you so many times before and it won't kill me if I say this a million times: I won't leave you. I love you. Even if you run away, I will still follow you to any place that you might go to… The only thing that can separate me from you is death alone. These aren't just words… It's how I really feel. I mean it. Please, trust me…" Yuki slowly raised her hands and put them around his shoulders digging her face into his chest.

"I want to believe you, Keigo. I really do-" she gripped her fingers into his shoulders. "-but it's so hard. I don't know what to do. I need some time alone…" he finally let her go and wiped her tears away leaving his hand on her cheek.

"You should make a decision as soon as possible-"

"I know."

"Yuki…" she looked away.

"Just go away…" Atobe widened his eyes. "Please…" he smiled lightly and left. She sat there for a while and then turned her look towards the glass of water. She stared at it for a few minutes but then lied down again. A thousand thoughts swirled around in her head but there was only one thing that occupied her mind right now. It wasn't about Kai. No, it was what Atobe had said to her.

"_I'm so stupid. I knew he would never do such a thing but still assumed it. If his feelings wouldn't be true, he would have left me a long time ago. But he still puts up with this and cares. What should I do? It was easier for him to come around because he could see me but it's so hard for me. I want to forget... I do. But how can I do it? Should I consider Keigo's feelings and start a new life? This is impossible! I want to believe. I want to have trust again… This is so painful."_

Atobe walked downstairs…

"Keigo, have something to eat," his mother said while heading to the dining room.

"I'm not hungry…" he just passed her.

"You haven't eaten anything today-"

"I said I'm not hungry," he walked off. His mother had a worried expression on her face.

"_You won't eat until she does, huh? You're love for her is really unlimited…"_

Atobe took his cell phone and dialed Sayaka. She picked it up.

"Sayaka, hi."

"Keigo… How is she?" he sighed.

"Stupid question… What do you think?"

"I understand. How about you?"

"The same as her. I tried to persuade her in getting out of bed but she still doesn't want to and wishes to be alone. I'm really out of strength here…"

"You need help, huh?" he sensed a bit of sarcasm to that. And twitched for a split second.

"She is your best friend, Sayaka. You should care as well, you know."

"I do."

"Come over tomorrow. I think she would want to talk to you…" He heard nothing for a while and sensed that she was worried.

"I'll be there. I do have some things to explain to her… _I hope she won't hate me after this._"

"I'll be expecting you," he sighed.

"Eh…"

"And bring Tezuka with you, if that's not a problem. Bye!" before he hung up he heard…

"Huh?" Sayaka apparently didn't get his request and sweat dropped at that.

He sat down on the couch and hung his head down on the backboard. His mother approached from behind grinning a bit suspiciously.

"What?"

"You called Sayaka-chan over, ne?" he sweat dropped.

"Yeah, why?" she turned around and walked off.

"No reason…" was her reply.

Atobe sighed and put his head on his hand. He wanted this to end. First, he had to go through this but it was a bit different because he got to see Yuki smile when he wasn't depressed. But now, she has to endure this and the biggest problem is that, she was hurt without him regretting it. He hurt her on purpose. And this would just make things a lot more difficult because she might never smile again, if he's not around.

The day was finally at its end… It was such a long day. A very long day. This just indicated the sufferings of both: Yuki and Atobe. And the one responsible for this was Kai, who has another target set… Sayaka, who will blame everything on herself.

**Next chapter**

The next day comes and Sayaka and Tezuka come to see Yuki and try to encourage her. Her mother comes along as well. Sayaka tells her that she knew about everything. How will she react? Will Yuki finally make a decision? Will she participate in the final round? Will she finally see that Atobe really cares for her? What happens if she meets the person who tore her apart again? Read and find out! Nya!

**Authors note**

Kyaa! This was so sad! Huh… This was rather short. Anyway, hope this was good. The next chapter will be a double story and will mostly concentrate on Atobe and Yuki. Don't panic! Seigaku will come soon afterwards! Nya! I know that Yuki is being stupid but consider this: people really start losing trust in everything and want to be alone. That Kai-bastard really deserves a big slap! Hmm… Maybe I should put that in the next chapter. We'll see what I'll come up with! Thanks for reading! Review, pleaasssee! See ya, soon enough!


	29. Chapter 28

**Authors note**

Yay! Thanks for the reviews! I hope I'm not rushing you to read the story. Demonsadist, you can torture Kai in your mind for as long as you want. I'll join you (-grins like a maniac-)! You might just see him in this chapter (-chuckles-)…I know I update fast but this is really getting interesting even for me! Wah! Poor Atobe… -sobs in the corner- Nya! I'm sorry but he'll have to suffer for a while longer. Really, gommen! I'm cruel, I know. Anyway, this will be a double story of Seigaku and Hyotei. Might turn out a bit long…

I can't promise anything for the next chapter but it will PROBABLY be a double story. I mean PROBABLY… It might turn out to be a Hyotei one again but that's up to me! Yay!

**Previous chapter**

It was the day after Yuki was taken to Atobe's place. She didn't get out of bed the whole day. Not eating or talking. Atobe tried to talk to her but she wanted to be alone. He became even more depressed and was already at a loss of what to do. Yuki assumed that he would take this chance, when she's weakened and overwhelm her with his feelings.

At the end of this day he finally managed to make her talk and explained to her that she was wrong in assuming such a thing. Still, she wanted to be alone… Atobe called Sayaka and asked her to come over the next day. He also asked her to take Tezuka with her for some reason… And the next day, which is the day before Yuki's final round in the tournament, comes. What happens during this day? Will she make a decision?

To wrap up things for Seigaku… The chapters before this were as follows: Tezuka helped Sayaka with her homework. The regulars had a recreational activity. Sayaka gave him her necklace as a thank you. They started feeling strange towards each other. When holidays started on the weekend they met by a lake. Her father works with his. Again they were acting weird. On the next day, which was when Yuki was heartbroken, Yuki called her and Sayaka took the blame on herself…

Saa, what happens now? (Man, I'm starting to sound like Fuji –has Goosebumps and sweat drops-)

**Chapter 28**

**Die Leiden des jungen Atobe Keigo:**

**(The sufferings of young Atobe Keigo)**

**So fortunate**

Before we turn back to Yuki and Atobe, let's see what Tezuka and Sayaka were up to on the next day after their meeting.

It was Monday and Sayaka was heading off to school because they had a week to prepare for the final round of the Kantou tournament and their opponent was none other than Rikkaidai. Anyway, she was walking through the school gate towards the changing rooms…

"_This is becoming such a mess. He really dared to hurt Yu-chan! He's going to pay for this… I don't understand why he's doing this. If he has a grudge against me, he should just face me and not involve other people. What did I ever do to him? Moreover, what did Yuki and Keigo ever do to him? They have nothing to do with this… Why involve them?"_ she sighed and started walking a bit slower.

"_Yu-chan must be crushed… This is all my fault. If she had never met me, nothing like this would have happened. I wish I could do something about it… But what can I do? The only thing what's in my power is to keep on living and not giving up hope that this would end someday. I don't want to see anyone get hurt because of me anymore… I should tell Yu-chan later everything."_ As she was walking in her thoughts, she didn't notice that someone had reached her side. Yumi…

"Sayaka-chan… Sayaka!" Sayaka snapped out of it, when she heard a voice next to her.

"A… Yumi-chan. Sorry, I didn't notice you…"

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Sayaka faked her smile and tried to lie.

"No. Why?"

"Because I was like calling for a minute and you didn't respond. It's as if you were out of this world… Something bothering you?" Sayaka sighed and lowered her head.

"Nothing for you to be worried about…" Yumi blinked.

"Huh…"

"Really, it's fine. Don't worry." They walked to the locker room and changed for practice. The coach called the girls to her, when they ended their warming up.

"We will be doing some exercises with the boys! Koyumi…" Sayaka stood there a bit lost and with lowered eyes. The coach blinked.

"Koyumi!" she raised her voice and Sayaka snapped out of it.

"Sorry… Let's go, girls!" she led the way to the other courts. She spotted Tezuka taking a few sips of water after warm up. The coach left the practice program to Tezuka and Sayaka. Inui suggested practicing smashes and they agreed. Everyone were busy with their smash training, as Tezuka and Sayaka stood outside the courts for a while not proceeding to do the same.

"Did Atobe call after you did?" he started.

"Eh, he said she's at his place but said nothing else because she was sleeping…"

"I see… What now?" Sayaka sighed.

"I don't know. I would want to talk to her but I think we should wait before Keigo calls. After all, he's the only one who can really help her now…" Tezuka sighed.

"You're probably right-"

"Besides, we have other things to worry about," Tezuka smirked and nodded.

"You know, it's hard to concentrate when you know that someone close to you isn't feeling well…" he started.

"Then mind to practice with me for once?" Tezuka turned to her and blinked.

"For once?" Sayaka grinned and looked at one of the courts.

"Well, we never really practiced with each other and I need someone to work on some things. Besides, this will help me take my mind off other things. What do you say?" she turned to him again and smiled. Tezuka smiled back.

"I don't mind…" the both of them took their rackets and headed off to a court that was free. The other regulars stopped their practice and observed the captains walking off to a court. Fuji smirked tensaish.

"_Hou… This is unusual."_ They started off with the same smash training to warm up a bit. The others turned back to their own task but soon afterwards turned their attention to them again. They ended the smash training and Tezuka was holding three balls in his hand.

"You sure about this, Koyumi?"

"Eh, I'm sure. I need to work on my speed a bit and this will help you to improve you Tezuka-zone…"

"But doing this with ankle weights-"

"It's fine! Don't worry…" He smirked and served one ball after the other. Sayaka returned all three of them. Tezuka didn't move from his spot as he started off his Tezuka-zone to return the balls. He hit them to different spots and Sayaka still returned them catching up to every ball. The regulars stared in awe. Eiji even dropped his ball. They decided to watch the whole thing and left their courts.

"How fast is she anyway?" asked Momo. Fuji smiled sadistically.

"I think this is only like 30% of her speed… Considering that she's wearing ankle weights." The others dropped their jaws open.

"Is she crazy?" asked Oishi.

"No, that's our buchou. That just proves how serious she is about the final round," said Ayumi with her arms crossed.

"I've never seen her sweat so much before… Compared to that, Tezuka-san must be really relaxed in hitting those balls-" before Kotoko could finish, Fuji cut her off.

"I wouldn't say that. Look…" They turned their look at Tezuka. He was sweating like hell as well.

"Why is he sweating? He hasn't moved from one spot, has he?" Ayumi widened her eyes as she asked.

"Hmm… Yeah, but he must hit every ball with a different spin to it, so that it lands in a different place… So, this puts real stress to your muscles and you have to concentrate even more," this time Inui explained.

"Huh… So they actually train each other," said Fuji turning back to observe this.

"I wonder how long they are going to do this," said Momo staring in awe.

"Hmm… Either, one of them makes a mistake and continues until one ball is left; or until they get tired and stop…" said Fuji.

"Huh…" This went on for 5 minutes or so, when Sayaka missed one ball but they continued with the other two balls. After another 5 minutes she missed another ball and continued their rally with the remaining one. This lasted quite a while when Tezuka smashed the ball and she couldn't reach it in time.

They were sweating like hell, as they wiped their sweat away with their wrist bands. They stood there for a while regaining their breath.

"Koyumi? Up for one more task?" asked Tezuka holding up two balls. She turned to him and smirked.

"Sure," she walked up to the net and so did Tezuka. He explained what to do and she nodded and walked back to her side of the court.

"I wonder what's next…" said Fuji smirking tensaish as usual. Tezuka served one ball and Sayaka served the other at the same time. The ball landed in front of both of them and they hit to the open side of the court. They continued to do this for a while hitting the ball continuously to the open side of the court and at the same moment moving to hit the other ball.

"This doesn't seem that hard," said Eiji.

"No, this isn't easy. Look closely…" said Inui. Eiji turned to watch them again and noticed that they're moving to hit the ball at the same moment equally. Eiji widened his eyes.

"Noticed? It's not that it's easy to move at the same moment your opponent does but to hit the ball with equal strength, so that the ball lands at the same moment is very hard," said Fuji this time.

"And… why are they doing this?" asked Momo pointing at them.

"Hmm… Maybe to improve their focus on the ball or to get used to each others movements for doubles and improve their timing," Fuji explained with a rather amused look on his face. Momo sweat dropped.

This went on for a while, when Tezuka hit the ball with his frame and missed. Sayaka stood up properly wiping her sweat off.

"Sorry about that, Tezuka. I hit it a bit off course-"

"It's fine. Let's end this, Koyumi…" Sayaka agreed and followed him out of the court. The both of them stopped when they noticed that the regulars were watching the whole thing. They twitched.

"Saa, that was interesting, Tezuka…" said Fuji with a tensaish smirk.

"That was cool, Sayaka-buchou!" exclaimed Ayumi. And the both of them twitched. They started at the same time.

"Girls…/ Neglecting your practice, huh? 20 LAPS AROUND THE COURTS! NOW!" Both Sayaka and Tezuka snapped and ordered them laps. They shrugged and started running. Tezuka and Sayaka got out of the court and sighed. After this they watched the rest running.

They finished their laps and went up to where the both captains where and took a rest. Sayaka's phone rang and she went a bit further to answer the call.

"_Keigo?"_

"Sayaka, hi."

"Keigo… How is she?" he sighed.

"Stupid question… What do you think?" she sighed and knew that it was pointless to ask.

"I understand. How about you?"

"The same as her. I tried to persuade her in getting out of bed but she still doesn't want to and wishes to be alone. I'm really out of strength here…"

"You need help, huh?" she said it with slight sarcasm.

"She is your best friend, Sayaka. You should care as well, you know."

"I do."

"Come over tomorrow. I think she would want to talk to you…" she got a bit lost for a while of what to answer. _"If I go to her, what should I say? Maybe, I should finally tell her, that I knew…"_

"I'll be there. I do have some things to explain to her… _I hope she won't hate me after this._"

"I'll be expecting you," he sighed.

"Eh…"

"And bring Tezuka with you, if that's not a problem. Bye!" Sayaka didn't get his last request

"Huh?" he hung up_. "Why Tezuka? Whatever…"_ she sighed and went up to Tezuka, who was discussing something with the others. She pulled him away from them by his wrist. Tezuka got a bit surprised by her action and blinked for a second. The other regulars were rather shocked at this.

"What is it, Koyumi?" she sighed.

"Keigo just called and told me to come…"

"Huh… And why are you telling me this? You should just go then-" she cut him off.

"He wants me to drag you along for some reason."

"Why?"

"How should I know? He just said so himself. You do want to see Yu-chan, don't you? You should just come along…"

"Okay… I'll go with you. _I hope she's doing fine…_" he turned back to the regulars. Sayaka smiled at that but then lowered her head.

"_I should think of how to explain things to her…"_

Let's see how Yuki is doing…

It was the next day and she was still not moving out of bed. It seemed to her as though the whole world just stopped in front of her eyes. She stared into emptiness. Atobe didn't walk in to check on her and she thought that he might be sleeping. What comes to her, she couldn't sleep. More precisely, she was afraid to fall asleep…

"_He must have it good to sleep peacefully now…"_ was what she thought. She was wrong; Atobe didn't even close his eyes; not even for a few hours. He stayed up all night and was afraid to let her out of his sight. He was passing her door, when he stopped and raised his hand to knock but then stopped and walked downstairs.

"_She would rather be alone right now. I don't want to be a bother…"_ As he came down, he noticed that next to his mother stood another beautiful woman with brown hair, which reached her shoulders. He recognized her; it was Yuki's mother.

He came down and greeted her. He didn't get a response, instead a gentle smile followed by her putting her hand on his cheek and kissing his forehead. Atobe froze for a second and widened his eyes.

"Thank you…" was what she said and went upstairs with his mother. He stood there in shock for a while but then followed them. He saw her mother entering the room. Atobe decided to wait right there… leaning against the wall next to the door.

Yuki heard some footsteps towards her direction and thought that it was Atobe again. When she turned her head a bit, she noticed that it wasn't him. Instead, she recognized the tall figure with long brown hair and a worried look on its face.

"Mother…" she whispered. Her mother walked up to the bed and sat down on its side. She slowly put her hand on her forehead.

"How long are you going to keep this drama going, Yuki?" Yuki widened her eyes. She thought that she might say a few words to comfort her but instead, she didn't even ask for her well being. Yuki turned away.

"As long as I want to… And I thought you would care. You don't know what I'm going through-" she felt something heavy on her chest. Her mother hugged her.

"I care. I'm your mother. That is why I'm asking… How long are you intending to cry over him? The whole world doesn't revolve just around you. There are other people who care for you and want to see you… That's why you should pull yourself together and forget about him." Her mother pulled away and sat up again.

"It doesn't matter, if he's not around…"

"So you're saying that other people who you cared so much about don't matter anymore? Even if they care about you more than themselves?" Yuki widened her eyes and got the picture what she meant.

"Keigo…" her mother smirked.

"Yes, Keigo." Yuki turned away from her.

"He didn't even check on me today. How can I trust him? How can I trust anyone now?" her mother put her hand on her cheek.

"He didn't even sleep because he was worried. He didn't even eat since you were here because he cared. He gives off a depressed look because you won't smile. He loves you dearly…" Yuki turned to her with a surprised look and stared at her. _"Not eating? Not sleeping? And this because of me?"_

"He even refused to go to practice to stay here… If that's not love then what else? People care for you, Yuki. There are other things in this world that you yet have not experienced. Consider his feelings. No one is telling you to discard your feelings for Kai right now. You should do it slowly, step by step. It will be hard but you will see that it's even better that way…" she finished and stood up starting to leave. She stopped halfway and turned to her.

"You're really lucky to find love twice…" she left the room. Yuki was lying there a bit shocked of what she heard.

"_Keigo…"_ she had a flashback of the previous day when he hugged her.

_"Even if you run away, I will still follow you to any place that you might go to… The only thing that can separate me from you is death alone. These aren't just words… It's how I really feel. I mean it. Please, trust me…"_ she turned her head to the window.

"_He really meant it… I trust you, Keigo. Just a little time… I need a bit more time to think about this."_

At the same moment Tezuka and Sayaka were already there. They waited for Atobe to come and meet them. Tezuka sweat dropped at the size of the house but didn't show it. Sayaka on the other hand was waiting patiently because she was afraid of…

"SAYAKA-CHAN!" –"that"… As she heard the scream she hid behind Tezuka twitching. Tezuka widened his eyes and looked back at her not getting her reaction.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see soon enough…" as he turned his look back to the entrance, he noticed a beautiful woman rushing outside with a wide grin on her face. He sweat dropped and stepped aside, so that she gave Sayaka a killer hug.

"Sayaka-chan! I haven't seen you for so long! How have you been?" Sayaka was choking and reaching her hands for Tezuka to help but he didn't dare to do anything. He didn't want to become a victim of that.

"Yumiko-san… A-Air…" she finally let her go. Sayaka got her breath back.

"Jeez… You haven't changed…" Atobe's mother apologized as she noticed Tezuka standing aside and grinned at him suspiciously.

"And who is this handsome man here?" she came closer to his face and grinned again.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, he's Yuki's cousin… Tezuka, this is Atobe Yumiko, Keigo's mother…" Tezuka sweat dropped and greeted her. _"She reminds me of someone…"_

"I guess you want to see Yuki-chan. Follow me!" she started walking and they followed.

"Where's Keigo?"

"He's upstairs…" They reached the second floor and Sayaka noticed that he was talking to someone. Yuki's mother. Tezuka widened his eyes and didn't expect to see her here. Sayaka got a bit nervous for a second because she knew that she had to say something. Yuki's mother turned towards them and walked up to them.

"Sayaka-chan, Kunimitsu, so, you both came…" Tezuka greeted her and Sayaka was still hesitating.

"Rima-san…" Yuki's mother smiled lightly.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry… It's my fault that she's-" Sayaka started but was cut off by her.

"I'm not the one who should be hearing this. Instead, you should tell her and not me…" Sayaka raised her head and looked confused. Her mother put her hand on Sayaka's shoulder.

"Don't take all the blame on yourself. Life is just not fair sometimes… I'm glad to see you again and hope it stays this way. Bye!" she left off. Atobe was observing the scene still leaning on the wall. Sayaka walked up to him.

"Sorry I didn't meet you downstairs-" Sayaka put her hand on his cheek and made him look at her.

"How long have you been like this, Keigo?" he widened his eyes for a split second but then gave the same expression as previously.

"Since that very day…" Tezuka widened his eyes at his reply. He couldn't believe that THE Atobe Keigo is like this. Sayaka hugged him.

"_You shouldn't be like this. He'll pay for this… I can't stand seeing my two closest friends like this. He got what he wanted…"_ she pulled away and smiled at him. She then turned to Tezuka signaling him to go inside. As he was passing Atobe, he stopped him by his wrist.

"I will need to talk to you after this…"

"Ah…" He walked in and saw Yuki in her bed. Sayaka walked up to her and sat on the side of the bed. Yuki widened her eyes.

"Sa-chan?"

"Yu-chan-" before she said anything Yuki wrapped her arms around her.

"I wanted to see you-" the one who started crying was not Yuki but Sayaka. Yuki didn't get what's happening and pulled away.

"Sa-chan?" Sayaka cried and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry… It's my fault. I'm so sorry…" Yuki didn't get what she's saying. Tezuka took the chance and approached her.

"Kunimitsu?"

"Koyumi, calm down… Just tell her."

"Tell me what? Sa-chan?" Sayaka calmed down and raised her head.

"Yu-chan, the truth is… I knew that he might do something like this to you because his real target was me. He wanted to hurt me by hurting you… I knew that this day may come." Yuki stared at her in shock and lowered her head.

"You knew? Why did you let me date him then? Why didn't you prevent this?"

"How could I? You were in love with him. You wouldn't listen to me even if I told you the whole truth." Yuki sat silent for a while thinking.

"_That's true. I wouldn't listen. This would have still happened… I should be angry. But I'm already tired of it. I'm tired of giving other people the blame. I should take things into my hands for once…" _Sayaka didn't get anything from her and was about to get up and leave but was stopped by Yuki's hand.

"Don't go… It's not your fault. This would have still happened… If I become angry at you it won't change anything." Sayaka smiled at her.

"Yu-chan-"

"Why? Why did he do this? Does he enjoy seeing people hurt to get to his real target? This is just cruel…"

"I'm sorry. It's something I don't want you to know now… It's not that I don't trust you-"

"I know…"

"Yuki, are you feeling better?" Tezuka decided to change the subject for once.

"A bit though… I'm sorry that I made you worried. I'm really glad to see you…" Tezuka and Sayaka blinked at each other. Yuki noticed that and threw a questioning look.

"What?"

"You must be feeling a lot better…" Tezuka started.

"Why?"

"You seem much more talkative than we had expected. Keigo, said that you refused to talk…" Yuki dug her face into her knees but left her eyes out.

"Keigo… I guess I'm tired of closing myself from the world. When my mother came she told me that he's in the same state as me and refuses to leave my side… I'm just so stupid to think that everyone will just come and pity me. I'm so pathetic. I didn't even consider other people who cared around me…" Tezuka and Sayaka smiled to themselves.

"Have you made a decision?" asked Tezuka.

"Not yet… I'm still at a loss of what to do. More precisely, I know what I should do. Since, Kai is such a person, then I don't want to have anything to do with him anymore… I want to forget. I guess I'm starting to forget bit by bit. But I don't know how I should continue this…" Sayaka smiled at her and put her hand on her best friends' cheek.

"You have Keigo, you know. You're so fortunate to have found love twice… Consider his feelings." Yuki widened her eyes at the sentence. _"The same… She just said the same…" _

"I need a little more time alone to think about this…" both Tezuka and Sayaka got the message and left the room. Atobe turned his look at them. Sayaka walked up to him and smiled.

"Give her a bit more time. She's coming around, don't worry…" a light smile escaped his lips as she said that. Tezuka approached him.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Atobe turned to him.

"Actually, I wanted to ask a favor from both of you…"

"A favor?"

"This concerns my team…" Tezuka and Sayaka looked at each other a bit confused.

"Go ahead…"

"Since I'm here, could you take up this day to practice with my team? I know it's a bit much to ask-"

"No, it's okay," said Tezuka sternly. Atobe widened his eyes.

"Tezuka-"

"Since you agreed once to my request of training my team when I was gone, I will agree to this and help. Besides, you've already done quite a lot…" Tezuka looked at the door, where Yuki was. Sayaka smirked lightly at him.

"Thanks, you two…" with that Tezuka and Sayaka left to proceed with their practice and helping him out for once. Atobe saw them off and looked up at the sky.

"_Yuki… the weather today is just the way you love it…" _

At the same moment Yuki was lying in bed and thinking things over.

"_Sa-chan knew… But that won't bring things back if I blame her. I should think about other people as well… Keigo. He really cares. Maybe I should really consider his feelings and try to forget about him. He did say so himself that he'd do anything. If I'd ask him to help, he would… I'm really getting tired of acting like this. I need to get myself together. They did say that I'm fortunate to find love twice… I might as well try and fall for Keigo. Try… I will try. Try to begin a new life without "him"…"_

After a while she finally got up and noticed some clothes next to her bed and changed into those sitting up.

_"I do have a tournament tomorrow… And it's against "them". I hope I can do this…"_

Atobe decided to check on Yuki. He thought that it would be hopeless but still wanted to see her. He opened the door and the first thing he saw was her sitting on the side of the bed dressed into a skirt and a shirt that was a slightly hanging on her. Atobe widened his eyes as he approached her.

"Yuki…" Yuki raised her head and looked up at him.

"Could you… take me outside, please?" she reached out her hand for his. Atobe was at a loss for a second but then took her hand and she pulled him outside.

They walked around the territory. She was still holding his hand. They walked a bit further from the house. He didn't know what to say but as he decided to say something, she let his hand go and took a few steps further ahead and stopped. Yuki stretched herself.

"The weather feels so nice today…" she exclaimed as she let her hands fall. Atobe widened his eyes and got a feeling… It was just a feeling that it might be so. He still trusted what he felt and took her wrist so that she would turn around. As she faced him, the first thing that escaped his eyes was a smile. The smile that he longed to see for the past few days. Still, it was weak but it was there and he was the first one to see it.

"What?"

"Nothing… It's just… You don't have to push yourself to smile-" Yuki lowered her head.

"I'm not pushing myself. I'm doing it because I'm tired of being depressed all the time. I want to smile again, even if it is a fake one, I still want to… Just the way you did… at that time…" Atobe widened his eyes but then smiled lightly and hugged her.

"I only did that because I didn't want you to be sad…" Yuki hugged him in return.

"I know. But still you tried…"

"I thought I'd never see you like this again."

"I thought so myself… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I got angry at you so many times and thank you… for not leaving."

"It's okay, Yuki."

"Can I ask a favor from you?" she pulled him away.

"A favor?"

"I've decided to forget everything that has to do with him and I'm not sure if I can do it alone. That's why: could you help me with that?" Atobe smiled at her and put his hand on her cheek.

"Sure. Anything that will keep you smiling…" she put her hand on his.

"Thank you."

They walked a bit further but then stopped.

"You know, I'm kind of hungry. Let's go back," said Yuki turning to him. Her stomach growled. She sweat dropped and Atobe laughed a bit to that.

"You're stomach says it all…" she twitched.

"You're one to talk… You haven't eaten for as long as I haven't." Atobe widened his eyes and smiled.

"Okay, let's go back-" Yuki cut him off.

"I'll race you to the house!" she stood next to him. Atobe was surprised that she had so much energy.

"Are you serious? Where do you have the strength to-"

"Ready… Go!" And she dashed off before he could finish.

"Hey! Wait!" he started running as well.

"The loser will have to do something daring!" she exclaimed and Atobe just sweat dropped and didn't want to lose. _"Jeez… At least she's a bit more cheerful…"_ They reached the house and both were leaning on the door. They both were catching their breath.

"Damn, you're fast," said Yuki.

"That's my line. I didn't know you could run so fast… Besides, on an empty stomach? How is that even possible?" Yuki grinned.

"When there is food at the end, I'll be willing to run even for an hour…" Atobe sweat dropped and laughed a bit.

"What would you dare me to do then?" she started (she lost the race).

"Ah, that. I was thinking a bit about it but then thought it would be difficult for you to do…" Yuki blinked.

"Huh? That's what a dare is all about. Now tell me."

"If you insist… I dare you to hit that guy for what he did the next time you see him." Yuki widened her eyes and lowered her head for a second. Atobe sighed.

"See? I'll think of something-"

"No. I'll take it. You don't have to think of anything else…" Atobe widened his eyes and smirked.

"Jeez… you never stop surprising me-" Yuki lost balance and fell on him. He caught her.

"Yuki, what's-" she moaned.

"I can't stand anymore. I'm hungry to death…" Atobe sighed and afterwards laughed a bit. He took her bridal style and walked inside.

"Where the hell do YOU get the strength to even carry me?" he grinned at her.

"You…"

"Huh?"

"From you, Yuki. You…" They finally got something to eat. They got to the living room. Yuki was sitting on one couch and switching through some TV programs and Atobe sat on the other and reading something.

"Ne, Keigo?"

"Hm?"

"What about your practice? You did skip a few days…"

"I got it all handled for me."

"Huh?" She looked confused at him.

"I let my team practice with Tezuka's and Sayaka will help him as well, so don't worry." Yuki sweat dropped.

"That was a bad idea…" he raised his head and blinked.

"Why?"

"You'll see later…" She was still switching through programs and pictured the terror that Sayaka could put for the poor Hyotei regulars. Her gut instinct was really right… in a way…

After a while Atobe's mother dashed into the room the minute she saw Yuki in the living room.

"YUKI-CHAN! How are you? I missed you so much!" she gave her the killer hug but a bit not that tight as usual.

"I'm fine, Yumiko-san. I missed you, too…" She let go of her the minute she sensed her son giving off a death glare towards her.

"I'll leave you two to your doings-"

"Ano?" Yuki stopped her.

"Hm?"

"Can I stay here for one more day?" his mother laughed to that and smiled in return.

"You shouldn't ask about that and just stay for as long as you want, Yuki-chan. Bye!" Yuki turned off the TV and yawned. Atobe noticed her state and sat next to her. The minute she turned her head towards him he flicked her on the forehead.

"Ouch! What's that for?"

"Go take a rest. You need some sleep, Yuki."

"Says the person who is as sleepy as me…" she pointed at his bags under his eyes. He took both her hands.

"Yuki, you need some rest-" she sighed.

"I thought of doing some exercises before the tournament though…" Atobe widened his eyes.

"You will participate?"

"Well, yeah and I need to prepare myself a bit." Atobe sighed and hugged her.

"The more reason for you to rest." Yuki started becoming childish and fought against his hug.

"No! No! No! I'm going to do some exercises!" Atobe sighed again and twitched at that. He took her bridal style again and carried her upstairs.

"Atobe Keigo, let go of me, right now!" he didn't listen and dropped her on the bed. He then pointed at her.

"I will not listen to any of your childish requests. Now sleep," he was about to walk off, when he was pulled by his wrist. She pulled him quite strong that he leaned on the bed. She took his collar of the shirt and pulled him closer, so that he faced her.

"I won't sleep until you do," Atobe blinked.

"Huh?"

"You're tired as well. You didn't sleep at all because you were worried about me. I refuse to take a rest until you do as well…" he widened his eyes and stood up properly.

"She told you, huh?" Yuki nodded and took his hand again.

"Just rest… for my sake, please. I don't mind if you sleep next to me…" he stared at her but then gave in and lied down next to her. They lay on their own pillows looking at each other and talking a bit. Atobe couldn't believe that she was so close to him and didn't mind. He was overwhelmed by this feeling and pulled her closer into a hug.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it-"

"I don't mind. This is my sorry for the times that I sent you away and you couldn't be by my side; and thank you for caring…" he was surprised for a second but then smiled and ran his hand through her hair.

"I love you…"

"I'm sorry. I might not answer you so soon-"

"Don't be… I know it won't be soon enough but at least I will know that you'll consider it." Yuki looked a bit depressed for a second for him not to notice. But then closed her eyes and didn't want to think about anything. She just wanted to feel safe in these arms and finally sleep peacefully. They both slept through the whole afternoon and night.

Atobe was first to wake up. It was early morning and he didn't move for a while. He observed the figure lying next to him and ran his hand a few times through her bangs. He then slowly got up not waking her up. He walked out quietly.

After an hour or so Yuki woke up and walked out of the room. When she opened the door Atobe was standing in front of it and a bit surprised that she opened it so suddenly.

"Good morning, Yuki," he gave a wide smile to her.

"Morning. What time is it? I need to get ready-"

"You have more than enough time. It starts after lunch, right? You should have something to eat-" he was about to head off but she stopped him by taking his wrist.

"Will you come to the match? I know you skipped so many days of practice already. It's okay if you can't-" he smirked to that and put his hand on her cheek.

"I believe I can skip one more day for this. If you want me to come, I will…" Yuki smiled and went into the room again to freshen up. Before she did, Atobe said something that made her even happier.

"Sayaka and Tezuka are coming as well. I already called her, if you wanted to ask her." She sent him a "thank you" smile and went to her doings.

They reached the tournament place. Tezuka and Sayaka were waiting for them at the gate.

"Yu-chan!" Sayaka went to her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"Sa-chan… Glad you came! Kunimitsu, hi!" Tezuka gave her a smile.

"You sure you can handle this, Yu-chan? You don't have to push yourself-"

"I'm fine, Sa-chan! Don't worry. Since I have, you guys, around, I'll be fine." Atobe was standing next to her and grinned at that. Yuki also smiled but that smile withered, when she heard a very familiar voice. The same voice that she once loved. Only this time it sent her a terrified look.

"Hou… And I thought you were completely crushed, Yuki-chan. I guess I should have waited a bit longer before completely destroying your world." As she heard the same voice, she was afraid to turn around but still did. She had to face him. She would have to face him eventually… Kai.

"_Why now? The same… He has the same expression as then." _Atobe also turned to that guy. The one who dared to hurt the most precious person in this world to him. He looked at him with anger, frustration and the intention to kill him, if he says another word.

Sayaka and Tezuka were surprised by his sudden appearance. Tezuka was pissed but didn't show it. On the other hand, Sayaka was already ready to strangle him. No motion was seen from any of them for a while, when Kai smirked and continued to provoke things further.

"How did you like my act, Yuki-chan? I must admit it was rather fun having two girlfriends at the same time-" Atobe gritted his teeth, as he was already at the edge of snapping. Sayaka was already boiling in rage.

"_That bastard! He dared- I'll kill him!" _Kai smirked again and Sayaka snapped going his direction and raising her hand to hit him.

"Shut up!" she was about to hit him when she was stopped by Tezuka.

"Calm down, Koyumi…" Sayaka tried to free her hand but he still didn't let go.

"Let go! How can you stay calm after-" Sayaka blinked as she noticed the person in front of her being pushed against the wall with quite a sound. Kai's head hit the wall. Atobe was holding him by his collar looking furious.

"Don't go near her ever again." He said not raising his voice but with fury. Kai smirked.

"She still has feelings for me, you know. She will never be yours until she fully discards her feelings…" Atobe gritted his teeth and pushed him even more against the wall. Yuki widened her eyes and didn't know what to do. She did have feelings for him but at the same time she wanted him gone. She approached Atobe and pushed him away from Kai. Atobe widened his eyes as he noticed that she was confused.

"Stop it, Keigo. Don't hurt him…" Atobe looked at her_. "Yuki…"_ Kai smirked again and put an arrogant look on his face.

"See? She will always have feelings for me no matter how many times I hurt her-" Atobe again gave him an angry look. Sayaka was about to break free and kick his ass but before she could, Yuki walked towards his direction and punched him with all her strength into his face. This was so strong that he actually hit his back against the wall.

Atobe, Sayaka and Tezuka stood there in awe, as they watched the now breathing hard Yuki. She stood up properly and started screaming at him.

"You bastard! This is for what you did! I actually loved you and yet you played with me! Even after this you dare to insult me! I'm not that weak to just cry over such a bastard like you! Now that I know who you are, I don't want to have anything to do with you! Don't you ever show your face to me again!" she yelled out the final sentence and ran to another direction.

Atobe stood there in awe for a second but then followed her because he noticed that her eyes were already dwelling in tears. Kai just stood up and walked away pissed. Sayaka and Tezuka were in awe.

"That was quite a punch…" she started.

"Ah…"

Yuki walked rather fast but wasn't crying, yet on the verge of it. Atobe sped up and hugged her from behind. This made her stop.

"Yuki, you don't have to hold back. Just cry…" as he said that, she started crying. She put her hands on his arms and cried everything out that she had inside. Pain, anger and sadness. She calmed down afterwards and sobbed a few times.

"Better?" he asked again not letting go.

"Eh… This is the last time. I won't cry over him anymore. With that it's over…" He hugged her even tighter. Yuki felt a lot more calmed when he was around. If he wouldn't have been there, she couldn't have found the strength to face him.

"_He's so warm… The same feeling again. The feeling of being safe in his arms. Now that I don't have anything else binding me, I can consider his feelings. I guess that they were right… I'm really so fortunate to have found love twice. Only, will I be able to give the love in return?"_

They stood there a bit in silence, when Atobe broke it.

"By "that" you meant the punch that you landed on him? I didn't expect you to really hit him…" Yuki widened her eyes and turned to face him.

"Why? You dared me to hit him the next time I'd see him, so I did." Atobe widened his eyes and then smirked, while wiping her tears away.

"So this was only because of the dare?" Yuki lowered her head.

"Not really. I really felt like finally letting my anger out… I did it because I wanted to discard my feelings."

"I would have expected a girl to slap a guy… But that was quite a punch you landed there, Yuki," he laughed at the last sentence. Yuki did the same as she remembered how he flew all the way against the wall.

"That's true. You should be careful and not try to kiss me or anything or I'll do the same thing to you…" she warned him. Atobe grinned at her and moved closer to her face.

"There will be no need for you until you let me yourself-" She twitched.

"Keigo…" he hugged her again and smirked.

"Really, I won't until you let me. I don't want you to feel rushed. Just take as much time as you want… I'll wait. No matter how long…" Yuki let him hug her but he then pulled away because she reminded him that she has a match to attend to.

"You sure, you can do this?"

"I'm sure. If you're there, I'll be fine," before she headed off, he softly ran his hand down her cheek.

"I'll be watching. Good luck, Yuki."

She smiled lightly and ran off to change for her match. Little did she know that this won't be an all that regular match. Sure, she was strong but how will the past few days reflect on her game? She thought that it would be easy for her because she faced "them"… Kurōdo High.

**Next chapter**

Yuki finally faces her opponent in the last round of the tournament. What happens during Yuki's match against her previous school? She can't believe who she sees on the other side and gets crushed again. She tries to fight it and fake her expression but Atobe sees through it. What happens in Seigaku as they prepare for their own match? Hmm… Read and find out!

**Authors note**

Wahhh! This was so long! Sorry! I wanted to make this in one chapter… Anyway, I've decided during this chapter that the next one will be a double story again and the next one will be… Seigaku!!! Yay! Hope this was interesting. Don't worry. Yuki will slowly consider Atobe but this will be a long road before she finally realizes who she actually loved all this time. I made that bastard suffer! Muahahaha! –takes a can and kicks in his face- Yes! Thanks, for the idea though, my dear readers. I appreciate it! Review! I want to know your reactions on this! See ya!


	30. Chapter 29

**Authors note**

Hey ho! Thanks for the reviews! Yeah, the punch was rather great from Yuki! (Lol… She's scary, when you think about it carefully! Hope she doesn't punch Atobe…). I'm glad you liked it! Yay! Anyway, this is still going to drag on a bit with the double story before I go back to the main one. Demonsadist, I loved the Kai torturing part (the swimming part was awsome! Sadists rule! Fuji as well that is... hehe)! It was so funny! Kyaa! In return I'm thinking of a way to scare you in this chapter… (-laughs evilly-) Muahahaha! Let's see what happens! (I did leave a cliffhanger last time…)

**Previous chapter**

We entered the double story of Seigaku and Hyotei. Sayaka and Tezuka practiced with each other. Sayaka was rather worried about Yuki and was mostly depressed by taking the blame on herself. Atobe called her and asked her and Tezuka to come over (although she didn't get why he wanted Tezuka to come). At the same moment Yuki's mother gave her daughter a visit. She told her that people are worried about her and mentioned that Atobe was in the same state as her. This finally made her think things over and consider what's best…

Later Tezuka and Sayaka came. Sayaka started to explain to her that she knew about Kai's intentions but wasn't able to forbid her dating him. Yuki was about to get angry but considered it being pointless because nothing would change if she does. She seemed a bit more talkative and said that she needed a bit more time. Atobe afterwards asked Tezuka to train his team for the day and he agreed. After a while Yuki finally came around and showed a smile for the first time in these past few days. She decided to participate in the tournament the next day.

And it came… Yuki and Atobe met up with Sayaka and Tezuka at the gate but were afterwards surprised by a sudden appearance of the most despicable person… Kai. He started provoking things and Sayaka almost hit him but was stopped by Tezuka. On the other hand, Atobe pushed him against the wall. Yuki got confused and pulled Atobe away. She got irritated by Kai and punched him sending all the way against the wall. After this, she cried her anger all out and decided that this was the last time. Atobe encouraged her and she left off to get ready for her match…

What happens on this fateful day? Will she win? And what happens during the training session in Seigaku? Let's see!

**Chapter 29**

**Die Leiden des jungen Atobe Keigo:**

**(The sufferings of young Atobe Keigo)**

**If only…**

It was the same day of the final round of the Kantou tournament in volleyball…

Yuki had already changed into her uniform and talked to the three that had come to watch her: Tezuka, Sayaka and Atobe.

"Sa-chan, lend me a hand, will you?" Sayaka blinked for a second.

"Stretching?"

"That and my shoulder is a bit cramped. Could you put it in order for me?" Sayaka nodded and pointed at one of the benches and made her sit down. Tezuka was a bit surprised at this. Both Atobe and Tezuka stood in front of Yuki. Sayaka stood behind her sliding down her fingers on her shoulder.

"Does it hurt here?"

"No, a bit higher…"

"Here?" as she pressed it a bit, Yuki screeched slightly.

"Yeah, that's the spot-" Tezuka observed it a bit with suspicion.

"Koyumi, just what are you doing?"

"One of her nerves is blocked and I'm going to put it back where it should be… This will hurt a bit, Yu-chan." She said and Tezuka widened his eyes.

"Shouldn't she see a doctor instead? You can't-" Atobe cut him off.

"Just watch, Tezuka…" Tezuka glanced at him and observed.

"Ready, Yu-chan?" Yuki nodded and Sayaka put two fingers on the same spot and her other hand was holding her shoulder. She pulled the shoulder to herself and pushed the fingers deeper into the same spot followed by moving them slightly to the side with a bit more force. Yuki screeched for a second. It lasted for a few seconds and she let go. Yuki moved her shoulder.

"Better?"

"Yeah, like a lot. Thanks, Sa-chan!" Sayaka grinned at her.

"No problem." Tezuka stared in awe.

"That's dangerous, you know. You can't do that-" Sayaka turned her look at him.

"Actually, I can. You don't have to worry about it. My mother taught me this…"

"Still it's unprofessional and you could hurt her other nerves or bones…" he still insisted. Sayaka sighed.

"You know that my mother was the coach of the gymnastic team, right? And as the coach she had to go through special courses do things like this. In gymnastic you get your nerves or muscles sprained, blocked or move out of place more than enough and she was there to prevent those. And she just took the chance to teach me this. You don't have to worry…" Tezuka blinked and stopped arguing.

"Huh…" Yuki stood up and pulled Sayaka to do some stretching. Atobe and Tezuka stood there observing them. Atobe glanced at him with a wide grin. Tezuka noticed it and sweat dropped.

"What?"

"You like her, don't you?" Tezuka twitched and turned his look away slightly blushing. Atobe noticed because he had good eyesight and didn't stop grinning.

"So you do…" Tezuka still looked away and didn't answer. Atobe didn't bother teasing him anymore because he would rather watch Yuki. The both girls finished their doing and stood up properly.

"So you're up against them, huh?" Sayaka started.

"Eh… and I won't lose. I will beat them just like you beat their tennis team." Sayaka smiled at her.

"Then go for it, Yu-chan. I will be waiting for your victory…" Yuki nodded and left off waving to all three of them. She reached the hall and went up to her team. The coach was a bit pissed that she skipped practice but still let her play because she didn't stop insisting. The both teams were called out to face each other.

As Yuki walked out, she looked from one side of the opponents to the other, her eyes stopped on one girl. She was standing right in front of her; she was the captain of the team. She recognized her. She had met her already before… on that same day. It was her, who "he" kissed and cheated on her with. The same girl and she is in her previous school and she's her opponent… today.

Yuki had a flashback of the very day as she kept on staring in shock. _"Why? Why does it have to happen to me? Why now? Life is just so unfair…" _The girl in front of her smirked lightly.

"We really didn't have a proper meeting before." Yuki snapped out of it and looked at her a bit irritated but inwardly depressed.

"Weren't you pissed to find out that he dated me as well?" the girl smirked.

"No, I knew the whole thing. I'm not really dating him, I just helped him out with that and he helped me in return making someone jealous. That's all." Yuki just stared in awe. She lowered her head and felt really depressed and ready to break down but still pulled herself together, even though she was on the verge of giving up.

The referee ordered the team captains to shake hands but Yuki didn't hear that at that moment. The referee repeated but she still stared.

"What's wrong with her?" Sayaka started, while throwing a look towards the other team. Atobe widened his eyes as he slowly got the picture of what was going on.

"Could it be that-" he started but didn't finish. Sayaka threw him a questioning look but then turned back to watch, as Yuki finally pulled herself together and went to prepare for the beginning of the match. Atobe gave off a worried look as he watched her play.

It went on for a while when it came for Yuki to serve. Her team was only leading by two points and it was at the end of the game. She hit the ball a few times against the floor.

"_I have to win this. It doesn't matter that SHE'S my opponent."_ She looked at that girl and then stared at the ball. _"I was used by him. I can't believe he pulled something so cruel off! This is just too much. I could have never even imagined that my previous school was full of such people…" _She served the ball but it hit the net. And the point went to the other team.

Sayaka was a bit surprised that she made a mistake. After this Yuki made one mistake after the other and lost every point. They lost this game. The next one was the deciding one… The both teams started it and Hyotei was already at a loss. Yuki felt her strength fade away and she couldn't hit the ball properly.

Sayaka stared at her even more worried, as well as Atobe, who already knew why she's like that.

"You know what's wrong with her. What did you not finish before? Tell me, Keigo." Atobe lowered his eyes and sighed with regret.

"She was staring at that girl from the very start. She got disturbed after she said something to her and this is why she's like this. I can only guess that probably he cheated on Yuki with her and she saw her on that day…" Sayaka stared at him and then turned to Yuki, who was already in despair.

"_Yu-chan…"_

It was Yuki's turn to serve again. She served the ball and it was her spot to take the smash but she just stood there as the opponent smashed the ball. She stared into emptiness, as the match was over. Her team was completely defeated and she blamed herself…

She didn't cry. No. She just stood there with no strength left to move. She was depressed and lost. They lost and with that, all was said. Atobe sat there not disappointed but feeling the same regret as her. He knew how painful it might be. Life was just not fair for both of them.

"_If only, I had met you earlier. If only, you had never met him. If only, I could have confessed to you sooner. Nothing like this would have happened. You wouldn't have to endure this…Yuki." _

Sayaka was rather worried and they all waited for her to come out. Yuki sat in the locker room for a while.

"_We lost… It's my fault. I missed practice so often. I couldn't think clearly at that time. I let my emotions overflow me. My body just stopped moving. I promised Sa-chan that I'd win but I failed. I let everyone down. It was my responsibility to lead the team but I failed. What should I do now? No, don't cry. You promised that that will be the last time. It's over. I have to pull myself together! I don't want to be pitied… I will solve my own problems my own way. And for that I have to stay strong and smile…" _

Yuki finally stood up and walked outside. Sayaka turned to her and gave off a depressed look, as she approached.

"Yu-chan… You okay?" Yuki looked at her and lowered her head but smiled lightly.

"Eh… I'm sorry I lost."

"It's okay. Most importantly, how are you feeling after you saw her?" Yuki widened her eyes and stared at her. _"Don't… Don't look at me like that. If you do, I won't be able to stand strong for you."_

"I'm fine, Sa-chan. Not like I care anymore," Yuki faked her smile and Atobe noticed it. Sayaka sighed in relief but knew that she was faking it. She didn't want her to see it and decided to leave with a light smile.

_"I guess she wants to take things into her own hands… If this is even a fake smile, I will take it and let you handle things. Even if it's a fake one, you're the one who decided not to make us worried…"_

Sayaka gave a light smile and pulled Tezuka with her. They left off. Yuki followed them with her eyes a bit and then sighed. Atobe stared at her with the same worried look. Yuki didn't look up at him.

"Don't look at me like that, Keigo. I don't want to see that look on your face. It will make me break down otherwise…" Atobe widened his eyes and hugged her.

"Then I'll put it whenever you can't see it. Don't blame yourself…" Yuki let him hug her because it calmed her down.

"I won't. I want to go home. I haven't been there for a while…" Atobe pulled her away and smiled at her. She walked ahead and he followed her afterwards.

"_If this will help you forget, I won't put that expression or mention it again…"_ He promised that he'd help her forget, help her with anything that she wanted.

Yuki was finally home. So long she wasn't there, that she missed her own bed. She got used to staying at Atobe's that she almost forgot that she had a home. Still she lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"_The coach will be pissed tomorrow, when I get back to practice… I should be prepared for anything that may come. I have to take my mind off that. The best thing is to do some practice… That's right. It's the best thing to keep my mind off other things…"_ She pictured Atobe hugging her gently and wished that it was "him". But he never hugged her like that.

"_If only it could be the other way around… If only, "he" could be as gentle and loving as Keigo. Then everything would be just perfect."_ She closed her eyes and fell asleep after a few minutes.

As this took its turn during the week, let's see how Seigaku is getting on with their training…

It was the day after Yuki had her tournament. The both, boys and girls, were practicing separately. The boys ended their practice and the girls as well. The coach ordered them to have some matches against the boys, so they were heading off towards their courts.

At the same moment Tezuka just happened to smirk lightly when he heard that the girls are coming. Eiji noticed that and put up a wide grin on his face. He approached Tezuka and came very close to his face. Tezuka blinked not getting his sudden action. Eiji grinned even wider.

"Ne, Tezuka. You've been smiling quite often recently and even wider when a certain someone is around…" he put a light sarcasm to that. Momo and Fuji just happened to overhear and joined in. Tezuka twitched.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Fuji smiled sadistically and had already a plan of torturing him a bit.

"Meaning you smile around Koyumi-san, Tezuka. Is there a reason to that or do you actually like her?" Tezuka twitched and blushed only for a slight bit. He was getting irritated. Eiji started teasing him.

"What's that has to do with anything-"

"Admit it, Tezuka. You like her, otherwise you wouldn't smile about anything… Wait, actually I heard smiling is good for your facial muscles. Maybe you started considering this because people often mistook you to be older… Well, that explains it…" said Eiji and grinned evilly.

"Eiji, we've been telling him that since Junior High. I don't think-" said Fuji turning to Eiji, who ignored him. And Tezuka twitched. Just then the girls walked in and blinked for a second when noticed Eiji jumping around like a 4 year old on his birthday.

"Come on, Tezuka! Smile! Smile! It's good for your health!" Eiji continued. And Tezuka snapped.

"Kikumaru! Fuji! Momoshiro! 20 laps around the courts! Now!" Momo sweat dropped.

"Eh? But I didn't-" Tezuka cut him off with a death glare and headed off to the wash basins. Sayaka approached the punished bunch sweat dropping.

"Don't run. I'll talk to him. We do need you guys for practice…" she walked off towards his direction and Fuji just couldn't help but smirk tensaish and pull Eiji with him to spy on the two. Yumi didn't know how but got pulled by Eiji as well and ended up spying along. She sighed and sweat dropped at Fuji who was peeking from behind the corner.

"Fuji-san, that's stalking, you know." Fuji just turned his usual tensaish look at her.

"I know. That's what's so fun about it. Especially, when it's Tezuka…" she sweat dropped again.

At the moment, Sayaka approached Tezuka who turned to her with slight irritation. She noticed it and sighed.

"They were teasing you, ne?" he didn't answer, instead, looked away.

"I let them off from their laps-" Tezuka turned to her again a bit surprised.

"You what? You don't have the-"

"I actually do. We need them for practice… They did have a point there. You do look better when you smile. And you got pissed because they teased you over this?" He looked away again.

"This was your fault anyway…" Tezuka was about to walk away, when she took his wrist followed by grabbing his front collar and pulling closer to her face. Tezuka blinked.

"If you don't want to put up with this for another 4 weeks, you know how you can end this…" Tezuka stared at her with a daze. He walked closer to her, which made her walk backwards and lean on a washbasin. The three spies dropped their jaws open.

"Maybe I should. This is getting a bit out of hand…" Sayaka's left hand was on the side of the washbasin and Tezuka put his right hand on hers. He came even closer to her leaning to her lips. His lips almost touched hers, as he hesitated a bit. He could feel her breath against his.

"_Should I just kiss her? If I do, what then? I like her but does she feel the same? She must be… She's not running away… If I kiss her now, won't it be because of the deal?" _

Sayaka looked up at him.

"Will you make a decision already? Do you want to end it and get the camera from me or not?" Tezuka got shocked for a second and then pulled away smirking.

"I guess I can take another 4 weeks of this…" He walked off leaving her still leaning on the washbasin.

"_I'm acting weird… I guess it was because of the deal. She thought so as well… I don't want to kiss her like this. Not like this… When I'm not sure about my feelings."_ He smirked to himself. _"But for a moment there, I really wanted to… What's wrong with me?"_

Sayaka was still where he left her. _"Just then, I thought he'd really kiss me. But he didn't… He hesitated. He's really not like others… He's not as weak as I thought him to be. But still, I was the one who pushed him to this… I really wanted him to kiss me." _She sighed. _"I guess I do like him… in a way…"_ She then walked off to the courts for practice. The three spies stared in awe and couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Nya! Why didn't he?" Eiji asked sweat dropping.

"Saa…" Fuji opened his eyes and stared in awe. Yumi held her forehead sweat dropping and slightly blushing.

"_This time they definitely didn't spot us. I could just sense that they had something between them. I wonder why Tezuka-san hesitated, he already came so close to her… Any other guy would just take advantage of the moment and kiss a girl when she's in front of him. Maybe… there's something more to that."_ Fuji and Eiji started a bit arguing. Yumi sighed. _"We're just lucky to not get caught…"_

The practice went on. Tezuka and Sayaka gave off the impression that nothing happened and actually talked to each other like before. Just when the practice was about to end, she got a call. She pulled her cell phone out and looked at the screen. It said "Mole diva" (she changed it from "Keigo" because she liked the nickname Yuki gave him).

She stared at it a bit and sweat dropped because she could sense the evil and pissed aura from the call itself. She hesitantly answered the call and as she was about to say a word she was cut off by Atobe, who yelled at her.

"KOYUMI SAYAKA, EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH MY TEAM ON TUESDAY? I THOUGHT I COULD LEAVE THEM IN YOUR CARE AND YET YOU GIVE THEM HELL!" Sayaka held the phone quite a distance away because he was too loud. She sweat dropped. He stopped yelling and she put it to her ear again.

"Finished? I thought you wanted them to get stronger, Keigo. I just gave them a training session that my girls usually do… _and plus a bit more_." She grinned evilly as she pulled her cell phone away again.

"WELL, THAT DOESN'T INCLUDE THEM DRINKING THAT FREAKING INUI-WHATEVER JUICE EACH TIME THEY MADE A SMALL MISTAKE! SAYAKA-"

Okay, you're probably wondering what the Hyotei regulars were ranting to Atobe about… Let's turn a few hours back and see what they had to say when he got back to his team to practice.

"Atobe-buchou!!!" Jirou was unexpectedly awake and welcomed his captain with a hug. Atobe sweat dropped and gave him a suspicious look.

"What the- Jirou, why are you hugging me? Get off!" as he pulled the curly haired narcoleptic from him, he noticed that Shishido was lying on one of the benches looking pale. Ootori was trying to hold the racket in his hand but it fell each time he tried to hold it. Oshitari was also lying on a bench with his head covered with the book he was reading, giving off moans. Hiyoshi actually was just sitting around but raised his head but didn't show it, he still was glad to see his captain.

Kabaji and Mukahi…??? He noticed that the both of them were missing. He looked around but didn't spot a tall dark figure or the usual jumpy red hair around.

"What the hell happened here? And where is Kabaji and Mukahi? I demand an explanation!" he yelled so that they noticed him. Bad idea. The regulars jumped up and ran towards him, each throwing all of their complains at once. Atobe sweat dropped and then twitched because he couldn't really understand what they said. He twitched and twitched even more.

"QUIET!" he yelled at them. They stopped and started sulking. Atobe sighed. Just then Kabaji just happened to walk in with Mukahi on his shoulders. Atobe dropped his jaw open and turned to Oshitari.

"Oshitari, you start. What happened? I only left you for one day of practice with Seigaku…" Oshitari sighed and started off seriously.

"Before I start… Atobe, don't you ever leave again and put us with that girl." Atobe blinked.

"Girl? You mean Sayaka? Did she-"

"You can't even imagine what hell we had to go through! Look what she did to Mukahi!" Shishido yelled out.

"Okay, I'll start off… She actually made me run 100 laps just because I merely asked her out! And after that I got another 100 from Tezuka, who noticed me asking her that! So I had to run 200 laps because of a mere question! And she made me drink that freaking juice thrice because I missed on her teammates mistake!" he yelled out. Atobe was shocked that actually THE Oshitari Yuushi was this angry. He pointed to Shishido, who was already itching to say something.

"I'm never going near her again! She actually made us run 100 laps for warm up-"

"That's not that bad-" Shishido growled.

"With ankle weights of 3 kilos each foot!" he finished. Atobe sweat dropped and pictured what else was to come. He pointed to Ootori, who was looking all tired (poor boy).

"She made me wear wrist weights of 3 kilos to serve for 20 minutes non-stop!"

"Anything else?"

"And drink that disgusting juice when I made a mistake!" Ootori was also screaming because everyone was. Atobe was already getting pissed and didn't even bother to listen to Hiyoshi. He pointed at Mukahi and Jirou (he was already harassing some random non-regular like a hyperactive bunny… well, he looked like one, when he put those "cute and innocent" eyes of his).

"And what about them? Why is this the other way around?" Oshitari adjusted his glasses.

"She made Gakuto play against Kikumaru and he was so obsessed to show who's better at acrobatics that he ended up playing him for more than 2 hours and he ended up like this… She gave Jirou, on the other hand, too much energy drinks and he's like this the second day already…" Atobe sweat dropped and held his forehead as they started complaining again.

"_So that's what Yuki meat by "it was a bad idea"… She's dead." _He pulled out his cell phone… And, yeah. Let's get back to the same moment we left off. Sayaka held her cell phone from her ear, as Atobe was yelling at her.

"SAYAKA, YOU'RE DEAD THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!" he was breathing hard.

"Calm? Okay, first, I only did what you asked me to and helped them improve-"

"How is that improvement?"

"You'll thank me later… Second, I managed to take off your mind of being depressed! Yay! And third, you should be more concerned about Yu-chan and not me…" as she finished. Atobe calmed down and sighed. She was right at some point, so he didn't bother complaining anymore.

"Thanks anyway, Sayaka…"

"That was faster than I expected…" Atobe twitched at that and didn't say more and hung up. Atobe put his cell phone away and sighed.

"_I guess she's right. I'd better think about Yuki and support her."_ He went up to his teammates again.

"Okay, let's do some light practice. I'll let you off earlier today." The regulars gave off relieved sighs and went off to practice. Oshitari approached Atobe.

"What happened to YOU during the past few days? Was something up with Aihara-san?" Atobe sighed and didn't answer properly because he didn't want to think about it anymore. About the past few days, which were full of pain.

"Nothing for you to worry about…" he walked off and observed the rest.

After he left the regulars off practice, he decided to watch Yuki for a while. He waited until she had finished her practice to take a chance to talk to her. He observed her and wondered what she was thinking about because her concentration was at the top and she was doing quite a good job. He had never seen her so focused before.

"_I will give my all strength into this. I don't want to lose again…" _she thought to herself as she remembered what the coach said to her previously.

"_Out team is obviously going to the Nationals. And I will not tolerate any mistakes from now on, Aihara. It was your responsibility to lead the team but you just went ahead and skipped practice right before the final round. I give you one more chance to prove yourself. If you fail, I will drop you from the team…"_ Yuki smashed the ball.

"_She's right. It was my responsibility. I let my feelings take over me. I won't make the same mistake again."_

Her practice ended and she spotted Atobe watching her. He smiled at her and signaled that he'll wait for her. They walked towards the gate.

"I see, you're doing better, Yuki."

"Eh, much better. I guess practice really takes your mind off things. How was your practice? Your team still in one peace?" she put a slight sarcasm to that and Atobe sighed.

"In a way…" Yuki laughed a bit to it.

"I told you so. Sa-chan doesn't go easy on anyone. Not even herself… _I must do the same._" she said the last sentence a bit lowering her eyes. They both stopped and were about to say goodbye.

"Don't over work yourself, Yuki. Take things step by step…" She smiled at him.

"I will. Don't worry. I'll see you-" he put his hand on her cheek and moved closer to her lips. Yuki widened her eyes but then turned her head away. Atobe smirked lightly.

"Not yet, huh?" Yuki lowered her head.

"I'm sorry. It's too soon-"

"I know. Just wanted to try anyway… I'll see you tomorrow, Yuki." He hugged her and left. She watched his back for a while.

"_I need some time to forget how it felt with him… If only he could have been as considerate as Keigo. If only for a while, I would have wished for him to be Keigo…"_

The next day came and Yuki was all in her practice. Atobe's team was still experiencing hell and he decided to let them off a bit earlier again. The regulars came with him to watch Yuki a bit. They entered the hall but didn't go down. Atobe smiled to himself as he saw her. At the same moment his cell phone rang. He answered it.

"Hai."

"Keigo, hi. This is Yuki's mother…"

"Rima-san… Is something wrong?" he was rather surprised that she called him.

"Not really. It's just that Yuki isn't answering her phone for the past hour-"

"Ah, she's at practice."

"Could you pass something on her from me?"

"I can give her the phone. I'm watching her right now actually…"

"Well, I don't want to bother her-"

"Just a second… Hold this for me." He gave his back to Oshitari who stared after him. Atobe went down and jumped on the field.

"Yuki, come here for a second." Yuki blinked for a second but then walked up to him wiping her sweat off.

"What is it?" he handed her his cell phone. Yuki took it and was a bit confused.

"Hai. Mother? Yeah… I don't know. Maybe. I'll try. Bye!" she gave him the cell phone back and sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, she just wanted to know when I get home. How troublesome. Thanks anyway. You don't have to wait today. Our practice will drag on a bit longer than usual." Atobe blinked for a second.

"I see. Just don't over do it, Yuki." She smiled at him and it made him feel relieved when seeing it.

"I won't. Bye!" she ran off to continue her practice and he decided to leave and not bother her. He already did it so many times and he didn't want to rush her in anything. He could be calm because she wasn't with "him" anymore. He also knew that she will consider his feelings. But he didn't know that deep down inside she still was thinking of that person.

Atobe was already home and it was getting dark. It was raining but no thunder or lightning was seen, so he calmly sat in his room. He suddenly got a call from someone. He answered it and it was Yuki's mother again.

"Hai. Rima-san- She what?" he got a disturbed look on his face, which was followed by a sigh. "I might know where she is." He hung up and left the house. He reached Hyotei and went straight to the volleyball hall.

"_Just what the hell is she thinking? Is she really planning on collapsing? I know you want to take your mind off it but this isn't the best way to do so…"_ he entered the hall and stopped frozen as he saw her all alone and still practicing. She was hitting a serve against the wall, which she later hit back with the under shot. He widened his eyes as he noticed her arms scratched, bruised and bleeding in some places.

"_Yuki… You…"_ She noticed him but still continued. He walked up to her looking worried.

"You should stop, Yuki." She still continued.

"I need to practice, Keigo. I don't want to lose in the Nationals."

"That's enough already. Stop… You're arms-" she smashed the ball against the wall continuously.

"I won't! Until I improve! I won't make the same mistake again! It was my fault that we lost! My fault! My fault!" as she screamed out the last sentence, she tripped and almost fell to the ground, when Atobe caught her before she reached the floor. She sat on the floor and Atobe was kneeling down to her.

"Enough… Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault-"

"Stop pitying me. I know it's my fault and I'm going to take things into my hands. I don't want to let my team down again…" she was about to get up but Atobe took both of her hands.

"Is hurting yourself the only way to solve this? Nothing good will come out of it."

"Let go, Keigo. I know what I must do. I promised Sa-chan that I'd win but failed and this time I won't. I'll improve myself, even if it hurts every part of my body." Atobe widened his eyes.

"Is this the only reason why you play volleyball?" Yuki raised her head in surprise.

"I don't-"

"Have you ever thought of actually enjoying the game? Why did you even start playing volleyball? Was it only for victory or to prove yourself?"

"It doesn't matter. Leave, if you can't stand seeing me like this-" Atobe got angry at the last sentence and gripped her arms. She screeched in pain.

"I won't leave you… Not in this state. I'll drag you out of here, if necessary." Yuki freed her arms and stood up.

"I'll continue-" she felt dizzy and almost fell when he caught her again.

"You need a rest, Yuki."

"Why is it that you're always right?" He hugged her.

"Because I know how you feel right now. If this is also the way that you're intending to use to forget, then stop. I told you I'll help. You don't have-"

"Just get me out of here…" she said and they walked off.

They were at Atobe's and he was tending to her arms. He put some remedy cream on her arms and wrapped bandages around them. She sat there in silence and just stared. When he finished, he caressed her right arm for a while.

"Why? Why can't it be him?" Atobe raised his head as she said that. He was shocked at the question.

"Yuki…"

"If only Kai could be as gentle as you. If only he would love me as much as you do. If only it could have been the other way around…" Atobe really got shocked. _"Don't… Don't mention him again. Don't say it…"_ he was getting angry.

"If only Kai could be you-" Atobe snapped. He felt anger, as he was hurt by what she said.

"Stop it! Enough, Yuki! You know that nothing like this can happen! I'm me and not "him"! I will never be him!" Yuki stared at him.

"Keigo, I just thought-"

"Enough! I thought you wanted to forget him. I was willing to give you any strength that you needed. You said you wanted to forget. But if you still continue to think about this, you'll never forget. I can't believe you actually compared me with him! It's as if saying that you would switch friends for the likes of that guy! How can you still love him after what he did? I tried as well, not to mention the matter anymore but the one who did was you instead." Yuki stared at him in shock as he looked at her with anger along with pain.

"I-" he took a few steps away from her.

"Choose: it's me or him!" he exclaimed and left. Yuki sat there in shock and she just couldn't believe that she actually said those things out loud. She looked at her hands.

"_I'm so stupid… How could I ever say such things? I hurt him. Of course, nothing like this can ever happen. I just thought of how it could be. I'm such an idiot! How could I ever wish to switch Keigo for him? Without him, I would have never come around. And now, he's angry. You asked me why I even started playing volleyball… The answer is because I love the game. I enjoy playing it. You're always right. I don't want to lose you… I have to tell him. I'll wait until tomorrow…"_

Atobe was in his room leaning against the door.

"_How could she ever say something like that? It's as if saying that she didn't want to ever have met me. It's as if taking our friendship for granted… I love her but I don't want her to mention him again, if she still insists on forgetting…"_

This day went by but what happened in Seigaku during this day?

The both girls and boys were practicing separately… It started raining and the boys ended it at that. The boys were heading to the locker room, when they heard Sayaka commanding the girls, still on the courts. They went to watch. Tezuka stared in awe, as he noticed Sayaka standing in the court against all the girls. They were all wet and out of breath.

"Come on! Serve the ball, Kotoko! We'll continue this!" Eiji shrieked in fear and hid behind Fuji.

"Saya-chan is scary!"

"Is she crazy? It's raining and they are already tired!" said Oishi. Tezuka just stared.

"Tezuka-buchou, shouldn't she stop?" he heard that and tried to stop her.

"Koyumi, give it a rest! They're tired, besides it's raining-" she cut him off.

"It's my team and I'll train them for how long I want them, even if it's raining!" she exclaimed and Tezuka just sweat dropped. At the same moment the coach walked in.

"What are you doing, Koyumi? Sure, it's your responsibility to train them but as long as I'm here you're going to listen to me and get off the courts before you get a cold!" Sayaka twitched and listened.

"Fine…" she walked off a bit pissed. She was walking out of the court, when Tezuka stopped her.

"Shoving your stress on them isn't the right thing to do, you know." She sighed.

"So you noticed… Sorry. I guess the thing with Yuki got to me."

"Huh… She'll be fine-"

"I know. Sorry for yelling at you before…"

"Ah…" She walked off to the girls' locker room. As she walked in, she noticed the floor wet.

"What the-" Yumi turned to her.

"Sayaka-chan, the window was open and it seems that the wind blew quite strong. Our towels are all wet, we don't have spare ones. What now?" Sayaka sweat dropped and sighed. _"This isn't my day…"_

"I'll go borrow some form the boys. They should have some…" she walked off and before she reached their locker room, she met Momo and Kaidoh walking outside.

"Are? Sayaka-buchou, what's wrong?" Momo asked.

"Momoshiro-kun? Do you guys happen to have some dry towels left? Ours got soaked…"

"Yeah, there are some. You can go inside, Tezuka-buchou is about to close up." With that he walked off. Sayaka knocked before hand and let him know that it was her. He let her in. He was the only one there…

"What's wrong?"

"Can I borrow some towels from you?" he blinked and pointed at a top shelve. She walked up to the shelve. He followed her with his eyes. She was soaked. He couldn't help but stare. Sayaka stopped at the shelve and looked up sighing.

"That's kind of high. Could you help me with that?" She turned to him and Tezuka smirked.

"And what will I get for that?" Sayaka twitched slightly and walked up to him.

"Hou… So you're the one who's placing a request now?" she walked up closer to him and put her hand on her waist.

"I don't like you placing all the bets… Why not try it other way around for once?" he looked at her with a daze and noticed that water was dripping from her hair. _"She looks so hot right now…"_ he walked up closer to her, so that his face was right in front of her. She noticed that his hair was still wet but she kind of liked it that way.

"Aren't you afraid?" asked Tezuka, while coming even closer to her.

"Do you see me running?" as she said that, he pushed her against one of the lockers and pressed his body to her. Both their minds just went blank.

Tezuka ran his lips through her hair but then took them to the other side freeing the right side of her neck. He didn't kiss it but instead just ran through it with his breath. Sayaka ran her hand through his hair as she felt drops of water dripping from his hair onto her neck. She gave of several gasps when he pressed himself even closer and went to the other side of her neck. His right hand went up slowly from the lowest part of her waist upwards.

Tezuka moaned once, when she unbuttoned the upper part of his shirt and ran her hand from his chest to his neck. Her hand was cold but then he felt her warm breath on his neck. She gasped as he kissed her neck. Her other hand still ran through his hair as she pressed him closer gripping into his shirt with her other hand. Their minds were blank as they were intoxicated by each others presence. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to kiss her, so did she. They felt the need, the lust of both their desires.

He pulled away from her neck and looked into her eyes for a split second, after which she let him come closer to her lips. He felt her breath for a while and their lips slightly touched, as he was about to pull in deeper, when…

"Fshhh. I can't believe you dropped your math textbook! You're Dunks must've damaged your brain more than others on the court…"

"Ah? What did you say, Mamushi?"

When they heard Kaidoh and Momo standing outside, they stared at each other in shock but then pulled away in an instant. Sayaka pulled herself together and grabbed the towels by jumping up but had to do so a few times before she got them. At the same moment Momo and Kaidoh walked in and blinked for a while, when Sayaka handed him his textbook.

"Huh? How did you-" She grinned at him, hiding her disturbance.

"You're loud enough to hear from inside… Thanks for the towels, Tezuka!" she ran off. Kaidoh and Momo blinked and then walked off as well. Tezuka leaned on the lockers and stared into emptiness, while holding his hand in front of his mouth.

"_What the hell is wrong with me? My mind just went blank again. Why am I being pulled towards her so much? I like her but is this the only thing that I want from her? I wanted her just now. I needed her… She must've felt the same. This is getting out of hand… I need to stay away from her for a while. We need some space between us… I'm already afraid of myself." _

Sayaka didn't go into the girls' locker right away. No. She stood there leaning on the wall for a while. A bit in shock but calm now.

"_What was that? I just let him- Why? I just couldn't think. It's as though I saw nothing but him at that time… I felt flustered, weak against him. If he had kissed me then, I would have become weak in my knees. I already started melting… I wanted him. This is wrong. It's already the second time… At first I thought of teasing him and seeing whether he's like other guys. He's different… I wanted to use him to keep "that guy" away but I'm starting to fall for him… Why him? I need to keep a distance from him… A distance. And see what I'm feeling for him. I don't want this to be the only thing that's binding us and pulls us closer…" _

So this day was up and there were another two days left to prepare for the final round. Let's see what Yuki had to say to Atobe!

The next day after he got angry at her… Yuki didn't go to practice, instead, she waited until Atobe finished his, to clear things with him. The regulars left off before him. He still had some things to discuss with the coach. She still waited. He finally walked out of the courts and she came up to him.

"Keigo…" he gave off a depressed and irritated look and turned to walk away. She took his wrist before he could leave.

"I need to talk to you." He turned around.

"About what?"

"About what you said yesterday…"

"And?" she lowered her head.

"I'm sorry-"

"Thought so…" he turned around again and was about to walk but she stopped him again. He didn't turn around this time.

"I'm sorry that I said such things to you. You were right… Nothing will change, even if I wish for something so foolish. It was just a stupid and blind wish, that I thought of while I was overwhelmed by my broken feelings… I wanted you to know that today-"

"Is that all?" He felt her arms on his chest, as she hugged him from behind and put her head on his back.

"I choose you…" he was surprised by what she said and stood with his eyes widened.

"Yuki…"

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. Yesterday for the first time I was scared that you won't ever talk to me. I know you care." He sighed in relief and turned around to face her.

"Do you mean it?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"I do. Will you forgive me?" he smirked and put his hand on her cheek.

"I will but in return promise me you won't mention his name or him at all in front of me."

"I promise. I won't mention any of it anymore…" he smiled at her and she did the same in return. They hugged each other, followed by a bit of laughter.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Yuki," she tugged into his chest. _"He feels so warm…"_

"It's okay. Ne, are you going to watch Sa-chan's match on Monday?" he pulled her away.

"Yeah, why?" she grinned.

"I'll come along if you don't mind-" he hugged her again. This time tighter.

"Baka. There's no way I'd mind."

"Ouch!" he pulled her away and blinked. Yuki petted her bandaged arms.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." He noticed that the bandages were worn out.

"You need to change those. Let's go."

"I'll go to the doctor, you don't have to-" he took one of her hands and put it on his cheek.

"I'll take care of it…" he said gently, which made Yuki blush slightly and her heart started beating anew, as she didn't really notice it herself.

The long week had finally ended and a new one was about to begin. The first day of the week was the fateful final round for Seigaku against Rikkaidai. They trained hard for this day and thought that it will be hard for them to win. Little did they know that they had better saved their strength for later…

**Next chapter**

We enter Seigaku and the final round of the Kantou tournament. They face Rikkaidai. Both the girls and boys. Will they both win? How hard or easy will it be for them? Something goes wrong and it turns out rather unexpected. What happens on that day? Read and find out!

**Authors note**

Wah! This was long! But at least I made it one chapter… I didn't want to divide it. That's why: sorry… Anyway, I hope Tezuka didn't scare the hell out of you! It did out of me for second there! Hmm… I don't know how you think but to my opinion Tezuka and Sayaka have more of a physical attachment, less considering their devotion right now (it will be different later) and Atobe and Yuki have more of a sole attraction and Atobe is really devoted to her, less considering being close to her physically (it will be different later for these two as well). That's quite a comparison I made here, ne? Interesting… Very interesting (I'm sounding like Jack Sparrow here LOL).

Khm… Hope this was interesting. The next chapter is a Seigaku one! Yay! And let the clash begin! Review! Review! Yay! And review! See ya!


	31. Chapter 30

**Authors note**

Hi, minna-san! Thanks for the reviews! Before I start off, I'll answer some of the questions that you had. Sorry, miraNtezuka, but Sayaka and Tezuka will get together in like not less than 10 chapters (that's only approximately). I can't promise you anything but you'll have to bare the suspense. But I promise you, this will be worth the waiting, as it will be much more interesting! And, yes, Fuji knows that Yumi likes him but she doesn't know that he's making her jealous on purpose (he isn't torturing her, he just wants her to remember one event… That is another story, to which I will get a bit later… This chapter that is!). I know I have spelling mistakes and all, sorry. I'm not English...

Bunnychan 2821!!! Thanks for thinking about Sengoku and Hikari! I already thought that no one wanted them back… I kind of was thinking of re-introducing them and you're request will be taken note to. They will appear again… I think after this chapter. I was kind of intending to make the next chapter like an intro to a new arc or something. Anyway, I'll think about it during this chapter. Support me on this! Yay! Let's see how the clash between Rikkaidai and Seigaku will go!

**Previous chapter**

It was the double story of Hyotei and Seigaku. Yuki faced her previous school in the final round. To her misfortune the captain of that team was the same girl with whom Kai cheated on her. She got devastated and lost strength to win the match. Hyotei lost. She still pulled herself together and decided to practice, even if it hurt her whole body. One day she even stayed longer and practiced. Atobe went to get her and noticed that her arms were all bruised. He eventually managed to drag her out of their, as she blamed herself. When he tended to her wounds, she said something that hurt Atobe more than before. She actually wanted Atobe to be Kai. Atobe got pissed and told her to choose between him and that guy.

The next day she told Atobe that she chose him and promised not to mention Kai anymore. As he gently took her hand, she blushed and felt her heart beating again but didn't notice it. That's all for Hyotei. What about Seigaku?

Their training session was going. Eiji, Fuji and Momo (he just observed the scene but was dragged into it for some reason) started teasing Tezuka about him smiling around Sayaka. As Eiji didn't calm down he got pissed and ordered him laps. Sayaka let them off and went to talk to Tezuka. At the washbasins, she told him that he could end the teasing of him smiling and all by finishing a certain thing… She pulled him closer to her face and Tezuka actually was considering in kissing her but hesitated. He eventually didn't.

The next day was a rainy one. Sayaka actually intended in continuing the training with the girls in the rain but was dragged out of the court by the coach. After this she went to the locker rooms but their towels were soaked and decided to borrow some from the boys. She went there and Tezuka was there alone about to close up. The towels were high up on a shelve, as she asked him to help but he asked what he'd get in return. Okay, Sayaka was soaked and he just stared at her, as his mind went blank again and couldn't resist the moment. They again acted weird and were overwhelmed by the closeness between them. They almost kissed, as they got disturbed by Momo and Kaidoh (nice going guys! –takes ball and throws into their faces-).

Okay, that's that! The day of the final round came! What happens there? How will both the boys and girls manage this? Will they beat them? Let's see!

**Chapter 30**

**Determination**

During the weekend Seigaku had a few more training sessions but not that harsh as previously… During one day something rather disappointing happened and the mixed doubles pair: Fuji/Yumi, were held on question for participating. Well, let's see what happened…

It was the day before the last day of training and the girls were practicing. Yumi was focused and didn't think about anything that could make her depressed. For a while now, Fuji didn't go near Sayaka because he was too scared of Tezuka (rather he only went near her to see Tezuka's reaction and when he got hit with a ball by him, he decided to stop). Anyway, Yumi was calm about it. She was starting to think that he might actually like her because for the time that they were matched up together to play doubles, he was rather considerate of her.

Anyway, she was doing some light training and noticed that Sayaka walked in again sighing.

"Yumi! Kotoko! Rika! You three, come with me!" she ordered and started walking ahead. The girls blinked for a second but then followed her. Yumi sped up to her.

"Sayaka-chan, where are we going?" she sighed.

"I want to try something and I need you for this." Yumi blinked and didn't bother asking.

When they entered the courts Sayaka said that there will be one mixed doubles pairing and a regular one, consisting of two girls. Yumi thought that she'd be paired with Fuji but…

"Kotoko/Fuji will go against Yumi/Rika!" Yumi got a bit shocked that she did that but then ignored it. The both pairs were quite good and Sayaka started to smirk thoughtful at that.

"_Yumi-chan is actually good in doubles. I should think about putting her with Rika later on…"_

Yumi was actually having a bit fun playing against the two but that changed when the match ended and Kotoko tripped. She was about to fall but was caught by Fuji. Yumi, just for a second there, was shocked and her heart started beating faster.

Kotoko stood up properly and smiled at Fuji.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the game, Fuji-san-" she reached out her hand to shake it but instead Fuji took her chin and kissed her cheek. Kotoko was shocked at that. Eiji hung his head down and held his forehead sighing. Sayaka was ready to strangle him because of Yumi.

Yumi… Yumi stood there in shock, moreover her heart stopped beating for a second, as she felt hurt. Just for a while previously she thought he might consider her but no. She was seeing this. This was too much. She left the court saying that she's tired, not showing her depression. Fuji slowly pulled away from Kotoko and turned his look towards Yumi opening his eyes and smirking lightly.

"_Saa, Yumi, what will you do about this?" _

Yumi went to the washbasins. She washed her face and then leaned on one of them. Tears just started flowing on their own. She reached her hand to her face and felt the tears flowing.

"_Should I be crying over this? I don't even know whether he likes me or not. But still I had this feeling… Just this small hope that he might look at me. I was wrong… This is hopeless for me. I don't want to get hurt anymore… Not by him. That's why… I'll keep my distance from him…" _she stopped crying and walked towards the locker room with a determined look on her face.

She walked in and the girls were done changing, when she walked up to Sayaka. She turned around and looked at her seriously.

"Sayaka-chan, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Withdraw me from mixed doubles…" Sayaka widened her eyes in shock, as the other girls gave off surprised looks.

"W-What are you saying? Yumi-san-" Ayumi started but was cut off by Sayaka.

"Girls, leave us. I need to talk to her alone…"

"But-"

"Leave!" the girls blinked and walked out of the room. Yumi lowered her head and didn't look up.

"I'm sorry, Sayaka-chan. I don't think I'm strong enough to go against Rikkai-"

"Is this about Fuji-san?" Sayaka started seriously. Yumi didn't answer.

"I thought you played tennis because you liked it. I thought you wanted the team to win. You know, I still remember what you said on the first day we met and these words really encouraged me to come back. But now… I don't know what to think of you. If you're in this only because of Fuji-san, I might drop you from the team…" Yumi widened her eyes and raised her head in surprise.

"Drop me from the team? I only asked to-" Sayaka cut her off again.

"If you consider your personal emotions more important, you won't be able to concentrate on the game and lose. I won't let my team break down right before the final round. I'll give you until tomorrow to think about this… If you still think not playing mixed doubles, I will drop you from the team." As Sayaka said this she passed her but stopped halfway.

"I've seen my best friend break down during her match because of this… I don't want you to do the same because of a guy. You're worth better than him, he just doesn't see it…" she left her after this. Yumi stood there in shock, as she lowered her head and thought about what she said.

"_Drop me from the team… She's right. Why do I even play tennis? I completely forgot…"_

Sayaka walked out of the locker room and the girls went up to her with a worried look.

"Sayaka-buchou-" Sayaka walked passed them looking pissed. She walked straight to the boy's locker and didn't even bother knocking. She just waltzed in. Eiji shrieked because he was changing his shirt and covered himself. Oishi almost screamed. Momo and Kaidoh blushed and sweat dropped. Tezuka just turned around and blinked.

Sayaka was pissed and she walked straight to Fuji, who didn't finish closing his shirt. All eyes followed her, as she reached him. Fuji blinked and smiled tensaish.

"Koyumi-san, what brings you-" she grabbed his front collar and dragged him outside. The others just sweat dropped. Eiji hid further in fear.

"She's scary, nya!" Momo sweat dropped.

"Ah… _What did Fuji-senpai do again?" _

Sayaka dragged him further away and pushed him against the wall still holding his collar. Fuji was surprised by this and widened his eyes.

"Koyumi-san, what-"

"Are you satisfied now?"

"Huh?"

"Don't go near Yumi-chan ever again. Because of you I will have to drop her from the team." Fuji blinked in stupidity.

"Drop her- And what do I have to do with-"

"You know exactly what. She got hurt by what you pulled off today. You know she likes you but still you go and torture her like this. Is this really amusing you so much?"

"Why would you drop her off the team then?"

"Because she asked me to cut her from playing mixed doubles…" Fuji widened his eyes.

"A…"

"She refuses to play with you. You must be consent now, huh? Because of you my team will get weaker. If we lose the final round, I'll blame you and you'll have to put up with it for the rest of your life. I won't let her play in this state… If you have any sense of compassion left, you will apologize to her-" just then Tezuka happened to interfere because he was sensing trouble.

"Koyumi, what's going on?" Sayaka turned to him and let Fuji go, mumbling a last sentence to him.

"I guess torturing her gives you the feeling of thrill…" she then walked to Tezuka.

"I need to talk to you. Come with me to the coach…"

"Koyumi-" she pulled him away and both walked off, leaving Fuji shocked.

"_You're wrong… You're wrong, Koyumi-san. I don't like doing this but I have to. I just want her to awaken…"_ he pulled out of his pocket a small hanger and looked at it. _"I just want her to remember… that day…"_ he gripped it into his palm and hit the wall.

Tezuka and Sayaka were in the coach's office…

"I see… So our mixed doubles pair is going to bail this time, huh? Don't worry; I'll put the other two on waiting until tomorrow."

"Thanks, sensei… I'm sorry this is so sudden. I just-" the coach sighed.

"I know. You consider what's best for your team… Are you okay with this, Tezuka?"

"Ah…I think we should warn the other two to be prepared."

"I guess so. I'll tell Rika. Make sure to pass this on to Momoshiro-kun…"

"I will…"

The day was at its end. Yumi was walking through a park and saw some kids hitting the ball with a tennis racket. They were hitting it towards each other. They didn't need a net. She observed them and noticed that they were having fun. A light smile appeared on her face. After this she walked on and looked a bit depressed.

"_That's right… I used to be the same. I always liked to hit the ball and give my best. I always loved tennis. I totally forgot what's most important… Sayaka's right. I shouldn't_ _let my personal emotions get in the way. I want to be there, when our team wins. From this day on, I will reset my feelings for Fuji-san and will not let them interfere with tennis…" _

She made a decision… A decision, which will have its impact on Fuji. Not now but rather step by step, Fuji will stop depending on what he's doing and take things into his own hands…

The last day before the final round came and Yumi walked into the locker room. She faced Sayaka right off the start and bowed.

"Please, forgive my foolishness yesterday, buchou. I'll play. I won't let my feelings get the best of me. I promise." Sayaka smiled with satisfaction.

"You didn't have to scare me like that then. Why did you even say something like that, when you didn't even intend to leave?" Yumi raised her head.

"I just got overwhelmed by the moment of my weakness and couldn't think clearly. I'm sorry I said such things. If it's not too late, I would-"

"It's okay. I'll go tell the coach… Glad you reconsidered it." Sayaka winked at her and walked off. Yumi smiled and sighed in relief. _"That Sayaka… She knows what's best. I guess from today I will have to block my feelings for him…"_

The day passed and the day of the tournament came…

There were a lot of schools that came to observe the match. The girls were preparing to leave for their courts, when Inui stopped them to give some info. Sayaka sweat dropped.

"_I wonder what the stalker has to say about this. I already faced them several times…"_ Inui adjusted his glasses and pulled out his notes.

"I would like to note some differences in the Rikkai girls' team…" Sayaka blinked.

"Differences?"

"Yes. When you previously faced them, there was another captain but now they're being led by a girl named Sato Akira. And some say she's able to keep up with Yanagi…" Sayaka sweat dropped again_. "Another data freak-"_

"And there is this girl… Yagyuu Hitomi-" Momo turned his look at him.

"Yagyuu? If I recall there was this guy on the boy's team-"

"Eh, she's Yagyuu Hiroshi's sister. And they're paired in the mixed doubles. Take note of that because some say they're not easy to beat, considering that they're siblings…" Sayaka blinked a few times and then sighed.

"Thanks for the info. Don't show your face if you lose, Tezuka!" she waved at him walking off. Tezuka twitched at that.

I won't go into detail but the boys finished their match faster than the girls because they won rather easy. Why? That I will leave for later. Let's see how the girls were doing.

They were in a pinch because it was actually a tie. 2 to 2. Doubles 2 lost but doubles one took back one point. Singles 3 was won but to Sayaka's surprise Yumi lost her game.

"_That Yagyuu Hitomi. She's something… We need to be careful. If she's the vice-captain and beat Yumi with ease, I wonder how strong the captain is. This might turn out rather interesting." _The boys went up to observe the match and Sayaka noticed that they weren't depressed or anything. She went up to the bench coach and took off her wrist weights beforehand.

"_I guess I shouldn't get careless…"_ she walked up to the net and shook her opponent's hand. The girl in front of her smirked.

"You should take off your ankle weights…" Sayaka smirked back.

"The ball will seem slow otherwise…" The both girls prepared for the first ball.

It was Rikkaidai's serve. Her opponent served the ball and she just made it in time to react because it was rather fast.

"_Fast… This won't be just a stroll."_ Sayaka lobbed the ball and she was expecting a smash but the ball passed her in an instant. Sayaka widened her eyes and looked at the ball.

"15-love!"

"_That was fast. I should get more serious…"_ The game went on and Sayaka was losing 4 games to 2. She was sweating like hell and breathing hard already. She missed the last ball.

"Game: Rikkaidai! 5 games to 2!" Sayaka walked up to the bench coach, as they were changing courts. She wasn't pissed. No. Rather amused. She put her one foot on the bench and took off the ankle weights and then the other.

"_I can't believe I have to go against her seriously! But this will be interesting to see how much I've increased…" _

"Nya! Saya-chan! I can't believe she'll lose!" said Eiji while shaking Momo.

"No one said she'll lose…" said Tezuka, while observing her carefully.

Sayaka prepared to serve.

"_I guess. I'll have to serve "that"…" _She threw the ball into the air and hit it. The ball flew all the way to the other side and as it hit the court, it bounced rather sharp and to the very side. Her opponent, Akira, couldn't even graze the ball.

"_W-What was that just now? It's as if it bounced irregularly! No, she put an extra spin to it… This will hard. But if it has the same spin, I'll break it!"_ Sayaka prepared to serve again. She hit the ball and Akira thought she had read the direction but as it hit the court it bounced to the other side leaving her motionless.

"30-love!"

"Nya! Go, Saya-chan!" screamed Eiji while jumping up and down.

"Hmm… Ii data, she actually can change the course of the ball…"

"_That's quite a serve but putting such a spin puts an extra load on the arm. Isn't that right, Sayaka?"_ Tezuka gave off a worried look, as he stared at her serving it again. The match dragged on, as Sayaka got 3 games in a row. Akira was surprised that she could get all the balls with so much ease. She took one posture on time after the other.

"_How fast is she anyway?"_ It came to that point that she couldn't read Sayaka's moves and was caught off guard, as she took advantage. It was 6 games to 5 and Seigaku leading.

"_Hmm… Nice speed. I guess the training paid off."_ The girls were changing courts. Sayaka was passing Akira.

"Ne, I prefer dancing with guys but why not have a dance with me, Sato-san?" Sayaka smirked at her and the girl twitched.

"_Dance? Hm! Make me!"_ Akira served the ball and it came to a long rally, when Sayaka decided to give her a taste of her first dance. She hit the ball and it changed its course as it hit the court.

"First dance: white butterfly…" the opponent was shocked. She served that serve and still had the strength to hit this.

"_That was- She's strong…" _

"Nya! Saya-chan! Go!" Eiji fired her on.

"Sayaka-buchou!"

"Seigaku!"

Tezuka stared at her arm and sighed.

"_I guess I was wrong. She seems fine…" _he smiled to himself, as he watched her win the last game. Seigaku won. It was easy for the boys for some reason but rather hard for the girls. They had some time to prepare for the mixed doubles. The both boys and girls went to have something to eat.

"Ne, that was a great match, Sayaka-buchou!" said Momo.

"Thanks. How did yours go? You finished rather fast…" she asked throwing a questioning look at Tezuka.

"It seems the boys' team had some problems this year." Tezuka said sighing.

"Problems?"

"It seems their ace, Kirihara Akaya, got into some sort of an accident and wasn't able to participate. The captain Yukimura Seichi got a fever. So you might say they got weakened by two people and we were lucky this time…" Inui finished his report.

"Rather unlucky…" as Sayaka said that, the others blinked. Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"Unlucky? Why?" asked Oishi, who was calming Eiji down. Sayaka sighed.

"We went through all this training and rather for nothing. I wanted to face them in full strength. I guess luck wasn't on their side this time. Too bad…" Tezuka smirked.

"It's better to be prepared, even if it turns out like this. You'll get your chance to play against them again…" she smiled at that.

"Yeah, probably. Up for some warm up, Tezuka?" they stood up and walked off. The coach walked up to Yumi.

"You should warm up as well. Fuji! You two are up first." Yumi walked ahead and Fuji followed her looking a bit worried because of what Sayaka said to him two days ago. Yumi didn't talk to him; moreover, she didn't have anything to talk to him about. She walked to one side of the court.

Fuji walked to his and was thinking of how to apologize. He looked at her but then widened his eyes. Sure, she was looking at him, waiting for him to serve but it was different. It's as if she looked into emptiness. She looked right passed him. As if he wasn't there. She didn't look at him like she usually did. With the same bright brown eyes, filled with care, that only saw him… The same eyes were now lost and couldn't see him. Fuji felt stabbed by a dagger. He didn't know that this could hurt so much.

He finally served the ball. They rallied for a while, when Fuji broke the silence.

"Yumi-san! I heard from Koyumi-san that you were intending not to play mixed doubles." Yumi didn't answer.

"Is it because I was paired with Kotoko-san?" she didn't answer again but was getting irritated by that. Fuji was getting impatient. _"Why won't she say something? I thought she might finally say what's on her mind after that…"_

"Is it because of what I did after the game?" Yumi hit the net and they stopped.

"Let's end our warm up here, Fuji-san…" she walked up to the net to pick up the ball. Fuji walked up to the net as well. She was about to turn away when he grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him.

"If I went too far that day, I'm sorry…"

"What are you talking about? Why should you be sorry? More precisely, you didn't do anything to-" he pulled her closer to his face.

"You got hurt, when I kissed Kotoko-san's cheek." Yumi widened her eyes.

"Me hurt? What makes you think that?"

"You like me, don't you? That's why you refused to play mixed doubles with me. I'm sorry-" she freed her arm and took a few steps away looking seriously.

"This is not the time, Fuji-san. We have a match. I don't want to hear any of this." She took a few steps away again.

"I'm sorry, if I was the reason that you almost got dropped from the team-" he felt the ball slightly graze his cheek, as it passed his face and hit the fence. Fuji widened his eyes and stood there frozen.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Fuji-san." With that all was said and she walked off leaving him frozen.

She walked but didn't think about what he said. Her feelings were blocked and she didn't care about it anymore. Her eyes didn't see him anymore… the person that she loved so much.

Fuji stood there staring at his feet starting to breathe harder. He couldn't believe that those eyes didn't see him anymore. He felt empty. He loved those sweet eyes from the first day he saw them… on that very day. The rainy, cold day…

"_What have I done? I finally found her and made those eyes look at me again… With the same care… I just wanted you to remember. I wanted you to come to me by yourself but I just went ahead and didn't think that you would be afraid to say anything. I didn't want to hurt you. I just wanted you to remember the same gentle words that you said to me on that day… when no one helped me, except for you…"_ he had a flashback of the past, when he was in elementary school.

"_I should give you something in return-"_

"_A "thank you" is more than enough. A smile to that is even better! That's the best gift in return… to know that you could help a person in need."_

Fuji gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. So long he wanted to see those eyes and sweet smile that helped him on that day. Now they were gone… again.

He finally pulled himself together and walked to the match. During his game, he tried not to think about what happened but it had an impact and he made several mistakes. They lost their match. Fuji was crushed but didn't show it. Yumi was surprised that Fuji made mistakes but then ignored it.

Next up were Sayaka and Tezuka. Well… They won actually. They still had to sweat a bit and put up a bit more of a serious match but still won. The Kantou tournament was over and they could finally take a rest. The Nationals were rather far away but there were still some things that were to happen before that…

"WHAT!?" the girls screamed out, as they stared at the coach. It was the week after the Kantou tournament.

"You heard me. There will be an all sports selection camp for Japan's representatives and you girls are going." Sayaka sighed and sweat dropped.

"All sports? Does that mean there will be not only tennis teams but teams like from volleyball, gymnastics, soccer and others?"

"That's right."

"How big is that place?" the coach grinned and showed them. The girls sweat dropped.

"Okay… it's big."

"A! The boys are going as well. So you won't have to worry of making friends there." Sayaka hung her head and sighed.

"_I have a bad feeling about this… I wonder what Yu-chan has to say about it."_

So there you have it! On the same week they're supposed to head off there. They'll have to stay there for a week and a half. There will be rather interesting things happening there… Until then…

**Next chapter**

Okay, the next chapter is going to re-introduce Sengoku and Hikari, as well as, introduce a new character who's role isn't that important in this story but in an other (I'll explain later about this…). We'll take a little peek into what Atobe and Yuki are up to during the week after the Kantou tournament. And maybe some sneak peeks into Seigaku as well… Read and find out!

**Authors note**

I hope I didn't confuse you with Yumi and Fuji here. Their story is a bit different and I will get to that during all of this (I hope I don't get confused myself). Anyway, the next chapter might be somewhat a mixture of several stories but on one request of re-introducing Sengoku and Hikari, they will be placed in the center (may come out so that Atobe and Yuki come in). The girl who Sayaka was playing was the same Sato Akira, who's the captain of Rikkaidai.

One thing I would like to mention… Yagyuu Hitomi has her own story and I will write it after or when I'm at the end of writing this one. It will focus on the time one year after this story took place… But that's ways to go (I don't want to get distracted by this story...)

With the next chapter we start a new arc… Okay, all sports camp means, there will not only be tennis teams but other sports as well. That's right, Yuki, Hikari and others will be there, too! Yay! The time they spend there will be very interesting. I assure you. I might as well warn you before it's too late… This story is going to be long.

Anyway, Yumi and Fuji… As I mentioned before, he knows she likes him and he wanted her to remember a certain event in the past. His torturing was not at all torture. He just wanted her to, as he said, "awaken" and come to him by herself… I know this is confusing but it will get clear later on.

I want to know your reactions on this! And support me on the next chapter! Review! Ja ne!


	32. Chapter 31

**Authors note**

Hello, my dear readers! First, -bows down for the reviews-. Second, -hits her head against the table because of the grammer-. Third, -starts writing what she has to say before the chapter really starts-. I didn't go into details about the final round of the Kantou tournament but that wasn't that important in my opinion. You guys would rather want to know what happens next as soon as possible. Umm, yeah, I made Fuji bad there (don't hate me Fuji-fans!). Serves him right! I will torture him in the next chapter for this… Muahaha!

Yeah, the camp thing is like the senbatsu thing and it's going to be FUN! (-planning some mischief and piling them in a notebook-). Anyway… Wait… I lost my trail of thought here. Eto… I can't remember! Arghhh! Whatever, I'll mention it later. Let's start the chapter already!

**Previous chapter**

We left off for Seigaku and entered the two days before the final round of the tournament. Fuji actually went ahead and made Yumi jealous, after which she asked Sayaka to cut her from mixed doubles. Sayaka, on the other hand, said that, if she's in this only because of Fuji, then she's going to drop her from the team. Yumi got depressed and thought about this. Sayaka walked afterwards to the boys and dragged Fuji out, after which she threatened him. Fuji was at a loss and shocked about what she said. It turned out so that Fuji wanted her to be the one who makes a move but she was afraid.

On the next day Yumi made a decision and reset her feelings for Fuji and concentrated only on tennis. The final round was next and the boys won their match faster than the girls. Sayaka was in a pinch for a while, when she finally got serious and brought out her best moves. She beat them eventually and Seigaku won the Kantou tournament. Mixed doubles was still up and Fuji wanted to take the chance while warming up and apologize. Instead, Yumi didn't look at him, moreover, her eyes didn't see him and he noticed it. He got hurt, as she actually almost hit his face with a ball.

Well, the story with Fuji and Yumi will get clear later during this story. At the end of the chapter we got introduced to a new arc… The girls and boys got invited for a selection camp but this will be an all sports camp, not only tennis. So… yeah! Let's see what happens in this chapter! It's going to be an interlude, re-introduction of the previous characters and an intro for the new part of the story…  

**Chapter 31**

**Drowning**

"What the- And why do I have to do this?" a girl with long blonde hair which was practically light brown, and blue eyes asked. Her manager, leaning on the door, stood with his arms crossed.

"This will benefit you and people will get to recognize you. You want that don't you, Tsuchiya?" the girl twitched.

"Well, yeah but I want to sing my own songs for once. Not cover other artists, is that too much to ask?" Tsuchiya was starting to get angry.

"You know, you have ways to go before you can sing your own songs. Besides, this will help you improve and see what singing on a big stage means…" Tsuchiya twitched and then sighed.

"Fine, I get it." she said standing up and walking out of the room.

**Intro**

_Name:_ Tsuchiya Yui

_Hair:_ Very light brown (almost blonde)/long

_Eyes:_ blue

_Hobbies:_ music (as you got the picture, she sings and is rather popular in covering songs, but wasn't given the opportunity to sing her own).

_Family:_ mother, no siblings, father died. A popular family name because her mother is a model, so you might say they're kind of rich.

_Likes:_ athletic guys, loves violin, guys with a deep and soothing voice.

_Dislikes:_ arrogant people, who think they can get anything they see and want; hates being compared to her mother; marriage interviews (she gets those constantly, rather her mother pushes her to take those).

I hope you get a starting picture of her but she'll appear again much later in the story… That's all for her.

**End intro**

-HikariXSengoku-

When school first started, Sengoku had flashbacks of a long lost childhood memory and his first love. At the same day he had met her. The same girl with pink long hair, that was tied into a pony tail, and blue eyes was now staying in Sengoku's house because she had persuaded her father in leaving her in Japan. The very same girl was his first love five years ago and now she was there again. Hikari. Time had passed since the start of school and they had to go through some things, when Sengoku had finally succeeded in confessing to her and getting her. Hikari loved him but didn't realize it herself. The both teens had got together and now Hikari and Sengoku had a new problem standing before them…

It has been actually quite a while since they finally got together. Their relationship was steady but Hikari didn't want to give Sengoku's parents a shock, so she asked him to keep this a secret for a while. They did kind of get together all of a sudden and that, to her opinion, would be surprising for them. Because of this they didn't really get the chance to be together alone, so they were kind of getting impatient in having their time to themselves.

During the Kantou tournament both people had been busy, and not to mention there were other things they had to worry about. Still when they did have time to see each other, they only were able to kiss. Their reason being: One, when they were at home, they were always dead beat tired from practice Two, as soon as Sengoku's parents got home they wouldn't leave. Huh…this could pose a problem couldn't it?

When the tournament ended, they were able to have some free time, plus no school. It was the same week when the Kantou tournament ended and both Hikari and Sengoku were doing some assigned homework in their rooms. Or at least they tried…

Sengoku had been sitting at his table with his textbook open, but for the past 5 minutes, he had been reading the same sentence over and over and over. All he could think about was to touch his beloved, Hikari. Listening to music wasn't helping him study either because his mind just wouldn't cooperate (author: that's what I do every time I study. I'm such a music freak! Lol). He sat and stared at that same sentence until he was at the point where he just wanted to bang his head repeatedly on the table. Instead he twitched and then sighed, slowly putting his head on the table.

"_Mou! I can't take this anymore. She's so close and I can't get near her because of 'them' being in the house. Why can't they just leave? Sure, we see each other and I get_ _to kiss her but I just can't help but want her… to touch her… now! I wonder if she feels the same…"_ he continued sulking. Little did he know that Hikari was thinking along the same line as him.

**--**

At first Hikari sat at her table and tried to get some reading done. Unfortunately she got irritated at her book and decided that lying down on her bed would be better. Her thoughts trailed of to a certain orange haired teen and she gave a soft moan.

"_I can't take this anymore… I can't stop thinking about putting my hands on him. I want to feel his touch… his body. Just like on that day…"_ Hikari blushed and turned to her side. _"I'm being so selfish. But what if he feels the same now? Sure, we get together but I want more… I feel so hot for him right now. I need to see him…"_ she stood up and with her mind set she walked out of her room.

**--**

At the same moment, Sengoku had had the same idea. He stood up and decided to walk to her room. As he opened his door he found Hikari, with her hand raised, just about to knock on his door. They looked at each other for a split second, and then Hikari started to blush a deep shade of red.

"A… K-Kiyo-" he smirked and pulled her inside his room, closing the door firmly and pushing her against it. He kissed her passionately and she just couldn't help but respond to it by working her tongue against his. She ran her hands through his hair. The moment was too right to be disturbed. Nothing could stop him now… Now that she was in his arms feeling the same passion and lust.

She gasped when he moved to her neck and started kissing it. He already had unbuttoned her shirt revealing her fair skin, to which he couldn't resist and pulled her body closer his. His hand went under her shirt and pulled her closer by her waist. She gasped again but this time louder, already breathing hard.

"Ne, Kiyo. We shouldn't-" he looked into her eyes and took her chin.

"You expect me to stop, when I'm already this far? I don't think you want to either…" Hikari blushed. They both knew Sengoku's parents were somewhere in the house and could accidentally walk in on them, but neither cared. Hikari liked this part of Sengoku and she didn't really want to stop.

"They might hear us-" he silenced her with a kiss, which was so much deeper, that she felt weak in her knees. He grabbed his remote for his music and cranked up the volume so his parents wouldn't hear anything. He pulled away and looked at her again.

"They won't hear…" she couldn't resist to this. He was right… She didn't want this to end. He kissed her again and she started unbuttoning his shirt, wanting to feel his body. Her hand went upwards from his abs to his chest. He went to her neck again and pulled Hikari's body so that they were both touching. He wanted her badly, they had longed for this… both wanting the same. So long they had been forced to hide their relationship and now that they were so close, it was impossible to stop. Lust wasn't the only thing that bonded them, they loved each other and that was what made it more perfect.

He finally pushed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. Before he pulled in for another kiss, he gently brushed his lips on her neck.

"I love you, Hikari," he had said those words often enough but he needed to say them now. He knew she loved him but he needed to be reassured. He needed her to say those three words. She felt him breathe on her neck as she gasped and pulled him closer to her lips.

"I love you, too," he pulled her into a mind blowing kiss. His hand went down her waist, under her skirt. He didn't pull it off; instead, he pulled it up to her waist. She gripped onto his shoulders, as she felt him inside of her. It felt the same as then but it didn't hurt like before. It was better. They felt the closeness that they longed for so long.

She started gasping, as he moved slowly… to the rhythm of the music. This was too good. He moved back and forth and her body started to melt to, his hands gently went through most of her body parts. The music was the trigger to it. The melody was so right for this moment. She loved to listen to music, but she never knew that this certain song would start driving her crazy.

The song went on and his movements got a bit faster. She gripped onto the pillow behind her, as her gasps and moans got a bit louder. Her hands went to her own face, as she held her forehead for a second. She gripped onto his shoulders again and gasped even louder. He stopped for a while and went closer to her face with a light smirk.

"If you're this loud, they might just hear-"

"I don't care… Let them hear. Just don't stop…" she pulled him into a deep kiss, working her tongue against his with more passion than before. He gave into her request and started moving again. He finally had her for himself and he didn't want to let go. His breathing was already hard and her gasps were continuous, which ended with one last thrust. He put his head on her chest as they regained their breath together. They lay on the bed for quite sometime not wanting to leave the other's side. Eventually they decided it would be better to get up than get caught.

Hikari was the first to get up. She started to reorganize her form slowly putting her clothes back into place. Sengoku just leaned on the table and watched her with a dreamy expression.

"I can't believe we went this far." Hikari said. Sengoku walked up to her and pulled her to him by her waist.

"Why? You're considering in telling them that we're together?" Hikari blinked.

"Are you crazy? They would be shocked that we're together so soon-"

"Just now… you said you didn't care if they heard us." Sengoku cut her off grinning widely. Hikari twitched and looked away.

"You know, that's called a moment of weakness… I don't think it would be the best idea to let them know right now." Hikari exclaimed. He put his hand on her cheek.

"I know. If you want to be silent about this, I'll keep quiet for as long as you want me to. I love you," he pulled Hikari into another passionate kiss. Hikari smirked and returned his kiss.

When Sengoku finally pulled away, he asked her in a serious tone. "Hikari, I wanted to ask you something. I just want to know… If your father gets back and decides to move to another place again, what will you do?"

Her eyes widened for a mere second, but she turned her shocked expression into a smirk. "I'll stay. I don't care how long it will take me to convince him, but I'll make sure I stay here… in this house… with you."

He smiled at the reply and hugged her. Sengoku knew Hikari would say that, but he just wanted to hear it from her. He didn't want her to leave again… the same way as before because this time it would hurt even more to let her go.

At the end of the week Sengoku got a notice saying he was supposed to go to an all sports camp. At first he was a bit disappointed because that would mean he wouldn't be able to see Hikari. Later on that day he realized he had missed one thing… It was an ALL SPORTS camp. It took him a while, but he finally got the picture. When he got home he noticed that his parents were in the living room watching a movie. Usually his mother was in the kitchen making dinner. He also noticed that Hikari wasn't around and so he went to ask his mother where she could be.

"Where is Hikari?" Sengoku asked his mother.

"She's in the kitchen. Today Hikari-chan decided to make dinner all by herself. It's good to have her around. She's really helpful." replied his mother with a smile.

Sengoku sweat dropped and walked towards the kitchen. As he entered, he noticed his beloved making some sort of dressing or sauce. He grinned to himself and closed the door. Hikari didn't notice him coming in. He walked closer to her and put his arms around her from behind, accidentally startling her.

"Hey, missed me?" Sengoku asked. Hikari felt his breath on her ear and then turned her head.

"What if I say no?" She smiled at him and Sengoku started to sulk.

"Mou… Hikari…" He whined causing her to giggle.

"Just joking. Of course, I missed you." His expression turned into a light smirk, when she said that, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then a big hug. He gently turned her face towards his and leaned in for a kiss but she covered his lips and smirked.

"Your mother might walk in. She checks on me from time to time, so that I don't make a mess in here." He got what she meant and sighed letting her go. He looked at what she was doing.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Well, I'm not that good though. I can make some things…" Sengoku turned and looked at the pot which had brown/red liquid boiling inside it.

"What's that you're making?" he asked, pointing at her sauce. She kept stirring and paused to taste her sauce.

"It's a sauce. Hmm… needs some salt." Sengoku started reaching for her spoon.

"Can I have taste?" he asked and she hit his hand.

"No, not until it's ready." Hikari said. He petted his hand.

"Aww, come on, Hikari!"

"No." she tasted it again and this time Sengoku grinned evilly. He pulled her closer and kissed her trying to taste what was inside. He merely kissed her for a while, when he felt his mouth getting hotter he pulled away in an instant. He held his throat, as he twitched and sweat dropped. Hikari blinked and then laughed at him.

"Serves you right. I told you not to kiss me now-"

"Jeez! Warn me next time. What the hell is in there? It's spicy like hell!" he finally got his breath back and looked at the pot again. Hikari blinked and looked at it as well.

"You think so? I thought it was too mild and wanted to put some more pepper in-"

"Are you crazy? That's already spicy enough! Are you trying to kill us?" he exclaimed twitching. Hikari laughed a bit.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just used to eating spicy stuff that I forgot that this would be too much for others. I'll make it milder then…" she turned back. Sengoku smirked and walked out not wanting to bother her again.

After dinner, he caught her before she went in her room. She turned to him and blinked for a second.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You're going to the all sports selection camp, right?" Sengoku asked but she gave a smirk to that question.

"You know I am. Why do you ask?" he took her chin and moved closer to her face.

"No reason. It's just that… we'll finally have our time alone. I'll get to see you when I want to."

"There will be a lot of other people around and it IS a selection camp. We'll have our hands full with practice and all. What if we don't get to see each other at all?" he smirked and kissed her gently.

"Like that would ever happen…" she smiled back at him and they each went their separate rooms. He was so calm about the camp because he'll get to see her everyday or so he thought…

-AtobeXYuki-

After the Kantou tournament ended, both Yuki and Atobe had practice going on. They could see each other before it and after it. Even during this time Yuki had fun with Atobe and she didn't really think about what had happened previously. She didn't even mention Kai anymore. Yuki had made a recovery and decided she didn't care about what happened in the past. The week passed and Atobe didn't want to miss not seeing her over the weekend, so he came up with some sort of a plan to prevent that. It was the last day of the weekday and their practice had ended a bit earlier. Both teens decided to walk out together.

"How was your practice, Yuki? Anything new?" Yuki's eyebrow jumped up slightly, when he asked that. She gave off a sigh afterwards.

"It was fine, only… I can't believe I have to go to a camp. Just when I thought, I'd have time to prepare for the Nationals…" Atobe blinked.

"So you're going, too?" Yuki stopped and this time twitched.

"What do you mean "too"? I thought this was a camp for volleyball-" Atobe sighed.

"Yuki, did you actually hear the two words like "all sports"?" Yuki sweat dropped.

"All sports? I guess I missed in hearing that because all I could hear was "camp". I hate camps in general. I guess that word was the only one I paid attention to…" Atobe sweat dropped. _"She never stops surprising me…"_ he laughed a bit to that.

"It's an all sports selection camp, so volleyball isn't the only sport included. Tennis, soccer, basketball and others will be there. So-" he moved closer to her face. "-I'll get to see you, whenever I have the time." Yuki smiled to that.

"So that means, Sa-chan and Kunimitsu are going to be there as well, right?" Atobe eyes widened and he started sulking.

"And I thought you'd be happy that I would be there…" Yuki sweat dropped.

"Of course I'm happy that you're coming. At least I won't have to worry about making friends there… not that I usually do." Atobe turned around and grinned at her.

"This time there will be a lot of people around and you won't have to feel lonely. Sayaka will be there and so will I." She couldn't help but smile at that and hugged him (she started doing it more often because he's her friend and she likes him). Atobe hugged her in return and they had a little laugh. She pulled away.

"Keigo?"

"Hm? What?"

"Do you have some time for me?" he smiled and put his hand on her cheek.

"I'll always have time for you." Yuki widened her eyes for a split second but then took his other hand and pulled him with her.

"Where are we going?" Atobe asked because he got confused by her sudden action.

"You know where. I haven't been there for a while and so haven't you, ne?" Atobe blinked for a second, at first not getting it, but when they reached a certain road, he got the picture and smirked to himself. They reached the place… the same place, where she had taken him to watch the night sky. It was also the same place where he realized that he had other feelings for her. The place where he confessed to her and got hurt at the same time. The same place where he promised not to leave her, even if it hurt him to death.

They watched the scenery for a while and Atobe decided to ask her something that had been on his mind for quite a while.

"Yuki?"

"Hm?" she turned to him.

"Do you have plans for the weekend?"

"Not really. I was planning on going to Karuizawa for the weekend. Did you want something?" he smiled at her.

"Well, yeah. You…" she blinked stupidly. He laughed at her expression. He liked it when she made that face. She was cuter like that.

"Huh?"

"I was actually intending to go to Karuizawa as well. Since you're going there, why not stay at my place? I wanted to ask you to come anyway…"

"Sure. Why not? I'll go." She smiled at him and Atobe got surprised by her sudden agreement at first but then he put his hand on her cheek. Yuki blushed for a second when she saw how his eyes shined in happiness. He moved closer to her lips and she actually let him come closer than before. This was still too soon for her so she turned her head away.

"Too soon, huh?" she looked at him with an apologetic look and lowered her head.

"Eh…" a light smile escaped his lips. Atobe went passed her lips to her side.

"Then how about this way?" he kissed her cheek. Yuki showed a surprised look for a mere second but then she giggled when she saw him grinning at her.

"That's allowed. Let's go before I starve to death." Atobe laughed at that, as she started walking ahead but then turned around.

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? My mother decided to cook it because she had some free time today. Her cooking is the best. You'll like it." Yuki said smiling at Atobe. She not only shined in happiness but the sun gave the perfect bliss to her wide smile that he loved so much.

"Only if you want me to-" Atobe said but didn't get to finish.

"Then you're coming and no second thoughts." She cut him off and started to walk again. He followed her with his eyes and smirked. Eventually they both arrived at Yuki's house. It turned out that Atobe had no regrets going to her house because it turned out Yuki had been right. He mother was a very good cook and the food she made had been delicious. One benefit of coming to Yuki's house was he was able to spend more time with her. Over dinner, Yuki decided that she'd tell her mother that she'd be spending the weekend at Atobe's house in Karuizawa. Her mother agreed and noticed Atobe was constantly staring at her daughter.

The weekend was a rather fun weekend for both teens. Even though Atobe owned a fancy villa, neither he nor Yuki wanted to stay there during the day. Atobe let Yuki pick where they went during the day and she decided to drag him to a lady she had befriended during her previous stay. Yuki hadn't seen her friend and while she was there, she thought it would be nice to go and say a friendly hello. Atobe suggested they drive, but Yuki made him walk instead. It wasn't far, but it did take a while to reach the place.

When they arrived there, Yuk's lady friend asked Atobe if he would play some tennis with her. At first he refused because he was afraid that he might hurt her, but then Yuki persuaded him. By convincing him if he played with his left hand it would be fair towards her friend. Atobe thought she wouldn't be able to return his shots, but he was surprised that she managed to, considering her age. They played for a while and then left. Both teens walked all the way back and when they arrived at Atobe's villa they were too tired to do anything else.

On the second day Atobe took Yuki into town, this time by car. They walked around town first and then he took her to a flower garden. They walked around a bit and Yuki was in awe of how beautiful it was. She loved flowers… Well all girls love them anyway but this was something that made her stare all over the place. She got a bit tired and sat on the side of a fountain. She put her hand into the water and stirred it a bit.

"I hope you don't regret coming here. I know I've been pushy about wanting to spend time with you but by the looks of it you had fun…" Yuki looked at the water and smirked.

"No, I'm glad I came here with you. Well, I wouldn't say that I had fun because-" Atobe widened his eyes. Yuki looked up at him and grinned. "-REAL fun starts now!" as she said this she splashed some water at him and started running behind the fountain.

"Hey! Yuki! Come back here! You'll pay for that!" he ran after her and tried to splash water on her as well. She ran towards a field.

"Try and catch me!" she yelled out to him laughing. The both of them laughed. They were having fun and nothing could spoil the time they had together. Atobe finally caught up to her and as she was trying to dodge him but tripped and fell on him. They collided with the ground and couldn't stop laughing. They finally calmed down a bit and sat up. Atobe looked at her with a dazed face expression, while she wiped her tears away (she started laughing so, that tears started flowing). Yuki blinked at him, as she noticed that he was staring at her.

"What is it?" he put a light smile on his still dazed expression and put his hand on her cheek reaching for her hair.

"I don't know why but what I want most in this world is to keep this smile on your face." She smirked at him.

"Isn't it because you love me?" his hand moved down her cheek, as his thumb touched her bottom lip.

"If you know it yourself, why can't you respond then?" Yuki widened her eyes and didn't know what to say. She wasn't shocked but rather surprised that she couldn't find an answer. Her heart started beating a bit faster but then slowed down, when Atobe smiled. He stood up and held out his hand for her to take. Yuki snapped out of it and took his hand. For the first time, she felt flustered around him and didn't know why she felt that way all of a sudden. Sure, she liked him and was close to him most of the time, but all of a sudden, she didn't understand the strange feeling and decided to ignore it.

They headed back and sat in the car, but didn't say a word for a while. Atobe had been looking out the window when he felt something heavy on his left shoulder. He turned to the source and saw Yuki leaning on his shoulder. She was sleeping. Atobe smiled to himself and pushed some bangs away from her eyes.

"_She must be tired… I guess practice got to her."_ When they reached his place, he carried her all the way to the living room on the second floor. He put her on the couch and sat down on the side looking over her.

He put his hand on her cheek, letting his fingers touch her ear. He loved her so much that he couldn't care less how the world looked like the next day, if he could only see her smile with the same lips that he was restricted to touch. He looked at her with a dazed face expression.

"_Indeed, why? Why do I want to see her smile? I don't think it's only because I love her. There must be something else… I get the feeling that I have seen this smile somewhere before." _His hand went down to her neck and he couldn't help but go closer to her lips.

"_I want to know why you can't respond. We're so close yet you shield yourself from me. When you're so close to me, I can't think of you as just a friend."_

He went passed her lips and started softly kissing her neck. He gently brushed his lips down her neck and went to the other side. Yuki felt it but her eyes were closed, as her hand ran through his hair. She was in her sleep and didn't know who it was but there was only one person in her mind. In her sleep she still pictured the past and her body just couldn't forget the touch but wished for it to be this gentle. Only one name resonated in her mind…

Atobe felt her hands through his hair and went up to her lips. He moved closer, as he thought that deep down inside she thought of him. He felt her breathe against his, as she whispered "his" name…

"Kai…" Atobe widened his eyes and his heart stopped. He was shocked and it felt like he had been stabbed by a dagger. He pulled away while still looking over her. Yuki slowly opened her eyes and her picture was blurry at first. She felt something wet on her cheek, and when she snapped out of it, she saw Atobe looking down at her with tears in his eyes.

"Keigo…" he lowered his head and stood up walking away rather fast.

"Too late…" Yuki got shocked and her eyes just froze looking into one spot. She sat up and realized what she had done and immediately got angry with herself.

"_I just- I can't believe- Why? I thought I forgot. I did forget. Why? I just wanted to erase everything. I promised myself. I promised Keigo. I hurt him again. Why does this always happen? I don't want to see him like that. We had such a good time together, why does it have to end like this?"_ she gritted her teeth and stood up. She walked out of the living room and went straight to him.

Atobe was sitting in his room on the side of the bed. He hung his head down and held his forehead. He was still in the state of shock and tears were just flowing.

"_Why? During this whole time she didn't give any signs of remembering him. I can't believe she actually pictured him at that time. This is too cruel. She promised that she wouldn't mention him again but just now…"_ he gritted his teeth. _"It was partly my fault. I didn't have to push my feelings onto her but sometimes I think that if I don't, she'll never consider me more than just a friend."_

Yuki walked in and went straight to him. She kneeled down, so that she could look at his face. Atobe didn't raise his head and she couldn't see his face properly because his hand covered his eyes. She took his hand away and saw that he had been crying. Yuki felt hurt as well, this was her fault and she knew it. Her eyes filled with tears and she started crying for him. Atobe didn't notice it at first because he was too embarrassed to face her and he didn't want to look at her right now.

"Keigo…" he still didn't look up. She reached her hand out for his face and raised his head to look at her.

"Please don't… I'm sorry. I wanted to erase everything but I can't control my dreams. Even in my sleep something remains. You know it's not easy to forget. Sometimes I get the same flashbacks of that day in my dreams. I know the past is the past; I can't control it, no matter how much I want to. I'm sorry that my deepest memory responded like that. I don't regret coming here. I wanted to spend time with you because I didn't want to think about any of it. If you're like this, then how can I smile?" Atobe widened his eyes and his tears stopped flowing.

"_Yuki… Don't cry. Not you. If this is true, I can forgive you. Just don't cry."_

Yuki pulled her hand away from his face and lowered her head.

"I know you might not forgive me now but I will do anything just to make you happy. You always do things for me. Even when I don't ask of it, you just do things that make me happy. I want to do the same in return. I don't know what I can do to make you laugh again but I want to try. I'll do anything you ask." Atobe snapped out of it and smiled lightly.

"Yuki, you don't have to. What you just said is enough. I forgive you. I was the one who pushed onto you." Yuki raised her head and saw a light smile and stopped crying but still she felt the need to do something for him.

"There must be something I can do. I don't want you to take all the blame again. Just ask anything." She said.

"I won't…"

"I just don't want you to carry all the weight on your shoulders! That's why… just anything." Atobe smiled at her.

"Yuki…" he took her both hands and pushed her on the bed. Yuki wasn't shocked but a bit surprised at first. Atobe took her chin and leaned closer to her face.

"You said anything… Even if I do this?"

"Hai…" She answered. It was too soon but she meant what she said. Yuki wanted to do something for him. And if this was what would make him happy again, she was consent with it. Atobe came closer to her lips and Yuki closed her eyes. He almost touched her lips but noticed a tear flow down her cheek. He smirked lightly and pulled away. Yuki felt something heavy on her chest. She opened her eyes to see Atobe put his head on her chest.

"Keigo?"

"This will be your punishment for what you did. Just for a while, let me lie like this…" Atobe said with a tired voice and tugged into her chest moving his forehead closer to her neck. She let him lay on her chest and put her hand on his head. She didn't know why but she started crying again. Atobe raised his head.

"Yuki?"

"I meant what I just said. I would do anything. Why won't you ask? I just thought that maybe I'm just a burden to you. I really can't do anything for you. You do so much for me but I-" he wiped her tears away and smiled gently.

"Baka. It's true I wanted to kiss you but not like this. I don't want it to be like this. It's because I don't want you to do things that you don't want." She sat up.

"But-" he cut her off and hugged her.

"Don't worry about it anymore. You came to me by yourself and that's enough for me. Let's just forget about this." Yuki put her hands on his shoulders and hugged him in return.

"Ah… _He's so warm. I know it's too soon to say anything but I think… I might just start falling for him. Just now I hated to see him hurt. I even got angry at myself. His heart is beating the same as always. Why can't mine be the same? He's giving me so much… Why can't I give him the same in return?_"

The two long days ended for both teens and then next week came… All of the teams were getting ready to go to the camp. And the very day came. Most of the tennis teams arrived. Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkaidai, Yamabuki, Rokkaku, Fudoumine, but one team wasn't there and Sayaka could be relieved that "his" team wasn't there or was it too early to be happy?

Anyway, as the schools stood around waiting for a speech and distribution, there were some discussions going on. Sayaka noticed Atobe standing with his team and couldn't help but go and say "hello" to the team.

"Hi, Keigo!" She came up to him grinning. His team just sweat dropped and hid behind their buchou_. "Please, not HER again!"_ they screamed in their minds. Atobe sweat dropped at this and sighed.

"Sayaka, you sure have guts to show that face to me after what you did." She grinned at him innocently.

"What did I do? Hey, guys! How are you?" she looked behind Atobe and his teammates made quite a distance shrugging in fear. They sensed that she was giving off the "so, you're still alive… I'll make you drop dead next time" look. Atobe just sighed. The Seigaku girls were talking over something a bit further. They were standing not far from . Fuji's brother, Yuuta, just happened to walk a bit towards Seigaku, when Mizuki stopped him.

"Yuuta-kun, don't go spread information to the enemy lines." Yuuta shrugged.

"I just want to say hi to my brother, Mizuki-san."

"Hai… Hai…"

Yumi turned her look towards the two and widened her eyes.

"Mizuki? Could it be-" she walked a few steps towards them and recognized her childhood friend. She hadn't seen him for so long.

"Hajime?" Mizuki turned his look at her and blinked. Yumi screamed in happiness and threw herself in his arms.

"Kyaa! Hajime! I haven't seen you for so long!" Mizuki looked at the girl hanging on him now and recognized her.

"Yumi? No way! Yumi!" she grinned at him and he did the same and hugged her again. Fuji slowly turned his look towards them and was shocked. Yumi was in "that guy's'" arms. They were hugging each other. What made it worse was they did it in front of everyone! He became very angry. He was very pissed because it was Mizuki Hajime of all people.

Fuji was ready to strangle him but then he noticed how Yumi was smiling at him and it really hurt. The very same smile was directed at him. Those bright eyes were shining in happiness now. The same eyes didn't see him anymore. He felt jealous for the first time and now he knew the pain that she had gone through when he did the same to her. He knew now and regretted the things that he did.  

**Next chapter**

We finally enter the week and a half of the selection camp! Yay! Yumi and Mizuki know each other. Fuji is pissed by this and doesn't approve of it. How will he act? Obviously, the girls and boys are separated, meaning the dorms. Sengoku and Atobe get to sulk over the fact that they can't see their girls. Sayaka gets assigned a task, which she sees as boring. Wonder what that might be… What happens during the first days of the camp? Read and find out!  

**Authors note**

Okay, I hope I didn't scare the hell out of you guys with Sengoku and Hikari. I know it was a bit cheesy. I tried to make it as exciting as possible. Yeah, don't bother with the Yui girl. She has a minor role now but I needed to introduce her in this chapter. She'll appear later. Don't think about that and follow the main story for now. A! I remembered what I wanted to say before. Emm… No, wait. I forgot again. –sighs- Sorry, my memory starts to give off for the last few days. Nevermind…

Thanks, Yue! This chapter is written like this thanks to you! The suggestions really helped and I'll take note of them in the nearest future! Yay!

Don't hate me for torturing Fuji. He deserves it! Muahahaha! I just hope Mizuki doesn't get tortured by Fuji afterwards. That would be scary! Anyway… Review! See ya!


	33. Chapter 32

**Authors note**

Hey! Thanks for the bunch of reviews. I really appreciate it. Emmm… I'm very sorry for the delay; I had some things to work on. I hope I can manage to continue with this. Anyway, as you can remember the story entered the camp arc or something like that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll listen to any critique and suggestions or requests from my dear readers because you're the ones why I'm writing this story. Then let's refresh our memory a bit, shall we?

**Previous chapter**

At the start of the chapter there was a small intro to a new character. The chapter continued with the re-introduction of Sengoku and Hikari. They had some problems on their side. Hikari actually asked Sengoku to keep silent about their relationship because she thought it might shock his parents. Afterwards it is reviled that the two are to go to the same camp.

Yuki got a notice that she's supposed to go to a camp but she missed one point about the 'all sports' part because she hates camps in general. Atobe asked her to spend some time with her on the weekend and they went to Karuizawa. They had fun there but unexpectedly Yuki had a flashback of her time spent with Kai, which hurt Atobe to the depths of starting to cry. Yuki got angry with herself and apologized to Atobe. He accepted her apology and continued their time spent there.

And we find our heroes at the camp where the most unexpected thing happened to Fuji. Yumi met her childhood friend, Mizuki Hajime. Fuji was surprised and pissed at the scene that followed because he had no idea what their relationship was. Let's start the long awaited continuation!

**Chapter 32**

**What comes around**

_Previously _

Yumi met her childhood friend in the most unexpected place. She was currently hugging her best friend and shining in happiness. Some heads turned towards her and the guy who was hugging her in return. Her teammates were a bit in shock of what they saw. The Seigaku team were all staring at her at first bit then turned their look at Fuji, who was boiling in anger and jealousy of seeing Yumi in "that guy's" arms. She was smiling at him… at the person he despised most in this world. Mizuki Hajime.

**Now...**

"Yumi. I didn't expect to see you here. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you at first. How have you been?" Mizuki said with a wide smile. Yumi let him go and smiled back.

Fuji stood off to the side, staring at the couple and glaring intently at Mizuki. Yuuta noticed his big brother giving off a deadly aura and took a few steps away.

"I'm fine. I didn't recognize you either, but I'm glad to see you again! We'll have to catch up during the time here." Yumi grinned at him.

Fuji was ready to sprint over to Mizuki and kick the crap out of him, when Sayaka just happened to appear right in front of him.

Sayaka wore a sly grin as she caught onto Fuji's feeling. _'This is going to be so much fun… I wonder how you feel now, Fuji-san. I hope this isn't going to kill anyone here.'_

"Ne, Yumi-chan? Is he your friend? You seem very familiar…" Sayaka said innocently, walking past Fuji and stopping near Yumi.

Mizuki turned his look at her and blinked. "Well, if it isn't Koyumi-san! The famous captain of Seigaku girl's tennis club. I've always wanted to meet you in person, but I never thought I'd ever get to ." Mizuki gave a rather interested smirk.

Tezuka, who wasn't all that far away from the threesome started to twitch violently at the sight of Mizuki and Sayaka together. _'If he touches her, I'll burn him.'_

Sayaka blinked and gave a questioning look towards Yumi. Meanwhile Fuji stood far away from them and began processing horrible metal scenarios of ways to torture Mizuki.

"Sayaka-chan, this is Mizuki Hajime." Mizuki nodded.

"Hou…" Sayaka murmured to herself, switching her gaze to Seigaku's sadist before looking back at Mizuki.

"He's my-" before Yumi could finish, she was cut off by Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Everyone, line up! First off I'll start off with welcoming all of you to the Senbatsu selection camp. As you've all been informed, this camp involves not only tennis clubs but a lot of other sports. I will make some things clear with the distribution. First, the girls and boys practice will be co-ed. There will be four groups in total which will follow assigned training by the coaches. Second, the dorms of each sports club is distributed by floors, hence, all of the tennis participants are situated on the fourth floor."

Some of the listeners gave off sighs or moans. Sengoku and Atobe both twitched for some odd reason.

"As you can see this place is rather large, so some dorms and training halls are separated. Don't think you can run off to your girlfriends or boyfriends so easily…" Ryuuzaki-sensei said a bit more sarcastically, grinning evilly, thus giving the creeps to a majority of the teens. Atobe twitched even more. _'That old hag. I will still make sure to see Yuki.'_

Ryuuzaki-sensei continued. "Third, since all tennis participants are on the same floor, girls and boys are still separated by a door in the hallway, which only a few people will have the right to use. You will be busy most of the time to prove yourselves to be selected as Japan's representatives. That's all."

Every teen gave off rather unsatisfied sighs. Sayaka turned towards Tezuka, who was standing not far from her.

"Ne, Tezuka, how long do you think you can last without smiling?" Sayaka grinned sarcastically. Tezuka frowned mentally and turned away.

"I would like the captains of both boys and girls to come up!" said Ryuuzaki-sensei again. The teens blinked but did as she asked. They came up and were told they had to draw a paper from a box. All of them got confused looks on their faces.

"Please, open your papers." Ryuuzaki-sensei said. Sayaka looked at Atobe who had the same confused look on his face as she did.

"I wonder what this has to do with anything…" she thought out loud.

"Ne, ne. What do you think their doing?" Ayumi asked Yumi.

"Beats me…" she said.

"Nya! What's that supposed to mean? What do you think, Fuji- Eeeek!" Eiji's facial expression dropped to sheer horror as he turned to see his friend staring off at Mizuki while omitting an evil, sadistic aura. Eiji sweat dropped.

Sayaka opened her paper. As soon as she did, she sweat dropped. There was a mysterious red circle on her paper. In her opinion it was too suspicious, it gave her a bad feeling.

'I really don't like this…' thought Sayaka.

The other teens next to her blinked in surprise at their blank papers.

"I will explain this now. There will be one person responsible for waking everyone up. And to make things fair, we decided to do this. So, the one who got a paper with a red circle in it, is the person for this task. So, who is it?" asked Ryuuzaki-sensei.

The others looked at each other. No answer. Atobe looked at Sayaka, who was holding her paper in her hands, with a disturbed look on her face. He couldn't help but overlook and spot the red circle. Atobe held back his laughter. Ryuuzaki-sensei became a little impatient and finally Sayaka slowly raised her hand and showed her paper.

"Ou, so it's you, Koyumi. Then it's settled. Koyumi is going to be the one waking all of you up-"

"Sensei! I protest! Why must I do this? Why can't you just do this? You just said it yourself, that we're going to be busy most of the time. What if I oversleep and don't wake them up?" Sayaka asked.

"This is for you to learn discipline and responsibility for everyone. Besides, we coaches don't have the need to do this kind of thing. This camp is for you and not us. If you want to get into the team then you will do things that you see as important." Said Ryuuzaki-sensei.

"Yeah, but-" Sayaka was cut off by her again.

"Besides, I don't think there will be a problem since it is you, Koyumi." The coach looked at her seriously. Sayaka sweat dropped and sighed.

"Hai."

"Good." said the coach with a smile. "You can head back to your teams. The distribution by groups will be on the notice board inside. Dismissed!" The coach finished. Sayaka raised her hand.

"Yes, Koyumi. You have a question?" asked the coach.

"Hai, sensei. Ano, is it okay to use the showers late at night? What with all the extra training and activities" Sayaka mumbled.

Ryuzaki blinked at her question "There are showers on each floors, but it might be inconvenient to the others if you use them late at night. The showers on the first floor should be okay..."

As Sayaka looked at the board, Yumi came wandering up.

"Heh... so you're in a different group than me, Sayaka-chan. Too bad." Said Yumi.

"Hmmm?" Sayaka replied absent minded, gazing over the list of names in her group "Hou... I'm with Tezuka and Keigo, what are the odds... Fuji-san?"

'_Just what I need, well at least Tezuka is going to be there..._' Sayaka thought, out loud she asked Yumi "Ne, who's in your group, Yumi-chan?"

"Ah, I'm with-"

"Heh… This really must be fate, Yumi, we're in the same group. We'll have some time to catch up, ne?" Mizuki suddenly appeared out of nowhere and put his hand on Yumi's shoulder. Yumi turned around and gave him a wide smile.

Meanwhile, somewhere far off around the corner, hidden by shadows, glaring murderously at a certain girly looking teen, stood Fuji, who was ready to leap and beat Mizuki to a bloody pulp.

Sayaka immediately noticed Fuji's evil aura and made a mental note to herself. She left the pair and wandered over towards Atobe, who was just standing around, doing nothing.

"Keigo! How's Yu-chan?" Sayaka asked in an innocent tone. Atobe wasn't that stupid, he knew what Sayaka really meant.

"She's doing just fine. Why do you ask?" Atobe asked, giving Sayaka a blank face expression.

"You know... Yu-chan's all by herself, she'll be super busy and stuff. Since your not there, she'll have to make new friends and find someone that she can rely on." Sayaka started.

Atobe twitched "I guess she'll have to get along with the other girls..." said Atobe.

"I wasn't talking about girls, dumbass." snapped Sayaka "She has a pheromone body that attracts males. They'll stick to her like glue and you know that they'd do anything to protect her..."

Sayaka took off as her words sunk into Atobe's mind. Finally their meaning clicked and Atobe shouted "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

Sayaka just laughed as she continued to run away "Reality is very cruel...MOLE DIVA!"

Atobe twitched "Sayaka, get back here this instance!"

"NO!" came her reply as she ran and then disappeared around a corner.

Tezuka, who happened to have witnessed the scene mentally sighed. To his left, stood a depressed Fuji, who was staring at Yumi and Mizuki. Tezuka sighed another mental sigh '_Girls are so annoying, why do they have to be so damn troublesome? Fuji, you idiot, look what you've done, stupid. You obviously like her, so why the hell go mess it up!? Well you made your bed and now you must lie in it. I wished you luck, Fuji...Speaking of feelings, I think I need to clear mine up..._'

For a quiet guy, Tezuka sure had a lot of things on his mind...

_**--**_

'_This is just great!' _Yuki thought sarcastically, as she stared up at her ceiling '_No Sayaka, no Kunimitsu, no Keigo, just me, myself and I. I hate camp!' _

**--**

Hikari sat on the floor of her room, rummaging around her bag, muttering angrily under her breath "This absolutely sucks! Why are they so damn strict, I mean we're in high school for crying out loud..."

**--**

The first day of training passed rather quickly. Most of the teens were still getting accustomed with their training and dorm life. Sayaka thought that the next two days were extremely annoying. She had to get up really early and walk all the way towards the boy's area and then knock on all their doors, because nobody had ever heard of an alarm clock.

"This completely sucks! Why do I have to wake everybody up? Their big boys, right? Haven't people ever heard of an alarm clock? It's very handy and it's sole purpose was for the waking of others, at ridiculous hours." sulked Sayaka as she slowly ate her breakfast.

"Ma, ma, Sayaka-chan. Cheer up. It's not like your task is permanent, ne?" sympathized Yumi.

As their training session progressed, Sayaka began to think that her coach was out to get her.

"Koyumi, those weights are too light, take them off. Go put on the same amount as the boys.!" barked Ryuzaki "No, not over there, you're training with the boys!"

"Hai." mumble Sayaka, stalking over towards a group of confused teens. '_Is she trying to kill me?'_

Ryuzaki gazed at the black haired teen '_I will find out what you did to your ankle, Koyumi._'

The training turned out not that bad, although the girl's side had sweat quite a lot more than the boy's side. On the other hand, Sayaka was doing a really good job. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Koyumi, you play doubles with Atobe." said the coach.

"Hai." Sayaka stood up properly. She sighed '_I wonder what the others are up to now..._'

**--**

Yumi's group had currently ended their warm up. Yumi got paired with Mizuki to play against Rika and Momo.

'_Great! I'm stuck with HIM!_' Rika frowned mentally.

"Ne, Rika-chan! Let's play with no regrets." said Momo with a wide smile. Rika twitched.

"Since when do you call me 'Rika-chan'? Tch! I'd rather go against them alone…" Rika mumbled the last sentence. Momo came up closer to her and leaned to her face.

"Ma, let's just see what those two can do. I don't think Shinomiya-san will do good without Fuji-senpai…" Momo grinned at her. Rika blushed for a split second.

"What's that supposed to mean, Momoshiro? Just because Fuji-san is called a tensai doesn't mean Yumi-san is no better than him. You guys are just too full of yourself." Rika exclaimed and walked to her own side of the court looking irritated.

'_She's cute…'_ thought Momo.

'_Just then… I got a bit nervous. Why the hell was I like that?'_ thought Rika as their match started.

To their surprise Mizuki and Yumi were really good. On the other side, Rika and Momo were quarreling over trivial mistakes slowly losing their cool. When Rika noticed Yumi smiling towards Mizuki, she got a bit disappointed because she always supported Yumi having a crush on Fuji. Now she was seeing this and got a bit pissed. Of all people, Yumi's friend had to be from a different school.

Rika was so deep in thought that she fell down and scraped her knee. As she got up, Momo dragged her out of the courts, panic stricken.

"Momoshiro, stop! I can take care of it..." wailed Rika, as Momo forcefully sat her down on a bench, while he applied the first aid kit.

"You're pretty reckless Rika-chan. I guess that's what I like about you" Momo grinned, staring down at her injured knee.

Rika blushed, loss for words "A-Arigatou..."

**--**

As the training session ended, Fuji ran off towards the cafeteria. He was desperate to plot something against Mizuki, who was standing with Yumi and chatting. Fuji was on the verge of running over towards the pair and strangling Mizuki, but he spotted something and began to plot a diabolical plan.

"You've become very good at tennis since the last time I saw you, Yumi." said Mizuki with a grin. Yumi blushed slightly.

"Eh… Ma-" Yumi was cut off by Fuji, who was standing with a plate of some sort of soup in his hands. Yumi blinked stupidly.

"Saa, here you go, Mizuki. I grabbed the last one for you. Hope you like it." said Fuji with a suspicious sparkling smile. It made Mizuki sweat drop and wonder at the sudden action of the tensai. Mizuki stared for a while at the soup but took it anyway.

"Huh… Thanks, Fuji." Said Mizuki.

"No need to thank me. At least not now…" Fuji mumbled the last sentence and turned around with an evil smirk on his face. Yumi still blinked stupidly but then they went to take their seats.

Just when Mizuki took a spoonful of his soup he screamed and ran off holding his hand in front of his mouth. The other teens were startled by Mizuki's sudden reaction. Shishido almost choked, when he heard a sudden scream. Yumi was shocked and stared at his soup. She noticed that it had something greenish in it. She tasted it and at the same moment she drank a whole glass of water.

"What the- Why does it have so much wasabi in it?" exclaimed Yumi. Fuji chuckled from the other end and grinned evilly.

'_Don't ever mess with tensais. Especially, with MY Yumi.'_ thought Fuji evilly. Yuuta sensed evil rising from his aniki and decided to keep a distance from him.

Sayaka sweat dropped and guessed the source of this.

'_Oh dear'_ thought Sayaka.

Tezuka sighed and then frowned '_Why is it so hard for you to just admit your feelings, Fuji?_'

**--**

The next day came and it was early morning when Tezuka decided to get up earlier and do some running. When he came to the stadium he noticed that someone had beaten him there. He came up closer and when he recognized the person he hid behind the nearest tree.

'_Sayaka. What is she doing up so early?_' wondered Tezuka. He looked from the side of the tree and noticed that Sayaka was putting the ankle weights on.

'_She really works hard. I guess that proves that she's serious about this.'_ He leaned back on the tree and smirked to himself. He decided to stay there and not bother her. Her presence was all he needed at the moment.

Sayaka finished putting the ankle weights on. Before she started running, she glanced at where Tezuka was hiding and smirked lightly.

'_I wonder how long he's going to stay there. Ma, I don't mind if he's watching_.' Sayaka thought and started running. After a few laps, she still noticed that Tezuka was there. She didn't see him but knew that it was him.

'_I wonder… How do I even know that it's him? Even the last time…_' Sayaka had a flashback of the time when Tezuka saw her swimming in the lake alone in the dark.

'_I knew it was him at that time, even though I didn't see him. I just… His presence. I don't know how but I can feel when he's near. We came so close to each other most of the times and now, when we're keeping a distance from each other, I'm satisfied with him being here… even if he's far away…'_

Sayaka continued running and when she finished Tezuka decided to leave before she noticed.

**--**

The same day… Yumi and Mizuki were talking over some things. And Fuji just **HAPPENED **to overhear.

"I didn't expect you to be up so late for training, Yumi. When I saw you walk out of the showers on the first floor, I got quite surprised. Care to tell me what you're working on?" Mizuki grinned at her. Yumi giggled. Fuji twitched when he heard 'showers' and 'late', which translated to 'in the dark'. Fuji concluded that Mizuki had walked in on a naked Yumi. All Fuji wanted to do was just kill Mizuki, it wasn't that hard. Fuji began to plot a way to make Mizuki's death look like a pure accident. Yuuta shrank away, at the sight of his disturbed brother.

**--**

'_Aniki's scary!!! I hope Mizuki-san doesn't make him any angrier or this will definitely be the end of the world.'_ thought Yuuta, as he ran towards another one of his teammates.

**--**

"That's a secret. What about you? I thought you'd be data gathering " said Yumi.

"Eh… Well, I do need to go through a simulation though-"

"Data doesn't lie. Data is everything. Data is king." Inui randomly said, popping out of nowhere.

"Inui-san! Don't scare me! Besides, don't eavesdrop on other peoples conversations." rebuked Yumi. Inui grinned.

"This is the essential part of gathering data. You must stick your nose into everything…" said Inui.

"That's stalking." Mumbled Yumi and pulled Mizuki with her. Mizuki laughed a bit to that.

"He has a point though-" Yumi stopped and glared at him.

"Don't tell me you're stalking, too, Hajime…" Mizuki sweat dropped and denied that.

Fuji continued to glare at the pair, listening intently on every single word said in the conversation. Some people could consider, Fuji's recent behavior as stalking...

Fuji's first plan to kill off Mizuki was: Dig a deep hole, push Mizuki into it while nobody was around

Yes, that plan sounded perfectly to Fuji

**--**

"Hey, Keigo! How's it going?" Sayaka asked, with a wide smile as she sat down at the table. Atobe was poking his food, he looked sluggish. Atobe raised his eyes and frowned but then turned back to his food.

"Can't you tell?" Atobe asked. Sayaka grinned wider and put her hand on her chin.

"Sulking over the fact that you can't see Yu-chan, ne? Don't worry, she'll be fine. I wonder if she made some FRIENDS." joked Sayaka. Atobe's eyebrow jumped up.

"I wonder how she's keeping up with the BOYS." Sayaka continued teasing Atobe. Atobe twitched even more and dropped his head on the table. He frowned.

"Don't worry, you'll see her soon enough… like in a week." Sayaka finished and grinned victorious. Atobe gave off a mourn.

"Shut up, Sayaka…" he said irritated.

"Aww, I'm just trying to cheer you up and you just tell me off. I'm being nice here, you know-" Atobe snapped.

"How is that nice?! You're just here to make fun of me." Atobe raised his voice. Sayaka grinned and grabbed both his cheeks and made a face. Atobe twitched.

"Doesn't Kei-chan like me teasing him?" said Sayaka playfully.

"Sayaka…" said Atobe becoming angry. Sayaka sighed and let him go.

"Fine. I get it. You're not in the mood. Don't take things seriously, Keigo. She's not the person to make friends so easily." Sayaka said, in a serious tone. Atobe put his head on the table.

"I know… I know but still I want to see her and make sure that she's okay." He said sighing. Sayaka raised her eyes and smirked but didn't say anything.

'_Don't think you're the only one who's like this. Yu-chan doesn't like to be separated from her friends and I'm guessing that she's feeling lonelier not seeing you. She's just too dense to get it…_' thought Sayaka.

**--**

"Huh… They seem to have a good relationship. Ne, Kikumaru?" asked Mukahi.

"Hoi? Did you just actually talk to me?" Eiji blinked stupidly. Mukahi twitched.

"Yes, I did. I just don't get how Atobe can get along with that girl." Said Mukahi staring at Atobe and Sayaka. Eiji looked backwards as well and grinned.

"Nya, they make a nice couple- Eeeek!" Eiji shrieked the moment he sensed a stoic figure standing behind him with an evil glare directed at him.

"Kikumaru…" said a deep familiar voice. Eiji slowly turned around already shaking from head to toes. He wished he hadn't said that.

"Eeeek! T-T-Tezuka… Haha… How's it going?" asked Eiji with a fake smile shaking in fear. Tezuka stared him off evilly. Mukahi just sweat dropped but then blinked at where Sayaka and Atobe were sitting.

"Niou? What the hell is he up to?" inquired Mukahi, which made Tezuka turn around and spot Niou Masaharu approaching Sayaka and leaning on the table.

"Ne, beautiful. Have some time to chat with me?" asked Niou. Sayaka sighed. Atobe put his hand on his chin and raised his eyes.

"Sorry, I have no time for you. Besides, I'm in the middle of a conversation now." said Sayaka. Niou smirked.

"Hou… Can I join in then, Sayaka-san?" asked Niou.

"This is a private conversation. Please, leave." said Sayaka in a calm manner, but she did have to admit that she was getting irritated.

"Ne, Sayaka-san-" Niou started but was cut off by Atobe.

"Didn't you hear her the first time? Get lost, Niou." said Atobe calmly. Niou glared at him.

"I wasn't talking to you, Atobe." said Niou. Atobe sighed.

"I suggest you leave for your own good…" said Atobe. Niou blinked stupidly.

"For my own good?" he asked. Atobe pointed behind him. Tezuka had already approached them and glared at Niou. Niou sweat dropped.

"Our group is starting warming up. Let's go, Atobe, Koyumi." said Tezuka and walked ahead giving a final glare at Niou. Sayaka sighed and walked off. Atobe stood up and stopped for a second.

"Give up. She's not the type to fall for your cheep tricks. You really have no respect for girls…" said Atobe and left Niou a bit irritated.

'_Tch! Whatever… Although, there is only one girl that I respect more than myself._' thought Niou. He had a depressed look this time.

**--**

'_Huh… I feel so empty and not in the mood to do anything. I really want to see them_.' thought Yuki while walking to her practice. She leaned on the wall and tried to think of her closest friends but suddenly she pictured Atobe. Yuki widened her eyes and blushed for a second but then snapped out of it.

'_I guess the only one I want to see now is Keigo. I got so used to him being by my side that I really need him now. What if I'm- No… Not it. I wish I could just fall for him, maybe then I wouldn't feel this emptiness after what happened 'at that time'…_' Yuki sighed and walked off again.

**--**

Sayaka's group was having some smash training. Tezuka and Sayaka were both standing aside observing Fuji. Fuji was currently doing the smash practice and his focus was on top. One thing that made things even scarier is that he had a pissed look and he was smashing the ball with all his strength.

"Don't you think Fuji-san is kind of… scary today?" asked Sayaka. Tezuka sweat dropped.

"Ah… I haven't seen him like this since he played against Mizuki." said Tezuka.

"Eh? He had a match against Mizuki?" asked Sayaka a bit surprised.

"Eh, and he was rather pissed at him because Mizuki kind of taught his brother a shot that damaged his left arm." Sayaka opened her jaw and sweat dropped.

'_If he was pissed about that, then I sense the worst has still to come…'_ thought Sayaka.

"I really suggest we stay away from Fuji-san for today." said Sayaka.

"Huh… I can't believe Fuji is jealous over Mizuki…" said Tezuka with a sigh.

"Huh? Jealous? I thought Fuji-san was pissed because Yumi-chan is actually ignoring him and that she told him off before. And now he's taking back at her in torturing Mizuki-san…" Tezuka blinked stupidly.

"She what?" asked Tezuka. Sayaka blinked.

"Huh… Anyway, I think that's the case though…"

"No, I don't think so. Fuji's not the type to torture girls." said Tezuka turning back to observe Fuji.

"What makes you think that? He actually knew that Yumi-chan has a crush on him and still he went on with his sick game…" said Sayaka.

"Probably. But by the looks of it Fuji actually likes her and I guess he got jealous when he saw her with another guy. Especially, Mizuki…" said Tezuka. Sayaka smirked to herself.

"Hou… He got jealous, huh? The way that you were, when Niou approached me earlier?" asked Sayaka a bit sarcastically. Tezuka turned to her.

"What do you mean?" asked Tezuka.

"Admit it. You were jealous back there…" said Sayaka still smirking. Tezuka smirked and leaned closer to her face.

"So what if I was?" he asked. Sayaka widened her eyes and blushed. He was still close to her face. She froze and couldn't find an answer.

"If I say that I was jealous, what will you do then?" he continued. Sayaka got lost in his eyes and stared in awe. Just then the coach called for Tezuka to do the practice. He pulled away and walked away. Sayaka still stared at him.

'_D-Did he just- He actually admitted it. All of a sudden- This really surprised me. I never thought about it. What would I do if he got jealous, huh? I really don't know the answer to that.'_

Just then Atobe walked up to her. She was still staring and didn't notice him. Atobe sighed and snapped his fingers in front of her. Sayaka snapped out of it and turned her attention to Atobe.

"Daydreaming, ne, Sayaka?" he asked. Sayaka twitched.

"Keigo… Whatever." She leaned on the fence and sighed.

"Is there something bothering you?" asked Atobe.

"Not really. I'm just a bit disturbed."

"About what?"

"About the strange fact that Kurōdo isn't here." said Sayaka.

"Don't worry about that. It's even better that 'he' isn't here. Otherwise, I would take the chance to burry him." said Atobe. Sayaka smirked.

"You really care. I guess I should thank you for what you did earlier today." she said.

"No need. I just despise guys who target girls for their own desires and then dispose of them like toys. I didn't like the way he talked to you…" said Atobe. Sayaka smiled at him lightly.

"Thanks, Keigo."

**--**

"What the hell!" screamed out Yori. She was currently having a rally with Kaidou.

"Just serve the ball and stop your complaining!" yelled Kaidou.

"I would, if you'd stop your hissing! You sound like a freaking snake! That freaks me out!" she exclaimed. Fuji just happened to overhear this.

'_Snake?'_ he thought.

Just then an idea popped into his head and a wide smile was to be seen growing evil by the second.

**--**

Dinner time. Dinner time. Dinner time. It was a nice and a happy afternoon for the tennis participants. Pff! Yeah, right.

"Ugh…" Sengoku moaned.

"Aww…" came another moan from Atobe.

Sayaka was passing their table and stopped staring at the two. Atobe and Sengoku were sitting next to each other with their heads on the table. They were sulking.

"What the- And what happened to those two?" asked Sayaka. Tezuka was sitting in front of them. He sweat dropped.

"You know, that's a stupid question to ask, when it's those two." answered Tezuka. Sayaka hung down her head sighing.

"Huh… Mou. This is really annoying. But…" she raised her head and grinned evilly.

"Ne, you two. Be a bit more enthusiastic. Do you want to get into the team or not?" said Sayaka. The two still sulked over the fact that they couldn't see their beloved girls. Sayaka grinned even wider.

"I think I won't be able to do anything tomorrow." said Sengoku.

"Ah…" Atobe agreed.

"Huh… And I was about to tell you guys that the girls are going to join the tennis team for some additional exercises." Said Sayaka. Atobe and Sengoku jumped up in an instant and slammed both their hands on the table. They leaned over it. Tezuka got scared at the sudden action.

"When?" they both asked.

"Tomorrow…With girls only…" she finished. Sengoku went back sulking. Atobe gritted his teeth and boiled in anger at Sayaka.

"Sa-ya-ka…" he said.

"God, Keigo. You should've seen your expression just now. It was so funny!" Sayaka held back her laughs. Atobe was still controlling himself not to snap.

"Maybe I should tell Yu-chan about it next time I see her." she continued. Atobe raised his head.

"You saw her? Where? When?" he asked impatiently. Sayaka grinned.

"Hmm… I think it was around lunch time. I wonder who was that guy talking to her." she said sarcastically. Tezuka sweat dropped.

'_Lies…'_

Atobe widened his eyes.

"Guy? What guy?" he asked.

"Hmm… Not sure. But it seemed he was hitting on her. You should be careful, Keigo. I think some bodyguards would be a good idea-" just then Atobe pulled out his cell phone and searched over the list.

"Uso!" Jirou dropped his jaw open.

'_Is he seriously going to call for bodyguards?'_ thought Sengoku.

'_I feel sorry for that girl.'_ thought Yumi. Sayaka chuckled and held back her laughs. Tezuka sighed in disbelief.

"Koyumi, you're going too far. Stop him before he really calls for them." said Tezuka.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't want to see Yuki getting pissed and turning the whole camp upside down. You're her best friend, you should know what she's capable of." he said. Sayaka sweat dropped and

remembered the last time she got pissed and punched Kai.

"Fine. Keigo, calm down. I was just joking." said Sayaka. Atobe snapped.

"Sayaka. You know better not to make jokes like that." Atobe said becoming really angry at her. Sayaka got a bit disappointed and didn't want him to be mad at her.

"I'm sorry. Please, Keigo, forgive me. I just wanted to have some fun. I haven't seen you for a while before and I just wanted to make this a bit more fun and take your mind off being depressed. So, sorry. Ne?" she said with a smile directed at Atobe. He sighed.

"Whatever." said Atobe and walked away. Tezuka looked after him.

'_The two kind of act like… brother and sister. At least they give off the impression…' _thought Tezuka and smirked to himself.

**--**

Mizuki was currently walking through the hallway on the first floor. It was kind of dark, well it should be dark because it was late. Anyway, Mizuki was walking. Just then he heard some sort of noise. Something like a mouse running around. He ignored the first thought because there could be NO WAY a pest like that could be in a place like this.

He started walking again. Just then he spotted something long and thin slide down the hall. Mizuki stopped again and tried to spot the thing. Bad idea. The thing slid beside his feet and made a hissing sound.

"AHHHH!!!" Mizuki screamed and fell on his butt. He stared at the thing sliding away in the dark. Fuji was further around the corner picking up some sort of strings. He chuckled evilly.

"What happened?" Shishido came rushing.

"Is everything okay?" Oishi asked with a worried look, when seeing Mizuki with a petrified look looking pale.

"What's with the screaming?" asked Sayaka, who came along with some other girls. It seemed that Mizuki screamed rather loud, so that it could be heard all the way to the fourth floor. Mizuki was still sitting on the floor looking pale.

"What happened?" asked Fuji popping out of nowhere. Mizuki slowly pointed at the direction where the thing slid away.

"T-T-There was a snake." he said with a trembling voice.

"A WHAT!?" some of the bystanders screamed out. Sayaka sweat dropped. She got a rather disturbed look. Not that she believed it but she thought that it was possible because of a certain someone.

"What's with all the commotion?" Yumi came up and noticed Mizuki with a terrified look. She kneeled down to him and put her hand on his cheek trying to bring him to his senses. Fuji twitched when he saw that.

'_Not him. Don't touch him like that.'_ he thought.

"What happened, Hajime?" asked Yumi. When he finally realized Yumi was there, he snapped out of it.

"I was walking here and there was something like a snake sliding down beside my feet…" he said. Yumi widened her eyes.

"A-A-A SNAKE!?" came a few other screams.

"That's not possible." said Shishido.

"You were imagining things." said Kamio.

"How the hell would I imagine that! There was a freaking snake here!!! I swear it was there!" exclaimed Mizuki standing up. Yumi held him back.

"There is no way a snake would be here…" said Oshitari.

"Well, I would like to point out that there is already one snake in this camp since the very start." Momo just HAPPENED to mention. Eiji chuckled holding back his laughs. Kaidou was standing next to Momo.

"Fshhh. What's that supposed to mean, Momoshiro?" asked Kaidou looking pissed.

"I told you to stop that hissing. It already came this far. You scared Mizuki-san to death." Exclaimed Yori. Kaidou twitched.

"You're really like a snake, Mamushi." said Momo. Kaidou snapped.

"At least I don't kill people on the court!" said Kaidou.

"Ah? Care to say that again, Mamushi?" said Momo provoking him. Mizuki twitched.

"I believe I can tell whether it was a human or a snake…" said Mizuki.

"Ne, you sure it wasn't Kaidou doing the hissing, Mizuki-san?" asked Momo. Kaidou grabbed his collar.

"Momoshiro…" said Kaidou with anger. Sayaka sighed.

"Hai…Hai. Break it up." Oishi pulled the two apart. Eiji couldn't take it anymore and laughed.

"That was a good one, Momo. Ne, Fuji- Hoi?" Eiji put his hand on Fuji's shoulder but the tensai didn't answer. Eiji noticed him looking at Mizuki and Yumi depressed. The others went back to their rooms and didn't bother about this matter again. Yumi was concerned about Mizuki. Fuji couldn't help but boil in anger. He observed them for a while but then walked away.

**--**

Early morning… Sayaka was up waking up all the other players.

"This is so boring… I guess I should head to the boys. Huh…" she walked to the door that separated the two sides. Before she knocked on Atobe's door, she realized that it was his door. She stopped and grinned.

"Maybe I should make this a bit more amusing…" she thought out loud. Sayaka opened the door and walked into his room.

She walked up to Atobe, who was sleeping on his stomach. His arms were dug under the pillow.

'_So cute… Khhaha…'_ Sayaka held beck her laughs.

"Ne, Keigo. Wake up." she said with a lowered voice. Atobe moaned but didn't open his eyes.

"Rise and shine, Keigo. It's time to wake up." Sayaka continued with a wide grin. Atobe moaned again.

"Go away, Sayaka. You're annoying…" he said turning his head to the other side. Sayaka chuckled.

"You asked for it." She mumbled. "Ne, Yu-chan. Doesn't he look so CUTE when he sleeps?" Sayaka started her little act.

"Eh, you're right, Sa-chan…" Sayaka made Yuki's voice and Atobe's eyes shot open.

"Yuki?" he shot up on his bed in an instant and Sayaka took a picture of him with her cell phone. Atobe fell over to the other side of the bed. He found himself on the floor blinking stupidly. Sayaka took a few steps and looked over the bed chuckling and grinning victoriously.

"Hihihi…"

1...

2...

3...

Snap!

"SAYAKA!" Atobe actually lost it. Sayaka dashed out of the room. Atobe took his pillow and ran after her in fury like a lunatic. Sayaka ran through his door. He threw the pillow but missed. He was breathing hard.

"You'll pay for that, Sayaka!" he screamed again. Atobe picked up his pillow and ran after Sayaka, who was running around the hall knocking on the doors.

"Catch me if you can, mole diva!" she exclaimed.

"What the hell is with all the racket?" mumbled Ootori. He opened the door and a pillow flew passed his nose.

"I'm going to freaking hire an assassin and kill you, Sayaka!" Ootori stood in his door in shock and sweat dropped at his buchous behavior.

"Like hell, mole diva! Before you do, I will send these pictures to Yu-chan! Ha!" Sayaka exclaimed and took another picture of Atobe. She was laughing hysterically. Atobe took his pillow again and chased her.

All doors were currently open and the boys stood there stupidly watching the scene. Kikumaru started laughing and a few other people followed his example.

"SAYAKA! I will sentence you to the guillotine!" Atobe screamed out.

"Ew…" Sayaka made a face and held her neck. "I don't want to be beheaded. It's nasty!" said Sayaka.

"SHUT UP! Go and drown then!" he exclaimed.

Tezuka stood in his doorway with his jaw wide open. He couldn't help but start smirking. Atobe threw his pillow at her again but this time Sayaka dodged it and it hit Sanada's face. It hit so hard that some feathers got stuck to his face. Atobe stopped short at the sight and feared for the worst. Atobe twitched.

"S-Sanada… Sorry-" Atobe started.

"Atobe Keigo! You're dead!" Atobe also started laughing because one of the feathers slid down Sanadas nose to his mouth. Sanada snapped and threw his pillow back at Atobe. It hit Atobe's face this time.

"The hell, Sanada! I said I was sorry-" Atobe shrieked in fear when he saw Sanada coming up close with a dark cloud surrounding him. Atobe sweat dropped. The whole hallway was filled with the boys laughing at the scene. Sayaka decided to take the chance and slip away before she could get caught. Before she did, she noticed Tezuka starting to laugh.

Sayaka grinned like a mad person and couldn't resist but tease one more person. She popped out of nowhere in front of Tezuka.

"What's so FUNNY, Tezuka?" she said it raising her voice so that everyone could hear. The boys stopped laughing and turned to Tezuka. Tezuka stopped and blushed.

"Woah! Sugee! Tezuka-san can laugh!" said Jirou with sparkling eyes. Tezuka twitched and blushed even more.

"That's something worth writing into the World record book as 'The phenomena of the century: Tezuka's smile'. We could like make millions!" said Momo. Kamio nodded. Tezuka snapped.

"Koyumi!" Sayaka dashed off and through the door. Tezuka blushed even more and twitched, when all heads turned at him. He got pissed. He walked into his room and slammed the door.

**--**

Tezuka actually didn't talk to Sayaka because he was pissed at her. Well, it was her fault making him laugh anyway. And now he had to deal with all the astonishments from the boys at first but then the other girls as well. He was already boiling in anger.

"Ne, ne, Koyumi-san. How did you manage to make Tezuka-san laugh?" asked a random girl in her group.

"Well, it's like this-" Sayaka started but she didn't get to finish when she was dragged by Tezuka out of the courts and to the washbasins.

Tezuka pushed her against the wall and leaned over her.

"What?" she asked.

"Is this really amusing you?"

"Hmm… Kind of. I really want to see how far you will take this." said Sayaka with a smirk.

"Since I already laughed in public, you could give me the camera and end this game of yours." He said calmly. Sayaka smirked again.

"No. You didn't laugh the way you did back then. Besides, I think you're getting used to this because you already let your guard down and laughed in front of so many people. Aren't I right?" she asked.

"You're so persistent…" said Tezuka.

"You're the persistent one. You know how to end this…" said Sayaka peering her eyes into his.

Silence…

"What will you do, Tezuka? Did I take the last drop of your patience? You did get angry. You can end this and go back to your usual stoned face, although I don't think it'll save you any further. You can go through this till the very end and then decide whether this kind of expression is best for living a life. Saa, what will you do?" she asked. Tezuka thought a bit about what she just said. Still, he was too pissed to consider this. He pressed his body against hers and leaned even closer to her face.

"This time your little game went too far…" said Tezuka breathing against her lips.

"So this is your decision." She said calmly.

'_I knew it. He's just-_' before she could finish her thoughts, she realized that she was actually blushing. Tezuka moved even closer and was about to kiss her, when AGAIN he was disturbed.

"Tezuka, Sayaka, the coach said-" Atobe stopped short when he spotted the two. Tezuka turned his eyes at him giving a pissed 'Tch!' to that. Atobe blinked stupidly and sighed turning around.

"The coach said you should come. Sorry for disturbing." Said Atobe and walked away.

Tezuka pulled away.

"I guess this will have to wait. Let's go, Tezuka." Said Sayaka and started walking. Tezuka grabbed her wrist.

"You're really taking any chance to keep your part of the deal and seeing me suffer, ne? We don't have to hurry, you know." he said. Sayaka widened her eyes and freed her wrist turning around and starting to walk.

"What are you saying? The coach said we should go back. It must be something important." Said Sayaka.

"Hn!" Tezuka turned his head away still pissed. Sayaka stopped but didn't look back.

"Tonight… meet me on the first floor." She said. Tezuka turned his head towards her and blinked. "I will let you finish what you started but before that, I want to show you something.

That's why, be there when it gets dark." Tezuka widened his eyes and watched her walk ahead.

Tezuka followed her with his eyes.

'_What's wrong with me lately? I admit to her that I got jealous. I start laughing in front of people. I even got angry when Atobe disturbed us. I thought I'd keep a distance from her but I guess I just can't. I should get clear with my feelings tonight. I like her but is that all?'_

Tezuka finished his thoughts and walked back to the courts. Everyone was standing in front of the coach.

"Today some new participants will be joining the four groups. There was some delay in their arrival but they still managed to come. Starting today the captain of the boy's team from Kurōdo will be joining this group." When Ryuuzaki-sensei mentioned that school Sayaka, Tezuka and Atobe widened their eyes and stared in shock.

"Hou… Has everyone assembled for little-o-me?" asked a familiar arrogant voice. The three turned slowly around. Sayaka noticed 'him' standing with a smirk on his face. He was now going to be here and she will have to face him everyday until this ends.

"Tsudeyoshi Kai…" Sayaka whispered under her breath. All three of them glared at Kai, who was smirking right back at Sayaka, Tezuka and Atobe. When this camp started it was really too soon to be happy about not seeing this guy, who was back to ruin Sayaka's life once again.

**Next chapter**

Kai is back to make Sayaka suffer again. What will happen during the time he will be there? Fuji confronts Yumi and wants to come clear with her. How will Yumi respond? Sayaka asked Tezuka to meet her. What for? What does she have in mind? Will Tezuka finally come clear with his feelings? He actually admits it the second time that he was jealous!? Read and find out!

**Authors note**

Hope this didn't shatter any expectations. Sorry, for the delay again. Don't kill me! I promise I'm writing constantly and I have the whole story stalled in my mind already. I just need time to put it down. Please, review! You know that reviews are like the fountain of life for the author. So, spare a minute of your precious time and write your thoughts, emotions, requests or dislikes... Thank you! See ya next time!


	34. Chapter 33

**Authors note**

Co-written with zerathelinger. Thank you, Yue, for the great chapter editing! I really appreciate it! Now, my dear readers… Thank you for your patience and reviews! I hope this chapter will make you happy, for this is the long awaited continuation of the story. Sorry for the delay. I had some problems with studies. Let's start the chapter!

**Previously**

The first few days of the camp started and Sayaka was actually happy not to see a certain team around. The coach set some rules for the teens and separated them according to their sport. Sayaka got the task to wake all of the tennis participants up. She hated her task and actually made things amusing in teasing Atobe. She did the teasing all the time actually because Atobe and Sengoku couldn't see their beloved girls at all. Therefore, they were sulking. Meanwhile, Tezuka admitted to her that he got jealous and that made Sayaka confused.

During the few days Fuji was getting super pissed at Mizuki because he was getting too close to Yumi. He started his sadistic games against Mizuki. A jealous Fuji is really dangerous… Still nothing helped and Fuji was starting to get depressed even more. After 3 days the certain team arrived, Kurōdo. Sayaka told Tezuka to meet her after practice because she had to show him something. Kai showed up and was about to ruin their lives again. Now, what happens next?

**Chapter 33**

**Night flight**

"I can't believe that bastard had the nerve to actually show up!" Sayaka said, sitting down and glaring in said boy's direction. Meanwhile, Atobe was just about ready to strangle the first thing within his arm's reach.

"I swear to freaking God if I get word that the name 'Yuki' was uttered out of his vile mouth, I will bring a new meaning to the word hell." Atobe muttered, watching Kai like a hawk.

Tezuka sighed a mental sigh, watching the pair rant on about Kai. "Calm down you two. He's only just arrived. Give him a chance…" Tezuka suddenly shut his mouth as two pairs of eyes started to stare at him with great anger.

"How could you say that!?" Sayaka frowned at the teen. "Yu-chan is your cousin! Doesn't that bond mean anything to you? That ass hurt her badly and all you can say is, 'Give him a chance'!?" Sayaka made a face as she quoted the captain.

Atobe opened his mouth to input his opinion, but Tezuka cut him off. "Atobe, if you can't get near your own girlfriend, what makes you think he could do any better?"

Atobe once again opened his mouth to make a retort, but nothing came out. He then started to sulk as Tezuka's words sunk in.

"Well, Keigo, I guess Tezuka is right. We both hate that bastard, but all we can do for now is just keep a close eye on him ne?" Sayaka said "I bet you feel the same way, knowing that he can just walk around like he's done nothing wrong." Atobe slowly nodded his head "Besides if he dares hurt Yu-chan, we'll kick his ass so hard, he won't know what hit him." Both teens laughed at her remark.

"Koyumi, calm down. He's just an airhead, don't take him so seriously. You're better than that." Tezuka commented. Neither teen noticed that a certain someone had made his way towards them.

"Oh Tezuka, you better watch out, otherwise you might find a _certain someone_ missing from your side." a sinister voice said in a cold manner "Because I'm just some silly little airhead who is a force that shouldn't be reckoned with."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes as he saw Kai approaching them. Kai wore a very sadistic grin and an extremely scary look dwelled deep within his eyes. Both Sayaka and Atobe narrowed their eyes and Atobe looked ready to jump the poor lad and beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Let's go." Tezuka said, stopping both teens from doing anything stupid. Sayaka, being a very stubborn teen, planned to kick the bastard right in the place where the sun don't shine. Surprisingly enough, Tezuka grabbed her wrist and pulled her so that she was at his side. Atobe reluctantly followed behind the two, muttering profanities under his breath.

Kai chuckled to himself and watched the three walk towards the tennis courts. _'So this is the guy, huh?_' Kai mused to himself, eyes focusing solely on the hazelnut haired teen. _'I must say, you picked a pretty good one, Sayaka. It'll be fun to break him. It'll be even more fun to watch you cry when I do_' Kai turned around and walked to another court in the opposite direction.

**-- At the courts**

'_Crap I'm late!_' thought Hikari, running as fast as she could. Since Hikari was already running late for practice, she decided she would be at her court faster if she could run past the boys court. What she didn't know was that the boys would be at the court training. On her way past it, her eyes caught a glimpse of strawberry blonde hair and she came to a sudden halt. Walking up to the fence, she gave a warm smile in a certain teen's direction.

"Kiyo" Hikari whispered to herself, practically pressing her entire body against the fence. Unfortunately Sengoku was too busy focusing on training that he didn't see Hikari standing a few feet away from him. She stared at the teen for a few minutes more before realizing she was running extremely late for practice. While running like her life depended on it towards her court, she became slightly depressed '_I don't even have the time to look at him anymore…_'

'**Ahh but just think about those few minutes you were able to see him. Focus on that and it will give you strength.**_**' **_said a voice inside her head.

Hikari shook her head, ignoring that weird moment. The voice was right though, if she focused on the few moments she saw her Kiyo, it would give her strength.

--

Sengoku paused in his stretching and looked up, only to see nothing. For a moment he could've sworn he had seen his Hikari with a giant smile beaming down on him. He stared at the empty space, puzzled.

"Oi Sengoku! Stop daydreaming and get back to warming up!" yelled an irritated Sanada.

"Ah gomen, gomen." He replied, scratching the back on his head and giving a goofy grin.

As he continued to stretch, he furrowed his brows and frowned into his legs. _'Hikari…'_

**-- Yumi's group**

"Ne Hajime! Nice game." Yumi said, walking over to Mizuki and handing him a small towel.

"Not as great as yours though." chuckled Mizuki, accepting the towel. He wiped his face and then slung it around his neck, before sitting down on the bench. Yumi felt her cheeks flush and hesitated before sitting down next to him.

Moments later a certain honey brown haired teen entered the court, with papers in his hands. He walked over to Hanamura-sensei, giving her the papers and muttering something into her ear. She nodded her head and walked out of the court.

Unknowing to Seigaku's sadist, another certain teen had been watching his every move since he had entered the court. She bit her lip at the sight of him and softened her gaze _'I can't let him back in._' she thought, closing her eyes _'I'll only get hurt._'

"Ne, Yumi, I have a question." A voice interrupted her. She did a side glance to see Hajime, looking at her with concern written all over his face.

Fuji spun around and opened his eyes, at the mention of his love. He narrowed his pretty blue eyes at the sight of Mizuki. Fuji could feel all his anger boiling inside of him. He walked towards the two teens unnoticed.

"I wanted to ask you-" Mizuki never got to finish his sentence, as both teens had noticed Fuji's presence.

"Ohayo, Yumi-san. How are you today?" Fuji asked, his blue eyes gazing intensely at the girl.

Yumi narrowed her eyes, suspicious of how Fuji was behaving. She replied in a cold and stiff manner "Good morning to you too, Fuji-san. How I am in none of your business. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think it's a good idea to keep your team waiting."

Fuji had expected her to be mad, but was pretty shocked at her attitude towards him. "Yumi-san, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean for it to go that far. Please forgive me. I'll do anything."

Yumi hadn't thought for a moment that he would actually give her a sincere apology. Part of her really did want to believe what Fuji had said was true. She couldn't stay mad at him forever, but a little longer wouldn't hurt, right?

Yumi formed a frown on her face. "I'm not going to forgive you, Fuji-san. What you did was stupid and cruel."

Fuji felt his heart crack at her words.

"But-"

Fuji perked up at the 'but'

"Since your apology was sincere, just maybe, I'll forgive you. But for now, I'm going to stay mad at you. We're going to take baby steps, understand?" she said, staring directly into his pale blue orbs.

"Crystal." replied the sadist giving a slight grin, but immediately stopped when he realized Yumi was still frowning at him.

Fuji turned around and quickly walked out. He felt slightly happy that at least Yumi was speaking to him. That did count as speaking right? The sadist sighed and let his happy moment fade away, before hunching his shoulders together and slowing down his pace. He shoved his hands into his pockets and entered into the courts.

**-- **

"What's up with you?" asked a puzzled Mizuki, as he stared at his childhood friend.

Yumi shrugged her shoulders and said in a bratty tone "Nothing, he did something that seriously pissed me off and I'm not ready to forgive him."

"Liar." Mizuki muttered, more to himself than to her. He wasn't stupid. Mizuki saw the way Yumi had stared at his rival, with care and an emotion he had never seen before.

"Hmm? I'm sorry what did you say?"

"You're in love with Fuji Shusuke, aren't you?" Mizuki said.

Yumi felt her heart stop for a mere second. She counted very slowly to 10 before replying to Hajime's question. With a blank face she told him. "No."

Mizuki watched her go, awe written across his face.

**-- Sayaka's group**

Sayaka watched Fuji return, in what **she** thought, a defeated mood. In fact everybody in her court thought that Fuji was sad and depressed. In actual reality Fuji was reflecting on his actions and how he could fix his relationship with Yumi. Unfortunately the way his figure was displayed to others showed otherwise; bitter disappointment and sadness.

"Ne, what's wrong with Fuji-san?" Sayaka asked Tezuka.

Fuji was currently sitting on the bench with his head lowered and you really couldn't tell his face expression due to the fact that his hair was in the way. Curse his feminine hair…

Tezuka shrugged, eyes never leaving his teammate. Sayaka copied him. "That ass deserves what he got."

"Koyumi" Tezuka said, but Atobe cut him off.

"Wasn't he just at Mizuki's court?" Atobe commented, before walking on towards his court.

Sayaka grinned evilly and said in a harsh tone "Serves him right. I bet Yumi told him off real good."

"Eh." agreed a monotone Tezuka.

Sayaka continued to glare at the tensai, but then stopped as she realized that Tezuka had just agreed with her.

"Did you just say eh?" she asked, disbelief written on her face.

"Is there a problem?" asked a puzzled Tezuka.

"Uh yeah there is. You're a guy. You're supposed to take Fuji's side. You're supposed to say 'Koyumi, Fuji screwed up, get over it. 'You are not supposed to agree with me." Sayaka said.

Tezuka just stared at her with a blank expression. "He played around with her feelings and suffered the consequences."

The two stood in awkward silence in which Tezuka stared at the scenery in front of him, a stupid look plastered to his face. Sayaka broke the silence with laughter. Tezuka gave her a confused look and she patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"I can't believe you'd side with a female opinion." she said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tezuka asked, raising a brow.

Before Sayaka could respond the coach had made her way over to the pair. "Koyumi, you're up against Tsudeyoshi."

"I'll explain it to you later." She said, following the coach over towards the tennis court, where Kai was waiting.

Kai stood at the far end of the court, bouncing a ball up and down on the rim of his racquet. Sayaka took her stance at the base line of the tennis court, a grim expression painted on her face. She focused solely on the yellow tennis ball that Kai was planning to serve. Kai bounced the ball a few more times before tossing it up into the air and smashing it with his racquet.

Sayaka ran towards the left side of the court and hit it back, with a slicing motion. Kai smirked and ran up to the net to meet the ball. Sayaka realizing what he was up to ran up to the net as well. Kai lightly hit the ball over the net and Sayaka dove for it, reaching it just before it touched the ground. The ball soared high into the air and back towards the base line. Kai just wasn't fast enough to catch it. He frowned as he watched Sayaka brush herself off and smirk in his direction.

From the sidelines, Atobe was cheering extremely loud, giving the stoic captain a huge headache.

"Koyumi fight-o!" he yelled, pumping his fist into the air. "Kick his ass!"

Sayaka gave him a grin before returning to the base line and getting into her stance again as Kai prepared to serve again. He stopped as the coach blew her whistle.

"Tsudeyoshi, weights off now!" she barked.

Kai made a 'tch' sound and bent down to un-strap his ankle weights.

Sayaka glared at the coach, but made no comment.

As soon as Kai finished, he stood up and smirked at Sayaka. "Saa, Sayaka-chan, get ready to taste defeat."

She rolled her eyes at him, but Kai was too far away to see. "You wish! I'm going to kick your ass, even with ankle weights on!"

Kai smashed another serve towards the left corner of the court. It spun a little before soaring upwards. Sayaka ran over and pivoted before returning it with a powerful backhand. The ball bounced onto the other side of the court, where Kai was ready and waiting. He hit a high lob in which Sayaka returned it with another powerful smash. Kai smirked as he prepared to return her smash with a counter. He made an X motion with his racquet sending the ball back. As Sayaka swung her racquet, the ball dropped onto the ground and rolled off to the side.

Kai let out a laugh as he pulled out another tennis ball from his pocket. Sayaka cursed herself for not being able to return the previous ball.

"Ready, Sayaka-chan?" Kai called from across the courts, sending shivers up her spine.

"Hn." She replied.

Instead of throwing the ball upward, Kai dropped the ball downward, giving it a little spin first. He hit it was a might forehand, sending the ball straight towards Sayaka.

Sayaka narrowed her eyes, guessing that he had done a Kieru Serve. She wasn't fooled one bit, when the ball suddenly disappeared. Instead, she side stepped and hit the ball with great force. Kai's face expression fell and Sayaka gave him the V sign.

Kai gripped his racquet harder.

The two continued to play for the next hour and a half, each using their own special techniques. For a while, Kai had the upper hand, but it was his over-confidence and cockiness that lost him the match.

"6 games to 4!" announced the coach. "Koyumi-san is the winner!"

Atobe started to jump up and down, yelling insults at Kai. Tezuka just folded his arms and watched each person carefully behind his oval glasses.

Sayaka sat down onto the hot court, before actually lying down and putting her forearm over her face. Atobe went off to get her water and a towel and Tezuka walked over towards her. Kai opened his mouth to insult her, but thought otherwise as he saw a scary look in Tezuka's eyes.

"This isn't over!" he yelled, stalking off and out of the courts.

Sayaka was panting too hard to hear what Kai had to say.

Tezuka stood over Sayaka "Now explain."

"Huh?... oh right yeah uhh hang on, let me catch my breath." she said.

"In this type of situation, any other guy would say Yumi-chan was at fault."

Tezuka raised his eyebrows and Sayaka sat up.

"Any other guy would say that she was over reacting and that she should just calm down and get over it. Like I said before, you are a guy. And guys are supposed to stick up for their other guy friends. Since I'm Yumi-chan's friend, we're supposed to be arguing with each other. Get it."

"Not really." replied Tezuka, who still did not understand Sayaka's point.

Sayaka gave a loud groan. "God, you're hopeless."

"Hn." grunted the teen. "Fuji messed with her feelings. Any other guy would know that it's not nice to mess with a girl's feelings."

"Che."

"Wanna hang out later tonight?" Sayaka randomly asked.

For once, Tezuka was actually caught off guard. He grunted.

"What? Speak up." commanded an irked Sayaka.

"Fine." came his stoic response.

**--**

After a long day of harsh practice, most teens were in their rooms, relaxing and tending to their sore muscles. Tezuka was one of the few teens who were not relaxing. Instead he was pacing around his room thinking about his previous conversation with Koyumi.

'_I said yes. Why!? Why!? Why!?_' Tezuka thought. On the outside he was frowning and glaring hard at the floor. On the inside, he was running around like a lunatic, pulling at his hair and screaming 'Why!?' really loudly.

'_Should I go?_' he asked himself, staring at his reflection. He shook his head in response to his question and began pacing again.

'**Ahh, but you should.**' said a mysterious voice.

Tezuka froze and then shook his head.

'**You already said you'd go**_**' **_pointed out the voice.

Tezuka thought the sounded strangely familiar, but he couldn't place it quite where he had heard it.

'**If you show her up, you'd be just as bad as that Fuji**' said the voice.

'_Wonderful, now I'm hearing voices. Just great._' Tezuka frowned.

'**And you should listen to me**_**' **_the voice commanded.

Tezuka pinched himself, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

'**You obviously like being around her. Every time you see her, your heart speeds up and you****r**** face flushes.'**

'_No I don't. She's annoying, loud, cocky and has issues.'_ Tezuka stated and then stopped '_Wonderful, now I'm talking to myself.'_

He heard laughter inside his head **'She saw through your façade. Nobody, female, has ever done that.'**

"Hn."

'**And for that you are grateful. You love her.**' the voice said.

Tezuka stayed silent. He walked towards the door and pulled it open.

'**Good boy.'** cackled the voice, before disappearing and leaving Tezuka.

-- **Near the showers on the first floor**

After taking a nice long shower, Sayaka felt much better. She quickly changed from her towel into nice comfortable clothes. She made a face as she tied her shoe laces. _'What the hell is wrong with you?'_Sayaka asked herself. _'How could you just do that? He'll probably think you're an idiot._'

Sayaka walked out of the locker room and down the hall, staring outside each window she passed. _'But I really think he'd like __**this**__' _she told herself, staring out into the distance.

Just then she heard a door open and quickly darted into the nearest room available. As she hear footsteps pass by the empty room, she quietly turned the doorknob and let the door open a crack. Her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized the stranger's familiar pink hair.

Sayaka watched Hikari make her ways towards the showers and waited for her to enter the locker room. Before she could open the door and leave, she spotted Sengoku lurking in the hallways. Sayaka put two and two together and felt she needed to get out of there asap. She waited a few more minutes before opening the door again. There was no Sengoku in sight. She took her chances and ran as fast as she could out of the building, before she was forced to listen to _things_.

**--**

Hikari stood in front of the mirror brushing her soft pink hair, her pale body wrapped in a fluffy white towel. After a few more strokes, she walked over towards the shower and turned it on. When she saw the hot steam settling down on the mirrors, she entered her long awaited shower.

She let the hot water run all over her body and through her hair. The water pelted her like tiny, hot needles, and made her feel very comfortable. She washed her hair thoroughly, with her nice smelling shampoo & conditioner. As Hikari was finishing up her shower, she thought she heard a noise and strained her ears to listen. Hearing nothing, she shook it off and stepped outside, reaching for her towel.

She quickly dressed herself, not having shaken off the strange feeling entirely. She put on a pale blue t-shirt and dark brown shorts. Hikari tied her hair in a high pony tail, leaving some pink locks to frame her face. It wasn't until she was done brushing her teeth, and was in the process of rinsing out her mouth, when she suddenly felt the chills. Looking up from the sink and entire the mirror, she saw someone; she thought she'd never be able to see.

"Kiyo." she whispered, not believing it was actually him.

There stood Sengoku, back leaning against the tile wall. He had his arms folded, and one foot against the wall. As she uttered his name, he pushed himself off the wall and walked right towards her. She spun around, her eyes searching his. He pulled her into a tight embrace and said in a husky voice "Hikari"

Hikari felt shivers run up her spine, as he whispered her name. Sengoku hugged her tighter, afraid that if he let go, he'd wake up to find that he was dreaming. Hikari gripped his shoulders tighter, and pressed her face into his chest, inhaling his lovely scent.

"It's been awhile." muttered Sengoku.

"Un." replied Hikari. She didn't care that they were in the female locker room. She didn't care that anybody could walk in on them at any given moment. Her Kiyo was right there, hugging her and that was all that mattered. Her Kiyo…

Hikari was the first one to let go. She wiggled out of his embrace and looked up into his face. She gave him a warm smile and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I missed you." she said softly.

Sengoku felt his heart flutter at her words. He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He became really frustrated by the fact that his body wouldn't listen to him. He gently grabbed Hikari's face in between his hands and pressed his lips against hers.

Hikari felt all of her breath leave her. Her knees weakened and she let out a soft moan, heat rushing to her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. Again, Hikari was the first to let go. Both teens were very much out of breath. Sengoku gave her one of his trademark idiotic grins which caused Hikari's face to go even redder.

"I missed you too." Sengoku finally said, breaking the silence.

"I saw you today." Hikari started "I saw how hard you were working and it inspired me to practice just as hard. Even though we're far apart and we rarely have time to see each other, I just want you to know that I'll always be cheering for you."

"Eh, I know. Arigatou Hiakari." Sengoku replied "-and I know you saw me this morning."

"Eh, how?" asked a surprised Hikari.

"Just a feeling." he grinned, causing both teens to laugh.

"I should go now." Hikari randomly said "I don't want to trouble you, Kiyo."

Before she could even take one step towards the door, Sengoku grabbed her wrist and pulled her into another hug. He locked his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on top of her head. Hikari put both her hands on his arms and made a lame attempt to pry him off. (Just fyi, Sengoku is hugging Hikari from the back)

"Ki-Kiyo!"

Sengoku only tightened his grip and Hikari sighed.

"I wanted to see you so badly, you know." he muttered.

"Kiyo…" Hikari said again, but more softly.

"Please" he whispered, eyes still closed "Please, just let me stay like this a little longer."

"Un."

**--**

Sayaka nearly screamed out loud as a voice from behind her asked "What are you doing?"

Slowly turning around, she found Tezuka, dressed in casual clothes, looking at her oddly.

"N-nothing." she replied in a small voice.

Tezuka raised his brow, not believing her for a minute. His coffee brown eyes stared straight into her azure blue for about a minute before he said in his monotone voice "Koyumi, you are lying."

Sayaka sweat dropped "Hehe. It's really nothing, Tezuka."

Tezuka stared at her for another second before deciding to give up. He thought that it would be for the better if he didn't know.

"So where are we going?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"O-oh right." Sayaka said, regaining her composure "Just follow me."

Tezuka gave her a dubious look and Sayaka frowned at him. "Trust me."

Tezuka sighed, figuring that the odds of something stupid happening were really low.

Sayaka led him back through the courts and into a miniature forest. At one point, Tezuka thought that Sayaka was going to do something horrible to him in the forest. He turned around, without saying a word, and started walking back.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" yelled Sayaka, furious that he'd just leave her in the forest all by herself. _'That jerk!'_

Tezuka turned around, a blank look on his face "Heading back before you plan to do something stupid to me."

Sayaka felt a vein pop in her head. She marched back towards him and dragged him by the wrist. She continued to pull him in silence, trying to vent her anger out in a peaceful and inconspicuous way. Instead she seemed on the verge of breaking Tezuka's wrist.

"Where are we going, Koyumi?" he asked.

Sayaka stopped and turned around and gave him the fakest smile she could muster. A look that clearly stated shut-up-and-just-follow- "It's a secret."

Tezuka felt sweat trickle down his temple as he continued to follow the raven haired teen. She came to a sudden halt as they reached a giant lake, with a waterfall at the far end.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" he asked, his eyes mesmerized by the beautiful scenery. The way the water flowed and the sound the waterfall made, it was all so calming to him. Sayaka shook her head. Suddenly a pessimistic thought popped into his mind. "You're not going to push me in, are you?"

Sayaka felt her vein reappear on her forehead. She really wanted to punch Tezuka, but refrained from doing so. Slowly, through a clenched jaw she said. "No."

Sayaka started to take off her shirt and before Tezuka could say anything she said "This isn't what I wanted to show you either!"

A two piece bathing suit was revealed, as she took off her shirt. She tied her hair into a low pony tail before turning towards Tezuka.

"Take off your shirt." she commanded.

He looked at her as if she was an insane lunatic. "I'm sorry what?"

"God, you heard me the first time. Take off your shirt." she said again, anger slowly getting the best of her. "Do it now, or so help me, I will push you into the lake and drag you across it myself."

"And why should I?"

Sayaka let out an exasperated sigh "Because genius, the thing I want to show you is on the other side of the lake!"

It took a lot of convincing, but finally Sayaka was able to get Tezuka to take off his shirt. She widened her eyes in surprise as she noticed that he wore the necklace she had given him. She smiled to herself and prepared to dive in.

"Ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

Sayaka dived in head first, soon followed by Tezuka. They swam at a slow pace, Sayaka in the lead. She led Tezuka towards the waterfall, where she signaled that they had to dive under it. Behind the waterfall, was the entrance to a large cave that Sayaka had stumbled upon by accident. Tezuka went first and then helped Sayaka up.

"Thanks." muttered Sayaka, as Tezuka pulled her out of the water.

"This way." she said quietly, letting her hair down and walking deeper into the cave. The two walked in silence, listening to droplets of water falling for the cave's ceiling. Finally Sayaka came to a halt when she reached a giant pond.

At first Tezuka didn't understand what was so special and so he just stared at the pond. After a while, an ominous green glow started to spread like wild fire through the pond, illuminating the entire cave. He blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the bright light.

"Look."

Tezuka looked at Sayaka and saw she was staring at the bottom of the pond. He too, copied her and to his amazement he saw loads of pretty green stones sparkling brightly within the murky water.

"Beautiful ne?"

"Eh." he responded, eyes never leaving the round stones. "But why?"

"Why what?" a confused Sayaka asked.

"Why show me?"

Sayaka let out a chuckle "I just felt like it was the right thing to do, you know. Besides I needed a reason to get you to keep that promise with me"

Tezuka felt a little crushed by her response, but show no signs of any emotion. Changing the subject he asked "How'd you find this place anyways?"

Sayaka turned around and started walking back towards the waterfall, Tezuka right behind her.

"Oh at the start of camp, Kawamura-san returned my ball a little too hard and it flew all the way into the lake. I just decided to do some extra exploring." she explained.

As the two were nearing the entrance, Sayaka magically tripped over an invisible rock and cut her foot. Blood started to flow freely from her wound, causing poor Sayaka to feel extremely queasy.

"Ittai!" she yelped.

Tezuka was at her side in an instance. He swiftly picked her up bridal style and quickly carried her towards the lake.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Kinda." she replied weakly, trying to focus on something other than her blood.

"How on earth did you manage to pull that off, Koyumi?"

Sayaka remained silent, trying to suppress her tears. In response to his question she whimpered, quietly.

Tezuka sighed and gently placed her down. "Can you manage to swim back?"

She nodded her head. Tezuka slipped into the water and helped her slowly into the cool water. Together the two made it back to shore. Again, Tezuka gently placed her down on the sand. The moonlight was bright enough for him to see how much damage Sayaka had caused herself.

"Just wait a moment."

"Okay."

Sayaka watched him walk back and grab both their shirts. He tossed her, her own shirt and muttered "Here put this on, before you catch a cold."

She nodded.

Tezuka took his own shirt and wrapped it tightly around her injured foot. Sayaka yelped in surprise.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Tezuka asked, concern could be detected in his voice.

"No, I was just surprised, that's all." she said. "Tezuka, I'm sorry about your shirt."

He grunted in response, once again picking her up, with as much care as possible. They made a silent trip back towards campus, careful not to run into any teachers. They mainly stuck to dark places as to avoid anybody.

"This is so stupid." hissed Sayaka, arms crossed.

"Shhh!"

"I mean, seriously, I feel extremely stupid sneaking around in the dark."

Once again Tezuka 'shhed' her.

"Oh shut up, you feel the exact same way."

Tezuka rolled his eyes. He had preferred the quiet and docile Sayaka much more the obnoxious and loud Sayaka. Still shrouded by darkness, the two entered the empty clinic. Tezuka carried Sayaka into the nearest room, where he set her down on a chair. He then began to search for bandages, finding them in the last cabinet. He got down on his knees and wrapped her foot tightly in white bandages.

"Don't put too much stress on it." he ordered.

Sayaka rolled her eyes. "I'm not that stupid."

The two sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. The only sound that could be heard was the clock ticking.

"Thanks." Sayaka said, heat rushing to her face.

"No problem, Koyumi." he replied.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. Sayaka slowly stood up and reached out to Tezuka for support.

"C'mon let's get out of here, before we get caught."

"Hn." agreed Tezuka

Together they managed to slow walk, hobble in Sayaka's case, out of the clinic and towards their dorms.

"It feels kind of weird, sneaking around in the dark." Tezuka commented.

"Well this was the only time I could show you." she snapped "Stupid teachers and their dumb rules. I mean c'mon. Why can't we have any free time, huh?"

Tezuka sweat dropped and decided it would be for the best if he stayed silent.

Sayaka paused in the middle of her rant and asked the hazel nut haired teen. "Have you ever broken a rule in your life, Tezuka?"

When Tezuka didn't respond, Sayaka grinned.

"Maa maa. The great Tezuka has never broken a rule in his life eh? I guess you're pretty lucky to have me around." she joked.

"More like unlucky." muttered the stoic captain.

Sayaka nudged him in his side "Eh, what was that?"

He grunted in response.

"Che."

Moments later, Sayaka felt herself being slammed into the wall and Tezuka's hand covering her mouth.

"Shh." he warned, as he made a slight motion with his head.

Sayaka closed her eyes and listened very carefully. She could hear the sound of someone's feet connecting with the ground. Both teens stayed in that awkward position until the mysterious footsteps disappeared.

Tezuka released Sayaka and wiped his hand on his pants.

"Sorry." he said

"S'ok." she replied in a causal tone before grinning like the cheshire cat "You're that afraid of getting caught?"

Tezuka countered "That's the first time I've seen your scared expression."

Sayaka scowled "You did not see that!"

"Let's just get to the damn building, please?" he said in an exasperated tone.

Tezuka and Sayaka walked as quickly as Sayaka's foot would let her.

_Click clack click clack_

Sayaka spotted a vending machine and pulled Tezuka a little too hard. Once again, Sayaka was pressed up against a wall, with Tezuka hovering just in front of her.

_Click clack click clack_

Sayaka's blue eyes narrowed as she watched a teacher walk down the hallway. When the teacher rounded the corner she let out a sigh of relief. She then realized that Tezuka was staring right at her.

"What?"

"Nothing… Just wondering how I got _here_ in the first place." he said, eyes staring directly in hers.

"Luck?" Sayaka really didn't understand what Tezuka was hinting.

Tezuka let out a tiny chuckle and Sayaka though the Earth was coming to an end.

"Did you just…just laugh?" she asked slowly.

Tezuka looked at her with amusement. Tezuka moved closer to her face and smile lightly at her. For once he finally felt that he had complete control over his feelings. He could admit to himself that he liked her…a lot.

Sayaka's face turned a shade of tomato red. Her face became even redder as she finally caught on to what Tezuka had said earlier. They hadn't moved from _that_ position, even though nobody was in sight. She knew that she should stop this, but something told her otherwise.

"Weren't you afraid of getting caught?" she whispered.

"No. As long as you're here, never." he said while moving closer to her neck. He pressed his lips against her neck and kissed it softly.

Sayaka's mind went blank at his sudden actions. She couldn't do anything to stop him.

Tezuka slowly made his way up from her neck towards her lips. This time Tezuka was fully aware of what he was doing. He was tired of denying how he felt for the raven haired girl. Finally he was just able to open up and show her the real Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Every day he had spent with her caused him to feel emotions he normally didn't feel. He had changed and that scared him, but now he didn't care. He finally understood that he just needed a companion. Someone to support him and be by his side and that someone was right in front of him. Tezuka was finally able to admit something he had denied for a long time, that he loved her.

He moved to the other side of her neck and put his hand on her waist.

'_I love her. I really do' _Tezuka thought_. 'She's not running away and I want to know. That's why-'_Tezuka moved to her ear. _'-even if it's because of a deal, I want to tell her. I want to call her by her name… And I hope she does the same.' _

"Sayaka." Tezuka whispered. He was a bit surprised when he glimpsed her face expression. It was the same as before, when they had gotten that close, before…

'_She still…_; Tezuka thought in disappointment. He wanted desperately to kiss her on the lips but held back his desire. He didn't want it to be like this.

"I thought you made a decision already. Are you going to finish it or not?" asked Sayaka. Tezuka smirked at her and pulled slowly away.

"You must think that I'm like other guys and as weak as them, right?" he asked.

Sayaka widened her eyes as Tezuka pulled back and stood up properly.

His gaze hardened "If you want me to kiss you so badly just say so. Stop making up excuses because of your own selfishness. Stop being so weak!"

He turned around and headed back to his dorm leaving Sayaka all by herself in the darkness.

**Next chapter**

Sayaka feels strange and gets irritated a lot. Kai starts pissing off people and setting his next target for Sayaka to know. How are the other regulars of Seigaku doing anyway? We'll take a peak at their problems and fun stuff. Read and find out!

**Authors note**

I hope you enjoyed the long awaited chapter. I know it took sooo long but I hope it was worth it. Anyway, thanks again, Yue! You're really a life savior. Please, my dear readers, review! I love all of the reviews you write. That just fills me up with energy. I'll try to post the next chapter asap. Thanks!


	35. Chapter 34

Co-written with zeratheliger.

**Authors note**

Hey, guys! Sorry for making you wait so long. Had a very busy time. Anyway, thanks for the great reviews! Glad to hear some good words from my dear readers. Enough small talk and let's continue where we left off!

**Previously**

Sayaka and her group where facing a new face at the camp, Kai. It was already a premonition for disaster… Fuji faced Yumi and made it clear to her that he's sorry for what he had done but Yumi still decided not to forgive him right away. She frowned at him and Fuji got disappointed by her look towards him. Mizuki didn't like the sight of his childhood friend and got interested in what happened between the two.

Sayaka had a match against Kai and beat him. She then confirmed her meeting with Tezuka at night. Before their meeting Sayaka stumbled upon Hikari and Sengoku but rushed out before any of the teens could spot her. Sengoku finally got to see Hikari.

Tezuka actually went along with her request and met Sayaka. She took him to a lake where there was a waterfall and cave with a pond inside. After their little expedition Sayako hurt her leg. Tezuka patched it up. They actually had to sneak around the building and hide from a few passer-by's. At one point Tezuka found himself leaning over Sayaka and she was standing against a wall. He finally admitted that he loved her but she didn't seem to give any sign of returning the same, so he decided to turn the tables for once and left her in the dark stating that she was the weak one… So, what happens now?

**Chapter 34**

**Some things are just the way they are**

He smirked to himself as he walked down the hallway. Tucking his hands into his pockets, the figure let out a rather loud chuckle.

"Hahahaha-"

"Shut the hell up!" someone shouted, slamming their door shut.

He couldn't stop laughing, so he laughed softer. "Hahaha-"

"Don't make me come out there! I need my beauty sleep!"

He decided that it would be safer if he just went back to his room. He paced quietly through the shadows until he reached the last door on the right. Silently turning the door knob, he entered his room and flopped down on his bed. Soon after he fell into a deep sleep, satisfied with his doings.

**--**

Sayaka slumped down onto the cold floor, still unsure of what had happened. Her azure blue eyes stared aimlessly into the night sky. Her limbs went limp and her head was posed at an angle where her entire body looked like a beautiful, but lifeless doll.

Sayaka was so confused. Just a few minutes ago, she had been kissing the Tezuka Kunimistsu and the next she was all alone. Why was he so angry at her? Had he not whispered her name? What did she do to deserve this?

"**He's just as bad as that Fuji!"**

Sayaka shifted her body position until her knees were drawn up and her arms locked tightly around them.

"**Maybe even worse!"**

"**How dare he play around with you!"** said the voice.

"**Stand up for yourself and don't let that cocky bastard get away with making you look like a fool!"**

"**Revenge.**" the voice chanted over and over inside Sayaka's head.

"Stop!" Sayaka commanded. She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned "Shut up already. Go away."

"**As you wish."**

Sayaka stood up, her back leaning on the wall for support. She balled her hand into a tight fist and let her sharp nails sink into her palm. She pushed them so hard that they pierced her flesh and blood started to spill.

She wasn't going to let Tezuka get away with his little stunt, but for now, she'd focus on her tennis and completely ignore him. She'd make him get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

Sayaka grinned to herself and walked silently back to her room. She let herself fall backwards onto her bed, her hands tucked behind her head. She stared at the shadows created by the ominous full moon. She continued to stare at the ceiling until her eyelids stayed closed and she drifted off into a light sleep.

--

Sayaka's eyes flew open at the sound of a sparrow tweeting. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her head ached from lack of sleep and her body was sore from last night's events. She slowly got up and staggered towards the bathroom, grabbing clean clothes to change into.

As she brushed her long hair, Sayaka stared intensely at her reflection. Her eyes moved up and down, watching how her brush brushed her hair. For some reason, she was greatly fascinated by its actions. After Sayaka finished brushing her hair, slowly (like at a snail's pace) started to tie up her hair. It took her three times to finally succeed in tying her hair into a high ponytail. She checked herself out for 10 minutes, before feeling satisfied.

She glanced at the pathetic excuse for a digital clock, which read 6:00 am. Sayaka grabbed her tennis shoes and slipped them on, before walking out of her dorm and making her way to the boy's dorm. With each step she took, she slammed her foot down as hard as she could, all the while imagining them as Tezuka's face.

'_I hate you!'_ she thought over and over again. '_You did this to me!'_ By 'this' she was referring to her sleepless night. 'What the hell is your problem Tezuka!?'

"O-ohayo…"

Sayaka looked up from the floor to see a puzzled, yet scared Sengoku.

She gave him a quick nod signaling for him to get going. Watching Sengoku preoccupied her mind for only a few seconds and then it was back to ranting about Tezuka. She started imitating the stoic buchou.

"**You're the weak one. If you want me to kiss you that badly, just say so and stop making up reasons because of your own selfishne**_- _LIKE HELL!" Sayaka kicked the wall and continued kicking it.

"You're the one who started it and then just walked off!!! That's not what you do after something that intimate! What's wrong with being selfish?! You're the selfish one, not considering my feelings! I actually admitted that I liked you! You're just like other scumbags out there- ARROGANT! He's so arrogant! Snob! So full of himself! Arroga- Arghhh!!! This pisses me off!" Sayaka looked at the wall furiously and was breathing hard. She started walking again and slammed her fist onto a door, scaring the person on the other side.

"Get up!" she barked.

"Hai!" came a meek response.

Sayaka made her way to the next door, switching her thoughts back to Tezuka. _'I'll show that bastard weak. You prick!'_

With each door she hit, her strength increased until she reached the last door, which she almost broke.

'Prepare yourself, Tezuka Kunimitsu! For you shall feel the wrath of THE Koyumi Sayaka-sama. I will have my revenge. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sayaka cackled evilly within her mind, while grinning like a maniac (scaring anyone who caught sight of her face)

--

"Achoo."

"Eh, has the Tezuka Kunimitsu let a mere cold get the best of him?" Atobe asked

"If only…" muttered Tezuka.

"Huh? You say something?"

Tezuka grunted in response. He prayed that it was only a cold from yesterdays swimming. He hoped it was a cold. Anything was better than facing Sayaka's wrath. Tezuka was seriously beginning to regret what he had done. Tezuka shook his head, ridding all of his pessimistic thoughts and continued walking towards the dining hall.

--

Sayaka came to sudden halt when she found the doorway to the outside, blocked by none other than Kai. Sayaka wasn't that surprised to find him blocking her path, but she wished he could've picked a better time to bother her. She was busy venting her frustration, but then again Kai could be a good scapegoat.

"Good morning, Sayaka." Kai said in a smooth voice, his elbow propped on the doorframe.

Sayaka narrowed her eyes "That's Koyumi to you."

Kai ignored the tone of her voice and continued to act like a prat "You look very cute today, Sayaka. Did you dress up pretty just for me?"

Sayaka rolled her eyes "Can you move, please?"

"Of course…that is after I get my kiss." he grinned.

Sayaka shuddered "Fine, I'll just find another way around."

She turned around, only to be yanked harshly by Kai.

"Just give up and come back onto my side, Sayaka." he whispered "You and I both know that nothing good can come out resisting me."

"Let go." Sayaka ordered, her voice level starting to rise. She realized that they were all alone. No one else was in the building. She wanted to hit herself for being so careless.

"What you haven't realized yet, my precious Sayaka, is that I am a man. Just because your sister taught you how to protect yourself, doesn't mean you're as strong as her. I will always be stronger than you." Kai tightened his grip on her and gave a smile that was on the same level as Fuji; on a bad day.

Sayaka's entire body went rigid. To say she was scared would be an understatement. She was freaked out.

"I wonder, Sayaka, how long, will you be able to protect those people you call friends?" questioned Kai.

Sayaka, breaking free of his iron grip, turned around and gave him a look he had never seen before. "I'll always protect them no matter what!"

Kai let out a laugh "Sure you will. But what happens when you see your friends finally break."

"That'll never happen." growled Sayaka.

"That's what you think. They are going receive no mercy during their punishment. The only way to save them is for you to realize that in fact you are all alone and that no one will save you from this nightmare."

Sayaka flinched, as his ice cold skin made contact with hers, but refused to give up her gaze. There was an emotion that Kai had never seen before and it scared him. It was a defiant look.

Kai grabbed her roughly, only seconds later to throw her against the wall, as a tennis ball whizzed past him. Sayaka crumpled to the floor and could only whimper.

"Hou." Kai said, his grin reappearing. "Good morn-"

"Go near her again and I'll kill you, got it?" Tezuka threatened, advancing towards the teen.

Kai gave one last sadistic grin before turning around and walking out the door.

Atobe rushed toward his friend and helped her up. Sayaka used him for her main support.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," she replied giving him a tiny smile. Atobe returned it with a dubious look.

"Are you sure you're okay? By the looks of it-" Tezuka said, reaching out to place his hand on her shoulder.

Sayaka slapped his hand away and hissed "Why the hell do you care so much, Tezuka!? Just stay the hell away from me. I don't want to talk to you for a long time!" She stormed out the door leaving both teens in confusion.

Sayaka had vented all her anger out on him. She was angry at herself because she couldn't stand up to someone like Kai. She was angry at herself for letting someone like Tezuka play her like a fool. She was angry at herself because what Tezuka had said was true, she was weak.

--

"Dude, what did you do to piss her off?" Atobe asked.

"Nothing." grunted Tezuka.

"Sure…" Atobe said, giving his rival/friend a sympathy pat.

"Why the hell did you interfere anyway? It's not your obligation to protect her or anything." said Tezuka. Atobe smirked again and turned around to walk away.

"Let's just say she's someone very annoying whom I can't ignore. She's like the person that I never had in my life. Sayaka… well, she's Yuki's best friend and… she's like a sister to me." he said and grinned at Tezuka.

"If you hurt her, I'll make you pay…" said Atobe pointing at Tezuka afterwards walking away. Tezuka just smirked at the statement.

-- Yumi's group

"And why exactly do I have to pair up with him?" an outraged Rika asked, pointing at said boy.

"Ma, ma calm down Rika-chan." the said figure said, giving her a friendly grin.

Rika felt a vein on her forehead appear. "Urusai, Momoshiro! And don't call me Rika-chan!"

Momoshiro laughed and rubbed his nose. He enjoyed watching her when she was angry, made her more sexy.

"Please, oh please! Please, put me with someone else. This is my third time being paired with him. Coach, there are plenty of other people I could work with. Besides all we ever do is argue." Rika pleaded.

The coach shook his head "No. If you put the arguing aside, you two make a very good pair."

Rika's jaw dropped. She felt disgusted at how the coach described their relationship. She then felt disgusted at the fact she said her and Momoshiro even had a "relationship".

"Hora, hora, Rika-chan. Let's just do as the coach says."

"Don't get too friendly with me, Momoshiro. Just try not to lose focus." she replied stiffly, walking towards the left side of the court.

Momoshiro's eye twitched and he felt his cheek muscles cramp. He walked over to the right side and took his stance.

Their opponents (Oshitari and Yagyuu's sisters) entered the court at the far side.

Momoshiro withdrew a tennis ball from his pocket. He bounced it up and down before serving the opponents a heavy ball. They easily returned it with one swing of a backhand. Momo's grin faltered. He was so sure they wouldn't have been able to return his shot--they were girls after all.

Rika, noticing Momo wouldn't be able to return the shot, ran forward over to his side and jumped high into the air, smashing it back. It bounced on the base line and then flew upward and over the fence.

"15, love" announced the ref.

"Stop underestimating your opponents, Momoshiro! Just because they happen to happen to be female, does not mean they are weak." Rika scolded.

Momoshiro shook his head and gave her a goofy grin. "Hai, Hai. I got it."

Rika rolled her eyes and walked back to her spot on the court.

Once again, Momo decided to serve his opponents a heavy ball. He threw it up high into the air and smashed it over the net. His opponent ran forward to return the ball, but accidentally tripped, letting the ball pass her by.

Momo pumped his fist in the air and gave Rika a victory sign.

"Don't get too cocky, Momoshiro. You've got nothing to be proud of. She tripped" Rika said flatly, crushing all of Momo's arrogance.

Momoshiro sighed, today just wasn't his day. He thought that maybe they'd be able to get along, but today just wasn't the right day. Momo tossed another ball into the air, halfheartedly.

"Fault!"

"Momoshiro!" Rika snapped "Get your head in the game and play seriously."

"I'm trying!" he replied "Stop nagging!"

"Nagging!?"

"Yes, nagging." replied Momo. He then started to mimic Rika in an unusually high pitched voice.

Rika was taken aback and murmured softly "I don't sound like that."

Momo was too engrossed with his imitation of Rika, to notice the hurt look on her face. When he did actually get a glimpse of her face, all he saw was anger and hatred.

"Momoshiro, you idiot! I hate you!" she screamed, throwing her racket in his direction and then storming off towards the fountain.

"That's my line!" he yelled back, walking off in the other direction.

"Rika-Momo pair forfeit due to lack of teamwork." announced the coach before dismissing everyone.

**--**

_'That jerk, I will make him pay!' _Rika thought angrily. She spotted her friend, Yumi, and made a beeline right for her.

**--**

_'She is so uncute'_ Momoshiro thought, scowling into fountain _'I'll never try and help her again, ungrateful brat. I help her and this is the thanks I get. Blowing up in my face.'_

**--**

Yumi let out a laugh as Rika finished her story. She just found it absolutely adorable how Rika described her fights with Momo. They were just so dense. Couldn't they see how much they were made for each other?

"Yumi-san, how can you laugh!?" asked a puzzled Rika "He's an absolute nightmare!"

Yumi bit her bottom lip to prevent any further laughter "Oh lighten up Rika-chan. You, of all people, should know that Momoshiro-san is just being obnoxious because he likes the attention. He's just trying to be cool and impress a certain someone."

"Well, I feel downright sorry for whoever the person Momoshiro likes."

Yumi laughed again, and Rika 'hmphed'.

"You'd be surprised as to who he likes." Yumi said in a sly manner.

Rika cocked her head to one side. "It's not like I care. I find it hard to believe that anyone could like that big oaf. He's too damn loud for his own good. I swear one of these days, that big mouth of his is going to get him into very big trouble."

"Aside from your hatred for him, you two do make a pretty good team." Yumi said giving her friend an encouraging smile.

"Yumi-san, I envy you." Rika said.

"Hmm? Nande?" Yumi asked

"I know it's random, but I really love your smile." Rika started to twiddle with her thumbs. "I-I-I mean don't get me wrong, I'm not a hentai or anything. I just admire that fact that you're able to still smile like _that _even though Fuji-san deeply hurt you."

"Huh..."

"I just admire how you're so strong." Rika was starting to get really flustered and wished she hadn't said anything at all.

Yumi chuckled softly "I understand, Rika-san. Thanks--oh and don't worry about Fuji-san."

Rika face was as red as a tomato. She stood up abruptly and walked over towards the wash-bin to splash water on her face.

**--**

Momoshiro was happily sitting on a bench with a cool towel over his face when he was interrupted by none other than Mizuki.

"Momoshiro, can I ask you something?" he said, sitting down next to the spiked hair teen.

"Eh?" he grunted, acknowledging Mizuki.

"It's about Yumi."

"Eh, what about Shinomiya-san?" Momo asked, not really interested in where the conversation was heading. He just wanted to enjoy the shade and breeze while he cooled off. Instead he had to be with Mizuki and talk about a girl.

"What happened between her and Fuji?" Mizuki laced his fingers together and hunched forward, staring at the empty tennis court.

"Why are you asking me?" Momo asked in a bored tone. How could he enjoy is relaxing time if he had to answer stupid questions.

"Well you do go to her school, and you are close to Fuji." Mizuki reasoned.

"Yeah, but she's your girlfriend." countered Momo

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend-" Mizuki repeated in a monotone voice before realizing what he had just said. "Wait what!? Girlfriend!? She's not my girlfriend. We are childhood friends!"

Momo bolted upright, sending his towel towards the floor. His eyes widened in shock "CHILDHOOD FRIENDS!?"

Mizuki jumped about a foot in the air, startled by Momo's sudden outburst and all he could do was nod dumbly.

Momo started to laugh, which scared Mizuki...a lot.

"What's so funny?" he asked cautiously

"Oh nothing," he replied, patting the curly haired teen on the shoulder "Except for the fact that all this time, Fuji thought you were Shinomiya's boyfriend."

"No." Mizuki whispered, horrified. This new piece of information did answer quite a lot of questions that had been bothering Mizuki. Mainly, like why Fuji was out to get him.

"Oh yes." Momo wiped away a tear that had formed while he was laughing.

"But what happened between him and Yumi, before she met me?" he asked. Finally he was able to get some answers.

"Oh, Fuji tried to make Shinomiya-san jealous and admit her feelings, but his plan backfired and now she hates his guts." Momo said casually, bending down to retrieve his fallen towel.

"Thanks, Momoshiro-kun" Mizuki said, standing up and running off towards the dormitory.

Momoshiro sat back down on the bench and reapplied his towel.

**--** **Somewhere near Ayumi, Haruhi, Oishi and Eiji...**

"Ne, ne, Ayumi. Who do you think could've done this?" asked Haruhi, Ayumi's doubles partner. The two were currently on their way back to the courts after a short break.

Ayumi sighed before replying "Beats me. What I don't get is how someone could do such a thing."

"You're right." Haruhi nodded her head understandingly "This is the second time it had happened."

"It's obvious they enjoy targeting my stuff." Ayumi said sadly. "They threw my stuff everywhere and then had the nerve to damage my racket."

Haruhi gave her friend a sympathy pat. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of two figures approaching "I have a good guess..."

Two people from Kurodo, Kobayashi Ayame and Masaki Kyoko, continued to head straight for them.

"Well, well, well" Ayame said smugly "If it isn't Mikado and Kitajima."

"Why so flushed?" Kyoko asked "Disappointed that coach puts up with us more than you?"

"Oh yeah, we're so disappointed." Haruhi said in a sarcastic tone "To think that coach wants to babysit you two more than us. Yeah, we are soooo disappointed."

Ayame and Kyoko could only sneer. Haruhi narrowed her eyes. She was so sure they were behind the vandalism, but she just had to make sure.

"If you want to settle the score with us, do it without your childish games. Oh and you should really clean up that nasty little habit before you really piss me off." threatened the purple haired teen (Haruhi) Ayumi gripped onto her friends arm and stood behind her.

"Huh?" Kyoko said, confusion written on her face.

Ayame sneered again "Childish games? Nasty habit? I have no clue what you are blabbering about."

With that said, Ayame hauled Kyoko towards the tennis court, leaving a fuming Haruhi behind.

**--**

"Haruhi." Ayumi's timid voice said "You should calm down."

Haruhi took in a deep breath and then let it out very slowly, all the while counting down from ten.

"Alright, I'm calm."

"Good."

"They piss me off." Haruhi stated "We should tell Sayaka-buchou."

"No, please let's not." Ayumi begged "We can handle it. It's only my racket. Nothing serious."

"A broken racket is serious. Someone damaged personal property!"

"I know." Ayumi said softly "But let's just leave it alone for now. Besides, I have a spare with me."

"Che..." Haruhi could not understand how the blonde teen put up with crap like _that_. "Fine."

The two made their way back to the tennis court and went back to training. They trained for a good 3 hours before they were allowed another break.

"Haruhi." Ayumi waved her hand in front of said girl's face.

Haruhi snapped her head up "Ah, sorry, I was spacing out, is something wrong?"

Ayumi frowned inwardly to herself. Something was up and she knew it. Haruhi never smiled like _that_.

"You seem different." Ayumi commented.

"Eh?" Haruhi replied

Ayumi never got to reply for Oishi, Saeki and Eiji had suddenly popped out of nowhere. Ayumi silently cursed at their horrible timing.

"I see you two are having fun. How's it going?" Oishi said in a humorous way.

Haruhi opened her mouth to respond but instead screeched "Ahhh. Get back here that's mine!"

Eiji had stolen her bottle and took off like the wind, while at the same time laughing like a maniac.

"Saeki, how was practice?" Ayumi asked, ignoring the two childish teens.

"Eh, ma ma. What about you?" he said.

"Just fine. As you can see, once again Haruhi has run off and is out of control." Both Saeki and Ayumi laughed.

"Really, Oishi-san how do you control him?" Ayumi pondered.

Oishi scratched the back of his head and sweat-dropped, causing both teens to burst into another fit of giggles.

Both Ayumi and Saeki continued to talk while Oishi wandered out of the court in search for his partner. At one point, Ayumi felt as if someone was watching her, but the feeling disappeared almost as quick as it had come.

"Nyaa!" Both teens turned to see Eiji running right towards them.

"Ayu-chaaaan, saaavee meeeee! Haru-chan's scary! " he whined, dashing behind the girl.

Haruhi, only seconds behind, body tackled the poor red head and started to literally strangle him and then shake him back and forth.

"Who are you calling 'Haru-chan', ah? Baka neko! Give me back my bottle, you stupid cat!" she yelled angrily.

"Haru-chan, you know I like your drinks." he said

"No." she responded flatly

"Please!!!" he whined.

"No."

"Nya! Haru-chan, please! I won't back off until you give me some."

"Do you really want it?" she asked.

"I wan it, nya!" Eiji whined again. Haruhi grinned even wider.

"Inui-san! He said he wants to drink one of your extra juices!" yelled out Haruhi turning to Inui. Inui adjusted his glasses.

"NYANI?! I didn't say that, Haru-chan! Inui, don't listen to her!"

"He said they're so delicious that he's willing to drink them twice a day. He also wanted a menu for it." Haruhi ignored the red haired acrobat and continued her torturing. Eiji's face turned pale, when he felt the data king making his way towards them. Eiji turned his head in fear and saw Inui almost reaching them. Eiji snapped and tried to break free desperately but it was no use. Haruhi held him and didn't let go.

"NYA! Haru-chan, have mercy! I still want to live a full teenage life! Inui, stay away from me!" it was still no use. Haruhi held him too tight.

Inui grinned evilly. "No backing out now, Eiji."

Inui handed Eiji the lethal, I mean the, oddly colored, funky smelling, killer looking, drink.

Eiji downed it as quick as he could, howled in pain and then ran off towards the water fountain.

"NYYYYAAAAAA!!!"

**-- Sayaka's group.**

Practice had ended and most of Sayaka's group had already left the court. Atobe made his way towards the raven haired girl.

Atobe smirked and flicked her forehead affectionately "Hey, you. Don't just run off like that. Go apologize." Atobe jerked his head in Tezuka's direction. He was currently putting away his racket.

"Oh no." Sayaka muttered, her face settling into a nice shade of red "I can't ever show my face to him again. I was so mean and--"

"Koyumi-buchou, are you okay?"

Sayaka looked up from the floor to see a teen looking at her strangely.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be, I was just talking to Keigo." she replied

The teen raised his eyebrows. "But Atobe's over there."

Sayaka turned to see where the teen was pointing to. Atobe had managed to make his way over to the far exit without Sayaka noticing. Her face flushed an even deeper shade of red, as she felt the humiliation.

"Oi, Keigo!" Sayaka yelled after Atobe "Jeez… Never mind." she grunted and inched her way over towards the stoic captain of Seigaku. She inhaled deeply and counted to ten.

"Ano, Tezuka." she said in such a soft voice that it was completely over looked by said teen.

Tezuka slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way towards the door only to feel a slight tug on his jersey. He turned around to see Sayaka staring stupidly up at him. His hazel eyes softened at her timid stance.

Unfortunately his voice completely ruined the moment he spoke (unintentionally) in a harsh manner "What?"

Sayaka flinched, loss for words "Ano, Tezuka."

Tezuka cursed himself for the misunderstanding "If you've come here to apologize than it's okay."

"N-no it's not that.. I-i just" Sayaka was having a really hard time trying to find the right words. Why, of all times, did she have to act all girly?

Tezuka sighed again and put his hand on her cheek raising her head, so that she would face him. "You're usually so straightforward but now you sound like a complete idiot. I don't like it when you don't say things clearly."

Sayaka looked him straight in the eye, all fear and shyness gone. "I wanted to apologize for yelling at you again. I just couldn't help it. I had so much stress bottled up inside that I just let it all out at you again. I'm sorry." Sayaka finished.

Tezuka smirked lightly and slowly pulled away his hand from her cheek.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose. Next time don't worry about this. I told you before that I don't mind doing things the way you want. I like it better when you're straightforward." he said. He walked away leaving her still staring after him.

Sayaka raised her hand and put it on her cheek where his hand was just a minute ago.

'_What was this warmth? It was so gentle… His gaze was so warm.'_ thought Sayaka and couldn't help but blush even more. She put her hand in front of her face.

'_I'm not… I'm so not falling for him. I can't. I don't love him. I don't… I-I'm… not.'_ Sayaka tried to deny it but she couldn't shake the feeling off… The feeling of wanting to be close to Tezuka.

**-- The next day**

Sayaka stood at the left side of the court, as far away as possible from her doubles partner, Kai. Today she was feeling extremely irritated, not because she was paired with Kai- no she could care less. The thing or rather person that ticked Sayaka off was her ex-teammate, Ito Mistsuba; who happened to be paired with Tezuka. Mitsuba had a reputation of stealing other people's boyfriends/crushes- whatever it is you call them. In this case, Tezuka was her likely target. Mistsuba walked over towards Tezuka, gave him a big smile and then put her arm around his.

Sayaka was glaring murderously at the girl- who was completely oblivious. Kai walked towards his partner and put his hand around her shoulder. "Ne, Sayaka-chan, I thought you said you'd never ever pair up with me." He gave her a sly grin. Sayaka was too busy glaring at Mistsuba to give a proper retort.

"Just shut up and play." she growled, pushing him away.

On the other-side of the court, Tezuka narrowed his eyes. He did not like seeing Kai with his hands around Sayaka. He really wanted to chuck his racket at that guy's head, but was refrained from doing so because a certain someone still had their hands on him. He felt extremely violated by the girl and her lame attempts at flirting.

During the match somewhere after the score had turned 2-0, (Sayaka's team in the lead) Sayaka began to notice another flaw in Mistusba's playing style. She was doing absolutely no work what-so-ever. Tezuka was basically playing 2 on 1 match. He was slowly losing his stamina and growing tired. One thing Tezuka didn't notice was that Sayaka and Kai played as one. So when he purposely started to aim for Kai, things got ugly.

Tezuka shot the ball at him. Kai smirked and took two steps forward. Sayaka noticed this and took four steps backwards. Kai shot the ball back and the next one was lobbed. Sayaka was already at the back and smashed it before any of the opponents could react. Tezuka looked at the ball that was lying on the ground. He frowned.

Kai walked over towards Sayaka and smirked. "So you still remember, huh?"

Sayaka ignored him and focused on receiving the serve. Off the side of the court, Atobe stood, observing the match. He didn't like how Kai and Sayaka played, something just wasn't right.

"Hou...those two are good. They have nice formations." commented Sumire Ryuzaki.

'_Tezuka, you idiot. Don't go serious against them. You'll lose her…'_ he thought.

The match ended. Kai and Sayaka were the winners. At some point in the match Mitsuba had become so frustrated she had almost walked off the courts. The next part of practice surprised most of the teens. Ryuzaki-sensei had decided in advance she would test their speed and so she dragged them towards the stadium. The girls went first. The coach was very unfair to Sayaka and made her wear her weight ankles during the speed test with the girls. Sayaka was already tired enough, but now the coach wanted her to race against the boys!?

"Koyumi, you may take off your weights." The coach said. Sayaka stared at the coach, dumbfounded. _'Gee, how nice of you. So thoughtful_' she thought sarcastically, sneering at the coach's back.

Of course to make her already bad day even worse, Kai had to come up and talk to her. "Can't you at least pretend to be happy about our reunion?" he asked a frown on his face.

Sayaka rolled her eyes "Can't you at least pretend to use that pathetic excuse you call your brain?"

"Hn." Kai spun around and walked away, while Sayaka took her position.

Not far from the stadium, Yuki was walking back to the hall and noticed her best friend's group preparing to run. She had some time left and decided to watch. Yuki walked a bit towards it to catch a glimpse of her dear friends. As she stopped, she noticed-_"him".'_ Yuki twitched at the sight of Kai standing next to Sayaka and having that 'you'll suffer' look. Yuki still decided to watch and make sure nothing bad happened to Sayaka.

The group of males plus Sayaka waited for the 'go' signal.

"Ready...go!" Coach blue her whistle and they all started to run. Sayaka was easily able to surpass most of the male teens running. Some caught up to her and matched her speed while others lagged behind. They had to run three laps and they were currently on the second. Atobe was in the lead, followed by Kawamura, with Fuji right behind him. Sayaka sweat dropped at their competitiveness. Tezuka was right beside Sayaka who was trying her absolute best to keep up. 30 meters to go...

Kai suddenly popped up on Sayaka's left and grinned madly at her. "Watch your step...Sayaka."

Sayaka was too busy paying attention to the upcoming finish line to fully take in what Kai had said. Before she knew it, Kai had elbowed her hard in the ribs, forcing her to the side. Sayaka lost her balance and felt as if the moment of her fall lasted like forever. A thousand thoughts swirled in her head before she reached the ground. She was running in high speed and one last thought ran through her mind while closing her eyes sensing the ground near.

'_This will definitely hurt tomorrow...' _

Atobe reached the goal and heard a collision. He turned his head and widened his eyes.

"Sayaka!"

Yuki stood in her spot shocked at the scene.

"Sa-chan…" she couldn't believe she's seeing something like this. Yuki stood root to the spot. She was shocked. Yuki now understood what it felt like seeing the people closest to you hurt right before your eyes. It hurt even more knowing that it had been done by the same person all over again.

**Next chapter**

Sayaka gets hurt… Or not? Kai finally gets what he wanted. Ayumi and Haruhi still ponder about who might have ruined Ayumi's racket. Some things start to get clear. Sayaka gets jealous!? Atobe finally gets to see Yuki but in a much unexpected way. Read and find out!

**Authors note**

I left another cliffy! Please, review. I hope this chapter was interesting. Sorry for writing such long chapters and jumping from one scene to another but it seems I just can't concentrate on one story for now. I hope it doesn't confuse you. I'm trying my best and I don't want to write in one fixed way. I hope you understand and thanks for the support. See ya next time!


	36. Chapter 35

Co-written with zeratheliger.

**Authors note**

Hi, guys! I'm finally updating a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait. You know summer and all. Ou, thanks for the reviews! I love you guys. Your support is what I need to push me further. I big thanks to my beta for editing. Let's start!

**Previous chapter**

Tezuka had played around with Sayaka and actually left her alone to his own liking. Sayaka got extremely pissed and couldn't sleep the whole night. The next day she was plotting a diabolic plan of how to get her revenge on Tezuka. During her morning job of waking the boys up, she encountered Kai. He actually threatened her and almost hurt her but Tezuka stopped him just in time. Sayaka burst in anger and shoved it all at Tezuka.

On Yumi's side, Rika and Momo got paired up again. They started arguing and actually walked off the courts before the match could even reach it's culmination. Rika was enraged about Momo but Yumi just laughed at the cute couple. Momo was rather irritated because he actually cared about her before. Mizuki came up to him to ask about Yumi and Fuji and actually got his piece of information. It came to light that Mizuki and Yumi were only childhood friends.

In Ayumi's group Haruhi went actually berserk and tortured Eiji until he dropped dead. On the same day Sayaka finally had managed to apologize to Tezuka about her mean attitude earlier. Tezuka accepted it making Sayaka slowly realize her own feelings.

The next day Sayaka was actually paired up with Kai in doubles and they had to go against Tezuka and Sayaka's previous teammate, Mitsuba. Sayaka got irritated by that fact but slowly that feeling dispersed when she and Kai actually played as a doubles pair. It made Tezuka pissed seeing her with that jerk but held back his emotions (like he always did). Anyway, the group was assigned for a speed test and Sayaka had to run both with the girls and boys. When she was running with the boys, Kai ran next to her and pushed her, causing her to lose balance. Saa, what happened after this?

**Chapter 35  
****Downpour**

Previously…

"_Watch your step… Sayaka…" said Kai grinning madly at her. He nudged his elbow and pushed her to the side. Before Sayaka could realize what just happened she lost balance and was falling to the ground. She was running in high speed and one last thought ran through her mind while closing her eyes sensing the ground near._

'_This will definitely hurt tomorrow...' thought Sayaka and closed her eyes to feel her body making contact with the ground._

Now…

"Sayaka!" Atobe shouted.

Sayaka could hear her name being called, but was too shell shocked to react. Oddly enough, her body wasn't in as much pain as she had thought she would be; considering she was thrown to the ground. Well her elbow had received a scratch and the wound burned, but other than that she was strangely fine. An abnormal friendly/warm feeling surround her, giving her the strength to open her eyes.

_'Did I just fall?_' she asked herself, blinking a few times to adjust her vision. It was at the same time when she noticed familiar hazel nut hair and realized Tezuka was underneath her; he had broken her fall and absorbed most of the damage. Sayaka scrambled off him, sheer horror written on her face. Tezuka grunted before attempting to sit up. He winced as pain surged through his body; especially his shoulder. He gripped it tightly with his left hand.

"Daijobu, Koyumi?" Tezuka rasped. Sayaka was still gaping at Tezuka's actions to give a proper response. Her hand robotically shot out and touched his cheek gently.

"Te-Tezuka." she whispered. They continued to stare at each other for quite some time. Some bystanders, including Ryuzaki-sensei, rushed over to the pair to ask if they were injured or not.

Kai, on the other hand, stayed where he was and glared at the pair. Sayaka did a quick side glance in which he took the opportunity to flash her a victorious smirk. She narrowed her eyes in response. Returning her attention to Tezuka, she offered her hand and helped him to his feet.

"Oi, Sayaka, daijobu!?" Atobe said once again as he drew closer to the two.

"It's not me you should be worrying about." she replied, while staring at a certain teen "It's him."

He grunted a faint shade of pink appearing on his pale face. In a monotone voice he said "Elbow."

Sayaka glanced at it for a moment and then shrugged.

"Koyumi, Tezuka." The coach barked, catching said teens' attentions "I want you both to get to the infirmary stat."

"Sensei, Sayaka isn't _that_ injured. It's just a scratch. Tezuka-kun on the other hand fell pretty hard on his shoulder. He might even have to go back into rehab in Germany." Kai said, feigning that of an innocent child.

Something inside Sayaka snapped, literally. That one thing that kept her from doing something stupid was override the moment Kai opened his big mouth. She marched over towards the teen and smacked him, sending him crashing to the dirt.

"You bastard!" Sayaka screeched, dragging Kai up by the collar of his shirt "This was all a set up wasn't it? You make me sick, you know that, Kai!? You knew he'd do something selfless like this under _certain_ circumstances. Were you doing it out of pure spite? Or was it to sabotage us as a double's pair!?"

Everybody was baffled by Sayaka's sudden outburst. No one knew quite how to handle a situation like this. They were shocked by Sayaka's accusations towards Kai. Tezuka was even surprised-not at the accusations-but by the fact that Sayaka was doing this...for him...he hoped.

Kai let out a laugh and held his hand up in a careless way. "Are you insinuating that I purposely did this? I was just running in my lane. You're the one that became all clumsy and unaware. It's your own fault this happened."

"You. Ass. Hole." she said, punctuating every word. To say that Sayaka was mad, was an understatement; she was furious. "I'll kill you!"

"Tezuka? Let go! I won't let him get away with this!" retorted Sayaka and tried to break free from Tezuka's grip.

"Calm down, Koyumi." said Tezuka. Sayaka stared at him for a second but then got even angrier.

Just as Sayaka was getting ready to punch Kai in the face, Tezuka grabbed her wrist and shook his head.

"Tezuka!?" she said in surprise "Let me go! This bastard deserves it."

"Calm down." he said, tightening his grip. She cringed and he loosened it, but not loose enough for her to yank her wrist back.

"Calm down!?" she echoed. "How can you say that!? You know perfectly well he did it on purpose. He's trying to separate us. I'm not gonna let him hurt you. I've had to watch that bastard hurt my mother, Yu-chan, Keigo and now you."

"Koyumi" Tezuka said again. "I'm fine. Really just-"

He never did get to finish his sentence. Out of the corner of his sharp eagle like eyes, he noticed Sayaka getting ready to hit Kai with her other hand. So what did he do? He grabbed her other hand and stood in between her and Kai.

"He's not worth it." Tezuka whispered. Sayaka stared back at him, her eyes wide and round showing anger and fear. There were a few minutes of pure silence, in where everyone was watching them, waiting for Sayaka to do something. She slowly un-balled her fists and Tezuka let go of her hands.

"Don't push yourself, Tezuka-kun." Kai said in a I'm-not-done-with-you tone of voice.

"Ah, don't worry. I will." Tezuka said in a cold manner, brushing off Kai like he was just a piece of dirt.

Sayaka couldn't take it. She stalked off towards the infirmary with Tezuka right behind her. Tezuka could tell that Sayaka was scared.

"Tch." Kai said, watching the pair. He then turned to Atobe and gave a devious smirk "Ne, how's Yuki-chan doing?"

"Fine." spat out Atobe. He spun around and walked off back to his teammates.

**--Yuki**

Meanwhile, Yuki reached her practice hall. Her teammate approached her.

"Aihara-san, the coach said…" the girl stopped at her sentence because Yuki just passed the girl with her head lowered. The girl felt an extremely murderous aura surrounding her and decided to keep a distance.

'_That guy…'_ chanted Yuki in her mind and slammed her fist against the nearest wall.

**-- Infirmary**

"Sit." she ordered. Tezuka sat down on a chair. Sayaka stood behind him and started examining his right shoulder with her hand causing Tezuka to wince.

"Take off your jersey." she ordered again. Tezuka did as she said. She took the jersey and put it on the backboard of a chair next to a table.

"What are you up to?" asked Tezuka turning his head. He noticed that Sayaka had a serious look on her face.

"This will hurt for a second. Relax." said Sayaka and did the same thing she had done with Yuki before her match; she put Tezuka's nerves back in place. Sayaka wasn't kidding when she said it would hurt. It took all his willpower not to bolt up and start screaming like a girl. He gritted his teeth and dug his nails into his palm.

"Okay." Sayaka announced, handing back his jersey. "Everything is back in place. No need to worry anymore."

The two sat in silence, not knowing what to say. It was Sayaka who broke the silence by asking. "Why?"

"Why what?" Tezuka replied.

"Why'd you break my fall? We were running so fast…and you could've gotten seriously hurt, but still you did it anyways…why?" she asked, staring anywhere, but Tezuka. He gazed at her and then turned around.

"I thought that would've been the most obvious reason." he said "You're my doubles' partner…no you're my friend. Do you think I'm just going to stand around and watch as _he_ hurts you?"

"But…" Sayaka was cut off.

"I'm aware that you don't want something like that to happen again. I know you don't like watching your friends get hurt because of you. I know you try your best to rebel against him…I'm not stupid. You want to protect your friends, but what you don't realize is that we want to protect you too." once again he never got to finish his sentence for Sayaka had wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him from behind.

"Thank you." she whispered. Tezuka smiled to himself.

"It's what friends do." he replied.

"I can't stand it." she whispered more to herself than to him "The pain…I feel that same pain every time he hurts one of you guys. It scares me, because I can't do anything to stop him. I just want to run and hide. Maybe… I should-"

"How long?"

"Hmm?"

"How long will you continue to run? he said, clarifying himself "What about us? Your friends? Are you just going to leave us like you did to Yuki and your old team? You're just going to run away from your problems?"

Sayaka let out a chuckle. His preaching had given her new hope. "Zettai yadda. Everyone has become too important to leave behind. I want to stay, really I do…it's just that Kai will eventually come after everyone. Will they hate me for it? Is it really okay to stay here?"

"Well you're welcome to run, but I think that we'd tie you down and kidnap you before you had the chance to. We want you to stay regardless of other stuff…"

"I'm such a burden." mumbled the raven haired teen.

Tezuka rolled his eyes and stood up, surprising Sayaka. "Stop telling yourself that, Sayaka."

Sayaka gaped at him and he raised his eyebrows "What?"

"N-no, nothing. It's just that you..."Sayaka fumbled around with her words; they were on the tip of her tongue.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." she let out a sigh.

"Is your elbow okay?"

"Yeah. I think so." she said.

"Then I'll go back to practice." he stated. He turned around and approached the girl. He got closer and closer until Sayaka was caught between the counter and him. He thought it was really cute how she tried to hide her blushing. He could practically hear her heart pounding and he smirked to himself.

Sayaka was astounded by him. She hadn't expected to pull a fast one on her. She watched as he leaned in closer, so that their lips were **almost** touching. She couldn't move or say a thing. She watched as he moved his lips past her lips and onto her cheek. Suddenly he pulled back and grinned at her.

"Thanks." He turned around abruptly leaving a very flustered Sayaka.

"Wha-What just happened? Did I just- This can't be happening." Sayaka said to herself. She stared at the ground in disbelief of what she just felt.

'_He just made me feel nervous. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I wanted him to kiss me. I knew I liked him and wanted to use him but I guess I never wanted to for a long time now.'_ thought Sayaka. She stood there for a while but then realized that she had to take care of her elbow. She patched it up as good as she could and went back to do some practice.

**--Ayumi's group.**

"How the hell am I supposed to stay calm!?" Ayame yelled.

Both Kyoko and Ayame (Kurōdo) were standing not far from where Ayumi and Haruhi were. The two girls from Seigaku overheard their conversation.

Kyoko gave her doubles partner a sympathetic look as she listened to Ayame rant on.

"You should calm down." Kyoko meekly suggested.

"Like hell." Ayame spat. "I'll get that bitch back."

"Oh." Kyoko asked "What makes you think it's a girl's doing?"

Off to the side Haruhi and Ayumi exchanged a look.

"It seems you're not the only victim, eh?" Haruhi stated.

"Hmmm. Haruhi, why do you think Kyoko thinks that the perpetrator isn't a female? It has to be…right?" Ayumi mumbled the last part more to herself. Haruhi still heard it anyways.

"Well that's kinda obvious. A guy wouldn't do that kind of thing. They tend to do something more drastic and it usually involves their fists." Both girls chuckled. "Besides our dorms are too far apart for them to have time to sabotage our stuff."

"Yeah, but still… we're all in the same boat. There is no reason to act like that to show your feelings. That's what words are meant for." started Ayumi and looked a bit depressed. Haruhi turned her look towards the blond teen and grinned widely.

"Don't worry. I'll definitely get the culprit, so that Ayu-chan doesn't feel sad. That's a promise!" she said and walked off to the court. Ayumi smirked to her statement and watched her best friends' back.

'_You say you need me to be truly strong on the court but you're already passed that level.'_ thought Ayumi.

"Kitajima! You're up next!" called Hanamura-sensei to Ayumi.

"Hai!" Ayumi made her way towards the coach. Ayumi stopped for a second because she spotted a girl watching the girl who was paired up with Saeki like a hawk. Ayumi noticed the strange look in her eyes.

"Could it be that she-" Ayumi mumbled to herself.

"Kitajima-san!" the coach called again. Ayumi snapped out of it and walked on again.

'_That girl… It's quite possible but… would she go this far?'_ thought Ayumi. She didn't really want to deal with a jealous girl at a time like this but it seemed she had no choice but to solve the problem. She didn't want any more people being disturbed by something like this. It was just wrong. It wasn't sports-like…

**--**

"Damn that's high." Yumi said, letting out a low whistle while squinting her eyes. She continued to stare, tilting her head from side to side, debating how she could solve her problem. Other people who passed her by laughed at her odd behavior.

"Yo, Yumi-chan. What's up?" Sayaka asked her friend, jogging over and standing next to her. She too looked up, but couldn't see what was puzzling Yumi.

"Oh, hey, buchou." Yumi said, not taking her eyes off _it_. "How was practice?"

Sayaka shrugged "It was fine, I guess. So what are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Yumi said, taking her eyes off _it _for a second. "Oh- uhh I was trying to find a way up the tree."

"Huh, why?" Sayaka asked, squinting her eyes. It was the late afternoon and everyone was returning from practice.

"My towel." Yumi clarified, pointing to a tiny white cloth hanging on the highest branch of the tree.

Sayaka let out a low whistle "Damn, that's high."

Yumi giggled and Sayaka gave her a questioning look.

"That's exactly what I said." she replied, turning her head back.

Sayaka let out a quick laugh as well. "So are you going to get it or what?"

Her question took the bluenette by surprise. "Me!? Are you kidding? That's way too high for me."

"Hmmm?"

"We need a ladder or a chair or something-" Yumi started to say, but was cut off by Sayaka who just snorted.

"That'll take too long." she stated, taking off her jersey and pulling her hair into a low pony-tail "It'll be way faster if I just go up and get it. Be right back." Sayaka flashed Yumi a quick grin before pulling herself up onto the first branch.

Yumi was startled by her captain's bold actions. She watched the blackette like a hawk, preparing herself incase Sayaka fell. She watched as Sayaka continued to climb each branch with surprising ease. At one point Yumi let out a tiny shriek when she saw Sayaka had wobbled.

"Be careful!" she said.

"I'm alright!" Sayaka replied, her eyes focused solely on the towel.

_'Almost there. Just a little more...Got it._' Sayaka thought as she stood on tip-toe, her left arm wrapped tightly around the trunk and her right reaching for the towel; her fingertips just barely grazed the towel.

"Heads up!" Sayaka hollered, pushing the towel off the branch. Both girls watched it fall and then Sayaka cursed when she saw it get snagged by a branch. _'Stupid tree! I hate you!_'

"Can you reach it?"

Yumi stood directly under it and stretched. When that didn't work she tried jumping up and down. She touched it twice, but the towel was firmly caught on the branch. _'Stupid tree!_'

Sayaka let out an annoyed sigh. "Don't worry. I'll get it on the way down."

"There won't be any need for that Koyumi-san. I'll get it."

Yumi practically jumped out of her skin when she realized someone was right behind her. Sayaka puffed out her cheeks and took a seat on one of the middle branches. She watched as the two-toned hair teen easily grabbed the towel and she let out a chuckle; seemed like Fuji had some competition. (Note: since he's literally behind Yumi, he grabs the towel with her head in between his arms... 3 If you don't get it then...)

"Thank you, Saeki-san." Yumi said, completely oblivious to his 'actions'.

Saeki smiled and then turned his attention on Sayaka "It's dangerous to climb trees."

Sayaka sighed in response. She placed her hands behind her head and crossed her legs. The sunset was pretty nice from up in the tree, Sayaka observed. She closed her eyes and let the wind embrace her.

"Eeeeee!"

Cracking one eye open, she saw Ayumi and Haruhi looking up at her. She closed it in hopes that they would just go away.

"Buchou!" Haruhi yelled, not realizing just how loud her voice was. It attracted almost everybody's attention, but only a few people walked over. "What are YOU doing up THERE!?"

"Sitting." Sayaka replied in a calm matter. "Don't worry, I'll come down in a minute."

--

"Eeeeee!"

Atobe, Tezuka, and Fuji who were currently returning from practice came to a halt when they heard someone shriek. It wasn't a cry for help more like a startled 'Eeeeee'. They all gave each other a look and then started to make their way over towards the commotion.

Atobe rolled his eyes when he figured out why the girl had gone 'Eeeeee'.

Tezuka was still confused.

Fuji stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that Saeki (**his childhood BEST friend!!!**) standing just a little too close for his liking next to Yumi. His blue eyes narrowed at the sight; both teens happily chatting about something. He wanted to tackle the boy and bash his head into something hard; something that would do a lot of damage. Didn't Saeki know that Yumi was his? His! HIs! HIS! How dare he just waltz up to her and become all friendly!? It pained Fuji to see Yumi looking all happy because of something Saeki said. He yearned to see her smile and the way her eyes lit up because of a joke he had told her.

"Koyumi!" Tezuka barked, "Get down here this instance." He was furious that she'd do something so reckless as climbing a tree.

"Hai...Hai...Don't panic." she replied in a careless manner, swinging down from the last branch and making a solid landing.

"Climbing tress again, are we?" Atobe asked in a joking manner.

"Oh, shut up, mole diva." Sayaka retorted whacking him lightly on the arm. Turning towards Yumi she asked "Is that yours?"

"Yeah." she said quietly "It seems that the wind blew it into the tree. I knew I should've closed the window."

"The wind does seem stronger today." commented Saeki, staring up into the sky.

Sayaka stared up and narrowed her eyes at the sight of the cloud formation. She exchanged a meaningful glance with Atobe. Atobe understood at once and frowned.

"We should get going, ne Ayumi?" Haruhi said, pulling her doubles partner towards the dining hall.

**--** **The next day...**

"Not good." Sayaka muttered to herself as she made her way to the tennis courts. Today's weather wasn't good, in fact one could say it was worse than yesterday. The clouds were all bunched together and the air was very humid. The wind howled angrily as it whipped back and forth making it hard for people to control their tennis ball.

"Oi, Keigo! Don't go easy on me! Hit your god damn Rondo towards destruction!" yelled Sayaka while hitting a backhand. Atobe grinned evilly.

"Fine! Here you go!" he aimed for her wrist and hit the ball. Sayaka managed to put her racket lower and hit the ball back. Atobe aimed once more and hit the ball with an ending shot but Sayaka sent it to the end of the line.

"Tch!" Atobe looked at the ball.

"Too weak, mole diva!" Sayaka pointed with her racket. Atobe's eyebrow jumped up.

"Don't get so overconfident." said Atobe and smirked towards her.

'_She's as cocky as that brat. No wonder they're cousins.'_ he thought before starting the next rally. As Atobe was preparing to hit another Rondo he noticed Sayaka's attention was elsewhere…

Mitsuba approached Tezuka and started a light conversation with him about the weather. For some reason this pissed Sayaka off and caused her to lose the point.

"Here's another one for you, Sayaka!" yelled out Atobe and hit his Rondo. Sayaka didn't react in time and the ball hit her wrist. This resulted in her losing her grip and Atobe gaining the upper hand.

"Tch! Darn this!" she said. Atobe came closer to the net.

"Hou, this is rather unusual…" he started. Sayaka threw a questioning and pissed look.

"What is?"

"For you to lose your focus and get distracted by 'that'." continued Atobe and pointed Tezuka's direction. Sayaka turned her look again towards Tezuka and noticed Mitsuba getting too close to 'her man'. Sayaka frowned and twitched. She walked back to her side of the court.

"Like hell." she mumbled, although it was clear that she was irritated by those two. Atobe smirked and prepared to serve.

'_She's definitely jealous. I wonder how a really jealous and pissed Sayaka looks like.'_ thought Atobe.

They started a rally again.

"Ne, Tezuka-san, do you have some time?" asked Mitsuba in a loud voice. Sayaka glanced in between the rally towards the two.

'_Bitch!' _Sayaka thought angrily, _'I hate her and I hate you! _(She's referring to Tezuka) _Why are you letting her talk to you!? Just ignore her!'_

"I don't really have time now. Is there something you want?" asked Tezuka. Sayaka twitched even more.

'_What the hell is wrong with you!? _(Once again she is talking about Tezuka) _Are you a retard? You clearly stated you were busy so why are you asking what she wants!? You like me, not her!'_

"Let's have a practice match, Tezuka-_kun_!" said Mitsuba and started pulling Tezuka by his arm.

"Wait a second-" started Tezuka.

'_Way too close!!!'_ Atobe shot his Rondo but Sayaka shot the ball out of the court.

"Come on, Tezuka-_kun-_" Mitsuba didn't get to finish because she felt the wind graze her nose. She turned her head and noticed a ball stuck in the fence. Apparently, Sayaka shot the ball between Tezuka and Mitsuba.

Tezuka looked at the ball and sweat dropped.

"Aww, sorry about that!" said Sayaka with an innocent face.

Tezuka's entire body went rigid-he knew that tone; Sayaka was furious. He watched as she slowly walked over, dreading what she was about to do. He was too young to die…

"It seems my hand slipped and I 'accidentally' shot the ball in the wrong direction." said Sayaka looking at the two. Atobe watched the scene and sighed sweat dropping.

'_Slipped my ass, Sayaka.'_ thought Atobe.

"Ahh, no problem-"

How dense could one person be? Sayaka thought as she brushed by the girl, reaching out and yanking the tennis ball out from the fence. As she turned around she gave one final death glare in hopes that Mitsuba would get the message. _'Go near him and I won't miss next time, bitch'._

"Take it easy with your practice." said Sayaka and walked back to the court. Mitsuba's expression turned pale and decided to leave Tezuka to his doing. She didn't want to feel the wrath of her previous buchou.

Tezuka watched Sayaka for a while with a rather satisfied look.

The group continued their practice…

**--**

"Sensei, can I be excused for a while?" asked Yuki her coach.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't take too long. We still need to go through some formations."

"Hai. I'll be right back!" called out Yuki and rushed to the bathroom.

She stood in front of the mirror and splashed her face with cold water.

'_This sucks. First I don't get to have a social life, next I watch that jerk hurt my cousin and Sa-chan. I hate life.'_ Yuki froze as the window suddenly sprung open.

"Jeez, now this." Yuki mumbled to herself. As she drew nearer to the open window a flash of lighting struck followed by a loud boom of thunder.

"Iieeee! Keigo!!!" she screamed and hid herself in one of the stalls.

**--**

Rain started pouring outside and all the groups followed their coach's instruction to go inside the building.

"Just great! Now we'll have to stick inside and no tennis." grunted Sayaka picking up her bag.

"It's not that bad, Koyumi." said Tezuka.

"Che… Whatever. Let's just go-" Sayaka stopped in mid sentence because of the lightning and thunder. Tezuka and Sayaka exchanged a fearful look.

"Yuki." Atobe gasped, dropping his stuff and rushing off in search for the red head. Sayaka lingered in the court for another second before dashing off with Tezuka hot on her heels.

When Atobe reached the practice hall for the volleyball teams, Yuki was nowhere to be found. He went up to the coach.

"Where's Yuki?" he asked. The coach raised an eyebrow at the question.

"She went to the bathroom. Did something- Hey!" the coach didn't get to finish because Atobe ran off towards the bathroom.

"Oi! Keigo!" Sayaka and Tezuka just managed to reach the hall and rushed after Atobe again.

Atobe reached the final turn towards the bathroom and noticed two girls standing in front of it confused.

"Keigo! Ieee!!!" screamed Yuki again, letting out a sob. She clamped her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut; tears were still flowing.

Atobe widened his eyes and pushed through the girls walking inside the bathroom. He heard Yuki crying from the last stall. He tried to open the door but discovered to his disliking the door was locked.

"Open the door!" he ordered.

"Ieee! Go away!" she yelled out; not realizing that it was Atobe on the other side.

"Yuki, its me." he said again, but his voice was much softer.

Yuki stopped her sobbing and blinked. The voice she had longed to hear, the person she was so desperate to see, he was just a door away. With trembling fingers, she slowly turned undid the latch. She waited with baited breath as the door revealed someone too good to be true.

**Boom**

Yuki let out a tiny squeal and flung herself into Atobe's arms. He hugged her tightly, giving Yuki the reassurance she needed.

"It's okay. I'm here. Don't be afraid. I won't leave you, Yuki." Atobe whispered.

Yuki seemed to calm down a bit. Atobe picked her up bridal style and walked out of the bathroom. He stopped next to Sayaka.

"Sayaka…" He didn't finish because Sayaka smiled lightly.

"Ah, I know. I'll tell her coach." she said, indicating with her fingers for Tezuka to follow.

"Make sure she calms down." Tezuka said, putting a firm grip on Atobe's shoulder before turning around and jogging up to Sayaka.

Atobe smirked and took Yuki to the infirmary because her hand was cut. Apparently, she hurt it when locking the door in a rush.

As much as Atobe wanted to put Yuki down onto one of the infirmary beds, he was prevented by the fact that Yuki had locked her arms around his torso and was in no mood to let go. He had no choice but to sit down with her on his lap until she came to her senses. As another sound of thunder struck she buried her face deeper into his shirt and he responded by giving her a reassuring hug.

"I'm here, Yuki. Don't be afraid." he said in a loving tone.

"I thought you wouldn't come." she mumbled, "Because we haven't seen each other since the camp started… Arigatou."

Atobe chuckled and patted her affectionately on her head. "You called for me. Remember I told you that I would go to the end of the world for you. I'm so happy you called me by my name."

He continued to talk to her until the thunderstorm had subsided. They chatted about many things ranging from their worries to the color of the infirmary wall.

Yuki finally calmed down and pulled away. She looked up at Atobe who smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry you had to put up with my childish behavior again." Yuki said breaking the silence.

"Childish?"

"It's just that… I shouldn't be afraid of something like this at this age. It's kind of embarrassing." said Yuki blushing slightly and looking away.

Atobe smirked at her and reached out for her hair. It was tied into a ponytail and he let her hair loose. Yuki blinked and turned her look towards him again. Before she could say something Atobe ran his hand through her strands and put his right hand on her cheek.

"You're right. It was childish. You were like a little lost child, calling out for someone to notice that you were scared. The way you were clinging to me on my lap was really child-like." he said and smiled at her. Yuki remembered what she was doing while crying and realized the position that she was in. She blushed even more.

"I'm sorry. I just-" Yuki started to get up, but Atobe pulled her into a hug.

"Just stay with me for a while longer. I missed you so much." he murmured, "Now that you're here I won't let go of you for a while. At least, let it be your apology and I won't tell anyone about it…" he said digging his face into her hair.

"If this is what you want…" Yuki sighed and felt his grip tighten. Her head rested on his chest for a while. Yuki felt his heart beating the same as always.

'_I wanted to see him. I realize now that Keigo was the one constantly on my mind. I used to hate it when he hugged me this tightly but now… I think I'm starting to like it. It has the same rhythm as before, as though it has no intention to stop even for a second.'_ thought Yuki and realized that this had lasted for a while and she wanted to pull away.

Before she could, Atobe pulled her hair to her side freeing her neck. He brushed his lips against her skin. Yuki felt heat rushing to her cheeks.

"Keigo, wait…" she said, but he ignored her.

She had no idea how he had longed to touch her. It would kill him if he let go even for a second. He pulled her tighter going downwards to her neck again. He started kissing it softly. Yuki gasped once but refused to let it get the best of her.

"Wait, Keigo…" she started again; his grip was too tight for her to be able to push him away.

'_This is going too far. I don't want to hurt him but this is wrong.'_ she thought. She gritted her teeth and pushed him away.

"Stop! This is going too far!" she said in a harsh tone.

She pushed him off and stood up with the intentions of walking away.

"Yuki, wait. I'm sorry-" he started but Yuki was too angry to even look at him.

"Let go! You men are all the same, thinking about one thing. Let go-" she turned around to see Atobe with his head lowered and a look of confusion written in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to." he said, still not letting go of her wrist, "Yuki. I know I promised that I wouldn't do anything and that was true. I just don't know what came over me."

He stared at the cold, marble floor the entire time he apologized to Yuki. He was too afraid of seeing her angry/hurt expression.

Yuki smiled and took his hand. _'He's not the one I'm angry at. I just can't really stay angry at him…'_

"It's okay. I understand. I know you wouldn't hurt me." she said in a soft tone.

"Yuki…"

"Just don't go that far next time or I'll really get pissed and kick your ass." she said joking. Atobe blinked for a second and then laughed to himself.

"We should get going." Atobe said.

"Ah, we've been here for quite a while. Sa-chan will get worried." Yuki was about to turn around to walk away but Atobe stopped her.

"What about your hand?" he pointed at her left hand. Yuki raised it and grinned.

"It's just a scratch. Don't worry."

"But still, we have to take care of it…" said Atobe and looked around the room to spot something to patch it up with. Yuki smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Atobe got surprised by this and froze.

"Don't bother about it. Thanks again. I'll be going first." said Yuki and walked out the door. Atobe stood there blinking in stupidity. He put his hand on the spot where Yuki's lips touched and then smiled satisfied.

'_How long will she keep surprising me?' _he thought and followed her out the door.

Yuki walked down the hallway, her fingers trailing on the out railing. She glanced behind her to see if Atobe was following. When she switched her gaze towards the front, she stopped and narrowed her eyes. Atobe caught up and he too narrowed his eyes.

There, coming straight towards them, was Kai. He was randomly wandering around the building.

He stopped and grinned when seeing his ex-girlfriend again.

"Hey, Yuki-chan. How are you doing? Haven't seen you in a while." Kai said, flashing her an evil grin.

Yuki twitched but held her composure. Atobe thought that she might break down seeing that jerk again.

"Hello, Tsudeyoshi-san. Fancy meeting you here." said Yuki with a sparkly smile but inwardly kicking that bastard to death.

Atobe stared at Yuki dumbfounded.

"Hou… I see your doing better than I had thought. Maybe I should have waited a bit longer to destroy you completely and see how Sayaka would have felt then." said Kai changing his tone to the 'I'm an evil bastard' one.

Yuki smiled even wider and walked towards him. Kai became a bit confused at her sudden actions. What is she up to? Kai thought, amused.

What he hadn't expected was for Yuki to walk straight up to him and knee him in the groin. He clutched his crotch and doubled over in pain. He glared up at Yuki and snarled.

"That hurt, damn it!" he yelled out in pain.

Yuki ignored his cries and dragged him up by the collar of his shirt, letting out one of her own snarls.

"Did it now?" she asked, giving him a smile of satisfaction, "Compared to the pain that you caused me and my friends, this is nothing."

Kai stared at her in shock. Who was this girl!? He was completely unaware of this side of Yuki. Where was that girl full of only happiness?

"Y-You shouldn't be acting like-" he started.

"Hou… The sweet and weak Yuki-chan, who loved you more than anything, the caring and loving Yuki-chan that you knew is **gone**!" she growled, letting go and watching him hit the floor.

Kai could only stare at her with pure disbelief.

"You bitch…" he started but Yuki cut him off with another death glare that could send devils themselves at him.

"Don't go near Kunimitsu or any of my friends or I'll personally murder you." she said and walked away. Kai stood there, speechless. She really scared the hell out of him.

Atobe, too, stood there in shock, sweat dropping at the scene. He was glad that he hadn't been the one to enrage Yuki.

'_She saw the whole thing that happened yesterday. That's reason enough to get so pissed.'_ thought Atobe and left Kai to snap out of it. After this Kai decided to cool down and not do anything stupid when Yuki was around.

**-- **

It was the next day and a few days left until the selection for the team ended. During breakfast.

While at the breakfast hall, Haruhi had to excuse herself because she had forgotten something. When she reached the dorm, she noticed a figure sneaking into Yumi's room.

Haruhi took a few steps and took a closer look but couldn't get a clear picture of the culprit. She knew that it was this person-who was currently sneaking into this room- who was behind all the vandalism of peoples' stuff. Haruhi made her way into the room in hopes that she might catch the culprit.

The person opened the door slowly to creep in, but before she could walk in, Haruhi snatched the culprit's wrist, stopping her from doing any more damage.

The brown haired girl (the culprit) turned around in a flash and spotted Haruhi with a serious look on her face.

The both of them froze. Haruhi stared seriously at the brown haired teen and tightened her grip.

"So it's you…" Haruhi said.

**Next chapter**

Hauhi catches the culprit and to her own surprise it's a person she would had never suspected. What will Haruhi do? They were alone in the dorm… Will she lose control or will she get support? Ayumi's unexpected decision. Haruhi's desperation and confusion. The camp nears it's end and Sayaka faces a short period of struggle.

**Authors note**

Oh, dear. I left another cliffy! Bad me. I'm sorry I leave so much cliffhangers but I just want to make it suspenseful and make you, my dear readers, imagine the possibilities of what would happen next. It's so damn hot today, so I'm gonna stick inside and do some writing. Hehe… Please, review. Thanks in advance! See ya next time!


	37. Chapter 36

Co-written with zeratheliger.

**Authors note**

Hey, guys! Once again, thanks for the reviews and I'll just skip my lame attempts to apologize for the long wait. Thanks again, Yue, for the great editing. Enjoy!

**Previously**

After Sayaka got knocked down by Kai on the track, she found herself unharmed (only a scratch on her elbow) but instead Tezuka broke her fall and he ended up hurting his right shoulder. Sayaka got furious and was ready to pulverize Kai for doing this. She knew he did it on purpose but before things could get ugly, Tezuka interfered and stopped her.

In the infirmary Sayaka put back everything in place for him (she 'cured', kind of, his shoulder… you know what I mean). She asked Tezuka the reason for such a reckless move and he told her that their friends and he won't let her get hurt. This made Sayaka realize that her team and the rest in Seigaku meant a lot to her. Besides this, Yuki saw the whole thing and got really furious.

Meanwhile, in Ayumi's group it became clear that the culprit behind the vandalizing was indeed a girl. Ayumi even had a good guess of who it might be. After practice Yumi had to solve one problem: she had to get her towel from the very top of the tree. It was too high to get it but Sayaka came about and climbed it. The towel once again got stuck and Yumi couldn't reach it. Saeki came wandering out of nowhere and helped her. He got too close to her, thus resulting in Fuji getting utterly pissed at his childhood friend (Atobe, Fuji and Tezuka walked up, when they heard a startled Haruhi).

On the next day, Sayaka got pissed at Mitsuba for getting too close to Tezuka but that wasn't all that happened, there was a thunder storm and Yuki had to deal with her fear. She called for Atobe, while in panic but didn't think he might actually come. On the contrary, Atobe dropped everything and rushed to her. They finally got to see each other but Atobe got too obsessed with her and went too far, thus Yuki got pissed for a second but then forgave him. After this Yuki got to see her ex-boyfriend (sick jerk, asshole, bastard…khm) and get her revenge for her dear friends. Afterwards, Kai decided not to make Yuki angry, she just scared the hell out of him.

At the very end of the chapter Haruhi caught the culprit in an attempt to break more stuff. Now, how will she deal with this?

**Chapter 36**

**Forgiven**

"So it's you." Haruhi said, narrowing her eyes as she recognized who the culprit was. "Who would've thought that you would go to such lengths, Miss Rokkaku vice captian, Masao Yoko-san."

Yoko sneered. "Hou...what's a loyal pet like you doing so far away from your master?"

"Nani!?" Haruhi growled, balling her fists and letting her nails dig into the face of her palm. "You actually think you're going to be able to get away with this!? I'll report you."

Yoko threw her head back and let out a laugh "Ha! And just who do you think will believe you? I could say the exact same thing about you."

Haruhi gritted her teeth and let out a growl. Yoko was right. She had no real evidence that it was Yoko and not her. They were both alone in the dorm and there was nobody around to witness the crime. This frustrated Haruhi, but she wasn't just going to let Yoko do as she pleased.

"I won't let you do as you please." she said slowly "C'mon let's go. Right here, right now."

Yoko gave her a questioning look "What are you talking about?"

"Tennis." Haruhi snapped "I'll play you right now and when I win, you'll stop."

"Can you even play singles?" Yoko jeered, while giving the girl an amused smile.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes and said "What did you say?"

Yoko scoffed "You heard me. And besides even if you do win, do you think I'm really going to stop? No one's gonna believe you-"

"I will." a calm voice said.

Both girls froze and turned their heads to the doorway. There stood Haruhi's doubles partner, Ayumi.

"I will believe you, Haruhi." she said again, giving her friend a reassuring smile.

Yoko let out a forced chuckle.

Ayumi narrowed her eyes and said coolly "So you were behind this."

"So what if I was?" Yoko demanded, not at all the least bit ashamed of her actions.

"It's wrong." Ayumi said simply "You should own up to your actions, Masao-san."

"Make me." retorted Yoko. She folded her arms and glared at Ayumi. She responded by standing her ground and giving her a look of disappointment. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of Yoko's left temple.

"Fine." Ayumi said, breaking the hostile tension "Let's settles this like Haruhi said."

Yoko smirked "With pleasure."

Ayumi turned around and began walking towards the courts with Yoko right behind her. Haruhi followed both teens in silence, keeping her eyes on Ayumi. She had never once seen her partner this determined before. As much as she wanted to intervene in this battle, she felt that it wasn't her place to do so. All she could do was stand on the sidelines and support her friend with all her might.

Each teen knew that it was forbidden for them to enter the courts unless they had practice or their coach said so. But everyone knew that this needed to be done and were willing to take the risk of being punished to settle the score.

Ayumi took her stance at the baseline on the near side of the court while Yoko went to the far end.

"This is your last chance to back off, Masao-san." Ayumi said, but more to herself than to the actual person.

Yoko started to bounce the tennis ball up and down, giving Ayumi a smug look.

She shrugged her shoulders and then said carelessly "Well we've already broken the rules just by being here so why waste it? Besides I'm doing this for Saeki-san!"

That last bit of news puzzled her. Ayumi's eyes softened for a moment because she felt sorry for Yoko. That feeling instantly disappeared as Yoko tossed the ball into the air and sent it flying over the net.

'_So it's begun.'_ Both teens thought simultaneously.

Ayumi returned the serve with a fast one handed backhand to the opposite corner. While the ball was smacked in the other direction, she ran towards the middle of half court so it would be easier to reach the ball.

Yoko smirked as she ran for the ball. She extended her arm out and was able to reach the ball with ease. She returned it with a hard forehand to the baseline.

Ayumi jogged back several paces, keeping her eye on the ball the entire time. She jumped into the air and with a simple flick of her wrist, sent the tennis ball crashing down right past Yoko.

"15-love" Haruhi stated.

Yoko let out a mangled cry and stomped back to the serving area behind the base line.

**--**

"Haru-chan?" exclaimed a certain hyper active red head, coming to halt as he spotted all three teens. He bounced over to the court until his face was practically pressed up against the fence. He was going to call to the said girl again until he realized that there was a match going on.

He watched as Ayumi jumped into the air and smashed the tennis ball back to the other side with all her might. Eiji let out a low whistle in awe of the girl's power.

Eiji smiled to himself and turned around. He had to go tell Oishi about this, it was just too exciting.

"Oooiishiii!!!" he bellowed.

**--**

Since Yoko had just lost the first point, she was really mad and embarrassed. It was her rage that fueled her to win the next few points.

"One game to love. Masao leading" Haruhi announced.

'_Ganbatte, Ayu-chan.'_ she chanted, as she watched Yoko hit a sloppy serve.

Ayumi came to a skidding halt as she hit a smooth forehand. She aimed so the ball bounced off the net and rolled onto the other side of the court.

"15-love."

Ayumi observed Yoko and saw that the girl had even broken a sweat.

'_Guess I'll just have to try harder.'_ she thought determinedly, waiting for Yoko to serve again.

They started to rally again, each girl managing to catch up to the ball no matter where it was sent.

Ayumi let out a sigh as she hit a high lob; buying her a few seconds. _'I guess I'll have to use that move…'_

As Yoko made contact with the tennis ball, it grazed her racket in an odd way and then flew out of the court. Yoko was surprised but she shook her head. _'It was a fluke_' she told herself.

The next rally and the rally after that was the exact same. Just as Yoko's racket connected with the ball it would just bounce off to the side, causing her to lose the point. Yoko picked up the ball and sent Ayumi an accusing look.

Ayumi returned her glare with a grin. "No matter how many times you try and hit the ball it will always fly off into a different direction."

This news did not make the vice captain pleased. She snarled at the blonde teen.

Haruhi got even more worried after seeing her doubles partner playing so seriously. She didn't believe that this kind of matter made her go against her promise.

'_Ayu-chan, you promised the coach not to use that. You know it's dangerous, when the shots get stronger.'_ thought Haruhi.

**--**

"Oooiishiii!!!" wailed Eiji rushing to his doubles partner.

"What's wrong!?" said teen asked, startled by the way his friend was acting.

"Oishi, Oishi, they're- Haru-chan, Ayu-chan-Nyaa!" Eiji ranted, flailing his arms about like a lunatic.

"What's up with him?" asked Sayaka, approaching both teens.

Oishi shrugged. "Eiji, what's wrong? And speak slowly."

"What's wrong with him?" out of nowhere, Inui appeared and as usual he had his notebook open and was scribbling madly.

"I'm not sure. He mentioned Haruhi and Ayumi. Eiji!" Oishi said.

Finally after nonstop chatter, Eiji clamped his mouth shut, took in a really deep breath and then said "Ayu-chanandMasao-sanarehavingaserioustennismatchandAyu-chanlooksreallymad!"

All four teens tilted their heads to the side and Eiji stomped his foot.

"What?" they all asked.

"Tennis Match. Now. Come!" he said very slowly.

All said teens rushed to the said court with Eiji in the lead and Sayaka right behind him. She was very concerned for her teammates.

**--**

The match was getting way too serious.

Yoko's shots were getting stronger and she still hadn't found a way to counter Ayumi's special shot.

Ayumi wouldn't let up on returning Yoko's shot with her counter. Finally, Yoko snapped and smashed the ball with all her strength but it flew out of the court and towards Haruhi. Haruhi couldn't react in time and the ball hit her.

"Haruhi!" yelled out Ayumi. She came to a halt as someone rushed into the courts.

Out of nowhere Ryuzaki-sensei appeared. She crouched over Haruhi helped the girl to her feet.

Yoko stood frozen on the court. She had never imagined that she would end up hurting someone with tennis. Now she felt truly ashamed by her foolishness. (Note: she feels bad for hitting Haruhi not for vandalizing people's stuff)

"Just what the hell were you two thinking!?" Ryuzaki-sensei barked.

"Sensei-" Ayumi said, but Sumire cut her off.

"How dare you go behind my back and have an unofficial match." she said.

She turned her attention to Ayumi "I told you not to use that move. You knew how dangerous it was and yet you still did it!"

Ayumi cast her gaze to the floor.

Turning to Haruhi she roared "You! You could have stopped this!"

Haruhi dared not talk back to an enraged Sumire. She nearly let out a squeal when someone touched her lightly on the shoulder.

"Sayaka-buchou?" she whispered.

"Shhh!" Sayaka put a finger to her lip and the nudged her head in Ryuzaki-sensei's direction.

"What was the reason for going to this length!?" the coach demanded, her eyes staring at each girl.

Ayumi lifted her gaze to Yoko and noticed how horrified she looked. Ayumi noticed that Yoko was just staring at her racket, not really paying attention to what was happening. She felt pleased that the girl could feel some remorse. Ayumi knew what had to be done, but before she could do anything Haruhi spoke up.

"Sensei." she said in a quiet voice "Masao-san provoked Ayumi to play against her because of her stupid jealousy for Saeki-san." Haruhi confessed. Well what she had said was half true since she had been the real person to challenge Yoko. It hadn't even been because of a boy, but because Yoko was vandalizing people's property. She didn't get why Yoko was angry at Ayumi since it was kind of obvious that Saeki had some feelings for Yumi-or at least the way he behaved suggested something like that.

Sayaka narrowed her azure blue eyes at Yoko. She greatly disliked those types of people who had no sense of respect for tennis itself.

"She actually went as far as to-" Haruhi never was able to finish her sentence since Ayumi touched her lightly on the arm. She shook her head and gave her friend a grateful smile.

"Sensei, it's my fault." she said, staring Ryuzaki-sensei directly in the eyes. "I've had several conflicts with Masao-san so I challenged her to a game to settle things. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

'_What are you doing!?'_ Haruhi slipped her hand into Ayumi's and squeezed it tightly.

"You know the consequences for breaking the rules, Kitajima." Ryuzak-sensei let out a sigh "I won't tolerate you breaking the rules or hurting people…accident or not."

"Hai." Ayumi said calmly, her head held high "I take full responsibility for what happened today."

Yoko raised her head and stared at the blonde teen with shock.

"Then-" Ryuzaki said in a firm tone "You have nothing left here to do. You're dropped from further practice in the group."

Ayumi nodded her head "Hai. I understand."

Haruhi felt like the whole world had stopped. Ayumi was her doubles partner. No, Ayumi was her best friend. The thought that Ayumi wasn't going to be here anymore…it hurt…a lot. What was Ayumi thinking? Was she even thinking about her and how she felt about this? It was too much for Haruhi.

"Everyone go back to your dorms and stay there." Ryuzaki ordered, turning away.

"Sensei, wait!" Haruhi called out.

"Haruhi!" Ayumi yelled, placing a firm grip on her shoulder. In a softer and quieter voice she said "Enough already.

Haruhi let out a sob. "Ayu-chan…"

"Mou…" she murmured "It's okay."

She brought Haruhi into a tight embrace and said cheerfully "You've become a lot stronger. I think you can handle things without me."

Haruhi rubbed her eyes and Ayumi let her go. She gave her best friend one last grateful smile before heading to the dorms to pack her stuff.

"Haruhi was telling the truth. Why would you cover for that girl?" inquired Sayaka, softening her gaze. She was genuinely curious at Ayumi's actions.

"I have my own reasons." she replied.

Sayaka let out a chuckle "I won't pry."

"Look after Haruhi for me, ne, Sayaka-chan?" Ayumi whispered.

"Ayumi, stop!" Haruhi cried out "Sayaka-chan, say something! Stop her!"

Haruhi tried to run up to Ayumi, but Sayaka stood in her way with her arms stretched out. She shook her head gently and watched as Haruhi broke down into hysterical sobs. It hurt her too much seeing her best friend sacrificing herself for the person who caused trouble. All she wanted was to prevent things from getting worse. Just how did it get like this?

Some of the onlookers walked away but some stayed. Mostly, Seigaku and Rokkaku, and some of the people from their groups.

Yumi approached Haruhi and tried to calm her down.

The whole Seigaku team felt sorry for her, but there was really nothing they could do. It was Ayumi's choice to do what she did and now they'd all just have to live with it.

Sayaka watched Haruhi cry into Yumi's shoulder and frowned. She didn't like how her friend had been hurt. It made her angry.

'_Unforgivable'_ Sayaka thought darkly, turning her attention to Yoko-who was standing still on the courts. As Sayaka tried to walk over to the girl, Saeki intercepted her.

"Koyumi-san, please forgive her on my behalf." he bowed to the black haired teen.

"Move." she said, not caring whether or not Saeki wanted to apologize to her.

"Please, Koyumi-san-" Saeki begged.

"Move!" she snapped.

Still that did not stop the two-toned haired teen to give up "One trouble is enough. Surely you do not want to cause another one-"

"For the last time, Saeki-san. Move." this time Sayaka said it slowly and calmly, but with intentions on removing him with force if deemed necessary.

Saeki did as he was told and walked back to his team. Everyone watched with baited breath to see what Sayaka would do next.

She walked up to the terrified teen and stood in front of her, musing at Yoko's reactions. She stood towering over the girl for several minutes.

Saeki was almost sure Sayaka would slap Yoko.

"Nya! I've never seen Saya-chan so scary." Eiji commented, peering over Oishi's shoulder.

Suddenly Sayaka grabbed Yoko by the collar of her shirt and lifted her a few inches off the ground.

"How dare you stand here with that smug look on that silly face of yours?" she snarled "If you waste what Ayumi did for you, you'll wish it was you that had left and not her. You got that!?"

Sayaka threw Yoko to ground and spun around, storming out of the courts; with practically everybody behind her.

Saeki let out a sigh of relief and signaled for the rest of the people to leave Yoko alone.

Yoko was deep in thought. She compared her actions to Ayumi's and realized how childish she had been. She had tried to make Ayumi suffer while Ayumi had just taken the entire blame for something that should've been her fault. Now she felt really bad.

**--**

During the entire practice time, Haruhi couldn't focus properly. The coach let her rest for the time being because she wasn't doing anything useful.

Haruhi sat on the bench staring at her feet. Her head was about to explode with all the questions and arguments floating in it.

She didn't get why Ayumi did something like this. Why would she go through all the trouble to stand up for that despicable person? Why didn't she tell the truth? Why did she give up her spot? On top of it all, why did she leave Haruhi?

'_I know I might sound selfish but I want Ayumi to stay here. I want her to play doubles with me. Ayu-chan, why?' _

"**You've become a lot stronger. I think you can handle things without me."** Haruhi remembered what Ayumi had said before she left the courts.

'_She knew that I was practicing on my own and wanted to become independent from her. It's true. I always wanted to play singles for once. I wanted to know the feeling standing there all by yourself facing strong opponents. Even the coach said that I've improved and that inspired me to push further. Still, I kept it from you, Ayu-chan, and wasn't honest even with myself. This pisses me off. Why do you always have to be this strong? I guess I might never surpass you…'_ Haruhi pulled her knees to herself and hid her face behind them. She was angry at herself and at Ayumi.

She was weak and stupid to realize that she actually wanted to be in the team without Ayumi for once. How could she face her doubles partner now?

-- **Sayaka's group.**

"We're going to practice with one of the other groups. You're going to have matches against each and every one of them, so that we can finally determine how far you can go." said the coach.

The group that they were supposed to go against was Sanada's.

"Hou." was Atobe's reaction.

"This is going to be fun." commented Kai.

"Let's start. Weights off first!" everyone started to take off their weights.

"Koyumi, except for you! Leave them until I say you can take them off." commanded the coach. Sayaka twitched and glared at Ryuuzaki-sensei.

'_I have a good guess what she's up to.'_ thought Sayaka.

"Okay! First up…" the coach called out for the first ones to start their match. The practice was intense until lunch.

**--**

During lunch time Ayumi came in to wish everyone good luck before she left. Apparently, she had to handle some family business anyways.

"Do you really have to go, Ayu-chan?" asked Eiji.

"Eh." she nodded her head sadly. She gave everyone a grin "On the bright side camp ends tomorrow, so I don't feel bad leaving a day early."

Seeing her so peaceful, the Seigaku team didn't worry about her anymore.

The only person who didn't come up to her was Haruhi. She was still kind of angry at her. Ayumi looked her direction and gave her a sad smile. She left without saying another word.

Haruhi had hoped that she might come up to her, but no. Haruhi felt that she might regret it if she didn't tell her now. Tell her the things that she had been thinking about. So, she rushed out before she could lose sight of Ayumi.

"Ayu-chan, wait!" called out Haruhi.

Ayumi turned around with a smile already plastered on her face.

"What is it?" she asked. Haruhi opened her mouth but words didn't come out for a while before she took a deep breath.

"I need to be honest with you." Haruhi said with an unnaturally calm face "Ever since the coach dropped you from the team, I've been thinking. It might be a good thing for me because lately I've wanted to play singles and surpass the previous weak me. I don't want to depend on you all the time."

Ayumi listened carefully.

"But don't get me wrong. I also want Ayu-chan to stay, I wanted you to have a chance to be selected for the team. I'm sorry, I wasn't honest with you. I'm sorry for having such thoughts when you have to leave. I just felt like telling you-"

Ayumi smiled even wider.

"I know, Haruhi. I forgive you." said Ayumi. Haruhi widened her eyes.

"But, Ayu-"

"You haven't been yourself lately, but I'm glad that this was the reason. There's no reason for me to get angry at you. What's done is done and I hope you can become stronger without me now." she paused and grinned. "However, I hope you won't become arrogant and not want me to be your doubles partner anymore. Ne?" This caused both teens to burst into laughter.

"I understand. I'll do my best and won't let your effort go to waste." said Haruhi.

Ayumi nodded.

"Good luck and watch your temper." said Ayumi jokingly.

"Hey!" retorted Haruhi but then stopped when she noticed Ayumi laughing. "What about Masao-san? Aren't you angry at her?"

"Hmm. A bit though but you know it's easier to forgive than hold a grudge for eternity. All her wrong doings and attempts are forgiven from my side." said Ayumi looking at the sky. "What about you? Can she be forgiven from your side?"

"If Ayu-chan says so. I guess I can forgive her." said Haruhi sighing. Ayumi smiled in return.

"I'm guessing that Masao-san feels the same because here…" Ayumi pointed at her chest. "I feel at ease leaving with no regret." Haruhi widened her eyes and smiled at the statement. The both girls hugged each other before Ayumi left. Haruhi watched her best friend's back until the figure disappeared. Haruhi rushed back for practice and cheered herself on to do her best as promised.

**--**

The afternoon practice was very intense. The coach made the teens play against each and every one of them before she let them off.

Sayaka was having a little trouble in maintaining her stamina. She had to wear weights and every part of her body hurt like hell. Ryuzaki-sensei finally let her take her weights off when she had to face Sanada.

"Sensei, isn't it better to let her off? She can barely stand on her feet and I bet she'll collapse in the middle of the match." said Atobe analyzing Sayaka with a worried expression.

"Don't worry, Atobe-kun. This won't kill her, she might end up unconscious for the rest of the day." said coach Ryuzaki.

Atobe sweat dropped at the statement.

'_Saa, I want to see what you will do in these circumstances, Koyumi.'_ thought coach.

Sayaka prepared to receive the serve. She twitched when she bent her legs.

'_I might hold out until the very end. He had to go against a lot of strong players, I think there won't be a need for me to raise my speed.'_ thought Sayaka.

During the match Sanada gave her a lot of trouble because of his ultra fast swing. That made Sayaka rush to every ball in full speed but her reaction failed her due to fatigue.

In the middle of the match she fell to her knees, completely out of breath. The pain in her left ankle had started acting up again. Her whole body shook because of the strain.

"Tch! Damn this." she mumbled to herself. Her whole body hurt like hell. She tried to get up but failed; her muscles wouldn't listen to her anymore.

"Sensei, maybe we should end this. Koyumi-san is in no state to continue." said Sanada. The coach ignored him and looked at Sayaka waiting for her to do something.

"Sensei, you should spare her until the tournament." commented Tezuka.

"Just what are you waiting for, sensei?" asked Atobe.

"Heeh. Probably, she's waiting for 'that'." said Kai sheepishly. Ryuuzaki-sensei glanced Kai's direction.

"Tsudeyoshi, you know about it, don't you?" she asked. Kai shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, ma. Just watch." said Kai. Tezuka glared at him but then turned back to Sayaka, who was chanting at herself to get up.

'_No good. That old hag won't even let me walk out of here until I show her what she wants to see.'_ Sayaka smirked and closed her eyes.

"Hn. I guess I have no choice. Prepare yourself." Sayaka kept her eyes closed for a while. After a few seconds her body stopped shaking. She opened her eyes but they weren't the same as before. They seemed to be glasslike looking one direction. They were eyes that didn't show any emotion.

**Next chapter**

Sayaka shows the coach what she's been hiding… What she did before with her ankle. Tezuka gets overwhelmed by his feelings. Yuki's thoughts… The final decision of the team members. Sayaka refuses to join the team for some reason. Well, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter!

**Authors Note**

Sorry, another cliffy. I promise that I'll try to do that not so often from here on. Umm, the next chapter will end the camp and move on to the next problems that our dear characters will have to face. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will keep up the great reviews! Bye!


	38. Chapter 37

Co-written with zeratheliger.

**Authors note**

Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait. Busy with studies, you know. Finally the next chapter is here! Woot! Oh, thanks again for the reviews! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter…

**Previously**

Haruhi caught the culprit behind the vandalism – it was Rokkaku's vice-captain Masao Yoko. Haruhi challenged her to a match despite the fact that it was forbidden before practice and without the coach's consent. Yoko almost dissed Haruhi but Ayumi came in and challenged Yoko instead. They had a serious match where Ayumi got the upper hand – she used the shot that she was forbidden to use. This resulted in her hurting Haruhi (Yoko was actually the one who shot the ball but it was Ayumi's fault).

The coach walked in and was pissed at the teens. Ayumi took all the blame on herself which caused her to drop out. Haruhi got hurt by Ayumi's actions but realized that she wanted to become independent on the court, so she explained her recent strange behavior to Ayumi. The blond teen accepted it with a relieved smile and left. After this the teams were undergoing some serious training. This was where Sayaka got problems…

**Chapter 37**

**Emotionless**

Sayaka's facial muscles slowly loosened up until there was nothing left; no emotion, no spark within her azure blue eyes, nothing. Her main focus was the court, that was it. Nothing else mattered to her when she was in this state, **nothing**.

Ryuzaki mused to herself as she watched Sayaka's true self appear on the court. Sanada, on the other hand, had different thoughts as he realized something was different. Ryuzaki noticed his slight hesitation and furrowed her brows.

"Sanada-kun, continue with the match." she barked, giving the teen a fierce glare.

Sanada shifted his glance to Sumire before looking back at the raven haired teen. He stood on the court, mentally debating what to do. Finally he decided he'd continue his match; he really was curious what Sayaka could do.

Tezuka and Atobe exchanged fearful looks while Kai stood there with a smirk on his face. It greatly irritated the two at how he stood there as if he had won some great battle.

Back on the courts, Sanada bounced the tennis ball, preparing for his serve. He tossed it with ease into the air and brought his racket down with great force. The ball grazed the net and barely touched the floor before bouncing up at a very low angle. Despite how low the ball bounced, Sayaka was able to reach it within one quick sprint. As they continued to rally, Sanada noticed that with each return Sayaka made, more force was added and soon it became harder for him to hit the ball.

"Hou…" Sumire murmured to herself, a small grin appearing on her face. '_Her speed and accuracy have improved slightly, '_she thought, tapping her chin thoughtfully, '_I never thought it would turn out like this. Her power is so great and yet it's scary how inhuman she looks…'_

Sanada let out a battle cry as he dove for the ball. The blood was pounding in his ears and his muscles felt like they had been ripped apart over and over, but he wasn't going to give up, not until his very last breath. He stretched out his arm, hoping it would be able to reach the ball. He swung his racket before his body met with the rubber floor, skidding to a painful halt.

"Game and match, Sanada. 6 games to 4!"

Sanada let out a small 'che' and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. The difference between their scores was too close for his liking. He observed his opponent and frowned at the sight. Sayaka hadn't moved an inch. She stood there, arms limp at her side, her gaze casted towards the floor. '_What is this girl?' _He wondered, walking over towards the net for a ritual handshake. A vein popped on his forehead as he stood stupidly with his hand out-Sayaka still hadn't moved.

Ryuzaki calmly walked over towards the teen, quickly dismissing Sanada with a quick nod of her head. She reached her hand out to touch the girl, but Sayaka swatted Ryuzaki's hand away, throwing Sumire a look of hatred.

"Is this what you wanted?" she snarled, glaring up at the elderly woman.

Ryuzaki smirked and replied "You have a very interesting ability, Koyumi." It was almost as if Ryuzaki was egging the teen on, taunting her to strike. Sayaka gritted her teeth and balled her fists.

On the sidelines, both Tezuka and Atobe stood watching with a mixture of awe and fear.

"Tezuka." Atobe said slowly, his eyes focused solely on the girl before him "I don't know what happened, but I can say it looked pretty damn dangerous."

Tezuka briefly glanced at Atobe before grunting a one word reply, "Ah."

"Nice observation." Kai's cold voice cut in. "What she just did is extremely dangerous and a hazard to her health."

Tezuka's eyes widened for a mere second before his calm and cool, collected self resurfaced. In a semi not so interested voice, he turned to the cocky teen and monotonously asked "What do you mean by that?" Oh how he wanted to just go and kick the bastard. He'd probably be doing the whole world a favor, but he had to control himself… just until Kai explained himself… then he could go beat the crap out of him… right?

Kai's face expression turned into that of a distorted grin of the Cheshire cat. "That girl," he jerked his head towards the direction of Sayaka, "-she is able to block every single nerve in her body to prevent any pain as she exerts her muscles."

Atobe and Tezuka looked at Kai with confusion.

Kai threw back his head and let out a cruel laugh "How stupid are you people? Don't you get it? Imagine the pressure she has to feel both physically and mentally!"

Before Atobe or Tezuka could make a retort Kai said "-and afterwards, there's this cool effect that happens. It's rather amusing."

Both teens turned the gaze in the direction Kai was looking. To their horror they watched as Sayaka fell forward into Ryuzaki's arms.

It took Tezuka two long strides to reach the unconscious teen. He swiftly snatched Sayaka out of Ryuzaki's arms and cradled her gentle. Atobe popped up behind him a few seconds later extremely concerned as well.

"Atobe, Tezuka." Ryuzaki instructed, standing up and dusting herself off "Go and take Koyumi to the infirmary."

**--**

"Here, take this. I'll go get someone to help change her clothes." said Atobe. Tezuka looked up at him and took the towel. He then started wiping Sayaka's face. Atobe smirked to himself and walked out of the room.

Tezuka sat next to the raven haired girl softly brushing her face with the towel. He followed the movement of his hand with his eyes; from her forehead down to her slightly pink cheeks, softening at the sight of her serene face expression. When he finally put down the towel, his hand couldn't stop touching her smooth skin. Tezuka ran his hand through her bangs. He liked the girl in front of him.

He put his hand on her cheek and caressed it softly. He examined every part of Sayaka's face: her forehead, her eyes, cheeks, her nose… Tezuka liked it when her nose jumped up every time she laughed; it made her look cute. Her lips… How many times had he been so close to kissing her rosy lips? The thought alone made his heart flutter. He couldn't stop himself, not this time.

Tezuka leaned his face closer to hers, until he was just a few millimeters away from their noses touching. He was hesitant, very hesitant, but it would be stupid for him to stop now. He loved her and there was nothing wrong about it, even if he kissed her secretly… just for himself.

He hated how Kai seemed to know more about her than he did. At least this once he wanted to be close to her.

He didn't hesitate this time; he didn't feel the need to. Tezuka kissed her tenderly on the lips. Her beautiful rosy lips felt so silky. Oh how he wanted to do this to her every time; unfortunately Sayaka just didn't get to shut up and be quiet. Now nothing could ruin his moment.

He slowly pulled away and sat up straight, his eyes still directed at the raven haired girl, glowing in satisfaction. Tezuka sighed and put his hand on his forehead closing his eyes. He smiled lightly to himself.

"I'm so stupid…" he mumbled to himself.

Tezuka stood up and walked towards the exit, giving her one last look of love before he shut the door.

**-- Haruhi**

Haruhi sat on the bench tying her shoes when a figure's shadow was cast over her. Looking up she found that it was Yoko who stood in front of her. Haruhi's sharp eyes noticed how Yoko looked rather uncomfortable and it was obvious she had something to say.

Both looked at each other in silence. Yoko didn't know how to start and Haruhi just didn't want to talk to the girl. She frowned and turned her attention to something else. Yoko blinked and started to fidget with the hem of her shirt.

"Ano… Mikado-san." started Yoko.

Haruhi ignored her. She started tying her other shoe. Haruhi was irritated by the girl's presence; she just couldn't stand her. It was all Yoko's fault that her Ayu-chan had been sent home early.

Yoko mentally frowned but told herself to stay calm. She had to do it or else she'd never forgive herself.

"I'm sorry" Yoko blurted out before Haruhi had the chance to walk away. Haruhi quirked a brow, taken aback by the girl's frankness.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble." said Yoko bowing in front of Haruhi.

Haruhi thought for a minute before cracking a toothy grin "It's okay, let's just forget about it and do our best."

Yoko raised her head and looked Haruhi straight in the eyes. A wave of relief washed over the teen as she realized that Haruhi didn't hold a grudge against her anymore. She gave Haruhi a grateful smile and said softly "Thank you. I won't let her sacrifice go to waste."

**-- **

One day and a half passed before Sayaka could muster enough strength to wake up. The first thing she was greeted by was Atobe and Tezuka who had been constantly going in to check on her.

"Ohayo, sleepy head!" Atobe exclaimed, bounding over to her giving her a quick hug.

Sayaka blinked and wiped away the sleep in her eye before giving a wide yawn and a long stretch "Gosh I had a great dream." she beamed up at both teens.

Atobe smirked and asked in a sly manner "Good dream eh? And just who were you dreaming about to cause you to drool?"

Tezuka sweat dropped at the remark while Sayaka twitched and felt a vein pop on her forehead.

"Haha… Very funny, Keigo." she said sarcastically before commenting "I seriously need a shower."

Sayaka blinked at him stupidly but then decided to get out of bed. She put her feet on the cold floor and stood up. "I'll go take-" Sayaka only took a few steps before losing balance. Atobe caught her and helped her stand up. "You okay?" inquired Atobe supporting the black haired teen.

Sayaka let out a loud wail and slid slowly down to the floor "Mou! Ahhh, mou! Forget the shower. I need energy!"

Both Atobe and Tezuka almost dramatically smacked themselves on the head. Tezuka sighed in relief, so did Atobe and kneeled down to Sayaka with his back to her.

"You're a handful, you know. Just this once I'll give you a ride" he said. Sayaka blinked for a second and then accepted his offer. She put her arms around his neck and hung down on him like a monkey. She hung her head on his shoulder and made a face.

"Is it that bad, Koyumi?" asked Tezuka.

"You can't imagine." she said in a tired voice. Atobe and Tezuka looked at each other and laughed lightly.

Just then a red blur flashed and came to a quick halt. "Keigo! Kunimitsu!" Yuki stopped right in front of Tezuka and hugged her dear cousin affectionately. Tezuka just gave a tiny grin.

"Finally this is over and I can spend some time with you guys. Ne?" said Yuki letting Tezuka go from her hug.

"Ah." said Tezuka and patted her head. Atobe watched her with an even wider smile on his face. Yuki turned her attention to Atobe and greeted him with a smile.

"Ano, Keigo, I have… something… to ask… you." Yuki fumbled around with her words, her face turning a slight shade of red as she noticed a slender around curled around Atobe's neck.

"I'm listening." said Atobe slightly confused as to why Yuki was being so hesitant with him. He chuckled as he realized exactly what Yuki was thinking. Atobe moved a few inched counterclockwise to reveal Sayaka, half asleep.

"Whaaahh! Sa-chan! What happened?" Yuki wailed.

"Yu-chan, is that you?" Sayaka mumbled. She was already starting to see stars above her head, her eyes turning to spirals. Tezuka blinked at the raven haired teen and sweat dropped. He started cursing himself for forgetting about Sayaka for a moment there.

"Oi, Sa-chan! Hang in there!" Yuki shook her back and forth.

"Ahhh… The world is spinning-" Sayaka didn't get to finish because Atobe cut her off.

"Don't you dare die on my back and then turn into an onryoo (a vengeful spirit)." joked Atobe, raising his voice by a tone. He looked at the person on his back and his face turned pale. Sayaka jerked her head a bit as a sign of dying. Atobe sensed an evil spirit rising from that one moment. His face turned purple as he made his way through the hallway… fast.

"This is not funny!" he wailed. Yuki and Tezuka followed Atobe. They reached the dining hall and Atobe dropped Sayaka on one of the chairs. Sayaka let out a moan. Some of the Seigaku regulars sweat dropped at the scene. Yuki brought her five plates of rice and curry.

"Sa-chan, wake up now." Yuki said gently.

"Che, mattaku." Atobe mumbled. Tezuka sat down at the table and observed the black haired teen gobble down all five plates in the blink of an eye.

'_At least she's okay now.'_ thought Tezuka. He had a flashback of what he had done the previous day when Sayaka was peacefully sleeping. A slight shade of pink appeared on his cheeks. He then shook it off and turned his attention to something else… the table.

Yuki laughed slightly at the raven haired teen in front of her.

"You're quite cheerful, ne, Sa-chan?" she asked.

Sayaka nodded; her mouth was full of food at the moment… Yuki laughed again. Atobe continued to stare at the red head, his eyes tracing her everywhere.

"That was good! Dessert?" Sayaka exclaimed. "Joking, joking. I'm done with my breakfast." said Sayaka happily. Yuki giggled at the comment.

"Breakfast, huh?" Atobe said absentmindedly before shaking his head and collecting his thoughts "-ah, Yuki. You wanted to ask me something, didn't you?"

"Ah, that… I actually wanted to ask the three of you about something." Yuki looked at each of her friends.

"What is it, Yu-chan?" asked Sayaka.

"Ano, is it possible for you to leave Wednesday next week free?" she inquired, nervously twiddling her thumbs together.

"Well, the tournament is supposed to be coming up. I don't know if that's possible." Tezuka said bluntly, not stopping for a second to consider why Yuki could possibly be asking them about this now.

"Oh, didn't coach tell you? It's postponed for another week. The American teams have some problems." stated Yuki.

"Huh… When were we supposed to hear that?" asked Sayaka grinning widely.

"Eh, ma. That's not that important now." Yuki said dismissively before asking more confidently. "So, do you have time next week?"

Atobe sighed slightly and thought about it for a while, as did Sayaka.

"Wednesday, huh?" mumbled Atobe. Tezuka raised his head remembering the day.

"Isn't that-" Sayaka started.

"-your birthday." Atobe finished the sentence. Yuki had expected Sayaka and Tezuka to remember but she didn't expect Atobe to know.

"Eh? Demo-"Yuki stammered.

"Yuki, there's no way I wouldn't know." he chuckled, patting her softly on the head. How could he not know her birthday? He was really getting obsessed with her. He wanted to know everything about her.

"That's right, Yu-chan. It's an important day." said Sayaka, hugging her best friend.

"Sa-chan…" Yuki said.

"You didn't have to be so polite. You have the full right to request it from us." Tezuka said giving her a tiny grin.

"Yuki, do you mind if I arrange some things for that day?" Atobe asked. Yuki blinked for a second but then grinned.

"I don't mind." she said shaking her head.

Atobe smiled at her reply. He already expected her to agree. He knew that she trusted him and he knew that he had a special place in her heart. He wanted Yuki to open up to people more often. Sure, she talked to his teammates but still he felt that she couldn't let them into her world so easily.

"Sayaka, Tezuka. I will discuss it with you later." Atobe said. Sayaka and Tezuka nodded.

"By the way, Sa-chan, how is your elbow?" Yuki asked. Sayaka stared at Yuki abruptly. She then sent a questioning look at Atobe.

"She saw it." Atobe said. Sayaka's face flushed.

"I'm fine, Yu-chan. No big deal. You met him, didn't you?" Sayaka asked, her gaze softening as she looked at her. Yuki turned around and grinned at Sayaka.

"Eh, I said hello _(got my revenge)_ properly." said Yuki with a shining smile. Sayaka felt the killing aura behind those words and she heard the words 'got my revenge' echoing in the background.

"I-I see…" Sayaka sweat dropped. Atobe sighed at Yuki's reply and rubbed his forehead. After a while Sayaka bolted upright, slamming her hands onto the table and exclaimed loudly "Ahh! Crap! I totally forgot I still need to pack up! Ja ne, Yu-chan!"

Yuki chuckled before turning her attention back to Atobe. She began by telling him about her experience at the camp. Atobe listened carefully. He felt pleased by the fact that Yuki was so close to him. It felt good to finally be able to talk to her again. He had missed her.

Yuki explained how she was selected for the team. After Yuki had finished detailing her days to Atobe she then inquired about how Atobe had been. He told her about the first few days when Sayaka went berserk in the boy's dorm causing a ruckus. They both chuckled at their friend's actions.

They both walked around a bit before separating. Yuki asked him, if he got selected for the team and Atobe said that he had no idea yet.

"If it's you, then I'm sure you'll make it." she said, giving Atobe an encouraging smile. His eyes widened for a second and then put his hand on her cheek, pressing his lips to it. He slowly pulled away and ran his hand through her hair.

"Arigatou, Yuki." he said gently. He stared into her eyes for a while. Yuki froze her chest pounding faster and faster.

"I love you." he whispered. He gave her one final smile before walking away. Yuki's cheeks turned rosy red. She hadn't heard those three words for so long that she felt nothing but relief. She liked him, she didn't deny it, but never had she thought that she might start having another feeling which she didn't want to return.

'_I know I can trust him. Maybe, I should really try falling for him.'_ Yuki thought. She thought of all those times when Atobe hugged her. She liked the warmth that he gave to her. It made her feel safe and comfortable. At the same time it made her feel guilty because Atobe gave her so much and she hadn't done anything in return. How could she make it up to him?

**--**

Sayaka sat on her bed pushing her stuff messily into her bag. She didn't bother folding her clothes, instead she just pushed everything into the bag as it was; she didn't have the time to pack it up properly. She paused and thought about what the coach could say before they left.

'_What if I'm paired with him?'_ thought Sayaka. By 'him' she was referring to the Kai- a person she hated most in the world. She shook her head as if driving away her pessimistic thought and continued her 'packing'. If she was paired with that jerk (who had the nerve to show his face to Yuki) it would mean she would be separated from Tezuka; being together with Tezuka on the court meant something special to her.

Sayaka didn't mind playing singles but being alone on the court gave her the chills. Entering the tennis courts with Tezuka had given her the courage to appreciate it again. Meeting so many different people enabled her to love the place she had been so fond of before.

Stuffing the last of her clothes in her duffle bag she quickly dashed out into the hall nearly crashing into Yumi. Yumi was extremely excited about the results- Sayaka had to do her best to calm the bluenett down.

As both girls arrived they found that all of the tennis teams were assembled at the entrance, waiting patiently for the coach to announce the results. Sayaka made her way over to the girl's line. Sayaka turned her attention to Atobe and grinned abruptly.

"Ne, Keigo. How did it go with Yu-chan?" she teased.

Atobe grunted and ignored his friend, but a faint tinge of pink spread throughout his whole face. She just found it so amusing to tease Atobe about Yu-chan, but torturing Tezuka was more fun.

Ryuzaki cleared her throat and spoke in a clear, calm and loud voice "Congratulations to those who were selected for the team. I hope you will see it as an honor to represent Japan's tennis team. Sanada Genichirou, Atobe Keigo, Fuji Syusuke, Sengoku Kiyosumi, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Saeki Kojiro, Tsudeyoshi Kai, Niou Masaharu, Kikumaru Eiji, Yagyuu Hiroshi." she paused, letting the names sink in.

"Masao Yoko, Shinomiya Yumi, Sato Akira, Koyumi Sayaka, Fujisawa Kotoko, Mikado Haruhi, Tsubaki Rika, Kobayashi Ayame, Yagyuu Hitomi, Masaki Kyoko."

Everyone gave a round of applause for those who had been selected.

"As you know there are supposed to be mixed doubles as well, so we decided to announce the pairings beforehand because we think this is the best we've got. So our two pairs will be: both Yagyuu siblings-" Ryuzaki paused and watched the pair congratulate each other.

"Nii-sama." called out Hitomi to her brother. Hiroshi adjusted his glasses and nodded with a light smile towards her direction. Hitomi lightened up and gave a bigger smile… Niou noticed the teen's cheerful expression and smirked lightly to himself. His expression softened for a while. Sayaka glanced at their direction and smiled to herself.

"The other pair will be: Koyumi-" Sayaka slowly turned her head at the sound of her name.

"-Tsudeyoshi pair." Sayaka widened her eyes at the mention of her name next to Kai. For a second, Sayaka forgot how to breathe. Her heart had skipped a beat. Anyone, Ryuzaki could've picked anyone: Atobe, Sanada, Eiji, she was even willing to play with Inui, if he had been selected.

Anyone but Kai! Sayaka had already done it once, but twice was too much. Sayaka cast her gaze to the floor, unable to say anything.

Atobe mentally frowned and Tezuka let out a sigh of disappointment.

"That is all. You're dismissed!" Ryuzaki announced.

"No." Sayaka said in a firm voice, looking up and giving Ryuzaki a defiant glare.

"What was that, Koyumi?" Ryuzaki questioned in a dangerously low voice.

"I don't agree to this pairing." Sayaka stated, holding her ground.

Atobe and Tezuka stopped and turned their attention to the raven haired girl. The other teens did the same and stared both at coach and Sayaka. They couldn't understand the teen's sudden disagreement. She got selected, so why the big fuss?

"Koyumi, from what I have seen during the camp, you two are the best doubles pair around. I won't change my decision." Ryuzaki explained in a cold voice.

That was the last straw. Sayaka had put up with Ryuzaki's stupid requests, but this was just going too far, even for Sayaka.

"No." she repeated "I am not going play doubles with him. I don't care if we're compatible! I don't want to be paired up with that sick jerk!" she said coolly.

"Oi, Sayaka. That's enough." said Atobe putting his hand on her shoulder. Yumi decided to help out and rushed towards Sayaka.

"It's better if you calm down." Ryuzaki said, holding her head high "I can't put you in singles. We've already made the decision. Mixed doubles. Consider this-"

"Tezuka, Sanada, Keigo, Eiji-san, I'm even willing to play with Fuji-san!" Sayaka bellowed "Pair me up with anyone. Any other person but him!" she added in nothing more than a whisper.

Tezuka and Atobe widened their eyes. They were aware she hated Kai, but never had they seen so much hatred loathing from one person.

Ryuzaki-sensei widened her eyes for a mere second and then sighed. She knew that Sayaka disliked Kai, but this was more than dislike- it was a personal grudge.

"This is no time for personal grudges, Koyumi." Ryuzaki tried to reason "I can't put you in singles, and I won't change my decision. You're just being selfish. Consider it once more for the tea-"

"So that's how it is, huh?" she asked in a low voice, narrowing her eyes "-then count me out." Sayaka spun around and stalked off towards the bus, pushing her friends out of her way.

"Koyumi! Come back here now!" Ryuzaki snapped.

She ignored the coach and kept on walking; past her friends, past her teammates, past everybody.

"Buchou…" whimpered Yumi under her breath. Atobe and Tezuka stared after Sayaka for a while. Atobe then gritted his teeth and walked off towards his transport, his anger building.

"Che, idiot." he mumbled. Tezuka on the other hand made a flushed expression and apologized to the coach in her place. He said that he would try to convince her to pair up with Kai.

"Ah. I hope she reconsiders and remembers what's important." Ryuzaki let out a frustrated sigh. Tezuka bowed and walked away. Ryuzaki-sensei rubbed her forehead and frowned _'Just what the hell happened to her? She always considered what's best for the team. She didn't even consider that others would fight to be selected. So much hatred in her eyes…'_

She had always considered Sayaka to be strong enough to lead the team, maybe she was wrong.

**--**

Sayaka stared out the window the entire trip back. At first she was furious at Coach's decisions but then she realized what she had done and became angry at herself. She had given up an opportunity to representing her country and to be on the court; something she had come to love once again.

All because of her selfishness. All because of Kai making an appearance, everything got destroyed.

Sayaka wanted to be part of the team. She had worked so hard for it but now it was all for nothing. She felt bad about dropping out, but the fact that Kai was supposed to be her partner was depressing.

Why was the coach so stubborn?

She could be paired up with any other person, right? The coach could've put her in singles, couldn't she? Why be so selfish?

'_Weren't Tezuka and I a better choice?'_ Sayaka thought bitterly before letting out an amused chuckle. Tezuka and her, huh? From the start she had just wanted to hear his name next to hers. Selfish…

The bus had reached the school where the regulars got off; Sayaka was the last to exit the bus. She was too deep in thought to say goodbye to the others.

Tezuka trailed slowly behind her. He thought she might want to walk home with him- they lived not far from each other. He didn't bother calling out to her because he knew she had to set things straight with herself. The rest of the team parted ways and went home, including Tezuka; he still couldn't help but think about Sayaka's problem as his own.

Sayaka walked slowly dragging her feet with each step she took. It was already dark but she hardly noticed. All she could think about was how she was going to face her team after her sudden outburst.

Pathetic. This was no way for a captain to act like. How could she show her face to her friends now?

Weak… She had heard the word uttered before by the person that she admired most. She had become weak and because of that she had no self control. She had promised herself that she wouldn't let Kai's presence crush her but this time it broke her.

Selfish. Sayaka felt that she was too obsessed with Tezuka. She wanted him to be by her side. Although, she mentioned other names, she could only think of him. She couldn't accept the coach's decision.

Pathetic, weak and selfish. That's how she felt about herself.

What could she do about it?

She just didn't want the past events to be remembered. It didn't piss her off when she disagreed with the coach. No, she was just scared to remember the feeling alongside her former doubles partner… the feeling of fear and loneliness on the court.

**Next chapter**

The Seigaku team sulking over Sayaka not attending practice. Sayaka ponders about her actions and is too embarrassed to show herself to her team. Ayumi walks in and tells her something that finally breaks the black haired teen open. The final encouragement… Sayaka's decision.

**Authors note**

Mou! So tired! Once again, thanks, zeratheliger! You're the best! I'm really sorry about dragging the time until I update but it can't be helped. Hope you enjoyed it. Please, review and see ye next time!


	39. Chapter 38

Co-written with zeratheliger.

**Authors note**

Hi, minna-san! First things first, thanks for the reviews and your patience. I finally managed to post a new chapter (yay!). Anyway, I hope you'll forgive me for the slow updates. Enjoy the latest chapter!

**Previous chapter**

Sayaka was having a match with Sanada, where she was in a pinch because she was at her limit. She had no choice but to show the coach the thing that she had done previously, when her left ankle was hurt. Sanada won the match and Sayaka was out cold for the rest of the day. Tezuka and Atobe brought her to the infirmary and let her sleep there. While Atobe was away, Tezuka kissed her. Yoko apologized to Haruhi and the purple head (Haruhi) accepted her apology.

Sayaka woke up on the next day and Atobe had to carry her to get something to eat. On their way there they met Yuki. The red head asked her friends to celebrate her upcoming birthday with her. Atobe finally got to talk to Yuki. The teens were supposed to leave that day, so Sayaka packed her stuff in her room. She was having different thoughts about with whom she might end up playing mixed doubles. Before the teens got dismissed, the coach announced those who had been selected and the mixed doubles pairs. Sayaka was supposed to be paired up with Kai. Naturally, she was against it, so she burst out in rage and declined to participate in this tournament. This became a big problem for the rest of the team and Sayaka… Well, let's just see what happens.

**Chapter 38**

**Where would we be now?**

Summer vacation was coming to an end for the Seigaku regulars. They decided to use most of their time to play tennis amongst themselves since they wouldn't have as much time later on. Sadly, Sayaka hadn't shown up for any of their practice games. Originally everyone had thought that Sayaka would return with her usual smile and everything would be all right again. When it became obvious Sayaka was not going to return, her team took a turn for the worse.

Yumi was assigned temporary captain, just until Sayaka returned. She tried her best to be enthusiastic, but it just didn't feel right. The entire team lacked the motivation and spirit making them dull.

" Ne, buchou. Is everything alright? You've been sighing for the last five minutes." asked Rika rubbing her chin.

"I'm fine." Yumi replied, staring off into the distance.

"She's probably pining over Saya-" Yori commented but instant clamped her hands over her mouth due to the intense glares she received.

"Ma, Yumi-san," Kotoko spoke gently "Yori-chan didn't mean that, just ignore her."

"Yeah, cheer up, Yumi-san" Haruhi put in, placing her hands behind her head and giving the girl a wide grin. "It's not like Sayaka won't ever come back…" Haruhi trailed off and sweat dropped "Opps."

"Haruhi!" exclaimed all five girls, charging at her.

"Sorry… I said I'm sorry!" Haruhi exclaimed over her shoulder.

"You know, there is some truth to that." said Yumi thoughtfully, putting a finger to her chin and glancing up towards the sky. All girls came to a halt and Akiko asked "What do you mean, Yumi-san?"

"I mean Sayaka-chan hasn't shown up these past days. Do you think she cares about the tournament?" said Yumi. The girls exchanged glances and made stupefied face expressions. Yumi sighed.

"Huh, and what do you think about what's after this tournament?" asked Yumi.

"The Nationals." the girls said in unison.

"Bingo. If this continues, she might not show up ever." said Yumi.

"What if buchou never comes back?" mumbled Yori.

"In the end, we're destined to be without a captain." commented Kotoko.

"Ahh, Sayaka-buchou, really how could she just abandon us like that!?" Haruhi asked.

"Knowing Sayaka-buchou, the reason she might not be here is because she's still furious with Ryuzaki-sensei." said Ayumi.

"Ma, ma, lighten up, you guys! Sayaka-chan might just be resting from the camp. She'll be back, just watch." Yumi said confidently while trying to lighten up the team.

"What makes you think that?" asked Rika in a dubious tone.

"School starts tomorrow, so she'll have to come back." Yumi said in a matter of fact way.

"Eh, that's right. Buchou will definitely come. She never misses school." Yori added.

"I bet she'll want to play tennis after that. Ne?" asked Haruhi turning Ayumi.

"Eh, surely she wouldn't miss out on practice." said Ayumi with a smile. The girls started chattering and encouraging themselves.

"Still the devil Ryuzaki-sensei is a lot more stubborn than buchou." Rika stated darkly.

"Oi! Enough with the chit chatter!" Ryuzaki barked, deciding that she had heard enough. Little had the girls know that Ryuzaki had overheard **everything** they had just said and needless to say she was angry.

"Ah!" exclaimed most of the girls.

"Oni." mumbled Yori, throwing Ryuzaki-sensei a dirty look as they all headed back towards the courts.

"Mattaku, maybe I'm being the childish one." Ryuzaki-sensei muttered to herself and let out a sigh; Yumi's earlier comment troubled her.

Somewhere hidden from plain sight, Tezuka stood with his back against the wall. He had overheard what everybody had said and was also extremely worried about Sayaka. He had hoped that she would've come back to enjoy the last week of vacation with her friends.

'_Come back soon. If not for you then do it for me.'_ he prayed silently before returning back to the courts.

**-- Next day**

Tezuka had been the first person to enter the classroom. He had gotten up especially early just for this day. He drummed his fingers along his desk while he stared out the window. His hazel orbs searching for a certain black haired teen.

**BbbBbRRrrRIiiIIiiNnnNnNGGggG!**

By 8 o'clock most students had already arrived, everyone but Sayaka. Tezuka stared at her empty seat throughout the whole day praying that maybe if he stared at it long enough, she'd somehow magically appear.

During practice the girls were extremely disappointed to find out that Sayaka was not present. Since there was no Sayaka, there was no motivation to continue practice. Ryuzaki-sensei gave them a tiny lecture before granting them an early dismissal.

"Ayu-chan? Aren't you coming?" Haruhi questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"No." Ayumi replied "I think I'm going to stay a bit longer. There's something I need to work on."

"Then I'll-"

"No." Ayumi shook her head "I can manage by myself."

Haruhi gave an understanding grin "Sure! Then I'll go first, kay?"

The reason Ayumi had decided to stay for a while longer was because maybe… just maybe Sayaka might come. She didn't know how but she just got the feeling that Sayaka was yearning to come to the courts. Ayumi wanted to talk to Sayaka because she thought that out of all the girls, she was the one who was able to relate the most to how Sayaka felt.

**--**

For the past few days, there had only been one thing occupying her mind and it drove her nuts. She was still furious at Ryuzaki-sensei for making such a decision and so ashamed at her behavior that it was too humiliating for her to face her teammates. Currently, Sayaka was idly walking around thinking. _'I don't care if Kai and I are a good doubles pair. There were a lot better choices.'_ Sayaka made a face and bit her lower lip _'Still, why did I throw this chance away? Why didn't I even go to practice when I decided that I would? This is not how a captain should act. They won't forgive me but maybe I shoul- Are?_' Sayaka stopped in her mid rant. She raised her eyes and found herself in front of the school gate. She must've walked all the way subconsciously.

Sayaka started walking passed the gate but then stopped. She gripped the handle of her tennis bag. It took all of her courage to finally walk inside and head straight for the courts. She didn't care if anyone saw her; she just needed to see the place. Sayaka stopped in front of the fence and stared for a while. She hadn't expected someone to still be there at this time. The sun had almost reached the horizon but there was Ayumi, still doing some training.

**--**

Ayumi bounced a tennis ball gently up and down; preparing to serve. Suddenly she felt a presence hovering nearby and out of the corner of her eye, she spotted…her captain. Sayaka had been the last person Ayumi expected to see.

"Buchou!" called out Ayumi.

Sayaka widened her eyes, startled by Ayumi's sudden outburst. She averted her gaze to the floor and dejectedly turned away. She just couldn't face her.

Ayumi blinked for a mere second and then dashed for the exit. "Matte, Sayaka-buchou. Don't go." Ayumi said. She managed to stop Sayaka before she lost sight of her.

Sayaka refused to look at Ayumi and she didn't say anything when Ayumi placed a firm grip onto Sayaka's wrist. Ayumi was determined not to let Sayaka run away.

"I believe you wanted to do some practice." Ayumi grinned.

Sayaka looked Ayumi directly in the face and saw that her friend had a warm and understanding look. Sayaka was lost for words and she couldn't deny the fact that Ayumi was right. She nodded her head and let Ayumi guide her back to the courts.

Both girls started a light rally and continued until the sun had hid itself. They had to switch on the lights for the courts. Sayaka and Ayumi sat down on a bench; Ayumi had to regain her breath. They sat on the bench for a while; Sayaka gazed fondly at her racket- she was starting to remember those wonderful feelings she felt when she held the rackett.

"Do you like tennis, buchou?" asked Ayumi. Sayaka turned her head towards the teen.  

"Huh?" she was caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Don't you think it's fun?" asked Ayumi again, this time giving Sayaka a tiny grin. Sayaka stared at her for a while and then turned back to her racket. She smiled to herself.

"Eh, it is. I love tennis because it's fun." she said softly. Ayumi smirked.

"Then why won't you pair up with Tsudeyoshi-san?" she asked. Something ticked inside Sayaka's mind upon hearing that name. She took a deep breath letting out a sigh.

"What would you do if you had to play doubles with Masao Yoko?" Sayaka countered. Ayumi sighed and looked at the sky.

"I would pair up with her." said Ayumi.

Sayaka widened her eyes; she didn't expect such an answer from Ayumi. It puzzled Sayaka how Ayumi could calmly say she would pair up with the person who hurt her and Haruhi. Where did this confidence come from? Was it confidence or something else?

"Why? Wasn't she the reason for you to drop out? Why would you still make such a decision?" Sayaka demanded, slapping her palms down onto the surface of the bench.

Ayumi let out another sigh and not looking at Sayaka she said softly "Take Eiji-san for example. Eiji-san was paired up with a lot of people other than Oishi and some of them were his opponents. Even though Oishi didn't get selected, Eiji-san didn't go berserk because of this. Why do you think he didn't mind?" asked Ayumi.

Sayaka just stared at the teen plainly. Ayumi smiled and continued her explanation.

"It's because those two have a strong bond. A mere pairing with another person won't break that bond, rather it becomes even stronger." she paused before continuing on "As for me, I would even pair up with my worst enemy, if that way I could face a bunch of strong opponents." As Ayumi finished she looked at Sayaka; who slowly turned her attention to her racket again. Sayaka understood what Ayumi meant. She knew her actions had been inappropriate but she just really didn't like Kai.

Ayumi stood up and slung her bag over her shoulders and headed for the exit. She paused and said in a serious manner "I don't know what happened between you and Tsudeyoshi-san but I think it's better if you consider this once more. It's up to you to decide what to do from now on. We'll be waiting for you, Sayaka-buchou." said Ayumi and waved the raven haired teen goodbye.

Sayaka widened her eyes. She hadn't realized that her team was actually waiting for her. She had totally forgotten about them because she had been so absorbed with her own problem. She cursed herself for such irresponsibility. It was her duty to lead them to the Nationals but she had dropped everything and thought only of herself.

"I'm such an idiot." she said to herself.

**--**

Tezuka stayed longer in school because the coach asked him to give his opinion on one pairing for the tournament. It took a while before Ryuzaki was finally satisfied with her decision. Tezuka looked out the window and sighed mentally. The sun had already set and darkness approached. He noticed that the lights by the tennis courts were lit. Once Ryuzaki had finally let him go, he slowly made his way towards the courts.

When Tezuka finally reached the courts, he noticed Ayumi walking outside. Ayumi noticed the stoic buchou making his way towards the entrance. She stopped for a second and then jerked her head at Sayaka, who was preparing to serve. Tezuka noticed the black haired teen and widened his eyes. He was happy to see her but refused to let an emotion surface on his face. Ayumi chuckled silently.

"I'll leave the rest to you, Tezuka-san." said Ayumi and then left him.

Tezuka watched the blonde teen until she disappeared from his sight. He turned to the entrance again but was hesitant about walking inside. He stood there for a while, observing Sayaka from afar.

**--**

Sayaka stood at one end of the court. She took one ball and bounced it a few times against the ground before serving it to the other side; it was a strong serve. She served a few more which seemed to get her concentration back.

Tezuka stood by his spot for a while and decided not to do anything since he noticed that Sayaka seemed to be doing rather okay. He figured that it was thanks to Ayumi.

Sayaka stopped for a while and stared at the ball in her hand. She remembered what Ayumi had told her moments ago. Sayaka knew now why she got angry at Ryuzaki. _'A strong bond, huh?'_ she thought. She pictured Tezuka in front of her. She finally figured that the source for her anger: The bond that she had built with Tezuka; she was just afraid that it might disappear. She was scared that by being partners with Kai it might interfere and break them apart. He was doing a fine job right now though. This fact ticked Sayaka off.

She had made a promise to herself that she wouldn't let Kai get the best of her but she forgot. How could she forget about that? The fact that Sayaka became easily scared already meant that their bond wasn't strong enough. There wasn't enough trust between her and Tezuka.

'_I know what I must do now but I still need to hear something from him. I want to know…'_ Sayaka gripped the ball and threw it high above her head. _'I really do…'_ Sayaka hit the ball to the other side. Just then Tezuka walked inside and first glanced at the ball that she hit and then turned to Sayaka.

"You seem to be doing fine, Koyumi." he said taking a few steps forward. Sayaka blinked and then turned away with a crestfallen look etched on her face. Tezuka placed his tennis bag onto the bench and then advanced towards the girl.

"Just because I'm not acting like a depressed person does not mean I'm doing 'fine'." said Sayaka calmly. She didn't look at him. She couldn't face him. Not yet. She didn't know how to ask him. Should she even ask? Sayaka had to control herself, so that she wouldn't accidentally snap and let everything out.

"Koyumi, do you understand your actions?" asked Tezuka in a very serious manner.

Sayaka glanced sideways at him and sighed "I do now. I let my anger take over and I was blinded by it" she said. Sayaka wished that Tezuka wouldn't start one of his lectures on how she was wrong.

Tezuka shook his head "I'm fully aware that you hate Tsudeyoshi but I think it would be better if you could just forget about that anger and instead direct it at your opponents. You should pair up with Tsudeyoshi. I know you truly want to-"

"How can you say something like that so easily?" Sayaka snapped, cutting Tezuka off.

Tezuka blinked at her unfazed.

"Koyumi…" he said. Sayaka balled her hands into fists. She was about to burst in rage.

"Do you even know how I feel?" she whispered.

"I know how you feel because he is constantly hurting you." said Tezuka.

This wasn't what she wanted to hear. Something inside Sayaka suddenly snapped "No, you don't know! You don't know how I feel when I'm near him! Do you know how I felt when he hurt you?!" she yelled at him. Sayaka had finally lost her control.

Tezuka widened his eyes in shock. He tried to calm her down. "I know. Calm-" Tezuka tried to get a hold of her wrist but she yanked it out of his grasp.

"You don't! He tried to separate us before and the reason I controlled myself was you! Do you know that kind of feeling?!" she asked. Sayaka stopped screaming and now she stared into emptiness holding her hands in front of her face. She started shaking.

"The feeling of letting him get what he wants." she sobbed into her hands "Constantly waiting for him to take away what's most important to me. Do you know how I felt at that time, when he was announced as my doubles partner? I couldn't stand it. I was afraid that he would get between us. I kept my feelings bottled up until but now I can't stand it anymore."

Tezuka stood there speechless, not knowing what to say. He knew how she felt because he felt the same. He raised her head with his both hands and looked her in the eyes.

"You don't have to keep it inside, just let it all out, Sayaka." he said and as he said this Sayaka just broke out into tears. Tears just started flowing on their own and she couldn't stop them. She let out everything… everything that she had kept inside for the past few days. Sayaka clung to his shirt and rested her head against his chest. Tezuka put his arms protectively around her shoulders.

"I felt so irritated at that time. Not because I would have to be paired up with him but because I wanted it to be you. I wanted you to be by my side on the court. I couldn't bare the pain of being separated from you. I was scared that he might ruin our bond. I was so scared of remembering the same fear and loneliness on the court. I hate this. How could you agree so easily to it? I don't want to. I don't want to be there without you." Sayaka sobbed into his shirt, her words slightly muffled.

Tezuka hugged her even tighter; he pressed his face into her hair. Her words made him happy. He had wanted to hear them for a very long time. It made him feel relieved.

"Do you think this is easy for me?" Tezuka whispered. Sayaka sniffed and pulled away from him. She looked at him her eyes brimming with tears.

"But you just said-" Sayaka blubbered. Tezuka put his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away.

"How do you think I felt back then?" he could barely voice the words that needed to be said.

Sayaka stared at him. He looked into her azure blur eyes and let finally let his emotions crack and surface.

"I told you I know how you felt because I feel the same." he said "I hated it when I heard his name next to yours. I couldn't stand it when you paired up with him during the camp. It's not easy for me to say this but I have to. I know you want to be part of the team, that's why I'm doing this." he said gently gazing into her eyes. Sayaka felt her heart skip a beat.

"I do want to be part of it. It's just that-" Sayaka wanted to say something but Tezuka wouldn't let her.

"Then just forget about your grudge against him and come back. I know you can do it." he said gently caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Sayaka gave him a weak and watery smile. This was what she wanted to hear. The final encouragement that she needed, it was right here.

"I hope this won't lessen our bond between us. I don't want to lose the trust that we have." she said. Tezuka smirked and rested his forehead against hers for a second. He then slowly brushed his nose and lips against her cheek.

"Don't worry, he won't break our bond. It will only become stronger." he said huskily. He went past her ear and hugged her again pressing his head against hers. Sayaka wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head against his chest. She wanted to stay like this forever. This way she felt she'd never be alone. She had met so many people and she felt each and every one of them on the court. This gave her the warmth that she longed for.

"Arigatou, Kunimitsu." she said breaking the silence. Tezuka widened his eyes and pushed her away. He stared at her because she had caught him off guard.

"What?" Sayaka asked tilting her head to the side.

"Iie, you just called me by my name." Tezuka pointed out.

"What? You did call me by my first name several times already. Can't I do the same?" she asked sarcastically. Tezuka sweat dropped and blushed slightly. Sayaka snorted.

"Besides, we're friends so I think it's only right that we call each other by our first names. Ne, Kunimitsu?" she said teasingly.

He blushed again at hearing his name uttered by her angelic voice. Sayaka had already caught him off guard too many times for today. Still, she was back to the usual Sayaka that he loved and it made him feel a lot happier seeing her like this. He gave her a tiny smile.

"If it's okay with you, I don't mind." he said.

"I think we should get going." Sayaka suggested and picked her racket up.

"Ah."

Both teens walked home together and Sayaka could finally breathe normally. She knew that she could trust Tezuka and that he'd always make her feel safe. This time she definitely wouldn't let Kai get in the way. She finally heard what she wanted to. Sayaka could now admit that she had fallen for the stoic captain of Seigaku. She loved him and didn't want to rush things, so she'd decided to stay by his side and observe him silently.

**-- Next day**

The next day Sayaka decided to go straight to the coach first thing that morning. She wanted to apologize properly to Ryuzaki and reluctantly agreed to play doubles with Kai.

"I'm glad you reconsidered, Koyumi." Ryuzaki said and then lightly tapped Sayaka's forehead with her notebook "However, I will not tolerate such behavior from you next time. What the hell is wrong with you? You're the captain of the girl's team. You should know better."

"Hai, sensei. I understand. I will take any punishment." said Sayaka seriously. The coach just sighed and scratched her head.

"Iie, there's no need for that. As long as you understand, just go back to your team. I believe they will be glad to see you. See you at practice." Ryuzaki gave Sayaka a small wink. Sayaka smiled at her.

"Hai, sensei. Ja!" she said happily and ran off to her classes.

Sayaka dashed through the hallway. The bell had just rung so she sped up. On the way to her first class, she almost knocked Yumi down but Fuji managed to catch her in time. Sayaka turned her head and waved to Yumi with a wide grin. Yumi's face lit up in a flash and a smile appeared onto her face.

"Sayaka-chan!" she called out to the raven haired teen. Sayaka made a pirouette-like turn and grinned once more. She disappeared into her classroom after that. Yumi chuckled and went into her classroom. Fuji noticed the blunette's cheerful expression and smiled to himself. He wanted to see her like this more often.

**--**

When practice started and as the girls were warming up, Sayaka suddenly popped up, beaming at everyone. The girls presented the raven haired teen with angry looks and icy glares. As soon as Sayaka apologized to the girls they (to Sayaka's surprise) tackled her. Sayaka started choking from laughter and their weight.

"G-girls…A-air… Get off me, please." she begged. The girls didn't listen to her.

"No way, buchou." said Yori.

"This is to be sure that you won't run away again." Haruhi put in.

"If you decide to leave us next time, we'll stalk you and then kidnap you." Rika said in a totally serious manner that made all the girls sweat drop.

Sayaka chuckled at Rika's statement; she had heard it somewhere before, not too long ago. If she remembered correctly it had been Tezuka who had said the same before- the kidnapping part. Sayaka started laughing hysterically. She was really blessed to have such kind friends around. Sayaka was lucky to have come here and she was glad she had left her previous school. She realized that she had missed this kind of feeling.

"Buchou…" mumbled Kotoko. The girls exchanged looks and then started laughing. They stopped after a while. Sayaka wiped away a few tears and finally stood up.

"Arigatou, minna. I needed this. Let's do some practice with the boys, shall we?" she offered. The girls nodded and followed their buchou towards the boy's courts on the other side of the school.

"Nya, Saya-chan! You're back!" Eiji landed in front of Sayaka. He gave her his 'peace' sign and grinned. Sayaka chuckled.

"Oh, Eiji-san. Where's Kunimitsu?" she asked. Eiji pointed at the courts.

"He's right the- Hey, wait. Something's different…" he mumbled more to himself.

Sayaka left the red head with a confused look on his face. Eiji replayed what he just heard and let the words sink in.

"Eeeee! Did you just call him 'Kunimitsu'!?" called out Eiji. His outburst had startled the girls next to him. They sweat dropped and then started gawking as they watched their buchou making her way innocently to the hazel nut haired teen.

Tezuka was standing in the courts observing his regulars do their practice matches. Sayaka came up to the stoic buchou and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hi, Kunimitsu!" she said grinning widely. She said it loud enough for everyone else to hear.

Tezuka glanced at her briefly and then sweat dropped when he heard some weird noise. He turned his head towards the regulars and felt a vein pop up at the sight in front of him.

Momo had just received a smash into his face from Kaidoh, who was staring at the two in shock. Fuji opened his eyes and dropped his racket. Oishi made an 'o' formation with his mouth.

Tezuka scowled.

'_She just had to come and ruin the practice. I'll get her for this.'_ he thought. Sayaka blinked at him innocently. Tezuka cleared his throat and turned back to Sayaka.

"Is there something you want, Sayaka?" he asked calmly. Sayaka grinned even wider at the sound of her name.

"Ne, can I-" she never finished her sentence for Eiji had just thrown himself upon Tezuka's shoulders.

"Nyaaa! Since when did you guys start calling each other by your first names?" he asked.

Both Sayaka and Tezuka blushed as they remembered yesterday's events.

"None of your business." they said in unison. Eiji noticed the slight awkwardness between the two and grinned.

"Heheee… Something happened between you two. You can't fool me- Eeek!" Eiji shrieked (still on Tezuka's shoulders). He noticed Sayaka had a way too happy expression. He knew that couldn't be good. He then felt a menacing aura behind her smile.

"Ma, ma, Saya-chan-"

"Kikumaru." Tezuka glared at Eiji causing the red-head to finally jump off and start growing mushrooms in the corner. Tezuka sighed at him and turned back to his previous conversation.

"Talk." he said plainly. Sayaka blinked.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Oishi-kun and Fuji-san for a while." she said.

"You can borrow Oishi but not Fuji." he said.

"Huh? Nande?"

"Fuji needs to go through some additional practice." he said. Sayaka put her both palms together and started begging.

"Ahh, please. It won't take long. So, please, Kunimitsuuuu." whined Sayaka. Tezuka sighed. He really couldn't say 'no'. She was just too cute at times.

"Fine." he said.

"Arigatou, Kuni- darn, that's too long. Can I call you 'Mitsu'?" she asked. Tezuka twitched. That was definitely a 'no'.

"No."

"Aww, come on, Mitsu." she whined again.

"No."

"Your dad calls you like that. Can't I?"

"No." Tezuka raised his voice. She was getting to him. He would not let her get all her ways with him today.

"Che, you're no fun." she puffed out her cheeks. Tezuka massaged his forehead in relief.

Sayaka then felt her cell phone vibrating and she pulled it out. "Huh? Keigo?" she looked at the screen for a minute. She had a strange feeling that if she answered the phone it would be Atobe, throwing many insults in every language he knew. Sayaka stared at the phone for 5 seconds. She hoped that he'd stop calling. She sweat dropped and felt goose bumps all over her skin. 10 seconds passed and for some reason she felt her phone becoming more aggressive with every ring.

Sayaka hesitantly answered the phone.

"Hai." she answered.

"Koyumi Sayaka, I will freaking kill you! If you ruin Yuki's birthday, I'll hunt you down!" screamed Atobe on the other end of the call. Sayaka felt her eardrums pop.

'_That's right. Yuki's birthday is tomorrow. How could I forget?'_ she thought. Sayaka smacked her forehead.

"Darn you, mole diva! Why didn't you call earlier!?" she hollered.

"Shut up, Sayaka! I will listen to your accusations after her birthday!" he yelled back. Sayaka swallowed her next words because he was right. This was no time to argue.

"Fine. I'm listening." she said calmly. Atobe began to discuss his plans for Yuki's birthday party which happened to be tomorrow. He wanted Tezuka's and Sayaka's consent to this and asked them to gather their tennis team as well.

This should just be another grand event…

**Next chapter**

Yuki's birthday is there and Atobe prepared a big surprise for his beloved red headed girl. Fun, happiness, love, irritation, jealousy, followed by anger and realization of one's feelings. What happens when you're the one to enrage Yuki? Till next time!

**Authors note**

Hope you liked this chapter. Please, review. I appreciate critique as well. See ya!


	40. Chapter 39 part1

**Authors note**

Hello, my dear readers! Thanks for the reviews. Your attention really keeps me going. Sorry for the delay. As you know, we all are busy with school, work or university, so I hope you understand. All I can wish is for you to continue to support me and enjoy the story!

**Previously**

The Seigaku girl's team was facing a real problem because their captain had thrown a tantrum and refused to join the team because she had to pair up with none other than Kai. Yumi was already depressed but it became worse when the rest realized that Sayaka might not even come back for the Nationals. The coach and Sayaka were just in a state of a cold war. Ayumi decided to stay longer because got the feeling that the raven haired teen wouldn't be able to hold back from comming to the courts and she was right. Just when Sayaka was facing her dilemma and walking around aimlessly, she found herself in front of the school. She was too ashamed to face her team because she thought it was a disgrace for a captain to show her weak side.

Ayumi asked Sayaka to stay and the two had a few light swings of tennis. The blond teen then inquired to why Sayaka was against pairing up with Kai. The raven haired teen countered her with a rather similar question about her and Yoko. Ayumi then explained the true meaning of a doubles pair to her oppinion and Sayaka felt really stupid. She realized that all she wanted was to be on the court with Tezuka. She was just too scared to lose the love for tennis that she had recovered. She just didn't want Kai to come in between and ruin everything that she had built up until now.

Tezuka then came in and Sayaka let everything out. She could convey her feelings to him and he did the same. Some new development to their relationship... On the next day Sayaka came back and Atobe called her later on. The reason? Yuki's birthday...

**Chapter 39**

**Uncertainty**

**Part 1 **

"Where are you taking me?" asked Yuki. Currently she was sitting in Atobe's car with her eyes closed. Today was her birthday and so, Atobe had arranged something beforehand so as to surprise her. Yuki didn't mind but she was curious of what he had prepared.

"Scared or nervous?" Atobe asked, giving Yuki a fox like grin.

"I'm just curious. What could there be something so special that you made me close my eyes?" she asked. Atobe grinned to himself and continued to stare fondly at the red head. He really wanted to kiss her right now; she was so close to him and her eyes were closed.

Atobe couldn't take his eyes off her, her beauty was so mind blowing it was hard for him to stay focused. Yuki wore a white dress which reached down to her knees. In Atobe's opinion it suited her well.

When the car finally stopped Atobe was the first to exit so he could give Yuki a hand. Atobe instructed Yuki to keep her eyes closed. She frowned mentally to herself- she was eager to see what he had in store for her. Atobe held her hand and led her inside a big, stadium-like building; the same one he had used to entertain the other schools a few years ago. Yuki walked right behind him, holding his hand tightly. She didn't want to fall and soil her beautiful dress. She tripped but thankfully Atobe prevented her from falling.

"Careful." he warned using a gentle tone.

"Ne, Keigo, how long am I supposed to keep my eyes shut?" she inquired becoming impatient. Atobe glanced at her and gave a tiny smile.

"Not long." he said. He tightened his grip on her hand and the two began walking again. Yuki didn't bother asking anymore- just holding his hand made her feel safe. She knew he wouldn't hurt her or abandon her. Still, holding his hand like this felt somewhat familiar. She had held someone's hand like this before…with the same feeling- it was nostalgic. While Yuki walked, her mind traveled back into her memories of a particular time where she was holding a boy's hand, walking with the same feeling. The boy grinned at her but she couldn't see his face clearly. Who was he?

Finally the pair stopped and Atobe let go of Yuki's hand but moments later he maneuvered around her and put both of his hands on her shoulders. He whispered huskily into her ear "Open your eyes, Yuki."

A smile crept upon Yuki's face as she slowly opened her eyes. As her eyes adjusted to the artificial light, a flower petal flew past her nose. She spotted lots of pink flower petals dancing around in the area. Yuki's eyes widened at the magnificent sight and she felt overjoyed. Surrounding both teens were a dozen Sakura trees lined up parallel to each other.

"It's beautiful." she gushed. Yuki could not bear to tear her eyes away from her beloved Sakura trees. Suddenly Yuki spun around, putting her hands on her hips and a mixture of curiosity and suspicion written on her face. Atobe was startled by her actions and blinked stupidly at her.

"Chotto, Keigo." she said "The sakura blooming season is long over. So how is this possible?" she asked sharply. Atobe let a quick sigh of relief because; he had thought there was something wrong.

"Ah, that. These sakura trees are custom grown in facilities and kept throughout the year ." he said. Yuki continued to glare at him. Atobe sweat dropped.

"Don't tell me you cut them down." she said in an accusing tone. Atobe put his hands in front of him and defended himself.

"No, Yuki. I didn't. I swear I didn't. These sakura trees are kept in special containers under the ground, so they can be brought back to the facility. It's only for today. I promise." he reassured. Yuki glared at him for a few seconds before smiling happily again.

"Good." she said happily, turning back to gaze at the sakura trees. " I missed them so much."

Atobe smirked to himself and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "Happy birthday, Yuki." he whispered. He stood behind her, with his hands on her shoulders again. Yuki blushed slightly and spun around.

"Then this is-"

"Eh, this is all for you." he said grinning at her. "Actually, Sayaka and Tezuka helped out too, so consider this a gift from all of us." Yuki was at loss for words.

"Yu-chan!" called out Sayaka in a loud voice. Yuki turned her head and noticed her best friend dashing at the speed of light towards her. Atobe felt a vein pop; Sayaka just had to spoil his happy moment with Yuki.

"Happy birthday, Yu-chan." squealed Sayaka swinging her arm around Yuki's shoulders and hugging her affectionately. Atobe glared at the raven haired teen. He wanted her gone. Now!

"Arigatou, Sa-chan." said Yuki and gave a bright smile. She then felt a gentle grip on her shoulder and she turned her head to her right. There stood Tezuka with a small grin.

"Happy birthday, Yuki." he said.

"Kunimitsu. Arigatou." Yuki smiled even wider. She was glad that her dearest friends were with her.

"By the way, why are you two so late?" asked Yuki putting her hands on her hips. Sayaka grinned evilly and glanced at Atobe, who was glaring daggers at the raven haired teen.

"You two needed some alone time." teased Sayaka. Atobe felt another vein pop on his forehead. Sayaka turned back to Yuki and rubbed her cheek against hers.

"Besides, how could I leave my cute Yu-chan to that obsessed monkey king? " commented Sayaka. Atobe felt his jaw drop. Tezuka sighed at their competitiveness over Yuki.

"Let's go have some fun, Yu-chan!" Sayaka exclaimed in a loud voice, pumping her fist up in the air.

"Huh… Oi, Sa-chan!" Yuki said. Sayaka dashed away, dragging her best friend along with her. Tezuka sweat dropped at Sayaka and turned to Atobe.

Atobe was gritting his teeth and glaring as the two figures ran off. He wanted to strangle Sayaka right on the spot. She just stole his Yuki. His!

"Sa-ya-ka… Sayaka, get back here right now!" he yelled. Yuki blinked and glanced backwards She thought she had heard Sayaka's name being called. Sayaka just cackled evilly.

"Like hell, mole diva." Sayaka mumbled under her breath. As Sayaka pulled Yuki along with her, both girls began to slow down, Yuki began noticing that there were a lot of people around and to her surprise, she actually recognized some of them. Before Yuki could get the chance to ask why everyone was here, Sayaka dragged her inside and down a random hall. Sayaka then began to beg Yuki to play volleyball with her and Yuki just couldn't say no. They changed into more comfortable clothes. Sayaka and Yuki were paired up against Eiji and Oishi. It was a two on two match. They really didn't care whether they would win or not, Yuki and Sayaka were just having their fun.

In the end their score was tied so both pairs made a mutual agreement to just leave it was pretty surprised that there were so many people around. She started to get suspicious and a bit annoyed because Sayaka kept dragging her from one place to another. This was fun, but Yuki was starting to feel a little bummed because she just wanted to spend her birthday with Atobe, Tezuka and Sayaka.

Yuki opened her mouth to say something but before she could someone yanked her out of Sayaka's grip. Sayaka stood there blinking stupidly and frowned mentally because the person pulling the red head's hand was Tezuka.

"I'm borrowing her." he stated monotonously and left Sayaka. Tezuka slowed down his pace when he noticed that Sayaka wasn't following. He let go of Yuki's hand and signaled her to follow him. Yuki raised an eyebrow and wondered where he was taking her. Yuki was starting to get tired of be pulled and dragged from place to place.

Suddenly both Tezuka and Yuki felt themselves being pushed into a dark space. Tezuka got a glimpse of the culprit behind this. It was Inui, his glasses shining unnaturally. A girl only a few centimeters shorter than Yuki pushed passed the pair and sat down. Tezuka and Yuki found themselves sitting before spectators. In front of them was a big red button Tezuka twitched and Yuki sweat dropped, both realizing that this was some sort of a contest.

"Welcome to the intelligence contest. Let's introduce our brave participants!" announced a girl who started introducing the four teens. Tezuka glared sideways at Inui.

"Inui, what's the meaning of this?" he growled. Inui adjusted his glasses.

"Data is everything." he said. Tezuka twitched.

"That's not what I asked." he said. Yuki sat with a dumbfounded expression written across her face.

"Why am I even here?" she asked to herself.

The girl that had just passed the two came over to Yuki.

"Ou, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. Kurenai Yori, nice to meet you." said the girl cheerfully.

Yuki looked at the teen and sighed. She thought that the girl was rather cute.

"Huh… Aihara Yuki, nice to meet you." said Yuki and Yori grinned at her. Yuki turned her attention to Tezuka who was looking her direction.

"Well, since we're here, might as well do Inui's test." said Tezuka giving her a superior smirk.

Yuki stuck out her tongue in a childish manner. She knew he liked to tease her from time to time with his academic achievements. Sure, he beat her every time they competed, but still, Yuki didn't give up. There was one subject that she was better in than him. Yuki grinned evilly at him.

"Bring it on, Kunimitsu." she said cockily.

Inui scribbled down madly into his notebook.

"And today's theme is Literature! Let's start!" announced the host.

Tezuka's expression darkened and he sweat dropped. He glanced sideways at Yuki and felt her dark aura behind the evil grin. He knew that literature was her best subject.

'_Prepare to taste defeat, my dear cousin. Bwuahahaha!'_ cackled the evil Yuki in the background.

Tezuka sighed. Today wasn't his day.

-- After the contest...

Both Yuki and Tezuka were finally able to leave Inui's insane game, Tezuka was extremely disappointed, Yuki, on the other hand, was ecstatic and overjoyed. She had beaten Tezuka hands down. She hadn't let him answer one question because she was too smart for him. She was just this good in Literature, especially European. Yuki had fun but still was pondering about the meaning of that event. She wanted a simple birthday, nothing too fancy, just time to spend with her friends.

Once again, Yuki couldn't find the chance to ask Tezuka about it because just then Sayaka and Atobe, randomly appeared demanding a doubles match. Yuki couldn't disagree because all the decisions were made in a flash and before she knew it, she was standing on the court with a tennis racket in her hand and Atobe next to her. Sayaka and Tezuka were standing on the other side. The raven haired teen grinned at her best friend.

"Yu-chan, don't strain yourself. It's just for fun." she said, letting out a chuckle. Yuki gave a tiny grin. Atobe came up to her and smirked, examining her from head to toes.

"You look cute in your tennis uniform, Yuki." he said in a tone that indicated his true thoughts. Yuki blushed and turned away.

"Huh… Arigatou." she murmured and then frowned to herself, why was she blushing all of a sudden?

The four teens played a nice match of tennis. They didn't go all out because they had to take note of Yuki and this day wasn't a day for being serious. Yuki did a pretty good job. Tezuka did teach her how to play and so did Sayaka, when they were in Junior High. Atobe was rather surprised that she could cope with the doubles formations. He had previously said that she was rather good in tennis.

Once their little fun ended, everyone went back to the lockers to freshen up and change back into normal clothes. Yuki had to admit that she was having fun but she still felt irritated. She wanted to relax and talk to her dear friends without others people around. Since Yuki had gotten a little thirsty due to their tennis match, she decided to take a little stroll and search for a vending machine. While walking, she accidently bumped into a tall figure and nearly lost her recognized the person to be one of Tezuka's teammates although she didn't know his name.

"Ah, sorry about that, Aihara-san." said the spiky haired boy. Momo gave her a wide grin and laughed at her confused expression.

"Huh… It's okay. Eto, if I'm not mistaken, you're one of Kunimitsu's teammates." stated Yuki meekly. Momo blinked and gave a light smile.

"Eh, Momoshiro Takeshi. Say, Aihara-san, why not have a match with me?" he offered.

"I'm sorry. I'm not that good." she lied; Yuki didn't want to play again. She had just finished a match and was not in the mood to play again.

This didn't convince Momo, so he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be silly, Aihara-san. I just watched you play doubles with Atobe-san. You're quite good." he said. Yuki stared at the teen and wondered why he wanted to play her so badly.

"I really can't-"

"Please, Aihara-san. Just one game." he beseeched. Momo had a tendency to flirt with girls and he didn't care if they were older than him. Yuki opened her mouth to decline but someone else did it for her.

"Momoshiro!" barked Atobe. He didn't like Momo having his hands on his Yuki. He knew that Momo wouldn't have a chance to woo her, but it ticked him off anyway. Atobe slowly drew nearer, a fierce glare formed on his face.

"Ah, Atobe-san." said Momo.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her. Now!" Atobe growled, punctuating each word very sharply.

Momo noticed Atobe's anger and smirked. "Ma, Atobe-san, I was just asking this cutie to play some tennis with me. Why get so angry?" he asked innocently.

Atobe's raised an eyebrow; did he just hear Momo call his Yuki 'cutie'?

To make matters worse, Momo still hadn't removed his hand from Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki watched the two and felt like she should interfere but hesitated.

"Is it because she's from Hyotei or is she your girlfriend?" Momo asked smugly, pulling Yuki slightly closer to him. Atobe's face turned red in anger. Yuki blushed slightly and turned to explain to Momo that she wasn't his girlfriend, but once again was cut off.

"Ah, she's my girlfriend. Don't you dare put your hands on her again or you're a dead man walking." Atobe said coolly, removing Momo's grip on Yuki and pulling the girl to his side.

Yuki could only gape at Atobe. He had just said what she thought he said!? Did he actually just say she was his girlfriend!?

"Huh…" Momo said giving Atobe an amused expression.

Atobe smirked at him and Momo shrugged and walked away, mumbling to himself ' Today's just not my day'

Yuki was starting to feel a bit nervous because Atobe's arm was locked tightly around her petite waist.

"Chotto, Keigo-"

"Let's go." he interjected, taking Yuki's hand and pulling her along with him.

Yuki was officially annoyed. All she had wanted to do today was just to spend some quality time with her friends- was that so too much to ask for!? Now here was Atobe who was spewing crazy lies like she's his girlfriend. Since when? Did he hear her say so anyway? This made her angry. No, furious.

"Let go! What the hell is wrong with you!?" screeched Yuki, yanking her hand out of his grip. Both teens stopped. Atobe faced Yuki and was quite surprised by her actions. Just then Tezuka and Sayaka stopped short witnessing the scene from afar.

"Yuki…" Atobe whispered in shock.

"Since when did I say that I'm your girlfriend? Jeez, telling someone that when it's not even true. Why the hell did you do that!? Do you want people to get the wrong impression? Furthermore, what's wrong with this place!?" yelled Yuki angrily. She let out a frustrated yell, gesticulating with her hands. "Sure, I'm grateful that you did something very extravagant for my birthday, but I didn't expect other people being around! All I wanted was a normal, peaceful time with Kunimitsu, Sa-chan and you! I did not ask for THIS! How the hell did you even assume that-"

Atobe could only gape at the enraged Yuki who stood in front of him. He was disappointed and a bit angry that she didn't appreciate what he had done for her.

'_Why can't she understand? I'm doing this for her…'_ he thought sadly. Fed up with her ranting, Atobe stepped forward and made an extremely bold move.

"I seriously won't move until-" While in mid sentence, Yuki felt her both hands standing still. Before she knew it, Atobe had silenced her with a kiss. He held both of her wrists and didn't pull his lips away from hers. Yuki froze with her eyes wide open.

"Oh, dear." mumbled Sayaka in shock. She watched on with interest and grinned because she was rather happy to see those two finally sharing a kiss.

Tezuka watched on as well. He sighed, twitched and sweat dropped all at once and wasn't really sure how he was supposed to react. Yuki was his cousin...his feelings were a mixture between anger, happiness and disapproval. After all it was Atobe who was kissing Yuki.

Yuki was too stunned to react and so when Atobe finally pulled away, her common senses returned and she slapped him. Hard. So hard in fact that Atobe was sent crashing to the ground.

"You! You idiot!" hollered Yuki. Tezuka and Sayaka were at her side in a flash, each holding on to Yuki, trying to prevent her from doing something stupid.

"Yuki, calm down." said Tezuka monotonously.

Sayaka, on the other hand, kneeled down beside Atobe and helped him up.

Atobe subconsciously put a hand to his cheek and could only stare in shock at Yuki. He didn't care about the pain as he had no choice but to face her fury but the next words really hurt him.

"You freaking idiot! Jerk! I hate you!" screamed Yuki and stormed away in the other direction.

Atobe widened his eyes and froze. He felt his heart crack at her words.

Tezuka frowned at the turn of events and glanced sideways at Atobe. He was ready to kill him for ruining Yuki's birthday and making her this angry but restrained himself because Atobe already had enough problems as it was. Tezuka would just have to wait to kill him because right now Atobe needed to calm down and get a hold of himself. Sayaka patted Atobe's shoulder sympathetically and gave a tiny grin.

"Don't worry, Keigo. I'm sure she didn't mean to say it that way." she said before rushing off into the direction that the red head stormed off to. Tezuka sighed.

Atobe got to his feet and walked towards the mansion, sighing all the way there. He didn't know what to do nor did he know how he was going to face Yuki.

**--**

Yuki stomped angrily towards the exit. The first thing that came into mind was to leave, so her body instinctively led her towards the first exit she came across.

"That jerk. How dare he? Above all, he did it in public and stated that I'm his girlfriend. I mean what the hell? He actually promised me and had the nerve to break it. I even trusted him and was ready to-" Yuki stopped in mid rant. She remembered the times when Atobe would hug her and how she felt nervous around him, including today. Yuki came to halt and her expression softened. She looked at the same hand that she used to hurt her best friend. It suddenly hit her what she had just done and said to the person she cared most about.

'_Why does the pain in my chest seem more unbearable than that in my hand?'_ she questioned to herself. She realized that because of her actions she might lose her best friend forever. She didn't want that. For some reason, she couldn't move anymore. It would be wrong for her to leave and not talk to him. He broke his promise and that's what hurt her. It was only right for her to be angry but could she stay like this forever and not ever talk to him?

Tears started flowing on their own and she couldn't help it.

'_Why am I crying? What's happening to me? Why all of a sudden? Why?'_ thought Yuki and covered her face with her hands.

Sayaka finally found Yuki standing in the middle of a square-like place. She walked up to her from behind and placed an arm on the red head's shoulder.

"Yu-chan?" she asked gently. Yuki slowly turned around. Sayaka was rather surprised when she found Yuki was shedding tears.

"Sa-chan…" gasped Yuki.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" questioned Sayaka. Yuki sobbed once more and Sayaka gave her a fierce hug.

"I did something terrible. I said something that I shouldn't have." said Yuki whimpered, her tears still flowing. Sayaka let out a sympathetic sigh and smiled lightly.

"Don't cry, Yu-chan." said Sayaka gently wiping the red head's tears away. "There's no reason for you to be crying, is there? Tell me what's wrong."

Yuki raised her head and nodded. She forced herself to stop crying. She thought it would be best to just talk because that way she would be able to convey her true feelings to Sayaka. It always helped to talk things out.

Sayaka looked around and spotted a nice place for them to chat. She pulled Yuki towards a fountain. Yuki was on the verge of bursting into tears again so Sayaka decided she'd start to talk first.

"Okay, I know why you got angry. I heard everything. I'm sorry that we dragged you around with no explanation or whatsoever but Keigo did it with a reason." said Sayaka. Yuki perked up and turned to Sayaka.

"So he told you to do so?"

"Eh, he told us to let you be around as many people as possible." said Sayaka. Yuki let out a sigh and lowered her head.

"He really didn't have to do this. He knows that I don't make friends so easily and prefer privacy." Yuki mumbled.

"Ah, he knows, that's why he did this. He wanted you to open up to other people. He knows and understands that you hold us three as your most precious friends but, you know, me and Tezuka can't be by your side all the time. It's usually, Keigo who is the only one constantly there for you, so he figured that you might need other people around you." said Sayaka.

Yuki bit her lower lip and put her hand on her forehead.

"You know, he really did his best to arrange all of this for you. No one else except for us knew that today was your birthday. He didn't tell anyone else. So, I think you were wrong to get angry at him about this." said Sayaka trying to take a glimpse of Yuki's face.

"I know. It's just that-"

"Was it really that annoying to you?" asked Sayaka. Yuki looked at Sayaka but then turned her head away in shame.

"To tell you the truth, I actually had a lot of fun. Really, I did. It's just that I hated the fact that I didn't know anything. I don't regret coming here." said Yuki fumbling with her fingers. Her expression softened. Sayaka noticed it and grinned slightly.

"I was surprised when you hit him that hard after he kissed you-" she teased.

"He deserved it." retorted Yuki crossly, her face slightly turning red again.

"Why would you say that?" asked Sayaka cocking her head to the side.

"Just because I got angry and didn't let him say anything doesn't mean he can kiss me. He could've hugged me or something. Like he always does." Yuki stated angrily, glaring down at her shoes. "He promised me he wouldn't do something like this. That liar and to think that I actually trusted him."

"I see, so that's why you were so mad...he went too far this time." Sayaka chuckled and turned her gaze towards the sky.

"Actually, this wasn't the first time he went too far." Yuki mumbled. Sayaka's jaw dropped in surprise and all she could do was gape at her friend. Yuki then proceeded to tell her about the time when she and Atobe were in the infirmary during the camp, when he started kissing her neck. Yuki blushed and looked away as she caught Sayaka just staring at her.

"I warned him but he didn't listen." said Yuki feigning anger. Sayaka laughed.

"I kind of understand why Keigo did that."

"Huh?" Yuki asked, confused by Sayaka's statement.

"He's very close and attached to you. By letting him hug you and kiss you, you led him to believe that you were okay with it." Sayaka paused and then continued on to say "He is a guy, Yu-chan, naturally he would want to kiss you, when you're this close. I bet this was the last straw for him and so he couldn't take it anymore." Sayaka furrowed her brows "Of course, he didn't have to do it so suddenly."

"I guess, you're right. It was partly my fault." Yuki said slowly, nodding her head to herself as she contemplated over Sayaka's explanation.

"What will you do now?" Sayaka prompted.

"I don't know." Yuki sighed "I want to thank him somehow for doing so much for me but I have no idea what I should do. I know I should apologize but I don't know how to face him." said Yuki gripping her dress.

"Are you angry at him?" asked Sayaka.

"I don't know."

"Before you stormed off, you said you hated him. Do you?" asked Sayaka.

"I don't know why I said it." Yuki frowned "I certainly don't hate him. He's my friend and I like being around him. He's always done things for me and is usually by my side when I need him. I don't like it when people speak ill of him because they don't know him. I can't hate him." said Yuki finally. Sayaka grinned and hugged her friend, letting out a squeal of joy.

"Yu-chan, you said you wanted to do something for him. Then how about this?" Sayaka leaned to her ear and whispered something. Yuki listened carefully and then widened her eyes in surprise.

"Sa-chan, what are you saying?! I can't possibly do it. I don't know if I can even face him now. I just don't know how. This is ridiculous, Sa-chan. To bring myself under the same situation-" Yuki spluttered, her face turning red.

"How did it feel?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Huh?"

"When he kissed you, did you feel disgusted?" asked Sayaka. Yuki blushed slightly and turned away. Sayaka smiled.

"After he pulled away, you had this look in your eyes and then it disappeared when you got mad. You were thinking about it, you searched for a reason to get angry. So, did you like it, Yu-chan?" asked Sayaka once again. She watched the red head's reactions looking for a hint of some sort of emotion.

Yuki tried her best to avoid eye contact and she soon became extremely flustered, fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

"I-I don't know." Yuki stuttered. Too many questions… There were too many questions to answer. She needed to think but she really didn't know if that would even help. Sayaka smiled even wider.

"You said you didn't hate him. Then do you like him?" asked Sayaka.

"Hai."

"How much?"

"I don't know. Recently, I've been thinking a lot about him. When I finally got to see him during the camp, I was really happy. I just- I really don't know." said Yuki letting out a light sigh.

"Then… do you love him?" asked Sayaka.

"I-I don't know." she answered again. Sayaka thought about this one and then smirked.

"Then I'll ask differently. Yu-chan, do you have feelings for Keigo?" asked Sayaka. Yuki widened her eyes and blushed. She raised her head but then looked away again. Sayaka got her answer and grinned evilly, rubbing her chin.

"Bingo." mumbled Sayaka. She stood up and put both hands on Yuki's shoulders. Yuki turned to her in surprise.

"There's your answer, Yu-chan. Think about what I said, it definitely won't be a mistake." said Sayaka grinning widely. She turned away and left Yuki by the fountain. Yuki watched Sayaka for a while and then lowered her head with a dazed expression. She needed to think, so she stood up and started walking aimlessly around the area. She began to collect and organize her thoughts and feelings… everything that she had come to realize when talking to Sayaka.

**--**

Momo was currently walking around searching for something interesting. He then spotted a sign which read 'Dance contest' so he decided to walk inside and check it out. When he walked inside someone was already taking their stance and then began to dance.

At first he didn't recognize the brown haired teen but when the music started and the girl moved, his jaw dropped open. It was Rika who was down there moving with great flexibly to the rhythm of a catchy song from DBSK. He really hadn't expected her to be able to dance. She was extremely good and he watched her in awe.

He observed her for a while and smirked to himself. Her moves were flexible and soft, flowing to the rhythm.

'_I take back what I said about her. Damn, she's hot.'_ he thought and grinned. Rika's expression was shining when she finished her performance and walked off the stage. She really liked to dance off and relax. She hadn't done it in a while.

**Next chapter**

Fuji is starting to act like a real stalker involving other people into this. Ayumi realizes the true feelings behind Mizuki's behavior towards Yumi. Yuki decides on what to do to not lose her current relationship with Atobe. Her true feelings and a stronger bond, along with the memories from the past.

**Authors note**

Review! I hope I can post a new chapter asap. Merry Christmas in advance!


	41. Chapter 39 part2

Co-written with zeratheliger.

**Authors note**

Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait. You know busy and all. Anyway, this chapter ir part 2 to the previous one. I hope you enjoy this one. You will find out something new about one of the OC's, so enjoy!

**Previous chapter**

It was Yuki's birthday and Atobe had prepared a huge event for her alone not telling anyone else about the true purpose of it. Sayaka and Tezuka new obviously... Anyway, just before Atobe could have his special moment alone with Yuki, Sayaka barged in and ruined it. It resulted in Yuki being dragged around the whole place by the threesome. She got pissed because she wanted to spend quality time with Atobe, Sayaka and Tezuka. It turned out even worse when Atobe suddenly stated to Momo that she was his girlfriend, causing Yuki to flip out. Atobe got dissapointed and a bit angry that she didn't appreciate what he had done for her and kissed her in her mid rant.

Of course, Yuki got infuriated and slapped him, cursing him along the way. She then stormed off. Later, Sayaka found Yuki crying because she realized what she had done. The raven haired teen explained the true purpose of them being so demanding of dragging Yuki around. This made the red think over her actions. As the conversation continued Sayaka looked into the red head's deepest thoughts and finally got out what she wanted. Yuki realized herself that she actually had some feelings for Atobe. Now, what happens next?

**Chapter 39**

**Uncertainty**

**Part 2**

Ayumi sweat dropped and sighed at the brown haired tensai in front of her. She didn't know how but somehow Fuji had gotten her to stalk Yumi and Mizuki with him. Currently, he stood around the corner not far from Yumi and Mizuki. Ayumi chuckled slightly and looked at Fuji fondly. Ayumi also peered around the corner and watched Yumi and Mizuki walking, who were laughing about something.

Fuji's eyes opened as he glared intensely at the curly haired teen. Ayumi sweat dropped and grinned.

'_Jeez, he knows that Mizuki-san is Yumi-san's childhood friend, yet he still gets so worked up.'_ she thought.

Fuji didn't care what anybody said, he didn't like the way Mizuki looked at his Yumi. Fuji balled his fists and frowned at the sight before him. He watched as Mizuki gently wiped off a bit of ice cream on Yumi's cheek. How dare he touch her so affectionately? He really had the nerve to look at her like that. Fuji was ready to dash over and punch Mizuki right in his face… Yumi was too good for Mizuki to look at.

Ayumi stood behind Fuji and sweat dropped. She then softened her expression.

'_Even though I know that he loves her I can't get between them. This would only hurt them.'_ she thought sadly. Even though everyone called Fuji a tensai, he was pretty blind to Ayumi's secret affections. Ayumi had had a crush on Fuji for a while but kept silent because she knew all along that Yumi was the only one in his heart. She hoped that they would find a way to each other.

"Ah, sorry, Yumi, I have to go someplace." said Mizuki suddenly. Yumi grinned at him and nodded. She said she had to go also, so she walked the other way. Mizuki waved to her and watched her disappear into the crowd. Fuji perked up and followed Yumi, leaving Ayumi behind.

Ayumi grinned to herself; it looked like Fuji's suspicions had been correct. Ayumi caught the expression Mizuki made as he watched Yumi walk away. He cared for Yumi deeply and watched her with care. Ayumi smirked to herself._ 'I guess, you and I are the same.'_ she thought.

**--**

Mizuki sighed, turned around and made his way towards a certain two toned teen ahead.

"May I have a word with you, Saeki-kun?" he asked innocently.

"Sure." Saeki said, puzzled by the teen's actions "What is it, Mizuki-kun?" he inquired.

"I was wondering if you could help me out…" said Mizuki before leaning closer and whispering something in Saeki's ear. Saeki blinked and then nodded.

'_Saa, let's see how you will act after this, Fuji-kun.'_ Mizuki thought evilly. Ayumi watched him discuss something with Saeki and had a fair idea of what Mizuki's conversation was about.

**--**

Yuki stood under the sakur trees, her back resting against its trunk while her hands were stretched out- reaching for a flower petal. She raised her head and looked at the pink petal. Her expression softened as she remembered the first time she met Atobe. She could remember vividly every single day, every single moment they had spent together. Right now she was upset with herself because she felt she couldn't do anything for him. _'I kept on telling myself that I should try and fall for Keigo but never really did anything about it. Sa-chan is right, I should just do it. _

_That's the least I can do for him and for myself.'_ she thought and then dashed off to find Atobe.

'_I don't want to lose him.' _She thought desperately '_I can't say that I love him but… Even if it's just a little… Even if it's just a small drop of hope, I have to tell him.'_ she reassured herself, running just a little bit faster.

**--**

Currently Atobe was sitting next to a round table on the balcony. Both of his arms were on the table with his head resting lazily on top- he was sulking. Sayaka was leaning on the side of the balcony behind him while Tezuka leaned against the door, watching Atobe.

"You seem to be doing fine, Keigo." commented Sayaka with indifference. Atobe ignored her and continued to sulk.

"I thought for sure you'd would either hang yourself or slit your wrists by now," Sayaka said with dark humor, while examining her nails. Atobe moaned- this was not helping. In fact Sayaka

was just making things worse, but the next thing coming out of her mouth really angered Atobe.

"I was wondering how well you would be able to cope after Yuki called you a 'You freaking idiot! Bastard! I hate you!' " said Sayaka imitating Yuki's voice and using air quotes to add effect

"But this is just pathetic."

That was the last straw. Atobe stood up and slammed his hands down onto the table and snarled "Shut up Sayaka!" In a more relaxed tone he said "The imitation was unnecessary and besides, she didn't say 'bastard'."

Sayaka looked up, smirked and pointed with her finger "Oh, right. Sorry, it was 'You freaking idiot! Jerk! I hate you!'" she again imitated Yuki's voice.

"Who cares!? You're making things worse!" he cried out. Sayaka shrugged and reached out, grabbing his injured cheek with her fingers, pinching him affectionately

"That hurt, damn it!" he yelled, swatting her hand away. Sayaka rolled her eyes and sighed and said "You deserved what you got. I can't believe you actually kissed her."

Atobe sighed and sat back down on the chair. He returned back to his original position and began sulking again.

"Kill me or get lost." said Atobe.

"No can do, mole diva." Sayaka said, grinning madly "Killing you would be no fun for me and if I left" she glanced towards Tezuka "He'd probably do something painful to you."

Atobe let out yet another depressed sigh.

Something below caught Sayaka's attention. She glanced down to see a red blur approaching the mansion. Sayaka grinned and leaned towards Atobe. She whispered something to him causing Atobe to shoot his head up and raise an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Sayaka grinned and patted his shoulder.

"Ma, when Yu-chan comes, don't run away." she said and walked away, dragging Tezuka along with her, leaving a confused Atobe behind.

**--**

Sayaka dragged Tezuka by his wrist out of the building.

"Let go, Sayaka." he ordered.

"No." she said. Tezuka twitched and was about to yank his wrist out of her grasp, when both teens stopped. Yuki stood in front of her with a worried expression.

"Sa-chan-" Sayaka smirked and said causally "Second floor, third door to your right."

"Arigatou." said Yuki and dashed inside. Tezuka opened his mouth to call Yuki back. "Yuki, wai-"

"Don't, Kunimitsu." said Sayaka, sternly, tightening her grip on his wrist. He turned to her and threw a questioning expression.

"Let her do what she needs to. Just leave them be." she said softly. Tezuka sighed and reluctantly followed Sayaka.

**--**

Yuki rushed up the stairs; she didn't stop to think about her next actions. She just needed to see him and then surely everything would be alright. Once Yuki reached the second floor she charged straight through the door in front of her. The door shot open to reveal Atobe, with his back to the door.

Atobe spun around and his eyes widened in surprise. Out of all the things that could've come bursting through the door, he had not expected to see Yuki.

"Yu-ki..." Atobe said hesitantly, his voice trailing off. He was at a loss for words.

Yuki stood frozen by the door way, her eyes studying Atobe. They landed on the small bruise on his cheek and a concerned expression formed on Yuki's face. Yuki walked straight over to Atobe, her gaze directed at the floor. Gently she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room.

Atobe followed limply, he continued to gape at the red head. "Yuki what are you-" Atobe wasn't able to finish his sentence for Yuki had pushed him into another room. He heard her lock the door and turned to look at her, but her gaze was still directed towards the ground; her face expression was hidden behind her bangs.

"Yuki?" Atobe said, slowly moving backwards as she advanced towards him. He actually felt a bit frightened because he was unable to read her face expression clearly. Suddenly he felt himself backed up against the couch.

Yuki slowly placed both her hands onto Atobe's chest and pushed him down onto the couch. Yuki had pinned him down to the couch. Her hands and knees rested on both sides of Atobe's body, her eyes boring deep into his.

Atobe was utterly lost.

"Keigo." Yuki said sweetly.

Atobe came back to his senses at the sound of his name being uttered. He had never heard her say his name with such tenderness. Her face displayed a worried and sad expression. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

The two continued to stare at each other, letting the silence engulf them.

Yuki wanted to say something but she didn't know how to properly word her thoughts. There were so many things to say and she didn't know how to start or where to begin.

Atobe also had something he needed to say and it was important that he said it now. Initially, he had thought Yuki was going to stay mad at him for a very long time. He hadn't expected her to come when she did. He mustered his courage together and broke the silence "I'm sorry Yuki. You warned me before but I chose to ignore it. I'm sorry I broke my promise." As Atobe apologized he couldn't stop looking Yuki directly in the eye.

Yuki gave him a warm smile and shushed him. Yuki placed her hand onto Atobe's cheek and asked quietly "Does it hurt?"

Atobe winced out of reflex only, but he grinned "Iie."

"Liar." she said and gave him a swift peck on the cheek.

Atobe once again was taken by surprise at Yuki's bold action. This led him to believe that Yuki wasn't herself.

Yuki gave him a big smile "Better?"

"Yuki, what's-" Atobe opened his mouth to speak but Yuki put a finger on his lips and shook her head.

"Let me talk." she said seriously, Atobe reluctantly obeyed. Yuki placed her hands on his chest and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry." she said sincerely "I shouldn't have gotten angry at you. You did this for me and yet I became irritated because I wasn't in the know."

"Gomen-" was all Atobe managed to get out before Yuki pressed her fingers back onto his lips, silencing him firmly.

"I had fun. I really did. Therefore arigatou. I know your intention was for me to have more friends. It was wrong of me to get angry at you. I'm sorry." Yuki paused to let her words sink in.

After a moment of silence, Yuki continued on "Earlier, I didn't mean what I said. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I don't know why I said what I said...I suppose you could say it was in the heat of the moment." Yuki let out a chuckle "I'm sorry I said such hurtful words to you."

Yuki gently cupped his face with her hands, her eyes searching his.

"I could never hate you...because I like you way to much to hate you. I like being around you. I'm glad that I could spend time with you. You've done so much for me even before today. It's only fair that I do something for you but I never really thought of what I could do. I wanted to do something but didn't know what until today." Yuki said, taking a deep breath _'I have to do what Sa-chan told me to. It's only right to do so_.' she thought and gathered all her courage to continue what she had started.

"I finally thought of something that could be the least that I could do for you. No, not only for you but for me as well. I… I want to be your girlfriend." she said with dead seriousness.

To say Atobe was surprised, shocked, or stunned would have been a huge understatement. No, he had been shocked when Yuki had come bursting through the doors. He had been surprised when Yuki had pinned him to the couch. He was up till now, stunned by Yuki's boldness. Right now, no word could describe how Atobe felt at the moment. Atobe remained silent noticing Yuki still had more to say.

"I'm not saying this only because I want to atone for everything that you have done for me. I'm doing this because I want to. I want to know how it feels to be with you. I want to spend more time with you." she said and lowered her eyes.

"But, Yuki, you-" Yuki raised her eyes again and faced him.

"I know. I can't say that I love you. If I say that I like you as a friend now, then I would be lying to myself. Even if it's just a little… I just… just might have feelings for you. That's why I want you to accept me as your girlfriend." she said.

Atobe gaped at Yuki, his jaw slightly open due to shock. There was so much information to process that it was impossible for Atobe to think properly. He wanted to reply immediately to Yuki's partial confession but found to his horror that his body wouldn't move nor would any words come out.

Yuki let out a depressed sigh, misunderstanding Atobe's reaction as rejection. She got up and took a few steps away from him. "I knew it. You think I'm pushing myself because I feel guilty for you or because I don't want to hurt myself, losing one of my best friends. I guess these mere feelings aren't enough for you." said Yuki silently.

Atobe realized that there was a big mix up between them. Taking a deep breath he stood up and pulles Yuki into a tight embrace.

"No, Yuki. You're wrong. It's enough. Just knowing that you, even if just a little, think of me more than just a friend, is enough for me. I'm glad. I'm so glad." he said and smiled widely, letting out a sigh of relief. Yuki wrapped her arms around his torso and dug her face into his chest.

"I thought you would be angry that I chose to do this. I couldn't think of anything else." she said. Atobe laughed to himself and smiled even bigger. He rested his chin on top of her head.

"It's okay. You don't know how happy you made me right now." he murmured softly.

"Then… I'm…" stuttered Yuki. Atobe pulled her away and put his hand on her cheek.

"Eh, starting today you're my girlfriend." he said, a glow of affection lighting up in his eyes. Yuki smiled lightly and then blushed, making a little space between them.

"Since I'm your girlfriend, I think it would be okay if you kissed me." she said timidly. Atobe smirked.

"Really now?" he asked amused. Yuki looked away still blushing.

"I will let you kiss me but only once a day, so that you don't get carried away." she explained as if it were a rule.

"What if you react the same way you did when I first kissed you?" he teased, grinning at her.

Yuki blushed out of embarrassment "I fully understand you, Keigo. You are a man, you have needs. I only hit you then because it was unexpected and against my will. I won't do it again."

she noticed Atobe inch closer to her with an evil grin. Yuki took a step back and before she knew it, she had been pinned to the wall with Atobe leaning over her.

"Then let's try it once more." he said.

"You already kissed me today." said Yuki murmured, casting her gaze to the floor.

"That one didn't count." he said smugly and drew his face closer to hers. Their faces were practically touching. Atobe only hesitated because he thought that Yuki might not let him. He then smirked and pressed his lips to hers. He wanted to deepen the kiss but restrained himself because he knew Yuki wouldn't want that.

Yuki didn't want to push him away, she had to admit that she liked it when he kissed her, softly…

After a while he pulled away and gazed at her eyes. Yuki stopped blushing and looked with a curious expression.

"Aren't you afraid that I might hit you again?" she asked. Atobe grinned and brought her into an embrace.

"Iie, you won't because you said so. Even if you lied, I wouldn't mind if you'd slap me every single time after this." he whispered. Yuki closed her eyes and let out a mental sigh. She then looked up at the ceiling.

"What if I can't return the same feelings?" she asked. Atobe sighed and looked into her eyes again. He brushed her cheek softly.

"It doesn't matter right now. If true love can be achieved by waiting, then I will keep on waiting no matter how long. Time will prove the courage of me loving you, Yuki." he said in a soft tone.

Yuki froze for a second...those words sounded so familiar. She had heard them somewhere before. Only where and why couldn't she remember who had said them. Yuki watched as Atobe made his way to the door.

"Go find Tezuka and Sayaka. I will join you in a short while." he said and then walked out of the room and headed for the next one. He glanced backwards at Yuki and smirked.

'_Starting today pay extreme good attention to Yu-chan's behavior.'_ was what Sayaka whispered to Atobe not too long ago.

'_So this was what she meant. That Sayaka…'_ he sighed mentally.

**--**

Yuki followed Atobe's actions and walked out of the room and down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom and looked up just in time to see Atobe disappear into his previous room.

'_Why am I having these flashbacks all of a sudden? I remember that there was this boy but I can't remember anything else. I know I heard the same words before. Where?'_ she asked herself. She walked out of the building and stopped when she noticed Sayaka and Tezuka.

"Well, how'd it go, Yu-chan?" asked Sayaka with a slight grin. Yuki came up to the two teens and smiled lightly.

"Eh, pretty well. I did exactly what you told me to." said Yuki. Apparently, the thing that Sayaka had whispered her before was the whole 'let me be your girlfriend' scene. Sayaka squealed and hugged her best friend tightly.

"Really? You did everything I suggested?" Sayaka asked.

"Eh." said Yuki. Sayaka grinned even more. Tezuka felt a vein appear on his forehead. He was starting to get suspicious of what Sayaka had done again.

"Yuki, what was it that you did exactly?" he asked.

"Well, first, I apologized to Keigo and then-" Yuki began, but then suddenly Sayaka slapped her hand over Yuki's mouth. Yuki glanced at Sayaka who was grinning madly towards Tezuka.

Tezuka narrowed his eyes and continued to stare at Sayaka with great suspicion.

"Hm? Yuki, tell me." he commanded.

Sayaka gave Yuki a pleading look and shook her head frantically. It didn't take Yuki long to put two and two together: telling Tezuka couldn't only result in disaster. Yuki sweat dropped at the possibility of her cousin 'losing it' therefore chose to remain silent.

Tezuka frowned deepened and he felt his vein get bigger. He knew he wouldn't get any answers out of his cousin or Sayaka. Out of the corner of his sharp eye he spotted Atobe walking towards them. He quickly stalked towards him, glaring intensely.

"W-what?" Atobe asked, intimidated by Tezuka's cold expression.

"Atobe. What exactly did Yuki tell you back there." he said sharply.

Atobe looked past Tezuka to see Sayaka making frantic hand gestures. Her mouth was also moving, but he was too far away to hear what she was saying. She kept pointing to Yuki and then to Tezuka and shaking her head. He raised a brow, understanding what Sayaka wanted.

"Nothing special." he said coolly "We cleared our little dispute and now we have a much stronger bond."

Tezuka wasn't stupid. He caught Atobe's tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he growled.

Atobe flashed an evil grin towards Sayaka. He walked past Tezuka and straight to Yuki. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He smirked and said "It means that I'm her boyfriend. Ne, Yuki?"

"H-hai." stammered the red head.

Tezuka remained emotionless and then rounded on Sayaka.

"Sayaka, this was your doing, wasn't it?" he asked glaring at her.

Sayaka sweat dropped. She stared at him and blushed when he leaned closer to her face. She just couldn't think of how she'd be able to get herself out of this mess. "Ma, ma, Kunimitsu. I only made a suggestion. I didn't expect her to really do it. Ne, Yu-chan?" asked Sayaka.

Said teen and Atobe stared at Tezuka and Sayaka.

"They sure are close." commented Atobe.

"Ah." agreed Yuki. Sayaka sweat dropped.

"This is no time to be awed by this! Help me out here, for goodness sake!" barked Sayaka at the new couple.

"Sa-ya-ka…" growled Tezuka. Sayaka let out a squeak and took off as far away as she could. Tezuka turned back to Atobe.

"I will not accept this!" he growled pointing at Atobe.

Atobe grinned and took Yuki's hand only enraging Tezuka more.

"Let's go." he offered and ran off with the red head right behind him.

"Atobe!" Tezuka yelled again.

Both teens ran hand in hand. Yuki didn't know where he was taking her, but she didn't care. He held her hand tightly and she knew that he wouldn't let go. She felt safe and comfortable. He gave it to her and she was willing to give the same in return. Even if it was only a little bit, she would give the same warmth in return.

Yuki gripped his hand tighter and smiled gently to herself. She felt the same familiar warm and happy feeling surging through her body. The feeling was very nostalgic. Yuki wanted to remember but right now she could care less because she was able to see Atobe's happy smile... the person she had feelings for.

**Next chapter**

A sudden announcement from the coach. Fuji's partial confession to Yumi causes her to have the feeling of hope once more. Sayaka's and Tezuka's mental showdown. Mizuki takes action and threatens a certain tensai.

**Authors note**

Btw, thanks for the reviews! I hope you liked this chapter. Review, please! :)


	42. Chapter 40

Co-written with zeratheliger.

**Authors note**

Hello, my dear readers! Once again, thanks for the great reviews. I'm sorry for the delays me and my beta are doing the best we can… Anyway, as of this chapter I won't write a comprehension of the previous chapter because everyone already knows what happened last time. So… let's see what happens here!

**Chapter 40 **

**Something that I already know**

The next day after the grand event arranged by Atobe, (which was for Yuki but no one actually had the slightest idea why he chosen that day) Ryuuzaki-sensei called all the regulars together and announced some shocking news. One, the American team had already arrived and the tennis tournament was arranged for Saturday (as well as others). And two, since this was quite a big event, the visiting teams wouldn't have much time to spend in Japan so it was decided there would be a ball after the tournament.

The poor teens were not as shocked about the sudden tournament as they were about the ball. All of them had to attend it, no exceptions. This meant that the boys had to ask the girls to be their dates for that evening. Same thing applied to the other schools…

"Nya, Haru-chan! Wanna go with me?" wailed Eiji, hanging on said teen's shoulders. Haruhi twitched and sweat dropped. He was too close for her liking..

"Eiji-san, what makes you think I'd go with you?" she asked grunting under her breath. Eiji blinked and grinned widely. He hugged her from behind (just friendly, no intention here).

"Nani? Don't want to?" he asked again. Haruhi blushed slightly and turned away.

"Fine, why not? Just try to act normal, please." said Haruhi. Eiji started jumping around.

"Yay! I get Haru-chan!" he hollered throughout the whole room. Ryuuzaki-sensei sweat dropped. Haruhi whacked him upside the head.

"Behave." she grunted with a glare. Ayumi giggled at her doubles partner. She thought they were cute. Oishi sweat dropped.

Sayaka kept glancing constantly at a certain hazel nut haired teen. Tezuka noticed and glanced back at Sayaka. The raven haired teen blushed for a second and then looked away. Tezuka did the same. Both teens avoided looking in each other's direction. They wanted to go together but were stubborn to admit it.

Momo grinned to himself as he stared at Rika. He smiled evilly, already plotting something big. Fuji opened his eyes and looked softly at the bluenett that he loved so much. He thought that this was the perfect opportunity to fix things with Yumi but still hesitated to ask her.

Ryuuzaki-sensei dismissed everyone, letting out a sigh and flopping down into her chair.

"Mattaku, they're so young…" she mumbled and grinned.

--

TezukaXSayaka

Throughout the day Sayaka was asked five times to go to the ball by other club members, such as, soccer, basketball, even baseball. Sayaka declined all of them because she wanted a certain someone to ask her. Obviously, she wanted Tezuka to ask her. She constantly was glancing at him during lessons and kept sighing mentally the whole time. She knew he was stubborn and always acted cool but she had a feeling that he liked her and that's why she made it clear to him that she was waiting for him to ask after their last lesson.

"Ne, Koyumi-san, will you be my date for the ball?" asked the captain of the swimming team. He was a third year and one of the most popular guys in school, as well as Tezuka. He was handsome, she had to admit.

Tezuka got up from his seat and started walking towards the exit. He frowned mentally. He was pissed off that that guy was asking Sayaka out. Still, he walked on in his stoic manner and gave off the impression of indifference. Sayaka glanced at his stoic figure and her expression softened. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry but I can't." said Sayaka loud enough for the Seigaku tennis buchou to hear. Her voice sent vibrations throughout his body and finally Tezuka got the message. He stopped in his tracks and perked up. The boy in front of Sayaka shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Tezuka smirked to himself and then made his way to practice with a rather satisfied look etched on his face.

--

MomoXRika

Tennis practice.

Momo and Rika were having a tennis match for practice. It was 4 games to 3 and Momo was leading. Rika prepared to serve and bounced the ball a few times. Momo's gaze was focused solely on the brown haired girl.

'_I wonder how she would look like in a dress. I bet hot…'_ he thought, grinning to himself, as he imagined the girl in a long dress with a long cut to her buttocks. Rika served the ball and Momo let it pass him. The brown haired girl blinked. It wasn't like him to let a ball pass him.

"15-love!" called out the referee. Rika shook it off and prepared for another serve. She served two more balls which were both aces. She became suspicious.

"Oi, Momoshiro! Don't go easy on me!" she called out. Momo smirked to himself. He really liked the look on her face when she was scolding him. He grinned back.

"Hai, don't worry about me, Rika-chan!" he called out. Said girl twitched before serving another ball.

"Who's worried about you?!" she hissed under her breath. She bounced the ball and threw it above her head.

"Ne, if I win this one, you'll go with me to the ball!" he decalred. Rika blushed slightly and froze, which caused her to lose balance and the ball hit her head. She was up in a flash and pointed her racket at Momo.

"What the hell!? Stop making such stupid jokes, Momoshiro!" she yelled. Momo put his racket on his shoulder and smirked.

"Who said I was joking?" he asked seriously. Rika perked up and blushed. Was he for real? Why all of a sudden? Rika shook her head and cackled.

"Ha! Beat me first and then we'll talk!" she called out from the other side. Momo prepared to receive the serve, a wide Cheshire like grin forming on his face..

"Then I won't hold back." he mumbled. The teens continued their match and at one point it became very serious. Momo wasn't going to hold back and gave it everything he had. He definitely didn't want to lose. He had wanted to ask her out ever since he saw the brown haired teen dance. He just couldn't forget about her.

"Game and match! Momoshiro, 6 games to 3!" announced the referee. Rika was breathing hard and sat down onto the hot ground. Momo came up to her and extended his hand. Rika raised her head and stared at it for a while. The spiky haired teen smiled widely.

"Nice game, Rika-chan. You've become a lot better." he said. Rika sighed and took his hand.

"Arigatou. You were the one who helped me improve." she said with a light smile. Rika was about to turn around, when Momo stopped her.

"Ne, I won this one, so this means you're my date for that evening, Rika-chan." he said. Rika twitched and turned her head away. Momo blinked.

"Nani? You did agree. So, how about it?" he asked again, a wide and evil grin appearing on his face. Rika still looked away and mumbled something under her breath.

"…fine, I'll go…" she mumbled.

"Hm? What was that?" asked Momo a bit louder. Rika snapped and turned to him.

"I said, Fine, I'll go with you to the ball!" she yelled. The other regulars turned their attention to the two teens and stared. Some of the girls started whispering and giggling. Rika noticed that all eyes were on her, and she turned all red. Momo grinned cheerfully.

"Hai. That's great." he said and walked away, chuckling. Rika was infuriated. How dare he humiliate her in front of everyone!

"Momoshiro, I hate you!?" she yelled. She walked off to the washbasins. She was still blushing while muttering profanities under her breath. Well, she had to admit that she wasn't against him asking her.

--

Practice was nearing its end, when Ayumi spotted a certain two toned haired teen standing in front of the girl's courts. She walked up to him.

"Hello, Saeki-san. What brings you here?" she asked. Saeki turned around and grinned.

"Hi, Kitajima-san. Our practice ended earlier and I decided to stop by for some business." he said. Ayumi blinked. Business could only mean one thing; he had something to talk about with Fuji.

"Ah, well, the boy's courts are over there." said Ayumi and pointed to her right. Saeki chuckled.

"Iie, iie. I'm not looking for Fuji. I have some business with Yumi-san." he said. Ayumi perked up and widened her eyes. She remembered the previous day and Mizuki talking to Saeki. She was suspicious but had the feeling that this was for the best. She smirked.

"Practice ends soon. If it's okay with you, you can wait at the school gate. I'll tell Yumi-san that you're here." said Ayumi. Saeki nodded and walked off towards the gate. Just then Fuji caught a glimpse of his childhood friend.

'_Saeki? What's he doing here?'_ he pondered narrowing his eyes. He didn't like this. He wanted to know why his friend was here.

The girls and boys ended their practice and were finally on their way outside. Ayumi stopped in front of Saeki and told him that Yumi was a bit stuck with her packing. Saeki nodded and went ahead to meet the bluenett. Fuji overheard and his eyes turned sinister. He waited for a few minutes and then followed the two toned teen.

Ayumi sighed when she spotted Mizuki sneaking into the school. She hoped he knew what he was doing, more precisely, she hoped that it would work.

"Saeki-san, what business do you have with me?" asked Yumi. Saeki smiled innocently and took a few steps to her.

"I wanted to ask you to be my date for the ball." he said right off the bat. Yumi opened her mouth and stared. This was rather straightforward of him. Yumi fumbled.

"Chotto… Stop joking around. Why would you ask me of all people?" asked Yumi. Saeki smirked and pulled her closer to him by her waist. Yumi blushed and her brown orbs widened.

"I'm not joking. I'm serious about this. Saa, will you go with me?" he asked again gently. Yumi turned red and tried to push him away. He was a bit too serious for her liking. Suddenly she felt her other wrist being pulled and found herself by a certain tensai's side.

"She will not go with you." grunted Fuji. Yumi looked at Fuji. She noticed he was rather angry. His eyes were open and were currently glaring at his childhood friend. Saeki blinked and let out a sigh.

"Why would you say that, Fuji?" he asked calmly. Fuji gripped the blunette's shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Because she's going with me." he said. Saeki smirked. Yumi stared at the tensai in shock.

'_Did I just hear him ask me out? Why all of a sudden? Why now?'_ she thought. Somehow she was confused but felt kind of happy. She had the same feeling of hope again but wasn't sure if she should trust it.

"Is that true, Yumi-san?" asked Saeki, switching his attention to the bluenett. Yumi snapped out of her thoughts and pushed Fuji away. Yumi turned to Saeki and then looked at her feet. She didn't know what to do but she had no intention of going with Saeki.

"Ma, kind of. I'm sorry, Saeki-san." she said and bowed slightly. Saeki shrugged his shoulders and waved goodbye. He grinned at Fuji.

'_Saa, Mizuki-kun was right. Mattaku, Fuji, it took you so long to finally step up.'_ he thought.

"Fuji-san, why did you tell those lies just now?" asked Yumi with a serious look on her face. Fuji noticed that it wasn't a frown but rather confusion.

"Those weren't lies. You are going with me." he said. Yumi widened her eyes.

"You didn't even ask me properly. I have a right to decide, don't I? What makes you think that I'll go with you?" she asked. Fuji felt his heart crack at her words. He didn't want her to be mad at him. He wouldn't take it anymore. He was already at the verge of breaking down after seeing her with Saeki.

"Onegai, Yumi-san. Don't decline. I want you to be my date. Please." he begged softly. Yumi stared at the tensai in shock. She had never seen him with this kind of expression before. He looked at her softly; sadness in his eyes. Yumi closed her eyes and turned her head away.

"Why me? There are a lot of girls who you could ask. Still, you go ahead and ask me. Is this another part of your stupid game?" she asked. Fuji let out a sigh and took her face with his both hands. He made her face him. He gazed into her brown eyes.

"Please, don't say no. I don't want to ask anyone else. It just has to be you, Yumi-san. It can only be you and no one else." he said in almost a whisper.

Yumi stared at him. It wasn't a confession but somehow she had the impression that he liked her. She was hurt before by him and it was hard for her to trust him. Still, she wanted to believe it. Something clicked in her chest. She thought she might just let him inside again but only just a bit, not completely. She still loved him and there was no way for her to back down from this. Yumi blushed and looked away.

"W-Wakatta. I'll go with you." she said. Fuji let her face go and smiled. He was happy that she agreed. Maybe, now she would look at him again the same way she did before.

"Arigatou. I'm glad." he said and grinned happily. The bluenett blushed because she had never seen him with such an expression before. They both walked out the school. Yumi was happy about this but had a strange feeling. She didn't know why but she felt like he wasn't telling her something.

--

AtobeXYuki

Hyotei Gakuen also received the notice about the ball.

Yuki couldn't get any peace wherever she went. Her fans would constantly track her down and ask her out. It had started since the previous day and she was really tired of it. The same applied to Atobe. Both of them were now a couple but they hadn't stated it to the public, yet. Both teens were so busy preparing for the tournament that the only time they had together was after practice. Atobe hadn't done anything in public because he knew that Yuki would get angry. He only kissed her after practice, when they were in private.

It was the day before the tournament. Yuki was walking through the gates when she was once again attacked by her fans. They offered her a bunch of flowers and asked her out. All she could do was politely decline. She sweat dropped and sighed.

Atobe had just walked on the school grounds and before he knew it he heard girls squealing and running towards him. He sweat dropped but then he noticed his beloved Yuki not far away. He smiled softly to himself, whispering her name under his breath. He then frowned mentally at the sight of the boys surrounding her. He didn't like it. Logically, Yuki would go only with him to the ball because she was his girlfriend and he knew it. He was fed up with the sight and couldn't take it anymore.

"Oi!" he barked and all the boys turned around, to find Atobe making his way towards them. The red head perked up and widened her eyes. She noticed that he was only looking at her, with the same soft glow as always. She froze, her mouth wide open.

Atobe smirked while pulling Yuki close to him by her waist. He placed his other hand gently onto her cheek and gazed gently for a mere second into her eyes. Yuki wanted to say something but he took that chance to plant a kiss onto her lips. Some bystanders stared in awe while others squealed in excitement. The couple ignored everything. Atobe deepened the kiss, which caused Yuki to blush madly. She gave into it which made her heart start to race harder than before. She was starting to like it even more when he kissed her.

Atobe finally pulled away and still smirking at Yuki. The red head blushed for a second as she looked at him.

"You will be going with me as my girlfriend, right, Yuki?" he asked. Everyone's jaws dropped. The regulars stood a bit further and sighed at the scene. Yuki stared at Atobe. She felt nervous again.

"H-Hai." she said. Atobe grinned and brushed his fingers lightly through her hair. He planted a quick kiss onto her cheek. "I love you." he said before walking over to his teammates.

Yuki stood in complete shock, blinking stupidly. She could still feel the soft and warm feeling tingling on her lips. She let out a sigh and a soft glow appeared in her red eyes. She glanced at Atobe and smiled lightly. She had to admit that she had feelings for him but was she already head over heels for him? Her eyes followed only him whenever she saw him. She felt that her feelings were even stronger for Atobe than they were for Kai (when they dated).

--

Yumi was sitting on the rooftop during the lunch break. Her thoughts were only about Fuji asking her to go to the ball with him. She had pondered that whole night and up until now, she didn't understand why he had done it all of a sudden. She was at a loss for what to think. Yumi took out her cell phone and looked at it for quite a while.

'_I still love him but I just can't forgive him for what he did. He knew that I liked him and did that to me. Still, why did he say that it can only be me? Is this some kind of a trick again? Or does he really like me? I don't understand…'_ thought Yumi. She sighed and dialed the only one that she felt like talking to now.

**--**

Mizuki felt his phone ringing and pulled it out of his pocket. He looked at the screen.

'_Yumi?'_ he thought. He answered the call.

"Hajime, I'm sorry to bother you." Yumi said.

"Iie, it's okay. More importantly, what's wrong? To call during lunch break." he said. He heard a long sigh on the other end.

"I don't know. I just needed to talk to you." she said. Mizuki frowned. Something was wrong. He thought since yesterday that Fuji finally took the chance to confess but it didn't seem like it.

"What happened, Yumi? Tell me." said Mizuki. Yumi sighed once more.

"You know, Hajime. I lied to you about my feelings towards Fuji-san." she said and waited for some reaction from the other end. Mizuki sighed in return.

"I know that. I'm not blind, you know. I've known you for so many years and you expected me to believe it? I know what he did that pissed you off. Let's skip the details and tell me what's wrong. " he said. Yumi sweat dropped but she wanted to clear this as soon as possible.

"Yesterday, when Saeki-san came to ask me to go with him to the ball, Fuji-san came out of the blue and asked me." she said.

"Well, isn't that good then? That means he likes you, right?" he asked. Yumi sighed again.

"That's the problem. He didn't say anything like that. He only asked me to go with him. Iie, more like he insisted." she said. Mizuki blinked and gripped his phone tighter.

"Insisted? Meaning…" he said.

"He said that I am the only one he wants to go with. He said that it can only be me. Nothing more. That's why I don't know, if I should really go with him. I'm afraid that he might do the same thing again. I just don't know, Hajime." she said in a depressed voice. Mizuki twitched and his eyes darkened. He controlled the tone of his voice.

"Yumi, don't worry about it. Just do what you think is right. I'll call you later." he said and hung up. Mizuki folded his arms and leaned against the nearest wall. His expression darkened.

'_That idiot. Just what the hell is he thinking?'_ he thought. Mizuki gritted his teeth and pushed himself from the wall.

"Yuuta-kun, arrange a meeting for me with Fuji-kun." he said. Yuuta turned to him and blinked.

"Huh? Nande?" he asked. Mizuki glared murderously at Yuuta. The poor boy sweat dropped and wished he hadn't asked.

"I have some business with your dear older brother. Saa, do as I say." he grunted with the eyes of an insane lunatic. Yuuta shrugged away to call his aniki. Mizuki crushed his bottle and glared at the wall. He was going to commit the perfect crime…one of these days. If this was about Yumi, he wouldn't let Fuji off so easily, even if he was Seigaku's tensai and Yuuta's brother.

--

TezukaXSayaka

During the entire practice Sayaka was glaring fiercely at Tezuka. Yes, glaring.

'_You jerk! Will you ask me already or what?! I already went as far as to decline every single guy in school and you still don't get it! Are you a freaking retard?!'_ she growled mentally. Sayaka even barked at Eiji, which made him shrug away and start fake crying. Tezuka was busy talking to Oishi about something. She was assigned a practice match with Fuji.

Sayaka softened a bit. _'Why won't he just use his brain? He could just use those two stupid requests. I wouldn't mind if he did. At least I'd know he wants to be next to me.'_ she thought and glanced at Tezuka again. True, he used only one request from her – the date. He had two more left and he could ask anything he wanted. The hazel nut haired teen glanced in return, which caused Sayaka to blush and turn her head away in a flash.

'_Baka…'_ she scolded. Seigaku's tensai and Sayaka started their match. She felt Tezuka observing her. He was leaning against the fence. Some girls approached the stoic buchou and giggled the entire time.

Sayaka noticed and was ticked off. _'Bitches!'_ she thought as she swung at the ball with full force. Fuji felt it and sweat dropped.

"Ne, Tezuka-sama?" started one girl and went closer to the fence. Tezuka switched his attention to the girl. "Ano, will you- Ahh!" the girl didn't get to finish a ball suddenly whizzed past her , landing neatly in the fence. It grazed Tezuka's nose a bit. He sweat dropped and glanced sideways at the one who did this. He already knew though.

The poor girls shrieked in fear, when Sayaka walked up, a dark cloud surrounding her.

"You're disturbing our practice, girls. You can finish your business after it ends." said Sayaka slowly. The girls ran off. Tezuka sighed and smirked at the raven haired girl next to him. She glared for a while at the stupid girls and then 'hn-ed'. She reached her hand out to yank the ball out of the fence.

"Jealous?" she suddenly heard a deep voice coming from her right. Sayaka froze and looked at Tezuka. She blushed when he gave a light smirk at her. She then turned back to her ball and started pulling it out.

"Hn. Like hell…" she mumbled. Tezuka leaned in to her face.

"Just admit it. You were jealous, Sayaka." he said slowly. Sayaka blushed even more and felt all her strength gone. She tried to pull out the ball but couldn't.

"Stupid. Ball." she grunted but couldn't yank it out. Tezuka grinned lightly at her cute behavior.

"Here. Let me help." he said and placed his right hand on hers. Sayaka's face went all red. He helped her pull out the ball out of the fence.

"A-Arigatou." she said timidly. Tezuka took the ball out of her hand and started pulling her out of the courts.

"I need to talk to you." he said and dragged her out. Sayaka blinked and thought that finally he would ask her.

"What?" she asked. Tezuka handed his hand to her. Sayaka blinked at it. She blushed.

'_Does he have to be so polite? Just ask me already.'_ she thought. She waited patiently for him to start.

"Sayaka…" he started. The said girl stared at Tezuka in a daze. "I would want to-" he said. Sayaka gasped mentally and waited for it. "-have that camera handed over." he finished. Sayaka blinked stupidly and stared at his hand and then at him.

"Eh?" she asked. Tezuka sighed.

"What do you mean 'eh'? It has been a month and a half. So let's have it." he said. Sayaka twitched and felt a vein pop on her forehead.

'_That asshole!'_ she thought. She then cackled.

"Oh, sure. I'll give it to you after the ball. It won't kill to wait a few days longer now, would it?" she asked and grinned evilly. Tezuka took away his hand and blinked.

'_Saa, let's see what you'll do now.'_ she thought. Tezuka sighed.

"Eh, ma. I don't mind." he said. Sayaka dropped her jaw open, she started boiling.

'_That- That-That jerk! I knew it, I hate him!'_ she screamed mentally. Tezuka turned around to walk back to the courts, when the vice-captain of the soccer team came up to Sayaka.

"Koyumi-san, how about you be my date for the ball?" he asked. Sayaka turned to the boy and blinked. He was a senior and good looking. Tezuka thought she might decline and started walking. Sayaka grinned evilly.

"Ah, I'll consider this, okay?" she said loud enough for a certain someone to hear and stop in his pace. The vice-captain of the soccer team smirked.

"Eh, I'll wait for your reply. Ja!" he then dashed off. Tezuka twitched and growled mentally.

'_She dared… She's doing this on purpose. I'll get you for this, Sayaka.'_ he thought and glared at her.

'_Jerk! Just when I thought he'd ask me out, he goes ahead and plays me a fool again. Use that pathetic little brain of yours, Kunimitsu.'_ she thought. Both teens had an intense staring contest before turning away. Just then Sayaka spotted Kai near the courts.

Sayaka frowned and went ahead. Tezuka turned around and spotted that wretched guy. He became pissed off even more.

During their practice time Sayaka and Kai did well. They were a really good doubles pair. Still, Tezuka noticed that Sayaka was acting bit different than usual. He felt a cold and distant emotion coming from their side of the court. He started to become a bit worried about her. She didn't seem herself, or on the other hand, it might actually be the real Sayaka.

After the long practice that they had, Sayaka sat on the hot court. She lowered her head and put her hand onto her forehead. A scared expression formed on her facial features; full of pain and suffering. Her eyes stared at the ground. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes.

'_I can't take this anymore. I don't want to remember…'_ she thought.

--

The practice ended and the regulars went home, except for Fuji. Yuuta had called him during lunch break and arranged a meeting with Mizuki. Fuji didn't get why he had to meet up with him but still went along with it. He walked towards the street tennis courts. That's where Mizuki said he'd wait for him. Fuji thought that Mizuki was going to challenge him to a match but he was wrong.

Mizuki stood there with his arms folded, waiting patiently. He slowly turned his head towards the Seigaku tensai. Fuji perked up when he noticed the look in Mizuki's eyes. It was murderous and intense, like he wanted to kill someone.

"What was so important for you to call me out, Mizuki?" asked Fuji. Mizuki unfolded his arms and walked up to him.

"Tell me, Fuji-kun, what is Yumi to you?" he asked seriously.

"Why do you care?" Fuji asked narrowing his eyes. Mizuki frowned.

"Just answer me. What are your feelings for her?" he said calmly.

"It's not my obligation to tell you." Fuji stated plainly. Mizuki gritted his teeth and tried to control himself.

"Hou, what if I say that I'll confess to her and take her away from you?" he said with a slight grin on his face. Fuji froze and widened his eyes.

"Like hell I'll ever let you!" he hissed at Mizuki. The wavy haired teen snapped. He grabbed Fuji by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh, so when it comes to this, you suddenly admit it, huh!? You idiot, why won't you just confess to her?" he asked angrily. Fuji lowered his head.

"What do you know about it? You don't know anything-" growled Fuji under his breath. Mizuki held him even tighter.

"Screw you, Fuji! I won't let you off this easily! She actually has pure feelings for you and you go ahead and torture her, when you're the same!" yelled Mizuki furiously.

"You don't know a thing-" Fuji murmured.

"I can't believe you're still this stubborn! Why did you ask her out then?! You knew that she'd agree because she loves you! Do you know what she told me today?! She said that she might not go with you to the ball after all! She's uncertain about your true intentions, you idiot!" this caught Fuji's attention.

"What? Don't tell me you're surprised!? You knew she loved you since Junior High! Since that very time! For five years she's loved you!" growled Mizuki. Fuji lowered his head again, pain written all over his face. He had known this for a long time.

"Urusei." he said slowly.

"For five years she put up with your cruel teasing! Isn't that enough!?"

"Urusei! You don't know a thing about how I feel!" Fuji finally yelled back and pushed Mizuki away. The wavy haired teen stared at the tensai.

"I loved her for more than ten years!" he screamed with all his voice. Mizuki opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"For more than ten years I loved her. I met her when I was in elementary school. She was the only one who helped me when I needed help the most. I wanted to find her but she disappeared. Since that time, I could only think about her. When I finally met her again, it was in Junior High. Since the very first day I recognized her but she couldn't remember me. All I wanted was for her to remember! I couldn't just walk up to her. What was I supposed to say to her? For more than ten years I loved her secretly." said Fuji confessed in a shaky voice. He lowered his head and covered his face with his palms.

Mizuki stared for a while and then twitched. He walked up to him again and grabbed his collar.

"You're not only an idiot but a coward as well. You were afraid that she might not remember you! You were scared of the fact that her feelings weren't strong enough for you because what binds you to her is a past that she has forgotten. Even now, when you know about her feelings for you, you still don't confess to her. You say you wanted her to remember but you don't even bother telling her this. You're a coward, Fuji Syuusuke." said Mizuki calmly but anger could be detected in his voice. He let the tensai go and walked away.

Fuji lowered his head and stared at the ground. His breathing quickened. His mind was reflecting on all that Mizuki had said… He already knew all of this. He just couldn't find the courage to admit it. Mizuki was right, he was afraid that he would be the only one to remember the past and live on with those feelings alone. He wanted to tell her but didn't know how.

'_Coward…' _

**Next chapter**

The Tournament starts. Sayaka shows what's really behind her strong nature. Mizuki's and Ayumi's plan finally succeeds… A confession in the cold summer rain.

**Authors note**

I hope I didn't confuse the readers with Fuji and all. Thanks, Yue for making the best of the chapter! Review!


	43. Chapter 41

Co-written with zeratheliger.

**Authors note**

Another chapter for today. My beta seems to be on a roll! I hope you enjoy this one…

**Chapter 41**

**Rain**

It was finally the day of the Tournament. Some of the other sports had already started (like volleyball). The tennis tournament opening was about to start.

"Darn that Atobe, why do I have to walk all the way here, when he's the one who forgot his cell phone?" mumbled Oshitari. He was walking through the hallway, where the tennis participants were getting ready. Just around the corner…

"Etou, where am I now? Maybe, this way? Iie… Or this way? Crap, I'm running late." muttered Yui. "Huh, forget it. I'll take this way." she said to herself and dashed to her right. Just when she turned right, she bumped into someone hard and fell to the ground. The person she bumped into found himself on the ground as well.

"Darn, now this. What the hell-" mumbled Oshitari. He adjusted his glasses and the first thing his eyes met, was a pair of long, slim and beautiful legs. The boy blinked and examined them properly.

'_Nice legs…'_ he thought. Man, his fetish was getting the best of him. He snapped out of it, when the girl in front of him sat up, squinting her eyes in pain.

"Ittai. Sorry about that." said Yui. Oshitari stood up first and handed the almost blond teen his hand. She looked at it for a while and before accepting it.

"Are you okay, ojou-san?" he asked in a sexy, deep voice. Yui stared at him; she liked the sound of his voice.

"Ah, daijoubu. Ne, where is sector A?" she asked. Oshitari blinked and pointed to the direction she had just run from. Yui sweat dropped. She had got it wrong.

"Excuse me but who are you? You really shouldn't walk around here." said Oshitari. He was suspicious of her being a fan of some sort. Yui's jaw dropped.

'_Doesn't he know who I am?'_ she thought. The girl stared at the teen for a while and then chuckled.

"Don't worry I'm no rabid fan girl. Thanks for the directions, etou…" she said.

Oshitari smirked "Oshitari Yuushi." he said. Yui grinned and then headed back in the direction she had come from.

"Thanks again, Oshitari-san!" she called out and waved.

"Hey, wait! I didn't get your name." he said. Yui spun around and winked.

"You'll know soon enough. Ja!" said Yui and dashed off. Oshitari sighed and scratched his head.

'_Mattaku, what's that supposed to mean? Whatever better get going.'_ he thought and walked towards his seat in the crowed.

"Oi, Yuushi, what took you so long? The opening is about to begin." scolded his red headed doubles partner.

"Sorry, Gakuto. Got a bit held up back there." he said and took his seat. Mukahi raised an eyebrow but then turned back to watch the performance.

"Please, welcome our young idol, Tsuchiya Yui!" announced a voice through the loud speakers. Said girl took her place in the middle of the stage and the music started. She covered a catchy song by Ayumi Hamasaki and started moving to the beat.

Oshitari gaped at her… It was the same girl he had bumped into a few seconds ago. He sweat dropped.

'_So that's what she meant. Tsuchiya Yui, huh?'_ he thought and grinned to himself. The song ended and the crowd cheered. She walked off the stage. Oshitari followed her with his eyes.

'_She's cute.'_ he thought and smirked to himself.

--

The Tournament was finally starting. Since this was a big event, the tennis match between the boys and girls was co-ed, which meant sharing one court.

First up were the doubles matches. Fuji and Saeki were paired up for the first doubles match. Fuji wasn't angry at Saeki. He was rather depressed with himself but he tried not to show it during the match. The pair lost 7 games to 5. Even though Saeki and Fuji used their version of the Australian formation, their opponents were much more skilled than that.

The girl's doubles pair began with Rika and Yumi. The coach decided to put those two together because Sayaka had said that they made a good doubles pair. Rika wasn't well off for long matches and so she lost her stamina rapidly. They lost 6 games to 4, and it was a bad start for them.

The doubles one match for the boys looked kind of good though. Eiji and Niou were good together. Eiji played as usual and Niou took the role of Oishi. The trickster was good at seeing habits and they managed to confuse their opponents by playing with no signs for a while. They won 6 games to 4.

Next up were Kyoko and Ayame (both Kurōdo High's doubles pair). Since they got a bit full of themselves, they didn't pay attention to their opponent's real intentions. They lost 7 games to 5. The opponents won by making them drag on the match and hit deep shots, close to the lines. So, Ayame and Kyoko were forced to reach which made them tired and was their ultimate downfall.

The doubles ended and singles were up. Sanada was the first one to step out. He won easily actually. Well, he did have to break a sweat but the opponent was surprised that there was someone like that on Japan's team. 6 games to 3 was the result.

After this Yoko (Rokkaku vice-captain) took her chance to prove that she wasn't all talk. Ayumi gave her the opportunity and she didn't waste it. It was an intense match and even went onto a tie break. Yoko lost though. She was disappointed at first but then Haruhi told her to cheer up because she gave it her best. She was glad that she thought about Ayumi's effort. Ayumi was watching the match and gazed proudly at Yoko. She felt at ease that she made this choice.

Atobe was up against an opponent that gave him much trouble. His opponent could return his Tanhäuser serve and Atobe had trouble seeing his opponent's weaknesses. When Atobe thought he read the course of the ball, it bounced suddenly to the other side. He was losing 4 games to 2. He stood wiping his sweat off, thinking carefully. Just when he thought of an idea, he frowned because it was a bit risky. He wasn't sure whether to do it or not.

Just then Yuki dashed into the crowd and stopped short. Her match had ended earlier. She stared at the board and couldn't believe that Atobe was losing. Her red eyes started searching for the grey haired teen. She spotted him standing at the bench with his coach. Her gaze softened and a tiny smile appeared. The crowd was loud but she didn't care, she still gave it a shot. She took a deep breath and put her hands to cheer.

"Keigo!" she called out with all her voice. Atobe widened his eyes. He wasn't sure if he heard right. He had a feeling that he heard her voice. He slowly turned around and raised his head. He spotted someone he didn't expect to see; Yuki standing in the crowd, calling out to him.

Atobe widened his eyes and gaped. Yuki lowered her hands and smiled softly. She knew he could see her. Atobe switched his eyes to her lips and tried to decipher what she was saying. He followed every movement of her lips slowly.

"Gan-ba-tte." he whispered. He perked up when Yuki grinned at him. A gentle smile appeared on his lips. He turned away smirking to himself.

'_Mattaku, when will she stop surprising me?'_ he thought. He walked out on the court again and tried what he had thought of earlier. Yuki was right, the least he could do was try and do his best. To his surprise all went well and he got one game after the other.

When it was his match point, Yuki couldn't take her eyes off him. She was intoxicated by his match and watched him with a dazed look. He won his match 6 games to 4. Yuki was really happy and even cheered loudly at his result. She watched Atobe walk off the court and she smirked to herself.

'_I have to admit, my boyfriend is cool.'_ she thought and chuckled.

After Atobe's match the regulars were allowed a break.

Sayaka was leaning against the wall. Her eyes were flushed and she had a really tired expression. She remembered the times she had spent in her previous school. She thought she had sealed off those memories and swore never to reveal her weak self. The raven haired teen frowned and covered her face with her palms. Her whole chest felt heavy, she was about to burst. It was too much for her. She pushed herself off from the wall; she needed to get some fresh air.

Kai glanced at her before deciding to follow. Atobe raised an eyebrow, it really wasn't like her.

"Oi, Tezuka. Keep a close eye on her. She doesn't seem to be feeling well." he said. Tezuka sighed and glanced at the direction that Sayaka had left.

"Ah, I know." he said and also walked off.

--

Sayaka was walking through the hallway, when she was stopped by Kai.

"Ne, Sayaka-chan?" he started. Sayaka turned around to face him.

"What is it, Kai?" she asked. Kai was surprised at her rather calm reaction. It wasn't like her to ask like that- especially, not in such a calm tone. She would always say: 'It's Koyumi to you.' This time, she seemed not herself. No, he knew this side of her. She was like that when they were still in the same school. He shook it off and took a few steps closer.

"Let's do some warming up. Ne, Sayaka?" he asked. Sayaka gritted her teeth and turned her head away, with her eyes closed.

"Not now. I need some fresh air." she said. Kai twitched at her sudden change of tone. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall. Sayaka gasped when her eyes met his. He had a sinister expression.

"Just give up already. You can't do anything about it." he said slowly. Sayaka attempted to make an angry expression. She gathered all her strength that she had left.

"What do you want?" she snarled. Kai made an evil grin and touched her face with his hand.

"Ne, Sayaka. How does it feel to be by my side again?" he asked. Said teen felt all her strength gone. She wore a terrified face expression and started shaking.

'_I can't take this anymore.'_ she thought. Kai smirked and brushed his hand down her cheek and across her bottom lip.

Tezuka who had witnessed the entire scene was about to walk up but stopped because noticed that something was wrong.

"Don't you have the desire to come back?" Kai asked.

"Onegai…" Sayaka gasped. Kai perked up suddenly and widened his eyes. Sayaka's expression changed. It was a scared one. She was shaking in fear and looked at the brown haired teen, with begging eyes. Kai noticed she was at a verge of crying.

"Please, just let me go, Kai." she whispered. Kai opened his mouth but no words came out. He loosened his grip on her wrist and stared at the raven haired teen. He saw so much pain reflecting from her eyes. Usually she would fight back, scream at him, threaten him but this time she was just a weak girl.

Kai took a few steps away and let her go. Sayaka ran out of the building the moment he let her go. Kai stared after the teen in shock. He couldn't believe he would ever see her like this again.

He liked to torment her because she would put up a fight and he could see her hatred. This time, he saw only fear and helplessness. He had seen her weak side before, when they were in Junior High. When Sayaka made that kind of expression, it was her older sister who would always protected her. Everything changed after the accident.

Tezuka passed the brown haired teen, following Sayaka. Kai spun around and walked back to the waiting room.

--

Sayaka stood over the washbasin, shaking from head to toe, a terrified expression still haunting her. Finally, Tezuka found the raven haired teen and walked up to her. He put his hand onto her shoulder.

"Sayaka-" he started but said teen gasped and pushed his hand away. She hadn't noticed Tezuka coming up, so she was startled and spun around with the same expression. Tezuka widened his eyes and stared in shock. He had never seen her like this.

"Kunimitsu." she whispered and took a few steps away.

"Sayaka, what's wrong?" he asked as gently, taking a few steps towards her. She gasped and gripped onto the side of the washbasin.

"Please, just leave me alone." she said. Tezuka blinked and then frowned. He walked towards her until he was close enough to hug her. Sayaka eyes widened and she tried to push him away.

"Don't touch me. Just go away." she called out in faint voice. Tezuka wouldn't listen to her. He felt her grip was weaker than usually and he tightened his embrace. He could feel her whole body shaking and it seemed so fragile that she might suddenly break from his tight grip.

"I won't leave until you tell me. What's wrong?" he whispered reassuringly into her ear. Sayaka felt her body losing its strength. She couldn't take the pressure anymore so she started crying. She let out everything she had kept locked up inside of her. She couldn't keep up this act anymore. Her weak and helpless self finally took over.

Tezuka knew something was wrong. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her crying before, but this time she was crying like a little frightened child. It took a while for her to calm down. She was sobbing the whole time and after a few minutes she stopped crying.

"Sayaka…" he started once again. He wanted to know the reason for her to suddenly break down. He worried about her.

"I can't do this anymore." she said.

"Do what?"

"I can't run away from my past. I can't hide behind this mask anymore. It's not who I am." she explained. This confused Tezuka. It wasn't much of an explanation.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Sayaka began to cry again. Tezuka patted her comfortingly on her back and waited for her to calm down again.

"The me you met at the beginning…that isn't who I am. The me that stood up for everyone, threatened others, acted tough and fought back against anyone who dared to raise a hand against me, that was just an act to cover up the weak and helpless me, which is who you see now. I acted strong because I didn't want to make the same mistake as I did back then." she said. Tezuka listened though he still felt that she wasn't being completely open.

"Since the camp started, I felt like I was suffocating. I was on the verge of breaking down. This time, I couldn't take it anymore. With Kai here again, I've been remembering the past and slowly reverting to my old weak self. I don't have the strength to fight back. I can't be the Sayaka that you know now." her last words were uttered in a mere whisper. Tezuka pulled away and placed his hand gently onto her cheek. Her expression was that of a lost child. Still, to him, she was the same Sayaka that he loved and nothing could change that fact.

"Then just be who you are." he said. Sayaka closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"I might not be the same as before. You might not want to be around me anymore." she said. Tezuka raised her head and his eyes met her azure blue ones.

"Tell me. Is the one standing right in front of me, the same Sayaka who's cheerful, sometimes annoying, likes to tease people, easy to irritate, loud, considerate, stubborn, kind and cares most about her friends?" he asked. Sayaka hadn't expected him to count so many of her characteristics. She nodded. True, that side of her was still there and it was part of her real self. Tezuka let out a light sigh and smiled softly.

"Then don't talk like you're a complete stranger now. You're still the same Sayaka that I know and it's enough." he said and hugged her again.

"I might put everyone in danger." she said. Tezuka held her tighter.

"Daijoubu. You have me, Yuki, Atobe and everyone else. We're all by your side. No matter how much strength you lose, we'll be there for you." he muttered. Sayaka let out a long sigh and pulled him away. She averted her gaze.

"Then can I take some of your strength? Just a bit would be okay-" she asked timidly but Tezuka again placed his hand onto her cheek and raised her head. He smiled softly.

"You can take as much as you need. Just be who you are, Sayaka." he said. Said teen closed her eyes and put her hands onto his, feeling his warm touch. She opened her eyes and looked into his.

"Arigatou, Kunimitsu. Just don't get surprised if I start acting differently." she said gently. Tezuka smirked.

"Just don't ever scare me like that again." he said. Sayaka chuckled lightly and both teens gazed at each other for a while before they decided to get back.

--

Kotoko and Hitomi (Yagyuu's sister) were walking through the hallway. They had gone together to get something to drink and were now heading back. Both teens hadn't expected two guys from the American team to appear all of a sudden and start hitting on them. Hitomi tried to push them off. Her English was good but the boys took even more of an interest in them. One boy moved closer to Hitomi and put his arm around her shoulder. The purple haired teen tried to push him away but before she knew it, the boy's hand was pulled away.

"Ne, Hitomi-chan, everything okay here?" asked the Niou. Hitomi shot her head in the silver haired teen's direction and blushed upon seeing him. Niou glared at the boy who dared to touch Hitomi.

Kotoko stared at Niou. Her wrist was still held by the other American boy.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" asked a deep voice in English from behind Kotoko. She turned around and spotted Yagyuu gripping onto the boy's shoulder.

"I suggest you'd stay away from our girls." said Yagyuu again and adjusted his glasses. The boys shrugged their shoulders.

"Get lost." growled Niou. The boys quickly walked away. Hitomi blushed when Niou patted her head and grinned widely.

"Arigatou, Yagyuu-san." said Kotoko timidly. She hadn't expected those two to appear.

"Iie, Fujisawa-san. We are teammates right now, so it's natural." said Yagyuu. Kotoko blushed and averted her eyes someplace else.

'_He even said we were their girls.'_ she thought.

"Nii-sama, you're scary sometimes." said Hitomi and hugged her dear brother. Niou's expression softened at the sight of Hitomi. Kotoko noticed it and grinned.

--

The Tournament resumed and next up for singles was Akira (Rikkai's captain). Her match was rather exciting because both girls went all out. Akira lost 7 games to 6 by a mere unlucky shot. Luck hadn't been on her side.

Tezuka won his match 6 games to 3 and didn't even break a sweat. His opponent wasn't as tough as he had appeared.

Haruhi's match was something new because she originally had been a doubles player. Ayumi prayed that her best friend would win and she did. Haruhi swore afterwards that she'd never play singles again. It just wasn't her thing.

Finally, the mixed doubles were up. The first ones to come out were the Yagyuu siblings. Those two were good in doubles. They knew each other well and beat their opponents 6 games to 4. Hitomi had some trouble to return several shots but her brother made up for her mistakes.

The next match would have been the deciding one because the Japan's team was leading by one match. Sayaka and Kai were up. Kai seemed a bit out of it because of what happened not too long ago. During their match Kai glanced constantly at the raven haired teen. She seemed like the Sayaka that he knew from the past before the accident.

The two started having trouble when their opponents started targeting just Sayaka. The balls were constantly directed at her and although she managed to dodge them just in time, some of them still grazed her. Kai noticed and tried to interfere but it was futile. Kai became extremely pissed off that he couldn't do a thing. When their opponent finally hit Sayaka with the ball, Kai stared in shock while the raven haired teen picked herself up from the ground. He glared at his opponents, who were smirking and celebrating their success.

Sayaka brushed it off and continued in her usual manner. Again she was targeted, and during one rally, just when she couldn't dodge it, Kai covered for her- the ball hit his shoulder. Sayaka gaped at his noble action; so did Tezuka and Atobe. They didn't understand why he would suddenly do something like that. Sayaka walked up to him with the intentions to help him up but Kai pushed her away and stood up himself.

"Don't get me wrong. I won't let those guys have their way. I'm the only one who's allowed to hurt you. You're my prey." he said smirking. Sayaka frowned mentally. When Kai started walking to receive the serve, he stopped because Sayaka said something he didn't expect.

"Arigatou, Kai." she said, her eyes lowered before walking to her side. Kai smirked.

The two gave all they had but lost in the end with a score of 7 games to 6.

Since it was a tie now, both teams had to use their last resort players. Kotoko and Sengoku were left. Both teams agreed on another mixed doubles match. Kotoko didn't play doubles quite often and neither did Sengoku but both did quite well. They won the last match and it was a friendly win for Japan's team.

The Tournament finally ended…

--

AtobeXYuki

Yuki had to dash to the other part of the stadium because she had left her bag there. She only was able to have a rushed conversation with Sayaka and Tezuka. She didn't want to keep Atobe waiting. It was getting cloudy and darker. There was premonition for rain. She ran out of the building and took one turn to her left. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Atobe standing right in front of her. He had a soft smile on his face.

"Keigo, why are you-"

"I heard from Sayaka. You know, you didn't have to run off like that." he said. Yuki blushed slightly.

"Ah, sorry. I just didn't want to drag you around the place." she said. Atobe chuckled at the red head. Yuki blinked.

"Yuki, I wouldn't mind if you did. Well, how did your match go?" he asked. Yuki grinned. Atobe started walking towards her slowly.

"Eh, it was a tie. No big deal. More importantly, you're match was intense. You were great." said Yuki. Atobe stood in front of her, so the red head stared right at him. He smirked and hugged her.

"Arigatou, Yuki. I'm glad you were there. I love you." he murmured. Yuki buried herself into his chest. She liked this soft feeling. Atobe brushed his hand through her hair and slowly pushed her away. He gazed into her red orbs for a second and then pressed his lips to hers. Yuki's heart started beating faster than usual and she felt a bit weak. Atobe felt her hands sliding up to his shoulders, so he pulled her into a deeper kiss. Yuki never knew that a mere kiss could make her lose all strength. She thought that she might be falling for Atobe much deeper than she had imagined.

Atobe pulled away, gazing warmly into her eyes, though still close enough to kiss her again. The red head returned his gaze but didn't want to push him away.

"Keigo?" she asked. Said teen placed his hand onto her cheek.

"Nani?" he asked lovingly moving closer to her face. Yuki felt her voice losing its sound.

"I… I…" she fumbled with her words. Atobe put on soft grin and placed his lips right in front of hers, feeling her breath against his. He brushed her cheek gently.

"Nani? I'm listening." he said.

"I… think… I-" she whispered and closed her eyes. She was about to let him kiss her again, when she felt something wet on her cheek. Both teens looked up. Atobe blinked and noticed rain drops were starting to fall. Yuki blushed and they made a space between them. Atobe twitched and looked up at the sky.

'_Damn you, rain. I hate you.'_ he growled mentally. The rain ruined everything. Just when he thought Yuki might finally say what he thought she was going to say. He was already suspicious about her recent behavior towards him. He frowned once more and suggested to go, before it started pouring. Yuki agreed and followed him.

She walked next to him and secretly glanced his direction. The red head blushed.

'_What was I about to say? Did I- But in such a short time. Impossible… Or maybe…'_ she thought. She then shook her head and turned her gaze to his hand. Yuki smiled softly and placed her hand into his. Atobe perked up when he felt her hand slipping into his. He shot his head to his right, only to find the red head with a soft grin. Atobe's eyes softened and he returned the grin.

'_This girl… How much will she make me fall for her until she's satisfied?'_ he thought and both teens walked hand in hand. The rain started pouring…

--

Most of the teens had already left the stadium. Sayaka was waiting for Tezuka to walk home. Fuji was still around because he had to talk to Yumi. Mizuki hung back only because he was curious as to what Fuji might do. Ayumi walked up to Fuji.

"Fuji-san, can I have a word with you?" asked Ayumi. Fuji nodded his head and followed Ayumi; they passed Mizuki. The wavy haired teen blinked and followed the blond teen with his eyes. He was suspicious, so he followed them after a minute.

Ayumi and Fuji took a turn near the vending machines and stopped. Ayumi turned around and faced the tensai. She looked straight in the eye.

"N-Nani?" asked Fuji in confusion. Ayumi closed her eyes and sighed mentally. She had overheard Mizuki's and Fuji's conversation the previous day by coincidence. She felt like she needed to do something or things wouldn't go anywhere.

Ayumi opened her eyes and walked closer to Fuji. The tensai opened his eyes. The blond teen walked up even closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked at him with a soft gaze.

"Fuji-san, I've always liked you, so there is no need for you to chase after Yumi-san." she said and came closer to his lips. Fuji froze and stared in surprise. Mizuki was standing at another end around the corner, leaning against the wall. His jaw dropped open and his eyes widened.

"Mattaku, what did Ayumi-chan have to tell me? She said by the vending machines-" Yumi mumbled to herself. She took the same turn that said teens did and stopped short at what she saw. Ayumi with her arms around Fuji, kissing him. Yumi dropped her bag on the floor and stared in shock.

The blond teen pulled away, hearing the sound. Fuji snapped out of it and turned his head that direction. The tensai widened his eyes the instance he saw the bluenett. He pushed Ayumi away. Yumi turned her head aside with a pained expression in her eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. A good thing you're here. I was just about to tell you that I have no intention going with you to the ball." she said harshly. Yumi was shaking though but was able to control her tears. Fuji felt his heart crack... again.

"Yumi-san-" he called out her name. This was the last straw. Yumi turned on her heel and ran away. Fuji was about to dash after her, when he a hand latch onto his arm.

"Ne, don't go after her. Just leave her-"

"Let go! I can't believe you did this to your teammate, your friend!" he yelled and yanked his arm out of her grasp. Fuji dashed after Yumi. Ayumi's face expression was hidden behind her bangs. She stood rooted to the spot.

Mizuki was about to follow the two but stopped, when the blond teen went up to one of the vending machines and took out a drink. Mizuki glanced from around the corner and widened his eyes the moment he saw the look in her eyes. He knew that expression. It was the same as his. Ayumi then smirked to herself and let out a sigh.

"Well, that's done with. Now it's up to you, Fuji-san." she muttered. Mizuki dropped his jaw open and stared at her for a while. She had planned this all along. She wasn't after the tensai; she wanted him to finally go after Yumi. Mizuki widened his eyes and smirked to himself. They were similar. Mizuki then took a different exit and followed the two teens. Ayumi stood for a while and followed Mizuki. She knew he had been watching.

**--**

Sayaka pushed herself off from the wall, when Tezuka walked out. She walked up to him but didn't have a chance to say anything, when she saw Yumi running outside with a hurt expression on her face. Tezuka noticed the same expression and both teens exchanged glances. Just then Fuji came bursting out from the same direction, he quickly grabbed his umbrella and followed the bluenett.

"What happened with them?" asked Tezuka. Sayaka blinked.

"Saa… Let's follow." she said and dragged Tezuka with her. The hazel nut haired teen didn't get the chance to say anything. He sighed but didn't bother to argue. He was a bit curious too.

--

FujiXYumi

The rain was pouring and the drops of water were freezing. Yumi just ran aimlessly. She didn't care where she was going. She just didn't want to see Fuji's face. She had had enough of his cruel teasing. This was too much for her. She ran up to the street tennis courts. She suddenly felt her wrist being pulled and which made her stop.

"Yumi-san, wait-" called out Fuji.

"Let go!" Yumi yelled and yanked her wrist out of his grasp. Fuji had caught up to her. He was holding his umbrella up. Yumi glared at him through her tears. Fuji widened his eyes and a pained expression formed on his face. He had never seen her eyes like this. It hurt him that he hurt her.

"Please, listen to me. I swear I didn't-" he started but Yumi took a few steps away.

"Urusai! I don't want to hear anything! I've had enough of you!" she yelled. Fuji moved closer to her.

"Yumi-san, just listen. Don't stand there, you'll catch a cold." he said calmly. He wanted her to calm down. The bluenett moved backwards.

"Why did you ask me out, with such a begging expression!? I trusted you but still… You seem to be enjoying it, don't you?! You knew I liked you since Junior High. Just when I thought I might change my feelings towards you…you go ahead and do that!"

Fuji gasped at her words.

"I knew you might never like me. I was content with only being by your side. Yet you used me for your amusement." sobbed Yumi. Fuji took a few steps closer towards the girl.

"You're wrong, Yumi-san. I didn't do it to make fun of you. I had a reason." he said.

"Lies! I don't believe you." she closed her eyes. Fuji held his umbrella over her.

"Please, just listen to me."

Yumi covered her ears. She had enough of him.

"You're lying." she repeated. Fuji gently grabbed her wrist.

"I really did have a reason. I do like you-"

"What reason could there be!? Just go away! I don't want to hear anything!" she wept and pushed him away, causing the umbrella in his hand to fall to the ground. Yumi opened her eyes when the umbrella hit the ground. She blinked, clearing her tears away. She noticed a small hanger on the handle of the umbrella. Her eyes widened and she examined the umbrella itself. She recognized it.

"Why? Why do you have that umbrella? Where did you get it?" she asked in a trembling voice. Fuji's face expression was hidden beneath his bangs.

"Because you gave it to me." he said. Yumi widened her eyes.

"You're lying. I don't remember giving it to you. I gave it to two boys when I was little." she said. Fuji balled his hands into fists. He hugged her tightly. Yumi tried to fight back and push him away but his embrace was too tight.

"Let go-"

"I'm not lying. It's true. You gave it to me. I was one of the boys. Since that very time, I loved you. I couldn't forget about your kindness." he said. Yumi stopped fighting. She gasped at his words but couldn't believe them.

"What are you-"

"Please, believe me. I do love you. It was when we were in elementary school. My younger brother had sprained his leg and I had to carry him all the way home. Just then the same freezing rain started pouring, like now. I had reached the stairway up to the street tennis courts but couldn't walk further. So we sat there in the rain. It was getting colder and there weren't any people around. Just then you came along with the big blue umbrella in your hand. I found it strange to see a little girl like you with such a big umbrella. You gave it to me and also gave a warm smile, with this beautiful glow in your eyes. I wanted to give something in return but you said you lived just around the corner. I still insisted. Do you remember what you told me to do then?" he asked. Yumi widened her eyes as she listened to his story. She did remember, she was just too shocked to answer.

"You told me to smile. You just wanted a smile from me. You didn't ask for anything in return. Not even the umbrella. Since that very time, I wanted to find you again. When we met again in Junior High, I recognized you the very moment I saw you. It was since then, I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with you. You couldn't remember me and I couldn't bring myself to walk up to you. All the things I did were because I wanted you to come to me. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted you to talk to me and open up. I wanted you to remember. I love you, Yumi-san. This is the truth." he said and pushed her away. Fuji gazed into her eyes, brushing her cheek with his hand.

"You really can't remember? Do I seem so different from back then?" he asked with despair in his eyes. Yumi just stared back at him. Fuji lowered his head.

"What should I do for you to remember? I would do anything for you to believe me." he said. Yumi closed her mouth. Fuji suddenly felt a gentle touch on his cheek. His eyes flashed open.

"Smile." she said gently. The tensai raised his head up and gazed at the bluenett. Yumi gazed back at him.

"Smile." she said once more. Fuji sighed and did as she said. He smiled at her the same way he had back then. Yumi touched his face softly, giving him a big grin.

"The same smile… It is you." she said. Fuji sighed in relief and hugged her. He was so relieved. He rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"Yumi…" he whispered her name. Said teen put her arms around his torso and returned the hug. They were both soaking wet, but neither of them really cared. Fuji had finally found her again and ironically it was the same cold rain that brought them together.

"What took you so long, Fuji-san?" she asked. Fuji chuckled lightly. He pulled away and looked affectionately into her brown orbs. He had missed that warm spark in her eyes so much. It would kill him if he let go of her now.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. And it's Syuusuke." he said moving closer to her lips.

"Syuusuke…" she said slowly as if testing the name. Said boy grinned lightly and kissed her. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss. It didn't matter that it was pouring rain. They could feel the raindrops rolling down their cheeks. The rain washed away all their worries.

--

TezukaXSayaka

"Finally." mumbled Sayaka. She was watching the two from the nearest corner. Both Tezuka and Sayaka had watched the whole scene. Sayaka was still staring at them, while Tezuka stood a few inches away.

"Sayaka, isn't that enough already?" he asked impatiently. Sayaka just waved her hand, ignoring the stoic buchou.

"This is the best part. I can't just leave these two love birds alone now. They look so cute together." muttered Sayaka. Tezuka rolled his eyes and started walking away. Sayaka turned around.

"Oi, Kunimitsu. Don't leave me here!" she called out softly, so that Fuji and Yumi wouldn't hear. Sayaka jogged after Tezuka while opening up her umbrella.

"You know it's better to leave them alone. It's none of our business." said Tezuka. Sayaka grinned evilly.

"Aren't you glad that they're finally together?" she asked. Tezuka frowned mentally and turned away.

"Ma, kind of." he said. Sayaka chuckled. Both teens walked in silence for a while.

"Ne, are you… going to go with that senior tomorrow?" he asked. Sayaka looked at him. She turned away and sighed.

"I guess not. Why do you-"

"Then you're going with me." Tezuka stated. Sayaka widened her eyes and ogled at Tezuka for a while. A devious smile formed on her face.

"Is that a request or do you really want me to be your date?" she asked. Tezuka blushed and turned away.

"Both." he said. Sayaka stopped in her tracks and stared the hazel nut haired teen. She chuckled and closed her umbrella. The raven haired teen ran after him once again, linking their arms together (the one he held his umbrella with). Tezuka looked at her with a funny expression.

"What are you-" he started but the teen grinned back.

"I will have to hold your arm tomorrow. Might as well get used to it." she said. Tezuka stared at her and then smirked.

'_She said she'd changed but she's still the same as always.'_ he thought.

--

MizukiXAyumi

Mizuki peered around the corner and smirked to himself. He could finally be at ease about Yumi. He did have a crush on her but he would rather give up on her and see her happy than miserable with him.

"Stalking isn't a nice thing to do, Mizuki-san." stated a female voice sternly from behind him. Mizuki nearly jumped out of his skin. He sweat dropped and turned around. He sighed when he found it was only Ayumi standing behind him, a wide grin on her face.

"Same goes to you, Kitajima-san." he said. Ayumi chuckled and made an innocent expression.

"Ma, ma. I was just passing by, that's all." she said. Mizuki raised an amused brow.

"Yeah, right." he mumbled. Ayumi suddenly pushed him aside and peered around the corner.

"So how are they doing?" she asked eagerly. Mizuki blinked stupidly and then smirked.

"He finally confessed to her." he said.

"They're so cute together." she sighed. "So, Fuji-san told her the whole story."

He hadn't expected her to know but he brushed it off. Ayumi smirked softly at the sight in front of her.

"Are you really okay with seeing this?" he asked. Ayumi chuckled and turned to Mizuki.

"And you? Are you okay with it?" she asked.

Mizuki widened his eyes and he stared at the blond teen. He already had the feeling that she was the same as him. Both of them could only watch over their loved ones. He had had a crush on Yumi, who loved Fuji. Ayumi had had a crush on Fuji, who loved Yumi. Mizuki chuckled at the irony. Both teens then decided to leave Fuji and Yumi.

They walked along the road. The rain had subdued into a light drizzle. They didn't talk much. Mizuki finally decided to break the silence.

"You planned the whole thing, didn't you, Kitajima-san? When you kissed Fuji-kun, Yumi's sudden appearance wasn't a coincidence." he stated. Ayumi looked up at the sky with indifference.

"Ma, it wasn't. But I could say the same thing about you and Saeki-san." she said. Mizuki sweat dropped. How much did she know anyway?

"You're one to talk. When you said you liked him, you weren't lying. For a second there you really wanted him to accept you." he said. Ayumi sighed.

"Hou… When you said that you'd confess and take Yumi-san away from Fuji-san, you weren't lying as well." she said. Mizuki stopped in his pace and twitched.

"And who's the stalker now?" he asked. Ayumi walked a bit further and stopped. She spun around and grinned widely.

"Coincidence." she said. Mizuki smirked. Ayumi stretched her hand out and noticed that the rain had stopped completely. She closed her umbrella, Mizuki followed her example.

"Still, why did you do it?" he asked. Ayumi felt a light breeze and held away a strand of her golden hair.

"Mizuki-san, you of all people should know why." she said. Said teen looked at the blond haired girl. Some rays of sunshine peeked from the clouds. He smirked to himself. True, he knew. They really were similar in more than one way. She only wanted to see Fuji happy and it was enough for her.

They already knew each other. Mizuki had bumped into Ayumi several times in a supermarket near St. Rudolph's dorms. Ayumi didn't live anywhere around there. He figured she preferred that shop. They didn't talk to each other though. He had once walked behind her, when he was heading back to his dorm through a park.

The only time when they had gotten each other's attention was during the training camp. Mizuki had heard the whole commotion with Yoko and saw Ayumi walking off the courts. She had stopped for a second and looked at him. He noticed her expression had been sad but at the same time satisfied. It was the same expression as now. Both teens didn't need mutual understanding. They knew how the other felt because they could recognize it in themselves.

Ayumi smiled gently and turned around to walk again. Mizuki smirked softly and sighed.

"Kitajima-san?" he asked. Ayumi spun around.

"Hm?"

"Do you have a date for tomorrow evening?" he asked. Ayumi blinked, looking up at the sky.

"Hmm… No, I don't." she said. Mizuki grinned.

"How about going with me then?" he asked again. Ayumi jerked her head to her right and smirked lightly. She didn't quite think too long about it. She found Mizuki good looking and it wouldn't hurt to just know him a bit better.

"Sure, I'll go." she agreed. He wasn't surprised at her reply. He kind of knew she'd agree.

"Then I'll meet you at the usual place where we part ways." he said.

"Eh, okay." Ayumi said walking ahead. Mizuki waved at her and before crossing the street. He found the blond teen rather cute. He had never thought she'd be more considerate towards others. Both teens needed to forget about their unrequited feelings and in order to do so they found someone they could confide in.

**Next chapter**

The evening of the ball… New meetings, confessions and misunderstandings. Yuki's memories about her childhood surface. Tezuka hears a part about Sayaka from Kai, which causes him to act rash and misunderstand.

**Authors note**

Review!


	44. Chapter 42

Co-written with zeratheliger.

**Authors note**

Thanks for the reviews! And here is another chapter. Thanks, Yue for your hard work! Enjoy this one.

**Chapter 42**

**Giving in**

It was Sunday, the day of the ball. Atobe was standing next to Yuki, twitching irritably. His jaw was open as he just gawked stupidly at the raven haired girl in front of him. Atobe, Yuki and Sayaka were currently in a dress shop. The girls needed to pick a dress for the event. Yuki had dragged Atobe with her. He didn't mind though. His mother had even recommended this shop and booked it for them alone.

Atobe was strictly against Sayaka coming along. Yuki insisted desperately, so there had been nothing he could do. Now, Yuki and Atobe stood staring at Sayaka.

"Now I know why you were so desperate, Yuki." said Atobe. Yuki twitched.

"Eh…" she sighed. Sayaka was clad in a gothic Lolita dress which was short and puffy and had lots of lace.

"Ne, Yu-chan? How about this dress? This goes well with sneakers." said Sayaka. Atobe sweat dropped and sighed.

"Sa-chan, take that dress off now! Be more considerate about where you're going." said Yuki. Atobe nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed the dark aura surrounding the red head.

"I know. It's a ball, right? I should wear something comfortable." said Sayaka. Yuki sighed and walked off to pick out a couple of dresses for her best friend. Sayaka had a horrible sense when it came to something such as fashion.

"What do you think, Keigo?" asked Sayaka Atobe turned his head away holding his palm to his mouth.

"I think I'm gonna puke." he muttered. Sayaka twitched and pointed at the teen.

"Screw you, mole diva! You really don't know how to compliment a girl. Besides, why are you here?!" she exclaimed. Yuki dragged her to the dressing room and Atobe sighed, sitting down on a comfortable couch. Why did girls have to be so troublesome?

"Oi, Yu-chan! Wait!" yelled Sayaka from the other room. Yuki glared at the raven haired teen.

"Just shut up and take that ugly dress off." growled Yuki. Sayaka pouted momentarily in the corner before reluctantly obeying. The red head could be evil and scary sometimes, especially when it came to picking clothes.

After a while, Yuki came out and sighed. "Mattaku, that Sa-chan. It's always like this. Can't she ever learn?" muttered Yuki to herself. Atobe glanced up from his cell phone (he was typing something) and sent her a light smirk.

"Ma, Yuki. It can't be helped if it's Sayaka. You want her to look good for Tezuka, right?" he asked. Yuki grinned back at him. "Still, I'm surprised that she's this bad with clothes."

"Haven't you ever seen her in plain clothes?" asked Yuki.

"Sure I have. She looked fine." he said. Yuki chuckled.

"That's because those were picked by me, her mother or her si-" Yuki swallowed her next words. "-sister." she quietly mumbled the last word.

"Ah, you mean Miyako-san, right?" he asked. Yuki blinked in surprise.

"You know her older sister?" she asked in surprise. Atobe sweat dropped.

"Eh, kind of." he said and turned his head away. He knew her from when he had been in the US and for some reason they weren't good memories. Yuki perked up as Sayaka came out of the dressing room.

"Yu-chan, does this dress have to be this long?" asked Sayaka timidly. Both Yuki and Atobe were once again gaping in awe at Sayaka.

Sayaka had on a long, baby blue dress, reaching down to her ankles; it fit her very well. Sayaka started feeling very self conscious.

"N-Nani? Does it look worse than before?" she asked. Yuki squealed and then hugged her.

"This looks so good on you! You look stunning, Sa-chan!" wailed Yuki. Sayaka blinked stupidly and threw a questioning look at Atobe. The teen had snapped gawking.

"You look gorgeous in that dress, Sayaka." he said smirking. Sayaka blushed slightly and then went over to the full length mirror to check herself out.

"You think so? I feel kinda weird wearing this." said Sayaka. Yuki grinned widely.

"Don't be silly, Sa-chan. It's perfect. Ne, Keigo?" said Yuki and shot her head towards said teen. Atobe grinned and rested his chin on his hand.

"Eh, I bet Tezuka's eyes will pop." he said.

Sayaka turned red with embarrassment.

"Well… Do I really have to wear high heels for this?" she asked. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Yes, so stop whining. Just take the dress."Yuki said. Sayaka hesitated.

"It's kind of expensive-"

"I'll pay for that, Sayaka." said Atobe with a wide grin on his face. Sayaka blinked. "Consider this a late birthday gift." Yuki blinked and held her hand up at Atobe.

"Wait, Keigo. We're splitting this. I missed Sayaka's birthday too, so this should be a gift from the both of us." said Yuki. Atobe shrugged his shoulders as a sign of agreement.

"But, Yu-chan-" Sayaka stated but Yuki pushed her inside saying it was okay. Sayaka changed back to her original clothes. Now it was Yuki's turn to try on dresses. Just then an assistant came up and handed Yuki a few dresses. Yuki blinked.

"What's this?" she asked.

"These are a couple of dresses that Yumiko-sama picked herself and suggested that Yuki-sama should try them on. She thought that one of them would look especially good on you." said the assistant. Yuki looked at the dresses for a while before deciding to try them on. She called Sayaka for some help. Atobe was starting to get impatient. He wanted to see his Yuki in a dress now.

Yuki tried the first two dresses but found out they clashed terribly with her hair color. She didn't show them to Atobe because there was no point. When she tried a third dress on, it was Sayaka's turn to gape in awe at Yuki who went all red.

"Kyaaaa!" squealed Sayaka, her voice echoing throughout the entire dressing room. Atobe almost jumped out of his skin, when he heard the sudden scream.

"Yu-chan, this looks so good on you! You look absolutely beautiful!" squealed Sayaka and hugged said teen, rubbing her cheek affectionately against Yuki's. Yuki sweat dropped.

"Sa-chan, do you think it's okay?" asked Yuki.

"Un, un." she said, nodding intently.

Atobe twitched in his seat outside- he was getting curious. He wanted to see what the whole commotion was about. He stood up and walked in front of the dressing room and folded his arms, waiting for Sayaka to come out.

"Man, I gotta say, Yumiko-san has good taste when it comes to Yu-chan." grinned Sayaka. Yuki sweat dropped.

"Eh, ma. Let's ask Keigo's opinion." she was about to walk out, when Sayaka held her shoulders, preventing her from leaving.

"Iie, let it be a surprise for him. I bet it'll make him drool. Just take this dress, Yu-chan." said Sayaka, an evil glow lurking deep in her eyes. Yuki blushed when she looked at herself in the mirror. It did look good on her. Well, she wanted to look good for Atobe. Yuki agreed and started changing clothes. Sayaka grinned evilly.

"I can't wait to see mole diva's face when he sees Yu-chan. Kha… ha…" mumbled Sayaka and walked outside and straight into Atobe. He tried to persuade her to bring out Yuki but she declined, saying that Yuki was changing clothes. Atobe twitched and frowned. The raven haired teen then said that it was a surprise for him.

--

AtobeXYuki

Yuki was getting ready. She was sitting in one of Atobe's guest rooms and his mother was helping her get dressed. Atobe's mother was excited about Yuki. She was glad that she picked _that_ dress because she knew it would look good on Yuki. Yuki sat in front of a mirror thinking of what to do with her hair.

"Ne, Yuki-chan? How about we put it up like this?" asked Atobe's mother putting her red hair up into a high pony tail. Yuki looked at it with a neutral expression. It was okay but still something bothered her.

"Ma, I guess…" she said. She suddenly remembered the times when Atobe had let her hair loose stating that he liked it that way better. Yuki blushed slightly and smirked.

"Iie, just leave it loose." she said. Atobe's mother blinked and did as Yuki said. She grinned widely.

"You're right. Looks much better like this. I'll go downstairs now." said Atobe's mother and walked out. Yuki nodded and sat for a while.

'_Do I really love him?'_ she asked herself. She sighed and stood up.

Atobe was downstairs and was beginning to get very impatient. His father had just arrived back from his business trip and was bugging him with stupid questions. His father was as annoying as his mother when it came to girls.

"Why did you have to show up now, father?" asked the young Atobe. Said person grinned, putting his arm around his son.

"Nani I just want to spend some time with my family. I also really want to meet this kanojo that I've been hearing constantly about, Kei-kun." he said. Said boy twitched and then sighed. His father was seriously a real pain in the ass sometimes. The older Atobe walked up to his wife.

Atobe's head shot up as he saw a certain red head making her way downstairs. He jaw fell open and he couldn't take his eyes off Yuki. He froze instantly and his eyes widened. She looked amazingly gorgeous in her black dress. The dress fell down to her knees and the ends were cut at random length. But the sexiest part of Yuki's look was that her hair was freely hanging.

Atobe's father had an astonished expression on his face as he acknowledged the red head's beauty. Yuki now stood in front of Atobe. Just then Atobe's mother grinned evilly and pulled out a camera. She started taking pictures of her son's awed expression. There stood Atobe in complete shock and utterly speechless.

Yuki looked at Atobe with a shy expression. He wasn't the only one stunned, while she was walking down, she thought that he looked good in casual clothes.

"Yuki, you look beautiful." Atobe said gently, which caused her to blush and look away.

"A-Arigatou. You look good yourself." she muttered_. 'Why did I notice only now that he's extremely handsome? I'm a total retard…'_ she thought. Atobe smirked lightly and suddenly took her chin and placed a soft kiss onto her lips. He couldn't resist his desire to kiss her. He also didn't care that his parents were in the same room. This caused Yuki to go all red all over her face. He pulled away quickly and grinned.

"Saa, let's go." he said, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's waist and leading towards the entrance of his mansion. Atobe's father blinked.

"Eeeee! Chotto, matte!" he wailed and grabbed his son's shoulder. He didn't like the fact that he had been ignored. Atobe twitched and a vein popped up on his forehead. Yuki spun around and widened her eyes, when she saw his father. He was like an older version of Atobe, only his hair was darker and he didn't have a mole under his right eye.

"I won't let you walk out of here until you introduce me to your girlfriend, Kei-kun." Atobe's father said with an innocent smile. Said teen sweat dropped and turned around. Yuki kept on staring at his father. He was rather handsome for his age. Yuki blushed when he suddenly took her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kei-kun's father, Atobe Takahiro. May I ask what is this ojou-san's beautiful name?" he asked. Yuki fumbled for a second.

"A-Aihara Yuki." she said. Takahiro grinned widely and moved closer to her face.

"Ah, so you're Rima's daughter. My, you've grown into- Ahh!" he didn't get to finish because Yumiko (his wife) fiercely stomped on his foot. Yuki blinked and didn't understand what he meant by when he said 'grown…' Had they met before? Yumiko dragged her husband away holding him tightly by the shoulders.

"Baka! They don't remember. So, don't go spoiling things." she scolded. Takahiro sweat dropped.

"Huh… Sorry." he said. Atobe was suspicious as well as Yuki. Both his parents suddenly turned around and shooed them away.

"Still, she's become a fine lady over the years." mumbled Takahiro and Yumiko smirked in agreement.

--

SengokuXHikari

"Jeez, why do girls have to take so long?" Sengoku mumbled to himself. He stood leaning against a wall in his house, waiting for Hikari to come down. His parents were standing around aimlessly. He heard footsteps and shot his head their direction. He widened his eyes the second he saw the pink haired teen. She was wearing a dark blue dress that reached down to her ankles. Hikari's hair was loose. He was stunned by her appearance.

'_Now I know why.'_ he thought answering his early question. Hikari walked up to Sengoku and he sent her one of his trademark grins, which caused her to blush slightly.

"Ma, you two look so good together. The only thing that's missing is a kiss but I guess I'll never see that." said Sengoku's mother. She began to sulk. Sengoku grinned evilly.

"Oba-san-" started Hikari but felt Sengoku's hand on her cheek, as he turned her head towards his. He pressed his lips onto hers, ignoring his parents. Hikari could only blush and widen her eyes. He pulled away and grinned widely. His father jaw dropped open and he pointed at the teens.

"Don't tell me you two are dating?!" he exclaimed. His mother took a picture of them albeit she wasn't that surprised. Sengoku turned to his father.

"Eh, we are. Ne, Hikari?" he shot his head towards said teen. Hikari was still in shock that he had pulled something like that in front of his parents.

"H-Hai." was her only answer. She couldn't deny it, not anymore.

"Ma, there you have it" said Sengoku and dragged Hikari outside. His mother waved goodbye happily.

"You didn't have to break it down to them so suddenly." started Hikari.

"Hikari, don't you feel better now that they know? I noticed you were fed up with all the secrecy." he said. Hikari blushed slightly and chuckled.

"Eh, you're right. Let's just forget about it." she agreed.

--

The teens began entering into the building were the ball was taking place. It was a big house that looked like a villa, with European architecture and was situated a bit further from the Centrum. It had a nice garden for people to walk around in, if they wanted to. Both Yuki and Atobe were familiar with this building because they had grown up in a society with buildings like that.

There were a lot of people around, so the teens began talking with each other instead of dancing with each other. Haruhi was hanging around with Eiji. Haruhi was trying to spot her doubles partner but instead found Sayaka and Tezuka talking to Atobe and Yuki. Then she spotted Rika and Momo, who was trying to get the poor brown haired teen to dance with him.

Haruhi perked up when she saw Fuji and Yumi finally together and walked up to the two, dragging Eiji along with her. The red head started teasing Fuji but then stopped because the tensai's expression turned a bit too sadistic to Eiji's liking. Haruhi wanted to ask where Ayumi was but her eyes spotted a certain wavy, black haired teen. She then spotted golden strands of hair swaying side to side beside him. All four teens gaped at the sight.

"Why the hell is Ayu-chan with Mizuki-san?" asked Haruhi. Eiji's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Fuji and Yumi stared at the two.

"Saa…" said Fuji.

"Didn't Ayumi-chan say-" Yumi started but then stopped as realization hit her. She and Fuji both realized what Mizuki and Ayumi had done and could only think of themselves as stupid. They grinned at each other and left Haruhi and Eiji. Haruhi started strangling Eiji when she saw Mizuki grinning happily at her precious Ayu-chan. She watched the two like a hawk throughout the evening. She wasn't going to allow someone from another school to take her Ayumi away, especially not Mizuki Hajime-a wolf in disguise.

As the evening went on Ayumi walked around and talked to several people, one of them being her doubles partner, Haruhi. The purple haired teen asked her why she was with Mizuki but the blond just grinned and said that she had no date anyway, so she agreed to go with him. Haruhi couldn't brush it off so easily. She didn't trust Mizuki, of all people. She had heard things about him.

"Ne, Mizuki-san?" asked Ayumi, pulling onto his sleeve. Mizuki turned his attention to the blond teen. He had been talking to some Americans.

"Hm? Nani?" he asked. Ayumi leaned in towards his ear and whispered, "Do you have something small and sharp?" she asked. Mizuki blinked and pulled away.

"Sharp? What for?" he asked. Ayumi raised her right hand and pointed at her bracelet. It was somewhat cramped.

"This part got stuck and I need to loosen it up." she explained. Mizuki raised a brow in amusement. He took her wrist and held it in front of him. Haruhi again started strangling Eiji. Mizuki pulled out a pen.

"Mattaku, why do girls wear these things anyway?" he asked, trying to push the pen through the cramped part.

"It goes with the dress?" she said and then grinned in return. Mizuki smirked at her cute behavior. He eventually was able to loosen the bracelet.

"There. Better?" he asked. Ayumi checked her hand out and gave a 'thank you' smile.

"Eh, much. Sorry, for disturbing your conversation." she said and was about to walk away, when Mizuki latched onto her wrist.

"How about a dance as a reward?" he asked. Ayumi smirked and agreed. Haruhi watched the two heading to the dance floor and dragged Eiji along.

"Haru-chan, why are you so worked up over this? It's Ayu-chan after all. I don't think she's easy to deceive." said Eiji, sweat dropping.

"I know that. It's just that- I mean- They're acting way too close with each other!" she hissed back. Eiji sighed.

It was getting late and some people had already left. Yuki got to dance with Atobe and while she did, she had another flashback of her past. She remembered the same feeling that she had back then. It was the same warm and happy feeling. She didn't get why did she remembered these things when she was with Atobe. Why did she feel like she had feelings for the person that she didn't recognize from her past? This confused her, so she excused herself for a while, telling Atobe that she wanted some fresh air.

**--**

Sayaka's feet were really starting to hurt, so she said she needed to go freshen up. She wasn't used to wearing high heels and her left ankle started hurting a bit. She walked outside and sat on one of the benches. She moved over and sat down on the side of the fountain and tried the water. It was cold, so she pulled out a handkerchief and dipped it in. She took off her left shoe and put the cloth to her ankle. She winced a bit.

**--**

Kai walked up to Tezuka and asked him to follow him. Tezuka looked at Kai with suspicion but then followed anyways. They walked to a semi secluded area.

"Ne, Tezuka. Can I ask you a question?" started Kai. Tezuka blinked.

"What?"

"Are you… by any chance in love with Sayaka?" he asked, a sinister grin forming on his face.

"I have no obligation to tell you." Tezuka replied monotonously. Kai shrugged his shoulders.

"Hou… Nice answer. True, you don't. I'm just purely concerned about you." he said innocently. Tezuka narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Hmm… Because, if you do have feelings for her, how much do you think Sayaka's feelings are pure for you?" he asked. Tezuka jerked his head up and glared at Kai.

"Just get to the point already." he demanded. Kai spun around and sighed.

"You really like to hear things straightforward, no wonder you like her. Okay, I'll tell you. You know, Sayaka used to use other guys to keep me away from her. Those poor fellows were completely in love with her but she didn't care about any of them. Can you imagine how many hearts she broke? I bet she's doing the same thing with you. She's just that cruel." said Kai.

Tezuka widened his eyes. He couldn't believe what Kai had just said, he didn't want to believe it either. Tezuka trusted Sayaka. Was she just playing around with him? Tezuka narrowed his eyes.

"Why should I believe you?" he asked. Kai shrugged his shoulders and snorted.

"True, you don't have to believe me. Just ask her. If it's you, I bet she'll tell you the truth. Ja!" said Kai, turning around and walking away.

"Why do you have to hurt her?" asked Tezuka. Kai glanced sideways.

"She's just a girl. Why do you insist on hurting her?" he asked again. Kai snarled.

"I have no obligation to tell you." he retorted.

"I bet deep down inside you don't want to see her hurt. Otherwise, you wouldn't have covered for her during the match." said Tezuka and walked away in search for the raven haired teen. Kai glared after him.

--

AtobeXYuki

Yuki was standing in the garden, looking at the custom made pond. Her eyes were locked onto one spot as her thoughts wandered someplace else.

'_Why have I been remembering these things lately? And why is it only when Keigo is around? Somehow I feel that that person is the same as him. Does Keigo have something to do with this? I knew that place. It seemed like… England to me. People were talking at least in that language. This doesn't make any sense.'_ she thought. It was getting cold and Yuki wrapped her arms around her figure. Her skin was cold. Just then she felt someone's hands sliding up her arms. She knew that touch. It was as warm as always and gentle to her liking. She closed her eyes and held her breath.

"Yuki, don't be scared. It's me." said Atobe. Yuki smirked.

"Keigo." she said. Atobe wrapped his arms around her from behind. _'I already knew it was you.'_ she thought. Both teens stood in silence for a while.

"Ne, can I ask you something?" asked Yuki all of a sudden.

"Nani?"

"Have you always been here? I mean, have you, up until now, been here in Japan?" she asked.

"Iie. I've been here since middle school." he said. Yuki suddenly felt a bit nervous about what he said.

"Then before then, where were you?" she asked.

"In England. Why?" he asked. Yuki widened her eyes and spun around. Atobe was confused.

"And how long were you there? Since when did you stay there?" she asked with urgency.

"I don't really remember how long." he said. He noticed that Yuki was a bit tense and got worried. Yuki lowered her head and sighed.

"Yuki, are you okay? Calm down." he said and placed his hand onto her cheek. He then put both of his hands onto her shoulders. Yuki looked at him with a confused expression but then let out a sigh and calmed down. She gave a tiny smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm okay. Don't mind me." she said. Atobe's eyes softened at the sight of the red head and he moved closer to her lips. He gently brushed his hand against her cheek, reaching for her hair. Yuki wasn't surprised by his action, she just felt too overwhelmed by him.

"May I?" he asked. Yuki didn't answer; she just gazed into his eyes. He got his answer and kissed her. He felt the red head giving in and deepened the kiss. She let him do as he pleased as she started giving in.

'_The past doesn't matter. Although I do want to remember. I want to know who it was. But right now, I don't want anyone else but Keigo.'_ she thought. Yuki suddenly pulled away.

"Yuki?" asked Atobe a bit worried, when said teen lowered her head, her expression flushed. He felt her being tense again.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked. Yuki sighed and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Gomen. I guess I'm just cold." she said in a tired voice. Atobe blinked for a second and then wrapped his arms around her in an effort to warm her up. Yuki sighed once more and closed her eyes. She just wanted this warmth. No she needed it.

"Keigo, can we leave now?" she asked.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked. Yuki pressed herself into his chest.

"Anywhere is fine. I'm just tired." she said. Atobe pushed her away gently and smiled.

"Then let's just go home." he said. Yuki nodded softly. Atobe took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. Yuki gripped onto his arm and gave a grateful smile. Her expression softened as they walked out.

--

OshitariXYui

Yui was sitting outside on the balcony. She was wearing a white dress, which was short up front but long at the back. She was bored and pissed at her manager. Just then Oshitari walked past the balcony and stopped in his tracks when he spotted the semi blond teen, sitting with her legs crossed. He grinned and walked up to her.

"Good evening, Tsuchiya-san." he said, leaning on her table. Yui raised her head and blinked. She recognized the bluenett from the other day.

"Oh, Oshitari-san. Hi." she greeted. Oshitari sat down opposite of her.

"What brings an idol like you here?" he asked. Yui twitched and turned her head away.

"That freaking manager of mine said that 'this would be a good opportunity for you' and so on. He dropped me off here all alone. I swear one of these days-" ranted Yui but Oshitari's gaze was focused only on her legs. When Yui finished her rant she noticed he wasn't looking at her face. She got suspicious.

"I see. Wanna go dance?" he said absentmindedly.

"Not in the mood. I don't know why I'm even here, when I'm not singing or anything. This sucks." she said sourly. Oshitari rested his chin on his hand and continued staring at her legs which looked silky and soft it. Yui once again noticed that he was staring at her.

"Have you ever considered modeling, Tsuchiya-san?" he asked. Yui blinked.

"No. Why?" she asked trying to figure out where the bluenett was staring.

"Ma, your family name is quite popular. I mean, your mother is a famous model, I thought it would be natural for you to follow in her work." he explained. Yui twitched. She hated when people mentioned her mother. She started glaring at Oshitari. She had thought that he was a normal guy but right now he was pissing her off.

"I don't have interest in modeling." she spat. "Don't put me on the same level as my mother. I'll follow my own path and I don't care what others think!"

"Hmm, you have nice legs though." he mumbled to himself but Yui heard it anyways.

"Oshitari-san, do you have… a leg fetish?" she asked. Said boy looked up and grinned.

"Hm?" he asked innocently. Yui snapped.

"When you talk to people look them in the eyes!" she said, mildly amused. Oshitari smirked.

"It's your fault for wearing such revealing clothes. The male representatives will get the wrong idea, Tsuchiya-san." said Oshitari. Yui stood up and glared at him.

"Pervert! Don't ever come near me!" she huffed and stormed off. Oshitari stared after her before grinning to himself.

'_That's the first time I've been called a pervert. I hope we meet again, Yui-san.'_ he thought. He had taken a liking to the pop star.

--

TezukaXSayaka

Tezuka was walking around the large grounds in search of a certain raven haired teen. He needed to talk to her. He desperately wanted to know whether or not Kai was telling the truth. He didn't believe him. He trusted Sayaka and he believed she trusted him. Tezuka finally found Sayaka sitting on one of the benches. He walked up to her.

"Sayaka, what are you doing?" he asked. Said teen perked her head up.

"Ah, nothing. I was just… admiring the scenery." she said fumbling with her words. She wanted to hide her injured ankle but Tezuka spotted it and a slight frown formed on his handsome features.

"Sayaka…" he said, walking closer towards the girl. She looked him in the eyes understanding what the tone of his voice meant. She smirked.

"I really can't keep anything from you. Sorry, it's just that I'm not used to wearing high heels and my ankle started hurting a bit. That's all." she said. Tezuka softened his gaze. He was surprised that she told him the truth. He remembered what Kai had told him a while ago. He wanted to ask her. Even if it was true, he needed to know from her.

"Sayaka, I-" he started but before he could finish, the girl pulled out a camera and placed it into his hand. Tezuka stared at it and blinked stupidly.

"Here. This is what you wanted, right? You can cut the smiling act and do whatever you like with the camera. Well, we should be going then." she said and spun around to walk back. Tezuka sighed mentally and quickly put the camera down on the bench. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Kunimitsu? What's wrong?" she asked in surprise.

"I haven't told you yet, you look beautiful tonight." he said. Sayaka pulled away from him and blushed.

"A-Arigatou but why are you-"

"There is something I really need to ask you and I want you to answer me honestly. This will be my last request. But before that, I need to tell you something else." he said softly, gazing straight into her azure blue eyes. He brushed his hand affectionately against her cheek. Sayaka just stared back and remained absolutely silent.

"I love you, Sayaka." he said. Said girl widened her eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat and then begin to pound madly. She hadn't expected him to confess so suddenly.

"I've loved you for a long time now. I just couldn't bring myself to admit it. I like how you're so loud, funny, and sometimes silly. I like it when you're persistent and stubborn. Even though you irritate me, I could never come to hate you. I've played along with your game and somehow I came to enjoy smiling around you. That's why I don't think I might turn back to my old self. I don't care if people see my other side. I don't mind as long as you're here. I love you, Koyumi Sayaka." he said. The raven haired girl could only stare in shock. She was so happy about but couldn't understand why he had confessed his love out of the blue. She opened her mouth to say something but Tezuka beat her to it.

"Tell me. I want to know the truth. This is my last request. Did you use me to keep Tsudeyoshi away like you did before with others?" he asked seriously. Sayaka widened her eyes in horror.

"Where did you-"

"Just tell me." he said calmly, gazing into her eyes. Sayaka stared back and opened her mouth. She wanted to tell him the truth but hesitated.

"I…" she started but instead hesitated.

'_Lie to him.'_ said a voice inside her head. Tezuka moved closer to her lips.

"Tell me the truth." he said. _'Tell me it's not true, please.'_ he thought silently.

"I…" she said again. _'Tell him that it's not true. Lie to him. It's better for both of you.'_ said the voice again.

"Please, just answer me." he begged. _'Even if you have to lie, just tell me it's not true.'_ he thought. He kissed her and Sayaka felt all her strength leave her.

'_I don't want our relationship to start out on a lie but maybe-'_ she thought. Tezuka pulled away.

"Sayaka…" he whispered. The teen felt her lips trembling.

'_Lie to him.'_ said the voice.

"It's…"

'_Tell him it's not true.'_

"It's…"

'_Just say it!'_

"It's true. I wanted to keep Kai away from me. I thought you were a good choice from the start but-" she said but stopped when she noticed Tezuka moving backward, his head lowered.

"You really enjoyed it, didn't you? Playing with other people's feelings…" he said in a serious tone. Sayaka let out a gasp and attempted to move closer to him.

"No, wait. Listen to me." she started.

"Go away." he said slowly. Sayaka's body twitched for a mere second and a desperate expression formed on her face.

"Please, let me explain. I-"

"Leave!" Tezuka said harshly. Sayaka gasped and stared in shock. She had never felt such fear before. No, not fear. It was a look of pure hatred. Hatred directed towards her and her alone. A cold and dark look… It sent shivers down her spine and she started shaking. All she could do was obey. Her eyes became watery as she just ran off.

Sayaka ran towards the exit and along the way she started crying. She passed Yumi and Fuji who noticed her pained look. The teens exchanged a look and decided to follow her. They couldn't just let her walk outside alone in the dark.

Tezuka stood rooted to the same place for a while. His face was contorted in pain. He covered his face with his hands.

'_What have I done? I didn't even let her explain. I'm an idiot…'_ he thought.

--

RikaXMomo

Momo had walked Rika home. He didn't live far from her house. All he needed to do was walk a few blocks and then he would be home.

"Thanks, Momoshiro, for walking me back." Rika said "Although, I could've done it myself." she mumbled the last sentence to herself. Momo chuckled.

"Iie, iie. It was my pleasure to have you as my date, Rika-chan." he said with a light grin. The girl blinked stupidly.

"Whatever." she said. Momo inched closer towards her.

"You looked nice tonight. Did you make yourself all pretty for me?" he asked with one of his idiotic grins. Rika made a face.

"Yeah, right. Dream on." she said. She turned to walk away but Momo caught her by her wrist. He quickly pulled her towards him, giving her a swift peck on the cheek. Rika raised her hand to slap him, but Momo dodged it and grinned. The brown haired teen blushed and made an angry face.

"Momoshiro, you'll pay for that." she seethed. Momo spun around and waved goodbye.

"Oyasumi, Rika-chan." he called out. Rika was once again infuriated and stomped her foot on the ground.

"I hate you!" she called after him. She stood there breathing in anger. She then put her hand on her cheek and blushed even more. "Jerk." she muttered and walked inside her house.

--

MizukiXAyumi

Ayumi walked next to Mizuki as the teens chatted. He was walking her home and the teens didn't notice that there were two stalkers tagging along from behind. Haruhi and Eiji were sneaking from corner to corner, stealthily.

"Kitajima-san, you're strange." said Mizuki. Ayumi blinked.

"Hm? Nande?"

"You live so far from our dorms and still you go to that shop. May I ask why?" said Mizuki.

"Hmm… Well, that shop sells some things that others don't." she said. Mizuki smirked.

"Like what?"

"Like… You know, those caramel candies that have also a chocolate flavor to it? I can find those only there." said Ayumi.

"Ah, you mean those that can be chewed like gum but then they melt, right?"

"Un. I really like those." she said happily. Mizuki chuckled.

"I see. I like them, too." he said and both teens chuckled. They stopped.

"Ah, we're here." said Ayumi. Mizuki checked out the surroundings. He found it nice here.

"I guess this ends our date." he said. Ayumi walked up closer to him.

"Eh. Thanks for walking me home. Be careful on your way back, Mizuki-san." she said and kissed his cheek.

"Ayu-chan… She… just…" mumbled Haruhi from behind a corner.

Ayumi gave a light grin and spun around. Mizuki smirked softly and chuckled to himself.

"Kitajima-san?" he asked. Ayumi stopped and turned around again.

"Hm?"

"Would you… like to be my girlfriend?" he asked. Ayumi blinked and then smirked.

"Why would you ask me all of a sudden?" she asked. Mizuki walked up closer to her.

"You know why. Besides, I kinda like you." he said with a tiny smile. She knew why. Both of them needed to forget about their unrequited feelings and both understood each other well enough. Ayumi smiled. Haruhi was having a fit.

"Prove it." said Ayumi. Mizuki sighed and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her and Ayumi responded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her into an even deeper kiss. Both Haruhi and Eiji jaws dropped open as they stared. Haruhi couldn't believe that Ayumi was _getting along_ with someone such as Mizuki.

Mizuki pulled away and grinned lightly. "Is this proof enough?" he asked. Ayumi chuckled.

"Eh. Wakatta. I'll go out with you." she said and reached into the inner pocket of his jacket. Mizuki blinked and watched her pull out his cell phone. Ayumi dialed a number.

"What are you-" he started. Ayumi raised her purse and he heard her phone ringing. She grinned and dropped the call. She put back his cell phone into his inner pocket and smiled one more time.

"Call me when you feel like it, Hajime-kun. Bye!" she said and waved goodbye. Mizuki blinked and watched the blond teen disappear into her house. He smirked to himself and pulled out his cell phone.

"I will, Ayumi-chan." he muttered saving the number she had called. He turned around and walked down the dark road.

Haruhi had had such a fit that she was seeing spirals. Eiji tried to snap her out of it but it was no use.

"Ayu-chan… My Ayu-chan…" she wailed. It took a while until Haruhi snapped out of it and finally got home. She still couldn't believe that Mizuki and Ayumi were a couple. To her, it didn't seem like their feelings were that deep.

--

Sayaka had run for quite a while. She couldn't stop. She didn't even bother to rest her injured ankle. It hurt like hell but she couldn't stop running. It hurt that Tezuka had looked at her with such a cold expression. She could picture it clearly. The expression had been burned into her memory. It hurt her more than her ankle. She had to stop when she tripped and fell to the ground. She was about to get up when a stranger extended his hand. She looked up helplessly at him. She was scared because he wore a suspicious grin.

Sayaka got up and walked in the other direction but felt her wrist pulled by that guy. For a mere second she widened her eyes, as she was pulled into someone else's arms.

"Go away." ordered the person holding Sayaka. The raven haired teen recognized the voice and looked up.

"Fuji-san…" she whispered. The stranger took one look at Fuji before running off in the opposite direction. Fuji sighed and moved his attention back to Sayaka.

"Daijoubu, Koyumi-san?" he asked. Just then Yumi came up and asked the same. Sayaka sank to the ground and covered her face with her palms. She started crying. The two teens were very confused.

"What's wrong, Sayaka-chan? Did you hurt yourself?" asked Yumi. Sayaka shook her head.

"Did that guy do something to you?" asked Fuji. Again Sayaka shook her head.

"Did something happen between you and Tezuka?" guessed Fuji. Sayaka just cried harder. Fuji frowned. He had suspected that it was like that. Fuji and Yumi waited patiently until Sayaka calmed down before Fuji picked Sayaka up. It was obvious her ankle was hurting and it wouldn't be good if it became seriously damaged. They needed her for the Nationals.

"Sayaka-chan, what happened?" asked Yumi. Sayaka didn't answer. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to trouble them with her own problems.

"Did Tezuka say something to you?" asked Fuji, once again guessing correctly.

"Don't bother about me. It's nothing." she said. Fuji and Yumi blinked.

"If there's anything-" started Yumi but was cut off.

"I told you it's nothing. This is between Tezuka and I. We'll handle this on our own." said Sayaka and she closed her eyes. She was tired. How could she face Tezuka now? She wanted to explain things. She wanted to tell him how she really felt but how could she ever make him look at her again?

Yumi and Fuji brought her home safely. Fuji frowned. He couldn't believe Tezuka would let her do something so reckless. Sayaka had asked him not to interfere but he just couldn't let this matter slip away easily. He thought that Tezuka could ever hurt a girl this deeply, especially, the girl that he loved.

**Next chapter**

Yuki's final realization about her feelings. Tezuka and Sayaka face a crisis in their further relationship. An introduction to a new OC…

**Authors note**

Review! Oh, and the next chapter will be introducing to a small arc. See you next time!


	45. Chapter 43

Co-written with zeratheliger.

**Authors note**

Hello! Thanks for the reviews the last time. I'm sorry about posting a chapter and then removing it. It needed some correction... Anyway, I'm glad that there are people reading this story. Sorry about the delay. Summer and all, you know. Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 43**

**All the right words**

AtobeXYuki

It was early morning when Yuki woke up. She blinked the sleep out of her tired eyes and the first thing she saw was the sleeping face of Atobe. Yuki slowly sat up and looked around, finally coming to the conclusion that they were at Atobe estate. Yuki realized she must have fallen asleep in the car and Atobe had no choice but to carry her upstairs. She vaguely remembered gripping onto his shirt when he put her down on the bed, ultimately forcing him to stay. Atobe probably had only wanted to watch over her for a while, but then he fell asleep too.

Yuki turned back to look at her gray haired prince. She sat up and moved closer towards him, grinning softly; she had never seen his sleeping face before. _'He looks cute when he's asleep.'_ she thought. Yuki gazed at him for a while, as warm glow of affection appeared in her bright red orbs. She reached out her hand and brushed her fingers lightly against his bangs.

'_Recently, I've been feeling weird around him. For the past few days I've felt nervous whenever he looked at me, touched me… or even kissed me.'_ she thought, brushing her fingers down his cheek. '_Even last night, I let him kiss me for the second time. I said to myself that all I wanted was him and it wasn't a lie. My eyes already follow only you.'_ she said to herself. Yuki leaned closer to his face. Her eyes glowed even brighter as she moved closer to his lips.

'_The day before yesterday I tried to say something but I didn't know what it was. Maybe, what I wanted to say was…'_ she thought and closed her eyes halfway.

"That I love you." she said silently. Yuki was about to kiss him, when Atobe let out a soft groan. She quickly pulled back, her eyes wide open. The boy in front of her started moving, slowly opening his eyes. Yuki felt her face turn all hot with embarrassment. She watched Atobe sit up.

"Ah, Yuki, you're already awake." he stated, running his hand through his hair. Yuki stared at him and felt her body starting to shake. Atobe turned his head to her, a tiny smile forming on his face.

"Ohayo." he said slowly, with a warm shine twinkling in his eyes. Yuki opened her mouth to reply but the words wouldn't come out. She felt her face flush a hot red. Yuki let out a surprised squeak and ran out of the room and into another one, slamming the door behind her and using it as a support to lean on it.

Atobe sat in his bed blinking stupidly. He was confused as to why the red head had just rushed out so suddenly. He slowly got out of the bed with the intention to check on her.

Yuki's whole body was shaking madly from nervousness as she leaned heavily against the door. _'I think I love him. Was that what I just said? Why now? Why only now did I just say it? I don't get it.'_ she thought and looked at her hand.

She heard a knock on the door and jumped slightly in surprise.

"Yuki? Daijoubu?" asked Atobe. Yuki gasped and her heart started to beat faster. _'His voice…'_ she thought, shivers running up and down her back.

"Are you feeling okay?" Atobe inquired his voice full of concern. Yuki took a deep breath, trying to sustain her uncontrollable shaking.

"A-Ah… I-I'm fine. D-Don't worry. I'll be out in a minute." she said.

Atobe noticed something was different. The corners of his lip curled upwards, forming a victorious smirk. Yuki was starting to realize her true feelings for him, now all he had to do was wait for her to make her move.

Yuki heard him walk away and placed her palm on her forehead.

'_His voice alone pierces through me. It's like I'm really in love with him. I need to be around him and be certain. I don't want my feelings to be halfhearted. I want to say it without thinking. I don't want to make the same mistake like with that guy.'_ she thought and then placed her hand onto her chest. She took a few deep breaths in an effort to calm down. She then let out a long sigh.

'_This feeling is already stronger than the one I had before.'_ she thought and smiled to herself.

Yuki changed into her school uniform and went downstairs. She took her place at the table opposite of Atobe and blushed when she looked at him. He just grinned at her and both students ate breakfast before leaving for school. His mother was sitting at the end of the table on Yuki's left.

"Ah, Yuki. Why did you ask me about the time I had spent in England all of a sudden?" Atobe asked. Yuki raised her head up and grinned.

"Well, I just remembered some things from my past but I guess it was something else." she said. She really had forgotten about asking him that. His mother raised her eyebrows.

'_Hmm… So, she's starting to remember, huh?'_ thought Yumiko-san. Atobe finished his meal and looked at Yuki with slight suspicion.

"Well, you seemed like you needed to know." he pressed on, not wanting to drop the topic. Yuki gazed innocently at him, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it. It's not that important." she said waving her hand in a dismissive manner. Yumiko glanced at Yuki and sighed mentally, taking a sip of her coffee. Atobe raised a brow and then turned to his mother.

"Mother, do you remember how long we stayed in England?" he asked. His mother choked slightly and looked at her watch.

"My, look at the time! I have to go! Bye!" she announced and dashed off. Atobe stared at the empty chair with a thoughtful look. His mother was behaving oddly, like she knew something, but then again didn't his mother always act weird?

Yumiko-san sat in her car and sighed, sweat dropping. "That was close." she muttered.

'_Sorry, but you two need to remember it on your own._' she thought and sighed again. She didn't want to interfere with their memories. There were just some things that they had to remember and those things were important.

TezukaXSayaka

Sayaka walked through the school gates in a dejected manner. She wanted to skip school at first because she didn't know how to face Tezuka after he had said to leave. Sayaka managed to collect herself and go to school because the Nationals were coming up and she couldn't afford to be absent because of her own personal matters; it would just be irresponsible of her as the captain. She needed to clear this matter as soon as possible; she didn't want to be on bad terms with Tezuka right before the Tournament when they had to play doubles. She needed to tell him how she felt.

Sayaka walked into the school building and to her classroom. She kept her head down, following her feet with her eyes. She ignored Eiji, who was jumping around her with a wide grin on his face; the hyperactive red head was baffled by his favorite female buchou's behavior. Sayaka passed Fuji's and Yumi's class and didn't even bother greeting the two. Both Yumi and Fuji exchanged worried glances.

The raven haired teen reached her classroom door but stopped in her tracks when her eyes found a pair of feet standing in front of her. She raised her head and was startled at the sight of Tezuka, staring at her with a slight surprised look. Both captains looked at each other for a few seconds; but it felt like hours to them. Tezuka wanted her to say something at first but then he frowned, his face contorting into a cold expression. Sayaka opened her mouth to say something but faltered when she noticed the cold look in his eyes; it was the same expression he had when he told her to leave. Sayaka shifted her gaze to the ground as did Tezuka when he walked into the classroom. Sayaka followed him a few moments later.

Fuji frowned as he noticed his buchou's behavior. He didn't like how Tezuka had ignored Sayaka. That just wasn't right. It wasn't the Tezuka Kunimitsu that he knew; the Tezuka he knew was considerate and listened to people before he judged them.

Throughout the first half of the lessons, Sayaka and Tezuka both avoided eye contact. Tezuka was confused and slightly angry at her. He didn't know how to change the tense atmosphere. Sayaka was too scared to look him in the eyes because she didn't want to feel the pain of rejection; she didn't have the courage to face him.

During lunch break as Tezuka walked out of the canteen, he met Fuji who needed to talk to him. So, the two tennis players walked someplace quiet– the rooftop.

"Tezuka, what happened between the two of you?" Fuji asked seriously.

Tezuka leaned against the fence and pushed his hands into his pockets. He wore his usual emotionless face expression.

"Nothing for you to worry about." he said. Fuji frowned but controlled himself.

"You're my friend. How can I not worry about you?" Fuji stated.

"Fuji, this is our own matter. Don't interfere." said Tezuka in his stoic voice. Fuji opened his eyes and glared at him.

"I don't know what really happened between you but one thing for sure, she's hurt deeply and she deserves to explain herself." he grunted. Tezuka looked away.

"I bet it's just a little scar compared to what she did to me." muttered Tezuka. Fuji snapped and grabbed Tezuka by the collar of his shirt.

"Are you an idiot or what? A little scar my ass! From what I saw, when she was crying, she was hurt! Why the hell did you leave her all alone?" snarled Fuji. Tezuka widened his eyes and stared at the tensai.

"Fuji…"

"If you love her, Tezuka, why did you let her walk alone on the streets? She could've seriously gotten hurt! Good thing Yumi and I followed. What would you have done if we weren't there and something happened to her? This wasn't what you were supposed to do, no matter what she has done to you." said Fuji.

Tezuka froze in shock. He hadn't thought about it like that. Now he felt stupid and pathetic for his behavior. Fuji loosened his grip and Tezuka hung his head down and rested both his hands on Fuji's shoulders.

"Arigatou, Fuji." whispered Tezuka. He let out a sigh. He was glad to have such a friend. He was relieved that nothing happened to Sayaka. Fuji sighed.

"So, what happened?" Fuji prompted. Tezuka raised his head and leaned back on the fence. He put his hand to his forehead and his face flushed red.

"I'm sorry I put you through such trouble." He muttered to Fuji, "My mind just went blank back then and I told her to leave. I didn't let her explain. I don't know why I did it. I only realized after she left. I know I was wrong but I'm also angry that she played around with my feelings. I don't know what to do." said Tezuka. Fuji rubbed his forehead and shook his head.

"Idiot." he said. Tezuka raised his head and threw him a questioning look.

"Just let her talk to you. The least you can do is listen to her. She loves you, Tezuka. Otherwise, she wouldn't have cried like she did yesterday." said Fuji and gave a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Tezuka widened his eyes and smirked.

The tensai turned around and walked a few steps. He then stopped and glanced sideways at the hazel nut haired captain.

"You know, you two are quite similar." he said.

"Hm?"

"You both said not to interfere into your own matter but I just couldn't sit back and do nothing." said Fuji giving a light smirk. He then walked away. Tezuka sighed and laughed at himself softly. He decided to reconsider and clear things with Sayaka as soon as possible.

Sayaka stood contemplating in the girl's bathroom. She turned on the tap and placed her palm under the cold water; taking a sip of it. She leaned over the washbasin and sighed. She needed to talk to Tezuka; just a word or two would do. Sayaka gripped onto the washbasin, gathering her strength. She took a deep breath and encouraged herself with a determined look. She walked back to her classroom. However, during the last lesson she still couldn't face him. Sayaka figured she'd just have to talk to Tezuka during practice.

During practice everyone easily noticed how awkward Sayaka and Tezuka were acting with each other. When Tezuka looked even a little bit in her direction, Sayaka shifted her gaze to the ground. Tezuka wanted Sayaka to talk to him this time but he wanted to know if she was up for it. The girls and boys were having special training together and both buchou's stood aside to watch. Sayaka quickly went to the washbasins before she mustered up enough courage to approach Tezuka.

"K-Kunimitsu? C-Can I talk to you?" she asked shyly, her gaze focused on the tennis court floor.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed that she still wasn't looking at him. Sayaka lifted her head up and looked at him but then looked away because she noticed his cold look.

"I want you to listen to what I have to say about yesterday. Please." she begged softly. Tezuka frowned; Sayaka wasn't even looking at him as she talked to him. He didn't like it. An idea struck the stoic captain- he wanted to see whether her attempts were halfhearted or not.

"Let's have a match." he said simply.

"Huh?"

"If you beat me, then I'll listen to what you have to say." he said.

Sayaka's face turned a faint shade of pink; she didn't have much of a choice so she agreed. Both captains walked off to an available court and started their match. The other tennis players watched the two with interest until the coach told them to mind their own business.

Sayaka gave all that she had, but in the end lost the match to Tezuka. She hadn't been able to concentrate during the match because all she could see was Tezuka's hard expression and it was painful to look at. She had tried to avoid all eye contact with him which ultimately led her to miss a lot of shots. Sayaka stood standing in shock as Tezuka left the courts.

Tezuka walked out of the court, showing no emotion but the second he turned away, he glanced sideways at her. He didn't need her to win. He just wanted her to put up a fight and face him like she always did. Tezuka walked away, leaving an even more depressed Sayaka behind. Sayaka gave her racket a wistful stare before she walked off the court. Fuji and Yumi only then noticed that something was wrong again.

When practice ended Sayaka didn't want to go home so instead she decided to walk around the city. She took the subway and went to a park to clear her mind. Both Fuji and Yumi followed Sayaka to make sure that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

Tezuka didn't have the intention to go home either, so he went to check out some new tennis courts that had been constructed just a few days ago.

Both people were so deep in thought that they didn't notice that they took the same subway. Tezuka walked inches behind the raven haired teen but he didn't notice her until he entered the train. Tezuka was suddenly pushed forward into the train as other people rushed to get in. Only then he finally noticed he was leaning right over Sayaka. She stared in shock, when she found herself between Tezuka and the door.

They gazed at each other for a while. When Sayaka finally faced him it was pure coincidence. However, when she felt her heart shrink in fear again, she instinctively set her sight on the background behind Tezuka. Tezuka looked at her and then sighed mentally because he noticed that she still wasn't making an effort to talk with him. He lowered his head; he was disappointed in her poor attitude. Sayaka finally set her eyes on him when she saw him turning away.

She needed to talk to him now. This was her only chance and she couldn't let it slip away. So, she grabbed his hand and held on to it for dear life, preventing him from walking away. Tezuka widened his eyes in surprise and stopped. He resumed resting his hand against the door.

"Please, listen to me, Kunimitsu." Sayaka pleaded desperately.

Tezuka remained unaffected by her words and just stared at her- he was interested in what she had to say.

"It's true I wanted to use you to keep Kai away but that was only in the beginning. When I first met you, I had every intention of using you but during the time I got to know you, I forgot about it. I'm sorry you didn't hear it from me. I never wanted to hurt you. I forgot about my intention of using you because I fell in love with you. I didn't get a chance to explain to you yesterday because I was afraid of the way you looked at me" she said and touched his face. Tezuka listened carefully and his eyes widened a bit.

"I love you, Kunimitsu. I never wanted to use you for anything. I wanted to lie at first but I just can't lie to you. I didn't want our relationship to be based on a lie. I'm sorry I hurt you. I know you might not believe me but I'll do anything for you to trust me again. Please just believe me!" she said, her eyes searching his for a sign.

Finally, Tezuka heard what he had wanted to hear from her, but still he needed to do something before he could forgive her. His expression didn't change. He kept the stone-like look and leaned towards her ear.

"Get off on the next station and follow me." he whispered. Sayaka nodded her head. When the train arrived Sayaka followed Tezuka, who led her to a tennis court. They weren't aware of the fact that both Fuji and Yumi were following them from a distance.

"Let's have another match. If you beat me, I'll believe every single word you just said." he said. Sayaka eagerly agreed and both teens began another intense game. This time Sayaka was able to fight back and she took 4 games from him. Tezuka was still too strong for her and she lost 7 games to 5. By the end of the match Sayaka was breathing hard and she gritted her teeth. She lost again and now he wouldn't believe her words. She was about to cry, when she noticed Tezuka turning around and starting to walk. Sayaka widened her eyes.

'_No, don't. Don't go!'_ she screamed in her mind. Sayaka dashed towards him and grabbed his wrist.

"No, don't go. Play another match against me. I don't care how many times I lose, I'll play until I win. Even if I have to play against you a hundred times, I'll do it. Please, just don't go. I don't want it to end like this." she begged, tears in her eyes. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

Tezuka softened his gaze and let out a light sigh. He dropped his racket and placed his hand onto her cheek, raising her head. He pulled her into a kiss. Sayaka could only stare in shock. She dropped her racket and gave into him. Tezuka pulled away and wiped her tears away. He smiled gently.

"Was it so hard to finally face me?" he asked. Sayaka looked into his eyes and sobbed.

"But you said-" she didn't get to finish because Tezuka kissed her again and this time it was deeper than the last one. The raven haired teen felt weak in her knees.

Tezuka pulled away. "I know. Besides, if you play against me a hundred times, not only you would collapse but I would as well." he said with a tiny smile. Sayaka could only respond with a soft grin herself. He then hugged her and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you right from the start. I shouldn't have left you all alone. I'm sorry. It's all my fault." he said gently. Sayaka hugged him in return and burrowed her face into his chest.

"Iie, it's not your fault. I should've told you myself. I shouldn't have done such a thing in the first place. I was just-" she said. Tezuka pulled her away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I know. It's okay." he said. Sayaka gazed into his hazel eyes.

"Kunimitsu-" Tezuka brushed his hand against her cheek.

"'Mitsu' is fine, Sayaka." he said softly. The girl smiled in return and he just couldn't hold back so he kissed her again. Sayaka wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened.

CLICK CLICK CLICK

Just behind the nearest bushes a wide and sadistic grin appeared from under the camera.

"Chotto, Syuusuke. We're trespassing on their privacy." scolded Yumi in a whisper. The tensai just grinned back.

"Mou, Yumi. This will be so much fun. Help me out, please." he said, an innocent yet begging look on his face. Yumi blushed and she just couldn't say no. Well, they needed to break down the news somehow. She sighed when she thought of how many laps they'd get for this.

Next day

Sayaka dashed out of her house with a slice of toast in her mouth. Tezuka was waiting for her so they could go to school together. She stopped next to him and greeted him with a grin from under her toast.

"Fohayfo." she said. Tezuka grabbed the toast out of her mouth.

"At least finish your breakfast, Sayaka. Ohayo." he scolded lightly.

"Hey! I haven't even started my breakfast. Give back my toast." she said and reached to her bread. Tezuka smirked evilly and held it back. He then took a bite on the other side. Sayaka wailed.

"Eeee! My breakfast!" she hollered. Tezuka leaned towards her face and grinned evilly.

"You're too loud, Sayaka." he said. Sayaka blushed and shrugged.

"Mou, Mitsu, you meanie." she said with puffed cheeks. Tezuka liked her cute behavior and he gave back her toast. Sayaka took it and she wrapped her arm around his, dragging him at top speed towards their bus stop.

"Ne, Sayaka. Could we keep a low profile in school?" asked Tezuka. Sayaka was still glued to his arm. She shot her head towards him and then looked at his arm. She let it go when they neared the school.

"Eh, you're right. It would be better that way. I don't want your fangirls to murder me." she said jokingly. Tezuka smirked.

"You're one to talk. You're fans might get vicious. They've already tried to hunt me down." he said. Both teens chuckled. When they reached the school they stopped in their tracks and sweat dropped- there was no one around and only a lonesome wind blew through the school grounds.

"I don't like this." said Sayaka.

"Ah…" agreed Tezuka. It was just like a calm before the storm and they were right. They heard sounds of a ferocious stampede charging from their right. Both captians slowly turned their heads and made terrified expressions, when they saw a crowd of people running at them.

"Sayaka-chan! We won't accept this!" yelled a couple of boys.

"Tezuka-sama, how could you keep this from us!" screamed a few girls. Tezuka and Sayaka looked at each other and then sweat dropped.

"What is the meaning of this, Tezuka-sama?" yelled out one girl while holding up a picture of Sayaka and Tezuka kissing. Sayaka felt a vein pop on her forehead. Tezuka sighed and grabbed her hand.

"This way." he said and both teens took off to somewhere safe. Their fans chased after them; searching everywhere. Tezuka and Sayaka stood panting on the rooftop. They managed to ditch the herd of people by running up to a place where seldom people ever went.

"I can't believe they already know. And where did they get those pictures?" demanded Sayaka. She was furious.

"That's why I hate school." muttered Tezuka. Both teens tried to figure out who did this, when both of them suddenly realized it could have only been but one person; their eyes darkened.

'_Fuji Syuusuke…'_ both of them thought. Sayaka's jaw was twitching at the very thought. Tezuka kept on omitting an evil cloud. They were interrupted by their cell phones. Sayaka pulled out hers and twitched even more. It said 'mole diva'. Tezuka's read 'Yuki'. Both teens answered their phones.

"Yo, Sayaka. How's it going?" asked Atobe in a very happy tone.

"Why the hell are you calling me now?" asked Sayaka.

"No reason. Just wanted to congratulate you and Tezuka on finally getting together. Oh, by the way nice pictures-" he wasn't able to finish because Sayaka hung up and glared murderously.

"Kyaa! Kunimitsu! Finally! You and Sa-chan look great together!" squealed Yuki on the other end. Tezuka felt a vein throb on his forehead and he hung up.

"Hyotei." both said in unison.

"What the hell! Did he make flyers and distributed them throughout Tokyo?" howled Sayaka. Just then Tezuka received another call. He hung up the second he heard a deep voice saying 'nice choice, Tezuka'.

"Rikkaidai." grunted Tezuka under his breath. Sayaka dropped her jaw open. He couldn't have gone to Rikkai and back in time. Both teens became suspicious once again at the possibility of internet spam. Sayaka then got another call.

"Oya, Koyumi-san. Give my best regards to Tezuka-kun, will you?" said Mizuki on the other end. Sayaka recognized his voice and hung up.

"St. Rudolph." she hissed. "How the hell did he get my number?" she hollered but then realized. _'Yumi-chan.'_ she growled darkly in her mind.

"They're dead!" both snarled angrily.

Tezuka and Sayaka had trouble heading to their classroom but they managed to attend their lessons. The whole classroom had turned into a living hell around them during the lesson. The two teens were very annoyed and kept visualizing torturing Fuji.

During practice Tezuka and Sayaka had Fuji and Yumi run 100 laps for sending pictures to every school. Yumi sighed as she ran beside her boyfriend for their punishment. Fuji was rather enjoying this.

The coach came in and had some news for the tennis players.

"As you know, the Nationals officially start in two weeks and Kyushu will be hosting it this year. Before that, this week you'll be going to Osaka as trainees for some new coaches." said Ryuuzaki-sensei. Everyone exchanged glances with each other.

"Meaning…?" Sayaka inquired.

"That means, you'll be assigned to two young coaches who will put you through some training. Basically, they're training to become tennis coaches in the near future." explained the coach.

"Huh." were the reactions of mostly everyone.

"And when are we leaving?" asked Oishi.

"You'll be there for four days, starting Thursday. Some people from Rikkai and Hyotei were invited as well and they'll be assigned to the same coaches as you. I assume there will be one female and one male coach for you because they asked both girls and boys to come. Other teams will be assigned other coaches and so on." said Ryuuzaki-sensei. The regulars exchanged glances and shrugged their shoulders.

Somewhere in Osaka's hotel

"May I have your ID, please?" asked the receptionist.

"Sure. Here." said a female with black, long, straight hair and pitch black eyes. She smiled softly when she was given her ID back. The girl made her way to the elevator. Just then a boy about her age with black - green hair and hazel eyes stood up from his seat and only passed by an inch the black haired girl. They didn't notice each other at first.

"Ne, miss, may I ask you to be my company?" asked the hazel eyed boy to a random female. The black haired girl recognized his voice and slowly turned around. She widened her eyes at the sight of him. She hadn't seen him for a long time. The boy stood sideways and noticed the girl staring at him. He slowly turned to her and recognized the same pitch black eyes and black hair.

Both stared at each other and couldn't believe that they'd meet in such an unexpected place.

"Ryo-ga…" said the black haired girl slowly. Ryoga nodded his head in her direction.

"Miyako." he said in a hushed voice. Miyako smiled softly and her face turned red. A lot of things had happened between them but she was happy to see him again. Ryoga sighed and softened his expression at the sight of her. She was still the same, as beautiful as always.

"You could at least say hello and pretend to be happy to see me." said Miyako all of a sudden. Ryoga smirked, true he could at least pretend; they were, in theory, cousins and he hadn't seen her for two years. When they parted ways, they had had an argument. He just couldn't forgive her for betraying him like that. After saying all those things… Telling him that she loved him the same way he loved her, despite the fact that they were cousins. During this time he had forgotten about that anger. He was happy to see her.

"You're still the same as always, Miyako." he said with a tiny grin. Miyako jerked her head to the right and smirked. She walked up to him and stood a few steps away.

"Same to you. You haven't changed one bit. So, how's it going?" she asked.

"Eh, ma. Pretty well. What are you doing here?" he asked. Miyako chuckled.

"I believe I'm here for the same reason as you." she said. Ryoga blinked. Miyako pointed at the booklet that he had been reading. It had the company's name that organized the courses for young coaches. Ryoga sighed.

"So, we'll get a chance to catch up then." he said.

"Eh. I'll get a chance to catch up with a couple of other people as well." she said with an evil grin.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear who's coming, Ryoga?" she asked. The said male blinked at first but then smirked and grinned evilly.

"Ah, I heard." he said. Both of them talked for a while, and then Miyako left to her hotel room. She changed into a short, black dress. She put some lip-gloss on and sprayed some odor onto her collar bone. She took out a small sharp dagger and looked at it for a while. She then smirked and hid the dagger under her dress near her hips.

"Saa, let's see what these bastards are up to." she said to herself. Her eyes turned into sinister ones. Those were the eyes that had no sympathy and gave no mercy. They were the eyes of someone who had seen a lot of blood. Miyako then walked out of the hotel and made her way into the nightlife of Osaka.

**Next chapter**

New arc starts. Sayaka meets two very close people to her but the reunion isn't all that happy. Strange things happen while Seigaku and the others stay in Osaka. Just how will Sayaka deal with distress after she finally meets the person she had longed for during the two years of separation?

**Authors note**

Review! I hope I don't get caught up with anything and delay the update again…


	46. Chapter 44

Co-written with zeratheliger.

**Authors note**

Hi, guys! First of all, thank for the reviews and your support. I love you, guys! So, here's the new chapter. Please, don't kill me because it's kind of long.

**Chapter 44**

**Unreal**

The teens arrived in Osaka, checking first thing into a hotel. The whole Seigaku team was there plus Atobe and Oshitari and some of Hyotei fan girls, as well as Sanada, Yukimura, Yagyuu, Niou and Yanagi along with Hitomi (Yagyuu's sister) and the captain, Sato Akira. All tennis players were about to be introduced to the two new coaches by Ryuzaki-sensei.

All regulars stood in the courts of a sports complex; they had been waiting patiently for their coaches for the few days ever since they had arrived. Finally, one of the coaches arrived; an older boy with black-green hair walked into the courts. The Seigaku team recognized him the second he walked in. Sayaka sweat dropped and stared at him, Atobe just sighed and hung his head down.

"Well, this young man here will be your coach for the time being. His name is E-" started Ryuzaki-sensei but didn't get to finish.

"Echizen Ryoga." said the Seigaku members in unison. Ryuzaki-sensei could only sweat drop.

"Huh… So you've already met." said the coach. Ryoga just grinned widely and greeted his trainees. Sanada and Yukimura exchanged glances.

"Echizen?" questioned Oshitari.

"He's the brat's older brother." explained Atobe. Oshitari looked at him.

"How do you know?" he asked. Atobe turned away.

"Don't ask." he replied with a sigh.

"Yo, long time no see." said Ryoga and raised his hand in greeting. The Seigaku regulars blinked and then greeted him in return.

"Ne, how's Ochibi doing?" asked Eiji eagerly. Ryoga turned to him and smirked.

"Do I look like his babysitter or something? I have no idea what he's up to." said Ryoga. Eiji sighed.

Yori whispered to Rika. "Ne, who's he? He's so cool." she asked. Rika sweat dropped. Ryoga looked around and spotted Atobe further in the back; who was avoiding any eye contact. Ryoga smirked.

"Saa, prepare to taste hell, kids." he said while looking at Sayaka. The raven haired teen returned his gaze and shrugged.

"And the other coach-"

"Mou, Ryoga, you're as cheeky as always. You really like to take the spotlight, don't you?" said a female voice behind him. Ryoga stepped aside and turned to her giving her an innocent grin. The female was wearing a cap and no one could tell what she looked like at first but one person recognized her voice right away. The female walked up closer to Ryoga.

"You're the one who was late." retorted Ryoga. The female smirked and it sent shivers down Sayaka's spine. She stared at her with a shocked expression. She knew that smirk.

'_That voice…'_ thought Sayaka. She knew the same soft yet cold voice. The female glanced at the crowed of tennis players, revealing a slight glow of her eyes.

'_Those eyes…'_ gasped Sayaka in her mind. She recognized those dark, cold eyes; the same eyes that could be gentle and yet cruel at the same time. Sayaka started trembling, when the female turned to them. Tezuka glanced at the raven haired teen next to him. He beceme suspicious of her.

"This is your other coach. Please, welcome her. Ko-"

"Nee-san." interrupted Sayaka before Ryuzaki-sensei could finish. Everyone turned their gaze towards her, clearly surprised.

"Nee-san?" the crowd of tennis players exclaimed, shocked. Atobe sweat dropped. He was already annoyed at the sight of Ryoga but now her too? This just wasn't his day. Said female smirked and slowly took her cap off, letting her long black hair loose.

"Long time no see, imouto-chan." she said with a wide smirk. Sayaka gasped and stared at her. She then lowered her head and became depressed. Her older sister was here. She was happy to see her but she didn't even call her by her name. She never did, ever since their mother died. Since then Sayaka thought Miyako hated her.

All of the teens stared at Sayaka's sister.

"Yo, Koyumi Miyako. Nice to meet you, brats." she said with an arrogant tone, brushing her hair with her hand.

**Intro**

**Name: **Koyumi Miyako

**Age: **20 (the same as Ryoga's)

**Family: **younger sister Sayaka, father, cousins Ryoga and Ryoma

**Looks: **long black hair, black eyes; closely resembles Sayaka

**End intro**

The teens continued to stare at Miyako, comparing her features to Sayakas; the girl really looked like Sayaka except for her eyes and of course her height.

"Man, she's smoking hot." commented Momo. An annoyed vein throbbed on Rika's forehead and she glared in his direction.

"Ah, she's like the older version of Saya-chan." commented Eiji.

Sayaka gazed at the tennis court with a sad expression. Tezuka noticed her depressed state and felt that something was wrong. He thought that the two siblings would have had a joyous reunion but instead there was only a cold atmosphere between them.

Miyako observed the regulars and her eyes stopped on Atobe, who quickly looked away when he saw her black orbs on him. Miyako grinned evilly.

"Saa, I'll leave the rest to you two then." said Ryuzaki-sensei and walked away.

"Well, I'll make some things clear." started Ryoga and put his racket onto his shoulder. "We'll be babysitting you for a few days and don't think that the training will be easy just because we're new at being coaches. We'll make you work like hell." he said, grinning innocently.

"Ma, since this is the first day, we'll just have to run a little test, ne, Miyako?" he said addressing the older Koyumi. Miyako grinned in return.

"Eh, we'll have to test your stamina and tennis skills. I would rather start off with a few matches." she said and glanced at Atobe.

'_Geh, this is not good.'_ he thought. He sweat dropped, sensing danger. He quickly said that he wanted to get some juice and started walking further to the back but Miyako grabbed his shoulder. Atobe stopped with a horrified expression on his face.

"Where do you think you're going, handsome?" asked Miyako with a shiny smile. Atobe turned around and twitched with irritation.

"I was just getting something to drink." he said. The black haired girl hugged him and rubbed her face against his.

"Mou, I haven't seen you for so long. How have you been?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

"He…he… Miyako-san, let go, please." said Atobe slowly. He felt his whole body go rigid from her body being so close. Miyako blinked for a second and then moved closer to his face.

"Nani? Didn't you miss me?" she asked in an innocent tone. Atobe twitched, his face paling.

"Oh, sure, I missed you. Like hell." he grunted sarcastically under his breath. Miyako smirked and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Atobe just wanted to kick her.

"Heeeh, Keigo-kun, you've become so manly in the past few years. But you're still as handsome as always." she said in a husky voice. Atobe twitched and blushed slightly. The onlookers stared in shock and some of them blushed. Ryoga just hung his head and sighed.

"She's at it again." he muttered.

"Miyako-san, you're too close." stated Atobe. Miyako just grinned.

"Eh, I know. We're real close with each other. How about a little chat later this evening?" she asked. Atobe snapped and blushed. He then managed to get her arms off him.

"Let go. I have a girlfriend." he said plainly, taking a few steps away.

Miyako blinked and smirked.

"Hou, too bad. And what is the name of this lucky girl?" she asked with an evil grin, leaning closer to his face. Atobe shrugged away.

"Yuki." he said. He only said her first name because figured that she knew of whom he was talking about. Miyako blinked. She then grinned.

"Kyaa! You and Yuki-chan? That's so cute! Ne, how's she doing?" squealed Miyako and hugged him again. Atobe tried to pry her off.

"She's doing fine. Miyako-san, hands." said Atobe and brushed her off. Miyako rubbed her chin and an evil smirk appeared on her face. Atobe didn't like her expression, so he went back to standing with his teammates. Ryoga came up to Miyako and flicked her forehead.

"Miyako, cut it out. We're supposed to test them, remember?" scolded Ryoga. Miyako rubbed her forehead and smirked.

"Hai, wakatta." she said and both of them went back to the teens again.

"Saa, I want to test two strongest people. Who are the strongest here?" asked Miyako. Everyone perked up and exchanged glances. Ryoga stood next to the black haired girl with a sly smile.

"From what I heard from Chibisuke the current strongest are: Seigaku's captain-" he pointed at Tezuka. "-Atobe-kun…" he pointed at the king of tennis. "… and both captain and vice-captain of Rikkai." he said and pointed at Yukimura and Sanada.

"Hou…" was Miyako's reaction. Ryoga rested his racket on his shoulder.

"Well, I've seen this guy in action." he said and pointed at Tezuka. Miyako's eyes stopped on Atobe.

"I've played, Keigo-kun, quite a few times." she added. Atobe frowned and looked away. He regretted ever playing against her. Miyako switched her attention to Yukimura and Sanada, who were standing a bit further to her right.

"May I ask the names of the two handsome boys over there?" asked Miyako. Yukimura gave one of his innocent smiles.

"Yukimura Seiichi." he said. Miyako switched to Sanada.

"Sanada Genichiroh." he said in his deep and tense voice. Miyako grinned evilly.

"I presume, the captain is the strongest, right?" she asked and glanced at Yukimura.

"Koyumi-san-" started Sanada.

"Call me Miyako, otherwise, I won't know if you're talking to me or my little sister." said Miyako and jerked her head towards Sayaka's direction. Ryoga looked at the other new coach with confusion; her attitude towards her own sister was strange.

Tezuka really didn't like this anymore. Why did she have to pretend like her own little sister was just a mere existence that had no important significance to her? That's not how an older sister was supposed to act.

"Miyako-san, I don't mean to insult you or anything but isn't it better for you to start off with the girls?" he questioned. Miyako raised her eyebrows and walked towards Sanada.

"Hou…" she said. Just then Eiji started jumping up and down, holding onto Sayaka's shoulders for balance.

"Ooh, ooh, you could have a match with Saya-chan. She is your sister, right?" inquired Eiji eagerly. Sayaka shot her head up and turned to Eiji with a shocked expression.

"Eiji-san-" she tried to stop him.

"I have no interest in weak players." said Miyako slowly without emotion. Sayaka turned her head to find her sister directing a glare at her. Her eyes had a blood thirsty look haunting them. Sayaka silently gasped and began shaking. She didn't dare look her in those eyes. She could feel the cold, rejecting feeling radiating from Miyako. The rest of the tennis players widened their eyes and stared first at Miyako and then at Sayaka who had her head lowered.

'_Miyako.'_ thought Ryoga and frowned mentally. He'd seen her act coldly towards her sister before but this time she was out of line. He thought she might've loosened up over the years and forgiven Sayaka but he could still feel the cold atmosphere. Was there a reason for this or was it just a grudge?

"Sanada-kun, I'll start with you. Don't go easy on me." said Miyako and smirked. Sanada let out a silent sigh. He took his racket and proceeded to the court. Miyako walked up to Ryoga and stretched out her hand. Ryoga blinked and looked at her hand and then at her. He then looked at his racket and sweat dropped.

"Fine. Here." he said and handed her his racket.

"Thanks." she said and inspected the racket.

"It's a bit heavier than usual. Are you sure you're okay with it?" he asked. Miyako walked passed him and swung the racket with her right hand a few times.

"It's fine. I'll get used to it in a minute." said Miyako and grinned at Ryoga. The ivy green haired coach sighed. Miyako walked out on the court.

"Is she crazy going against Sanada right away?" asked Eiji in panic.

"I understand that she's Koyumi-san's older sister and all but is she even good in tennis?" asked Oishi and the teens glanced at the depressed Sayaka; the raven haired teen looked away.

"She's got a natural talent in all sorts of sports." said Sayaka. Tezuka glanced at the girl. The others blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Yumi.

"You'll understand when you see her play." muttered Sayaka. The teens exchanged worried looks and switched their gaze to the court.

Miyako and Sanada stood at the net.

"How many sets do you want to play?" asked Sanada.

"One set will do. Show me everything you have or else you'll regret it." said Miyako leaning closer to his face. Sanada narrowed his eyes.

"As you wish. You'll be the one to regret later." he said plainly. Miyako smirked.

"Hn. We'll see, boy. If I win, this little cap of yours-" she said and flicked his cap, revealing Sanada's forehead. "-will be mine." she said in a husky voice, causing Sanada to blush and turn away quickly. He adjusted his cap, still blushing.

"My, she's daring." commented Yagyuu.

"Puri." said Niou.

Miyako and Sanada determined who'd serve and it was the black haired girl who won. Miyako bounced the ball a few times and prepared to serve. She threw the ball above her head and whacked it hard. Sanada could only blink and dodge the ball when it bounced towards his face.

'_Twist serve?'_ he thought and stared at his right side in shock.

Everyone stared in awe; the ball was fast and it bounced just like the twist serve only swifter and sharper.

"Crazy speed as always." muttered Ryoga, standing aside.

Sanada brushed it off and prepared to receive the next serve. If this was a twist serve then he knew the right angle to return it. Miyako grinned and hit another hard serve. Sanada took a few steps to his left standing at an angle where the ball shouldn't reach his face. Just when he was about to hit the ball, it bounced in a different direction and grazed his cheek, sending his cap flying to the ground.

Sanada stood there frozen; a stinging pain began to burn on his right cheek. He felt the sharpness of the ball for a mere second and realized that she wasn't all talk. He picked up his cap and put it on back. He narrowed his eyes at his opponent.

"Oi, Ryoga! Cool racket." exclaimed Miyako. Ryoga sighed and smirked.

'_The racket has nothing to do with your monstrous spin.'_ he thought. The match continued and Sanada was using all his special moves but they didn't seem to work on Miyako. She returned them like they were child's play. She didn't use any special moves of her own or other's, it was her sense of basic tennis that got her through it. She didn't see it as a battle, tennis was just a game to her and she was enjoying the match.

"I can't believe Sanada is losing to her." commented Fuji. The teens were surprised equally that their friend's moves were proving ineffective against Miyako.

"Still, this is weird. She's only using basic tennis moves and she can still overpower Sanada. Did she do something right from the start?" pondered Oshitari.

"Iie. This is how she is." explained Atobe. Oshitari threw a questioning look at him.

"Meaning…"

"Look at Sanada's expression." said Atobe. Oshitari blinked and did as he said. He noticed that Sanada had a subtle shocked expression.

"Well, he's losing to her, wouldn't any other opponent feel the same way?" asked Oshitari. Atobe frowned mentally.

"If you've ever played against her, you'd understand." he said and turned back to Sanada. Oshitari only blinked in confusion.

'_You must be seeing hell right now, right, Sanada?'_ thought Atobe sympathetically.

The vice captain of Rikkai took his stance in order to return her shot. He quickly glanced at his opponent's face and saw a frightening glow in her eyes. It scared the hell out of him. It was as if she was looking right through him. Those black eyes sent a dangerous warning along with something else. Sanada shot a light lob instead and Miyako smashed it. The match was over with Sanada losing 6 games to 2.

Miyako took his cap and put it onto her head. Sanada could only frown at her. He then walked off of the court and Yukimura was the next one. The teens exchanged worried expressions. Since it was Yukimura, things could get scary.

"Yukimura-kun! Don't keep me waiting." said Miyako. Yukimura glanced at Sanada and then walked onto the court. He gave up his serve to Miyako, saying it was ladies first. In reality, he wanted to see her serve right from the beginning.

Miyako wasn't stupid, so she served what he wanted. Yukimura had observed the serve during Sanada's match and returned it. Miyako smirked and thought that he'd be more fun.

The game continued and it was about time for Yukimura's scary tennis to take its effect but nothing happened. Yukimura got suspicious and didn't get what was happening.

'_Why is she still able to hit back normally? What's going on?'_ thought Yukimura and glanced into her eyes. An unexplainable fear surged throughout his body.

"Nani? I thought Yukimura-kun would use some special moves but you're just hitting plain shots." called out Miyako. She hit a cross with a top spin and Yukimura failed to react. The blue haired teen looked at his racket and widened his eyes. They continued with the match and Miyako won 6 games to 2; the same result as with Sanada.

Yukimura shook her hand and noticed that she had sweated quite a lot but her breathing was normal. He walked up to Sanada with a frown. Sanada did the same.

"Yukimura, did you-" he started.

"Ah, I saw it. That blood thirsty look in her eyes." he said to him and both Rikkai players glanced at Miyako, who was handing the racket back to Ryoga.

"Just who the hell is she?" asked Sanada.

"Saa… But one thing for sure, she's not an ordinary tennis player." said Yukimura. Sanada agreed. There was just something that didn't quite feel right.

"Jeez, you're as scary as usual. Those poor boys didn't have a chance. Is there anyone who you can't beat?" asked Ryoga. Miyako glanced at him, wiping her forehead.

"Hn, you practically give me trouble every time we play. And you know it yourself, that oji-san and that brat can beat me hands down. Tennis freaks." she said and sipped some water. Ryoga chuckled slightly at her comment. He then turned to the rest of the regulars.

"Okay, moving on. Let's start with a stamina test." he said and assigned them basic stamina exercises. Tezuka glanced at Sayaka and wanted to ask her about her and Miyako.

"Sayaka-" he started but his call went unheard. She proceeded with the assigned training. Tezuka looked at her with a worried expression.

They ended their training for the day and some of the Seigaku regulars noticed Shitenhouji and Fudoumine doing some training with their coaches. After the stamina exercises Miyako and Ryoga let the tennis regulars off and said to be at the basketball hall tomorrow for some warming up. They exchanged glances, why the basketball hall for warm ups?

Miyako walked away, not saying a word to Sayaka. In everybody's opinion, her actions were way too much.

Hotel

Sayaka was heading to her room, when Tezuka stopped her. She turned around and noticed his expression. Worry and concern were written all over his face.

"Sayaka. Talk to me." he said. The younger Koyumi girl sighed and gave a light smile.

"It's really my own problem but I guess I can't keep anything from you. Follow me and I'll tell you everything." she said and led him through the hallway to her room. Just then Ryoga popped out of nowhere and hung himself on Sayaka's shoulders.

"Hey, Sayaka-chan. How are you doing?" he asked with a wide grin. Sayaka gave a tiny grin in return.

"Eh, I'm fine. How about you?" she asked. Ryoga grinned. An annoyed vein throbbed on Tezuka's forehead; Ryoga was acting too close to her and it pissed him off.

"Mou, Sayaka-chan, you've become so cute. I'm doing fine, as you can see. How's your father doing?" he asked, while hugging the girl and patting her head affectionately. Tezuka snapped. They were way too close for his liking. Sayaka smiled lightly back at him which made Tezuka jealous.

"Eh, he's-" she started but was pulled away by Tezuka. He pulled her closer to him and glared at Ryoga. The dark green haired boy blinked stupidly. Sayaka glanced at Tezuka and noticed his angry state.

'_Crap, he doesn't know yet.'_ she thought.

"I'm going to kindly ask you not to touch other people's girlfriends." said Tezuka in a monotone voice. Ryoga dropped his jaw slightly open and pointed at Sayaka.

"G-Girlfriend?" he asked. He stared for a while and then let out an exasperated sigh. "You could've picked a better one, Sayaka-chan." said Ryoga. Sayaka sweat dropped. She then shrieked when she saw Tezuka enflaming and glaring daggers at Ryoga. She quickly grabbed Tezuka's arm and dragged him away before he could do something stupid. She walked passed Ryoga and pushed Tezuka further up front. She quickly leaned to Ryoga's ear.

"I'll catch you later, Ryoga-nii-san." she whispered and quickly grabbed Tezuka again and walked inside her room. Ryoga just blinked and smirked. Just then Miyako walked up to him.

"There you are. The director and organizer of this whole thing wants a meeting with us later. Be downstairs at the bar." said Miyako and turned around to walk away. Ryoga gently gazed at her and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her closer to him by her waist. The black haired girl widened her eyes.

"Ryoga, what are you-" she started but said boy just smirked softly.

"Why can't we just go there together?" he asked. Miyako stared back into his hazel eyes and felt that he still had feelings for her. It's not like she didn't want to go with him, she just thought he was angry at her. So, she tried to make a distance from him. Even, if he said the same things again, she wouldn't respond the same way right away. She had a reason for distancing from everyone and the fact that they were cousins, even though not blood related, could never be denied.

"Fine. We are cousins after all." she said and looked away. Ryoga let her go and made a flushed expression. He watched her walk away and a pain he had never felt before burned in his chest. Despite the fact that she betrayed him, he never stopped loving her.

TezukaXSayaka

Sayaka pushed Tezuka into her room. She sighed when she noticed her boyfriend folding his hands and glaring at her, with a frown on his face.

"What was that just now?" he asked. Sayaka sighed again.

"We were just chatting. I haven't seen him for ages." replied Sayaka. She walked further into the room. Tezuka's eye twitched.

"A chat doesn't include touching." he grunted. Sayaka sighed yet again.

"Jeez, you don't have to get jealous over him." she said. Tezuka raised his brow.

"I am your boyfriend, Sayaka. Why shouldn't I get jealous then?" he asked.

"Because he's my cousin." replied Sayaka right after he finished his

question. Tezuka widened his eyes and unfolded his arms.

"Cousin? Then that means-"

"Ah, Echizen Ryoma is my real cousin." she said. Tezuka blinked.

"Real? Then what about-"

"Hm? Didn't you know? Ryoga-nii-san was adopted into the Echizen family. It's like you and Yu-chan. Ryoga-nii-san and I are technically cousins." explained Sayaka.

"Hn…" said Tezuka.

Sayaka chuckled and kissed him. She quickly pulled away and smirked lightly.

"That's why you shouldn't be jealous, Mitsu, even though it made me a bit happy." she added. Tezuka stared at the raven haired girl for a while before smirking at her. He pushed her a bit further away and looked at her with a serious expression.

"Now talk. If you two are sisters, why act so distant?" he asked. Sayaka made a pained expression and sighed. She sat down on her bed, signaling for him to sit down in the chair opposite her.

"Ever since my mother died, she's been like this. She still blames me for our mother's death. Nee-san was never like this before. She used to be a lot nicer. She always cared for me, protected me and looked at me with caring and soft eyes. After the accident, she distanced from me, and stopped talking to me. Her eyes became hard and cold and I felt like she was rejecting me. When we were in the US, I finally asked her why she was like this and she said that it's because I was weak that our mother had to go away." said Sayaka and she pulled her knees to herself.

"I don't blame nee-san. She has the right to hold a grudge against me. It's my own fault that she's like this." she mumbled.

"What did you mean when you said she's a natural at all sorts of sports?" asked Tezuka. He wanted to change the subject because he saw that Sayaka was uncomfortable talking about her mother.

"Miyako-nee-san doesn't play tennis. Sure, she's good at it but that's because it's in her nature. No matter what sport's club she's entered in, she quickly makes it to the top and then beats everyone. What really caught her attention was martial arts. She entered the karate club and she was really good. She even kicked other guy's asses who dared to lay a finger on me. Nee-san was actually the one who kind of taught me how to play tennis. I always looked up to her and because she's always good at everything, I envied her." said Sayaka, her bangs shielding her facial expression.

"Even so, she talks arrogantly and laughs with others. She is your older sister. I think it's just unfair to you." said Tezuka. Sayaka raised her head and sighed.

"Even though she doesn't express sadness towards others, I bet deep down inside she's a lot more miserable than me." said Sayaka. Tezuka blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Promise me, this will stay between us." she asked. Tezuka nodded.

She already knew she could trust him. "Miyako-nee-san and Ryoga-nii-san are in love with each other." she said. Tezuka widened his eyes.

"Even though they're-" he started.

"Eh, though technically they're cousins…and they know that it's wrong, they still love each other. I heard them saying it. I saw how much they felt for each other. They both knew that it was wrong but they still…they still had to hide it. I keep silent because I love nee-san and I just couldn't bear taking another loved one away from her. While we were in the US, I don't know what really happened, Miyako-nee-san suddenly disappeared and after a while so did Ryoga-nii-san. I could only assume that they had had an argument because when I asked father, he said that nee-san had to leave due to her job suddenly asking for her. Maybe, it was true but by the way nee-san and Ryoga-nii-san are acting towards each other, I think that something happened." Sayaka finished her story and noticed that Tezuka was staring in shock.

"You really love your sister this much even though she ignores you?" he asked.

"Hai. So, please, don't go against nee-san. I know you're worried but I need you to understand." she begged him. Tezuka let out a light sigh.

"I understand. Then I'll just have to comfort you a lot more." he said with a soft smile.

Sayaka grinned softly in return.

"Arigatou, Mitsu."

"Still, I don't think that you should take all the blame." said Tezuka. Sayaka again lowered her head.

"I know but I can't blame nee-san either. I can only blame Kai's father and myself a bit." she said. Tezuka stood up and placed his hand onto her cheek.

"Do you want me to stay a bit longer?" he asked. Sayaka smiled softly.

"Iie, I feel a lot better finally telling this to someone. I'm sorry you had to worry about me, I was a bit shocked to see her so suddenly so I didn't say anything." said Sayaka and grinned. Tezuka smirked lightly and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I understand, Sayaka. You don't have to apologize. I'll be going to my room then." he said and turned around, walking back to the door.

"Mitsu?" Tezuka turned around. "Could you, please, not tell the others that Ryoga-nii-san is my cousin?" she asked. Tezuka smiled back at her and nodded. He then walked out of her room. Sayaka threw herself on the bed and sighed.

'_Nee-san…'_ she thought and closed her eyes, thinking about the happy times that she had with her sister.

Both Ryoga and Miyako walked together to the bar where the director of this whole event was waiting. Miyako sat next to the left of Ryoga and on his right were the four other coaches. The director sat right opposite the black haired girl and he had four other people with him, who, he said, where his staff members. He greeted everyone and they chatted a bit about the progress of their students and how they were handling things. Miyako didn't immerse into the long conversations, she was busy examining the five people in front of her.

'_The blond woman, name: Kano Yukie. She seems to have a sharp tongue and is close with the director, seems more like a horny bitch to me. That dorky looking guy doesn't seem to be tough, may be responsible for hacking. Name: Yoshida Takehito. Those two guys might be trouble. Looks like they're doing some kick boxing. Oya, the guy to the left practices swordsmanship.'_ analyzed Miyako, while switching her gaze to said guy's hand; there was a small cut between his thumb and index finger.

'_Suzuki Kenji and Orito Reiji. Just because I've been given information about them, I have to be careful with him.'_ Miyako looked to the head of the group and sent an arrogant expression because he was looking at her.

'_Hn. Still, I'll get to you, Takefumi Jun. I won't let you get your ways here and you'll be behind bars before this is over.'_ she thought and brushed her hand through her hair. Ryoga glanced at Miyako, noticing that she seemed somewhat different than before.

The meeting ended and before they scattered, the director asked whether their trainees needed their rackets adjusted or fixed. He said that their company provides good service for tennis products as well.

The coaches glanced at each other and told him that they'd ask about it. Miyako narrowed her eyes because she hadn't remembered reading anything like that in the info about the company or this whole event. She quickly brushed it off and returned to her room.

Next day

Miyako and Ryoga and the tennis players were at the basketball hall of the sport's complex. Miyako stood next to Ryoga, twitching violently. There was a group of people in front of them, who claimed to be a basketball team and that they had training assigned today.

"I thought you said the court was available for today, Miyako." said Ryoga sweat dropping. Miyako twitched.

"I checked and don't blame me or I'll kick you, Ryoga." she snapped. Ryoga shrugged because he didn't want to anger her any further; she was just too scary.

"Didn't you know that you're only permitted to use your sport's courts?" asked the head of the group. Miyako blinked.

'_Weird. I remember reading otherwise.'_ she thought. Miyako smirked arrogantly.

"Oh, really? I thought the director said that we're free to use anything we want for the purpose of training, including the basketball courts." she said with an evil smirk. Ryoga glanced at the black haired girl. The head of the group sweat dropped.

"Well… The court has been renovated recently and only we are allowed to use it today. That's why get out of our way or we'll kick you out." he retorted. Miyako narrowed her eyes and looked around the place with her eyes.

'_Hn. Recently my ass. This place is practically worn out. They really want us gone for some reason. They're hiding something and I'll find out what.' _she thought and cackled evilly.

"Ha! Let's have a little match then. Five on five. If we win, you'll get out of here and leave the gym to us. If you win we'll leave and pretend that nothing happened." offered Miyako. Ryoga sweat dropped. He could see her old habit kicking in. The captain of the basketball group smirked.

"Hou. Okay. You'll be running to your mommies in no time, kids." he said and laughed with his team. They walked to the other side of the court. Miyako smirked and turned to her trainees. They were standing with faces of disbelief.

"Hora, hora. Don't worry, I and Ryoga will be playing as well, ne?" she said and shot her head towards said boy. Ryoga sighed.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked. Miyako grinned in return. She turned back to the teens.

"Saa, this was originally thought to be a warm up but I'll just have to ask three people who are good at basketball to step up." she said. The teens glanced at each other. Miyako then grinned evilly and jumped on Atobe.

"I know, Keigo-kun is good at basketball. You said so yourself before, ne?" she asked. Atobe was busy taking her hands off him that he didn't pay attention to her question.

"Ah, ma… Huh? I mean, no. No. No!" he wailed. Miyako grinned evilly.

"Too late, you're in." she said and pulled him to stand next to her. Poor Atobe could only sigh and do as she said.

"Hoi, Momo-pi is good at basketball." said Eiji pointing at second year. Momo scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Eiji-senpai, that's not true." he said. Eiji blinked.

"Nyani? You're dunks could be of good use for once." said Eiji jokingly. An annoyed vein appeared on his forehead. Did that mean his dunks were useless in tennis?

"Okay, we need one more person then." said Ryoga.

"Niou, if I remember correctly, you were good at this game." said Sanada glancing at the trickster.

"Puri. Well, kind of." he said plainly.

"What do you mean 'kind of'? During PE you played great, Niou-kun." said Hitomi grinning widely. This caused Niou to blush slightly. He sighed and agreed to play.

Miyako watched their opponents walk out onto the court and she signaled their team to get ready. They walked onto the other side of the basketball court, but Miyako stopped Niou for a second.

"Niou-kun, right?" she asked. Niou blinked and turned to her.

"What is it, Miyako-san?" he asked in return. Miyako checked him out from head to toe and then smirked.

"You're… left-handed, am I right?" she stated. Niou widened his eyes. He didn't get to play tennis the previous day, so she shouldn't have known.

"Ah. How did you-"

"Just a lucky guess." she said with a grin.

"Huh…"

"I want you to confuse our opponents." she said. Niou blinked yet again. He was the one confused.

"Okay, but how?" he asked. Miyako smirked and moved closer to his ear.

"Here's what you'll do." she said and whispered something into his ear. Niou nodded and then chuckled.

"Miyako-san, you're quite the trickster yourself." he said. Miyako pressed her finger to her lips and grinned.

Both teams prepared to start the game. Momo was the one to pass the first throw.

"Will they be okay out there?' asked Tezuka.

"As long as those two are together on the court, they'll be fine." said Sayaka. Tezuka glanced at her. He knew who she was referring to: Miyako and Ryoga.

The match started and Momo hit the ball back to Miyako who held onto it. Just as she had expected they'd be targeting either Momo or Ryoga. So, the one to be blocking Miyako was a bit slow and he grinned at her arrogantly. They thought a girl could do nothing. The guy in front of her rushed a bit closer and recklessly tried to steal the ball from her.

"Idiots." muttered Ryoga and grinned evilly. Miyako smirked and dodged the opponent's attempts to snatch the ball and passed him in a flash. Another guy tried to block her but she managed to get passed him and score the first point. Their opponents stared in shock and decided not to be careless around Miyako.

The match continued and it seemed like an easy start for Miyako and her group because Ryoga was practically on the same level as her. They had played basketball together and the two were good as a team. Atobe did pretty well with avoiding being blocked and scored some points; he even managed to score some three pointers as well. The opponents started targeting Miyako's team one after the other but Miyako's group were equally good as a team. The other group still thought that Miyako and her team were amateurs and could only throw the balls from a fixed angle.

Momo did quite well with his dunks. Even Miyako was surprised at how well he could dunk. After a while their opponents started to fight back. They began targeting Niou because they realized his flaw. He was throwing constantly with his right hand and more to the right side of the basket. Things started to turn bad for Miyako and co.; they huddled together for a little chat and breather.

"Those bastards are starting to play rough. We should let Niou-kun rest a bit. Just pass the ball to any of us. They're clearly targeting you." said Ryoga. Niou glanced at Miyako.

"Iie, just let him go up front." said Miyako and smirked at Niou. Atobe blinked.

"Niou, why have you been using your right hand all this time?" asked Atobe. Momo turned to Niou.

"Yeah, isn't Niou-san left handed?" he asked. Niou just grinned evilly with a look on his face that said that he was planning something. Miyako signaled to them to get ready and Atobe and Momo realized something was going to happen. Niou was the trickster after all.

The match resumed and the ball was passed to the trickster. He started running towards the opponents basket and the one who was supposed to block him already made his way to the right side but Niou dribbled with his left hand and moved to the left. He caught his opponent off guard and threw the ball with his left hand and scored. The opponents were completely confused. Their captain glared at Miyako, who was grinning back arrogantly.

During the next point Miyako was targeted by the captain of their opponents. As he dribbled the ball, Miyako stood in his path as a means of blocking him. The captain hit her with his elbow roughly, sending her all the way to the ground. He scored the point and Miyako sat up, squinting her eye in pain and clenching her stomach. Ryoga rushed to her and helped her up. Miyako glared at her opponent and then smirked evilly, her eyes turning sinister.

"Hn. Playing rough, huh?" she muttered and Ryoga glanced at her and knew that she'd get back at him. _'You just picked the wrong person to mess with.'_ thought Miyako.

They continued with their match and Miyako was in possession of the ball this time. The captain moved up and blocked her. Miyako searched for a chance to pass the ball and she pretended to pass it to the right. Her opponent stepped to that side and she let go of the ball, hitting his face. He fell to the ground, while Miyako passed him and scored a point.

"Oh, so sorry. I thought you'd dodge that one." said Miyako innocently. Her team sweat dropped. The opponents ran closer to their leader. There was one behind Miyako. The leader pointed at her in fury.

"Get her!" he called and Miyako felt her wrist being held tightly. The one standing behind her wrapped his arm around her neck. The opponents smirked and laughed to themselves.

"Saa, you'll pay for that, girl." said the guy behind Miyako. The black haired girl lowered her head and chuckled evilly.

"Oi, let go-" started Momo but Ryoga pulled him aside.

"I suggest you watch." he said calmly, looking at his friend. Miyako hit the guy with her free elbow, in the ribs. When he howled in pain and bent down, Miyako landed a kick into his chest and sent him flying a few meters, dropping on the floor. Miyako turned around towards the group of basketball players and glared at them with bloodthirsty eyes. The leader gritted his teeth and sent his last three guys at her. Miyako smirked and took her battle stance once again. The onlookers had terrified expressions, as they watched her dodge the punches sent towards her. Miyako knocked them out one by one and when there was only one player left, the captain, took out a pocketknife and charged towards her. Miyako noticed it and landed a final kick towards the one she was busy with.

"Miyako!" called out Ryoga. The girl turned around in time, dodging the knife from piercing into her stomach. She kicked his wrist with her knee and knocked the knife away. She then grabbed his neck and tangled her feet around his, so that he fell to the ground. She hit his head against the floor, face down and held his head with one hand, roughly. She held his right hand behind him and climbed on top of his back, putting her right knee onto his spine.

"You bitch!" he yelled in pain. Miyako smirked, putting a little more pressure onto his spine and twisting his wrist. She moved closer to his face.

"Saa, I have a question for you and you are going to answer truthfully. Who hired you?" she growled quietly. She didn't want the others to hear. The guy could only wince and growl.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he hissed. Miyako twisted his wrist again.

"We only wanted to do some training here. Why did you have to get so aggressive?

"Did someone hire you for the purpose to keep anyone out?" asked Miyako innocently.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. Miyako leaned to his ear.

"Who I am is none of your concern. I'm the one asking questions here. Now give me the name." she said. The allegedly captain of the basketball team gasped as she added even more pressure to his back.

"I don't-" he managed to say.

"Let me tell you, I don't have a lot of patience and for the record, I have my knee on the most critical spot of your spine. If I put a little more pressure onto it, you'll be paralyzed for the rest of your life." said Miyako in a sinister voice. She twisted his wrist once more and he could only shut his eyes and grit his teeth.

"Oh, sorry, I think I fractured your wrist." she said in a bratty tone and not sounding sorry at all. The guy under her opened his eyes and felt a cold sweat escape his cheek. He was freaked out; the black haired girl scared the hell out of him. She knew how to torture people to get information.

"Jay." he said. Miyako blinked. "His name is Jay. I know nothing more." Miyako's eyebrow jumped up.

"Did he hire you to keep people out of this gym because something needed to be hidden?" asked Miyako. Said guy widened his eyes. Miyako smirked.

'_Bingo.'_ she thought.

"And what is so important that it needed to be hidden?" she asked.

"I don't know. We were only told to do this and nothing more." he said. An irritated vein throbbed on her forehead.

'_Che. Using stupid names again. I bet that's his first letter from his name. Jay, huh? I must say, he's not stupid to not trust these guys. They seem to be some street gang. Too soft for professionals.'_ she thought and leaned closer to him again.

"I will let you go now. If you tell anyone what happened here today, I'll hunt every single one of you down and you'll regret having ever met me. Got it?" she said. He noticed her expression and agreed in an instance. Her eyes just scared him. He felt that she could see everything with those black orbs. He knew she wasn't someone to mess with.

Miyako finally let him go. She took his pocket knife and glared at his group one last time. They left and Miyako let out a sigh. Ryoga looked at her with suspicion. He had seen her beat other people before but this time she was a lot more brutal. Miyako said to ignore this and continue with the practice. The teens listened to her but still were a bit suspicious.

It was late evening and dark, when Momo was out jogging around the sport's complex. He stopped in his pace when he spotted someone sneaking out of the basketball gym. He squinted his eyes to recognize the culprit. He then widened his eyes when he saw long black hair disappearing further in the dark. He could only recognize the figure of the girl, holding something small in her hands.

'_Miyako-san.'_ he thought. He was sure that it was her but what was she doing there so late?

Miyako was back at the hotel. She only walked a few meters and then she hid behind a corner. She spotted the director, Takefumi Jun, walking outside with some of his trusted men. Miyako narrowed her eyes and smirked.

'_Heading to that storage of yours, huh?'_ she thought. Miyako then walked back to her room. She leaned against the wall and dialed a number.

"Yes, this is Miyako." she spoke in English. "Yeah, just as we thought. There are five of them; four men and one woman. Hn. He goes by a new nickname: Jay. I found where he keeps his sweets. It has the same flavor on it as the previous ones. This time he won't get away." said Miyako and looked at a small packet with white powder in it.

"He didn't have the time to hire professionals, so, I guess it won't be much of a trouble to deal with them. I bet they didn't have the time to get any guns either." said Miyako and scratched her head.

"I might crack this case just in time. I still don't get it how he smuggles the stuff unnoticed. Besides, why did the previous participants and teenagers end up attacked right after? There must be some connection. Yes, I understand. Please, tell the rest of the office- Yes. Don't worry. You know I'm careful." she said and smirked lightly. Miyako then looked out the window and a depressed expression crept onto her face.

"I won't let him get away. He's already involved too many innocent people into this. Okay, I know. Bye." she said and hung up. Miyako sighed and rested her head against the wall. She looked up at the ceiling. _'Why did they have to get involved?'_ she asked herself and thought of her dearest people: Ryoga, Atobe and of course her sister, Sayaka. Miyako closed her eyes. _'I'm sorry, Sayaka, but it can't be helped. It's my job and right now I can't let you come near me.'_ she thought. Miyako slowly moved onto her bed and rested her arm on her forehead. A light and warm glow appeared in her black eyes.

'_If only I could turn back the time… I just hope… that this will finally end.' _thought Miyako and closed her eyes to sleep for a while. She wanted to feel weak for a few minutes. She was tired and the only one who could keep her going further was her precious little sister whom she chose this kind of life for, throwing everything away, chasing after the bastard who had ruined her family.

**Next chapter**

The truth behind Miyako's behavior, purpose of being in Osaka and the reason why she betrayed Ryoga. Danger approaches everyone involved in the event. Will Miyako succeed in protecting everyone as she promised?

**Authors note**

I know I'm leaving a little cliffy before the real action. So, don't kill me. Oh, and sorry if the chapters seem to be a bit rushed.


	47. Chapter 45 part1

Co-written with zeratheliger.

**Authors note**

Again sorry about the late update but Uni is really killing me. Since this chapter is pretty long, I decided to split it into two parts. Enjoy Part 1 (Part 2 coming up)!

**Chapter 45**

**Hidden truth**

**Part 1**

Early morning.

Sayaka got out of her bed slowly to turn off her alarm clock. She gazed at it for a few minutes before letting out a long and exasperated sigh. She thought that it was pointless that she had set the alarm clock in the first place_. 'Not like I really had a goodnight sleep.'_ the dark haired girl thought sarcastically.

The reason for her lack of sleep was none other than her older sister, Miyako. All that Sayaka could think the whole night about was the cold and disdainful look that her sister gave her the first thing their eyes met. That caused her to be a bit scared that that very expression might haunt her through her dreams. However, there was one more thing that kept her awake. She mulled over the events that happened the previous day; how Miyako acted towards Ryoga and how her fighting skills changed, how much more brutal it seemed. Sayaka couldn't help but ask the same questions over and over again: What happened between Ryoga and her? Why did she disappear two years ago? Why make an appearance now?

As these questions appeared on her mind again, a frown formed slowly on Sayaka's face. The black haired girl realized that she lost her appetite but still decided to go downstairs. She didn't want to make anyone worry, especially Tezuka.

Sayaka sat downstairs of the hotel trying to eat something but she could only stare at her food with a flushed expression. Yumi noticed the raven haired teen's depressed attitude and walked over to her.

"Sayaka-chan, what's wrong? You haven't eaten since yesterday. Are you feeling okay?" asked Yumi with a worried look. Sayaka raised her head and gave her friend a reassuring smile.

"Iie… I just don't feel like eating," she said. Tezuka turned to her and gave her a light smile.

"You should eat something or you'll get sick. Don't let other things bother you," he said. Sayaka jerked her head slightly and softly smirked.

"Ah, I know. I'm just not hungry. Don't worry," she said. Just then Atobe patted her head from behind. Sayaka blinked and turned to him.

"Don't let her damn attitude get to you, Sayaka. I think she has a reason for doing what she's doing." he said. Sayaka gave him a smile and turned back to her food. Atobe then walked off to someplace else – actually, he went to hide from Miyako.

"Oi, Momo, what's wrong with you?" asked Eiji, the spiky haired teen. He was yet another person who was out of character today. Momo was staring at his food – not eating. He had a confused look on his face.

"Momo! Oi, Mooomo!" called out Eiji, a little louder this time. Rika shot her head their direction and furrowed her brows at Momo's behavior; somehow it didn't seem like him to be this silent. And it ticked her off for some reason.

"Momoshiro, you freaking oaf!" barked Rika and Momo shot his head upward in an instance. He looked at the brown haired girl who just called out to him.

"Nani, Rika-chan?" he asked with a wide smile. The others sweat dropped at his reaction; why did he only react to Rika's insult? They turned to Rika and grinned. The girl suddenly felt self conscious and blushed. A vein throbbed on her forehead and she glared at Momo.

"At least listen to people, when they're calling you! Jerk! Eiji-senpai wanted to talk to you." she said quickly and walked away. The rest followed her with sly grins and then turned to Momo. The spiky haired teen sighed and returned back to sulking.

"Momo, what's wrong? Girl problems?" asked Eiji, with a devilish grin.

"Eh, ma." he sighed out. He wasn't referring to Rika though, but instead another girl he saw yesterday night. Eiji tilted his head and stared at his kouhai.

"Hoi, Momo, you really shouldn't sulk over Ri-chan. She didn't mean it that way." said Eiji, misinterpreting Momo's early statement.

"Ah. Huh?" he sighed and shot his head up. "What about Rika-chan?" he asked.

"Didn't you just say you had problems with her?" interjected Oishi. He really didn't want to join in with the conversation but it seemed interesting.

"Iie, Iie. I didn't mean it that way. I meant Miyako-san." he said.

"Miyako-san?" exclaimed everyone in surprise.

Ryoga was just passing by and heard the name of his beloved being uttered by the regulars. He stopped in his tracks and started listening to what they had to say.

"What happened with you and Saya-chan's sister?" asked Eiji in a suggestive tone.

"Momo, I can't believe…" said Oishi slightly blushing.

"Fshh, you're despicable." muttered Kaidoh. Momo blushed even more over the misunderstanding.

Ryoga's brow started jumping up and down. Since he thought that the boys' reactions suggested that something had happened between Miyako and Momo, he really wanted to grab the spiky haired boy and take him away for further questioning and mental torturing if deemed necessary. However, he was interrupted in conducting his plan.

"Oi, don't go to such conclusions! I didn't mean it that way! Nothing happened!" he scowled. His friends blinked and sat down, looking at Momo expectantly.

Momo sighed in disbelief. "Ttaku, mou. What I wanted to say that Miyako-san is acting weird." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Oishi.

Ryoga perked up at his words. This remark caught his attention because he thought the same.

"I don't know either. It's just that I thought it was weird. I saw her yesterday late evening sneaking out of the basketball hall. She had something in her hands as well." he explained.

"You think she stole something?" asked Eiji.

"She could've been doing some training." reasoned Kaidoh.

Momo rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Iie, she was wearing casual clothes from what I remember. Anyway, I thought it was weird." he shrugged.

Ryoga frowned in disbelief and made his way towards the group.

"You think we should tell someone about it?" asked Eiji. Momo opened his mouth to say something but choked as someone had grabbed ahold of him from behind.

"Let's just ask her ourselves, Momoshiro-kun." said the black-green haired boy and then dragged Momo away with him. The rest of the group watched in amusement but did nothing as their friend disappeared with the new coach; they found Ryoga kind of scary.

Ryoga and Momo stopped in front of Miyako's door. Momo finally freed himself and turned to the black-green haired boy.

"Chotto, Ryoga-san-" started Momo but his words went unheard.

Ryoga knocked firmly on Miyako's door, set on finding the truth for himself.

"Da re?" came Miyako's voice.

"It's me. I need to talk to you." said Ryoga.

"Come in." said Miyako and Ryoga pulled Momo inside with him. They walked deeper inside but Miyako was nowhere be found. Just then she came out of the bathroom. Her body was covered with only a towel and her hair was still a bit wet. Momo went all red at the sight of Miyako standing half naked. The black haired girl didn't really care about it and looked at Ryoga.

"What is it?" she asked with annoyance. Ryoga sighed, but he noticed Momo's nervous state. He returned Miyako's cool gaze with one of his own and asked seriously.

"This guy claims he saw you yesterday sneaking out of the basketball hall." said Ryoga. Miyako raised her eyebrows and glanced at the spiky haired teen.

"Hou, is that so?" she asked calmly. Momo let out a nervous chuckle.

"Hai." said Momo.

"Miyako, is that true?" asked Ryoga. Miyako didn't answer and instead moved closer to Momo.

"May I ask when was it that you saw me?" she asked with a smirk. Momo looked at her with confusion before turning even redder.

"A-About… 10pm or so." he said. Miyako chuckled.

"Too bad. It's true I went out yesterday but I was with a friend at that time. You couldn't have seen me." she said. Ryoga raised an eyebrow. This seemed familiar to him.

"Yeah, but-" started Momo. He was sure it had been Miyako.

"I have a friend here in Osaka and we had a little chat. I haven't seen him in ages. Remember I told you about him, Ryoga?" asked Miyako switching to the older boy. Ryoga widened his eyes for a second but then frowned. He remembered. They used to cover up for each other with this excuse. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. She wanted him to cover for her? He shrugged and went with it.

"Ah, I remember. I just forgot you mentioning him." said Ryoga. Miyako grinned and turned back to Momo, who wasn't convinced at all.

"Iie, I'm sure it was you-" started Momo but was cut off by Miyako.

"You can call my friend and check it, if you like. Am I really that hard to believe?" she asked in a soft tone. Momo felt something behind him and he dropped down in an armchair. Miyako moved in closer to his face and rested her right hand against the backboard and took his chin with the other. Momo felt all his body going hot and he started shaking. A smoking hot female in a plain towel was this close to him!

"You said it yourself, it was 10pm. It was dark at that time and it could've been someone else. You could've mistaken me for another girl. There are plenty of women with long black hair here. So, are you sure it was me?" she asked in a husky tone. Momo just stared back at her, feeling all red.

"M-M-Mi-Mi-Miyako-sa-san…" said Momo in a quivering voice.

The older Koyumi smirked, "Nani?" she asked, a soft glow in her eyes. Momo closed his eyes and jumped over the armchair and rushed out of the room. The poor boy was so freaked out that he ran away as far as he could.

"So innocent." said Miyako and brushed her hair back with her hand. She looked at Ryoga, who had been standing there for a while with a serious look on his face. The black haired girl smirked and walked towards the bathroom again.

"I guess this isn't surprising for you, Ryoga. After all you've seen me naked quite a few times." she said indifferently. The boy being spoken to, watched her walk into the bathroom and drop her towel on the floor. She then closed the door halfway, disappearing behind it. Miyako pulled her clothes on.

"Ah, that's true. Miyako, just what the hell is going on? What were you doing last night?" he questioned. The girl came out of the bathroom already dressed for practice. She walked passed Ryoga and grabbed her cell phone.

"I told you. I was with a friend. Even if we used to cover up for each other in the past, this time I'm telling the truth. I did mention that I had a friend here. You can call and ask." she said and walked passed Ryoga again. The green-black haired man grabbed her wrist and looked at her seriously.

"Even if I called and it turned out to be true, do you really expect me to believe it? Miyako, I know you better than anyone else. What were you doing there last night? Tell me the truth." he said.

Miyako stared back at him. True, he knew her well enough to see behind her act. _'No, I can't continue looking at him. I won't be able to convince him otherwise.'_ she thought and yanked her hand out of his grasp.

She put a blank expression, "Believe me or not. I don't care. I told you the truth. It's up to you to judge me." she said and turned around again. Ryoga blushed and then sighed. He took her wrist once more and pulled her by her waist to his body.

"Tell me what's going on. I know that something happened. Even though you seem to be the same as before, I've still noticed some changes." he said gently. Miyako widened her eyes, caught off guard by the way that he looked at her, talked to her. She quickly collected her thoughts and again with a blank expression she said calmly, "Let go, Ryoga."

"What are you hiding? Why are you acting so cold towards your sister?" he asked.

"Haven't I always acted like that?" she asked in return.

"You have but it wasn't this cold. You used to talk to her but now you're just ignoring her. Is there a reason for this? I know you're a National champion in martial arts but what I saw yesterday was just brutal. You really hit them as though you wanted to kill them. Miyako, what's going on?" he asked.

The older Koyumi stared back into his hazel eyes, a slight vulnerability reflecting in her eyes. She couldn't continue to look at him. She was weak against that look. Miyako turned her head away.

"Let go of me." she said and tried to take a few steps back but Ryoga walked forward.

"Why should I? You're a lot stronger than me. You could kick my ass in no time. If you don't put up a fight, I won't let go of you." he said pushing her further backwards. Miyako stared back into his eyes. She felt like he had captivated her and had no intention of letting her go.

"Ryoga, stop it." she said trying to stay calm. He pushed her against the wall and leaned in towards her face.

"No." he said in almost a whisper, looking at her with warm eyes.

Miyako looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please, don't look at me like that." she said. Ryoga grabbed her chin and made her face him.

"Like what?" he asked gently.

"Just don't look at me like that." she said again. Ryoga still looked at her with the same expression. His intention was to get answers from her.

"What's wrong with me looking at you like this? I used to look at you with the same expression before and you didn't mind. You know that I still love you." he said, moving in towards her lips.

Miyako felt all her strength leave her. She loved him but needed an excuse to push him away. She couldn't let him near her right now. It was too dangerous.

"Stop it, Ryoga. We're cousins. This is wrong." she said. This still didn't convince him. He wouldn't let her go this easily.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We're not blood related. You said it yourself before. You didn't care about our family bond. You said you loved me and I know you did. Why did you betray me? Why did you let that guy touch you? I won't believe you, if you say that it is hopeless for us to be together. Even now, why aren't you fighting back? Why won't you just push me away? Tell me, Miyako. I really do not wish to do anything cruel to you to get my answers." he said. Miyako couldn't take it anymore. It was hopeless for her to push him away and tell him otherwise. She had missed him too much.

Ryoga pressed his lips to hers and deepened the kiss, when he felt her giving in. He had been waiting so long to hold her like this. She was constantly on his mind. He had never forgotten about her. He loved her so much that he was willing to forget about what happened. He just wanted her by his side. He pulled away and looked deep into her black orbs.

"Because I love you." she said. Ryoga widened his eyes. "I can't fight back against you because I love you. I can't tell you what you want to know because I love you. I have a reason but I can't tell you now." she said and pushed him a bit away. Ryoga blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean? Why can't you tell me? If you're involved in some trouble, I can help." he said. Miyako lowered her head and gripped onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything. But I can say one thing: the reason that I have is why I'm acting cold towards Sayaka, is why you noticed something different in me and is why I cheated on you. I promise, I'll tell you everything when this is over. Please, don't ask anymore unnecessary questions." she begged. Ryoga stared at the black haired girl for a while and then smirked softly. He took her hand and raised her head with his palm.

"I understand. I won't ask anymore. Just promise me you won't run away like the last time." he said and gave a reassuring smile. Miyako stared back at him for a while and then hugged him. She let out a sigh and felt a lot better when he wrapped his arms around her. She really didn't want to let him this close and she had thought that he'd hate her after what she did. Somehow it turned out quite the opposite. She had sworn that she wouldn't let her feelings get in the way but she had kept them locked inside for so long that she just couldn't hold them back anymore.

The both lovers stood in the room hugging each other for quite a while before Ryoga broke the silence.

"Emm... Shouldn't we get going? Everyone else might be waiting for us." he said, pushing gently Miyako away. But the black haired girl pressed her body against his again, wrapping her arms around Ryoga's torso. The black-green haired boy blushed as he realized that his body reacted to the warm and soft touch by the girl that he loved. He blushed even more when he felt Miyako hugging him even tighter and inhaling his lovely scent. Ryoga put his hand in front of his mouth as he turned his head away. He really didn't want to go to practice. He wanted to stay there with her. But Ryoga felt a bit guilty about that thought. He turned back to his love and tried to pull her away.

"Miya-"

"Two minutes," she said gently. "Just let me stay like this for two more minutes." she said again and gripped even tighter. Ryoga widened his eyes slightly and then smiled softly. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her do as she pleased.

Just when Ryoga thought Miyako might forget about the time, she suddenly pushed him away.

"Times up. Let's go." she said and made her way to the door.

Ryoga stood there baffled by her attitude. He could have sworn that precisely two minutes had passed. She wasn't very precise with time before but now Miyako guessed the time point on. This puzzled Ryoga as he stood there for a few seconds before following the black haired girl downstairs.

During training Miyako and Ryoga were standing aside observing everyone's practice. Miyako noticed that one of the Seigaku girls was constantly checking her racket out. She seemed to have problems with it.

"Ayu-chan, what's wrong? You're shots are a bit off. Is something wrong with your racket?" asked Haruhi. The blond teen looked at her racket and swung it a few times.

"Iie, it's just that it seems a bit heavier than usual. I only gave it in for a check up and now it seems different." she said. Haruhi blinked and looked at her racket.

"Now that you mention it. Mine seems to be heavier as well." said Haruhi. Miyako widened her eyes overhearing their conversation. The two girls brushed it off and continued with the training.

Miyako couldn't just let their comments go and thought about it for a while. Just then an idea hit her.

'_Could they have used such a primitive method? It would make sense then but…'_ pondered Miyako. She then widened her eyes and stared in shock.

"Ryoga, this may seem a stupid question but answer it anyway." she said not looking at the said boy. Ryoga blinked at the black haired girl.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can the grip of the tennis racket be opened?" she asked. Ryoga raised his eyebrows and sweat dropped at the obvious question.

"Sure, it can. Why do you ask?" he questioned. Miyako didn't listen to his question and put everything together. This whole event, the rackets, the attacks on previous participants. Everything seemed as clear as day to her now. She started laughing hysterically, holding her stomach.

'_We're so stupid! How could we not notice? This is so childlike!'_ she thought in her mind. Ryoga sweat dropped at her sudden outburst of laughter. The other tennis playes stared at her as well. Miyako just waved her hand and told them to ignore her. She walked out of the courts and straight to the washbasins, still laughing.

Miyako was leaning over the water tap. She calmed down a bit and laughed softly now. She raised her head and a sinister expression creeped over her face.

'_You're gonna be behind bars tomorrow, Jay. Iie, Takefumi Jun.'_ she thought evilly and cackled in her mind at the thought alone.

Evening

Sayaka was heading back to her room when she heard her sister around a corner talking on her phone in English. The younger Koyumi perked up and hid behind the corner to listen.

"Yes, I finally got through the whole thing. I must say, he really fooled the whole company with such a simple thing." said Miyako with a light laugh. Sayaka blinked.

'_The company? Fooled? What's she talking about?'_ questioned Sayaka. Why was Miyako talking in English?

"Yes, I'm almost done gathering all the evidence. I just need one last thing to confirm that Takefumi Jun is really behind this. He thinks he's gonna get away with it tomorrow. Don't worry, I don't need help. I'll try to handle things without haste." said Miyako and looked at her watch.

'_Takefumi Jun? It's the person who organized this whole thing for them. Evidence? Behind what? Is nee-san in trouble? Or is she…' _thought Sayaka and a realization hit her head. She could only figure that her sister had something to do with the police. She noticed her sister finishing her call and walking towards the exit. Sayaka decided to follow her. Ryoga happened to be passing by and saw Sayaka rushing outside. It was getting dark, so he decided to follow her.

Sayaka trailed her sister for quite a while through the city but then she lost sight of her and wandered off the road. Ryoga didn't see where Miyako went because he had his eyes on his younger cousin. Sayaka then spotted the person of whom Miyako was talking about, Takefumi Jun. She found him suspicious of how he slipped into a dark alley, so she followed him.

She hid behind a corner and overheard him talking to another person about drugs and the possible transporting. Sayaka widened her eyes in shock.

'_So this is what nee-san had been doing. She was after the truth and this is what she needed.'_ thought Sayaka. She didn't notice when someone sneaked up behind her and put a cloth in front of her mouth, covering her nose. She felt all her senses fade away and fainted on the spot.

"Oya, we've got a little mouse here." said a deep voice and dragged the raven haired teen to his boss.

Ryoga had lost sight of Sayaka just for a second but then spotted her walking into the dark alley. He followed her and saw her being knocked out by one of the director's men. He widened his eyes and then felt someone behind him.

"That won't do, handsome." said a female voice behind him. He was about to turn around when he felt a cloth pressed to his mouth and nose. It had a strong smell and he could only recognize a few blond strands of hair before losing consciousness.

"Ne, what should we do with these two mice?" asked Reiji – a darker looking man. Their boss, Jun, turned around and glared at the two stalkers.

"They already saw us. Should we dispose of them?" asked Kenji. He took Sayaka's chin and examined her face. Jun recognized the girl and had suspicions of Miyako being behind this. He already had a feeling that she was behind the recent complaints from his clients. He had an idea of how to use the two. He knew that Sayaka was her sister and had a feeling that Ryoga had a connection to Miyako as well.

"Iie, take them to the hotel. We'll have a little fun tomorrow before we leave." ordered Jun. The blond woman, Yukie, smirked and examined Ryoga.

"Ne, can I keep him in my room?" she asked. Jun snarled.

"Do what you want. Make sure he stays there." said Jun and walked ahead. Yukie ran her hand across Ryoga's face and grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll keep this handsome boy company." she said in a husky voice and an evil smirk.

**Next chapter**

Things get out of hand and Miyako has to deal with a lot of trouble, involving her dearest and closest people.

**Authors note**

Review please! The second part will be up shortly.


	48. Chapter 45 part2

Co-written with zeratheliger.

**Authors note**

I know I said this chapter will be up soon but I had some things to handle, so here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, guys!

**Chapter 45**

**Hidden truth**

**Part 2**

Next day late morning

As Miyako came down the next morning she found most of the tennis players with worried looks on their faces; Atobe and Tezuka came up to her with terrified expressions.

"Miyako-san, have you seen Sayaka anywhere?" asked Atobe. Miyako blinked in confusion. Something was wrong.

"No, why?" she said. Tezuka and Atobe exchanged worried looks. Miyako widened her eyes and stared at them. This wasn't good. Miyako looked around for her cousin, but couldn't see him anywhere. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and dialed his number. It rang for quite a while but no answer so she dropped the call.

'_Darn it! Please, don't let it be like I think it is.'_ she thought to herself. Just then Hitomi and a few girls from Seigaku came up to Miyako with the same worried expressions.

"We can't find her anywhere." said Yori.

"Maybe, she and Ryoga-san really didn't return after they left." said Hitomi. Miyako widened her eyes.

"You saw them walk out? When was it?" asked Miyako. She had a bad feeling about this. Hitomi exchanged glances with Kotoko.

"Eh, I saw her walk out and then Ryoga-san followed her. I think it was something passed 8pm." said Hitomi. Miyako felt like she had been hit by lightning. That was just the same time when she had left. Those two had followed her and gotten into some trouble. She could only think of that bastard Jun getting his hands on them because she had seen him in the streets later that evening.

"You guys proceed to the assigned practice. I have some things to handle." she said.

Tezuka snapped and grabbed her wrist, "Wait a second. We're not going anywhere. Your own sister is missing. Aren't you worried one bit?" he asked furiously.

"That's right we should find them as soon as possible." commented Momo. Miyako turned around to them and glared.

"Listen to me, you little brats. I am the one in charge of you. So stop your yapping and do as I say." she said in a harsh tone. Some of the regulars freaked out and decided to follow her orders. So most of them went outside to the courts. Miyako turned around and started walking towards the restaurant.

Tezuka and Atobe frowned and didn't give into her intimidation. They followed her.

When Miyako walked through the room, she noticed that there were a few people there. She became suspicious but didn't have the time to be bothered about it, so she thought. Miyako stopped, anger building up inside of her. She knew that Tezuka and Atobe were following her.

„Did you not hear me the first time? I told you to get your buts on the court and start practice." she said angrily not turning to the two tennis players.

„We are not going anywhere until we find Sayaka." said Tezuka seriously, punctuaiting every word to make it clear to Miyako that he had no intention of letting go of that thought no matter what she might do to him. This caused Miyako to get even angrier.

„If you are planning to get rid of us and look for them on your own, because you think that they might have gotten in some serious trouble, then it won't work. I will not take any orders from you. " commented Atobe this time, dead serious. Miyako gritted her teeth. _'Che, nothing slips by his eyes.'_ she thought referring to Atobe.

Miyako turned around, with an annoyed expression she said, „Do what you want."

The older Koyumi sat down and so did the other two tennis players. She started to think of how tosolve her problem. Miyako didn't want to involve the police right away. She had to find them and make sure that they were safe but still she felt like those who she was after were involved in this.

"Miyako-san, what do you suggest we should do?" asked Tezuka. They were sitting at the tables. Atobe was sitting next to her.

"Should we inform the police?" asked Atobe this time. Miyako sat in her seat thinking over everything. Just then she noticed that the room was only full of guys, other than them. They had faces of gangsters and Miyako put herself on alert. She noticed one of the director's men coming up to her. It was the dorky looking guy, Takehito. He leaned on the table and grinned innocently. Miyako raised her brows.

"Maybe, I could help. I heard of your little problem." he said. Miyako narrowed her eyes. Takehito moved closer to Atobe and put his hand on the table, near a knife.

"And how could you help us, Takehito-san?" asked Miyako seriously. The man smirked at her.

"I can tell you where I saw them last." he said turning back to Atobe, who eyed him suspiciously. Miyako snapped. She stood up in a flash, grabbing the nearest knife. She pushed Atobe further away and placed the knife to Takehito's neck.

"Where are they?" she asked in a sinister tone. The man next to her glared back at her. The two boys watched in horror.

"Oya, I would kindly ask you to remove that dangerous object, Miyako-san." he said slowly. Miyako noticed a guy standing up not far from her, pulling something out of his pocket. She threw the knife at him and it pierced his hand. Takehito moved away and wanted to direct a knife at her but Miyako used the table as support with both hands and landed a kick at his hand, making him lose balance.

Both teens were shocked as they were surrounded. Miyako looked around and cursed herself for being so careless. She looked at the exit and there was one guy standing there. She could knock him out but she had to protect the two as well. Takehito retreated because Kenji and Reiji came up and said that they'll deal with her. Miyako took a few steps backwards, making sure that Atobe and Tezuka were behind her.

'_Damn it! They don't have guns but he sure hired a bunch of them. Nice going, Miyako.'_ she thought to herself. She was about to throw a knife at the guy who stood at the entrance, when she heard someone colliding with the ground from that direction. Miyako glanced there and widened her eyes. There stood a man a bit older than her. He was wearing casual clothes. He had dark brown hair and a happy-go-lucky expression.

"Yo, need any help, Miyako-chan?" he asked. Miyako twitched and sweat dropped. She signaled for the two boys to go towards his direction.

"Hiro, you bastard, what are you doing here?" retorted Miyako. She didn't seem to be happy to see him. Said man just grinned happily.

"Hiya, boss was worried, so he called me to lend you a hand. I was in Osaka anyway." he said and scratched his head. Miyako felt a vein pop on her forehead.

"Why the hell did it have to be you of all people?" she yelled angrily. Hiro twitched at her remark.

"You should be thankful that I went out of the way to lend you a hand." he grunted, still with a smile. Miyako snorted and threw a knife passed him. Yukio titled his head and the knife hit a gangster's hand right behind him.

"Hn! Who needs your help?" said Miyako. Hiro grinned at her evilly. "Just get them out of here, Hiro." said Miyako seriously. Said man narrowed his eyes.

"Will do. What about you?" he asked. Miyako looked at both Atobe and Tezuka briefly. She then turned back to the two guys coming up front, namely Reiji and Kenji. She smirked.

"I have some questions to ask those two guys." Miyako said and signaled at Reiji and Kenji. „I'll be fine. Just get out or I'll shove a knife in your ass." she said and turned around to face Kenji and Reiji along with a bunch of hired men. Hiro smirked evilly and pulled out a gun.

"Hou, scary. Let's go, kids." he said and noticed that the said teens weren't listening to him. Atobe and Tezuka still looked at Miyako for a while.

"She said to go, boy." Hiro said to Atobe.

"Yeah, but-" Hiro placed a tight grip onto his shoulder.

"She'll be fine. Things are just gonna get uglier from here on, even I'm scared when she's like that." reassured Hiro and the two boys followed him outside.

Miyako glanced at the exit and let out a sigh of relief, now she wouldn't have to hold back. Her eyes turned blood thirsty and dark. She couldn't afford to show mercy. It was her sister who they took and she didn't care if she had to spill blood for that. She looked around her and counted how many of them were there.

'_Twelve, along with those two guys. Good thing they don't have guns. Better be careful and not kill them.'_ she thought and tied her hair into a ponytail. Kenji and Reiji stood up front. Reiji said he'd go ahead and handle her. He was the one practicing swordsmanship. He took out his sword and went up ahead with some of the gangsters. Miyako narrowed her eyes and took her battle stance.

Reiji ordered the men to attack her. Miyako knocked them out one after the other. She had no choice but to break bones seeing as her life was at stake.

Reiji attacked her with his sword but Miyako did back flips to avoid it. He scratched her shoulder. Some of the other men attacked her again and but she easily knocked them out. Reiji took the chance to attack her again. Miyako noticed him advancing and kicked one of the men towards him. He got distracted and the black haired girl grabbed one of the men's wooden staffs. Reiji attacked her again while Miyako avoided his strikes with the staff.

As Kenji stood aside and noticed that she was real trouble. Most of the men were knocked out and moaning on the ground. Miyako got the upper hand against Reiji. She knocked out his sword and kicked him against the wall. He was barely conscious, when he hit his head against the wall. Kenji pulled out his gun to shoot at her but Miyako threw her wooden staff at him and knocked the gun out of his hands. She cut Reiji's limbs, so that he wouldn't make a run for it and pierced through his right shoulder with the sword, causing him to lose consciousness.

Kenji rushed towards the gun before Miyako could reach it. The black haired girl sent another knife flying at him but he dodged it. They started fighting. She really didn't hold back. She needed to get Sayaka and Ryoga to safety- that was all that she thought about. Kenji grabbed her neck from the side and started choking her. Miyako kicked his leg, breaking it in the process. He howled in pain and loosened his grip on her. She took the chance and broke his arm. She landed a kick into his ribs which caused him to drop on a chair next to a table. He held his left arm with his right hand.

Miyako slowly advanced towards him. She picked up the gun along the way and checked the gun. Kenji watched her with a furious look. Miyako glared down at him. He freaked out and tried to grab the knife to his right. Miyako took the knife and stabbed it through his right hand. It was nailed to the table now. The black haired girl leaned in towards his face with a murderous look.

"Where are they?" she asked slowly. Kenji glared back at her. He couldn't believe that someone so young had the guts to do something like this.

"Hn. What makes you think I'll tell you?" he asked. Miyako frowned.

"Hou, but you will. I'm no amateur and I will get my answers from you. Tell me now while I'm still asking politely." she said darkly. Kenji glared back at her but didn't say a thing.

"Oya, I don't have much patience. I will torture you and trust me I'll make it as painful as possible." she said and twisted the knife into his hand. He howled in pain and Miyako shoved her gun under his throat.

"Now tell me, where is my sister and Ryoga?" she asked again.

"Bitch! You'll pay for this!" he spat. Miyako lowered her gun and shot his other leg. He couldn't take the pain anymore. She wasn't joking when she said she'd torture him. She put the gun again to his throat.

"Wrong answer. You think that just because I'm young I won't pull the trigger. You can't imagine what I have seen at this age." she said. Kenji felt a cold sweat escape his cheek. She was scary, he had to admit.

"You have a family, don't you?" she asked. Kenji widened his eyes. "I wonder how you would feel if your precious little sister was kidnapped by people like you. Oh, she doesn't even know what you're doing. How would she feel when she finds out her dear brother was involved in this? You wouldn't want to see her sad face now, would you? So, for the last time, where are they? If you don't tell me, I'll shoot your brains out so your sister won't even recognize you." said Miyako in a calmer tone. Kenji widened his eyes in shock. She wasn't joking and he could see it in her eyes. He gritted his teeth.

"Both of them are on the fifth floor. The boy is in room 34 and the girl in room 40." he said. Miyako smirked and pulled away.

"Arigatou." she said and before she made her way there, she took the sword from Reiji's shoulder. Miyako walked out of the restaurant. She spotted the teens and Yukio standing outside. She smirked quickly and made her way to the fifth floor.

The rest of the teens who went for practice actually came back and found Atobe and Tezuka standing with a stranger. When Tezuka and Atobe explained what happened. The teens chattered in disbelief.

"Just who the hell are you guys?" asked Niou. Hiro opened his mouth to say something but Inui beat him to it.

"Since the police isn't here yet and judging by the seriousness of the situation, I would say either the FBI or CIA." said Inui and adjusted his glasses. Hiro narrowed his eyes and smirked evilly. However, he didn't answer to the question.

„Ma, that... " said Hiro absentminded. He turned back to watch the hotel from outside. The group of teens did the same and let out worried sighs hoping that everything would turn out fine.

Ryoga was in the hotel room. He slowly opened his eyes. He felt like he had been knocked out hard. His head was spinning and it took him a little while to figure out what had happened.

'_Where am I? What happened?'_ he questioned himself. He started feeling a bit weird. He could hear some footsteps nearing him. The person sat next to him.

"Hmm… Such a handsome boy. It would be such a waste." said a female voice. He knew that voice. He had heard it before. It was Yukie, the blond woman. She leaned in closer and ran her hand down his face. She moved towards to his lips and was about to kiss him, when Ryoga widened his eyes and pushed her away.

"Don't touch me!" he said, causing her to fall to the ground. Ryoga got out of the bed on the other side. He then felt dizzy and leaned against the wall. He was feeling really weird. The whole room was spinning. He held his head and searched for support while walking to the door.

"Oya, you shouldn't move around too much, boy." said Yukie and pushed him against the wall.

"What did you do to me?" he asked, breathing a little harder. The blond smirked and slid her finger down his neck.

"Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to have some fun with you. So, how do you feel? I can make you feel even better." she said in a husky tone and kissed him. Ryoga felt all his senses fade. He really wanted to push her away but was too weak to do anything. Just then the door sprung open and Miyako landed a firm kick on Yukie, sending her all the way to the window. She hit her head and got knocked out cold.

"Bitch!" she hissed and went up to Ryoga, who let out a long sigh. "Ryoga! Are you okay?" she asked and checked him for injuries. She looked into his eyes and noticed that he had been drugged. She softened her eyes and kissed him. The black-green haired boy didn't get to enjoy it before Miyako pulled away and slapped him.

"Idiot! Don't ever scare me like that!" she yelled. Ryoga snapped out of it for a while and stared at her.

"Miyako." he said. The girl sighed in relief and pulled him out of the room.

"Can you walk?" she asked. Ryoga nodded. "Now listen. Get out of here." she said.

Ryoga widened his eyes. "But- Miyako, what's going on? What about Sayaka-chan? You're covered in blood! Are you okay?" he questioned, checking her for injuries. Miyako sighed again and placed her hand onto his cheek.

"It's not my blood. I'm fine," she lied. She had been cut by Reiji's sword before. But she knew that Ryoga was drugged so he couldn't see quite clearly.

„Just listen to me and get out of here. Don't do anything stupid. I'll get Sayaka, don't worry. Now go." she begged. Ryoga nodded. Miyako smiled softly and then ran further down the hallway. Ryoga stared after her for a while before he started walking towards the other direction, supporting himself against the wall. He then stopped and remembered that in the room that he was just in, there was something he could use. He couldn't just let Miyako go alone.

Miyako stood in front of the door. She had the sword in her right hand and the gun was placed near her hip. She didn't want to use her gun recklessly around her sister, so she settled on the sword. She had thought that she would deal with Jun alone but when she kicked the door open, she found the dorky looking guy standing next to Sayaka. She was unconscious, sitting on a chair. Takehito placed a knife under her throat and smirked evilly. Miyako widened her eyes and cursed herself. She thought that that bastard was a coward and ran away. Jun was standing a bit to the side and signaled her to come in deeper.

"Saa, drop the sword and raise your hands up." said Jun. Takehito budged the knife closer to Sayaka's throat. Miyako scowled but did as he said. Jun came closer to Miyako and cautiously took her gun. He stepped away and directed the gun at her.

"Even though you ruined our plans, we still got something else into our possession. Hn. Too bad your sister won't see you drop dead on the floor with her own eyes." said Jun. Miyako gritted her teeth and felt something graze her left side of the cheek. A tennis ball hit Jun and he lost the gun for a second. Miyako took the chance and grabbed the sword, hitting Takehito in the ribs with the handle and then landed a hard hit to his head with her elbow.

Jun grabbed the gun again and charged towards the one who hit him with a ball. Ryoga was breathing hard and pressed his back to the wall when he saw Jun directing a gun towards his face. Miyako widened her eyes and didn't have the time to think. Jun was only a few feet away from Ryoga. The boy could only stare at the black object in Jun's hands in shock. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Jun stopped. Ryoga could now see a sword piercing through Jun's neck. The black-green haired boy stared in terror. He could only see blood dripping from the sharp blade. Miyako pulled out the sword and Jun dropped on the floor, now lifeless.

Ryoga felt his whole body freeze. He stared at Miyako and felt a horrifying feeling surging his body. He had witnessed a person being killed in front of his own eyes. What's worse- Miyako was the one who held the weapon. The black haired girl stared back at him with a regretful look. She didn't want him to see this. Ryoga gasped and held his forehead. He started feeling dizzy again. Just then Hiro rushed towards them, the police following from behind.

"Miyako-chan, daijoubu?" he asked her. Miyako lowered her head.

"Get them out of here first." she whispered. Hiro glanced up and placed his hand onto her shoulder. "Just get them out of here!" she barked furiously. Hiro listened and helped drag Ryoga and Sayaka out of the building. Miyako kneeled down supporting herself with the sword. She gritted her teeth.

'_That's why I wanted him to get out. I'm sorry, Ryoga.'_ she said to herself. Miyako stayed like that for a while. She then walked outside, where the police were taking away the criminals. Ryoga and Sayaka were both by the medics for a check up. Sayaka had only been given strong sleeping pills while Ryoga had been drugged. It took a while until he felt normal again. Miyako was busy giving a report. Some of the CIA members were there as well.

Miyako then walked up to Ryoga, who was sitting at the back of the medic's car. He was still in shock when Miyako approached him, not even bothering to look at her. He didn't know how to react. Miyako asked the medic how he was and she said that he'd be fine, he was only in shock. The black haired girl softened her eyes and wanted to touch him but then pulled her hand away. She noticed that Ryoga flinched in slight fear. She sighed lightly.

"I'm sorry, Ryoga. I know you might not want to talk to me. It's okay if you don't look at me. Just nod, if you're listening." she said gently. Ryoga did as she said. "I promised you to tell everything after this was over. So, please listen. The reason why I couldn't tell you was because I was under cover for this case. I'm with the CIA." said Miyako. Ryoga widened his eyes. He could do nothing but listen further.

"Takefumi Jun was active most in the US and many others tried to crack him but he managed to fool the FBI constantly, so this was given to me. He was smuggling drugs all over the country and he even dragged innocent people into this. Like yesterday, he used you guys to transport drugs with a stupid method that we couldn't see." said Miyako and held her forehead.

"When things got worse and we heard that he was headed to Japan, I was assigned this case. What I really hadn't expected was to meet you, Sayaka and Atobe. I was terrified that you'd get involved into this, because I couldn't afford to lose you. The reason why I acted cold towards Sayaka was because of this, too. I didn't want her to get near me. I really should've kept a closer eye on you two. This wouldn't have happened, if I could just ignore my feelings. I had enough proof to put him behind bars without a fuss but things just got out of hand. I'm sorry." said Miyako and made an apologetic expression. Ryoga didn't look up at her and closed his eyes.

"I think this answers the question why I seemed to be more brutal and merciless towards people. You still wanted to know why I cheated on you. It was my first case back then. I had chosen to be with the CIA because I could get authority and the chance to prove that my mother's death wasn't an accident. Two years ago, I had to get close to that guy I cheated on you with and I had to earn his trust because his father was involved in fraud and murders. I wanted to break up with you properly but I didn't expect you to see us together. I'm really sorry you had to go through this. You were right, I am different from before. This is who I am." she said. Miyako sighed, when she figured Ryoga probably wouldn't ever talk to her again.

"If you're scared to be around me after this, I'll understand. But when I said I loved you and didn't care about our family bond, it wasn't a lie. I hope you understand. Take care, Ryoga." said Miyako as she walked away. She went to check on her sister and the rest of the members.

Ryoga glowed at her last words. He already knew she wasn't lying about this. He now knew the whole truth and regretted that he heard it. He understood that she didn't have a choice but to kill that guy. What would he have done if Miyako had been between life and death? Clearly he would do the same. He wouldn't think, but right now, he needed to clear his head.

**Next chapter**

A peaceful day off for all the tennis players. Miyako visits her family.

**Authors note**

I hope this chapter wasn't too dark. The next chapter will probably take a while. Review!


	49. Chapter 46

Co-written with zeratheliger

**Authors note**

I know, I know. I'm late with the update. I'm sorry. But you know, life's a killer. Thank you for your reviews and supporting this story. Well, enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 46**

**If you still hate me**

After Miyako had talked to Ryoga, she moved on to check on her little sister. To say that she was worried would be an understatement. Miyako was terrified. She was terrified that something might had happened to her sister and she would have to blame herself for the rest of her life. Now Miyako was relieved to know that Sayaka was safe.

Miyako reached Sayaka who was sitting at the back of the ambulance. The raven haired teen raised her eyes and found her older sister staring at her with a blank face expression.

„Nee-san?" asked Sayaka. The said dark haired girl reached out her hand and put it on Sayaka's shoulder.

„Are you okay, Sayaka?" she asked gently but still her face expression didn't show any concern. Miyako was bad at showing such emotions, she had to admit. Sayaka stared back for a few seconds before answering.

„Umm... Yes, I'm okay. What happened?" asked the younger Koyumi. Miyako sighed silently in relief and sat next to her little sister. Sayaka's azure blue eyes followed Miyako's every move.

„Nee-san?" with a worried look she called out again.

The said girl reached out her hand once more and gently touched Sayaka's face. It was so surprising for the raven haired teen to suddenly feel such tenderness coming from her big sister that she stared at Miyako, not wanting to avert her gaze. Miyako withdrew her hand and again with a blank face expression she started to explain everything.

„I'm sorry that I kept this from you for so long but I really need to tell you what happened here and back then two years ago. So, listen carefully..." Miyako started her long story.

She just wanted to clear things up, so that Sayaka wouldn't have to hear it from someone else. It was her duty as an older sister.

* * *

Miyako sat on the train, looking out the window with a gloomy expression. It was the next day after the whole incident had ended. The black haired girl was busy reflecting over what she had done and what Ryoga was going through now.

She sighed.

"Nee-san, daijoubu? Are you hungry?" asked Sayaka, sitting opposite of her.

Miyako glanced at her little sister and smiled softly.

"Iie, I'm fine." she said switching her attention onto Tezuka, who was sitting extremely close to Sayaka- he was acting awfully clingy in Miyako's opinion.

"Sayaka, you're the one who should eat. You're face is pale, you'll get sick." said Tezuka, placinging his palm on her forehead.

Miyako visibly twitched at his actions and glared at him. Sayaka chuckled and said that she was fine.

"My, you two look so cute together. Sayaka-chan, you're just like a spitting image of Miyako-chan." said a handsome happy-go-lucky brown haired man next to Miyako. The black haired girl twitched. Why did he have to be here?

Yukio examined Sayaka from head to toe.

"Ah, ma…" said Sayaka sweat dropping.

"I wonder if Miyako-chan was just as cute when she was in high school, compared to her tough exterior now ." said Hiro innocently, switching his gaze to said girl. A sudden dark aura surrounded Miyako and she glared at him in return.

"Why the hell are you here, Hiro? I thought you were visiting your family in Osaka." growled Miyako. Sayaka and Tezuka sweat dropped. Hiro just grinned.

"Ma, I was said to escort you all the way to Tokyo. It was your fault for causing such destruction back there." said brown haired man happily. Miyako felt a vein pop on her forehead.

"Yet still, why did it have to be you?" she asked with her jaw slightly twitching. Hiro looked at his coffee.

"Maybe because we're on good terms. We have worked together before." he said indifferently. He blinked when noticed his coffee gone. "May I have some more coffee, please?" he called out to the waitress. Miyako snapped.

"On good terms my ass! I can't stand you! Always doing things carelessly. Besides, what the hell is it with that smile all the time? Don't get all friendly with me, Hiro!" she yelled at him. The said man grinned back at her.

"I am your partner. Shouldn't I smile? Besides, a little thank you would be nice for saving you there." he said. Miyako's brow began twitching in annoyance.

"Oh, sure. Thank you for helping me. Like hell! How many times did I have to save your ass? Last time you almost killed me!" she called out. Hiro twitched.

"That was an accident. I told you to duck but you didn't listen." he said calmly, his smile gone. Miyako narrowed her eyes and glared darkly at him.

"Accident my ass. You clearly aimed at me, bastard. You didn't even bother calling out properly." she grunted.

Hiro waved his hand indifferently, dismissing her statement.

"Well sorry, but you were jumping around like a crazy monkey on crack and, it's not my fault you didn't hear me." said her partner. Miyako snapped and grabbed his throat. She glared at him murderously.

"Say one word and I might accidentally suffocate you." she hissed. Hiro sweat dropped and tried to push her off. She scared him when she was like that but he just couldn't help but tease her.

"Miyako-chan, calm down. There are people here. What will you say to the boss?" he rasped as he was running out of air.

Miyako's eyes turned to those of an insane lunatic, "Ha, I'll say that it was all an accident. You know I have a way with words... Sa, now I can send you to hell." she whispered and chuckled evilly.

Sayaka and Tezuka, who were completely confused up to this point, came back to their senses and tried to pry Miyako off her partner.

"Nee-san, calm down. He's your partner." Sayaka said, holding back her older sister. The black haired girl glared at Hiro.

"I hate him! Let go!" she shouted. The brown haired CIA agent rubbed his throat and grinned back at her with an innocent look.

"Really now? Should I remind you of the time when you were drugged and almost went crazy? If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be sitting here right now," Hiro reminded.

Miyako perked up at his statement and blushed in embarassment. She remembered that time when she had been force fed a strong drug. Even a cold shower hadn't helped her and so she had to rely on her partner Hiro. Miyako looked away and returned to staring out the window- muttering a string of curses under her breath.

Sayaka and Tezuka sweat dropped and sighed. Well at least everyone had calmed down. Hiro smirked and looked back at his coffee again.

* * *

Miyako and Sayaka had reached their house. Before they walked in, Sayaka took a moment to say good-bye to Tezuka. Miyako watched the two love birds, glaring daggers at Tezuka. She made a mental note to dig up some info about him and so that her precious little sister didn't get hurt. Sayaka was trying to reassure Tezuka that she was going to be fine but that didn't stop him from worrying over his girlfriend. Couldn't she understand how scared he was when he couldn't find her? He hugged her tightly.

"Promise me, you won't do anything reckless ever again. You scared me to death," he said gently. Sayaka smiled softly, promising him she would, but she wasn't sure whether she could keep that promise. Still, she wanted him to feel calm.

"Sayaka." called Miyako slowly.

Sayaka perked up and blushed. She gave a rushed kiss onto Tezuka's cheek and then went over to her sister. The two sisters entered the house. Sayaka had thought that her father Haruka would come a bit later but he was surprisingly there. What made her even more suspicious was when he and Miyako looked at each other.

"Miyako, glad to see you're doing fine." said Haruka with a soft look on his face. The endearment on his face didn't seem real in Sayaka's opinion.

Miyako smirked lightly, "Long time no see, father. How have you been?" inquired Miyako. There was no warmth in her tone. Sayaka stared at the both of them, there was something amiss between them. Although, they acted normally while having dinner, Sayaka still couldn't shake off that previous feeling of coldness.

After dinner, Sayaka was asked to buy Miyako's favorite juice and chips for her father. The raven haired teen easily agreed, but she wasn't stupid. She knew that the two wanted to talk alone, so she took her time.

Miyako leaned against the wall of the living room. She had her hands folded and a serious look on her face. The girls' father sat on an armchair and rested his chin against his hand. He sighed.

"So, you've finally decided to live a normal life with your family?" he inquired. Miyako snorted.

"Yeah, right. I only came here because Sayaka asked me. That's all there is. Don't sweat it, I'll be gone by tomorrow anyways." she said indifferently. The older Koyumi frowned.

"Miyako, quit that job. It's too dangerous. Nothing good will come out of it, if you chase after that guy." he said. Miyako glared at her father.

"I think I have my own right to choose what I want to do. I won't let him get away. You and I both know that mother's death wasn't an accident. I just need a bit more time and then I can send him to jail-"

"Stop seeking revenge, Miyako. When you get that revenge what will be left for you then? Is it really worth it? It just had to happen, you can't do anything about it." said Haruka seriously. Miyako frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"It just had to happen? Yeah, right. Father, you knew who that guy was from the start. You had enough authority when you were in the CIA. Why didn't you go after him? When he got his hands on mother, didn't you feel anything?" she raised her voice. He lowered his head.

"That's a different story, Miyako. You know, I resigned right afterwards." he said. Miyako gritted her teeth.

"Oh, sure. That's why we went back to the US! When I found out about your connection to the CIA, I kept silent because of Sayaka. I couldn't believe that our father turned out to be so weak! Why did you run away, when that guy was right in front of you?" she questioned. Haruka stood up and looked at his daughter with an angry expression.

"Miyako! Enough. You should understand that I was only left with two daughters. I had to take care of you. I couldn't just leave you. What would you do, if something happened to me then? I didn't have a choice but to resign. Besides, your mother would've wanted the same. That's why-" he said. Miyako glared back at him.

"Che. Now you're making lame excuses. You're just a coward. I don't care what you say. I didn't care when I left. All I want is to protect Sayaka." Miyako declared. This made Haruka narrow his eyes.

"Oh, really? And what happened in Osaka counts as protecting?" he asked harshly.

Miyako glared angrily, "So, when it comes to this, you suddenly have connections again? Father, you have no right to lecture me. I have my own ways of doing things. This just got out of hand. I will do what I see as right." she growled.

"Miyako, killing him won't do you any good." he said in a calmer tone.

"Who said anything about killing? All I want is justice." she stated and started to walk to another room.

"You are my daughter. I just want you to live a peaceful life and have a family of your own." he said. Miyako stopped in her pace.

"It was hopeless for me from the start anyway." she replied bitterly and walked passed her father.

"Is it… because of Ryoga?" he asked hesitantly. Miyako widened her eyes and froze. She slowly glanced back at him.

"Father, you-"

"I'm not blind, you know. You two are in love with each other. I knew it right from the beginning. I wanted to interfere because this was wrong, considering that you were cousins but your mother told me not to." he confessed.

Miyako stared at her father in shock.

"Mother… She knew?" whispered Miyako in a trembling voice.

"Ah, she knew. She noticed how you looked at each other, when we visited their family. She just wanted you to be happy. I don't know about your uncle but we didn't tell them anything. We thought this was your own choice and you should deal with it yourselves. Miyako, if not for me, then do it for Ryoga. End this useless chase and live a normal life." Haruka said with a worried expression.

Miyako lowered her head and turned away, "I will end it, when I finish what I've started. I can't stop just now." she responded and walked out of the room. She headed outside and decided to walk around the city.

The girl's father stood there with a flushed expression. He then sat down on an armchair and put his hand onto his forehead. He sighed, "Nami, what would you do in my place?" he muttered to himself. He could only remember his wife's gentle expression and her soft smile. Was he really useless as a father?

* * *

AtobeXYuki

Atobe wanted to see Yuki badly, but she had practice and so he had to wait for her outside the school gate. He had sent her a text message, saying he was waiting for her. Once Yuki had finished today's training, she rushed outside towards where Atobe was waiting. She had heard from his mother what had happened in Osaka and she was very worried about him. Yuki had missed Atobe for the passed few days and realized that she was already in love with him.

Yuki took only a few steps outside of the school gate, when she felt her wrist being pulled from behind. She spun around and found Atobe leaning on the wall. He pushed himself from the wall, when Yuki turned to him.

"Keigo." she said. The King smirked softly and pulled her into a hug. Yuki felt a happy and blissful feeling surge through her whole body. He had only been gone for a few days but she felt it had been an eternity.

"I missed you, Yuki. I just needed to see you now. How have you been these few days?" he whispered in a husky voice. Yuki snapped out of her daze and pulled him away.

"You're one to talk. What happened in Osaka? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" she asked, searching her boyfriend for any injuries. Atobe widened his eyes and then smiled. He placed his hand onto her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. Yuki felt suddenly a bit weak. He pulled away and smiled in satisfaction.

"Arigatou, Yuki. I'm fine. I'm sorry I made you worried." he said softly and brushed his hand against her cheek. He gazed into her red orbs, a glow in his eyes. Yuki gazed back and blushed.

"I-Iie, it's okay. I'm glad you're okay." she said shyly. Atobe grinned gently and moved closer to her face.

"Did you miss me?" he teased. Yuki blushed even more and looked down. She always got too nervous when he asked her that.

"Un. I… missed you." she said mumbled. Atobe was happy at her reply and made her look at him. He brushed his hand against her cheek and pulled her closer to kiss her. Yuki felt all her breath leave her, she could only let him closer. Atobe kissed her again. He wanted to deepen it but the one who did this time was Yuki. The red head wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He was surprised that she responded so suddenly. He knew she loved him but he wanted her to express those feelings. If not with words, then at least like this. They pulled away and Atobe smirked softly at the red head.

"Nani? You missed me that much?" he asked in amusement. Yuki slid her hands down to his chest.

She looked at him with a slight daze.

"I… Anoo…" she stumbled. Atobe came closer to her lips again.

"Hm? I'm listening, Yuki." he said softly. Yuki felt weak in her knees.

'_I wanted to see him so much. I was already nervous around him before he left. Now… His voice makes me lose all words. His gentle touch makes me weak. I love him but why is it so hard for me to tell him?'_ she thought to herself. Yuki tried to take a breath and gather the words.

"Keigo… Anoo… I…" she said.

"Hai? Nani?" he asked waiting for her to finally say it.

"I… lo-"

"My, Yuki-chan and Keigo-kun really do look so cute together!" called out a female voice behind Atobe. Yuki perked up and blinked. Atobe started twitching violently. He knew that voice. He just wanted to throw a rock at her nice timing. Yuki jerked her head up and noticed Miyako standing behind them with a wide and innocent smile on her face. Yuki blushed and made a distance between Atobe and herself.

"Hey, Yuki-chan, how are you doing?" asked Miyako coming closer. Atobe stood with his back to her and started to omit an evil aura.

'_Why do I get the feeling that we get interrupted on purpose recently?'_ he though.

"Miyako-san. What are you doing here? Does Sa-chan know that you're here?" Yuki asked timidly.

Miyako stopped near Atobe, "Ah, I won't go in telling you details. We met up in Osaka and I came here with everyone, ne, Keigo-kun?" she said and wrapped her arm around the shoulder of the King of Hyotei. Atobe glared at her and a vein popped on his forehead. Yuki blinked.

"Miyako-san, may I ask why you're here?" asked Atobe politely, through clamped teeth.

Miyako grinned back, "Ma, don't be so angry. I was just passing by. I heard from Sayaka that Yuki-chan was in Hyotei, so I wanted to pay a little visit." she said. Yuki chuckled. Miyako hadn't changed one bit since the last time she had seen her.

"You could've passed by another day." he stated plainly. Miyako let Atobe go and sighed.

"Iie, I just had this one day to do so. Sorry, Yuki-chan we'll have to catch up some other time." apologised Miyako. Atobe and Yuki blinked.

"What do you mean?" asked Yuki.

"I'm leaving tomorrow in the afternoon. So, I'm just here to say good bye." Miyako smiled softly.

Atobe widened his eyes.

"Does Sayaka know about it?" he questioned suspiciously. Miyako walked passed him and stopped near Yuki. She glanced back and smiled widely.

"Iie, and I don't want her to know. It was nice seeing you again, you two. You really make a beautiful couple. See ya!" she mused and waved good bye. Yuki moved closer to Atobe, who had the same worried expression. They exchanged glances and watched the black haired girl disappear down the road.

* * *

TezukaXSayaka

Sayaka and Tezuka stood aside observing the other regulars train. Nationals were up ahead and they had to prepare. Tezuka glanced at the raven haired teen next to him and noticed her dazed expression. It was only a slight bit like that but he could figure that she wasn't feeling well.

"Sayaka, have you been eating and sleeping properly?" he asked. She perked up and then let out a silent sigh.

"Eh, ma." she replied not looking at him. Tezuka frowned mentally and knew she was lying. He turned to her and placed his palm to her cheek. He made her face him. Sayaka widened her eyes.

"Don't lie to me. If you're not feeling well, just take your time and recover. Don't strain yourself." he instructed. Sayaka smiled softly at him. She really couldn't keep anything from him.

"Gomen, you have to worry about me constantly. I'm fine. I guess it's because of the stress recently that I'm a bit tired. Arigatou, Mitsu." she gave a reassuring smile. Tezuka could only sigh deciding not to annoy her with questions. Just then Atobe walked into their courts and grabbed Sayaka's wrist.

Tezuka blinked in confusion.

"I'm borrowing her for a while." said Atobe.

"Cho- Keigo! What the hell are you doing?" called out Sayaka.

"Oi, Atobe!" barked Tezuka.

"Hey, where are you going with our buchou?" asked Rika from across the court. Atobe ignored his rival's inquiry and dragged Sayaka towards the school gate. He stopped near his car.

"Get in." he said. Sayaka blinked in confusion.

"Huh? Where are you taking me? I have practice-"

"Just shut up and get in, if you want to see your sister before she leaves." snapped Atobe. Sayaka widened her eyes and did as she was told.

Miyako had checked in her baggage and looked around the airport. She turned to go to find her gate.

With a sad expression Miyako sighed.

"Nee-san!" called Sayaka. Miyako spun around and spotted her sister rushing towards her with tears in her eyes. The black haired girl widened her eyes and could only stand still, while Sayaka wrapped her arms around Miyako's waist.

"Sayaka… Why are you-" she asked, confused, but then she spotted Atobe standing a distance away. Miyako frowned slightly but then glanced at the sobbing girl.

"Nee-san, why didn't you tell me? Am I really such a burden to you? Can't you stay a bit longer?" questioned Sayaka in between sobs.

"I have to go." was Miyako's only reply. Sayaka locked her arms tighter around her sister's waist and refused to let go.

"I haven't seen you for so long. I don't care if you hate me. I don't care if you'll ignore me again. Just stay here, please. I love you, nee-san." cried Sayaka. Miyako gazed down lovingly at her sister. She sighed and hugged Sayaka tightly.

"Baka. I don't hate you. I never hated you. I have to go, I'm sorry. We'll see each other again, I promise. Saa, don't cry." said Miyako gently and pulled her sister away. Sayaka looked at her through teary eyes.

"Nee-san… I'm sorry." said Sayaka. Miyako blinked for a second.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked.

"Because… Because of me… mother-" Miyako smiled softly and wiped her tears away.

"It's not your fault. I should be the one apologizing for treating you so coldly, when you needed warmth the most. Mou, don't cry." she said gently and smirked. Sayaka stopped crying but there were still tears in her azure blue eyes.

"Nee-san…" gasped Sayaka. Miyako grinned reassuringly.

"Daijoubu. I'll be back. Just wait a bit, okay?" she said. Sayaka stared at her for a while and then nodded. Miyako smirked softly and then switched to Atobe.

"Tell her boyfriend, if he dares to hurt Sayaka, I'll kidnap him, drown him, cut his heart out and feed it to the crows. Got it?" threatened Miyako. Atobe sweat dropped and sighed.

"Hai, wakatta. Anything else?" asked Atobe. Miyako grinned happily this time.

"Iie, good luck with Yuki-chan and if anything happens, call me. Take care of yourself." she said. Miyako kissed Sayaka's forehead and pulled off her ribbon, letting Sayaka's hair fall loose. The raven haired teen watched her older sister turn around and walked towards the gate.

"Nee-san!" called out Sayaka and took a few steps to run after her but Atobe stopped her. Miyako waved with Sayaka's ribbon in hand and turned once more around to give a reassuring grin. She then disappeared and Sayaka just stared at her retreating figure. She lowered her head. Atobe patted her shoulder.

"Sayaka, she said she'll be back. Don't worry." he said. Sayaka just stared at the ground.

"Keigo? Can I ask you a favor?" she asked. Atobe blinked.

"A favor? What is it?" he inquired. Sayaka raised her head.

"Can I have a hug, please?" she mumbled. Atobe chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"You know, it's what Tezuka is supposed to do, not me." he told her jokingly. Sayaka sighed.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to use you like this. I just needed a hug that's all. You're so calming. No wonder Yu-chan loves you." said Sayaka.

"Ah." he agreed. Sayaka widened her eyes and pulled him away.

"You know that Yu-chan loves you?" exclaimed Sayaka. Atobe grinned back at her.

"I'm not dumb, Sayaka." he chuckled.

"Then… has she told you?" she questioned.

"Not yet. She's been trying to though." he said. Sayaka looked at him regretful at first but then smiled widely.

"Don't worry. If it's Yu-chan, she'll tell you soon enough." she said. Atobe smirked and both teens went back to his car. He took Sayaka back to Seigaku.

Atobe and Sayaka walked through Seigaku's gate. They reached the courts and found Tezuka standing with his arms folded. He had waited for them to come back. Tezuka pushed himself from the wall with a deep frown on his face.

"Atobe, you know better than to steal other people's girlfriends without a proper explanation." he said in a monotone voice.

Atobe sighed and stopped in front of him. Sayaka moved forward and hugged Tezuka. The hazel brown haired captain blinked and stared at his girlfriend. Sayaka pressed her face into his chest and let out a sigh.

"Sayaka? What's wrong with her?" asked Tezuka. Atobe sighed and brushed his hand through his hair.

"You'd better watch over your girlfriend, she'll be like this for a while. I had to comfort her in the airport." he muttered. Tezuka blinked and pulled Sayaka away.

"Airport? What happened?" he asked with concern. Sayaka lowered her head and Tezuka noticed that she had a sad expression.

"Nee-san… had to go away. I was feeling a little bit sad." she answered. Tezuka patted her head softly and placed his hand on her forehead- it was a bit hotter than usual.

"Sayaka, you have a slight fever. You'd better rest for a few days." said Tezuka seriously. Sayaka grinned back.

"I'm fine. It's just the stress. I'll be okay tomo-" she said but started coughing. Both Atobe and Tezuka looked at her suspiciously.

"You'd better do as he says. It might get serious. You don't want to collapse before Nationals, do you?" said Atobe. Sayaka stopped coughing and rested her head against Tezuka, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively.

"Hai. Sorry." she said.

"By the way, Tezuka. Miyako-san left you a little message. She said, if you dare hurt Sayaka, she'll kidnap you, drown you, cut your heart out and feed it to the crows." he said with a blank face expression. Tezuka sweat dropped. It sounded too brutal and unbelievable but since it was Miyako, she just might do it. Sayaka sweat dropped. Just then Atobe got a call on his cell phone. He answered it.

"Hai. Mother, I told you- But-" Atobe frowned and gritted his teeth. "Is he that serious? Can't I really decline? Hai… I understand. Bye." Atobe hung up an annoyed expression on his face.

"Keigo, what's wrong?" asked Sayaka. Atobe sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Mother called. She said I have to accept a marriage interview." he said. Sayaka and Tezuka widened their eyes.

"But… Can't you decline? You have Yu-chan-"

"That's the problem. I can't this time. Grandfather insists on this one and he doesn't care that I have a girlfriend or not. Sorry, I have to go. Don't tell Yuki, I'll tell her myself. Bye!" he said and walked away. Sayaka and Tezuka exchanged glances and felt like this wasn't good.

Atobe didn't like it. Just when he and Yuki were deepening their bond, his grandfather comes in and interferes. This pissed him off. It would be better if Yuki told him how she felt, then maybe he could convince his grandfather's retainer otherwise.

* * *

MiyakoXRyoga

Miyako had landed in New York and checked in to the nearest hotel. It was night time. She came up at the receptionist's desk and asked for a room.

"Umm… Sorry, we're full for tonight. We have no rooms available." said the woman at the desk.

Miyako frowned.

"Hmm… Even the VIP rooms?" asked Miyako. The receptionist nodded. Miyako twitched.

"Darn it. I'm really not in the mood to search for another hotel." she said.

"Well, I could ask someone to share a room with you but this may take a while." offered the receptionist. Miyako sighed.

"I could share my room with her. Is it okay?" asked a familiar deep voice behind her. Miyako widened her eyes and spun around only to find Ryoga standing behind her and grinning widely. Miyako stared at him. She hadn't expected him to be here.

"Okay, but you have a room for one person. Is that okay with you, miss?" asked the woman. Miyako just kept on staring back at Ryoga.

"Yes, it's okay." she said. The receptionist blinked suspiciously.

"Do you know each other?" she asked. Miyako gazed into his hazel eyes. She thought of what to answer.

"Yeah, we know each other. He's my… my…" she stumbled but then smirked, when noticed him looking at her lovingly and touching her face.

"He's my boyfriend." said Miyako and smiled widely at the woman. Ryoga grinned back at her and pulled Miyako with him.

They walked into his room. Miyako didn't get to check out the room, because Ryoga kissed her. The black haired girl gave into it. She was just glad to see him. She thought he would have wanted to avoid her after what had happened but he was here, right by her side. Ryoga pulled away and gazed into her black eyes.

"Are you okay with me? Aren't you scared of me?" asked Miyako. Ryoga brushed his hand against her cheek.

"Iie. It's true I was shocked at first but I never said that I was scared of you. You're not different. You're still the Miyako that I love and the one who loves me. If this still remains, I don't care how much you change." he said softly. Miyako's eyes started glowing.

"I killed a person in front of you." she said.

"I would've done the same in your place."

Miyako smirked to herself.

"How did you know I'd be here?" she asked. Ryoga kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"I figured you'd go to New York first. I wasn't sure if you'd stay in this hotel. This turned out to be fate." he whispered in a husky voice. Miyako pulled him away and ran her hand across his face.

"Is it really okay this way?" she asked quietly. Ryoga held her hand, moving down towards the crook of her neck and kissed it gently.

"I love you, Miyako." he stated. Said girl gasped and closed her eyes.

"This is so wrong. It may be hopeless for us but I don't care. I love you and this time I won't run away from you." she mumbled.

Ryoga pulled her closer and kissed her again. Miyako ran her hands through his hair and deepened the kiss. He pulled her clothes from her shoulders and started attacking her neck with kisses. She gasped and started breathing harder. He made her feel weak just like before.

Miyako unbuttoned his shirt and slid her hand from his abs up to his chest. He pulled her on the bed and leaned over her. Miyako touched his face and grinned softly.

"Nani?" he asked, coming closer to her face and grinning back the same way. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, nothing…" she whispered and pulled him into a deeper kiss. They longed for each other so much that they didn't care what was right and wrong. Even if this was hopeless for them, Miyako decided to stay with him. Ryoga didn't care if she had been with other guys for the passed two years. He wasn't even better than that. He had been with other girls, he had to admit. Still, it felt better for both of them, when they were together.

Miyako promised that when she finished what she had started, chasing after the one who killed her mother, she'd start a normal life… with him.

**Next chapter**

An unexpected visitor for Atobe and Yuki. Yuki finally wishes to tell Atobe her feelings but something gets in the way once again and this time a lot more seriously than the previous times. Will she tell him or end up being seperated from Atobe?

**Authors note**

Review! I know I might be rushing a bit but still I hope you like the story. Wait for the next update!


	50. Chapter 47

**Author's note**

I know, I know. It took me a very long time to update. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews and supporting this story. I hope I will finish it asap. A few chapters left!

**Chapter 47**

**The distant journey to your heart**

After Sayka's sister Miyako left Japan, the teens went back to their normal daily life. Yuki walked into the school territory. Atobe wasn't there yet since he always came a few minutes later. As Yuki walked through the school gates she spotted someone hiding behind the bushes. To her opinion the person didn't seem to be a student since he looked older. Yuki became suspicious of the unfamiliar figure, so she went around the bushes.

The man was shooting his head from one side to the other, searching for someone. Yuki stood behind him with a deep frown written all over her face. If he needed to talk to someone, he didn't have to act like a stalker. The stalker person wore a dark suit and he had black silky hair.

"I'm sorry but outsiders aren't allowed to enter the school grounds during classes." said Yuki.

The man was caught by surprise. As he turned around he twitched when he found Yuki standing with her arms folded. He felt like she was looking at him like he was some pathetic being.

'_I have to admit, he's good looking.' _thought Yuki.

The man cleared his throat and made an indifferent look.

"Pardon me, I'm on a lookout for someone. Therefore, I would ask you not to bother me, miss." he said politely. Yuki raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, so you're a stalker." said Yuki with a meaningful smile.

A vein throbbed on his forehead, as an annoyed face expression formed on the culprit's handsome features.

"I'm not-" he started.

"Hey, everyone! There's a stalker in our school-" the redheaded girl started calling out but the man freaked out and shut her mouth in a flash. The other students turned around while looking at each other; they didn't get where that came from, so they ignored it.

The somewhat stalker guy sighed from the bushes still his palm on Yuki's mouth. He looked at her and made a face, when noticed that Yuki was glaring at him.

"If I tell you, why I'm here, will you keep quiet?" he asked. Yuki nodded. The black haired man pulled his hand away from her mouth and cleared his throat.

"Atobe Keigo-sama's grandfather sent me here to look after his grandson. Besides that, I have some business with Keigo-sama." said the person who very much acted like a stalker. Yuki blinked.

"Keigo? He'll be here in a few minutes." she said with a soft smile. The man in front of her raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask what your relationship with Keigo-sama is?" he asked. Yuki chuckled softly.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Aihara Yuki." she said. The black haired man widened his eyes in slight surprise.

"Keigo is my best friend and I'm… I'm his…" fidgeted Yuki, as she looked away, blushing. "I'm his girlfriend." she finally said it. The man opened his mouth.

"I see…" he said. Yuki looked at her watch.

"Eek! Sorry, I have to go. Good luck with stalking Keigo, oji-san!" she called out and waved at him as she rushed towards the school building.

"Oji-san? And I'm not a stalker!" he shouted but then blushed and shrugged away when he felt icy glares from other students.

'_That girl… So, she's Keigo-sama's girlfriend? I just have to get some more info on her. I remember master saying that she might only play around with Keigo-sama to benefit her family. Hn. If that's so, then…'_ he thought.

* * *

Atobe was doing some practice with his regulars and he was quite into it this time. He was very much angry at something, that's what the others thought. He had to tell Yuki about the marriage interview somehow.

Yuki's practice ended earlier than usual, so she decided to take a little detour through the tennis courts. She wanted to watch Atobe for a while. Since he was busy preparing for the Nationals, she decided to observe her love silently, so that she wouldn't disturb him.

Yuki smirked softly to herself as her eyes showed a soft glow.

'_I just don't understand. Every time I want to tell him how I feel, I just lose words and forget how to talk. How should I tell him?'_ she thought and sighed silently.

"Yuki-sama?" asked a deep voice. Yuki turned around to find the same stalker person that she had encountered earlier today. She grinned widely.

"Hello, stalker-oji-san. Did you get to stalk- I mean talk to Keigo?" she said with an innocent grin. The man twitched.

"How rude." he muttered. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Furukawa Hiroki." he said and bowed politely.

"Huh…"

"Just like I said before, I came here because I had some business with Keigo-sama." he said as he raised his head. He continued, "As you can see Keigo-sama is busy and he had asked me to escort Yuki-sama to his place."

Yuki looked at him with suspicion.

"And why should I believe you? You may be some stalker, who wants to kidnap me." she said. Hiroki felt a vein throb on his forehead yet again. He took a card out of his pocket and handed it to her. Yuki read it. It seemed that the stalker guy was telling the truth.

"I would kindly ask you to follow me, Yuki-sama. There are some things that I would like to tell you that Keigo-sama had kept from you." he said and bowed once again.

"Eh? Something that he kept from me?" muttered Yuki in slight surprise. What was there that he hadn't told her?

Hiroki raised his head as a dark and sly smile crept onto his face. He knew he had triggered the redhead's interest. Yuki turned around to look at Atobe who was deep into practicing. Her eyes started reflecting a slight bit of concern. She then decided to follow Hiroki.

* * *

As Shishido walked from the washbasins he spotted Yuki walking out with Hiroki. He stopped in his pace.

'_Aihara-san?'_ he thought and walked back to practice.

* * *

The Hyotei regulars ended their practice. The tennis players were in their locker room, changing clothes.

"Say, Atobe?" asked Oshitari.

"Ah?" the said teen was busy wiping his hair with a towel.

"Will you see Aihara-san today?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" said Atobe. Oshitari lifted a book in front of him.

"Could you pass this on to her? I forgot to give it back today." he said and grinned. Atobe looked at the book.

"Fine." said Atobe and took the book.

"I heard that the volleyball club ended their practice earlier today." said Mukahi in the as-the-matter-of-fact tone of voice which triggered Atobe's interest to listen further.

"Now that you mention it, I saw Aihara-san walk out with some older guy." said Shishido.

Atobe widened his eyes in surprise. He then took out his cell phone and noticed a message had been sent to him. He read it. A very angry Atobe suddenly slammed the door and stormed out of the club room.

"That jerk! If he tells her, I'll kill him." grunted Atobe.

He really wouldn't forgive Hiroki if he goes ahead and tells Yuki about the marriage interview. He felt that that guy might tell her something else that would make her sad. After all it was his grandfather who sent Hiroki and he would use all means to get rid of her.

* * *

Hiroki and Yuki had arrived at Atobe's house. As they walked inside Hiroki told the maids to mind their own business and leave them alone. He asked Yuki to go to the living room. He offered her to sit down but Yuki refused.

"What was there that you wanted to talk to me about, Furukawa-san?" she asked politely.

"I won't talk in circles. I want you to break up with Keigo-sama." he said straight out.

Yuki widened her eyes at first but then regained her composure and with much confidence she said, "I will not break up with him."

Yuki didn't understand the reason for his sudden request. Hiroki narrowed his eyes as he took a few steps towards her.

"Yuki-sama, I know that your family has a strong influence in the society but the status can't be compared to that of the Atobe's. That's why I think you're not suited to be with Keigo-sama. Break up with him." he demanded this time. Yuki lowered her head.

"I will not consent." she said. As she turned around to leave Hiroki grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Why are you so persistent? Aren't you with him only because it might benefit your family?" he asked. The previous words made Yuki turn her head around in a flash.

"That's not true! He's my best friend and…" Yuki raised her voice but then swallowed her next words.

"And 'what'?" he asked with a confident smirk. Yuki turned her head away. She had no obligation to tell him.

"You're feelings are just halfhearted. Admit it. It would've been hard to believe why you're his girlfriend in the first place. You know how powerful the Atobe family is, don't you?" he said.

Yuki tried to yank her hand out of his grip but he took her other hand, holding her tightly. He sneered at her.

"It's not true. My feelings aren't halfhearted." she whispered, her eyes swelling in tears. She got scared of how he was pushing her down with mere words.

"Hn. Then tell me, why do you refuse to break up with him? What is Keigo-sama to you?" he asked. Yuki let out a silent gasp as some of her tears started falling.

"Let go, please." she said silently. The black haired retainer made an arrogant look and stared down at her.

"You got near him and pretended to be his friend because it was a good opportunity for your family. You didn't care when you hurt Keigo-sama deeply. You know he loves you and that's why you're using him." he said. The last words really got to the redhead. She started crying.

"It's not true. I didn't-"

"Oh my, you're crying already? I was just about to make you cry even more." said Hiroki with a rather sadistic smile on his face. He continued, "You know, that Keigo-sama is the only successor to the family and his grandfather was thinking of finding a suitable partner that would support him in his life."

Yuki widened her eyes in shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard. More precisely, what she didn't want to hear most were the next words that followed.

"And you are not that person. The head of the family decided to look up a girl who would be perfect to be Keigo-sama's life partner." he said with an evil grin.

"You're lying." said Yuki terror written all over her face.

"Didn't he tell you? He accepted a marriage interview set up by his grandfather. That's why it would be better if you broke up with him on your own." said Hiroki slowly.

Yuki felt like a big rock had crushed her heart as she started crying even more. She sobbed a few times and then raised her head. She tried to break free from Hiroki's grasp.

"Let go." she begged. The black haired retainer gritted his teeth. He was really starting to get annoyed by Yuki's persistence.

"Why do you hold on to him so much? You don't even love him! I've known Keigo-sama since he was little. You won't be good enough for him! What is he to you?" Hiroki raised his voice.

Yuki got scared. She tried to break free from him. She didn't like what he said about her. Those were lies. All lies about her and her feelings. She got scared that he would separate her from Atobe. If she was this terrified about the thought alone, then what would she do if that day would really come?

"My feelings aren't halfhearted! Let go! Keigo!" called out Yuki loudly. Just then she felt her hands being freed from Hiroki's grasp. She opened her eyes to find the person whom she called for, pushing Hiroki away from her.

"How dare you? How dare you make Yuki cry? I thought I told you not to interfere, Hiroki! What did you tell her?" shouted Atobe in fury. Yuki covered her face with her palms and cried. Hiroki stared in shock at Atobe because he had never seen him this angry before.

"Keigo-sama-"

"Don't ever show yourself to her. Get lost!" he growled as he glared at the black haired retainer. The black haired man bowed quickly and walked away. He shouldn't have angered Atobe but he was only following his grandfather's orders.

Atobe turned to Yuki with a sad and concerned expression. He hated to see her cry. He promised that he would never make her cry again yet he broke that promise. He reached out his hand to her, gently touching her forehead.

"Yuki, I'm sorry-" he didn't finish his sentence, when Yuki raised her head from her palms and hugged him. Atobe smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her. The redheaded girl cried for a while but then calmed down. She felt a lot calmer when Atobe was holding her.

They didn't talk because Yuki was too shocked about what she had heard, Atobe on the other hand just didn't know what to tell her. He needed her to calm down, then he would tell her everything he intended from the start. He offered to take her home the moment she calmed down.

* * *

Atobe and Yuki were in front of her house. Atobe walked up to her and placed his hand onto her cheek.

"Yuki, I'm sorry. I didn't expect him to approach you." he tried to apologize. Yuki didn't look at him. She was thinking about what Hiroki had said as she stared at the ground.

"Is it… true that you accepted a marriage interview?" she asked, fear written in her voice. Atobe took his hand away and made a depressed expression.

"Yes, it's true. I'm sorry you heard it from him. I wanted to tell you today." he said.

Yuki held her breath. She didn't know what to say or what to ask. She knew she should hold onto him, tell him how she really felt but she was just too shocked. Atobe sighed.

"I didn't have a choice this time. My grandfather insisted that I accept it. He knew that I had someone I loved but he thought that this relationship wasn't enough, so he said to accept the marriage interview and meet her today. I couldn't disobey. After all, he is the head of the family. I'm sorry, Yuki." said Atobe with regret.

Yuki stared at the ground. Her mind went blank, she couldn't think straight anymore. Her body suddenly wouldn't listen to her. Everything that had been said to her today, everything that Atobe hadn't told her just poured on top of her unspoken feelings. It all simply got stuck inside; she couldn't pull out the words. It was too suffocating. Atobe raised her head and gazed into her eyes.

"That's why, I will have to break up with you." he said slowly, not wanting to say this. Yuki widened her eyes.

'_No, I don't want to. Don't let him. Tell him now.'_ she thought. He hugged her and sighed.

"I knew something like this could happen but even if things turn out to be like this, Yuki, I will still love you." he said and pulled the red head away.

Yuki opened her mouth to say something but words didn't come out. Atobe gazed at her and brushed his hand through her cheek. He pressed his lips to hers. Yuki closed her eyes and thought of ways how to hold him back.

'_Why? Why can't I just tell him? Just stop him. Don't let him go. I don't want him to leave.' _she thought. Atobe pulled away and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Goodnight." he said and slowly pulled his hand away from her cheek. He spun around and walked to his car. Yuki watched him walk away. She widened her eyes as she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

'_Iie. Don't go. Just say something, Yuki.'_ she chanted to herself. Atobe got into his car and it started moving. Yuki gasped as she took a few steps forward.

'_Stop him! Don't let him go! '_ a voice screamed in her mind. It was too late, he was gone. Yuki stood at the gate of her house, her breathing becoming faster. She felt like something was stuck in her chest. She needed to let it out.

Yuki spun around, rushing into her house. She walked upstairs into her room. She closed the door and went deeper into the room. She stopped at her table, putting both if her hands against it. Yuki started crying. She balled her hands into fists. She let out a loud scream as she slammed her fist on the table continuously, crying hysterically.

"Why am I so stupid? Why didn't I stop him? Baka! Why is it so hard for me to just say it? Idiot! Idiot!" shouted Yuki at herself. She stopped slamming her fist and dropped on her knees on the floor. She covered her face with her palms.

"Why didn't I just stop him? Is it really that hard? I'm so stupid." she sobbed. Just then her mother walked in but Yuki didn't pay attention to that.

"It's never easy to say how you truly feel." said Rima, her mother. Yuki raised her head looking at her mother with a teary face.

"Mother…" she sobbed. The said person walked up to her and sat down on the floor. She wiped Yuki's tears away.

"The reason why you can't tell him is because you really love him. It's not easy to express the feeling that you have inside with those words alone." she said.

"But… Doesn't he constantly say it to me?" she asked. Yuki's mother gave a reassuring smirk.

"Sure, he does. But I don't think he is consent with just saying how he feels. It's just one way of how to express your feelings. There are a lot more ways of how to let him know." she said. Yuki lowered her head.

"I want to tell him but I just don't know how. I just constantly forget how to talk." she said. Her mother chuckled gently.

"I understand. You just don't know in what way you should tell him because you feel like it won't be enough." explained her mother as she stood up. Yuki watched her.

"You should rest, dear." said Rima and walked outside of the room.

Yuki sat on the floor for a while thinking. She then got up, lying down on her bed. She really wanted to let Atobe know. Now she thought that it was too late but still told herself not to give up and gather all her strength to finally let out all the feelings that she had for him.

* * *

The following few days were the hardest for the redhead girl. Whenever Yuki and Atobe met, it was now only a relationship between friends. Previously, it was Yuki who kept this relationship, when she knew that Atobe was in love with her. However, now she understood how he felt then. She loved him and desired his gentle touch; she wanted to be loved by Atobe… She needed his warmth.

Yuki couldn't sleep well because of what had happened. She even cried frequently. This wasn't good for her health; she started feeling weaker. After the last class Yuki finally caught Atobe. Recently, he would always leave right after practice or classes, not even spending some time with Yuki. It made her feel lonely.

"Keigo, can I talk to you?" asked the redheaded girl. Atobe sighed silently.

"Gomen, I need to go. Maybe next time." he said.

Yuki widened her eyes; she then made a pained expression. As Atobe was about to turn around to leave, Yuki suddenly hugged him tightly. Hyotei's King was very much astonished that Yuki would do something like that in front of everyone. Atobe blushed as he tried to gently push his love away. Yuki on the other hand had no intention of letting him go.

"Please, I really need to tell you something. Keigo." she said tenderly.

Her words made Atobe's heart flutter. He slowly started to wrap his arms around her but then stopped when his phone started ringing. He then sighed in deep regret. He couldn't ignore it.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I really have to go." he said slowly, in a whisper.

He pulled her away and not looking at her, he left. Yuki stood there, staring at the back of her loved one disappearing in front of her. Her body felt cold. Yuki touched her shoulder; the same place where his hand last touched.

'_He left. Now he actually has something more important than me.'_ thought Yuki. A very sorrowful expression formed on her face.

'_It's my fault. I was too late.'_ she said to herself.

When Yuki got home she didn't eat anything. She just locked herself in her room. She was already feeling bad during the past few days, now she was feeling even worse. Despite everything, she still decided to not give up. There was still the next day; therefore, all she could do was try again, again and again… Until her feelings would finally reach him.

"I will tell him. Even if I'll have to burst it all out at once, I will let him know. Keigo… I love you." murmured Yuki gently.

The redheaded girl lay in her bed the whole night, thinking of what would the next day bring.

**Next chapter**

Yuki meets Atobe's quasi-fiancee. She can't control her feelings any longer. ..."I'm crying because I love you."


	51. Chapter 48

**Author's note**

And I'm back already! Thank you for the reviews. I can't promise that I won't end this story but I can say that there might be some side stories to this one.

**Chapter 48**

**Unspoken words**

The next day when Yuki walked through the school gate her face was a bit red as her eyes simply stared into emptiness. She didn't sleep at all. Furthermore, she was so depressed that she didn't notice walking passed Atobe, who was trying to get rid of a girl who was awfully clingy. It seemed that that girl was his marriage interview.

The girl had the nerve to show herself in school. She had light brown hair and she was really pretty but the worst thing was that she showed a deep interest in Atobe; she had no intention of letting him go. Her name, Saito Izumi.

While annoyed at the brown haired girl, Atobe turned his attention to his love who walked passed them in a trance.

"Yuki?" he called out softly but the said teen just kept on walking.

The other boys around her exchanged glances and tried to comprehend what was wrong with her. Atobe started to get worried. When she noticed Atobe switching his attention to the redheaded girl and showing concern, Izumi felt neglected as she wrapped her arm around him.

"Atobe-kun, are you going to ask me out?" she asked with slight naiveté. Atobe felt violated by the brown haired girl as he pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"Get off of me. You're too close. I have classes to attend." he said ignorantly and walked away. The girl puffed her cheeks, folding her arms.

The Hyotei regulars exchanged glances. They didn't like what they saw. They'd rather prefer Yuki to be together with Atobe than seeing Saito Izumi clinging to their captain.

* * *

During the lessons Yuki started feeling worse. It should have been the worst headache that she ever had since the day she was born, was what she thought. Her vision also started to get blurry when finally she fell asleep during Greek.

"Yuki. Yuki? Yuki, wake up." said Atobe as he shook her gently by the shoulder. Yuki opened her eyes, slowly raising her head.

"Huh? Nani?" she asked. Hyotei's King stared at her for a split second, concern appearing on his handsome features.

"You fell asleep. Are you okay? You're face looks pale." he said. Yuki smiled weakly in return.

"Daijoubu. I guess I'm just hungry. It's lunch break, right?" she asked.

Atobe smirked softly and nodded. The Yuki got up from her seat, walking out of the classroom. Atobe followed her. They met up with Shishido, Mukahi, Oshitari and Ootori. The tennis players and Yuki sat at one table having lunch; however, the regulars constantly sent concerned glances towards Yuki because she wasn't acting like herself.

"Aihara-san, thanks for the book." said Oshitari handing her the book he gave to Atobe a few days ago, Atobe on the other hand forgot all about it when he stormed out of the clubroom the other day. Yuki glanced at the book, and then smiled softly.

"Don't mention it. Did you like it, Oshitari-san?" she asked.

The bespectacled tensai smiled widely. He was about to say something, when Izumi suddenly appeared at their table. Yuki switched her attention to her. For a split second she wondered who she was but Izumi's next action greatly angered Yuki - the girl sat next to Atobe too close for her liking!

"Atobe-kun, what do you like to eat?" the brown haired girl asked, staring intently at Atobe. Hyotei's tennis captain on the other hand frowned, looking away. He clearly disliked her.

As she watched the girl making advances at Atobe, Yuki's face turned to that of enlightenment, and then to that of depression because she figured that Izumi was his marriage interview. Yuki quickly turned back to Oshitari; she tried to ignore the girl who was overly close to her loved one.

"Oshitari-san, what did you think of the main character?" asked Yuki, switching the topic back to the book. Oshitari glanced at Atobe, then at Izumi and then at his teammates, who also started to figure out what was going on. They didn't like Izumi, that's for sure. Oshitari turned back to Yuki, grinning widely.

"I thought he was rather interesting at the beginning but then at the end he kind of disappointed me." he said. Yuki blinked.

"How so?" she asked, glancing at the brown haired girl, who was smiling happily at Atobe.

"I heard you play tennis. Can you teach me?" asked Izumi.

Atobe tried to be polite while he tried to get rid of her but she was just too clingy. A vein throbbed on Yuki's forehead as her nails sunk into the cover of the book. Oshitari noticed Yuki becoming angry. He signaled with his eyes to his teammates, so that they would help him get rid of the brown haired girl.

Yuki took a deep breath in an effort to calm down. She again turned back to Oshitari, this time with a rather meaningful and smile that was too happy. The tensai sweat dropped. He knew that smile meant nothing good.

"I think the character was rather daring-" started Yuki but stopped in mid sentence, when she noticed Izumi wrapping her arm around Atobe's. Yuki's eyes darkened as she took the book to throw at the girl's head.

"Let go. I need to make a call." said Atobe quickly rushing away before a tragedy could occur – apparently he noticed Yuki's behavior. Izumi wanted to follow him but Oshitari in between.

"Say, miss, what's your name?" he asked, sitting closer.

"Ne, do you like cakes? I like blueberry. What's your favorite?" asked Mukahi sitting in Atobe's spot, advancing closer to the brown haired girl. Yuki stared in surprise for a few seconds but then smirked to herself.

'_You guys…'_ she thought. She watched the Hyotei tennis regulars keep the girl busy. Oshitari winked at Yuki. The redhead chuckled. She had to admit, she was jealous.

* * *

During the rest of the classes Yuki's health condition hadn't gotten any better. It was bad for her. She couldn't afford to get sick before the Nationals. She had hoped that this was a one day issue but then again, she was clearly aware of the source.

'_Hn, I'm such a damn idiot. I clearly love him this much but still… Why can't I just say that I want him to stay with me?' _thought Yuki, as she fell asleep again during class.

"**Yuki. Yuki?" she heard a tender voice calling her name sweetly. The redhead moaned gently, with her head resting on her hands. She was asleep. **

"**Yuki. Yuki." again the same voice called to her with the same tenderness. Yuki felt sudden warmth on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes. It was Atobe who called her. He smiled warmly at her. **

"**Keigo." said Yuki gently. She found it strange that she was feeling surprisingly well. She slowly raised her head as she gazed lovingly at the person in front of her. He returned the gaze. **

"**Yuki, you'll catch a cold." he said slowly. **

**Yuki's cheeks showed a slight shade of red, as she reached out to his necktie. She pulled him closer into a kiss. When the teens pulled away, Atobe smiled softly.**

"**Let's go home." he said. Yuki smiled widely and nodded. **

The image suddenly dispersed. Yuki heard a strange ringing which sounded very familiar. It became all dark, and only then Yuki realized.

'_Ah, it was just a dream.'_ she thought in regret.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to find that the last lesson had ended, and her classmates started to get up, preparing for club activities.

A deep frown formed on Yuki's face when she realized that she wasn't feeling any better. Her head felt like it would burst into pieces like a balloon. She slowly got up, walking out of the classroom to get some fresh air before her practice.

'_I think I'll ask for a day off though.'_ she thought.

Meanwhile Atobe followed her because he was worried about her. He knew she wasn't feeling well.

* * *

"Why are you following me around? You should be hanging out with that girl and not me." said Yuki, stopping in her pace. Atobe stopped as well and sighed.

"It's not like I wanted her to be here." he said, turning his head away. Yuki spun around.

"Then why is she here then?" she asked. Atobe widened his eyes at her question. He then turned his gaze to the ground. He didn't want to answer.

Yuki stayed silent for a while as well because she knew he would not answer to that question. She knew all too well as to why Izumi was here.

Atobe then switched his gaze back to his love, concern written all over his face.

"Yuki, you should take a rest. You haven't been feeling well the whole day." he said.

The redheaded volleyball captain looked away. She knew he loved her. She was well aware of how much he loved her. Yuki noticed that he didn't like that girl being around him. Maybe, she should take this chance to tell him how she truly felt.

Just when Yuki opened her mouth the brown haired girl appeared out of nowhere, wrapping her arm around Atobe's yet again.

"Atobe-kun, when will your practice be over?" asked Izumi. Yuki's eyebrow throbbed violently at the sight of her.

"Could you, please, let go?" he asked politely, trying to get the brown haired girl off but the girl kept on holding his arm. Yuki glared at her, her eyes fixated on Izumi's hands, which were touching her Atobe. The girl came closer to his face. Yuki snapped.

"Don't touch him!" shouted Yuki, yanking her hands off of Atobe.

Yuki took Atobe's arm away from Izumi while pulling him protectively away from the girl. Hyotei's King stared at Yuki. The brown haired girl got infuriated while Yuki kept on glaring back at her.

"You!" barked the girl. "How dare you?"

"Can't you see that he's uncomfortable with you?" asked Yuki in a loud voice.

"Who the hell are you to tell me that?" she demanded.

"I happen to be his friend. And you! You don't even know each other well enough, that you dare touch him so affectionately!" growled Yuki. Atobe's heart fluttered. He finally witnessed the girl that he loved being jealous.

"Ha! Friend? So what? I will be his fiancée in the nearest future and you don't have the right to lecture me." said Izumi in an arrogant tone.

Yuki's eyes widened as she let go of Atobe's arm in a flash. She shot her eyes to the ground in an effort to hide her mixed emotions. She was currently angry, devastated, heartbroken and very sad.

"What? Surprised?" asked Izumi in a high pitched voice. It's not like Yuki didn't know, she just didn't want to hear it. It hurt her even more hearing it from that girl.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice against you." said the redheaded girl trying to control her voice; she was about to break out in tears. She hid her eyes behind her bangs turning her look away from Atobe. The Hyotei's King stared at her. He didn't know what to do or what to say. The brown haired girl leeched on his arm and started pulling him away.

"Let's go, Atobe-kun." she said. Atobe kept on staring at Yuki, as his body wouldn't listen to him, instead submitted to Izumi's actions.

Yuki's head suddenly shot up, catching a glimpse of the false image that her blurred vision showed her: Izumi pressing closer to Atobe, leaning closer to his face. Distress and pain written all over her face, Yuki's eyes swelled in tears; she didn't cry. She spun around to walk away.

Noticing Yuki's action, Atobe broke free from the brown haired girl's grasp. Within a few steps he stopped Yuki. The redheaded girl got even angrier. There was a misunderstanding between them.

"Let go!" she shouted, yanking her hand from his grasp. Atobe was caught by her anger.

"Yuki… What-" he didn't get to finish his question, when Yuki shouted back.

"What's wrong with you? First, you say you love me, then you bring that girl to school in front of me and then you don't even care about me one bit! If in just a few days you get things that are more important than me, if keeping her company is more important than spending some time with me, then go! Don't bother with me anymore!" shouted Yuki in fury, pain in her eyes.

Atobe froze in shock. He didn't know how to respond to her outburst. A few seconds of silence, with no response from Atobe, Yuki yet again spun around.

"Heeh, so, I can thank you for letting me have him." said Izumi in an arrogant tone.

Yuki's eyes widened again as she realized what she had done. She slowly turned around to see that the brown haired girl came closer to Atobe, bringing her lips closer to his face. Yuki's heart skipped a stinging beat; her eyes swelled in tears as she spun around and ran away from the scene.

Atobe finally regained his senses. He pushed Izumi away before she could kiss him. "Enough already! I will never have any interest in you!" he shouted at her as he chased after his one and true love.

* * *

Yuki ran aimlessly in tears. Her head was spinning because of the different emotions and thoughts that she had after the incident in front of her.

'_It's always like this. Why couldn't he just do something? Just because I got angry doesn't mean you can't do anything in return.'_ she thought. Yuki placed her palm in front of her mouth.

'_It's my fault. Because I was too late, he has more important things than me. He can't be with me anymore. She's more important now!'_ thought Yuki as she heard his voice calling for her.

"Yuki!" called out Atobe.

Yuki gasped when she heard his voice, she thought, _'That idiot! Why? Why did he have to go near her? Don't! Don't call my name!' _

They made a turn near the volleyball hall. Atobe caught up. Grabbing her wrist, they came to a stop.

"Yuki!" he shouted. Just when they stopped, Yuki spun around, raising her right hand to slap him but it didn't make contact with his cheek. She stopped it only an inch away. Atobe widened his eyes. He stared at her because he thought she'd hit him.

Yuki looked back with teary eyes. Her hand started trembling as she pulled it away. Tears flowing from her eyes, she covered her face with her palms. She sobbed hysterically. Atobe reached out his hand towards her.

"Yuki." he said slowly. Yuki didn't look up, she just cried. Atobe didn't like it when she cried. He only wanted to see her smile.

"Yuki, please, don't cry." he said gently, moving closer to her. Yuki pushed away his hand.

"I'll cry if I want to." she retorted. Atobe made a sad face.

"Why would you want to cry? Is it because of what just happened?" he asked. Yuki shook her head.

"Then why?" he asked.

"I'm crying because I can't do anything about it. I'm crying because I'm angry at myself. I'm crying because of you!" she shouted. Atobe widened his eyes. "I'm crying… because I love you." she said again, looking at her hands. Atobe stared at her, then made a soft and depressing smile.

"Don't say it like that. It's like saying that loving me makes you sad. I don't want that." he said gently, placing his hands onto her shoulders. Sobbing into his shirt, Yuki hugged him tightly.

"Why? Why did you let her near you?" she asked. Atobe smirked lightly.

"What did you want me to do then?" he asked in return. Yuki raised her head.

"I don't know. Decline the marriage interview, push her away, don't let her touch you! What should I know? Just…" she rested her head against his chest. "Just don't let her near you. I don't want other girls touching you. I won't let them. You're mine." she said, sobbing a few times. Her last words made Atobe smile.

"That's called greediness, Yuki." he said in amusement. Yuki raised her head again.

"It's because I love you." she said, gazing into his eyes.

Atobe grinned softly. He wiped her tears away. Yuki pulled him closer and kissed him. She had kissed him quite a few times but this time she felt like it was better than before. She wrapped her arms around his neck but before she knew it, she felt weak, losing consciousness. Atobe felt her losing balance, falling backwards. He caught her.

"Yuki?" he put his palm onto her forehead. She had a high fever. It was because of the stress, because of what she had gone through the past few days. Atobe felt guilty, he then decided to take her to his place and have the doctors take care of her.

* * *

For a few days Yuki didn't wake up. After all, she didn't sleep for a couple of days and didn't eat well either. Atobe stayed by her side the whole time, holding her hand, watching her with great care.

Two days later…

Yuki slowly opened her eyes, recognizing the place. It was Atobe's house. As her eyes got used to the sunlight, she put her hand on her forehead. Her fever was gone and she was feeling fine. Just when she wanted to sit up, her eyes met Atobe's. He sat on the side of the bed, leaning closer to her face.

"Good morning, Yuki." he said slowly, smiling widely. The said teen blushed.

"G-Good morning." she said. Atobe smirked softly. Yuki sat up.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked. Yuki noticed his loving gaze; it caused her to blush again.

"Yes, a lot better." she said. Atobe placed his palm on her forehead.

"You're face is red. Maybe, you should rest for today." he said. Yuki stopped blushing and turned her look away.

"I'm fine, Keigo. Really…" said Yuki. Atobe took her chin, turning her face to him. He came closer to her lips.

"Then that's good." he said in a husky tone, wanting to kiss her but Yuki placed her fingers in front of his lips. She lowered her head.

"You shouldn't. We broke up." she said in a sad tone of voice. Atobe sighed, making a little distance.

"Do you think I will let go of you that easily after what you told me yesterday?" he asked.

Yuki raised her head. Her cheeks showed a shade of red again when he came closer to her face. She turned her head away again.

"Or didn't you mean those things you told me before you fainted?" he asked with a faint smirk. Yuki widened her eyes, turning her head towards him in a flash.

"No, it's not- I did mean it. I really do love you." she said shyly. Atobe smiled in satisfaction as he came closer to her face.

"Ooh… Then let's continue what you started before you fainted." he said.

Yuki gazed into his eyes. He took her chin again and pressed his lips to hers. It felt soft, better than any other times when he kissed her. It was because she admitted that she loved him that she enjoyed it.

He pulled away, smiling gently.

"Was it that hard to tell me?" he asked. Yuki chuckled softly. She then hugged him.

"What about your… marriage interview?" she asked hesitantly. Atobe brushed his hand through her hair.

"Don't worry. It's finished with." he said. Yuki suddenly pulled him away.

"Huh?" Yuki blinked in confusion. Atobe laughed softly.

"Well, obviously I rejected the current marriage proposal. I sent a message to my grandfather, saying that I decline any further marriage proposals because I have someone I love and that someone loves me." he said, a soft glow reflecting in his eyes.

"But you said that your grand-" she started but Atobe raised his hand to answer before she asked.

"Don't worry. The one sending that message is an eyewitness of your confession and he'll convince grandfather." said Atobe. Yuki then widened her eyes in realization.

"Eyewitness? Do you mean Furukawa-san?" she asked. Atobe nodded. "Then that means-"

"Hai. He saw everything." said Atobe with a wide grin. Yuki blushed, looking away. That stalker saw everything! He even saw her crying! Yuki felt a bit embarrassed. Atobe chuckled and got up. He walked to the door.

"Well, this should convince grandfather for a while. You should get ready, if you want to go to school, Yuki." he said. Yuki nodded. He was about to open the door, when Yuki got out of bed, rushing to him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. She just wanted to show her affection, and let him know that those weren't just mere words coming from her mouth. She pulled away.

"I love you, Keigo." she said, gazing into his eyes lovingly. The said teen smiled gently, kissing her forehead.

"I know. I love you too." he said, leaving right afterwards.

Yuki could finally breathe normally. She had finally said what she couldn't. She knew she loved him from the start but it felt like she had loved him a lot longer than that.

Yuki leaned with her back against the door and sighed in relief.

She thought, _'I don't know if I can return the same amount of love that he gives me but for now… I will show my affection by saying those words that he constantly repeated to me. I know now that I love him and these feelings… I can't just express them with words alone but still these words alone are so strong. They are not meant to be unspoken.'_

**Next Chapter**

The Nationals are right at the doorstep. Sayaka has some secrets she's hiding…"I switched teams. That's what it means."


	52. Chapter 49

**Author's note**

Yes, yes! I finished another chapter. I appreciate that there are some readers who like my AtobexYuki pairing. As for this chapter, I hope I don't confuse anyone as it slowly moves to an ending.

**Chapter 49**

**Like a mirror, your truth reflecting in those words**

By the end of an ordinary school week Sayaka had walked back home after she went to a shop to by her father's favorite ice-cream. The black haired girl glanced quickly at her bag full of snacks. She sweat dropped.

'_Jeez, can I really consider my father a grown-up? He even fights with me over a small piece of chocolate.'_ she thought as she took a turn to her house.

Suddenly, the raven haired teen felt an unexplainable chill running down her spine. Someone was behind her; a very familiar, yet scary feeling surged her whole body.

"Long time no see, Sayaka-chan." said a deep voice.

The same voice that sent shivers down her spine two years ago made her stop in her pace in fear. Sayaka slowly turned around and widened her eyes in terror. There stood a man with dark brown hair and eyes that could see no mercy. She recognized him. He was her previous coach during her Junior High years.

"Tsudeyoshi Isao." she whispered. The said man came closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Sayaka tried to free herself but he gripped her tighter.

"Now, don't do anything stupid. I just want to have nice chat with you." he said calmly. Sayaka on the other hand could feel the cold and sinister tone behind it all.

Isao told her to follow him. Even though Sayaka knew that she had to avoid him, ignore everything he said, run away. Run! However, something told her that if she did, something terrible might occur, so despite all her effort to think up of what to do, her body complied with his request; she followed him in fear. Sayaka was well aware that she had no choice. No matter what he asked of her, for everyone else's sake, she would do as he demanded.

* * *

During the next few days the Seigaku tennis players were doing great with practice. Since the board had decided that the current Nationals in tennis would be held in Kyushu, the tennis team had to leave a few days earlier before it started.

Everyone was excited and fired up, Sayaka, however, had some bad news. She said that she couldn't go there with them this early because the gymnastic coach asked her to substitute a girl, who had broken her arm. Therefore, Sayaka couldn't decline. It was for Seigaku, was what she said. Even though the rest of the teens asked her not to do it Sayaka strongly persisted on her decision. Was it really all it was to it?

Sayaka did extra training during the week, reassuring the team she said, "Don't worry, you guys. I'll be joining you as soon as this is over. So just wait a bit, okay?"

"I'll be staying here until the very first day of the Tournament, so I'll keep an eye on her." said Ryuuzaki-sensei with a rather meaningful glance towards Sayaka. The black haired captain sweat dropped. The rest of the teens chuckled.

Watching the Seigaku tennis regulars enjoying their time, Sayaka smiled softly. She had found what she was looking for, what her heart was yearning for. She decided that those smiles were the most precious thing to her; she would do anything to protect them.

As the week before the regulars left for the Nationals passed, Tezuka started feeling uneasy about Sayaka doing extra training. He did point out to her a few weeks ago that she had a fever. Even though she did recover afterwards but the double training was a lot of stress. Tezuka was well aware that it was bad for her health no matter how well she felt at that moment. He was especially cautious because she was the girl he cared about the most, the girl he loved most. However, since she said she was fine and he didn't catch any lies in those words, he then calmed down. Still, he couldn't shake off the faint feeling of uneasiness.

The day before the team had to leave…

Sayaka and Tezuka were walking home together.

"Sayaka, are you sure you'll be fine? You could've said "no", you know." he asked. The said teen turned to him with a wide smile. She was happy that he was concerned about her. That way she could tell that he loved her.

"It'll be fine. I'm doing this for our school. I don't want Seigaku to lose face." she said.

Tezuka sighed, stopping in his pace. Before he could say a word, a loving gaze appeared on the raven haired teen's face.

"Promise me-" he started but Sayaka shut his mouth gently with her palm.

"Hai. I promise, I will eat and sleep properly and not strain myself." she said softly. He smirked in return because he had constantly repeated the same words over the week.

"Be careful." he added. Sayaka smirked softly.

"Watch over the girls for me, Mitsu." she said.

"Hn, I won't do it for free though." said Tezuka with sarcasm, a meaningful look in his eyes.

Sayaka chuckled as she caught on his tone. As she gazed into his hazel eyes, she gently put her hand onto his cheek. He placed his palm onto her hand. She slowly advanced to his face. As their lips touched, Tezuka pulled her even closer. Sayaka didn't want to let go. She wanted to keep holding onto him. She wanted to go with the whole team but couldn't.

The teens pulled away. The raven haired girl gazed into his eyes lovingly.

"No matter what happens from now on, I want you to know that I love you." she said. Tezuka smirked faintly.

"Why are you saying that?" asked Tezuka. The black haired girl just chuckled.

Taking her tennis bag from his shoulder, she said, "Nothing. Ignore it."

They reached her house. Waving in goodbye, Sayaka walked inside. Tezuka walked ahead, smiling to himself. He really decided to ignore his girlfriend's last statement. Only the last three words kept on ringing in his mind. The sound of her voice saying those words, _'I love you'_. Only those words meant everything. The rest wasn't that important.

As Sayaka leaned on entrance door inside of her house, her eyes hidden behind her bangs, she slowly slid down to the floor. She put her hand onto her forehead with sorrow and pain written all over her face.

Her eyes filled with tears, she whispered, "I'm sorry but I have no choice."

She cried silently, for a while, alone in the entrance. This was her decision; nothing could turn back everything to how it was.

* * *

Kyushu, the first day of the Nationals.

The Seigaku team was standing around the courts. They were interested in their first opponents, so they decided to watch a few matches. Since they were the Kantou champions they were seeded higher than other teams.

The Seigaku girls' team started feeling uneasy because their captain Sayaka hadn't met up with them yet. Tezuka also got suspicious when he noticed that coach Ryuuzaki was looking very concerned. He figured that something had happened because it wasn't like the coach to act so silent right before the match.

Watching the regulars starting to rustle and worry over Sayaka, Ryuuzaki-sensei thought, _'How should I tell them? This is really a bad timing! Of all the times, why did you have to do it now, Koyumi?'_

Coach Ryuuzaki knew something; she simply didn't know how to break the news. Both the girls' and boys' team decided to watch some matches. Just then they happened to stop by the match between Kurōdo and Fudoumine.

The Seigaku tennis players watched in astonishment. It was strange. Too strange for them to see Fudoumine's boy's team be beaten this easily. They thought that Kurōdo wasn't a big deal for Fudoumine. Seigaku regulars thought that Kurōdo High would at least take two wins but it was a straight win for Kurōdo. The mixed doubles were supposed to be playing but the pair was nowhere around. Both participating teams took a little break.

The Seigaku tennis team started looking around. They really got worried that Sayaka was nowhere to be found.

"Sensei, just where is Sayaka-chan? Wasn't she supposed to be here by now?" asked Yumi with utter concern in her eyes. The coach felt worried eyes from the rest of the teens staring on her. She sighed. She had no choice but to tell them now.

"There is something that I have to tell you and it's not good news." she said seriously. A few seconds of silence; Ryuuzaki looked around to see that she got everyone's attention. She gathered all her courage.

All the girls and boys stood around her, waiting for the coach to say something. Tezuka suddenly felt the same uneasiness that he constantly had when Sayaka was still with them.

"Koyumi… won't be participating in the Nationals with us." finally said the coach. The whole team widened their eyes. They stared in confusion. Tezuka unfolded his arms as he stared in utter shock. He really wished that he had heard wrong.

"Wait. Sensei! Quit joking around and tell us the truth." said Rika trying to see it as a joke. The other girls started to do the same. The coach sighed again.

"I'm not joking. When I was back in Tokyo, she came up to me, saying that she'll resign from the team." explained the coach.

The Seigaku girls stared with terrified expressions. Tezuka couldn't believe what he just heard. He felt like had just received a big blow to his chest. His heart started beating heavier, even faster than before.

"Are you telling us that Sayaka-buchou won't be coming at all?" asked Momo.

"She will be here. Only, she won't be with us." said coach Ryuuzaki with a regretful face. Tezuka got a bad feeling about her last words.

"What do you mean, sensei?" asked Tezuka in fear of what would follow.

"To put it simply, she-"

"I switched teams. That's what it means." said a female voice behind Tezuka.

He slowly turned around to the voice that was all too familiar to him. To his worst fear, there stood Sayaka; with the combination of black and blue she was wearing the uniform of Kurōdo. Despite Sayaka's effort to show an indifferent and blank expression, Tezuka could still catch a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.

The whole Seigaku team was in shock. Yumi was the one who was hurt the most by what she heard and saw. She couldn't believe she was seeing the person, whom she trusted from the start, betray them like that.

"Sayaka-chan, why?" she asked with a trembling voice. The black haired Seigaku ex-captain just looked at her with the same expression.

"Change of heart, probably." she said coldly. Yumi and the rest of the girls felt like something cracked inside of them.

Kai came up to Sayaka, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Tezuka's eyebrow jumped up when he saw Kai touching the girl he loved and trusted so much so affectionately. Then again, she was his teammate now. He had a good guess why she was doing this. He just didn't know whether to ask her or not. He couldn't determine by her look just now. Kai smirked evilly.

"Heeh, let's just say she was tired of babysitting you amateurs. Right, Sayaka-chan?" he asked as he advanced closer to her face.

The raven haired teen hid her eyes behind her bangs, her lips trembling for a mere second. Tezuka watched closely every action, every emotion that she showed; even if it was faint, he still noticed it. He noticed how sad her eyes became before she hid them. He realized that she wasn't doing this on her own free will.

"Ah, it's just how it is." she said, pushing Kai's hand away. She walked towards the court, passing now her previous team, Seigaku. The Seigaku regulars followed her with their eyes.

"Wait a second! Buchou!" shouted Haruhi in an effort to stop her and get some explanation.

"Sayaka-chan! Wait-" Yumi raised her voice, grabbing the black haired girl's shoulder for a second. Sayaka stopped. As Kai swiftly raised his racket to place it between Yumi and Sayaka, Fuji, sensing danger, quickly pulled his love away. Kai sent a sinister grin. Fuji frowned, holding Yumi protectively close to him.

"You see, we do have a match to attend to now." said Kai. Sayaka glanced at the vice-captain of Seigaku girls' team as she walked ahead. Kai followed her.

The Seigaku team stared in utter shock. Depression, shock and sorrow filled their hearts as they tried to comprehend the reason for this. They experienced a mental break down right before they had their first match. Furthermore, the girls were now once again without a captain.

Yumi dropped down on the ground, staring into emptiness. Fuji kneeled next to her, holding her shoulders. A deep frown formed on his face.

'_Unforgivable.'_ he thought darkly. He would never forgive anyone who had hurt his beloved Yumi, even if it was Sayaka.

Some of the other girls held their foreheads. This was too hurtful for them. They got this far and Sayaka went ahead and did something like this.

Tezuka leaned against the fence, covering his face with his palm. He really wasn't the type to show any emotion but this time it hurt him. He just couldn't hold back.

'_So that's what she meant before we left. __No matter what happens from now on… Sayaka, did you do it on your own free will or was it because…'_ he thought, gritting his teeth. He then frowned, looking at his palm. Not much different from Yumi and the other girls, pain and sorrow appeared in his eyes.

Tezuka turned around. He tried to watch Sayaka's and Kai's match. He hated to see Kai next to her. He wanted to stand there with her. He was supposed to be there with her!

He switched his attention to the bench coach. He noticed that an older man was sitting there. In realization, he widened his eyes.

"Sensei, what is the name of that coach?" he asked. Ryuuzaki frowned, glancing at the man.

"Tsudeyoshi Isao." she said slowly.

Tezuka shot his head in shock at his coach. He remembered what Sayaka had told him about that guy. He figured everything out. He turned back to glare at Isao. Tezuka couldn't help but feel anger along with fear. He was disappointed in Sayaka that she did something like this. He thought he had told her that she could rely on him and the rest of the team, her friends. She wasn't alone.

'_Then, why?'_ he thought, gritting his teeth. Coach Ryuuzaki glanced at him.

With a serious expression she said, "Koyumi said she had no choice but to do this. She had a really painful expression back then. I tried to stop her and asked for an explanation but she said that she doesn't want to repeat the same mistake as before. I didn't understand what she was saying but I get the feeling that it has to do with her coach. I was surprised when he suddenly reappeared."

More like whispering to Tezuka, she didn't want the others to hear. The rest of the team was just in too much shock to listen.

"Tezuka, you seem to know what's going on." stated the coach, turning her head towards the said teen.

Tezuka stayed silent. He lowered his head, storming off someplace else. He didn't want to watch it any further. He needed some time to think. He just didn't know what to say to the rest. He didn't even know if he should because he had promised Sayaka to keep this between them. Maybe now, he should break the promise because she had broken her own.

* * *

The teams were having a little break between the matches. The Seigaku team was sitting on the benches under a roof. The girls were still in a foul mood to talk about what happened. The boys on the other hand didn't know how to start the topic. The atmosphere just sucked to put it simply.

Tezuka was leaning against a pillar, gazing at the ground. His head suddenly shot up, when he saw Sayaka walking towards the vending machines. Tezuka pushed himself from the pillar, storming off that direction. He needed to talk to her. He needed to hear it from her.

The rest of the team raised their heads. Glancing at each other in confusion, they followed their captain.

"Hey, Tezuka!" called out Eiji, as the girls and boys were hot on his heels.

Sayaka slowly pressed the button of her desired drink and waited. With a sad face expression, she stared into emptiness. She remembered Kai's father saying, if she wouldn't come back, some things might happen to her dear friends and the rest of her family. He knew about her sister being in the CIA and said that it was useless. He was just too dangerous.

Sayaka perked up when the can fell down. She took her drink. Just when she turned around, a hand slammed against the vending machine. Sayaka found herself between it and Tezuka. He looked at her with serious eyes. The black haired girl got startled. In astonishment, she stared back at her boyfriend. The rest of the team came to a stop when they spotted the couple in a rather awkward position.

"Now explain." demanded Tezuka. Sayaka widened her eyes, as she remembered what Isao had said before. Gathering all her courage, Sayaka made a cold expression. Narrowing her eyes, she turned to her right to walk away.

"There's nothing to explain." she said coldly. She started walking. She then stopped when she spotted Yumi and the others standing in front of her.

"Why are you doing this, Sayaka-chan? I thought we were a team! Weren't we friends? What did we do wrong? Tell me!" shouted Yumi. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed an explanation.

Sayaka narrowed her eyes at her, smirking evilly. That was her answer. The Seigaku girls receiving her betrayal, felt a cold and empty sensation in their hearts. Not saying a word, Sayaka walked passed Tezuka, who was also caught by her action. He didn't expect her to show such a side of her. He knew her to be a gentle, kind, loud, sometimes annoying, yet emotional girl. However, now she seemed cold and distant to him.

'_No. This is a lie. Don't be shaken by it, Kunimitsu. She's doing it to keep us away from her__, to keep us safe.'_ he thought.

"Why won't you say something? Sayaka-chan!" called out Yumi with tears in her eyes. She was about to run after her, when Fuji stopped her. Tezuka grabbed Sayaka's wrist, holding it tightly. He had no intention of letting her leave until he cracked her open.

"It's because of your coach." stated Tezuka. Not turning around, Sayaka widened her eyes in shock. Yumi raised her head. The others got confused looks.

'_Don't say it.'_ she thought.

"It's because he threatened you, am I right?" asked Tezuka with a rather angry expression. Sayaka's face turned to that of horror. She didn't want the others to know.

"He threatened you and you thought you had no choice-" Tezuka stopped in mid sentence because Sayaka started laughing.

The others stared in confusion. Sayaka slowly turned around. Tezuka widened his eyes when the black haired girl revealed a face that he yet had not seen before. It was that of arrogance and satisfaction after an evil deed.

"You really believed that story, my dear Kunimitsu?" she asked.

Tezuka swallowed his words. A terrified expression slowly appeared on his face, as he feared her next words. Sayaka simply chuckled evilly back at him.

"You actually really believed every single word that I had told you?" she asked with sarcasm.

Something cracked in Tezuka's heart. Sayaka laughed a bit. She continued, "Oh my, I was right when I picked you! You actually went against Kai, you even trusted me with undying expectations. You… loved me. And that was exactly what I needed for things to go smoothly!" She laughed again. Tezuka stared in utter shock.

"You're… lying." he said slowly. Sayaka stopped laughing. A sinister and sadistic grin crept onto her face.

"For your information, no one threatened me or whatsoever. I switched teams out of my own free will. Well, either way, I have no time to chat with you. You can continue to believe that this is not real. Even if you just trust my last words, it's not like anything would change." said Sayaka. She spun around, her expression quickly changing to that of pain and sorrow.

With teary eyes she walked ahead, thinking, _'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mitsu. I had to keep you silent.' _

The things that she said a few seconds ago really sent a deep blow to Tezuka. As he watched her walk away, his head started spinning. He couldn't keep his vision straight anymore.

The Seigaku regulars couldn't believe what Sayaka just said to Tezuka. They wanted to ask what he meant by "threatened" but refrained to ask anything because they knew how hurt he was now.

Tezuka placed his palm onto his forehead. The last sentence and the things that she had told him before the Nationals kept on ringing in his head.

"**Even if you just trust my last words-".**

'_What?'_

"**No matter what happens from now on-"**

'_What do you mean by that?'_

"**-it's not like anything would change."**

"**-I want you to know that-"**

'_Sayaka.'_

"**I love you."**

'_You liar.'_ he thought with anguish reflecting in his eyes as the girl whom he trusted and loved deeply disappeared from his sight.

**Next chapter**

Atobe and Yuki learn of Sayaka's betrayal and the reason for it…"They kept on ringing in my head for they alone weren't a lie. These words ARE the truth!"


	53. Chapter 50

**Author's note**

Umm… Sorry that the chapters may seem shorter than usual. I just want to revise them a bit and make the best out of the story so far. I'll be updating within two days.

**Chapter 50**

**In a night when her sorrow resounds around**

After the Seigaku team regulars were done with their first match, they took a break. They had won against Shishigaku. It wasn't much of a problem for the boys to win, however, the girl were in trouble. They were in a terrible state after they found out about Sayaka's betrayal. Still, somehow they got through it.

Tezuka sat on a bench, a towel covering his head. His match had ended not too long ago. One would think that he was tired, and yes, to some point he was tired. He was hurt. He felt as if his heart would sooner or later burst open or just jump out of his chest. Bitter and cold, was what he felt. Anguish, pain, distrust… Nothing could explain what he felt at that moment.

"Say, Inui. Who are we facing next?" asked Eiji. The others were either sitting or standing around.

"Nagoya Seitoku. We're in a different block than Hyotei this year, so we'll have to face them to get to the semi-finals." he said.

"I heard that Yamabuki were having a match against Kurōdo in their second round." mentioned Kawamura.

"Ah, yes. Whoever wins will face Hyotei to advance to the semi-finals." said Inui adjusting his glasses.

"And who won?" inquired Haruhi.

"Care to take a guess?" asked Inui. There was dead silence because it was hard to tell this time. Inui sighed.

"Kurōdo won and they'll be facing Hyotei tomorrow. They've increased in strength rapidly and I don't think that this is because of Koyumi-san." he said.

All of the regulars turned their eyes on Tezuka the second Sayaka's name was mentioned. The hazel nut haired teen's heart skipped a beat just by hearing her name. They knew he was in a terrible state. After all, she was the girl whom he cared about deeply, whom he had approved, loved…

"What do you mean, Inui?" asked Oishi. Inui searched through his notes.

"You know that their girl's team was originally stronger than the boy's team, right? Now, they're on the same level." he explained.

"Do you mean to say that they did some serious training and got stronger after the Kantou tournament?" asked Kaidoh. Inui pointed at him.

"Bingo." he said.

"Wrong." countered Ayumi. Inui raised an eyebrow.

'_Is my data wrong? Impossible.'_ he thought.

"What do you mean, Ayu-chan?" asked Haruhi. All eyes now were on the blond haired girl.

"I heard Hajime-kun mentioning something else." she started.

"Mizuki?" inquired Fuji.

"What did Hajime say?" asked Yumi. Ayumi sighed, rubbing her chin.

"He said that Kurōdo had recruited some new regulars and that they were all from different other schools, plus National level players." explained Ayumi.

The regulars stared at her in confusion, then they turned to Inui, who was in deep thought. It was possible and it explained the reason why they became this strong in such a short period of time.

Tezuka's eyes widened as he tried to comprehend the reason for Kai's father's actions. He didn't get it. What did Kai's father need Sayaka for, when he had other strong players in his team?

As Tezuka pondered over the current topic, his thoughts wandered someplace else.

"**No matter what happens from now on-"**

"**-I want you to know that-"**

The same sentence, the same words drifted in his head, repeating over and over again. With pain in his eyes, he covered his face with his palm.

"**-I love you."**

'_Stop it.'_

"**-it's not like anything would change."**

"**-I love you."**

'_Why? Sayaka.'_

"**-just trust my last words-"**

"**-it's not like … would change."**

"**I love you."**

'_What?'_

Tezuka's eyes froze for a mere second, as realization struck him.

"**Trust my last words, it's not like my love for you would change."**

His mind felt calm as he translated the last words that Sayaka had said. His eyes softened. Placing his hand to his mouth, he closed his eyes, sighing in relief. He smiled faintly when he realized that their trust was much stronger than he had thought. It was just as he had guessed from the start. Sayaka wanted to keep him silent to prevent the others from doing anything. He couldn't believe that she actually tried to fool him by hurting his feelings.

Tezuka's eyes became more determined than before. He pulled the towel off of his head as he quickly left the Seigaku team.

* * *

Atobe walked around the courts, frowning. He had seen Sayaka in Kurōdo's uniform. He was angry. He wanted to talk to Sayaka about it, however missed the chance to ask her anything. Something had happened right before the Nationals, therefore he needed to find Tezuka and talk to him about it.

Just then he spotted Tezuka leaning against a pillar near the benches. Atobe sighed as he noticed that Tezuka was taken by all of it. He made his way towards the captain of Seigaku.

"Tezuka, what's going on?" asked Atobe.

"You saw her." said Tezuka in return. Atobe sighed, staring at the sky.

"Ah, I saw her. Why did she do it?" he asked again. Tezuka sighed silently.

"You should know why." he said.

"Nope, I have no idea. I won't believe you if you say that you don't know either because judging by that expression, you know." said Atobe.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Tezuka. He was really out of strength right now. He was tired.

"I told you before. She's the best friend of the person I love most in this world and she's like a sister to me. Tezuka, I won't let you off until you tell me." he said still looking up at the sky.

Tezuka closed his eyes. He needed to tell this to someone. Maybe then, he would feel a bit lighter. After all, Atobe did care about Sayaka as well.

"Did Sayaka tell you that her mother's death wasn't an accident?" he asked. Atobe glanced at him.

"No, she didn't." he said.

"Then listen carefully…" Tezuka told everything about how Sayaka's mother died and what she had told him about her previous coach. He also told Atobe about what happened not too long ago. Atobe listened carefully. As Tezuka finished his story Atobe's eyes widened. He then sighed, holding his forehead.

"This is-"

"Say no more. I know." said Tezuka, pushing himself from the pillar.

"What are you going to do?" asked Atobe, glancing at Seigaku's captain again. The hazel nut haired teen turned around.

"I don't know. But for now, I need find her. I need to see her." he muttered. He then walked away.

Atobe pulled out his cell phone and dialed Yuki's number.

"Yuki?" he asked.

"Keigo. What? Missed me?" she asked on the other end. Atobe blushed.

"Umm… Yeah, that too but I have something serious to tell you. Are you standing?" he asked.

"Ah, yes." she said.

"Then you'd better sit down." he said. The redheaded girl on the other end did as he said.

"What is it, Keigo?" she asked. Atobe sighed and told her the same thing he heard from Tezuka. He heard a gasp from her when he finished the story.

"Sa-chan… she… Unforgivable. I won't forgive that guy for doing this to her!" she hollered. Atobe smirked.

"I thought you'd say that. So, what now?" he asked.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm coming to Kyushu and we'll help her with all means." she said with determination.

"What about your practice?"

"Screw practice! My best friend is in trouble! I'm going right now!" she hollered, slamming her hands on the nearest table. Atobe sighed and said that he'll wait for her. Yuki agreed and both hung up. He really didn't want Yuki to get involved into this but extra help wouldn't hurt. He already had someone in mind that he could ask for help. It was Miyako.

* * *

Tezuka walked through the hallway of the hotel that they were staying in. He stopped when he saw Sayaka in front of him. She stopped as well. For a few seconds silence engulfed the place as she stared at him. The black haired girl then gathered all of her courage again. Smirking evilly, she passed him.

Tezuka froze at her action. He knew that this was fake. He was well aware of her actions. He lowered his head.

'_Again, she's doing this. It's enough already!'_ he thought as he spun around in a flash. He grabbed her wrist in an instant. As Sayaka felt her arm being pulled the other direction she turned around. She didn't get to react or say anything when her body submitted to Tezuka's force. He started pulling her down the hallway to his room.

For a few seconds she stayed silent as she was taken aback by Tezuka's strength. Never had she felt such power from him. The black haired teen again regained her senses. Trying to put her act back together, she smiled sinisterly.

"Ha, what are you trying to pull? Do you really think anything good will happen after you do this?" she asked. Tezuka didn't answer nor look at her.

"Hey, are you listening?" she asked again. Tezuka just ignored her. Sayaka stared at him in suspicion. She then sneered.

"Well, I don't care what you say. After all, this is how it would have ended anyway. No matter-" she stopped in mid rant when Tezuka pushed her into his room, locking it from the inside.

Sayaka spun around. She widened her eyes when he came closer to her, putting his hand onto her cheek.

"What-" she started but then froze as she looked up at his face. Tezuka had a sympathetic look. Gazing into her eyes, pain, sympathy, love and anguish reflected in his eyes. He expressed all of his feelings with that gaze alone.

As the look in his eyes struck her, made her immovable, Sayaka's hands started to tremble. She was afraid of that look. She didn't want anyone to get involved. That look alone told her that he would give away anything for her. That was what she had feared most.

"Sayaka, you don't have to do this. You're not supposed to go through it all." he said gently. Something snapped inside of Sayaka as she regained her senses. She slapped his hand away. She narrowed her eyes, with an angry expression; she tried to glare back at him.

"What are you talking about?" she retorted.

"This. All of this. Stop this act." he said in all seriousness.

"Huh? Act? Oh, I see. You still believe that the real Sayaka is the kind, loving and earnest girlfriend from before! Well, you were wrong. This is who I am." said Sayaka with confidence. However, it didn't convince Tezuka; he saw through it. He felt lies behind that voice.

"Stop it already. You don't have to lie in front of me." he said as he advanced further to her. Sayaka widened her eyes. She almost softened at his words but still managed to hold up her previous attitude. It was hard for her, she had to admit.

"Ha! Lies? I wasn't lying when I said that I used you." said Sayaka. Tezuka frowned; he had no choice but to be rough with her. Sayaka staggered when he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Didn't you listen to my final words back then?" she raised her voice, trying to push him away. Tezuka took her wrist roughly, looking back angrily.

"Oh, I listened to your words. I heard them clearly back then! So will you just end this already or what?" he raised his voice in return. Sayaka stayed silent for an instant. She quickly rounded on him again.

"You see, I already did end this back then!" she hissed with her last effort. Tezuka stared at her. He clearly saw that she was lying. She misunderstood his words.

"Lies. Just tell me the same words like back then." said Tezuka calmly this time. Sayaka got thrown aback by him. Staggering, she took a deep breath. Her last resort was to push him away with every hurtful word she could think of.

"I said back then that your love was just what I needed for things to go smoothly." she started. Tezuka gripped her wrist tighter.

"That's not what I want to hear-"

"Then what do you want me to say?" she hollered back at him. He pushed her against the wall roughly.

"Just say it!" he hissed in anger. Sayaka's eyes froze.

"I-I used you for my own convenience!" she countered hesitantly. Tezuka slammed his other hand against the wall next to her face. Sayaka got startled the second she saw his look. It was that of love. Her expression turned to that of confusion and fear.

"Yes, I heard you the first time you said this back then." he said calmly.

"Then what-" started Sayaka but Tezuka didn't let her finish.

"Those clearly were lies." said Tezuka sternly, silencing the girl in front of him. He continued, "For a second there, you actually made me believe those words which were all… lies." he said slowly, gazing into her eyes. Sayaka's heart skipped a beat.

"Lies? What the hell-" she raised her voice, trying to break free. Tezuka pushed her back, lowering his head.

"I love you, I love you… I love you." he repeated these words as if it were a chant. He gritted his teeth as he looked up at Sayaka. She trembled slightly at his last words. As she feared what may follow, her eyes swelled in tears.

"These words kept on repeating in my head." he said desperately. As she realized that he saw through everything, she started trembling even more.

"They kept on ringing in my head for they alone weren't a lie. These words ARE the truth!" he shouted, looking deep into Sayaka's eyes. The girl in front of him tried to suppress her tears, however her breathing got heavier. Tezuka rested his head onto her shoulder.

"I know that these words alone were true. Why? Why can't you just trust me? Why can't you depend on me just a little?" asked the Seigaku captain in desperation. He looked up at her again.

"You know that I would do anything. I would give you anything you ask. I would stay by your side no matter the circumstances until the very end." he said.

Upon hearing his words, Sayaka broke out into tears. She cried hysterically, with all her sorrow, pain and despair engulfing the dark and silent room. When she understood that her feelings had reached Tezuka, even though she hurt him at first, she cried her heart out.

Tezuka let her hand go when he felt her crumbling on the floor. He kneeled down as well. Sayaka covered her face with her one hand and wept. Trying to comfort the distressed girl in front of him, Tezuka put his hands onto her shoulders. She gripped into his shirt. For a long while she cried until finally her crying became fainter. Tezuka then put his hand onto her cheek, raising her head.

"Sayaka, it's okay. I'm here." he said with reassurance. The black haired girl stared back in fear at him with teary eyes. She shook her head.

"No. No, please. Stay away from me. Don't do this, Mitsu." she begged. Tezuka's eyes softened.

"I can't. I don't want to see you bear all of this alone." he countered. Sayaka placed her hand onto his and closed her eyes. She calmed down a bit. Suppressing her tears, she stood up. Tezuka stood up as well.

"Please, don't. Don't do anything." begged Sayaka again. The Seigaku captain came closer to her, placing his hand onto her cheek again.

"You see, you're not alone this time." he said gazing lovingly.

"Promise me. Promise that you won't do anything, that you won't say anything." she kept on begging.

He couldn't promise her. He only wanted to reassure her now that he would not leave her. He kissed her passionately. Not thinking about the past or what still may come, he only wanted to hold her at that moment.

Sayaka gave into him. She let his passion take over her. Like before all of this happened, she wanted to hold onto him but she realized that she couldn't do it. Feeling her bad health condition acting up again, she pushed Tezuka away. Her breathing becoming faster, she quickly spun around, heading straight to the door. Tezuka reached his hand out to her in an effort to stop her.

"Saya-" he started but swallowed his words when his love stopped before she opened the door.

Glancing back at him she said, "Don't. Please, for your own sake, don't come near me."

That being said, Sayaka in a flash opened the door and rushed outside. Tezuka stood in his room frozen, remembering the look in Sayaka's last glance. It clearly said that she was determined with her decision. He then gained back his senses and rushed out to follow her but upon exiting his room, Sayaka was long gone.

The Seigaku captain entered his room once more. Closing the door, he leaned against it. He stared at the ceiling as his thoughts drifted back to the moment when Sayaka was still in his room, with her sorrow resounding around the shallow walls.

* * *

Sayaka walked quickly downstairs. Prior to her encounter with Tezuka she had a meeting arranged with her team. The second she walked downstairs, she felt dizzy and leaned on the wall for support. This wasn't the first time she felt like this. She didn't sleep quite a lot for the last week. She overworked herself very often and the last break down made things worse.

She slowly reached the washroom. She leaned over the washbasins and held her hand in front of her mouth. She felt sick.

Misaki a girl from Kurōdo, who was Sayaka's stand-in captain walked towards the toilet but stopped when she saw Sayaka at the washbasins. She hid herself and watched the raven haired teen. As Sayaka pulled her hand away her palm was covered in red. Misaki widened her eyes.

'_Blood?'_ thought Misaki. Breathing hard, Sayaka leaned over the washbasin even more. Her whole body was shaking.

Gritting her teeth she said to herself, _'Keep strong. My body doesn't matter. What matters most are the people around me.'_

Sayaka washed her hands and splashed cold water on her face. When she finally calmed down, she walked outside. Misaki quickly hid behind a corner and watched her with worry in her eyes. Misaki had a feeling that something was wrong. She couldn't believe that Sayaka would come back so freely on her own. Furthermore, pushing her to such extremes was wrong.

**Next chapter**

Atobe and Yuki confront Sayaka. Miyako shows up already confident in her plan. …"Hn. I wonder how he will feel, when I really do something to you, Sayaka."


	54. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

**Wishes hidden in the foreground noises of my heart**

Hyotei had faced off against Kurōdo. Atobe's team got to fight back against them but still it was a loss for them. Atobe had no problems winning against Kai but when it came to mixed doubles, Kurōdo were simply stronger.

Yuki had watched everything. She got terribly worried about Sayaka. The black haired girl noticed Yuki watching the match. In regret, Sayaka's eyes reflected a sad glow. She didn't want Yuki to see her in her current state. She didn't want her to see her best friend betray Seigaku. Hyotei lost and Kurōdo would have to prepare to play against Seigaku in the semi-finals.

When the match had ended, Yuki started her search for Sayaka. When she found her best friend making way from the courts with her team, Yuki stopped in front of the black haired teen. Sayaka stopped as well. A few seconds of silence; Sayaka then withdrew her gaze from the redheaded girl. She walked away, not saying a word. Yuki's heart stopped the moment her best friend went past her. She spun around to call out to her but refrained. Watching Sayaka's back, Yuki's face expression turned to that of concern.

Atobe came closer to Yuki. The same look that Yuki had in her eyes covered his face. He gently placed his hand onto her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll find her and have her explain everything." he said. Yuki touched his hand and nodded in agreement.

During the evening Yuki and Atobe had searched for Sayaka through the hotel but couldn't find the raven haired teen anywhere. Watching the two teens searching for Sayaka desperately, Misaki decided to speak to them.

"If I tell you where she is, will you stop her before things get any worse?" asked Misaki. Exchanged glances, both Yuki and Atobe nodded. After Misaki confirmed that they could be trusted, she told them to follow her.

* * *

The three of them walked outside. It was already twilight when Misaki led them to an open court. Yuki and Atobe spotted Sayaka hitting the ball against the wall. The second Yuki's eyes stopped on the black haired girl, she stormed off to her. Atobe followed Yuki hot on her heels.

"Sa-chan!" called out Yuki but the said teen ignored her. Yuki came to a stop a few meters away from her. She made a depressed expression.

"I heard everything. Why? Why are you doing this to yourself?" asked Yuki with desperate eyes. Sayaka's eyebrows furrowed, a frown forming on her beautiful features. As she continued her rally with the wall, Yuki took a few steps forward.

"We're friends, Sa-chan. Aren't friends supposed to look out for each other? Just ask. I would do anything for you." said Yuki with a lot more sadder expression than before.

Sayaka caught the ball, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. She turned around and started to walk towards the bench. Yuki took this chance and dashed towards her. She grabbed her wrist, trying to make the raven haired teen face her.

"Sa-chan! Why won't you say anything? Are we really that useless to you?" shouted Yuki. Atobe again advanced towards the two girls. He stayed behind because he wanted to see how Sayaka would act when Yuki confronted her.

"Let go." said Sayaka slowly, her eyes fixated on the ground.

"Just don't do this!" shouted Yuki. Sayaka yanked her hand from her grip, causing Yuki to lose balance.

"Don't touch me!" hissed back Sayaka. Atobe caught Yuki before she could make contact with the ground.

In a flash Sayaka's eyes turned to that of utter concern when she realized that she had almost hurt her precious friend. The redheaded girl stared at her. As Atobe helped Yuki up he sent an angry look at Sayaka. The black haired girl turned her look away; she turned her back on them again.

"Don't come near me. This has nothing to do with you." she said slowly, making her way out of the courts. Her bad health started to act up again the minute she saw her most precious friends, the ones she with all means wanted to keep out of her problems.

"Sa-cha-" started Yuki but Atobe placed a tight grip onto her shoulder as a sign that he'll take over for her. He quickly went past Yuki.

"Is this how you treat your friends?" he asked. Sayaka stopped but didn't look at him.

"Shut up." she said slowly.

"We only want to help you, yet you turn your back on us, Sayaka!" he raised his voice. The said teen glanced at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Go… away." she said slowly, with breaths in between. Atobe gritted his teeth as he turned her to face him by her shoulder.

"Sayaka, just-" he started but the said teen placed her palm in front of her mouth as she had a spasm. The second he made her turn around he saw blood dripping from her palm. Yuki gasped, Atobe widened his eyes.

"Sa-yaka, you-" he started but the black haired girl in front of him didn't let him say anything further. She had to disappear from their sight. They had already seen too much, they already knew too much…

"Just go away." she said silently. Atobe's face expression turned to that of concern as he didn't comply with her request. Sayaka got angry

"Just leave already!" shouted Sayaka, pushing him away. She dashed as far as she could. She didn't want them to see her in this condition. She didn't want them to worry even more but it was too late.

Both Yuki and Atobe froze as if time had stopped. A few seconds later the redheaded girl started crying because she couldn't do anything. She felt useless because her best friend was suffering so much. In an effort to comfort the distressed girl in front of him, Atobe hugged her tightly. He couldn't say anything to his loved one who was crying into his shirt for he felt the same way as her.

Misaki had watched the whole scene from afar. She turned her look away in pain as Yuki cried on. After a few minutes she decided to walk up to them

"You knew that she wasn't feeling well, didn't you?" asked Atobe. Misaki nodded with a regretful face. She bowed in front of them. It was all she could do for now.

"If there is anything that you can do, then, please, stop her. She is our captain and I always respected her. I will lend my help as well. So, please, I'm begging you. I have no one else to ask this of." she begged.

Yuki raised her head and looked at Atobe with teary eyes. He smiled in return softly. Both Yuki and Atobe accepted Misaki's plea for help.

* * *

As Sayaka had entered the hotel, Tezuka made his way outside. Both of them stopped, staring at each other. He wanted to say something but when he opened his mouth, Kai appeared out of nowhere, wrapping his arm around Sayaka's shoulder too affectionately to Tezuka's liking. Tezuka's eyebrow twitched.

"Say, Sayaka-chan, I have something to talk to you about." he said, smirking evilly first at Tezuka and then switching his attention to the Sayaka. The black haired girl glared at him.

"What is it?" she asked, annoyed by his tone of voice. He grinned innocently at her first.

"Well, it's kind of important, so-" he slowly turned to Tezuka, putting a sinister smirk on his face. "-let's go to my room and have a private talk." said Kai.

Tezuka's eyes darkened, when Kai touched her face with his other hand. Sayaka pushed his hand away as she walked ahead. Kai smirked as he came closer to Tezuka.

"I'll see you tomorrow on the court, Tezuka." he said slowly.

Exchanging glares, Kai then spun around and followed the raven haired teen. Tezuka gritted his teeth as he proceeded to his earlier intentions; he walked outside.

'_He actually dared to touch her in front of me. I swear, one of these days he'll seriously get into deep trouble.'_ thought Tezuka darkly to himself. He really wanted to punch Kai not just because of the previous scene he made but also because of what his father had done in the past to her.

* * *

"What did you want, Kai?" asked Sayaka in annoyance, standing in the middle of his room. The said teen sneered as he faced her.

"Now, let's have a little strategic talk." he said. Sayaka took a few steps away from him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Kai's eyes started reflecting and evil and sinister glow.

"You know exactly what I mean. You WERE Tezuka's doubles partner and you should know his weakness. Now tell me, so I could aim at his weak spots." he said in a dark tone.

Sayaka turned her look away. She had no intention to tell him. Kai sneered as he advanced closer to her. He pulled her closer to his body, so that they were touching. As Sayaka in a flash turned her head at him, their eyes met. Face to face, he took her chin, not letting her avert her eyes. Sayaka still kept silent.

"Not telling, huh? If I violate you a little, maybe then I'll hear your pretty voice telling me." he said, sliding his fingers down her neck. Sayaka gritted her teeth as she turned her head away again in disgust.

"Do what you want." she retorted. Kai withdrew his hand for a second but then sneered at her again.

"Hn, do you really think you can protect him like this?" he asked arrogantly. Sayaka glared at him with a defiant look in her eyes.

"As if you'll ever stop me." she said seriously. Something snapped inside of Kai. He didn't like the look in her eyes. As he pushed her onto his, he climbed on top of her, placing his hand onto her neck. Revealing more of her skin, he came closer to her face. Sayaka stared at him in slight fear.

"Hn. I wonder how he will feel, when I really do something to you, Sayaka." he said darkly. Sayaka didn't say a thing; she just looked at him. She felt loneliness from those words.

"I will hurt you. And when I do, your precious friends will be next." said Kai. As he almost touched her skin with his lips, the next sentence stopped him before he could.

"No, you won't." said Sayaka calmly. Kai raised his head. "Because you don't hate me. You follow your father's orders because you want his attention. You're lonely." she said. Kai's eyes darkened.

"Shut up." he grunted.

"You're hurting me only because you don't know any other way of how to make me look at you. All you wanted was some attention and your father's love for you as his son." she continued. Kai pressed his hands to her neck in an effort to suffocate her.

"Shut up or I will silence you just like father did to your mother." he growled, looking at her furiously.

"You can't. You're not like your father. You're different." she said with a soft glow in her eyes.

That being said, Kai's expression softened. He loosened his grip as he realized that she was telling the truth. He didn't hate her, he loved her. It's just that his love for her made him act this way. Kai let go of her neck. Lowering his head, he got off of her and stood up.

"Get out." he said as he walked into the bathroom.

Sayaka lay there for a few seconds before she got up and walked a few steps. She felt like losing balance as her head started spinning. She put her palm in front of her mouth. She felt sick. As she tried to look for something for support, with her last efforts, she collapsed on the floor.

The second Kai heard a collision he rushed outside. He found Sayaka lying on the floor unconscious. He widened his eyes when he saw a small stain of blood on her hand.

"Hey! Sayaka!" he called out to her, lifting her upper part of the body.

As he shook her gently, the girl in his arms didn't open her eyes. He checked her breathing and it was fine. Still, he couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling by seeing that red stain on her palm. He quickly put her onto his bed.

Sitting next to her, with his fingers he played gently with her hair. A few seconds ago he felt as if his heart would stop because of the terror of losing her. His hand stopped as he slowly moved it to her face. Touching it tenderly, Kai's eyes showed a new feeling. A feeling that he had never expressed before… That of undeniable love. He then looked at her sadly. He started feeling guilty that she was in this state. The previous shock made him realize that he was scared.

'_All the things that I had done, I didn't mean them for truly hurting you like this. Sayaka, all I wanted was for you to accept my love. I did those things out of desperation. I hurt you because I didn't know any other way of possessing you.'_ Kai thought to himself.

'_I didn't care how many other guys you dated to keep me away from you. I thought that if I kept on acting this way, hurting you, hurting them, you would eventually come back to me.'_ he gazed lovingly at the sleeping girl in front of him. His face then showed a faint frown.

'_But then, he appeared.'_ he thought darkly, referring to Tezuka.

'_He took you away from me. Now, he's the one possessing your heart. The way you protect him, the look in your eyes was all I needed to see your love for him. Why? Why can't it be me?'_ he asked himself as he touched her lips with his fingers. Thinking back of the times he saw her with Tezuka and how she protected him, his eyes swelled in tears. As tears ran down his cheeks Kai came closer to her lips.

'_In my eyes you're perfect. Because of love I constantly cause you pain. I become mad out of love. Every time when you're this close to me, I become as if possessed by a devil.' _slowly caressing her face, his hand moved to her neck. Kai pressed his face to her cheek.

'_Ah, I want to possess you. I want to touch you, hold you, kiss you, feel your warm skin against mine, and I want to whisper the words of love to you. Your eyes, your hands, your voice, your lips… I want them all.'_ he thought in desperation as he moved closer to her lips again. Tears still flowing, Kai closed his eyes.

'_Driven by madness, I tried to hurt him by hurting you.'_ he thought, again referring to Tezuka. Kai opened his eyes. He looked at Sayaka's sleeping face. He then slowly rested his forehead against her shoulder.

'_I thought that he might just be the same as other guys. I was wrong. Your heart had been long taken captive by him. It made me angry. Even now when I tried to hurt you, I was angry just by seeing his face.'_ he thought angrily. Gripping onto the bed sheets, Kai raised his head.

'_I thought that even if you eventually fall in love with someone, I would continue doing the same things to you. By doing that you would always come back to me.'_ He thought as he stood up.

"But because of what happened just now, I realized that, even if I'm madly in love with you, I can't do it anymore. I'm too scared. I'm too scared to see you like this." said Kai in a whisper.

He leaned against the wall, keeping his distance from Sayaka. He covered his face with his palm, as he cried for a long while. When his tears subsided, he stared into emptiness. Kai then decided to leave the room, find someone to help him move Sayaka before his desires could take over him again.

* * *

When Tezuka had gone outside, he coincidently ran into Atobe and Yuki. The couple told him that Sayaka wasn't feeling well which made Tezuka even more worried. He was in utter shock. He had told Sayaka before to take care of herself but with all what's been happening caused her this much pain.

"I suggest we'd call Miyako-san. She might know what to do." said Atobe. Tezuka nodded. Yuki looked at the boys stupidly.

"Miyako-san? Isn't it better to call for police or something?" she said. Atobe smiled gently as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Right, I forgot to tell you. Miyako-san is with the CIA. She has more than enough authority to stop that guy." he explained.

Just when Yuki was about to wail in surprise Atobe stopped her as he dialed a number. The phone started ringing. For some reason he heard a ringtone echoing nearby. Miyako didn't answer for a while and then he heard the ringtone really close. All three teens looked around and spotted a black haired girl appearing in front of them.

"Yo, you rang?" said Miyako, holding her cell phone up and dropping the call. Tezuka, Atobe and Yuki widened their eyes.

"That was fast." commented Atobe, putting his cell phone away.

"Miyako-san. Why are you here? How long-" started Yuki but Miyako silenced her. She came up closer to them with a serious expression.

"You can save the whole story. I know everything." she said.

"How did you get here so fast? We've parted only a few weeks ago." said Atobe. Miyako just grinned in return.

"We work fast. When we got the news that he's going back here, I couldn't just let him slip away. Besides, I gathered some interesting evidence and witnesses." she said with an evil smirk. The teens exchanged glances.

"Evidence? Then-" started Tezuka with his attention set on Miyako.

"Yup, I can send him to jail in no time. I just need to crack open one more person." she said in a sinister tone. Tezuka's eyebrow jumped up.

"Oh, sure. And what about Sayaka? She's already in danger and all you think about is catching that guy." he retorted angrily. Miyako turned to him.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. It will end tomorrow." she said.

"Tomorrow? And when will that be? We have a match against-" Miyako put her hand onto his shoulder and gave a reassuring smile.

"That's why I'll be asking you to help me out a bit." she explained. The teens stared at the yound CIA agent.

"Here's what I want you to do." continued Miyako as she then whispered to Tezuka. The hazel nut haired teen widened his eyes.

"Okay but you should know that Sayaka's condition-" Miyako pointed with her finger.

"That's exactly what I want. He'll snap afterwards and he'll have no choice but to show his true colors." she said.

"But-" counterd Tezuka. Miyako patted him on the shoulder.

"It'll be fine. I won't let my sister suffer. I promise. Those two will help out as well." she said, jerking her head Atobe's and Yuki's direction. The couple exchanged glances. Miyako went up to them and whispered their jobs for that time. The two nodded. Miyako grinned back at them. She then walked up to Tezuka again.

"Keep your team on alert as well. I'm counting on you. See ya!" she said, waving as she walked into the darkness. Her eyes turned sinister, as she walked further in search for her pray.

* * *

Kai was walking outside. He felt rather uneasy. All of his emotions got mixed up. He didn't know what to do next. He wanted to stop this, protect Sayaka but at the same time he couldn't go against his father. He needed a little push from someone who would definitely protect the girl that he loved. He wanted to look for Tezuka but hesitated. Kai also wanted to ask his father to let her rest but he knew he won't let her. He would use all means to drag her onto the court.

As Kai sighed he felt a freezing wind coming from behind him. His face turned pale instantly when he felt someone behind him with blood thirsty eyes.

"Hello, my dear, Kai." said a female voice coldly.

Kai spun around only to find Miyako standing with a murderous glare in front of him. He froze for a second. Then regaining his senses, he turned around but didn't get to go anywhere when he felt a cold blade pushed to his neck.

"I have some questions to ask you." said Miyako slowly. Kai's face turned to that of sheer horror.

"Long time no see-" he started with a rather naïve tone.

"Don't give me that, you punk." grunted Miyako, moving her dagger a bit upwards.

"What is it that you want, Miyako-san?" he asked. Miyako sneered at him.

"Tell me what your father is really planning." she demanded. Kai sighed.

"What makes you think-"

"Does he plan to use Sayaka to get the Seigaku regulars come over to him?" she asked. Kai widened his eyes.

"Hn. Thought so. Now, I want you to cooperate with me." she said in a more sinister tone.

"What if I say 'no'?" he asked. Miyako grinned evilly as she brushed her fingers through his face.

"Oh, but you will. You really wouldn't want to see Sayaka get hurt. After all, you've always liked her." she said slowly.

Kai stared at her in shock. It surprised him that Miyako knew of this. Then again, she was sharp to notice. Kai sighed as he looked up at the sky for a second. He closed his eyes, remembering the times he could have been true to his feelings but did the opposite. Now, he had the chance to turn around, and do what he truly felt like.

"Okay, I will do as you say." he finally answered. Miyako stared at him stupefied for a while.

'_That was faster than I expected.'_ she thought as an evil smile crept onto her face, the silver moonlight illuminating the darkness in her eyes.

**Next chapter**

The match between Seigaku and Kurōdo gets dragged on. A face of between Sayaka and Tezuka on the courts... "You know where to aim, Tezuka. If you love her, then for that sake alone… you will hurt her."


	55. Chapter 52

**Author's note**

Thanks for the reviews! Umm… I'm sorry if some things were unclear in the last chapter. Yes, Atobe had won against Kai but Hyotei eventually lost. And about Sayaka's condition… it will be answered in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 52**

**Unshakable bonds**

Next day

Before the match against Kurōdo, Tezuka came up to his teammates with a serious look on his face. The girls were there as well, so he made all of them turn their attention to him. Now he had no choice but tell them everything.

"I need you to listen to me calmly." said Tezuka. The Seigaku teens nodded, concern written all over their faces.

As Tezuka sighed he told them everything that had been happening to Sayaka and why she betrayed them. He yet had to tell Miyako's plan, when his teammates stared in shock at him. Yumi gasped while holding her hands in front of her mouth.

"Sayaka-chan. For us she… That's so cruel. How can he call himself a coach?" shouted Yumi in fury. Following Yumi's emotion, the Seigaku regulars expressed their anger the same way.

"Tezuka-san, you knew everything and kept quiet. Why didn't you tell us?" asked Kotoko. Tezuka's eyes switched to the ground in sorrow.

"I promised her not to tell anyone. I think she didn't want any of us to do something stupid." he said.

"We're a team! Aren't we supposed to look out for each other?" retorted Rika. Tezuka's eyes shot up as he saw the whole team looking at him with reassuring faces.

"If protecting someone counts as stupid, then we're a big group of stupid people." said Inui. Tezuka chuckled softly. Even without Sayaka by his side, he was getting used to showing his emotions.

"True." he agreed.

"So, what do you want us to do?" asked Eiji.

"This will be risky but since Miyako-san suggested it, I believe that things will work out. Sayaka's health is in bad condition, so I would want you to prolong the match as long as possible." he said.

"You want us to drag the match? Are you nuts?" shouted Haruhi. Tezuka just looked back with a fully serious look.

"You're joking, right?" asked Kaido.

"No, I'm serious." said Tezuka as serious as his tone of voice indicated.

"You said it yourself that she's in a terrible state." countered Fuji.

"I thought you'd say to finish it as soon as possible but-" stepped in Yumi.

"Quite the opposite. I want you to drag the game." Tezuka made himself clear again.

"Yeah, but-" started Ayumi.

"Don't worry. Since its Miyako-san's plan, it will work out." said Tezuka and walked away shortly afterwards. The Seigaku teens stood in silence. They thought about what he had said.

"Prolong the match, huh?" said Momo.

"Well, we'll just have to do our best." said Kawamura.

"I just hope that Miyako-san really knows what she's doing." mumbled Yori.

All of the regulars actually figured that the one who was most worried now was Tezuka. They saw how hard it was for him to tell them their plan of action. The teens encouraged each other as they proceeded to their match. The boys were supposed to start first and the girls followed their matches right after them.

* * *

The match started. Even though Tezuka had told his teammates to drag the match on, they had trouble to keep up with them for their opponents used other regulars than before. The Kurōdo regulars were stronger this time. However, the Seigaku boys didn't let them have their ways and pushed as hard as they could to prolong each game.

When it came to a tie Tezuka didn't have the chance to play against Kai because the latter had played in a doubles' match. Tezuka's opponent was one of the new regulars who was rather strong. Even so, the hazel brown haired teen held back, letting his opponent take a few games. Eventually, the Seigaku boys' team won 3 to 2.

The girls were the next ones facing their opponents. Kurōdo's girls were already strong. Eeven though Sayaka was now with her previous team again, the Seigaku girls didn't care and fought back with all they had. They proved that all their hard training wasn't for nothing. The best Seigaku girls' doubles pair Ayumi and Haruhi were in their best condition as they beat their opponents flat. Even though Sayaka switched teams and Seigaku was missing one person, they had Akiko to stand in for that place.

Yumi was the one to play against now their former captain Sayaka. The bluenett knew that she was stronger than her but during the time that Sayaka was with them, she improved a lot by watching the black haired girl play tennis. Yumi could bring out the raven haired teens' moves by making her run a lot, however, Yumi still lost.

After their match Yumi noticed that Sayaka was having problems with handling her stamina, even though previously that much of running wouldn't cause her breathing to be that distorted. Sayaka was really in bad condition. She hadn't been watching over her health properly.

As Sayaka walked up to the bench coach she started feeling even worse. Her head started spinning as she lost balance. Just in time her teammate Misaki caught her and gave her support.

"Captain, are you okay?" she asked but Sayaka just stared into pitch black emptiness for a while. As the black haired girl adjusted her vision, she used Misaki for support for a few seconds.

"I'm just a bit dizzy. I'm fine." said Sayaka slowly, straightening herself.

Her coach glared at her. He stood up, taking her wrist roughly. Sayaka widened her eyes. The Seigaku team shot their heads towards Kurōdo's benches. They didn't like what they saw.

"Don't think I will let you rest before this is over. I will drag you out on the court even if you're near death." he whispered coming closer to her face. Sayaka lowered her head.

"Yes." replied Sayaka calmly.

Deep down inside her heart was shaking in terror. There was nothing she could do about it. She had been told that if she tried anything against Isao, her friends would be in trouble. Kai overheard what his father said. A deep frown formed on his face. His father was going too far. Isao let go of Sayaka's wrist and sat back on the bench.

The Seigaku regulars glared at Kurōdo's so-called coach. They wanted to shower him with their tennis balls but couldn't do it, since Isao didn't do anything wicked openly.

"This is bad. Tezuka, how can you watch this?" asked Oishi.

As the vice-captain turned to the said teen his eyes widened when he saw that Tezuka sitting, his face covered with his palm. He was already at his limit from what he experienced the previous day but seeing this was the last blow. His heart was about to explode. It was too much. Oishi's eyes softened; he knew that no matter what he would say now could ease Tezuka's pain and worry.

The Seigaku girls eventually lost 3 to 2. It became a tie between the both teams. The tennis players were allowed a short break before continuing with mixed doubles. The teens went to their waiting room.

* * *

The room was filled with depressing aura when Miyako suddenly walked inside.

"Hey, how are you, guys?" she asked, with her smile brimming at the regulars. In an instant a bunch of glares flashed across the room towards the CIA agent. Miyako sweat dropped.

"Not good I guess." she said. Yumi stood up, taking a few steps towards her.

"Miyako-san, just what the hell are you planning? This doesn't help Sayaka-chan at all. How long do you want us to drag this on? I just can't watch this anymore." Yumi raised her voice in anger.

Miyako sighed. With a serious face expression she said, "I understand but I want you to do this till the very end."

"Why? Why can't you just go over there and threaten that guy or something?" shouted Yumi. Miyako's eyes darkened.

"I can't simply walk over not knowing how many people are with him." explained Miyako calmly. Sensing danger from the look in her eyes, Yumi took a few steps away.

"What do you mean?" asked the blond girl Ayumi. Miyako folded her hands.

"I don't have the right to arrest him until he blows his cover. I have witnesses but I can't simply accuse him with doing those crimes. That's why I need him to snap and Sayaka is the only one who can make that happen." said Miyako.

"Just who the hell is he? Why is he doing such things?" asked Haruhi. Miyako sighed.

"Sorry, can't tell now. That's classified." she said.

"Oh, and what you're doing right now isn't classified?" countered Tezuka.

Miyako switched her gaze at him. From the look in his eyes she could tell how much he was worried. Miyako knew that he would never betray her little sister. Miyako smirked arrogantly.

"You guys, do you want this to end or not? If yes, then shut up and do as I say." she said in a stricter tone. The teens jumped up at her words.

'She really is scary.' a chain of thoughts filled the room. Miyako spun around to walk away but then glanced back at the teens once more.

"Don't worry. As soon as he brings out all of his men, I'll do anything to stop him. The CIA just can't meddle too much with Japan's authority but since he's this dangerous, we'll just have to use force. See ya!" said Miyako as she left the room.

The teens sighed as they were at a loss of what to do. They were ready to trust anything just to end this mess. If Miyako was this calm, then things might really turn out to be fine. That's what they wanted to believe and that was the only thing that they could do now.

Tezuka switched his gaze to the ground again. He had never felt this worried and scared before. Coach Ryuuzaki stepped up in front of the team this time.

"Now, I know how you feel but let us proceed with the doubles pairs that had been decided previously." she said seriously. The Seigaku players turned their attention to their coach.

"Momo, Tsubaki, you two will be first against Kurōdo." Ryuuzaki-sensei pointed to Momo and Rika. The said teens nodded in determination. By choosing these two, the coach was sure about it because both Rika and Momo hated to lose. Furthermore, if it involved Sayaka, they would put aside their arguing and cooperate.

"Tezuka, Shinomiya. If things go as planned, you will play against Tsudeyoshi and Koyumi. Be careful." she warned. Both teens nodded. Tezuka then switched his eyes to Fuji.

"If you screw up and something happens to her…" said Fuji in all seriousness, referring to Yumi. Tezuka simply smirked.

"I'll be careful. Thanks, Fuji." said Tezuka, with a determined face expression. Fuji smiled in relief.

As the break neared its end, the Seigaku team made way back to the court.

* * *

The match resumed. Rika and Momo were playing first. As the doubles pair knew that they couldn't afford to lose, they had to give everything they had for Sayaka. At the start of their match, Momo and Rika were losing but then they made a comeback, making the match longer as told. Despite their effort, Momo and Rika lost in the end because Rika ran out of stamina and couldn't move for a while. Momo didn't blame her; she just wasn't fit for playing a long match.

The last doubles match was Sayaka and Kai against Tezuka and Yumi. The four tennis players stood at the net, facing each other. An evil smirk crept onto Kai's face. Tezuka felt disgusted at his behavior. Yumi looked at Sayaka with extreme worry.

"Sayaka-chan, don't over do it, please." she said silently.

The said teen widened her eyes, as her face turned to that of sheer horror. She shot her head at Tezuka, who turned his look away. With this action, Sayaka figured that he had told them everything. The black haired girl then turned her look away as well, her eyes stopping on Isao. Sayaka's eyes started reflecting concern. Both girls spun around and walked to take their position. As Tezuka was about to do the same, Kai gripped onto his shoulder.

"You know where to aim, Tezuka." said Kai slowly. The Seigaku captain, caught by his words, glanced at the young Tsudeyoshi in an instant.

"If you love her, then for that sake alone… you will hurt her." with that said Kai walked to his position.

As Kai's words finally sunk into Tezuka's mind, the hazel brown haired teen widened his eyes in realization. He then walked to his position. It was Tezuka's serve. As he looked at the ball for a while, he thought about what Kai had said earlier.

'_He wants me to aim at her left ankle__. If you love her, you will hurt her, huh? I should have known. Tsudeyoshi, is that your way of loving her?'_ thought Tezuka as he served the ball.

As the match started, it was a good start for both Sayaka and Kai. They were good at doubles. After all, they had been paired together during Middle school. Their cooperation was the best out of all pairs. Yumi had problems to play together with Tezuka for she had never played with him. Tezuka and Yumi were losing at first but then they started a counter attack.

Kai had glared at Tezuka intently during the match, telling him with his eyes to aim at Sayaka.

'_Do it, Tezuka.'_ thought Kai, sending the message to his opponent.

'_Tsudeyoshi.'_ thought Tezuka in return. Kai's eyes narrowed, as he hit the ball even harder than before.

'_Do it now, or it will have no end!'_ shouted Kai in his thoughts. Upon receiving Kai's spin, something cracked inside of Tezuka. As he hit the ball back, he hid his eyes behind his bangs for a second.

"Forgive me." he whispered, making his way closer to the net.

Tezuka started hitting heavy and low shots to Sayaka's left. The black haired girl had to bend her knees more, which strained her ankle. This way Sayaka missed some shots. As a result the match tied to 4 games all.

Noticing the ball nearing her ankle, Sayaka let the ball pass her as a reflex to her previous experience. She stared at Tezuka with a shocked and pale face. Sayaka's breathing became faster. Her ankle started hurting because of the pressure she had to put on it. Even so, she continued as if nothing happened. Yumi glanced at Tezuka.

"Tezuka-san, what are you doing?" she asked. The Seigaku captain simply glanced back, not saying a word. He didn't know what to say to what he was doing. He was hurting the girl he loved. He was hurting her because he cared about her.

Tezuka continued with targeting the same places, as Seigaku got advantage of the game. Sayaka started to bring out all of her moves but it didn't work against Tezuka. She knew it was hopeless but didn't have a choice but to continue. After Yumi and Tezuka got a game, Sayaka crumbled on the ground because of the hellish pain in her ankle. As her breathing intensified, she didn't get up for a while. Kai walked up to her and tried to help her up. Watching Sayaka on the ground, Isao got angry as he stood up.

"Koyumi Sayaka! Just what the hell are you doing? Continue with the match!" ordered the coach in fury.

He had still controlled himself. He really couldn't have her collapse here. He would be accused of treating his players badly, which would result in a proper investigation.

"Okay." whispered Sayaka, trying to get up. As Kai watched Sayaka get up, he realized that this was actually the first time he had seen the girl he loved in such pain. The things that he had done could truly not compare to what was happening now. Kai then glared at his father. He was actually for the first time disgusted at the fact that he was his father.

Tezuka watched her with terror written all over his face. He was ready to dash over to her but restrained. He then glanced at Isao who was boiling in anger and fury.

'_So that's what Miyako'san meant by "snap".'_ thought Tezuka.

Kurōdo's coach was too sensitive when it came to Sayaka. Her presence in his team meant a lot for him. Tezuka returned to his position. Yumi turned to her doubles partner Tezuka.

"Tezuka-san, that's enough." she said. The said teen didn't look at her.

"Just continue." he said as he walked to take his position. Yumi submitted to his order with much dissatisfaction at his actions.

The teens resumed their match. Tezuka started hitting a lot deeper shots at Sayaka. He didn't want to do it but had to. He hated to see her in pain. However, in order to stop her from suffering he had to hurt her. He continued to hit the same shots at her. Challenging her, he made it clear that this was a match between them now.

"I can't believe he's actually doing this." mumbled Atobe. He was watching the match along with his team and Yuki. The redheaded girl glanced at Hyotei's captain.

"Keigo? What do you mean?" she inquired. Atobe sighed with regret written all over his face.

"He's purposely hitting the ball to her weak side. Her left ankle… He's trying to pressure her ankle, which will cause her to collapse." he explained. Yuki made a face of horror.

"Why? We have to stop him-" she started but Atobe stopped her before she could go closer to them.

"He has to do it, Yuki. No one else but Tezuka must do it now." he said with a sad face. Yuki suppressed her tears but still squirmed. She continued to watch the match.

The Seigaku team simply stared at their two captains facing off on the court. Even though both of them seemed serious about this match, the regulars could see that both were in pain. All they could do was watch with fear that Sayaka might collapse any moment.

Yumi and Kai didn't interfere for a while. As Sayaka didn't get to take her position time to return the ball, it went passed her. Her vision got blurry, as she felt the world spinning. Kai reacted in time to hit the ball back. Sayaka gathered all her strength to hit the last shot with all her strength. The ball went Yumi's direction; she returned the shot. Sayaka prepared for her counter, as she pulled her racket all the way behind her back.

"Now, it's time for my Final dance!" declared Sayaka, swinging her racket with a swift movement that sent a cold wind across the court. Its rotation didn't differ much from other shots but as soon as it reached the ground, it bounced sharply causing the ball to disappear for a second from ones' sight. Sayaka caught both Yumi and Tezuka off guard. The shot was surprising.

'_She finally finished it.'_ thought Tezuka. He then widened his eyes when he saw Sayaka holding her hand in front of her mouth. The next second he saw her falling onto the ground. Tezuka dropped his racket as he dashed over to the other side. Yumi followed his example.

"Sayaka! Are you okay?" inquired Tezuka, already holding the said teen in his arms.

"Open your eyes, Sayaka." he said with a trembling voice. She heard his voice.

'_Ah, now I've done it. He's so worried about me. I bet I'll get a real scolding afterwards.'_ thought Sayaka as she lost consciousness.

"Sayaka-chan!" shouted Yumi, reaching the couple. She kneeled down and examined the girl lying there. She started crying.

The referee and some medics also made their way to the injured tennis player. Kai watched the scene in terror. His heart started pounding faster when he saw Sayaka on the ground. The same feeling drifted in his chest as he remembered the previous night.

"Hey, get away from her! Continue with the match!" called out Isao in fury. The referee glanced angrily back at him.

"Can't you see that your player is in bad condition? You're her coach and still you let her play in this kind of state." said the referee. This made Kai's father even angrier. He ignored the referee and turned to Kai.

"Kai, get her up!" he ordered. Kai simply turned to him, blocking his view from Sayaka. He glared at his father.

"Kai!" shouted Isao. But the said teen simply glared back with a defiant look.

While Miyako was somewhere in the crowed, she looked around to spot some of his men but it was hard for her to make out where they were.

"Stop it! The match is over, Tsudeyoshi-san. I would like to ask you a few questions about this." said the referee.

Isao's eyebrow jumped up in annoyance. He couldn't let this happen. This was going to ruin him. As he switched his eyes towards the tribunes, some serious looking men jumped down, dashing to silence the medics and the referee. Miyako widened her eyes as jumped down from the place she was.

"I will not let you ruin this!" declared Isao.

In an instant Miyako made an entrance, landing a powerful kick on the man who was nearest to Sayaka and Tezuka. Isao growled in anger as he watched his men being knocked out by Miyako. The black haired CIA agent turned to Isao, glaring murderously.

"So, we finally meet, Isao. Now then, you're coming with me and don't make a fuss. My friends will be here in no time." she said in a sinister tone. Isao glared back. He then glanced quickly at his son.

"Hn. You're just too cute, Miyako-chan. What makes you think I'll let you get me that easily?" he said, pulling out of his pocket a gun in a flash.

Miyako widened her eyes as he aimed at Yumi. Sayaka's older sister reacted in time as she blocked the shot. It hit her shoulder; blood started gushing down her whole hand. She kneeled down, holding her shoulder in pain. Miyako glared back at him, gritting her teeth. The rest of the people either panicked or ran away. Some of the onlookers stared in shock that he attempted something like this.

'_Che. How did he get a gun pas__sed the security? He's crazy. This just means that the security was on his side. No wonder the CIA is taking some time. Bastard!'_ thought Miyako.

"Kai, come over here!" ordered Isao. The said teen first stared at Miyako but then turned to his father with a defiant look.

"No. Enough. This stops here." he said. Isao gritted his teeth as he pointed the gun at his own son.

"You! You dare talk back?" shouted Kai's father insanely. Kai still didn't back off, standing his ground. Miyako cackled evilly. Isao pointed his gun at her.

"What's so funny?" he hissed. As her eyes darkened, Miyako raised her head.

"Drop it. Your own son is against you. He agreed to testify against you. You have nowhere to run. Give up." she said in a sinister tone trying to suppress her pain.

"Ha! So what? I have the police-" he started but then swallowed his words because realized what he just said. Miyako grinned evilly.

"Hahaha! You thought you could get away with it, didn't you? You wanted to use Sayaka to get the other regulars to come over to you. Just like you used other people to run errands for you to get money. You killed people, used them and drove them to despair. I bet those regulars of yours are the same. You did well but made one big mistake. You shouldn't have messed with us." said Miyako.

Isao turned pale, as a drop of cold sweat ran down his cheeks. He was still pointing a gun at her.

"Ha! If I kill you, these pests will be silenced afterwards." he declared with a sinister smile.

Just then he noticed that his own team walked over to her side, standing in front him. Kai also didn't move an inch. The Seigaku regulars joined in as they faced him strongly. The other onlookers: Atobe, his team, Yuki, even other tennis teams gathered in front of him. Miyako widened her eyes.

'_Idiots! What are they doing? It's too dangerous!'_ she thought.

It was too dangerous but somehow Miyako felt that they were like a wall that wouldn't move.

"This is a tennis court, not a battlefield." said Fuji. Isao twitched at his remark. He got scared for some reason.

"Ha! I'll take care of you all as soon as-"

"As soon as 'what'? You're backup comes?" asked a male voice behind him darkly. The man behind him pushed a coldhearted blade to his neck. He glanced back at his ambusher.

"You! Why are you-" started Isao. The man behind him pushed the knife upwards.

"Drop it. It's over for you." he said. Isao felt a cold sweat drip down his cheek and dropped the gun. Right after he did, the CIA came in, taking him away. They took care of the rest afterwards.

"Father." said Miyako, staring at the man who threatened Isao.

"Why are you here?" she asked. Her father rushed up, helping his daughter up.

"You know why. How's your shoulder?" he asked. Miyako squinted her eye in pain.

"You just had to ask. Though, I've been in worse situations." she said in amusement. Her attention then turned towards her sister. The medics were checking her and exchanged some worried looks.

"We need to take her to a hospital now." said one medic. Tezuka widened his eyes that were already swelling in tears. He and Yumi both had stayed by her side the whole time.

"Hey, is she going to be okay?" asked Momo.

"Well, she should be. Her breathing is stable, however we need to check her properly to diagnose further." said another medic. Miyako turned to Atobe.

"Keigo-kun, Yuki-chan. Did you prepare a helicopter just as I asked?" she asked. Both teens nodded. It seemed that the medics were asked to arrive by Yuki.

Sayaka and Miyako were taken to a hospital. Right after they left, the Seigaku team surrounded Sayaka's father. He stayed behind because he was supposed to report everything that had happened. He didn't get to react in time as the teens didn't let him out of their sight.

"Where are they taking her?" they asked in unison.

Sayaka's father sweat dropped, sighing. He had no choice but to take all of them to where Sayaka was. He knew how much they cared about her.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Miyako stood in the hallway with her arm already patched up. She had just caught a doctor who had examined Sayaka's condition.

"So, how is she?" asked Miyako.

"She will be fine. It was a good thing that she had been examined now. However, she should be hospitalized for a few weeks. She should follow a proper diet as well." explained the doctor.

"Then, why was she vomiting blood? Will she really be okay?" asked Yuki in distress.

"The cause of this was most likely gastritis. A lot of cases of blood vomiting are caused by gastritis, which likewise occurs because of an improper meal times, physical and psychological stress. In this case it was exactly this." explained the doctor. Miyako sighed in relief. Sayaka's friends as well felt relieved that she was in no danger.

"In any case, she should be hospitalized and refrain from any further stress." with that said the doctor left.

The nurses wanted to forbid the whole group from staying in Sayaka's room, however Miyako "had a way with words". The Seigaku regulars on the other hand saw it as threatening. The big sister scared them off. As Sayaka was lying on the bed motionless, the group of people who were worried about her to death accompanied her in the small hospital room, turning the room from a grey and cold place into a warm and lively place of hope.

**Next chapter**

Kai finally confesses his love to Sayaka. Sayaka leaves to the US for rehabilitation. "There actually was a time when I had feelings for you. During the very first year when we played doubles, I trusted you, Kai."


	56. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

**Truths, ironies and secrets**

Sayaka was lying on the hospital bed. It was early morning and the sun rays peeked from the window making her face glow. The black haired girl slowly opened her eyes. As she adjusted her vision, she saw a white ceiling. Her next intention was to get up but as soon as she moved a bit, she spotted Tezuka sleeping on one side of the bed and her sister on the other. She stared at them for a while.

Both Tezuka and Miyako had their heads on their hands, which were folded nicely on the side of the bed. As Sayaka moved to sit up a bit, she noticed both her hands were occupied by Tezuka's and Miyako's hands. Sayaka's eyes started glowing. Her eyes slowly widened, as she turned her head to the right. There she saw Yuki and Atobe cuddling under a blanket on an armchair. The redheaded girl rested her head against his chest and Atobe rested his cheek against her head. Both were simply too cute together with the sleeping faces.

Sayaka thought that it was natural for her closest people to be here but what got her really surprised was when she saw all of the Seigaku regulars, sleeping on the floor covered with blankets and cuddling side by side. Yumi had rested her head on Fuji's lap. Ayumi and Haruhi sat side by side under one blanket. Rika had her head on Momo's shoulder. As for the rest, they sat side by side in the room. Coach Ryuuzaki had the privilege to rest on an armchair, her chin against her hand.

As Sayaka looked around, tears started flowing down her cheeks. She wasn't sad, instead happy that she had such great people around her. She was glad that she could see them again.

Shortly afterwards Atobe moaned softly, opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was Sayaka being awake. He quickly woke up Yuki, who in an instant, without even thinking hugged her best friend Sayaka tightly.

"Sa-chan!" she called out. Sayaka squinted her eye.

"Yu-chan. Too tight… Can't breathe." whispered Sayaka in suffocation.

The rest of the people woke up naturally because of the sudden noise. As everyone saw Yuki hugging Sayaka, they also jumped up and moved closer to her. Tezuka's eyes reflected a soft glow, as he sighed in relief, holding her hand tightly. Miyako started to get really impatient with Yuki because the redheaded girl didn't let go of Sayaka for even a second.

"Hey, Yuki-chan, stop hogging her. It's my turn." whined Miyako, pulling Yuki away.

The redheaded girl smiled widely, as she submitted to Miyako's action and let go of her dear friend. The older Koyumi quickly attacked her little sister with a fierce hug.

"Nee-san." sobbed Sayaka. The black haired CIA agent kissed her forehead, as she sighed.

"It's over. He won't touch you ever again." whispered Miyako and then let her go. Miyako wiped her little sister's tears away.

Sayaka looked around once more and saw happy, grinning faces around her. She felt warm inside. She smiled to herself, slightly blushing. Her eyes then turned to her father Haruka.

"Father! Why are you here?" she asked in surprise. She had never thought to see him right here of all places. He smiled softly at her, as he then switched to everyone else in the room.

"Can I talk to her alone for a while?" he asked. They nodded and left the room. Sayaka's father turned to his daughter and the first thing he did, was hug her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Sayaka." he said. The said teen blinked in confusion.

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Sayaka. Haruka then pulled her away, guilt written all over his face.

"I knew who he was from the start. Your sister knew this already but now I have to tell you. When your mother died I was in the CIA. I couldn't lay a finger on him back then. He used people against their own will and threatened them to get money. He even got to the police. He then decided to use sports for his benefit." explained Haruka. Sayaka listened carefully, her eyes widening in realization.

"Somehow he found out about our connection to the Echizen family and saw your potential. He wanted to use you so that the other teens would come over to his side. I'm sorry I didn't stop him back then. The reason why we went back to the US, was because I resigned from the CIA. I needed to look after you but I guess I was a bad father that I let you go through this. I'm sorry." he said and lowered his head in shame.

Sayaka listened through it all calmly. She then smiled widely, patting her father's head. He raised his eyes in surprise.

"That's not true. You're a great father. You took care of me and nee-san all by yourself. I'm really glad that no one else but you, are my father." she said.

Haruka returned her smile and hugged her again. After a while, a doctor came in to check on Sayaka.

* * *

The Seigaku team and Kurōdo both got disqualified. Therefore, Rikkai became the champions by default; however the latter team were not satisfied with the win because they didn't have the chance to pay back Seigaku for their loss in the Kantou tournament.

During Sayaka's stay in the hospital, Tezuka had watched over her silently. He couldn't gather the strength to face her after what he had done, after hurting her. When he finally decided that this can't go any further, Tezuka walked into her room slowly. Not looking Sayaka in the eyes, he sat down on her bed.

The black haired girl watched his movements carefully; she knew how he felt. A few seconds of silence engulfed the room, as Tezuka dared not raise his eyes. Sayaka smiled softly, waiting for him to say something. She didn't mind him simply sitting next to her, contemplating on what to do or say. The hazel brown haired teen finally took a deep breath.

"Sayaka." said Tezuka silently. The said teen's eyes sparkled in expectation.

"Hm? What is it?" she asked gently. Caught by the tone of her voice, which didn't indicate any signs of anger, Tezuka's eyes widened slightly.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to-" he started but then stopped when saw Sayaka's hand moving onto Tezuka's hand.

"I won't forgive you-" she said. Tezuka's eyes saddened for an instant but then he quickly raised his head when Sayaka said, "-if you show that sorrowful face to me."

Tezuka stared at her, as she smiled softly. For the past few days he couldn't stop his body from trembling. He wanted to hold her close to him, to know that she'll be by his side. Sayaka slowly raised her other hand, touching his face softly.

"Instead, smile for me. Then I'll forgive you." she said slowly.

For a few seconds Tezuka didn't do anything. He simply stared at the black haired girl who was gazing lovingly into his eyes. His lips trembled, when he felt the warm touch of her hand. The words finally reaching his senses, Tezuka smiled. He truly smiled form the bottom of his heart because he was happy that Sayaka was in front of him, smiling in return.

His body moved on its own, as he hugged her. Not saying a word, they simply embraced each other. Even without words, with simple actions, all of their feelings were answered.

* * *

When the day came for Sayaka to leave from the hospital, Kai appeared, however, he didn't have the courage to face her yet. So he decided to wait a bit. As he walked outside, he stumbled upon Yuki and Atobe. The redheaded girl glared at him at first but then softened her expression, noticing Kai acting different than before. Kai advanced closer to the couple.

"Yuki-chan, I'm sorry I hurt you. I was an idiot to lose such a beautiful girl like you. I'm sorry." he said, bowing in front of the said teen.

Yuki stared at him in shock. She then took a few steps forward. She looked Kai from head to toe, side to side. She even waved her hand in front of him and poked him. Kai trembled in annoyance, as he was still bowing.

"What?" he raised his head quickly in embarrassment. Yuki perked up.

"You are Tsudeyoshi Kai, aren't you?" she asked in astonishment, examining Kai's face. The brown haired boy made a face, blushing.

"What? What is it?" he asked in annoyance, already guessing Yuki's thoughts. Yuki rubbed her chin.

"Heeh, who would've thought that the Tsudeyoshi-san would ever apologize to me. What are you up to again?" asked Yuki in suspicion. Kai's eyebrow jumped up.

"I'm not planning anything!" he retorted, raising his voice. He then blushed and turned his head away shyly.

"I-I just wanted to sincerely apologize for what I did back then. I-I know that it was wrong, so…" he mumbled. Yuki and Atobe smirked in interest. Kai hesitantly turned his head back to them, only to find the couple grinning in amusement. The brown haired teen twitched.

"W-W-What?" he asked again. Yuki simply sneered softly at him.

"Oh, nothing. You don't have to apologize. More like, don't worry about it, I won't forgive you for what you did back then anyways." she said indifferently.

Kai sighed; he knew she would never forgive him no matter how he apologized. Yuki took Atobe's arm. She spun around to leave, as she glanced back one last time.

"But-" she said again. Kai perked up at the 'but'.

"-if you ever attempt anything that will hurt my friends, I will then do my best to punch your senses back into place again. For now, that expression suits you better." said Yuki and walked ahead along with Atobe, who sweat dropped at her last statement.

Kai stared at Yuki walking away, until she and Atobe disappeared from his sight. He then chuckled, as tears flowed down his cheeks. He placed his hand to his forehead.

"What's wrong with me? Idiot." mumbled Kai to himself. His eyes softened, as he realized that he should stop being so pathetic, and cherish the people around him and the moments that have yet to be spent with them.

* * *

After a few weeks, Sayaka had been told to not do any physical training for a few months. She had to go for check-ups occasionally to make sure that her health became more stable. Of course, she was devastated that she couldn't play her beloved tennis and even threw a tantrum. However, despite her efforts she was still persuaded by her family, Tezuka and her friends. She had no choice but to submit to their demands. She still took her time to watch and guide her team during their training.

On one sunny afterschool day, Sayaka and Tezuka had walked together from school. They took a detour through a park near the school. The couple was chatting happily, when they came to a hold, noticing the one person Sayaka had been wondering about, who had suddenly disappeared for some reason.

Kai stood in front of them, blocking their way. Sayaka had heard from Yuki that he had suddenly apologized to her and that he even went against his father. The redheaded girl even stated that Kai had somehow changed. Kai sighed softly, making his way closer to the couple. Somehow, Sayaka didn't feel scared when he came closer.

"Sayaka, can I talk to you in private, please?" he asked with sincerity in his voice.

The said girl stared at him. She felt that he was truly different than before. If he needed to say something, she would listen. As she let Tezuka's hand a bit loose, the hazel brown haired teen gripped it tighter. He had no intention of letting her go anywhere. Feeling his warm hand tightening, Sayaka smiled. She then turned her gaze towards Kai.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to decline." she finally answered. As if he knew the answer, Kai closed his eyes in regret and was about to walk away when the next words stopped him from this action.

"However, if something really needs to be said, then say it here. I want Mitsu to hear everything you have to say to me." said Sayaka again.

Both Kai and Tezuka stared at the raven haired teen. As Sayaka looked at Kai with determination, he finally agreed. Kai took a few steps away, signaling that still he wanted a bit of privacy; he wanted to face only her. Sayaka understanding his intention, let go of Tezuka's hand. She turned to him and came closer to whisper to him.

"No matter what happens now, please, don't interfere until I ask you to. Trust me." said Sayaka gazing into his eyes.

He trusted her. Touching her hand once more, he agreed with a warm smile. Sayaka then spun around, advancing forward to face Kai. Tezuka stood only a few steps away to see and hear everything in front of him. Kai and Sayaka were finally standing face to face. The brown haired teen knew that he should not hesitate; just say everything that he wanted from the start. It was meaningless to hide anymore.

"I know that I caused you a lot of pain, anger and dissatisfaction for which I do not deserve any forgiveness. I also know that by apologizing to you would only seem that I want to make myself feel better and get rid of the miserable feeling that will haunt me for the rest for my life. But because I know all of this I'm still here to say I'm sorry." said Kai seriously.

Sayaka kept silent. She wanted to hear everything he had to say until the very end.

"I'm sorry for the things that I had done to you. I didn't hurt you out of spite. You told me back then that I don't hate you, that I'm hurting you only because I don't know any other way of making you look at me. You were right. I kept on hurting you, causing you pain because I love you. I didn't know how to control my feelings. I only wanted you stay by my side. I didn't want you to leave me." Kai said, lowering his head in shame.

He wanted her to say something but Sayaka simply kept silent. The brown haired teen raised his head slowly.

"I wanted you accept the love that I couldn't express properly so many times. When you collapsed back then, when I experienced the feeling of almost losing you, I realized that I must tell you how I truly felt. I don't expect you to accept my feelings. I know I can't replace Tezuka. It's my own fault that I have no place in your heart. This is actually all that I wanted to say. From now on, I'll keep my distance from you because, if I don't, I don't know what else I might do. This is all, goodbye." as he said the final words, Kai spun around.

Sayaka's mouth opened, as she thought about the major confession that she just received. She closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath, she decided to say what had been a part of her feelings for a long time. She needed to say it even though Tezuka was listening as well.

Before Kai could take a few steps, Sayaka said, "If you had told me this when we were still in Junior High, it would have made me really happy."

Struck by her words, Kai froze, staring at the ground. Tezuka unfolded his arms, as these words caught him by surprise.

"Back then I might have accepted your feelings." continued Sayaka.

Kai's heart skipped a beat. He slowly turned around to find the girl to whom he just confessed, wearing a gentle look on her face.

"There actually was a time when I had feelings for you. During the very first year when we played doubles, I trusted you, Kai." she said in all seriousness.

When those words were said, something sparked in Kai's chest. His heart fluttered. The mere thought, the mere realization that the girl he had always loved, worshipped actually used to like him made his mind go blank. Tezuka on the other hand got utterly worried by what she said. To hear her say something like that made him angry. Then again, they had a much longer past. He still didn't know everything that had happened between them.

"It's true that back then when we just started playing together, I liked you. But soon afterwards when you played around with my friends' feelings I realized that I didn't know who you really were. Then you did it again, again and again, and slowly my feelings for you died." with that said, the look in Sayaka's eyes hardened.

"Afterwards, you started hurting people around me just to get me. Without a confession, you simply wanted to possess me. Not too long ago I hated you. I hated everything about you. I even hated the fact that I actually used to like you at the very beginning, I even hated it that I came to hate you. With liking you and hating you, now I feel nothing." said Sayaka calmly.

Upon hearing her words, Kai was struck by his own foolishness that he didn't notice her feelings for him back then. He felt stupid and ashamed. He couldn't do anything now because the past is the past. He was the only one holding on to his past feelings this whole time, when she had already moved far away.

"This may seem harsh what I'll say now but this will be your retribution. I will not consider nor I want to know your feelings but from now on, I never ever want to pair up with you for doubles." she said strictly.

Kai quickly raised his head. He stared at her, his hands trembling. It was harsh but not as harsh if she would have said that she never wanted to see him. A small spark of hope lighted for him. Sayaka was about to move, when in a flash, Kai already stood very much close to her. Both of his hands gently touched her face, as he came closer to her lips. Tezuka was about to storm in between them, when he remembered his promise with Sayaka not too long ago. He decided to wait.

Kai stopped a few inches away from touching her lips. Looking deep into her eyes, he caught Sayaka staring in shock. He then smiled gently.

"Ah, I almost lost it again." said Kai in faint amusement. His eyes then saddened.

"Thank you, Sayaka." he said as he hugged her tightly, closing his eyes.

The said girl didn't fight back. Somehow she felt that he won't do anything. She smiled as she was glad that he had found his way back.

"Thank you for telling me that you liked me even the slightest bit. Even though I have no chance now, I'm still glad that I had a place in your heart in the past. With this I can completely give up on you. It will be easier this way." said Kai, pressing his head closer to hers.

"The next time we meet, we'll be just old friends on good terms, nothing more." said Sayaka.

Kai nodded as he smiled at her words. He was even happier that she said that they'll meet again. He had to let go. He already decided to give up on her. So, it shouldn't be so hard to just look at her face one last time before he left, right? However, eyes swelled in tears by the thought alone. A stream of tears ran down his cheeks.

"Could you close your eyes for a while, please?" asked Kai.

"Huh?" inquired Sayaka.

Tezuka, who was still watching the whole scene, widened his eyes. He just witnessed something new. It was the first time he had ever seen Kai's so many face expressions. He had only known the devilish and sadistic side of him. But now seeing him so sad just upon parting from the girl he loved, he felt a little bit sympathetic.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything to you. Just close them for me." requested Kai, holding his cool.

Sayaka didn't understand why he wanted her to close her eyes but feeling secure, she did as he asked.

"Okay, they're closed." she said.

Kai slowly pulled away, tears flowing even harder. He didn't want her to see him like this. He only wanted her to remember the last smile that he gave her. The brown haired teen then placed his hand on top of head. If he had continued to hold onto her, his desires would have taken the best of him. Smirking softly at the black haired girl, gazing lovingly at her face, Kai withdrew his hand. He spun around and quickly disappeared from her sight.

Sayaka opened her eyes to find that the Kurōdo captain had already left. She then walked up to Tezuka who was staring into the distance.

"Sorry, it took a while." said Sayaka with a wide smile all over her face.

Tezuka stared at her for a few seconds before returning the smile. The look in her eyes expressed everything. The trust that they had couldn't be broken even by the feelings of the past.

* * *

The end of the last term came quickly and Sayaka had something to say to the team.

"I will be leaving for the US to recover there. I'll be staying there during the semester break." she said. The regulars dropped their jaws open.

"Nani?" they hollered in unison. Sayaka sweat dropped.

"A-Ah, don't panic. It's just for two or three weeks. I'll be back when the new school year starts." she explained.

"Yeah, but- Why? Don't you feel okay? Do you have some injury?" asked Yumi, checking her body. Sayaka sighed.

"No. Well…You see, I feel fine but since the Nationals I felt my stamina went down and my ankle hasn't healed properly yet. I'm sorry." she said.

Meanwhile, Tezuka looked very depressed. He had hoped to have her all to himself during the break but now she was going away. Sayaka glanced at the hazel brown haired teen and noticed his emotions overflowing.

"When are you leaving?" asked Ayumi. Sayaka turned to her.

"Tomorrow." she said.

With those words Tezuka felt even more depressed.

When they walked home he didn't say a word to her. She didn't want him to be like this, so she decided to make it up to him. When they reached her house, Sayaka pulled onto his shirt.

"Mitsu? Anoo…" she started blushing all over her face. The said teen turned to her and blinked.

"Hm? What?" he asked.

"Well… Could you… stay with me tonight?" she asked shyly. Tezuka froze.

"What? S-Sayaka. What are you-" he asked, a shade of red appearing onto his cheeks. The said teen hugged him.

"My father said he had to go away for two days. He can't even see me off tomorrow. I just… want to spend some time with you. So, can't you?" she asked, acting all girly. Tezuka softened his look. He too wanted to spend more time with her. He hugged her tightly.

"Okay, I'll stay with you." he said.

* * *

On the next day Sayaka hadn't expected the whole team to be there to see her off. Even Yuki and Atobe had come. She had told them beforehand, so Yuki insisted to see her off. Sayaka said goodbye to everyone as she with her team talked for quite a while. Tezuka was already glancing at her direction and wanted to say something but didn't know what. When he saw Sayaka coming up to him, smiling faintly, he looked softly at her.

"Mitsu… I'll call you when I have the time. So-" she said as she looked a bit sad.

Sayaka tried her best to squeeze out a smile for him but just couldn't. He smirked, placing his hand onto her cheek. He pulled her closer, kissing her softly. The onlookers dropped their jaws open. Ayumi blushed, grinning widely. Yuki hung on Atobe's arm as she squealed in excitement.

Tezuka pulled away and saw Sayaka's shocked expression. She stared at him with an open mouth for he had done something very much unexpected to everyone in public. Sayaka then chuckled and laughed a bit. Tezuka smiled in return. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I love you, Mitsu." she whispered. The said teen wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the hug.

"Don't you dare cheat on me, Sayaka." he whispered sarcastically. The girl in his arms chuckled.

"That's my line." she retorted. He leaned to her ear.

"I love you, Sayaka." he said. This caused the said teen to blush all red to her ears.

They stopped hugging each other because Sayaka still had to say goodbye to Yuki and Atobe. She hugged them both as it was time for her to go. She walked to her gate and spun once more around to see all of the teens waving at her. She looked at that image warmly as she closed her eyes to save this moment in her deepest memory.

* * *

**Author's note**

Okay, don't panic. This is not the very last chapter. The next one will be the last one though.


	57. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The semester break was nearing its end and the new school year was just around the corner, as Yuki and Atobe were sitting in the living room of his house. They were playing chess. Yuki was good at it, even taking a few wins from the Hyotei's king.

Atobe on the other hand somehow constantly recalled that he had seen Yuki's chess moves somewhere before. Just when he thought that Yuki would pull a nice move, it turned out a big pinch for her, as she was at a loss of what to do next.

Yuki sat there staring at the board as if the chess figures would move on their own, leading her to victory. However, she was in trouble. The redheaded girl sighed, a frown forming on her beautiful face. Her eyes reflected a soft glow as if her thoughts drifted someplace else. As she sat there for a while trying to concentrate, the game itself reflected her feelings.

Noticing his love being bothered by something either than the game, Atobe raised his eyebrows. He looked at her intently, as she took the chessman and then put it down again to its place. She took it again, sighing, she put it down again. Atobe got concerned about her.

"Yuki?" he inquired.

"Eh?" with a surprised tone of voice, Yuki raised her head up in a flash.

She got startled when he spoke to her so suddenly. Atobe blinked. She really was acting weird.

"What's wrong? You seem so hesitant." he said with concern written all over his face.

Yuki's eyes saddened, as a faint shade of pink appeared onto her cheeks. She averted her gaze, looking at the chess board.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm taking too much time. I'll just make a move already." she said shyly, taking the chessman again.

"No, that's not what I meant. You seem to be worried about something." he clarified himself. Yuki froze upon his words. She slowly put the chessman on another square.

"Tell me what's bothering you?" asked Atobe gently. He then switched his eyes on the board. He took his chessman to check her.

"M-My mother said that… I should accept a marriage interview." said Yuki with a trembling voice.

Atobe dropped the chessman as he remained motionless. Yuki raised her head, revealing a very much concerned and sad face expression.

"Keigo." she whispered. Atobe's eyes hardened, as anger showed on his face.

"Why? Why did she say that? She's well aware of our feelings-" he said in an angry tone.

"She said she didn't care. I told her that I don't want to. I told her that the one I love is you but she still insisted. But this is also mother's request and I can't disobey. I really don't want this. All I want is you by my side but mother- She-" said Yuki, trying to suppress her tears.

Seeing the redheaded girl worrying so much, Atobe's eyes softened. He knew how much sincere her feelings were for him. During the previous school term they had experienced only happy memories together. He only saw her smile, and it was enough for him. Atobe only wanted her to smile for him, and it filled his heart with happiness. However, seeing Yuki distressed over something like this again, made him angry. Atobe slowly walked over to Yuki.

"Yuki." he said softly, touching her shoulder. The said teen jumped up to her feet, hugging Atobe tightly.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want this to happen again." she said sadly. Atobe wrapped his arms around Yuki's shoulders.

"It's okay. I'll talk to your mother." he said in a whisper. Yuki raised her head to look at Atobe.

"But-" she started but Atobe simply smiled warmly.

"I won't give you up to anyone." he said, embracing her again.

His words reassured Yuki. She gave a tiny smile as she closed her eyes, feeling his warm embrace. He didn't want to let her go. For some reason, he felt that if he let go of her, she would go someplace far away. The mere thought alone inflicted such a feeling. The feeling of losing her… He had experienced it before, losing her sometime long ago.

* * *

The day before school started Atobe called Yuki's mother, Rima. He had requested for her to speak with him. Yuki had some business with her volleyball team, so she was not at home. It was only Atobe and Rima in her house. Atobe sat opposite of her with a frown on his face. Rima smiled innocently.

"My, Keigo-kun. What brings you here all of a sudden?" she asked naively.

Atobe felt his eyebrow reacting on its own as if a reflex. He had caught Rima's tne of voice. He knew clearly that she knew why he was here.

"Rima-san, you should know very well why. Yuki told me about the marriage proposal." he said calmly. Rima's face turned serious.

"Why of course she would. You're her boyfriend after all." she said ignorantly, looking out the window. A vein throbbed on his forehead, as he tried to control himself.

"And knowing this, why do you insist on her accepting it then? She doesn't want to nor do I." he said, controlling the tone of his voice. Rima sneered.

"Hn. That's right. You're only her boyfriend." she said with an uninterested expression.

"What?" he growled.

"Let me tell you, as long as she's available for marriage, it doesn't matter if she's in a relationship or not." explained Rima, finally turning her attention to the young Atobe. The boy in front of her narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Wasn't it the same with you? Your grandfather didn't care whether you had a girlfriend or not. Yet you still managed to convince him." she said in faint arrogance.

"Are you taking your revenge on me?" he asked. Rima pointed with her finger, tilting it side to side.

"No, no, my dear Keigo-kun. You convinced your grandfather, now convince me. How strong are your feelings for Yuki?" she asked with a meaningful smirk. Atobe raised his eyebrow after hearing her pointless question. She knew how he felt for her.

"You very well know that I love her. That's why I'm here. I don't want to lose her. Just reconsider this, Rima-san." he said with a serious expression.

Rima frowned. It appeared that that wasn't what she wanted to heat from him. She had the intention of pushing him further. If he wanted Yuki by his side, than this was the time for him to act.

"Tsk. I believe you didn't understand my question, Keigo-kun. I know how you feel about her but do you think I will decline every marriage proposal just because she has a boyfriend? Hn. Don't make me laugh. There are some good choices for her to choose a fine man. What if she breaks up with you? She would lose this opportunity to marry someone. I can't take the risk, you know. She's my only child." said Rima with serious eyes. Atobe widened his eyes. He was getting angry at what she had said.

'_Break up? Hn.__ Like hell I would ever let that happen! She's mine and I won't let any other guy touch her.'_ he thought angrily.

He had thought about doing this before but didn't really want to rush things. Now, he just couldn't hold back anymore.

"Let me ask you once more. Keigo-kun, how serious ARE you with her?" asked Rima again. Atobe slammed his hands on the table as soon as she asked and stood up.

"Fine! You want to know how serious? Then listen carefully-" he grunted, glaring down on Rima. The woman in front of him perked up as a satisfied smile crept onto her face.

* * *

Rima sat in an armchair in her house with a rather satisfied look on her face. Atobe had left shortly. She dialed a number and put the phone to her ear.

"Yumiko?" she asked. It was Atobe's mother on the other end who chuckled lightly.

"Hey, Rima. How's it going?" asked Yumiko. Rima grinned in satisfaction.

"Your son was here a while ago." she said. Yumiko laughed faintly.

"So, how did it go?" asked Yumiko. Apparently, she knew that her son went to see Rima. Yuki's mother sighed, resting her head against the backboard of her chair.

"Ah, it was okay. I think I can really leave Yuki in his care. He's really grown into a fine man." she said with a soft glow reflecting in her eyes. Yumiko laughed again on the other end.

"Things are going just as we had hoped, right?" asked Yumiko intentionally.

"More or less." answered Rima.

"So, I guess it will be not too long until Yuki-chan will become family." stated Yumiko happilly.

Chuckling at Yumiko's words, Rima said, "Ah."

Upon answering Yumiko, Rima remembered what Atobe told her before he left.

"**I love your daughter and I will do anything for her! I will not le****t any other random guy have her. Therefore, like it or not, I will marry Yuki!" declared Atobe and stormed off, leaving a satisfied Rima.**

Suppressing her laughter, Yuki's mother said, "Now I wonder how he'll break it down to her."

* * *

The before school started, the Seigaku regulars decided to arrange practice. Yumi leaned against the fence, sighing. She had really missed Sayaka for the past few weeks. She wondered when she would come back. Kotoko walked up to her with the same depressed expression.

"Sulking over Sayaka-chan?" asked Kotoko. Yumi turned her head at her.

"What? How did you-" she started but Kotoko pointed at the rest of the girls. They were trying to concentrate on practice but a dark cloud had descended upon them, which ruined their moods completely.

"I see." said Yumi, sweatdropping. Kotoko sighed.

"I wonder when Sayaka-chan will be back." muttered Kotoko. Yumi gave her a reassuring grin.

"Don't worry. She promised that she'll be back before school starts. We'll just… have- to…" Yumi widened her eyes, swallowing her words.

Kotoko blinked at the vice-captain of the Seigaku girls' team. She was staring at something behind her. Yumi couldn't believe that she was seeing the same long black hair and a pair of azure blue eyes. The girl that they had just mentioned was standing behind Kotoko and grinning widely.

"Yumi-san? What's-"

"Ahhhhh! Sayaka-chan!" she suddenly shouted as she ran over to the said girl.

Kotoko spun around only to find the bluenett already hugging the raven haired teen. She followed her example and called out Sayaka's name. Both girls attacked Sayaka like wild cats. The second they heard the commotion, both the Seigaku boys and girls dashed towards her.

The girls were hugging Sayaka so tightly that she was running out of breath. The boys stood around, observing. The black haired girl laughed in joy, seeing the happy faces around her.

"We missed you, captain!" called out Yori.

"I missed you too, guys. I'm so happy to see you." said Sayaka with a wide smile. Eiji was standing next to Oishi, covering his eyes with his arm. He was crying.

"Buhuu. Saya-chan! I want a hug too." he wailed as he hugged the said teen.

"Eiji-san." said Sayaka caught by his emotion.

"Why didn't you tell us when you'll get back?" asked Yumi.

"Hehe. I wanted to surprise you." said Sayaka playfully. Eiji finally calmed down, standing next to her.

"Well then, welcome back, Koyumi-san." said Fuji smiling warmly. Sayaka blushed as she then chuckled. She then noticed that Tezuka was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Mitsu?" she asked.

"Ah, the coach had something to talk to him about. Does he know you're here?" asked Oishi. Sayaka blinked at first but then shook her head.

"Hah, I see. Wanted to spare him the waiting." said Fuji with a sadistic grin. Sayaka sweat dropped. She didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Something like that." she said slowly. Eiji rested his arm against her shoulder as he grinned devilishly.

"So, what are you still doing here, Saya-chan?" asked the acrobatic specialist. Sayaka turned her head to him in a flash.

"Eh?" she asked in confusion.

"Don't 'eh' me. Go and find him. He was in a bad mood for the past few days." Eiji whispered the last sentence, which caused Sayaka to blush all over her face.

She then dashed away to search for Tezuka. The teens followed her with their eyes and then exchanged glances.

"Well then, who's up for spying?" asked Fuji sadistically. Most of the people raised their hands. Just when they were about to follow Sayaka, Oishi stopped them.

"Fuji, leave them be. Let's give them a bit of privacy." said Oishi. Fuji turned around. He then smirked in agreement.

* * *

Sayaka ran around the school ground, trying to spot the hazel brown haired Seigaku captain. She took a turn around a corner. As she saw Tezuka walking straight ahead with his back to her, Sayaka's face expression softened, her eyes brimming in happiness. She took a deep breath.

"Mitsu!" she called out.

By the call of his name, Tezuka froze, staring at the ground. There was only one person who would call him that way for she was the only person he had given permission to. How long he had desired to hear her voice so close to him! Now, he even thought that he had heard wrongly.

He slowly turned around to only find the girl he had longed for in front of him, her face shining in happiness. Tezuka still stared in disbelief. As soon as Tezuka turned around, Sayaka stormed into his arms, almost knocking him off his feet.

"Saya-ka." he said slowly, with a voice of surprise.

He didn't know how to react because her appearance was too sudden. First, he was missing, wanting to see her constantly, and the next second, the girl that he had longed for, craved to touch and hold gently was right in his arms.

"I missed you so much." whispered Sayaka.

Upon hearing her words, Tezuka came back to his senses. He finally realized that he wasn't dreaming. Tezuka sighed as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He closed his eyes, smiling warmly.

"Why didn't you call before you came back?" he asked.

"Sorry. I wanted to surprise you." she murmured. Tezuka hid his face in her black, long hair. He sighed again.

"One of these days you'll give me a heart attack for sure." he said jokingly. The raven haired teen chuckled.

"Did I make you angry?" she asked in amusement. Tezuka opened his eyes, advancing closer to her ear.

"Oh, I am angry. What will you do about it then?" he asked sarcastically, whispering gently into her ear.

Caught by the tone of his voice, Sayaka smiled. She gazed lovingly into his hazel eyes. Caressing his cheek, Sayaka kissed him softly on the lips. After she pulled away, she smiled tenderly. Tezuka returned the smile as he kissed her forehead. The black haired girl closed her eyes, feeling his warm touch. Just the feeling of being close to each other, with their warmth entangling, was enough to make their feelings flutter.

* * *

The new school year had just begun. On the first day of school Yuki walked into the school territory, looking a bit down. She was really concerned about the fact that her mother insisted on the marriage interview. Yuki still hadn't solved the problem; therefore she was feeling guilty and sad that she didn't have the courage to do anything in this situation. She wanted to stand up for her feelings; she wanted to protect Atobe.

Just when Yuki had reached the entrance to the school building, like a queen, she was attacked by multiple fans. They surrounded her and tried to have a talk with her. They knew that Atobe and Yuki were a couple but still worshiped her.

Yuki defended herself, trying to squeeze out a smile. A moment shortly, Atobe walked into the school grounds. He ignored everyone around him. His eyes were set on one person only. Walking straight to Yuki, he had a determined look on his face.

"Hey!" he shouted.

The people surrounding Yuki quickly made way for the King of Hyotei. The redheaded girl blinked as she saw Atobe walking straight up to her. She gasped when she saw the look in his eyes. It made Yuki confused, as she thought that he would do something in front of everyone. She started taking steps backwards.

"Keigo." she said silently.

Atobe continued walking forward until Yuki was finally pinned to the wall. Atobe rested his hand against it as he looked at the girl in front of him seriously. Yuki's heart started pounding faster. She could hear it herself.

"Yuki, marry me." he stated out of the blue.

The said teen widened her eyes, opening her mouth in shock by the words that she heard. She thought she had heard wrongly. The onlookers made astonished, shocked and even dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"B-But- H-Huh? Why-" mumbled Yuki.

Yuki tried to say something. However, to her horror she found that she couldn't control neither her heartbeat or voice or even her breathing. Atobe continued to cast a loving gaze into her eyes, not moving one inch from his spot. He needed to hear an answer from her.

"I love you, Yuki. Please, answer me. Will you marry me?" he asked this time.

The said teen blushed not in embarrassment but by the sudden question. She cast her gaze to the floor.

"B-But we're in High school." she said.

Yuki searched for an excuse. This was too sudden for her. She did love him but thought that it was a bit unreasonable for him to ask something like this now.

"After we graduate. I'm not asking to do it now." said Atobe in full seriousness.

Yuki raised her head to look at him but then looked away again. She was too nervous by the sudden proposal and by the fact that all the curious eyes were currently on her, waiting for an answer. She had never liked excessive attention.

"B-But- Huhh-" she staggered. All eyes were on the couple, and she could feel it.

"Yuki." said Arobe.

The said teen panicked, as she turned to her right, wanting to walk away. Unfortunately to her, she didn't get to go too far, as she was blocked by Oshitari, Mukahi and Ootori.

"Oshitari-san, please, move." she said with a trembling voice. The bespectacled tensai simply smiled in return.

"No, Aihara-san-" he said.

"-we won't move-" said Mukahi.

"-until you give him a proper answer." followed up Ootori. Yuki gasped as she blushed up to her ears. She glanced back at Atobe.

"You're not joking, are you?" she asked. Atobe softened his look.

"You know that I would never joke about something like this." he said.

Yuki turned her look away, contemplating on what to do next. Running out of patience, Oshitari walked up to her, took her shoulders, and turned her around, pushing her further towards Atobe.

"Now, Aihara-san. Yes or no?" whispered Oshitari behind her back.

Yuki looked at Atobe but then turned her eyes away, becoming even redder. She loved him, and was happy that he asked her this. She was feeling uneasy for the past few days because of her mother's demand. Even the smallest thought of being separated from him crushed her, made her feel sad. If this way she would never have to accept any other marriage proposal, then she'd be happy. Yuki smiled softly.

"Yes." she said in a whisper, turning her look slowly at Atobe.

"Eh?" Atobe widened his eyes. Oshitari yet again leaned closer to her face.

"No one heard that." said Oshitari. Yuki moved forward, hugging Atobe tightly.

"Yes." she said louder this time.

The people around them started to clap to congratulate the couple. Atobe looked at the girl hugging him happily and smiled widely. He wrapped his arms around her in happiness. This time no one could complain about them being together and the marriage interviews were out of the question. No one could break them apart anymore.

* * *

On the same day…

The Seigaku regulars were doing some practice. It was also the day when new members entered the tennis club, so there were some newcomers there. The girls and boys were co-ed for the day because the girl's courts were being renovated. Among those newcomers were Sakuno and Tomoka, as well as Horio and Kachiro. A certain black/green haired teen was standing around on the courts, being the centre of attention.

"Heeeh, he's become taller. Khehe. Still as cute as ever." mumbled Sayaka to herself, as she sat on the table in the school cabinet, looking out the window.

Tezuka was sitting right at the table in front of her. He raised his eyes. Yumi and Oishi were also there. The coach had asked them to gather in the room.

"Koyumi, Shinomiya, could you go over there and watch them while I discuss some things with the boys?" asked coach Ryuuzaki. As Sayaka turned to her, she grinned back.

"Okay." she said happily.

Tezuka sweat dropped. He knew that smile meant nothing good. As Sayaka jumped off the table, Tezuka latched gently onto her wrist.

"Sayaka, please, try to refrain from causing a commotion there." he said politely. The said teen turned to him, smiling at him.

"My, what ever could I do to them?" she asked naively. Tezuka felt shivers down his spine.

"I hate to imagine." he mumbled.

Tezuka then sighed, as he let go of her wrist. He couldn't do anything more than just ask her not to do anything. Both of the girls left the room.

* * *

As Yumi and Sayaka reached the courts, the newcomers were standing around waiting for the coach. The regulars were a bit further to the entrance of the courts, chatting happily. Sayaka's eyes stopped on the black/green haired teen. An evil smirk crept onto her face. Sayaka pulled on Yumi's sleeve.

"Listen, Yumi-chan. Tell the other regulars not to call me 'captain' for now." said Sayaka. Yumi blinked in confusion.

"Huh? Why?" she asked.

"Just do it. It'll be fun." she said with a cheerful smile.

Yumi then nodded and walked over to the regulars. She told them what Sayaka had asked. The first one to agree naturally was Fuji. He was interested as to what mischief Sayaka could conduct. The other regulars agreed as well.

"Hey, Sakuno. Let's walk over to Ryoma-sama. He looks so cool!" stated Tomoka, poking her friend into the ribs.

"Tomoka-chan, calm down. We're supposed to wait for obaa- I mean, the coach." she explained. The said girl puffed her cheeks.

"Sheesh, I just don't want some random girl snatching him away." she retorted.

Sakuno just sweat dropped. Just then Sayaka walked over to Ryoma. The two girls switched their attention to the raven haired teen. They thought that the girl was pretty.

"Kyaaa! Ryo-kun, long time no see!" called out Sayaka, hugging the said teen very tightly. Ryoma started to run out of air. Tomoka's eyes darkened as she thought that Sayaka was getting too familiar with her Ryoma.

"Wai- Saya-nee-" he said but Sayaka came closer to his face, wearing a meaningful smile.

"Don't call me 'nee-san' for a while, okay?" she whispered. Ryoma sweat dropped in fear.

"What are you up to?" he asked with suspicion. The raven haired teen continued to rub her cheek against his.

"You're so cute, Ryo-kun!" she called out.

The regulars stared at them. They were in very much shock that she was so close to him. Ryoma then gave up on pushing her off of him.

"Wait just a second there! What the hell are you doing to Ryoma-sama!" called out Tomoka, who had stomped over to the two. Sayaka turned at the girl.

"Ryoma-sama is our friend, so don't get friendly with him all of a sudden! Right, Sakuno?" Tomoka raised her voice, looking at her friend. The said girl just looked away shyly.

"Who… are you?" both Sayaka and Ryoma asked, tilting their heads to the side. Tomoka felt like she was struck by lightning. Tomoka started crying.

"Ryoma-sama." she cried out. Sayaka and Ryoma stared at her in confusion. The raven haired teen turned back to her current target.

"Ryo-kun, I didn't know you were so popular with girls. Say, how about a little match?" she asked out of the blue. Ryoma got her hands off of him.

"No way" he said. Sayaka made a face.

"What? Come on, please. Just one game." she begged. Ryoma turned away.

"No." he said again.

"Tsk, you're no fun. You're just the same spoiled brat like before." she mumbled. Just then Horio walked up to her with an arrogant look.

"Say, beautiful. It seems you've been rejected by Echizen. How about a date with me?" he asked. Ryoma sighed, looking away. Sayaka turned her attention at the boy with an amused look.

"My, you sure have guts. I'm a senior at this school, you know." said Sayaka.

"Whatever. Echizen was just stupid to diss you." said Horio in confidence. Ryoma sighed again.

"You're the stupid one to hit on her." mumbled Ryoma. Sayaka raised her eyebrows, grinning evilly.

"Okay, fine. Only if you beat my boyfriend." she said. The other regulars held back their laughs. He was so going to get it.

"Sure. So, where is he?" he asked. Sayaka chuckled in her thoughts.

"He'll be here in a minute." said Sayaka.

Horio suddenly felt that something was wrong, when she said that he'll be here in a minute. Just then Tezuka and Oishi walked in.

"Oh, speak of the devil." said Sayaka and shot her head towards Tezuka.

Horio's face turned pale. He regretted that he did that. The raven haired teen shot her head to Horio.

"Well, still up for it?" she asked with an evil smile. Horio shrugged.

"No, forget it." he said. The regulars burst out into laughs.

"Captain! Stop torturing the poor newcomers!" called out Haruhi to Sayaka. Tomoka, Sakuno, Horio and other first years shot their heads at her.

"Captain?" they shouted in shock. Sayaka grinned back at them, raising her hand as a greeting.

"Hello, my name is Koyumi Sayaka. Nice to meet you." she said. Sayaka then hugged Ryoma again. All of the mouths of the first year students dropped open, as they stared at Sayaka.

"So, she's the Koyumi-san." mumbled Sakuno, staring at the black haired Seigaku captain.

As Tezuka caught on the commotion, he was displeased that Sayaka went ahead with her games, ignoring what he had said to her previously. He then sighed, as he prepared to scold her.

"Sa-ya-ka!" he called out, punctuating every syllable of her name.

The said teen perked up, as she glanced at the hazel brown haired captain. He was frowning. Sayaka sighed as she made her way to him, dragging Ryoma along with her.

"What is it, Mitsu?" she asked innocently.

"I thought I told you not to mess around. What did you do again?" he asked, ignoring the black/green haired teen that she was hugging.

"Oh, nothing. I just said hello to Ryo-kun, that's all." she explained herself. Tezuka looked at Ryoma, who was running out of breath once again.

"He's choking." stated Tezuka, pointing at Ryoma. Sayaka looked at her victim before letting him go in an instant.

"Ahh! Sorry, Ryo-kun. You okay?" she asked, patting his head.

The regulars stared in confusion. They thought that Tezuka would show even a slight bit of jealousy but he was rather calm about it.

"Tezuka, are you okay with her hugging Echizen?" asked Fuji. Tezuka looked at the tensai calmly.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I? They're cousins." he said with a blank face expression. There was dead silence for a few seconds.

"Cousins?" hollered the whole court.

The Seigaku team regulars dropped their jaws open. Tezuka sighed, sweat dropping at the reaction. He forgot that they didn't know yet.

"Sayaka, you really like to give people heart attacks." he stated. Ryoma simply looked away indifferently.

"Hn, mada mada dane." he said. Sayaka glared at him, pinching his cheek.

"Hey, chibisuke. Don't get too cocky. They're still your upperclassmen." she said. Ryoma glared at her, as he pushed her hand away.

"Why the hell do you have to be here anyway? Since when did you transfer here, Saya-nee-san?" asked Ryoma, pointing accusingly at her.

The Seigaku tennis team stared at him in for a few seconds before laughing at his sudden outburst. They found it cute how he called her 'Saya-nee-san'. Ryoma blushed, as he hid his eyes under his cap. The amusement stopped when coach Ryuuzaki walked into the court. As the practice ended, Yuki and Atobe came to see Sayaka. They didn't get the chance to meet her the other day she had returned. Yuki and Atobe took the chance to tell Sayaka and Tezuka what happened the same day school started in Hyotei...

* * *

"Mother, I told you before, I hate taking these stupid marriage interviews! Why can't I have a normal life and choose someone myself?" shouted Yui throughout the house.

Her mother covered her ears, sighing in annoyance. She was kind of used to her daughter's loud voice and anger outbursts. Then again, she felt as if her ears might explode any second.

"Calm down, Yui. He's quite a decent boy. Besides, he's not a complete stranger to our family. His mother works with our company and we've been friends for ages. So, just take it easy and at least meet him." said Yui's mother, patting her daughter on the shoulder.

Yui's eyes darkened, as she stood her ground. She had no intention of moving even an inch. Her mother twitched, as she started pushing her to the living room.

"Oh, hell no! No way! I don't want to!" Yui fought back but her mother pushed her with more force.

Meanwhile, in the living room…

"Huh, since when do we do this marriage interview thing?" questioned Oshitari his mother with a bored look. He was really not interested in it.

"A good friend of mine asked me after she saw your picture. Since, we know each other well, she thought it would be a good idea to let her daughter meet you." said his mother with a soft smile. Oshitari sweat dropped.

"And so, you didn't even ask our opinions." he mumbled.

"Hm? Did you say something?" asked the older Oshitari with a meaningful smile. The bespectacled boy perked up.

"No, nothing. By the way, what is her name?" he asked.

"Oh, it's Tsuchiya Yui." she said. Oshitari opened his mouth, staring in shock.

"Tsuchiya?" he raised his voice by a tone. Just then an almost blond girl got pushed with force through the door. She bumped into Oshitari's back.

"Mother! This is outrageous!" shouted Yui back at her mother.

She then glanced backwards to see who she had bumped into. Oshitari also turned around in expectation. Both teens froze when they saw each other. Yui spun around and took a few steps away. She widened her eyes in horror.

"You! What are you doing here?" she shouted, pointing accusingly at Oshitari.

The Hyotei's tensai blinked a few times. He didn't expect to see her of all people. An amused smile formed on his face, realizing what fate had brought to his doorstep.

"I would want to ask the same, Yui-san, but it seems fate brought us together." he said in a deep tone of voice, as he came closer to her face. Yui made a face and shrugged away.

"No way! This is not happening! Anyone but you!" shouted Yui again.

"Oh, Yui-san. Don't say that. We barely know each other. Now, let's continue where we last stopped." he said again, advancing closer to the almost blond teen. His eyes showed deep interest in her. Yui made a face of disgust.

"Don't come near me, pervert!" she yelled.

"Oh my, that's exactly what you said back then. You still remember." he said, smiling in joy.

Yui freaked out she second she heard his voice. She had to admit, his voice was the type she liked. However, at the same time it sent shivers down her spine. Yui's mother and Oshitari's mother exchanged glances, noticing that the boy was very much interested in Yui.

"Oh, I see you've met before. We can skip the introductions then." said Oshitari's mother.

"You're more than compatible if you ask me, and you two look good together." commented Yui's mother. Yui widened her eyes as she shot her head to her.

"Mother, please! Can't you see I can't stand him?" she shouted but both mothers ignored her.

"How about this? We make a six month long time span for them. Like, they will be engaged during that time, and if things don't work out, they split." said Yui's mother.

"Don't talk about us like we're some sort of pastry!" screamed Yui.

"Ah, you mean like a test for them? Sure, I don't mind." said Oshitari's mother.

"Eh?" was Yui's reaction. _'Why the hell are they making decisions on their own?'_ thought Yui.

"Then how about your son comes to live at our place during that time?" suggested Yui's mother happily.

"Huh?" Yui's eyebrow twitched violently.

"Okay. Yuushi, what do you think?" asked the older Oshitari. The said boy smiled as he continued to stare at Yui.

"I don't mind." he said.

"Eeeeeee! No! I protest! No!" Yui burst out in utter shock.

Yui's mother smirked back evilly at Yui as a sign of victory. She had never thought that the opposite side would be interested in her daughter so much. The two ladies made a deal. Oshitari came closer to Yui's face.

"Now, Yui-san, we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other… a lot better." he whispered into her ear.

Yui blushed as she withdrew further away from him. Flustered and angry at his words, she stared at Oshitari. The bespectacled tensai simply smiled back at her. Yui started shaking in terror.

"Nooooooo!" she screamed through the house. This was just the beginning of her nightmare…

**END**


End file.
